Freedom's Finally Ours
by everlark4ever75
Summary: Sequel to Fight til the End. Katniss and Peeta, along with the others in the story are struggling to overcome the deaths that have occured in their lives. Wedding, children and more things that will have impacts on all of their lives. Everlark. Gohanna. Hayfie. The story is definitely better than the summary. (BOOK 2) COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, HERE IT IS. WHAT YOU HAVE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR... THE SEQUEL TO FIGHT TIL THE END, FREEDOM'S FINALLY OURS!**

 **Now, to show your support, please review and tell me what you think of the chapter. The chapters are longer than the ones in Fight Til The End, but they will be possibly updated every week. So, don't hold your breath if i don't update in the first few days of it being up.**

 **Love you guys, everlark4ever75 xox**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Katniss's POV**

'My name is Katniss Mellark. My former name was Katniss Everdeen. I am nineteen years old. I was in the Hunger Games, twice. I was captured and tortured by the Capitol while I was pregnant. I was rescued by District 13 where the father of my child was safe. We were reunited and were finally safe together for the order time in months. Five months after that our baby daughter was born. We moved back to District 12. We were ready to start our lives safe and in peace with President Snow dead, along with Coin.'

'Peeta and I got married months after that and I was captured yet again that night. I met back up with him, only just alive. Months after that, our best friends got married and they are expecting a baby. Our mentor and escort are getting married in a few weeks and they have just found out our escort, Effie has had a fourteen year old daughter. Our little girl had Whooping Cough and had the possibility of dying, but she managed to tough it out and she is now fine. She has a nasty cough still, but she is alive and with us and that's what matters. Our other friends have a little boy and were expecting another before the crash. The crash that destroyed all of our lives.'

'Our best friend died, Finnick Odair, leaving behind his wife and little boy. Also in that crash my mother and sister. My mother made it out, but my little sister died. Little Primrose Everdeen. The new doctor of Panem. No one has got over these deaths and we won't ever. To top things off, I found out that I am two pregnant. I would have been happy about this a few months ago, but now I don't want to raise another child in this world where no one is safe. I can't believe we were so stupid to do so. We wanted the baby, but now I don't. Another child would be good, Peeta is looking forward to it, but I don't feel as though I could at the moment. We have just come from Prim and Finnick's funeral and I can barely stand. I have been in pain for over a month and it's not going to ever subside.'

I sit locked in Prim's room in my house across the street from Peeta's and my house. I've been here for the whole time since I was released from the hospital. Peeta begs me to come back to our house, but I don't listen, I just sit with my back against her bed staring into the distance. He tells me to eat and shower, but I just sit here, moaning the death of my sister and one of my best friends. I have nightmares every night. I wake up constantly in the middle of the night with all the nightmares that have slowly seized over time coming back and only myself to calm me down. Without Peeta by my side helping me tackle them, but that was my choice. After the funeral, Peeta begged me to go home with him, but I ignored him and headed to my old house, back into Prim's room. A few hours pass and I just sit here, tears staining my face and wishing I was dead along with them.

"Katniss. Katniss open the door." I hear Peeta says as he knocks on the door, trying to get me to open it. I ignore him and continue my state of depression.

"Katniss. Open this door or I will." He says.

"Peeta, just go away." I answer. It's the first time I have talked in what seems like forever.

"I'm not going away." He answers strongly.

His strong body comes into contact with the door at an immense force. There is two more hits before the door slams open. Peeta's still in the clothes that he wore to the funeral.

"Katniss you need to eat." Peeta starts off.

"I'm not hungry." I lie.

"Katniss just stop with the lies. I don't even know the last time you ate. Have you forgotten that you are not just eating for yourself? You are eating for our baby too." Peeta says.

I don't know why he bothers to tell me all the time. I have figured that out. I'm the one who is throwing up every day because of this baby.

"I don't need to be reminded Peeta. I'm aware of that." I say to him angrily.

He comes over to me and kneels next to me, placing his hand on my shoulder.

"You wanted this baby Katniss. Don't start denying it now. It's done. You're pregnant. You can't do anything about it. We were excited to have this baby and no it seems like you don't even want it." Peeta says sadly.

"I don't Peeta. I regret wanting another baby. I can't do it. I can't bring another child into this world where I don't know when something bad is going to happen to it. I can't do this. I am in no state to bring up children. I may as well go and live alone where I don't have someone or something to live for and take care of." I finish.

Peeta sits staring at me in astonishment.

"You cannot be serious, Katniss." He says.

"I am Peeta." I answer weakly.

"So the baby that, you wanted so badly, you. You are regretting getting pregnant. Are you serious? If you think that our children are going to be safe in a place like this, you are wrong. No one is safe. We don't know when someone's life is going to end. Just like Prim's and Finnick's. We didn't know that they were going to die the last time we saw them. I'm sorry Katniss, but you need to get over the fact that they are gone. They aren't coming back. It is effecting all of us here, not just you. Have you even thought about Annie? She lost her husband and the father of her child. What about your mother, she lost her daughter. You are just like Haymitch sometime. So self-obsessed that you don't even know what is going on around you." He finishes harshly.

I roll my eyes that are yet again filled with tears and I look out the window.

"And also, I am not, for the death of me, letting you go. I don't care what you think and want, I am here for you. We vowed to be here for each other and I am keeping that promise. I love you, but you need to stop this madness." He says, with a catch in his throat.

He takes his hand from my back and then stand up.

"Peeta wait." I say as I grab his hand.

He turns around and I pull him down to me. I sit up and then wrap my arms tightly around his neck. I start to cry and shake like a leaf.

"I'm sorry Peeta. I really am..." I stutter my words.

"It's okay. I'm here. I'm not going anywhere. I'm really sorry about Prim and Finnick, I am but you have to focus on the positives and what's here now. I'm sorry I was harsh, but you needed to hear it okay." He tells me.

"I did need to hear it. I'm going to try and stop this. Okay. I'm going to try." I say into his shirt.

"I know you will. Because you are a fighter. You're my little fighter. Just like Willow." Peeta says, holding me closer.

"I love you Peeta." I say to him.

"I know. And I love you." He says.

I smile and then pull away to then connect our lips together. When I pull away I rest my head on his fore head and then put my hands on his cheeks, brushing his tears away. He then does the same for me.

"Come on baby. I think Johanna and Gale are getting sick of looking after Willow for us." He says pulling us up into a standing position.

"Yeah okay." I say brushing my cheeks again and then taking Peeta's hand as we walk to Johanna and Gale's house.

* * *

Johanna and Gale ask how I am doing and then I say that I am going to try and get back to normal. They seem happy about this and then we talk about things that easily steer clear of Finnick and Prim. We take Willow back home and then settle her back into bed. Ever since she got Whooping Cough, she has been sleeping about twice as much, apparently. It's convenient for Peeta and I because we can talk and all of that.

"Katniss, did you really mean what you said about the baby?" Peeta asks me. We sit on the couch, kind of just enjoying each other's longing need for the others company.

"I don't know Peeta. At the moment I really am not in the state to have a baby, especially at this moment, but I am going to try and get over this depression like what my mother went into when my father died. I am going to be here for the baby. I promise. So technically I didn't mean what I said. It was kind of just what I felt right then and there. You know what I mean." I say to him.

He nods and then gets up in a fast motion and runs into the kitchen.

"Peeta, where are you going?" I yell to him.

"Don't move okay." He says to me.

I don't object, I settle myself back into the couch and close my eyes. I hear his heavy footsteps and I open my eyes to see him standing holding things that he knows I enjoy eating.

"You were lying about being hungry. I know how hungry you get when you are pregnant." Peeta says.

I smile as he passes me some cheese buns. I take a bite and then let out a moan.

"I'm definitely hungry now." I explain.

He smiles and sits back down next to me after he places the food on the coffee table and pulling it closer.

After I am full of food, I let out a sigh and then kick back into the couch. He smiles and then moves closer to me, placing my legs on top of his lap. His hand crawls up to my stomach and he pulls up my shirt. He places it warmly on my abdomen.

"I'm sorry about earlier." I say.

Meaning the things I said about me not wanting a baby.

"It's alright." He answers.

"I do want this baby." I state.

"I know. So do I." He explains.

We both lean in and our lips capture each other's. They are short and sweet and make me want more. The short, sweet kisses become long and passionate. Peeta repositions himself over me and then starts to pull my shirt up slowly. My arms wrap around his neck, pulling him closer to me. His hands lay on either side of my hips and I push them up to meet his. He lets out a staggered groan which makes me moan in anticipation.

Right then there is a knock at the door. I pull back and then groan in anger.

"Don't worry about it." Peeta answers, to then start kissing my neck.

I let out a sarcastic laugh and push him back.

"I am not going to let whoever that is, walk in on us having sex. Or in this form." I say.

He groans and then gets up to answer the door. I soon follow him free I fix all of my clothing that was revealing myself. I see Haymitch standing there.

"Seriously. If I had a dollar for every time..." I start off saying.

"Nice to see you back to your normal annoying state again sweetheart. Always a pleasure." Haymitch concludes.

"Well you are always interrupting." I forcefully interject.

"Sorry. You always seem to be having sex and I cannot help it." He states.

It is true, since we came back from our honeymoon, we have been constantly having sex and Haymitch as interrupted us on multiple occasions in that time. Besides the time when I was never home and mourning my sister's death and Finnick's.

"Why are you here Haymitch?" I ask him.

His face becomes confused and he starts to ponder.

"I actually cannot remember." He states.

I give him a glare and then I sigh angrily.

"You cannot be serious?" I huff.

"No. I'm just messing with you." He says.

"Haymitch, why are you here?" Peeta asks, calmer than I did.

"Effie wanted to know if you wanted to come for dinner. So you could all get to know Sky and so we can have another get-together with everyone." He finishes.

"Yeah. Sure. We would love to go." Peeta answers.

"Oh Effie will be thrilled. She wanted to have ones last party before everyone takes off again." Haymitch answers.

My hormones must be raging today, because not even five minutes ago I was ready to have sex with Peeta for the next three hours and now I want to slap Haymitch in the head.

"What do you mean before everyone takes off again?" Peeta asks.

"Well, Wendy is going to 4 with Annie and Finn and we are heading to the Capitol for a few days because Effie wants some supplies for the wedding that he cannot order here." Haymitch explains.

"Oh." I answer.

"So what time do you want us to be at your house?" Peeta asks.

"Around seven should be fine. Effie had a specific time, but I didn't take it in." Haymitch tells us.

"Okay, we'll be there." I answer.

"Goodbye Haymitch." I say, pushing on the door, shuffling him out.

"Geez, I must have interrupted some serious sex for you to be shoving me out so fiercely." Haymitch explains.

"That's none of your business, Haymitch. Goodbye." I say, shutting the door in his face.

"Goodbye to you too sweetheart." Haymitch calls out before his footsteps disintegrate.

I push Peeta up against the door and push my hips into his.

"Now, where were we?" I ask with a giggle.

Peeta picks me up and runs us both upstairs.

 **Effie's POV**

I still can't believe that after all this time, Sky kept that wallet case thing with a picture of us and me. As soon as I saw it that long month and a bit ago, I knew it was her. I knew Haymitch would have a little meltdown and go off. I would too, but because of this we have told each other absolutely everything about each other. Everything. It's taken since the day she came to today for Haymitch to finally accept of her being here. I begged him for days, weeks for him to let her stay and finally I won him over. I was not, over my dead body, letting Sky go back to where she was before. She, after all was- and still is, my daughter.

Despite Haymitch's obvious hatred towards her at the moment, when she finally warms up to him, they will be the best of friends. They are quite similar, very smart and wise and things like that. Sky is really adorable. She is so down-to-earth and kind. She's told me about how her foster parents treated her and I don't blame her for leaving. I have told her on multiple occasions that I am truly sorry for putting her in an orphanage. She accepts my apology every time. The only reason I put her in there is because I don't think I could take care of a baby. I was eighteen when I had her and I was young and stupid and made many mistakes.

Her father, she has asked about him a lot and I don't blame her either. Her father, Matthew was an amazing man. He died after he found out I was pregnant with her. He was put in the arena and died from a District 2 boy. He was from 3, but transferred to the Capitol when he was old enough, but 3 was always his home. He was only in the Capitol for a few months and that's all it took for me to fall for him. It was the day of the Reaping when I told him. I went to 3 and met up with him at his house. He embraced me in a hug and he instantly knew something was up because I was shaking like a leaf. He asked,

"Baby. What's wrong? It's not about my chance of getting in the Games is it? Because even if I get in, I will get out."

Just this made me fall into a heap of hysterics. He started to try and calm me by saying my nickname- Effs and saying soothing words, but nothing helped. He had a chance to go into the arena, which he did, and then I would have this baby with no father. He thought made me sick. Eventually after about twenty minutes I finally stop crying enough to answer with,

"Matt, I'm pregnant."

He freezes and his face becomes twice as worried. He cups my face in his hands and then says,

"Effs, I will do everything I can to get out of there alive, if my name gets drawn. I promise I will be here for both of you."

Well he didn't keep his promise. His name was drawn along with another girl from his District obviously. He went in and was in the last one of the last two before he was blown to bits by the other person. I cried for days, weeks, months and I knew that I couldn't look after Matts baby after what happened, so after I went through hours and hours of pain of childbirth, I said that I was putting her in an orphanage and then went back to my normal life, just without Sky by my side.

After a few years of grieving over giving Matts and my daughter up to the orphanage, I started to live up to the expectations that I was required to as an adult. I became an escort for District 12 and that was my life after that. Parties, celebrations and I soon forgot about my past and I paid more attention to the world that I was happening around me. Haymitch and I had a few flings within the twelve years I was an escort for, but it was nothing serious then. But after Peeta and Katniss one the 74th Hunger Games, something in my head switched on and I realised that I had feelings for him.

* * *

I have planned to have a party and invite everyone so everyone can get to know Sky better since she is going to become a member of our family, officially. I have got the best food prepared for us all, drinks and everything that can make a good party for my loved ones. Nothing too extravagant like I would have enjoyed a few years back, but a nice simple dinner with extravagant food instead of activities and people and everything.

This is going to be the last time we are all together for ages. Wendy is going off with Annie and Finn to 4 tonight. And I've heard rumours that Annie isn't going to be coming back to 12 anytime in the mere future. It's a sad thing to hear from one of your best friends, but you have just got to just reason with their choices. It'll be sad to see them go, but we know that we are family and we will always going to be there for each other.

Everyone starts to arrive at the same times, Katniss, Peeta and Willow first. Then Johanna and Gale and then Annie and Finn. Wendy was already staying with us, because she was there with Haymitch when he couldn't speak to me or deal to see Sky. After all, blood is thicker than water. Katniss talks with Gale. Peeta stays with Willow, Finn and Annie and Haymitch, Sky and I just float around to the different groups. Everyone seems to love Sky, she might be shy and not as talkative as the others, but I think that is why they all love her. She is just being herself and enjoying the company of her future family.

It took Haymitch ages for Sky to warm up to her, but she eventually managed to change his mind about her. Haymitch happily stated this morning that he was thrilled to be her father. Sky was so happy that he finally let down her guard that she just ran up to him and hugged him tightly. I was so happy too and Haymitch seemed to be happy with his choice too. He was happy to have her in the family and so all of us in the Victors' Village too.

"Okay everyone, dinner is almost ready. Let's go to the dining room." Haymitch announces. Everyone starts to obey Haymitch's command and follows him into the dining room. Haymitch sits at one end of the table and Gale at the other. I sit next to Sky who sits next to Haymitch. After me, Annie and Finn and then Johanna. The other side of the table is, Peeta, Katniss, Wendy and Willow. I get up along with Wendy and we get the food and then set it on the table. They all say how magnificent it all looks and with us all sitting, we are about to start collecting the food when Haymitch stands.

"Umm, can I have your undivided attention please?" Haymitch announces. He picks up his glass that contains red wine, for the occasion he has promised that he will only have a few glasses.

"I would like to make a toast…" He begins.

"A Katniss and Peeta toast? Because there is already one of them." Gale jokes, making everyone giggle.

We all look to Katniss and Peeta who are giggling along with us all.

"You forgot about the other one on the way." Peeta adds.

"No. You know what I mean. Now pick up your glasses." Says Haymitch with seriousness in his tone, which we all know is for laughs.

We all obey his wishes.

"I would like to make a… speech. You happy Gale, joker." Haymitch says quietly.

"I think I speak for everyone here when I say, Sky, We are so happy that you have come into our lives. For Effie, you came back into her life and her life is my life. With Effie and I getting married in a few weeks, you couldn't have come into our lives at any better time. You put up my angry and alcoholic side for the first few weeks of knowing each other and that has gone away now. I am truly happy and overjoyed to have you in our lives. The wedding is one thing, I am going to get married to the woman of my dreams, but on top of that, I am going to become a father to the most beautiful and sweet fourteen year old I've ever known. I am so thankful for that."

I am crying now. He's finally, officially let her in. I couldn't be any happier.

"So this 'speech' is dedicated to my future daughter and member to our family, Sky. To Sky." He says raising his glass to the air. His eyes stay glued on Sky and it makes me the happiest woman on the whole planet.

"To Sky." Everyone says in a chorus.

Our glasses go up together and then everyone has a drink. Sky, who is smiling at Haymitch then stands up and wraps her arms around Haymitch again. I hear Haymitch whisper a few things to Sky, but they are only audible for Sky. I hear Sky whisper a 'thank you' and then they break away and Haymitch places a kiss on her fore head. The tears that have spilled, I try and wipe away. Annie grabs my hand and smiles and says,

"You really have got yourself a gentlemen Effie. He is one of a kind." She explains strongly.

"Thank you Annie."

"She is also. Everyone loves her. It's hard not to. I'll have to come back to 12 more often, that's if I can." She answers quietly. I smile back to her and then look back to Haymitch who gives me a smirk.

"Okay everyone, dig in." Haymitch says.

"Finally." Johanna and Katniss both say, sending everyone into laughs. They reach across the table and high-five each other. We all fill our plates and eat the food I have gathered.

 **Katniss's POV**

Willow is in my mother's arms and Peeta's arm is wrapped around my shoulders while his other holds his glass of wine. I finish my mouth fall and kick back into my chair.

"I think I'm done." I announce.

"That's surprising because you have been eating for longer than everyone else." Haymitch interjects. I throw him a glare.

"Sorry, I've got another mouth to feed besides my own." I exclaim.

My eyes drift over to Annie whose eyes go clear and look empty.

"I'm sorry Annie. I shouldn't say anything…"

"Don't Katniss. It's okay. Just because I lost my baby doesn't mean you have to not talk about it at all. I mean two of you are pregnant here, don't let my misfortunate accident get in the way. I mean, don't think that…" She drifts off.

"I can stop. So can Johanna. It's okay Annie. I'm sorry I brought it up." I tell her.

She just nods and takes a sip of her wine.

She may say that she is okay with it, but she isn't and everyone can see that. She lost her baby and her husband, if I lost Peeta and Willow, I wouldn't be able to function or even be around someone who was pregnant or has children around. It would suck, but at least she has Finn with her. He will be there to help her, especially when he gets older. It could also be harder because Finn already looks so much like his father, she knows that all of us will be here to help her.

My mother and Annie have a good connection so that is why my mother is going with her to 4, to help her with Finn and Annie getting through this time. She is going to get a job at another hospital in 4 so she has a job, which is going to help with everything. She hates having to leave, but she can't stand being in 12 for that much longer, she hates all the ghosts that are here. My father, Prim, she can't stand it. I don't blame her, I would go too, but this is Peeta's and my home, this is where we want to raise our children and that is how it is going to go.

"Wendy, what time was your hovercraft getting here?" Effie asks my mother. She looks up to the clock and gasps.

"It's coming in five minutes. Oh gosh. We lost track of time." She says.

Annie, my mother and Finn couldn't stand or trust going on a train, none of us do. So, President Paylor after she heard about our families, she has said we can have a hovercraft at command for whenever we want, because of the train and our now fear of going on a train.

"Annie, we have to go." She says to Annie, getting her attention after being in her own world since we last talked about the baby.

"Oh really? Already? Oh no. Lost track of time." She says getting up, Finn clinging to her chest.

We all say our goodbyes to them before they leave and leave us wanting to see them again.

"It's okay. They will be back for the wedding." Effie says.

"Yeah. It will be only a little while before we see them again." Peeta says.

"Yeah." I agree, looking at the door.

"God, I'm so stupid." I put out in the open.

They all start to say that I am not, but they are so wrong.

"I am. I brought up my baby when Annie only just lost hers. What kind of friend does that? Everyone knows that she is still crying herself to sleep because of what she lost in that stupid crash. I brought those memories right back up. She was fine until I brought that back up again. Seriously, I couldn't make it any worse." I finish up.

Peeta's arms wraps around me and starts to rub big circles into my back.

"You did nothing. It's not your fault that their baby died. She will be like that always now, but she will eventually come to the fact that it's something that happens in everyday life. Annie will forgive you, she will. So don't worry about it, alright." Peeta tells me.

I nod and then turn and put my head into his shoulder and my eyes silently cry. Peeta always seems to know whenever I'm crying because his arms wrap around me and they start to help with pulling myself from my crying state and back into reality. He whispers sweet nothings into my ear to stop my crying and it seems to work, because after a few minutes I have no more tears, just the red, blotchy eyes as a result of tears.

* * *

After we all talk for what seems like hours, we finally decide on leaving. This baby has caused me to become very tired very quickly. Peeta takes an also very tired Willow in his arms as we say goodbye to everyone. Johanna and Gale also leave at the same time as us, Johanna actually fell asleep after we announced that we were leaving, so Gale took Johanna and left at the same time as us. We say our goodbyes to Gale as we both walk in different directions to our houses.

When we get inside, Peeta tells me to go straight to bed, while he sorts out Willow and I do not argue, in fact, I don't even answer him. I just nod and walk into our bedroom while Peeta goes the other way to Willow's room. I slowly take off my layers, as I cannot go fast because I am about to fall asleep, and I fall straight onto the bed. Not bothering to go under the covers, I just lay down onto the bed and soon enough, I have fallen into a deep sleep.

 **Peeta's POV**

"Goodnight Willow. Sleep tight my little princess. I'll see you in the morning." I say to my little girl. I walk to the door and turn off the lights, letting the little fairy lights that are spread around her room, light up to keep the room visible to Katniss and I when we come in, in the middle of the night. "Night, night princess." I whisper before walking out of the room.

When I get into our room, I see Katniss fast asleep on the bed, just lying on the bed. I smile and then walk to the side of the bed. I take off my pants and shirt and walk to the side where Katniss is laying. I slowly move the covers and cover her with them. I kiss her fore head before walking back around. I get in and slide to where Katniss is. I wrap my arms around her and close my eyes, awaiting for sleep to take over.

"I love you Peeta." She whispers.

Maybe she was awake. I sit up a little and see Katniss with a smile on her face. I smile at her and then kiss her fore head again.

"I love you too Katniss." I say.

Then I fall asleep next to the woman I love, for the first time in over a month.

 **Haymitch's POV**

"Thank you for such a good night, Haymitch." Sky tells me.

"It was nothing Sky. Anything for the people I love." I answer.

"Haymitch, that's why I am saying thank you. Thank you for finally taking me in. At first I thought you wouldn't ever accept and I would have to go back to the Capitol, but today you came around and you have no idea how happy that makes me feel. I didn't just expect to waltz into your lives and make myself fit in, I knew it would take time, but as soon as I got here, I was completely scared about having to go back to the Capitol. Haymitch, you will never know how ecstatic I am that you are excepting me as family. I'm happy that you are letting me become Sky Abernathy." She finishes.

"Come here kiddo." I say, gesturing her towards me.

She walks into my arms and keeps a tight grip on me. I place my cheek on her head and wrap my arms around her as well.

"I am honoured for you to become Sky Abernathy." I tell her.

"Thank you Dad." She says.

"Oh wait. No that slipped out. I'm sorry." She starts to apologize.

"Don't be. I don't care if you call me Haymitch or Dad or anything. I would actually prefer it if you called me Dad." I answer.

She looks up to me and smiles.

"Alright then, Dad." She answers with a sweet smile.

I kiss her fore head and then bring her in for a hug.

We stand like that for a while before Effie interrupts us with a knock at the door.

"Sky, sweetie, you should go to bed. It's been a long day." Effie says.

"Okay Mum." She answers.

She walks over to Effie and they hug and say goodnight. I say I'll be back in a second and head downstairs for a little while. When I get back upstairs, all I can see is darkness. I walk into Sky's room and then see her lying in her bed, looking to the ceiling. I walk over to her bed and kneel by it. I lean over and kiss her fore head.

"Night sweetheart." I say.

She closes her eyes, smiles and the grabs my arm as I start to leave.

"Haymitch… uh I mean Dad." She says.

"Yes."

"Do you know that this is the first time I have felt at home ever before? This is the first time in my life I have finally felt whole." She says.

"Really?"

"Yes. You made that possible." She concludes.

I smile and then she takes my hand and kisses it. She then let's go and starts to shuffle around the bed, so I get up and walk towards the door.

"Thank you." I hear her mumble as I reach the door.

"No worries sweetheart." I answer.

I then walk off down the hallway and into my room and I see Effie sitting up in the bed in a light pink nightgown.

I get dressed into some slacks and a white shirt while Effie and I have a conversation.

"She's a really good kid Effie." I tell her.

"I know." She answers softly.

"I didn't think I would ever grow to stand her in the start, but that changed. I like her Effie."

"Obviously, you let her start calling you Dad."

"Well yeah. I mean, I have just agreed to her becoming a formal part of this family, so I thought, what the hell. I was going to have to get used to it at some stage, you know?" I answer.

"Yes, Haymitch. I do know. And I also know that I you already love her so much." Effie states.

"I do, it's hard not to like her. She is just so loveable." I tell her.

I see her smile and I slide into bed with her.

"You and Matt have a great child." I say to her.

"No Haymitch. You and I have a great child."

Before I know it, her lips are on mine and my hands roam her body and I start to pull her closer to me.

"Maybe, I could thank you for what you did today now."

Her hand goes down to in between us and she starts to rub my growing hardness.

"If that's what you want." She sighs softly.

"Yeah. I think that could work." I answer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, so this chapter includes Haymitch and Effie's wedding and yeah. I tried to make Effie seem, so not Effie, because I just figured, new life, new man, new beginning and I feel as though it just worked well that way. It has Sky, Johanna and Effie time which is pretty cool! So yeah, please review and favourite, whatever. I just want this fanfiction to be as well known and loved as Fight Til The End! That would be very nice if you could do that!**

 **Love you guys, everlark4ever75 xox**

 **PS. LONG CHAPTER! ENJOY! oh and a little Hayfie at the end, not detailed, very brief! xox**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Johanna's POV**

"Look at this. Our little man's growing. Look at him making you have the most gorgeous little bump on your stomach." Gale says as he touches and kisses my growing stomach.

"Gale stop reminding me that I am fat." I say.

"Jo, how many times do I have to tell you? Our not fat, your pregnant. Big difference. Either way you are still sexy." He answers.

I hit him in the arm and then place my hands on his shoulders.

"Are we excited for a wedding today?" He asks my stomach, but actually to me.

"Yes, we are. But hopefully it's the last one in a while because this is being nice to people all the time thing is really annoying." I answer truthfully.

"You are so much nicer to people now than what I have heard you used to be like before you were taken by the Capitol." Gale says.

"I have somehow managed to get better at being nice to everyone, no, just people."

"No. Johanna, you have become such a people person. I don't know if it's this baby or if it's me, but you have become so much better around people. Some say they think it me, but I have no idea how you could become a better people person from me. Truly, I believe that you have changed and this baby is also doing it." Gale concludes.

"Yeah. I agree. How could I have become a people person from you?" I say with a laugh.

He laughs too and then starts to kiss my stomach.

He suddenly gets up and starts to walk away.

"Hey, where are you going?" I ask him.

"To take a shower."

"Can I join you?"

"Are you sure?" He asks.

"Yeah. If I have little meltdown, you will be there right." I state.

"Alright then." He saying coming back over to the bed and stretching out his hand so I can grab it.

His hand is strong and comforting as I grab it and start to walk to the bathroom. I haven't had an actual shower for ages. The Capitol ruined that for me, sending electric shocks when water touched my skin. I was terrified of it that I have only ever had baths since that happened a long two years ago. Today I feel like I can start with overcoming my fear of it.

* * *

With our clothes off and the water softly pelting down on the shower floor, Gale then steps in, still holding onto my hand.

"You sure you want to do this?" He asks cautiously.

"Yes. I need to get over this fear somehow. I figure, what the hell I'll do it today. I'm feeling adventurous." I answer.

"Okay babe." He says.

His hand grabs a tighter grip on my hand and I start to walk into the water. I clench my teeth as the memories from the torture start to flood back to mind. It all starts to feel like I am back there, but I remind myself that I am not in the Capitol. I am in 12 with my husband holding onto my hand, not going to let go. When I am fully emerged into the shower, my eyes are still closed tightly and my teeth clenched together.

"It's okay Jo. I'm right here. I'm right here." Gale starts to tell me softly.

I feel my hand digging into Gale's as I fell the drops on my body.

"It's just water Jo. Nothing is going to happen. I'm right here. I don't care if you break my body okay." His voice soothing to my ears.

My body starts to shake and I feel as though my knees are going to buckle and send me slipping onto the ground.

"Gale… Hold… Me." I stutter.

His arms wrap around my body, holding my shaking body. He continues to whisper soothing things into my ear to calm me down, which eventually starts to work. My jaw unclenches, my tight grip I hold onto Gale loosens, but my eyes stay shut.

"Are you feeling better about this now?" He asks me.

I nod my head, with still the inability to speak. I take a large deep breath and Gale kisses my fore head, then I open my eyes.

* * *

"I can't believe it." I say as we both get out of the shower.

"Neither can I." Gale answers.

"You did it. You had your first shower since being in the Capitol." He adds.

"I did have a little meltdown when I got in, but I was okay by the end."

"You didn't have a meltdown. That was nothing. You were just freaked out, which anyone would be. I don't think that some people would actually even contemplate having a shower after what happened to you, but you are so strong that you did to it. I'm very proud of you Jo." Gale tells me.

"Well, thank you kind husband."

"Your welcome beautiful wife."

I smile and then Gale and I start to get dressed for the wedding.

 **Katniss's POV**

"Do you think that Annie and my mother are coming today?" I ask Peeta.

"No idea. We'll just have to wait and see." He answers.

Peeta and I go through different topics whilst we have breakfast, most topics to do with today.

"So, how 'Effie' do you think this wedding is going to be?" He asks me.

"Full on 'Effie'. Do you really think that this wedding is going to be simple? You know how she acted at the parties for the Victory Tour." I tell him.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right. So are you going to be able to cope?"

"Probably not." I answer.

He smiles and then Willow starts to cry, signalling her awake state.

"I'll get her." I announce.

"Okay. I'll get her food then." Peeta states as we both stand up and go our different directions.

I get into Willow's room and see her body squirming in her crib.

"It's okay Willow. Mummy's here." I tell her as I pick her up.

I rest her on my hip and start to walk when she grabs lets out a loud noise that makes me stop.

"What is it Willow?" I ask.

She starts to squirm in my arms and then I get the message.

"Do you want to walk downstairs Willow? Does my little girl want to walk to her Daddy?" I ask her.

She nods and a large smile crosses my face. I knee down and place her gently on the ground and then stand up. I take her hands in mine and she stands in between my legs. She starts to walk down the hallway, nice and slowly.

"Good job Willow. Who's my big girl hey?"

Willow starts to giggle, which makes me laugh. We get to the staircase and Willow looks cautiously at them.

"I won't pick you up Willow, but do you want me to help you down the stairs?" I ask her.

"Yes Mummy." She answers.

"Okay honey."

I lift her off the ground and then place her on the first step. She lets out a loud giggle and I take a step so I am on the same one as her. And slowly, one by one, Willow and I go down the stairs. Each step, Willow let's out a loud giggle and I instantly laugh after her. After the giggle I then say something to her about her being a big girl, which she loves.

We get down to the bottom floor and then we start to walk the same way that we did upstairs, except with more fun and faster.

"Daddy!" Willow cries out when we enter the kitchen and Peeta comes into sight.

Peeta looks up to me and then down to where Willow is. His eyes widen and he lets outs a little laugh.

"Look at my little Willow. Did you walk all that way?" He asks.

I look down to Willow and she nods.

"She did a very good job too. She even walked down the stairs!" I exclaim.

"Really? My little girl is growing up to quickly." Peeta says.

"No Daddy!" Willow says with a giggle.

We all laugh and then Peeta gets off from his chair and sits down next to it.

"Willow, can you walk to me?" Peeta asks.

"Yes Daddy!" She says.

I let go of her hands and she goes running towards Peeta. She runs straight into Peeta's open arms. Peeta lets out a happy groan and she goes charging into his arms. He stands up and then hoists her up onto his shoulder. I walk up to him and place my hands on his sides and rest my head on his other shoulder.

"You're such a big girl Willow. My little princess becoming a queen." He says.

"No Daddy. Me your princess." Willow says with almost no struggle.

I let out a little 'awe' sound and I grab Willow's foot with one of my hands while the other wraps around Peeta's body.

"Mummy your quween, Daddy." Willow says.

I smile, kiss Willow's foot and nestle myself further into Peeta's body.

"You're right about that Willow. You will always be my princess and your mummy with always be my queen." Peeta says.

I let out another 'awe' sound and then reach up to his lips and kiss them. Peeta kisses me back and my arm tightens the grip on his body.

Willow lets out a little grumble.

Peeta and I pull away as we start laughing.

"Does Willow want kisses?" Peeta asks.

"Yes." Willow says with her matter-of-factly voice.

"Okay then." Peeta answers before giving Willow a big kiss on her cheek.

Willow let's out a loud sequel and throws her hands up into the air, before putting them around Peeta's neck. She leans in and gives Peeta a big kiss on his cheek.

"Why thank you Willow. That was very kind of you." Peeta says to her, making Willow smile and laugh.

"Mummy turn." Willow says to me before Peeta moves her off his shoulder and so Willow can kiss my cheek.

Willow gives me a big kiss like the one she gave Peeta. I smile and then give Willow a big kiss on her fore head.

"Fanks Mummy." Willow says.

"No, thank you Willow." I answer before kissing her again.

"Does Willow want breakfast?" Peeta asks her.

Willow nods her head.

"Yes, you do. Okay, come on princess, let's get you something to eat." Peeta says, walking off to the table.

Peeta puts Willow in her highchair and starts to feed her some baby food while I stand behind Peeta and kiss his bare shoulders. Peeta talks to Willow as he feeds her and occasionally she talks back to answer him.

"Hey Willow, are you excited for Aunty Effie's and Uncle Haymitch's wedding today?" Peeta asks her.

"Yes. I wan see evy one." She answers.

"You do see everyone princess, all the time." Peeta says.

"No Daddy. I wan see Uncol Finnick an Aunty Pim an Aunty Annie an Gwranma." She answers.

I feel all the blood drain from my face. My heart starts to beat so fast that it hurts. I feel tears building up in my eyes. I step away from Peeta and stare into the distance. All I can think about is Prim, Finnick, Everyone. My little girl can't see the people she loves because they died. How am I going to tell her about it? How am I going to say to my one and a half year old daughter that her family is dead? How? I want to run, but I'm hesitating. I want to cry, but I'm hesitating. I want to scream, but I can't. My feet stat to shuffle when I feel Peeta's hand grab a tight grip on my own.

"Don't Katniss. Stop. Stop. Please. It's been a month since you last broke down. Please just, stop. Don't run away. Stay." He says to me.

"Daddy, where evy one?" Willow asks Peeta again.

"Aunty Annie and your Grandma might be coming to the wedding. They might be surprising us. They might be with Aunty Johanna and Uncle Gale. You just don't know Willow. You will just have to wait." Peeta says.

Its good Peeta is good with words, because he has probably just convinced Willow about Annie and my mother coming to the wedding. It could also be his actual thoughts, because none of us know if we are going to see them today or tomorrow or anything.

"Will Aunty Pim and Uncol Finnick be surprising us too?" Willow asks.

That was the first sentence that Willow has said the most correct in a while. Now, I want to see how Peeta approaches this, because I am not going to tell her that her Aunty and Uncle are dead. No way am I going to do that and Peeta knows that.

 **Annie's POV**

"Annie, are you sure you don't want to go to the wedding with me? It would be good for you to see everyone again." Wendy says to me as I feed Finn.

"I really don't know. I mean, I have Finn to look after." I answer.

Finn let's out a baby noise as he waits for me to feed him the food.

"Finn would want to see everyone else too. We are all family, just not all blood family. You need to get out Annie." She says.

"I don't know Wendy…"

"The hovercraft is going to be here in a second. Are you going to come? This is your friend's wedding." Wendy states.

I let out a groan and I stand up.

"Fine. I'm coming. Finish feeding Finn for me please, while I go and get something to wear and to get Finn's things." I answer before walking to my bedroom.

* * *

The hovercraft takes off on its way to 12. Finn sits in my lap and Wendy sits next to me.

"Annie, you haven't actually told me why you haven't wanted to go and see everyone yet. Was it because of what Katniss said last time we were there? Because she didn't mean it…"

"It wasn't because of what Katniss said." I interrupt her.

"Then why? Because they all care about you and want you to be happy and they can't do anything like that especially when you are pushing them away and are not willing to see them." Wendy explains.

"I am not pushing them away. I just… I can't be around them like I used too."

"What do you mean?" She asks.

"We all used to hang out together, you know. Me and Finnick, Gale and Johanna, Katniss and Peeta. We all used to hand out together. We did things all in a group. We are all friends, family, but with… With… Finnick gone, I can't think about being around them because I will think that Finnick is there too when he is not." I answer.

There is a long break before anyone talks, the only noise is the slight hum of the hovercraft and the electronic speaking coming from the front cabin.

"Finnick will always be there with you." Wendy says calmly.

"No he won't, he's dead. He can't possibly be here when he is up there." I say, with tears coming down my face.

"Yes he can. I bet, right this second he is looking down on us, saying that he is watching over us and that he is never going to leave you or Finn. No matter what you say, Finnick is here and will always be here with you and Finn. Okay Annie." Wendy finishes up, rubbing my back with her hand.

I nod and then try and wipe my tears away.

"And also, you have to come back to them, because if you don't then Katniss is going to think it was about what she said back at the dinner a month ago."

But, it didn't bother me!" I answer for another time.

"I know, but I'm just saying. If I came alone to the wedding, she would immediately assume that she was the reason that you weren't coming back, I know that. I know her, she is my daughter after all." She explains.

"Yeah, I know. I think it as a good thing that I came after all hey?"

"Yeah, it was." She answers.

 **Finnick's POV**

"I'm right here Annie. Prim and I are watching over you." I say as I look down to Wendy, my beautiful wife and son.

"Annie will eventually realise that you are watching her." Prim tells me.

"Yeah, I know. I just… I want to hold her and tell her I'm okay." I tell Prim.

"I know. And I want to talk to Katniss and my mother, but we can't. That's all over now." She tells me again

"Mmhmm." I say.

"Hey Prim." I say to her, turning, my eyes becoming accustomed to how elegant and peaceful everything is up here.

"Yes Finnick." She answers.

I pull my hand from my pocket to show her the sugar cube present in my hand.

"Do you want a sugar cube?" I ask her.

"Why yes, thank you Finnick." She says taking the sugar cube and putting it into her mouth.

"Finn will know that trick." She tells me.

"He will be a ladies man like his father." She adds.

"Yeah, I can see that. He will find that special girl too."

"Yeah. With the name Willow." Prim says looking at me smiling.

I smile back and look back down to them, my mind just wanting Annie to know she is not alone, ever.

 **Effie's POV**

"Oh, there is still so much to be done. Why am I being told to sit down, I need to do…"

"Effie, shut up." Johanna orders me.

"Manners!" I exclaim.

"Yeah, yeah. Manners can wait. You need to take a chill pill. I came over here for you, you got one of your Capitol friends to collect me from my home to come over here and yet, no one has actually told me what I have been asked over here for. So, if you want me to stay, you need to tell me why you asked me here." Johanna finishes sternly.

"Okay. I want you to help me get ready." I answer.

"Come again?" Johanna asks confused.

"I want you to help me Johanna. I would ask Katniss, but I am always asking her for things, you know what I mean. I haven't once asked you if you wanted to help with anything, so I thought, maybe you might want me to help me with getting ready." I tell her.

"Why didn't you wait until your wedding day to ask me? Of course I will. I would be honoured." Johanna answers.

"It is the only thing that actually slipped my mind about the whole wedding, the preparing for it." I answer truthfully.

"Well, I would do it for you Effie. Thank you. And I don't care if you would rather have Katniss do it."

"No, I want you too. We never really talk, you get what I'm saying. I don't think we have actually had a conversation before this one." I explain to her.

"Yeah, come to think of it. I don't think we have." Johanna answers.

"Okay, so what do we do first?" She asks.

"Well, you will get into that shower and wash yourself down with the most intoxicating thing you own." Johanna starts off.

"Okay then Jo. Off to the shower I go." I say getting up from my chair and running up, with Johanna's laugh in the background.

 **Johanna's POV**

Since Sky was already here and had nothing to do, I asked her if she wanted to help with getting Effie's ready for the wedding and she was so excited in the inside, but her acceptance to the offer was subtle and made me laugh. When Effie is all freshened up, we start her off by doing the basics. With us women and girls in a soft pink, Sky paints her nails in a soft pretty pink while I brush and dry her hair until it's soft and fluffy. Effie could have had her hair covered in one of her crazy, elaborate wigs, but she turned them down and decided to go with a natural look. Her beautiful blonde hair flowing past her shoulders with nice curls at the ends. Sky weaves in flowers through the braid she has done to put up the hair that would be in her face during the wedding and I think, even without the make-up, Effie looks as beautiful as ever, not saying that she is not pretty with make-up, it will just make her more beautiful how Sky and I have in store for her.

I start her make-up and Sky is my assistant in handing me the things I ask her too. I cover her face with a layer of foundation and mineral powder which shines when light is reflected off of it. I put minimal blush on, just to add some colour to her beautiful face. A medium coloured pink is applied as eyeshadow. I apply layers of mascara, giving her eyes a wide inviting look and top that off with a little eyeliner. I step back and admire my work when Sky tells me what I have forgotten.

"Johanna. Lips." She simply says.

"Oh yeah. Duh. I didn't even realise." I answer.

I let Sky pick the colour and she hands me a nice and natural coloured pink lipstick. I then add a pale coloured gloss on the top and I step back, knowing now I am done.

"Well, can I look?" Effie asks.

"No. Not yet. I'm still admiring my work." I tell her.

She lets out an exasperated sigh and then closes her eyes for a while before opening them. She looks so beautiful. With the pinks, reds, whites and greens in her hair and the pinks on her face, she looks so beautiful, everything looks perfect. She looks natural, but beautiful. I have managed to do it in such a way that nothing is overdone. I am very pleased with both Sky's and my work.

"We did it Sky. High five." I say holding up my hand to her.

She smiles and claps her hand against mine before we both turn to look back at Effie.

"Mum, you look amazing. So beautiful." Sky tells her.

"I bet I do. Will you let me see now? I am dying to see your work." Effie exclaims.

"Okay." I answer before stepping away from the mirror.

Effie's face lights up. She starts to gently touch her face and hair as she takes in what Sky and I did. It takes Effie a few minutes to examine everything that we did, but eventually, she gathers words.

"Girls, you have done such an amazing job. Out of the hundreds of thousands of stylists I have seen do extraordinary work, this is by far, the most amazing make-up and hair I have ever seen. You have made me look beautiful." Effie exclaims.

"You were already beautiful Effie, we just brought it out a little bit more." I explain to her.

"Yeah Mum, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen." Sky tells her.

Effie's face lights up even more, showing off her white teeth.

"Thank you so much girls. Thank you." Effie says.

She gets up and then hugs the both of us. She then stands there looking at us, with the biggest smile across her face. Her smile then disappears and she starts to 'shoo' me out.

"Johanna, you need to go and get ready. Oh my, I can't believe that I just took up so much of your time to get ready." Effie apologizes.

"Effie, seriously, do you have some chill pills, because you need to take some. Not kidding either. I don't need as much time as you. All I need to do is to get my dress on and that's it. You needed all that time to make you the most beautiful and I think I have managed that." I tell her.

"Not that I'm full of myself or anything." I add.

"Okay Johanna. Thank you for what you did, it's magnificent and I will get to work on getting those pills." Effie says with a smile.

"Good." I answer before Sky, Effie and I all laugh.

I head downstairs and call out a 'goodbye' before I head out the door to go to my house. I turn my head and see a lot of busy business at the other side of the Victors' Village. That has to be where the wedding is. Effie never told us where it was, just that we would know where it was when we stepped out of our houses today and she was definitely right about that. I smile and let out a little laugh before I enter my house.

I get in and see Gale standing by the window looking to the other side of the Victors' Village where the wedding is, while he drinks something I assume is coffee in his tux.

"What did Effie want? You were gone for like two hours, I was just about to come and see what was happening." Gale says.

"Yeah, Effie wanted me to do her make-up and hair, so I obviously did. We never do anything together, so it was a good thing for both of us. I'm sorry, I should have come and told you. It slipped my mind. I'm sorry." I tell him.

I walk up to him and wrap my arms around his torso and rest my cheek on his shoulder.

"It's okay. I was just worried, but now I know everything is okay and you are here, I'm not worried anymore. It's good that you did that for Effie. She would really appreciate it." Gale explains.

"Yeah, she did. She was so happy. She looks beautiful. Sky and I did an amazing job." I say.

"Sky helped too?"

"She had nothing to do as I asked her if she wanted to help. We made a pretty good team." I explain.

"I bet you did." Gale says.

"So that's the wedding down there?" Gale asks, cocking his head to the wedding down the other side of the Victors' Village.

"Yep. It can't be anything else." I answer.

"Jo, you look absolutely beautiful, but I think you should go get into your dress." Gale says, turning so his arms are wrapped around me and my arms wrapped around his neck.

"What, don't you think that my track pants and your shirt are good enough to wear?" I ask him, flicking my eyes to the clothes I am wearing.

"Not for a wedding." Gale says.

I groan and put my head onto his chest before I push myself from out of his arms and head up the stairs.

"You look very sexy by the way!" I yell from the top of the stairs.

I smile and then head into Gale's and my bedroom to get dressed.

I go downstairs and find Gale sitting on the couch. He must hear me because his eyes are on me from the time I got down the stairs.

"Pink suits you." He says.

I scoff.

"Definitely." I answer sarcastically.

"I'm serious. You look beautiful. It's a nice pink, not too bright, just perfect." He tells me.

I smile and then go into the living room and then stand in front of him.

"I got you something." He says.

"Oh, you got me something and it isn't even my birthday." I exclaim.

He smiles and laughs before he pulls out a pink rose.

"For you." He says handing to me.

I take it and smell it. It looks and smells beautiful.

"It's beautiful Gale. Thank you." I answer.

"I was thinking that you could wear it today." He tells me.

"Wear?" I ask him.

"Here." He says, holding out his hand.

I place the rose into his hand and he stands up and turns me around so my back is facing him. He takes two pieces of my hair from the front and brings them to the back. He does something, but I don't know what. I am too hung up from how amazing it feels with him playing with my hair.

"Done." He says spinning me around so I am facing him.

"Even more beautiful." He adds.

"What did you do?" I ask him.

"Come and see for yourself." He says grabbing my hand and leading us to the cabinet with a mirror in it.

He must have talents that no one knows about. He has done one of the best braids in my hair, attaching the rose to the end of it, making it look beautiful. After a while of looking at it, I turn to him.

"Since when did you know how to do hair?" I ask him.

"Well, when you spend years with a girl in the woods, the girl does her hair in front of you multiple times and you can't help but pick up a few things." He answers.

"It's amazing Gale. Maybe I should get you to do my hair more often."

"Maybe you should."

"No, I am. You are doing my hair from now on whether you like it or not." I tell him.

He laughs and kisses my fore head. He grabs hold on my hand again and then starts to walk.

"Well, we better get to this wedding." He says.

"Yeah, alright." I answer.

We head out the door and start to walk in the direction of the wedding. That's when I hear someone familiar calling our names.

 **Katniss's POV**

I look at myself in the mirror, hair down with a flower headdress in my hair as Effie said I should, pink dress she gave me and reasonable pink heels. My head throbs, my eyes are red, my cheeks blotchy and my heart breaking. I am struggling to not cry as I have been since Peeta told Willow that Prim and Finnick went to a better place. She doesn't understand that they are dead, only that they are in a better place. She asked if they were in the meadow, but Peeta told her that they will always be with us, just that we can't see them. She wants to see them, but we had to tell her that you will only see them in the memories that she had with them. One day when she is old enough, we will tell her that they died in the crash. One day she might ask and we will just tell her, I don't know. Anything could happen. Hopefully she will figure out that they are dead so we don't have to tell her, but who knows what could happen? Not me. Not Peeta. None of us.

"Honey, come on. We have to go, Haymitch is expecting us." Peeta says.

He stands behind me, his hands on my shoulders. His eyes looking at mine through the mirror.

"Haymitch is expecting you. You should have been with him the whole time, you are his best man after all." I tell him, my tone staying steady.

"Yeah well, Effie is expecting you to meet the others in town." Peeta says.

"The others?" I ask, confused about who he could be talking about.

"Wendy, Annie and Finn. Effie got a call saying that they were on their way and that they are going to be in 12 in a few minutes. Effie called me and asked for you and Willow to go and meet them in town." Peeta explains.

"My mother, Annie and Finn are coming?" I ask again, not believing my ears.

"Yes and they are going to be here any minute, so you better get going." Peeta says, steeping away from me after kissing my head.

"I'm going to Haymitch's now. I'll see you at the wedding." He says before he walks out of our bedroom.

I take a deep breath and then follow him out. I get Willow and we head in the opposite direction to Peeta, into town.

* * *

"Katniss!" My mother calls out as her, Annie and Finn exit the hovercraft.

"Mum!" I call back.

We meet half way and hug. So do Annie and I.

"Gwranma! Aunty Annie! Fwin!" Willow calls out to them.

"Hello little Willow Azalea." My mother says, taking her from my grasps, kissing her and hugging her.

"Hello Willow." Annie says.

Willow does gripping motions towards Annie and Annie laughs, passing Finn to me. I start say hello to Finn and Willow talks to Annie about nothing in particular.

"Hey, I think we should start to head back, the wedding will start soon enough." I say to them.

"Yeah, alright. Let's go." Annie says.

Annie and I pass back our children, so I am now back to holding Willow and Annie holding Finn, and we start to walk back to the Victors' Village.

My mother wears a light blue dress, similar to the one that I wore to the reaping all those years ago and Annie wears a greeny blue coloured dress that goes down to her knees with some matching flats. When we enter the Victors' Village gates, I catch a glimpse of Johanna and Gale leaving there house, but Willow must have caught them before me.

"Aunty Anna! Uncol Gale!" Willow calls out.

They both turn around with smiles on their faces.

"Annie!" Johanna calls out, before she starts to run towards us.

Johanna runs straight into Annie arms, both laughing and saying hello. Johanna then goes to my mother and hugs her and says hello while Gale goes from hugging my mother to Annie.

"We didn't know we were coming!" Johanna exclaims.

"I didn't know I was until a few minutes before the hovercraft came to 4." Annie answers.

We all laugh and start to head towards the wedding.

"So that's the wedding down there hey?" Annie asks.

"Yeah, it's pretty obvious." I answer.

"Aunty Anna!" Willow says.

"Hello little Willow." Johanna says to her.

Willow does her grabbing hands and Johanna takes her from my arms. She rests her on her hip and Willow starts to play with her hair.

"She's very pretty in this little pink dress." Gale says touching the bottom of Willow's dress.

"Yeah I know, Effie's instructions." I tell him.

"Pitty." Willow says, touching a rose in the back of Johanna's hair.

"Yes Willow, pretty. Uncle Gale gave it to me." Johanna says.

"Pitty." She repeats.

"So, what's with the whole pink dress thing?" Annie asks.

"Effie." Johanna and I answer at the same time.

"If I'd known, I would have come in pink too." Annie says.

We laugh as we get closer to the wedding.

"So, where is Haymitch?" My mother asks.

"This house here." I answer pointing to the one we are walking past.

"I'm going to go and see him. He is my bother anyway." She says.

"Okay Mum, we'll be at the wedding." I say as she walks off from us into the house.

"Bye." She says before disappearing into the house.

Capitol people are floating around everywhere as we start to enter the ceremony. Their flamboyant colours blinding us. Crazy hair, crazy clothes, everything crazy. When people see us they start to call out our names and approach us. At this stage, Johanna has passed Willow back to me and everyone is excited to see the 'star-crossed lover's child'. We have all drifted into different groups, leaving Willow and I to fend for ourselves. I feel like everyone here has seen us and talked to us and kissed us, then I hear the laugh from the person that I couldn't mistake as everyone else. Caesar Flickerman.

"I heard and knew that the girl on fire was going to be here!" He exclaims.

"Hello Caesar. What a pleasure." I say.

"Yes, the pleasure! It's been so long! Something like two years? Yes two years." He says.

"Wow. I was only just thinking how long it has been the other day!" I say sarcastically. Not a lie, I was thinking what a relief it has been not to be on that dreaded stage in the Capitol.

"Yes Miss Everdeen. It's been too long. We must have you in for another interview!" He says.

"Oh yes. Most definitely. And it's Mrs Mellark Caesar, officially." I say holding up my hand to show off my rings.

"I am sorry Mrs Mellark… Woah… Wait up a second here…" He says.

I look at him with an expression of worry, wondering what crazy thing is going to happen next.

"Who is this little adorable girl?" Caesar asks, gesturing to my little girl who sits on my hip.

"Right. Caesar, I would like you to meet Peeta's and my daughter, Willow." I introduce.

"Willow. Oh that is adorable, suits her so well. May I ask her full name?" He asks.

"Yes, Willow Azalea Mellark." I answer.

"Willow Azalea Mellark." He repeats.

"So beautiful." He adds.

I smile and adjust Willow position on my hip.

"Mummy?" Willow says.

"Yes sweetie." I answer.

"Who that?" She asks pointing to Caesar.

"Willow, this is Caesar Flickerman. He is an old friend from the Capitol." I answer, trying to steer clear of mentioning anything about the Games.

"Hello Willow. Can I say how adorable you look in that dress and how much you look like your mother." He says to her.

"Fanks. Mummy beautiful." Willow tells him.

I smile and then kiss her head.

"So sweet. So sweet. You were born to be a mother, Katniss." He says.

I smile again.

We end up talking for a while. I don't know how I actually stood tolerating him for as long as we did, but it was such a 'hoot' as Caesar said to catch up again. When the wedding is announced to be starting, we say our goodbye's and head to our seats. I sit up the front with Johanna and Gale next to me. Music starts and then I see Haymitch coming down the aisle with my mother and Peeta behind him. Haymitch stands at the top of the alter and my mother next to him and Peeta next to her.

"Daddy!" Willow calls out.

"Willow, sshh." I say with a smile on my face.

"Hello princess." Peeta calls out, quietly to her.

I smile and I hear a few 'awes' in the audience and I can hear Caesars' over everyone's, which makes me laugh silently to myself.

Another set of music begins and everyone stands up to look at the back of the alter. I see Sky standing in a flowing pink dress like the rest of us, holding onto Effie's arm. She looks beautiful. A simple white silk dress is what she has on. Nothing extravagant, nothing over the top, just nice, plain and simple, like the Effie we have come to know. A vail covers her face and goes to her elbows. The make-up so nice and neutral that it's attractive. The dress flows on her body, showing off her curves, all holding together with two straps on her shoulders. As they both descend down the alter, I can already hear the tears and sniffles from the Capitol people. When they reach the end of the alter, Effie stands with Haymitch and they are both smiling so happily at each other. Peeta looks to me and smiles and I smile back. We are then seated and the wedding ceremony begins.

* * *

The wedding was so beautiful, Effie became Effie Abernathy instead of the legendary Effie Trinket and Sky became Sky Abernathy. I think everyone cried, well, Johanna and I did, I don't know about the boys though. After the ceremony, we are lead to further on from the Victors' Village to be greet with tables and tables of food. For Johanna and I, this is heaven on earth. Johanna and I go around to every table trying so much. We eat so much that I'm surprised I haven't burst. Peeta and I sit down on one of the love seats, my head on his shoulder and my feet tucked underneath me. Gale and Johanna sit across from us and my mother, Annie and Finn float around to talk to people and eat little bits at a time, unlike Johanna and me.

"So brainless, had enough to eat yet?" Johanna asks with a little laugh.

"What about you?" I ask her, laughing after her.

"Yep. I'm not eating for another week. The foods too rich." She complains.

"I know how you feel." I answer.

"You say that you won't eat for another week, but in all reality, you will be stuffing your face at midnight tonight." Gale says with a laugh.

"Don't judge me. I'm carrying your baby, so shut it." Johanna explains.

We all laugh at Johanna and she joins. Peeta stops laughing long enough to say,

"Katniss is going to do exactly the same thing."

"Well, I'm carrying your baby, so don't judge me." I answer and we all go back to laughing.

* * *

"So what do you guys think you are going to have?" Annie asks Gale and Johanna.

She has explained that she is fine with the whole baby situation, she has been able to talk and deal with others having children, but she openly admitted that she still cries about her miscarriage and Finnick's death. But seriously, who wouldn't?

"I think we are having a little boy, so does Gale. He is constantly talking to the baby and addressing it as 'his little boy' or 'his little man', so I have grown to think that Gale and I are having a little boy." Johanna explains.

"But we would be as overjoyed if we had a girl. We'll just have to wait and see." Gale states.

"So are you going to wait until the baby is born to find out or are you going to have an ultrasound?" My mother asks.

"Oh, we are definitely having an ultrasound to find out. I don't think that I could wait another six months to find out whether we're having a boy or girl." Johanna answers.

"Have you thought of names yet?" Annie asks.

"No, I think that it's a bit early too…"

"Oh yes! We will call the boy Gale Junior and the girl Johanna Junior. It just has to be." Johanna interrupts Gale with her sarcasm, making us all laugh.

"I'm joking. We haven't that will happen later on when we know the gender." Johanna explains.

"That's always good."

"What about you Katniss and Peeta?" Annie asks.

"What about us what?" I ask.

"What gender do you think the baby is?" My mother clarifies.

"Oh right, obviously. I have no idea. What about you Peeta?" I ask Peeta.

"I have no idea either." Peeta answers.

"Do you think you are going to have one or multiple?" Annie asks.

"What is this? Twenty questions?" I ask with a giggle at the end.

"Yeah, possibly. Come on answer the question." Annie asks us eagerly.

"One was hard. I cannot possibly think about pushing out two or more of them." I answer truthfully.

Peeta looks at me and I look at him.

"Really? I thought that you might have twins. They would be fun." Peeta announces.

"Twins? Really Peeta? Why do you think that because now I am going to have twins." I whine.

"Why would you say that?" He asks with a little chuckle at the end.

"The way you talked to Willow when I was pregnant with her, I could just tell you knew it was a little girl and we ended up with one. So now I am having twins." I exclaim.

"How the hell did you know that?" Peeta asks.

"I never once said that I thought Willow would be girl out aloud." Peeta adds.

"I just know you way too well." I answer.

"Twins would be fun though. They could wear the same thing and people could get them mixed up. They would be so adorable." Peeta explains.

"Yeah, they would." I answer with a smile.

"Seriously? Okay, can we have a raise of hands if someone wants another two Katniss's running around?" Johanna asks.

No one raises their hands, except Peeta and I hold my mouth open.

"Oh, I hate you guys!" I say with a smile spread across my face.

"Hey, I had my hand up." Peeta exclaims.

"Sorry. I love my husband and hate the rest of you." I correct myself, still a smile on my face.

"We hate you too brainless." Johanna answers.

We continue the night talking about our futures and our children's and it becomes an amazing night as well as an amazing day.

 **Effie's POV**

"Have I told you how beautiful you are tonight?" Haymitch asks me.

"Yes, a hundred times already." I answer.

"Well, now I am going to tell you in detail, so get comfy." He says.

I sit on the plush seat at the end of our bed, still in my wedding dress. Sky is staying with Gale and Johanna so Haymitch and I can have as much fun as we want and not have to worry about keeping it down like we have been.

"Okay, I'm comfortable." I say closing my eyes and awaiting the praise.

"Well where do I start?" He asks himself.

"You're hair. It's so beautiful and blonde. It looks and feels so beautiful and soft. Those curls in the end are so perfect." He says these things and more, while his fingers run through my hair, making my eyes stay shut and soft moans to escape my mouth.

"Next, your make-up. It makes you look so beautiful. You don't need all that make-up you used to wear, you look so beautiful without it, but with how much you have on now, it makes you looks so magnificent. Remind me to thank Johanna and Sky later." He says, his hands cupping my face while his thumb runs along my cheek bone.

"This dress. Oh where do I begin…?"

Haymitch then goes into great detail about my dress and then almost every part of my body. It makes me feel like the luckiest girl in the world. After a while, we are both naked and rolling around in the bed, our lips almost never not touching the others. The room gets hot, our bodies start to sweat and our moans become louder and louder. Cursing and screaming combined is what wraps up one of our first rounds of many to come that night. And I was ready for every single one.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for chapter- This chapter is pretty cute and full of both Gohanna goodness and Everlark goodness! This contains Gale and Johanna's first ultrasound and kicks and it's so cute! Gohanna then tell the others and Peeta and Katniss go back home and have a little fun ;) ;)**

 **Author's note at end**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Johanna's POV**

I'm now four months pregnant and my stomach is nicely rounded and pretty obvious that I am pregnant. I can still hide it if I want too, but I choose not to and that would take too much time and energy on hiding something that I love so much already. Gale has gone back to hunting everyday and Katniss goes with him most days. Willow ends up staying with me most days because Katniss hunts with Gale and Peeta works at the Bakery, I enjoy it, both Willow and I get up to all kinds of mischief. When Gale is out, I go over to Haymitch and Effie's and spend the day there. Sky is one of my best friends, she is so funny and sweet. Sky goes to the school on weekdays and we talk when she gets home from school and also on weekends.

Effie and I have grown a really strong bond, we are the best of friends. Annie and Wendy went home a few days after the wedding and despite them calling a few times a week, they haven't said when they are going to come back to 12. I have managed to have get in the shower without closing my eyes and clenching my teeth, which Gale tells me is a huge achievement and I agree with him.

I wake up excited for the day ahead of us. Today, Gale and I are going for our first ultrasound for our baby. We can found out the question that has been on our minds for months now about what our baby is. We will also hear its heartbeat too. Just thinking about it makes me so happy and excited. I think we are having a baby boy, it would be so cute to have a little Gale running around the house. Even though Gale also thinks it's a boy, he would love the idea of a miniature me running around and I hate the idea so much, that kid would be such a handful. A little girl would be nice too, just if it's not like me. Despite what Gale says about having a little girl like me would be amazing, I hate the idea. I am not someone you want to have the footsteps of, not at all. But, we will worry about things like that later on. I shouldn't worry about things like that, Gale tells me not too, but my mind does listen sometimes and I hate myself for it.

"Morning Jo." Gale says.

"Oh, hey." I answer, with his new awake state interrupting my thoughts.

He runs his hand over my stomach, like he does every morning and he spreads his fingers out so his whole hand covers my stomach. His hands are huge!

"How's my little man this morning?" Gale asks as he moves closer to my stomach.

"Or your little girl." I correct him.

"How is my little man or girl doing this morning." Gale corrects his sentence.

"Fine. Still nothing too…"

I let out a gasp and sit up quickly, making Gale's hand fall from my stomach, where I now hold with both of mine.

Gale is immediately by my side holding onto my shoulders.

"Jo, what happened? Are you okay?" Gale asks.

The flutter in my stomach that made me gasp, sit up and hold my stomach happens again. I take a deep breath and rub my stomach, then to realise what happened.

"Gale, the baby moved." I say, looking into his eyes.

His eyes widen and he instantly looks down to my stomach.

"What?" He says, his voice so soft.

"Our baby moved." I say as quietly as he did.

He takes his hands from my shoulders and places one of his hands on my hands. I take my hands off and place his onto my stomach and then I put my hands onto his. I feel it move again.

"Did you feel that?" I ask him.

He shakes his head and then his eyes widen as I feel the baby kick.

"Oh my god. Our baby kicked!" Gale exclaims, placing his spare hand on my back.

"You felt that didn't you?" I say to him staring at his face, which is fully focused on my stomach.

"Yes." He says.

"Oh my god. That's amazing." Gale says.

"Ironic that the baby starts kicking the day we find out what they are." I say.

"So ironic." Gale says, his voice oblivious to the world around him.

All Gale cares about this second is that his baby is moving and kicking inside me and he is feeling everything. Our baby's kicking and moving lasts a while, but then stops. Gale moves me so I am laying on the bed and he lays down by my stomach. He pushes up my singlet and my stomach carrying our child comes into view. He puts his lips on it and starts kissing it, all over. After he kisses my whole stomach, he starts to talk to the baby again, which makes me laugh silently, but is obvious because my stomach moves up and down.

"This is your Dad here. Your mother and I are very excited to see you today and find out what you are so we can call you the right thing. Either we will start calling you officially our little man or our little girl. We really don't care what you are, we are just happy that we finally got you. It took so long, but we are so happy and excited to have you. No matter what happens to either of us, we both already love you so much. I chose you than a job that would only come once in a lifetime, because I didn't want to miss moments like this. You have no idea how much I already love you. Okay, now how do I say goodbye for now? Do I just say goodbye for now? Or father signing off? I have no idea, so I am just going to say, I'll literally see you soon dude." Gale finishes, kissing my stomach one last time before putting my shirt back down and coming back up to me.

"That was very sweet Gale." I say, finishing my laughing that I couldn't control.

"I just told the baby how I felt." He answers.

"I know, I gathered that." I answer.

"So what time was our appointment again?" He asks.

"12:30." I answer.

He lets out a groan.

"I have to wait that long to see my own child." Gale whines.

" _We_ have to wait that long to see _our_ own child." I correct Gale.

He lets out another groan.

"It was the earliest time we could get and you know that." I tell Gale.

"Yeah, I know." He answers.

"Exactly, so stop your whining." I state.

"So, what are we going to do to pass the time?" He asks.

"You're going to get me food." I answer.

"God you are incredibly annoying."

"I know, I've been told so much." I answer with a smirk spread across my face.

Gale kisses my head and then gets up and walks out the room, leaving me smirking to myself.

I get up and go to the bathroom. After, I then stand in front of the mirror and look at myself, like I have done every day since I found out I was pregnant. I lift up my shirt and look at my swollen stomach. I place my hands on my stomach and then turn to the right and see how big I have become. Before I was pregnant, there was an almost flat surface for my stomach, but now I have a swollen belly that I am so proud to wear around. I hear a soft knock at the door and Gale's voice.

"Jo, can I come in." He asks softly.

"Yeah." I answer, not moving from my position.

The door opens and Gale steps into the bathroom and comes up behind me. His body is right against mine, making me feel protected. His hands come around and they lay on my stomach. He closes his eyes and presses his head to mine.

"Your breakfast you wanted is on the table." He tells me.

"Thank you." I answer.

"My pleasure." He says.

We stand a few more minutes like that, Gale and I just holding the place where our child is growing and then we head downstairs to have breakfast. He has reheated the stew he made last night and has it in a bowls for me and for him. We sit and eat, talking about what happened earlier because it has got to be one of the greatest things that has ever happened in our lives.

* * *

12:15 comes around quickly and then we head off into town for the appointment that is going to change our lives forever. When we get to the hospital, we say we have an appointment at twelve thirty and we are asked to take a seat since we are a few minutes early. After about five minutes our names are called and we are lead into a room and then we are asked to sit down and wait for the doctor. On one side there is an elevated bed and equipment around it and on the other side a desk, more equipment and a desk and a few chairs. We sit down on the chairs and Gale moves his closer to mine and he holds my hand with a tight, reassuring grip.

"It's happening Jo." Gale reminds me.

"Yes. I know." I answer quietly.

"Are you nervous?" He asks.

"More excited than nervous, but still a good amount of nervous." I answer truthfully.

Gale chuckles and then kisses my fore head.

Gale and I hear the door open and we turn and look at the person entering the room. It's a young lady, light brown hair, blue eyes, medium build and a smile that I think is almost never on her face.

"Hello Mr and Mrs Hawthorne." She greets us as she walks over to the other side of the desk and taking a seat.

"Hi." Gale and I both say.

"For future references, I am Dr Emelia Banks, but you can just call me Emelia. And I am going to be your doctor throughout this pregnancy." She explains, a smile still spread across her face.

"Okay, well thank you Emelia." Gale says.

"So Johanna, can you please tell me the symptoms and things that have been happening since you became pregnant. I know that is a lot to remember, but it will help for the future. I promise." She concludes.

"Um, well at the start, the days before I found out I was pregnant, I had sore boobs, I felt nauseous in the morning and then my feet hurt for no apparent reason at that time." I stop, take a breath and comprehend Emelia's head nods.

"After that, the morning sickness, serious food craving and severe mood swing and the baby started kicking and moving this morning." I conclude.

"Severe mood swing!" Gale repeats, empathising more.

Emelia nods and laughs along with us.

"Well, Johanna that's all normal for pregnancy symptoms, but the sore feet. Can you please tell me if the sore feet have become a regular thing or if it was just that one time?" Emelia asks.

"It's happened a few times, they seem to just come and go. The thing that I thought was the weirdest was I didn't do anything that would initiate them." I explain.

"Yeah, don't worry about it Johanna. It is common, just in the later stages. It's the excessive weight caused from the baby. They will become worse as the baby grows the same with the sore breasts. I assume they have also been a regular thing along with the morning sickness." Emelia assumes.

I nod along.

"They will also become worse, but just remember your getting a baby at the end of all of this pain. There is always a positive after negatives. Just remember that. Gale it would be good of you to remind Johanna this through the pregnancy, especially later on." Emelia clarifies.

"Yes, I will remind her." Gale says, giving my hand a squeeze.

"So now all of that is justified, do you want have the ultrasound?" Emelia asks, standing from her seat.

"Yes." I answer.

"Okay, so if you both want to make your way over here." Emelia says, walking around the desk to the elevated bed.

Gale and I stand and make our way to the bed. Emelia gets me to lay on the bed and Gale stands to my right. Emelia pulls up my singlet to reveal my stomach. She the places some blue gel on my stomach and Gale grabs my hand with both of his and squeezes it.

"You ready?" Emelia asks us, bringing a screen with a wand thing attached to it and sitting down by the end of the bed.

Gale and I both nod and she presses a button on the screen and presses the wand to my stomach and I gasp when a picture comes onto the screen.

Tears are threatening to escape and my free hand is now covering my mouth. My hand is squeezing Gale's as his squeeze mine. A grainy picture of our baby is on the screen in front of us. You can see it moving around in there and I don't even realise that it is moving.

"So…" Emelia starts off, then drawing an outline of the screen with her finger.

"That is your healthy baby." She says.

Just hearing those words makes my tears spill over. I look up to Gale and his eyes are watery too. His eyes are glued to the screen, looking in the most loving way.

"Before I give you two some privacy, would you like to know the sex of your child?" Emelia asks.

With both of us having the inability to speak, we both nod. Emelia moves and presses the wand a bit more and then says,

"Okay, you guys are having…"

Emelia pauses for a little effect, but the effect has been happening since the picture came up. My heart is hammering in my chest.

"You guys are having a little boy!" She exclaims.

I let out a gasp and smile, biting down on my bottom lip. I look up to Gale and his mouth is dropped open and his eyes flicker from the screen to me. He takes his hands from mine and places then on either side of my face and kisses my lips.

"Well, now that the wand as scanned your stomach, it will continue to show the movement without me guiding it, so I will give you a few minutes of privacy and I will do one last thing."

Emelia presses a button and then walks to the door. The speakers then give the noise of a repetitive beat.

"That's your baby's heartbeat." She clears up before she exits the room.

The sound of our baby's heartbeat fills my ears. I let out a little screech and grab onto Gale's arms and I pull him down so my lips press against his.

"That's our little boy." I say.

"Yeah, it's our little boy. We're having a little boy." Gale says as he kneels by the bed, still holding a big grip on my hands.

"He's so beautiful." I say quietly.

"He is." Gale agrees.

"We're going to have a little you running around!" I exclaim.

"Or a boy version of you." Gale states.

"No, it's definitely a small you Gale." I correct him.

"Yeah, okay. Whatever you say. We're having a healthy baby boy." Gale says.

"Yeah, we are."

* * *

After Emelia comes back in, she gives us a copy of the ultrasound on a disc so we can show everyone tonight or later on and a few pictures. She describes me some pills so our baby can remain healthy and then gets us to make another appointment for a month from now. We leave the happiest soon to be parents. We head off on our way home, when I get a craving for some pastries.

"Gale, let's go to the bakery." I announce.

"Yeah, okay. We can tell Peeta about our little boy." He says.

"Yeah, that and we can get some pastries." I say quietly.

"Seriously Jo?" Gale says with a laugh.

"Your kid remember." I say.

"Okay babe. Let's go." He says, turning back around walking towards the bakery.

* * *

A bell rings when we step into the bakery. A few people are standing around looking at the amazing pastries, breads and cakes, just looking at them makes me so much hungrier. Peeta stands at the counter, tending to a customer. When he says thank you and the person leave, Peeta sees us.

"Oh, hey." He says coming from behind the counter, towards us.

"Hey Peeta." I say.

"So what brings you here?" He asks.

"Johanna and her cravings." Gale says.

"Oh really? What would you fancy?" Peeta asks me.

"Um, everything." I explain.

Gale and Peeta laugh and Gale kisses my head.

"She said pastries." Gale narrows down.

"Well, go and take your pick. It's on the house." Peeta says, pointing to one of the cabinets.

"Awesome!" I say walking over to the cabinet.

I settle for an éclair covered in chocolate. Peeta and Gale talk amongst themselves, while I eat my chocolate covered delicacy.

"So what actually brings the both of you into town? Usually no one sees you guys out together." Peeta says.

"We are out sometimes." I say.

"Most of the time Gale and Katniss are out hunting and you are with Effie and Haymitch. It's just different seeing you out." Peeta says.

"Oh no, wait I remember. You had your ultrasound today didn't you?" Peeta asks, suddenly becoming aware of his surroundings.

"Yeah." Gale says, wrapping his arm around my waist.

"So how did it go? Did you find out what your baby is?" He asks.

"Yes. But, you have to wait until everyone is together to find out." I answer.

"Oh come on, who am I going to tell?" Peeta asks.

"Yeah, come on Jo, we can tell Peeta." Gale tells me.

"No, I want everyone to know at the same time." I explain.

"Okay. I can wait. So what's going to happen? Are we all coming to yours or…?"

"Yeah, when you have finished up here, just come over with Katniss and Willow. Don't worry about a time, just come over." I say.

"Yeah, okay. Sounds good. So I guess I'll see you guys later." Peeta says.

"Yeah, we'll see you later." We say.

"Okay, bye." Peeta says, turning and heading to the counter again.

"Bye Mellark." Gale calls out.

We turn and head out of the door, on our journey back to our home.

 **Katniss's POV**

Since the wedding, nothing much has changed. Haymitch and Effie are as inseparable as ever, Sky has become everyone's friend and my mother and Annie went back to 4. Willow has started to talk a little bit more fluent, but still struggles with most words which is really cute to watch. Caesar invited us to the Capitol to have another interview the other day and Peeta and I accepted the offer, we thought 'What's the worst thing that could happen from having an interview?' So we leave for that the week after next.

Peeta should be home soon, it's now four in the afternoon and I am bored. I have been sitting here for an hour, just thinking and looking down at my stomach. I'm already bigger than I was when I was pregnant with Willow at the same stage. At three months, I'm already about the same size as Johanna and she is a month ahead of me. Maybe this baby is bigger or because of being in the Capitol and not getting fed last time this is just the size I am supposed to be. I have no idea anymore.

I hear a rattle of keys by the door and I know that Peeta is home. Finally! The door opens and I look in the direction of the door. Peeta appears as the door closes.

"Hey beautiful." He says.

"Hey." I answer.

Peeta walks to the kitchen and puts some things down and then comes into the lounge where I sit staring into the distance.

"I missed you." I tell him.

"Yeah, and I missed you." He says kissing my head before he sits next to me, draping his arm over my shoulders.

"So, what did you do today?" He asks me.

"Willow and I walked around the house and in the backyard and she was picking flowers. After that we had lunch and then she got tired so I took her to bed and I watched her fall asleep and then I came down here and I've just been thinking since then." I say rubbing my stomach.

"What were you thinking about?" He asks.

"You, Willow, the baby, kind of everything you know." I answer.

"What about the baby?" He asks.

"Just that the baby is growing heaps faster than when I was pregnant with Willow. I was thinking maybe the baby is bigger or that being in the Capitol messed with Willow's growing process, if that's what you would call it." I explain.

"Don't worry about it. Our baby is fine. It's perfect." Peeta tells me.

"I know the baby is fine, I think about things like this. Peeta you know me." I state.

"I do know you." He answers.

"And you are the most amazing person ever." Peeta states.

I smile and then put my head onto his shoulder.

"So, how was the bakery?" I ask.

"The same. People came in, they placed orders, bought things. Nothing out of the ordinary." He tells me.

"Oh wait, Gale and Johanna came in today." Peeta says.

"Why was that?" I ask.

"Johanna was craving some of my amazing pastries." He states.

"Who doesn't? They are so good." I exclaim.

"Yeah, they were coming back from the hospital." He says.

"They had their ultrasound today didn't they?" I ask him to remind me.

"Yeah. They were very happy." He tells me.

"Did they tell you anything?" I ask.

"No, they want all of us to go around to theirs so they can tell us all together." Peeta explains.

"What time?" I ask.

"Whenever, they weren't fussed. So I bought home some more pastries to give them. Who knows, Johanna could be craving some when we get there." Peeta says.

I laugh and then grab his hand and lace my fingers in with his.

"Let's go after Willow wakes up, which should be soon anyway." I say.

"Sounds good."

"So, what do you want to do until Willow wakes up?" Peeta asks me.

"I have a little something in mind." I say, moving from my position on the couch.

I sit on his lap, my arms wrapped around his neck, pulling his face closer to mine. Our lips touch and it starts a chain reaction. My hands are in his hair, my hips start to rock against his groin and his hands hold onto my backside. Peeta breaks away to then kiss my neck, my hands pull his hair and I let out a moan as he finds the spot on my neck that makes me moan.

Willow's cry is what stops us before any of our clothes are off. I let out a grumble and I get up from Peeta's lap.

"I'll get her." Peeta says.

"Thanks." I mumble.

"We'll continue this later on." Peeta promises.

I nod and Peeta gets up from the couch and heads upstairs. I then sit back down on the couch and soon Willow's cry stops and I know Peeta has got her. I then realise Willow has been liking having juice in the afternoon, so I get back up from the couch again and I head into the kitchen. I pull out the juice from the fridge and pull out one of her cups and I fill it with the juice. I hear Peeta's heavy steps as he comes down the stairs and his voice talking to Willow.

"We're going to go and see Aunty Jo and Uncle Gale later on." Peeta tells her.

"Really?" She asks.

"Yes. We are going to find out if their baby is a boy or a girl." Peeta says.

They come into the room and Willow has her head on Peeta's shoulder.

"Willow, I got you juice." I say to her, holding up the cup as they come closer to me.

"Duice." She says.

I smile and then pass it too her. She starts to drink it and then Peeta puts her on the ground so she can roam around. Peeta comes over to me and wraps his arms around my body and rests his hands on my stomach. I cross my arms over his and hold his hands as we watch our daughter walking around the kitchen drinking her juice.

"She is really the most adorable thing in the world." Peeta tells me.

"I know. She gets that from you." I say.

"No, definitely from you." Peeta says

"Daddy." Willow calls out.

"Yes princess." Peeta replies.

"Paint tonight, peas?" Willow asks.

Willow has already come to love art. We walked into his studio this morning and we both at in there for about an hour, just looking at his masterpieces. Peeta has been teaching her and showing her and it's really cute to watch. Peeta and Willow paint most of the time when Willow isn't sleeping and Peeta isn't working.

"Not tonight sweetie. We can paint tomorrow. Does that sound good?" Peeta asks.

"Yeah." She answers, taking another sip of her juice and going back to walking around the kitchen.

* * *

We head to Gale and Johanna's soon after that. With Peeta's basket of pastries for Johanna and Willow in my arms, we arrive at the door with our arms full. Gale comes and answers the door and lets us in. We see that Haymitch, Effie and Sky are already here and we head in to sit with them. Peeta gives the basket to Johanna and she says that she is going to have some later on. We talk for a little while and then we get down to the business that we came here for.

"Okay. So as you all know, we went and got our ultrasound today of our baby and we got to find out the gender." Gale says.

"And we got the choice to get a video of the ultrasound and a picture, so we got both." Johanna explains.

"Oh, you are going to show us the ultrasound aren't you?" Effie says excitedly.

"Yep." Johanna answers.

Gale presses a button and their ultrasound comes up on the projector. Everyone in the room 'awes' when they see the first video and image of Gale and Johanna's baby. It reminds me so much of when Peeta and I saw our first ultrasound for Willow. The movement almost exactly the same. The little hands and feet squirming as the picture changes direction. I can't help but look down to Willow in my arms who was only like that so little time ago.

"Hey Willow, that's Gale and Johanna's baby." I whisper to her, pointing to the projection of their ultrasound.

"Baby." She says.

"Yes Willow, baby." I whisper to her, kissing her head.

"So, what gender is the little one?" Haymitch asks after they turn off the video.

Gale and Johanna look at each other and Johanna holds onto her stomach.

"We're having a little boy!" Johanna exclaims.

Everyone 'awes' again. We start saying congratulations and hugging them.

"I just knew that you were having a boy. I could feel it." Effie says.

"Same here." Peeta and I both say.

"You would say that even if we were having a girl." Johanna says.

"No, I could tell that you were having a boy. You are going to have a little Gale running around the house." Peeta says with a laugh.

"Or a small Johanna with a penis." Haymitch says.

"Haymitch!" Effie says.

We all laugh and then Johanna gets the pastries out and we sit and talk for the next two hours.

* * *

Peeta and Gale end up cooking some of the game that Gale and I got the other day for dinner and we ended up having a feast. When Willow fell asleep, we decided to go home so we could put her to sleep. We said goodbye and congratulations for another time tonight and then we left with an asleep Willow in my arms and Peeta's arms wrapped around me. We put her to bed and luckily she does wake up when we put her in her crib like she usually does, she just stayed asleep, she must have been really tired. Peeta and I go back to our room and get ready for bed, except I keep Peeta's earlier promise fresh in my head. When we get into bed, Peeta seems to have forgotten what he had promised me.

"Um, Peeta." I say, getting his attention.

"Yes Katniss." He says.

"You have seemed to forgotten that promise you promised me earlier on." I say, pushing Peeta onto his back and straddling his hips.

"What promise was that?" He asks, obviously now remembering.

"You know what you promised me." I say, pushing my lips down to his.

We just roll around in bed, kissing each other, until our clothes come off. When they do, Peeta traces kisses down my body, down my neck, my breasts, stomach and then to my throbbing centre. His lips and fingers go to work, making me moan and gasp. When my walls come crashing down he comes back up and starts to kiss me more passionately and I happily kiss him back passionately. He doesn't even stop kissing me when he enters me. My moan is muffled by his mouth.

We start to move in-sync, his heavy breathing and my loud moans filling the air around us. When I feel myself coming undone yet again and I start to moan and scream his name, as I always do. His thrusts start to become faster and more forceful, how I know we both like it. My walls clench around him and release as I feel him explode inside me. Peeta rolls off of me and we both struggle to catch our breath. Soon enough after thanking him for keeping his promise, sleep takes over me and I fall asleep, my naked body against his.

 **Author's note- So hey guys, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! To show your love for it, please, review, favourite, follow, whatever! The more review, the more I will write and the quicker you will get your next chapter! Okay now I am answering some questions from 'Kat', 'Kat agein', whatever you call yourself with each review! 1- I'm from Australia. Born and bred. 2- I know that I write alter, but I also write aisle. To me they are exactly the same thing. If there is a difference, I don't know that difference! If that answers your questions then that's good!**

 **If any of you have questions about this fanfiction, either things that could be coming up or just general questions, I will happily answer them! Either in a review or PM, either is fine! I actually love when someone PM's me, it makes me feel more loved by my fans. Same goes for review, the more I get, the happier I become and the more eager I am to update for you! PLEASE REVIEW or PM and I will give you an update within the next week! Love you my fans, everlark4ever75 xox. P.S- SORRY FOR THE LONG TIME WITHOUT UPDATING! Will update soon, be patient please! xox**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Summary- This chapter contains cute Everlark moments, Sky's first POV (Her story from coming to 12 pretty much) and more Gohanna cuteness! It's one of my favourites! I just love the Katniss, Peeta and Willow moments, they are so adorable, especially Peeta and Willow! ASDFGHJKL CAN'T EVEN! THEY ARE JUST SO BLOODY ADORABLE! Enjoy! xox**

 **Author's note at end.**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Katniss's POV**

I wake up, the memory of last night stuck in my mind. That was the first time that we did that in a few weeks and it was absolutely amazing. We haven't been lately because of my raging hormones and Peeta being so tired from working all day at the bakery. Somehow sex when pregnant always seems so much better, no idea why. The times seem more memorable. This morning I feel so much happier. I didn't have to get up to go to the toilet, which was the first time in ages. This baby is making my toilet use more regular. Willow woke up in the middle of the night, like most nights, but Peeta went and changed and fed her, his request. I didn't wake up with a nightmare, which has slowly become less frequent since the funeral. I also wake up with Peeta still sleeping by my side. Every morning he works at the bakery, he is usually gone before I wake up. I can just feel today is going to be perfect, no idea why but today feels perfect.

"Morning beautiful." He says after a while of me sitting here thinking to myself.

"Morning Peeta." I answer, a smile across my face.

"Last night was good." I say.

"It was. We should do that more often." Peeta says with his sarcasm showing.

"We should." I answer, mocking his tone.

"I'm sorry that I've been working too hard and wearing myself out so I just fall asleep at night." Peeta apologizes.

"It's fine Peeta. I know you love your work." I say.

"But I love you more. I shouldn't make work be my highest priority when you and Willow mean the absolute world to me." Peeta states.

"Peeta, listen to me. It's fine." I tell him again.

"You say its fine, but it's not. I should cut my hours back so I am with you two more." Peeta says.

"You do what you want, but it's the three of us." I correct him.

"That settles it, tomorrow I am cutting my hours back so I can spend more time with you three." He concludes.

"Good." I answer, leaning in and kissing him.

 **Peeta's POV**

When Willow wakes up, we all have breakfast and then I keep my promise about painting today and we do that for a few hours. Katniss just watches us as we do this and I can see how happy it makes her feel. When it comes to lunch, we go out to our backyard and have a picnic of sandwiches and juice. With it being summer, the sun comes down onto us and makes the day so nice. Willow is in some pink shorts and a white and pink flowered baggy shirt with a hat so her face doesn't get burnt. Katniss wears a grey sundress that shows off her beautiful baby bump and her curves and a hat to keep her face from the sun. I'm in some shorts and a singlet, nothing too extravagant.

* * *

"Daddy!" Willow exclaims, grabbing my finger with her whole hand and walking to the flower garden we have down the back of our reasonably sized backyard.

"What are you showing me princess?" I ask her.

"Pitty flowers!" She exclaims.

"Really? Do you like flowers?" I ask her.

"Yes. They beautiful!" She states.

"They are aren't they. You we're named after a flower." I tell her as we get to the flower garden.

She struggles as she tries to sits down on the little square of pavement next to the flowers. She sits in good reach so she can smell and look at them, but she gets down and grabs a flower in her hand. She is very self-dependent even if she is just a year and a half old. She is going to be ahead of everyone else in school, I can see that. She is already so aware of the world and people around her.

"Really?" She asks.

"Yes, your middle name, Azalea is a flower." I say picking off a flower from bush with hundreds of them.

"Azaya?" She asks holding up the daisy in her hand towards me.

"No Willow that is a daisy." I tell her.

"Can you say daisy?" I ask her.

"Dayie." She tries.

"No, daisy." I correct her.

"Yes, dayie." She says again.

I smile and laugh and walk over to the bush of azaleas and taking off one of the pink flowers.

"This Willow is an azalea." I tell her, passing it too her.

She accepts it and starts to examine it. Turning it and spinning it in her hand and smelling it.

"Pitty." She says.

"Exactly. Pretty just like you." I tell her, sitting down next to her.

She smiles and then puts it down with the daisy and turns around and grabbing more flowers, making me smile. She is so adorable. She goes on trying to talk the best she can about the flowers and showing them to me, either giving me them and putting them in my hair. I look up to Katniss every now and then and she is sitting on the picnic rug watching us, her face masking the sun from the wide brimmed hat on her head, but I can see clearly the wide smile on her face.

I often get caught looking at Katniss too long and Willow gets my attention and continues to talk about the flowers. I love Willow so much, but Katniss's beauty is often distracting. The way she smiles as Willow and I do things together, the way she rubs her stomach when she does smiles and look at us, just everything. Katniss is the most beautiful woman in the whole world and Willow is the most beautiful girl in the world. They are both all that I care about. I care about them more than I care about myself. I love them both so much.

"Daddy, you listening?" Willow asks.

"Yes princess, of course I am." I say.

"Keep talking. It's cute." I tell her.

"Okay, this one pitty…"

My eyes drift up to Katniss again and this time, I see her not as I have been every other time today, happy, smiling, continuously rubbing her stomach. This time she is staring into the distance, eyes widened, mouth wide open, both hands holding onto her stomach. I'm about to get up, but she shakes her head and a big smile appears on her face as she looks back to me. She jumps up and runs down to us.

"What is it Katniss?" I ask, worry still in my mind and in my speech.

"It's the baby!" She exclaims coming closer to us.

At this stage, Willow has stopped talking and is now looking up to Katniss who is rapidly approaching us.

"What about the baby?" I ask as she gets closer.

"The baby's kicking!" She exclaims, getting down to us and sitting down by us.

I immediately put my hand on her stomach and I can feel it. Something I haven't felt for so long, Katniss's and my baby kicking underneath my hand. I let out a gasp and I put my other hand on her stomach.

"That's the first time with this one isn't it?" I ask her.

"Yes." She says.

"It's so beautiful." I say.

"Wot's beautiful?" Willow asks.

"This." I say, gesturing to Katniss's stomach.

"Willow do you want to feel your younger brother or sister kicking?" Katniss asks.

"Yes!" She says excitedly.

She comes closer and I take my hands off of Katniss's stomach and I pick up Willow and place her in my lap, coming closer to Katniss. Willow holds out her hands to Katniss and Katniss grabs her hands and places them on her stomach. I also place my hand on her stomach and I feel a kick under my hand. Willow let's out a happy screech as she feels her baby brother or sister for the first time.

"Feels funny, Mummy!" Willow says.

"It does, doesn't it?" Katniss tells her.

"Does it hurt you, Mummy?" Willow asks.

Katniss lets out a little laugh.

"No sweetie." Katniss answers.

Everytime the baby kicks under our hands, Willow lets out a little squeal and laughs and I just look at Katniss with my smile growing bigger everytime. When the baby's having its last kicking for today, Willow laughs and I lean over and kiss Katniss, like I have been wanting too for the whole time it's been happening.

"Thank you, for giving me both of them." I whisper to her.

"Thank you for changing my mind about them." Katniss whispers back.

After that, we head back up to the house with Willow's flowers and mine and we lay on the picnic rug, the house now shadowing our faces and we just sit and relax. Willow drifts off and Katniss does too. So I sit here holding onto the people I love with all my heart.

 **Sky's POV**

The bell goes for the end of the day and I get up from my seat and I head out the classroom. I start to walk through the corridors and the outside. At school I have no friends, I have no courage to talk to anyone. Everyone thinks I'm weird and they just pay me out. I don't like that they do it, but I can't form words to stop them. The boys in my class push me around and makes fun of the fact that my parents are Haymitch and Effie. They mostly call me 'the old drunk and escort's kid'. I don't take offence to what they say, it just annoys me. They don't know anything about my life, so they shouldn't even bother talking to me.

* * *

I start to walk through the town and when I get to the markets, I buy an apple like I usually do on my way home and I then bite into it and look through the markets. After I have looked through the markets, I walk back to the Victors' Village. I'm almost there when I get stopped by someone calling my name, well, my nickname.

"Look at the old drunk and escorts kid." One says.

"Where are you going?" Another asks.

As usual, I don't answer, I just concentrate on getting back home.

"She's ignoring us isn't she?" The last one says.

"Yes she is." The first one says.

I feel someone grab my arm, causing my books I was holding to go toppling to the ground. I take my arm back and I get onto the ground and I start to collect my books. They start calling me more names and asking me things, but I just ignore them. When I pick up my book and they are all together, I get up and start to walk towards the Victors' Village at a faster pace.

They start following me, running towards me, still calling me things. The gates are a few hundred meters ahead of me and then one of them pushes me to the ground. I let out a gasp as my elbows, knees and chin come into contact with the ground. They all start laughing. I pick up my head from the ground and I see all of my books everywhere again and the pages coming out. I sigh and then push myself back up to then be punched in the face. I can feel blood coming from my nose and I can taste of blood in my mouth. They then kick me in the stomach and I go crashing to the ground again. There is no use trying to get up again, it's just going to result in getting punched or kicked again, so I just lie on the ground and think someone will eventually come.

"Knock it off!" I hear someone yell from a distance.

I lift my head to see a boy coming in my direction from the woods.

"Fine! She's a lost cause anyway." One says.

That was easier than I thought. I would have thought that it would have resulted in a fight and everything, but the boys just gave up and left. I still lay on the ground, my books and pages going everywhere.

"Are you okay?" The boy asks as he approaches.

"I suppose." I answer.

"Here, I'll help you." He answers, now in front of me, crouching and helping me from the ground.

When I am standing, his face comes into view. Dark brown hair, blue eyes and a pale complexion. I recognise him from my class. Broad shoulders, stocky build and a few inches taller than me.

"I heard them from all the way in the woods, so I just had to come and see what was happening." He explains.

I nod my head.

"Well, thank you." I answer.

He helps me pick up my books and papers and the gives them back to me.

"I'm Harrison, by the way." He says.

"Sky." I say.

"So are you going to be okay from here? You got a few cuts and things." Harrison asks.

"I should be fine. I'm just down there." I say pointing to the Victors' Village.

"Okay."

"Okay."

"So, I guess I will see you tomorrow. In class that is." He says.

"Yeah. Okay. Thanks again." I say, walking backwards, towards the gate of the Victors' Village.

"Anytime." He answers.

"I don't mean that I will help you getting beaten up all the time. I mean…" He stutters at his words and takes a deep breath and starts again.

"I will help you whenever you need it." He answers.

"Well, thanks." I answer.

"You're welcome." He answers with a smile.

I smile back and then turn back around and start walking back to the Victors' Village. I can't help but turn back every few steps to look back at Harrison as he walks back into the woods. Sometimes when I look back, I find him already looking and it makes me smile.

* * *

I get deep into the Victors' Village and my body starts to ache. I would go back home, but I don't want Haymitch to see me like his, I don't know what he could do. I am just in need of a friend, so I walk up to Gale and Johanna's house and I knock on the door and await for an answer. When the door opens, I see Johanna standing there with a smile on her face at first but it then disappears when she sees the state I must be in.

"Sky, what the hell happened?" She asks.

"I was… I…" I stutter at my words and then I end up crying as the pain and the thought of what happened comes back to mind.

"Oh honey." She says, bringing me into a hug.

"Come in and we'll get you cleaned up." She says, bringing me in and closing the door.

"Is Gale here?" I ask when she helps clean my wounds in her bathroom.

"No, he's been out all day. He should be back in an hour or so. I only just got back from your parents." She answers.

I nod and wince as Johanna applies some medicine to my wounds and cuts.

"So, are you going to tell me what happened?" She asks.

"Yes. But, could we keep it between us?" I ask her, not wanting everyone to feel sorry for me.

"Yes. Of course honey." She answers.

I tell her everything about what happened. From the names to the beatings to Harrison saving me. She listens contently the whole time as she helps with my wounds.

* * *

"I'm so sorry this is happening to you. They shouldn't do that. That is just…" Johanna growls.

"It's been going on since I started. The names, not the beatings. That started today." I explain.

"Well, it's not going to happen again. I should just go and throw an axe in every one of their faces." Johanna says.

I smile and laugh.

"No, please don't do anything." I say, more seriously.

"Why? They are bullying you. You shouldn't have to deal with that." She exclaims.

"Yeah, but if you or anyone gets involved, it's just going to get worse. It will give them the idea that I am weak because I don't do anything myself." I tell her.

"You are not weak. You should stand up for yourself. You shouldn't have to deal with this crap!" Johanna states.

"I know." I say quietly.

"Sky, you have to tell your parent's or at least let me." Johanna says.

"No. Please don't. Haymitch will go berserk. Can you just keep this between us? I don't want it to go everywhere. I am asking you as my friend. Please don't tell anyone." I beg.

She takes a deep breath and passes me a cold cloth and nods.

"Okay Sky. Your secrets safe with me." She answers.

"Thank you." I breathe and hold the cloth to my face to get rid of the drying blood.

* * *

"Oh man. Sky, what time did you finish school?" Johanna asks me.

"3:30." I answer.

Johanna curses under her breath.

"You have got to go. Haymitch and Effie are going to be worried sick!" Johanna exclaims.

"Why? What's the time?" I ask

"It's 6:30!" Johanna states.

I am the one to then curse under my breath.

"Okay. I'll go. I'll come by tomorrow. With them knowing of course." I tell her, getting up grabbing my books and running to the door.

"Okay, bye." She calls out.

"Bye!" I yell back as I exit the house and run towards my house.

My eyes drift to the woods and I smile and think of Harrison and how he saved me. I get to the door and open it and walk in, breathing heavily. They are both going to kill me if I don't have a good enough story.

"Sky? Is that you?" I hear Mum yell coming from in the lounge.

"Yeah." I answer.

I walk to the lounge and I see my mum and dad getting up from the couch. Mum has a worried expression on her face and Haymitch's face is worried but angry.

"Where were you? We were worried sick!" Mum exclaims coming over to me and hugging me tightly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realise how late it was. I lost track of time." I answer, true there.

"We know that you finished school at 3:30 and you walk around town for a little bit every day and to expect you at 4:00, so we have been worried for the last two and a half hours!" Haymitch exclaims.

"Yeah, I know and I am really sorry. I was caught up talking to my teacher about one of my assignments that is due and that took a little while and then I went into town and I must have been walking slower or taking a more detailed look today. I was in the Victors' Village after that, I went and saw Johanna. We learnt something today that I knew would interest her." I explain.

Some of that is true. I did talk to my teacher about my assignment, but it was at the start of the lesson. I did take a more detailed look at things, but I wasn't taking too much time and I did tell Johanna about something that happened in school today. We learnt about some of District 7's history and I thought that it was interesting and I had to ask Johanna about it.

"What did you tell her?" Haymitch asks.

"Haymitch, we don't need to interrogate her. I believe her. Go upstairs and have a shower sweetie, dinner will be ready soon." Mum tells me.

"Okay. Thank you Mum." I say to her.

I head upstairs and put my books on my desk and go through them. The pages are ripped, covered with dirt, they are not in the good condition they were before. I close them up and then go and take a shower. I do need one to get all the dirt from my hair and my wounds. Well today has been filled with crazy things and I can only think of the more things that could happen between now and when I wake up tomorrow.

 **Gale's POV**

I get home just after 6:30 today. I've been hunting, trading and buying things today. I left early around seven this morning and went into the woods and hunted for a few hours and with the game that I collected, I went and traded some for money. With the money I got from my game, I spent it on something nice for Johanna that I know she will love that I will give to her on her birthday in two weeks. When I get in she is cleaning up the table, putting away some things.

"Hey, I was just about to start on dinner." She says.

"I've got dinner." I say, walking up to her and giving her a kiss.

"Oh good, because I was actually lying." Johanna states.

"Really? How did I know?" I ask her.

"So, what did you get?" She asks.

"I got good game today, so I traded some for money and then asked Greasy to cook up some of her amazing stew and then give us some. So we're having stew." I answer, pulling out the stew from my game bag.

"Really? Awesome." Johanna says.

I put away my things and clean myself up from the long day I have had. When I come downstairs all cleaned up, I find Johanna sitting at the table waiting for me.

"You could have started." I tell her as I sit down.

"I was going too, but I thought, I can wait until my handsome husband comes back." Johanna says.

I smile and then we eat together and talk about what we did, myself not talking about what I got her. When we finish, I clean up and then we sit in the lounge area

"We should tell Annie about our little boy." Johanna suggests.

"Now?" I ask.

"Yeah, why not? We have nothing else to do and we have to tell her eventually." She explains.

"Yeah, okay." I answer, walking over and getting the phone.

I dial her number and put it on speaker and listen to the rings before she picks up.

 _"_ _Hello?"_ Annie answers.

"Annie, hello." Johanna says.

 _"_ _Oh Johanna, how are you? I was going to call the other day, but I lost track of time and…"_ Annie drifts off.

"It's okay Annie. Look, Gale is here too. We have something we want to tell you." Johanna says.

 _"_ _Hey Gale."_ She says.

"Hey Annie." I say back.

 _"_ _So, what's this news? Is it about the baby?"_ She asks, excitement filling her voice.

"Yes! Gale you tell her." Johanna directs me.

I place my hand on her stomach, rubbing it and thinking back to the first time I saw him.

"We're having a boy!" I say to her, smoothly, but edgy with the excitement.

I hear her let out a little laugh and cry and an 'awe', somehow all is possible at the same time.

 _"_ _Oh gosh, congratulations!"_ She exclaims.

"Thanks." Johanna and I both say.

We end up talking to Annie for a long time, well Annie and Johanna talk and I just listen, but not take anything in because I am too consumed by how beautiful Johanna is and how the baby we wanted so badly is finally on its way and how we saw it yesterday, heard it's heartbeat and found out it's a boy. It's been such an amazing few days. When she hangs up, we sit in comfortable silence whilst my hand rubs it, awaiting for him to start kicking again.

* * *

I hear a knock at the door and it interrupts my wait for him to kick, so I get up, wonder filling in my imagination as to who could be here at this time of night. It might be Katniss or someone like that. But to my surprise, when I open the door, I come face to face with my mother, Vick and Posy.

"Mum!" I exclaim, pulling my mother into an embrace.

"Oh Gale." She says softly, as she wraps her arms around me.

"I didn't know you were coming. You should have said something to us!" I exclaim, pulling away and hugging Vick.

"Oh, surprises are so much better Gale. You know that." She states.

"Hey Posy." I say, picking her up and resting her on my side.

"Hey Gale!" She exclaims.

"Gale, who is it?" I hear Johanna shout from the lounge room.

"Oh, come in. Please. Johanna will be thrilled to see you!" I say, moving to the side and allowing my mother and brother to come in.

They stand in the doorway as I shut the door and put down Posy. I walk in first and Johanna is sitting up more now, her hand on her stomach.

"We have some special guests." I tell her.

"All our guests are special." She says.

My family pops around from the corner and Johanna lets out a sequel. She gets up with much trouble because of her stomach and then walks swiftly over to my mother and embraces her in a hug. They seemed to be best friends as soon as they met in 13 all that time ago.

"Oh, Hazelle. It's so good to see you!" Johanna exclaims.

"The same for you. And can I just ask my son…" My mother pulls away from her embrace to then grab onto her shoulders and turn to me.

"What have you forgotten to tell your own mother?" She asks, firmly, but with excitement in her tone.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry about that." I say softly looking down to my shoes.

"Gale and I are having a little boy." Johanna fills her in.

Her face lights up and pulls Johanna back into another embrace. She starts muttering things to her and then she pulls away and then walks to me.

"Oh, I am so proud of my boy!" She whispers in my ear.

I just smile and take in the fact that my mother and siblings are here.

"Hey Posy. Hey Vick." I hear Johanna say, I open my eyes and see her going over to them and giving them hugs and talking softly to them.

Who would have guessed that ruthless killing machine Johanna Mason would be married and expecting a child? I don't think anyone saw that coming. Maybe I was the one to crack her? I don't know, but if I was. I have cracked open someone so loving and motherly in the inside and ruthless on the outside. I am so happy to have her as my wife!

* * *

We set up for my family to stay for the night before they leave tomorrow to get settled into their newly rebuilt house that Rory helped the construction of when he returned a few months back. Posy and Vick go to bed and then we all stay up talking about everything that has happened in the period from our wedding to now. We talk for hours and it seemed so normal. Just as we say that we should go to bed, the baby starts to kick.

"Hazelle, come feel your grandchild kick!" Johanna exclaims, holding her stomach with such happiness.

My mother goes over and puts both of her hands on her stomach and smiles and chuckles when he kicks.

"I bet he kicks all the time. Just like Gale did." My mother states.

"No, this is the second time. The first was yesterday." Johanna explains.

"Really? Wow. When I was three months pregnant with Gale, he was kicking so much that I would be preoccupied for hours." My mother says.

"Geez Gale. You really wanted out didn't you!" Johanna says looking to me and smiling.

"He definitely did. He wanted to get into those woods and start hunting." My mother jokes.

"Yeah, I bet!" Jo says.

"Well, just get ready for a whole lot more kicking." She exclaims.

"Oh, I am. I love it already!" Jo states.

"Gale, are you going to come and feel your child?" My mother asks.

"I have plenty of time. You can have this round." I say to her.

"Thanks." She says.

Shortly after that when the baby stops kicking, we decide to go to bed. So we part ways at the staircase and head into our different rooms. My mother, Posy and Vick all sleep in the large guest bedroom that we have another two identical too. When Johanna and I get into our room, she presses her lips to mine in a short sweet kiss.

"I wanted to do that for a while now." Johanna states.

"Why didn't you just kiss me? It's only my mother, well your mother too Jo." I say with a grin.

"It's just… I'm still trying to make a good expression. I don't want to seem the needy and grabby type that I actually am." Johanna says.

"Jo. Don't worry about it. My mother already loves you. And besides that, we are young and in love, she understands." I assure her.

"Are you sure?" She asks.

"Positive." I tell her.

"Okay." She says softly, before leaning in and giving me another short kiss.

"Okay. I'm tired. Baby makes me tired, so I'm getting changed and going to bed. We are not doing anything tonight, especially with your family here." Johanna says walking to the wardrobe.

"They are your family too now Jo." I remind her.

"And that makes having sex with them in the house so much better doesn't it?" She says coming out, slipping a shirt over her head.

"No way." I answer.

"Exactly. So get changed, come into bed and shut up and go to sleep." She explains, wriggling under the covers.

"Okay madam." I answer with a smile.

I get changed and hit out the lights and slide into bed with her, my arms wrapping around her, hand resting on her baby bump like I have been since I found out he exists and nestling my head into the crook of her neck.

"Night Gale." She says weakly.

"Night Jo." I answer.

And with that, a few minutes later we are both asleep.

 **Author's Note-**

Hey guys, I really appreciate how you guys love my fanfiction, but I am not happy with the amount of reviews! I really love my review! They make me so damn happy, but when I have a chapter up for a few days and then it only has like three review, i get sad because it takes a lot to put these chapters up! You have NO idea! So, please, for the sake of a happy author, please review! Because if you don't I could kill someone else in the fanfiction and i bet you wouldn't like that! So please, for your sake and mine, please REVIEW! Love you guys, everlark4ever75 xoxoxox

P.S-

I am not pissed at you guys, i just want some love here! xoxox


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, this chapter is... WOW! It has something that will carry on throughout the whole fanfiction. I have already written up to chapter, something, i cannot remember. But i will only post every week because i haven't been writing for a while. So yeah! I hope you enjoy the chapter and PLEASE REVIEW/PM and tell me what you think! I love checking my emails when i am in class!**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Sky's POV**

It's been two weeks since the attack and ever since then I have become a happier person. The day after the attack, Harrison came up to me and insisted that he stayed with me that day, just in case the other boys came at me. Ever since then, he has been with me every day. Sitting with me, talking to me, making me laugh, I've never had someone like Harrison before. A friend that I can always count on. He is so nice and loyal. He is willing to stick up for me and he is helping me with everything. I could not have asked for a better friend. Every day after school, I go to Johanna's and tell her about what had happened that day. She is helping me with things that I think no one else can help me with and I like it.

 **Johanna's POV**

It's been two weeks since Gale and I found out our little baby is a boy, two weeks since his mother and siblings moved back into 12, and since Sky's attack. With Hazelle's warning about the baby kicking heaps more, which is exactly what has been happening. Our little boy kicks when Gale talks to him in the morning, in the afternoon and at night after we have had dinner. That's just what happens, sometimes it's all jumbled around, but everytime that he kicks, I get so happy knowing that our baby is happy in there.

Since Sky's attack, she has been here every afternoon when she finishes school. She tells me about everything that happened with her and Harrison. Just by the way she talks to him around me, I can tell that she likes him and how he apparently acts, he likes her too. It's really cute actually, because Sky does know that she likes him and he likes her. I think today I am going to tell her that she likes him and she doesn't know, who knows.

It was Finn's birthday last week and we were planning on going to 4, but Finn got sick and Annie called off the party we were going to throw him. She is apparently re-scheduling so we can celebrate his birthday another day, but hasn't said anything since that day. We all gathered at Katniss and Peeta's and sung him 'Happy Birthday' through the phone. It wasn't how it was supposed to be, but it was good and made Finn laugh, so I think we did something right.

It's also been hard for Annie. Finn screams and screams and nothing Annie or Wendy do helps, they are both convinced it is because he wants the comfort of his father, but he cannot have that and it makes me cry. If anything happened to Gale or I when this baby is born, we would never forgive ourselves. We don't want our baby to grow up in a position of not knowing their parents, we aren't going to let that happen.

Today is my birthday and as far as I'm aware, it's just going to be me and Gale all day. I would be fine with that, but if they have some surprise thing planned, I would be happy with that too.

* * *

I wake with Gale beside me, his fingers running down my arm, his eyes looking deeply into mine. I smile and grab onto his arm, my hand holding a nice grip onto his arm.

"Happy birthday Jo." He whispers, leaning down and kissing my shoulder a few times.

"Oh, is this what I get every birthday?" I ask him as he starts to kiss down my arm.

"Possibly. Because today isn't just your birthday." Gale says, kissing up to my neck.

"Really? What else is today?" I ask seriously.

I have no idea what it could be.

"Today is that day… Wait, you don't remember?" Gale asks looking up to me.

"I love you Gale, but it's slipped my mind." I fill him in.

He lets out a little laugh.

"Today, exactly a year ago is the day that I asked you to marry me." Gale states.

"What? Really? I didn't know that day was my birthday. Oh wow. I'm so sorry I forgot. I can't believe it!" I exclaim.

"God Johanna." Gale says.

"What, I'm sorry." I say with a smile creeping across my face.

"I know." He says softly.

After that, Gale presses his lips down to mine and my birthday begins, but before anything happens, Gale stops.

"Wait, I have a present for you." He says, moving to the bedside table, opening the draw and pulling out a little box.

"What could it be?" I ask sarcastically, recognising the little box from a jewellery store.

He hands it to me and leans on his arm as he watches me examining the box. I smile down to him before pulling up the lid and a gasp escaping my lips. White gold necklace with a pendant on it. It's a white gold circle incrusted with diamonds and an emerald pine tree in the centre. I pick it up in my hands and notice an engraving in the side reading, _'Johanna'_. I turn it around and look on the other side of it to see _'Love Good looking'_ craved into it. I smile down at it and then look up to Gale.

"So, do you like it?" He asks.

I lean into him slowly and press my lips to his fore head before whispering,

"I love it."

Gale then puts it on me and I cannot help but touch it and asking him how much it was, but because he loves me, he wanted to spend his money on me for something that I knew I would like. And he does know me a lot because, it is the best gift anyone could possibly give me.

 **Katniss's POV**

 _I'm running through the woods, with the screams of my loved ones filling my ears. "Katniss!" Peeta screams. "Mummy!" Willow screams. "Katniss!" Gale screams. Everyone screams my name. I can feel my eardrums about to explode. I cannot stand it anymore. That's when I get a pang of pain in my abdomen. I grab hold of my stomach to find that it's so big that I look like I'm going to explode. I let out a scream of pain that joins the screams surrounding me. I look up to see swarms of Jabberjays circling me. I let out another ear piercing scream and then the other screams stop._

 _I open my eyes to find myself in a white room, laying on a bed. No one with me, except the screams that I cannot hold back. The next thing I know I hear an ear piercing scream of a little baby. I am gifted with a child in my arms. Pain still rips through me. More screams occur and then I am gifted with another child. One with dark hair and seam grey eyes and the other with blonde hair and blue eyes. My boys. I manage a smile before door on the other side of the room slam open and Peeta comes storming in._

 _"_ _Peeta, what is it?" I ask him as he continues to approach me at a high and forceful speed._

 _His arms reach out for the boy with the dark hair and grey eyes and he takes him and snaps his neck. I let out a cry of pain as I hear the crack of my son's neck break. I look to Peeta, tears filling my eyes. I expect to see his beautiful blue eyes but instead I am stared down by black eyes that I have never seen before. This is not my Peeta._

 _"_ _Well done Peeta. Well done. No hesitation at all." I hear clapping and the voice that haunts my dreams, Snow._

 _He comes into view. His white beard trimmed to perfection. His white hair flowing above his shoulders. His short figure coming closer to us as he speaks._

 _"_ _What did you do to him?" I shriek._

 _"_ _Oh, just made a few adjustments. Now Peeta doesn't remember you as you were. Now you are a threat to his life and he wants you and whatever else related to you, dead." Snow says, almost hissing the poison at me._

 _"_ _No, Peeta. Peeta it's me Katniss. These are our children." I tell him._

 _"_ _Now!" Snow says._

 _Peeta's hands grab the boy with the blonde hair and blue eyes and also snaps his neck. I let out a cry of pain again, hot tears pouring from my eyes._

 _"_ _You're a mutt! You killed my family! And now, I must kill you!" Peeta exclaims, reaching behind himself and pulling out a knife and stabbing it through my chest._

"Nooooooo! Peeta!" I scream.

"Katniss, it's just a dream, sshh. It's not real!" Peeta tells me.

When my eyes adjust, I am not in the woods or in a white room, I am in my bed. In Peeta's and my house in the Victors' Village. Peeta right beside me. This scares me and I shift away from him. My eyes, wide and scared looking into his worried eyes. This doesn't stop me from shifting away from him. I notice that my limbs are shaking so much that it's messing up my vision.

"Katniss it's just a dream! It's not real! I'm right here." Peeta says to me.

His body shifts closer to me and his hand extends out, trying to touch me but I jump out of the bed and start to back away to the wall.

"Don't come near me!" I half scream at him.

"Katniss, it was a dream. Nothing is real. Just calm down, this stress isn't good for the baby." He says to me.

"The baby." I say softly.

"You killed them." I start off, tears gathering in my eyes.

"You killed our children. Our sons. You killed them. You snapped their necks. You called me a mutt. You blamed me for killing your family. You killed me. You want to kill me." I scream at him.

Tears are pouring out of my eyes. His eyes look at me worry and scared.

"Katniss listen to me." Peeta starts off, softly and firmly.

I'm struggling to breathe, my breaths short. My eyes are exploding with tears. He starts to move off the bed, slowly and carefully. Each movement he makes, sends me walking backwards into the wall.

"Katniss, please. Stay still and listen." He tells me.

Fear is overcoming my body and little screeches are forming in my throat. He is now, slowly walking towards me, his hands out in front of him.

"It was just a dream, okay. I don't think you are a mutt. You are not a mutt. I don't blame you for the death of my family okay. It was the Capitol and not you. I haven't killed our sons, we don't have any yet. Even if we did have sons, I would never, ever kill them. Especially snap their necks. That is not what I would do and you should know that. It was all just a dream. Please just calm down, this is not good for the baby and you know that." He says softly to me.

"But, Snow… He…"

"Snow is dead. He is gone. Dead. He is no threat to us anymore." Peeta assures me.

"Your eyes, black." I stutter out, still shaking.

"Katniss, they are not black. See." He comes up to me and looks me straight into my eyes.

Blue.

I'm still drawing short breath and shaking. He reaches out to me and touches my arm. I tense up at is touch, letting out a little gasp.

"I'm not going to kill you Katniss. Not ever. You mean the absolute world to me and if I did kill you, I would then kill myself because I couldn't live with that or without you. Don't ever think that I would kill you, because I most certainly wouldn't." Peeta tells me.

I draw in a deep breath and then let it out slowly. I take a few deep breaths to calm me down and eventually, I let the screams in the back of my throat go away.

"That's better." Peeta whispers.

"It… wasn't real… was it?" I ask shakily.

He shakes his head and then grabs onto my arm with his other hand.

"No, not real." He assures me.

I start to then say, 'Not real' in my head to try and calm me down more and sure enough it works a little bit, but I need a bit more help. So, I move slowly to Peeta and walk into his arms. I rest my head on his shoulder and start to breathe deeply before I break down again. He must notice, because he wraps his arms tightly around me and rests his head on mine.

"You're okay Katniss. It's okay." He says softly to me.

He kisses my head and rubs circles into my back with one of his hands.

"I'm sorry." I say breaking down again, tears coming down my face.

"It's okay. It was just a dream, I know that you didn't mean it. It was just a dream. You just freaked me out so much." He tells me.

"I'm sorry." I whisper again.

"I know." He says.

Then Peeta just stands holding me as I fall apart, making 'sshhing' noises to calm me and he does.

"You're still shaking." He comments.

I nod my head.

"I'm going to put a bath on for you. Does that sound good?" He asks.

I nod my head again, with the inability to talk in case I break down again.

"Okay. Do you want me to go and do it now?" He asks.

I nod my head again.

"Alright. Are you going to be okay in here?"

I nod.

"Just sit on the bed and I'll be back okay." He says pulling away and walking me to the bed and putting me down.

"I'll be a few minutes." He says kissing my head and then walking into the bathroom.

When I hear the water turn on, I look to the door and take a deep breath and get up. I walk out of the room slowly and down the hallway. I walk into Willow's room and see her in her crib sleeping. I lean over the crib and pick her up. Her eyes open, but then they drop back down. Looking at her and holding her is calming. It makes me realise that this is reality and not just some dream. I don't take my eyes off of her, I walk backwards into the rocking chair and I sit in it. Willow is definitely bigger now than what she was when I held her for the first time. She is so amazing, beautiful and just perfect.

"Katniss!" I hear Peeta yell.

I want to yell back to let him know where I am, but I cannot talk and I don't want to wake Willow up. I hear his heavy footsteps coming down the hallway. I turn my head up to be meted with his eyes looking at me.

"Oh Katniss." He says.

"I'm sorry. I just needed to hold her." I whisper, my voice still shaky.

"I know. I should have guessed, but I didn't see you and I got worried." He says.

"I was going to yell, but I didn't want to wake her up." I whisper to him.

He nods and comes over to us and kneels down beside me, touching my leg.

"She isn't going to wake up in a while, I only just changed her. She was screaming when you were." He informs me.

I close my eyes and take a deep breath.

"If you want to tell me later, you can. I know that you are better after you have told someone." He says.

I nod.

"Just, let me take her and go and have that bath." He says to me.

I nod again and look down to Willow and pass her to him. He gets up and puts her in the crib and comes back to me and helps me from the chair. I look down and see my stomach and I let out another deep breath. I completely forgot about the baby. But it looks perfect and how I left it last night.

* * *

We get into the bathroom after a long walk down the hallway and through our bedroom. Peeta helps me pull off my clothes with the dream still dawning on me and making my movement slow and not helpful. He then helps me get into the hot soapy water which has already helped me relax just that little bit more. When I am fully emerged in the water, he kisses my head and then makes his way out of the bathroom, then my voice stops him.

"Peeta."

"Mmhmm." He answers.

"Please don't leave me here." I say to him.

"I need you in case I lose it again." I tell him, pretty much pleading for him to stay.

"Okay. I'm right here." He says stepping back from the door and shutting it.

He moves over to the toilet and puts down the lid and sits on it.

"No Peeta. I need you to hold me." I beg.

"Oh, right. Sorry." He apologizes.

He then takes off his pyjama pants and boxers and I move forward so he can sit behind me. He gets into the water and sits behind me and pulls me into his chest, my body resting against him between his legs. I put my head back and let my eyes close as I begin to finally relax for the first time today.

* * *

The water becomes cold and I start to shiver, so Peeta gets out and gets some towels and then helps me out. He wraps a big fluffy towel around me and then wraps one around his waist, to then get another one and he drapes it over the both of us and he hold me again. All I need and want right now is Peeta's warmth and comfort and that is what I am getting. He then wraps an arm around my waist and hold my hand and we walk into the bedroom. He places me on the bed along with the other towel wrapped around my shoulders and he heads into the walk-in-wardrobe. He comes out a few minutes later in a white shirt and grey shorts holding some clothes for me.

"Do you want me to help you?" He asks.

I nod. That dream really did take every bit of energy in my body and strained it to have nothing left. Peeta then helps me into the clothes he got, a grey tight dress which flows to the floor and shows all my curves and my baby bump.

"Thank you." I mutter to him when I am dressed.

"It's alright." He says

 **Peeta's POV**

That dream she had must have really got into her head. She walks slowly and barely moves and talks. It's like the dream re-wired her head to make me look threatening and this is the rebound of the fixing up process. She really scared me. I was changing Willow and feeding her when her screams started. I wanted to run and comfort her straight away, but I needed to finish feeding Willow, despite her screams mentally pulling me apart. When Willow was back in her crib and falling asleep, I ran out and into Katniss's and my room where she was thrashing around, screaming and crying. It breaks my heart when she is in pain.

I went to her side and started to calm her when she stopped screaming and woke up, I continued to try and calm her, but then she went all scarce. It scared me that she was acting this way. This type of thing never happened before. She has never been afraid of me, usually she is wanting my words and comfort to help her forget, but this time was different. She was screaming at me to keep away and screaming things that I apparently did, and it was freaking me out beyond anything that ever happened.

She thought that I killed our 'sons', that I snapped their necks because of Snow. She thought I blamed her for my family getting killed. She thought that I killed her! I had never heard her say such horrendous things. I would, not ever, kill her or our children. Not in a million years or for a million dollars. I would never do such a thing. It makes me so scared that she would dream something like that and then think it was real. I have never felt so scared in all my life.

Then when I eventually managed to tell her that I wasn't going to kill her or our children and managed to hold her as she broke down in my arms, she vanished when I got back from running the bath for her. As a reaction, I yelled out her name and then went running to Willow's room, to find her cradling her in her arms. I knew that she would be holding Willow. It calms her when she has a nightmare. Something about realising that this is the present and real and not some nightmare that she has conjured up in her head.

She then asked me to bath with her because she didn't want to have a break down and me not being with her as she did. So I did, holding her until she was shivering which I then got up and got the biggest, fluffiest towel that we own in the house and then I wrap her in it and wrapped a towel around my waist and draped the other one on our shoulders as I held her again. I then sat her on the bed and got her a dress that would go on easily, she would find comfortable and then would be good in the hot summer we have these days. I put it on her and then we go downstairs. I help her into a seat and then get her breakfast that I know she would like and she will need.

As I make her bacon and eggs, I am always looking back to her to make sure she is okay and not breaking down for the third or something or rather time like that today. But everytime I look back, she is just looking out the window that is looking out to the other Victors' house, not doing anything except rubbing her stomach which I don't think she knows she is doing. When I am done, I put it on a plate and take it down to her along with a glass of orange juice. She gets startled as I place the plate and glass in front of her. She looks down and grabs the juice and slowly drinks some of it. I then give her the cutlery and she starts to slowly eat it. After eating myself, I watch Katniss as she finishes. When she does, she touches her stomach again and starts to rub it again. I take the plate, clean them and then go back down to the table and I watch her.

* * *

"I started in the woods." She begins.

I get up and then take the seat next to her and I grab her free hand and hold it with a tight, reassuring grip.

"Jabberjays were flying all around me. Willow's, Gale's, your screams and the others were who were haunting me. My eardrums were going to explode. I couldn't take it anymore, that's when I felt a sharp pain in my stomach and I closed my eyes and screamed to then find myself in another place. Everything white and confronting."

Katniss is now holding her stomach, like it's going to fall off and her eyes are shut tight. I hold a tighter grip on her hand and she continues.

"I was screaming so much as the pain in my stomach grew more and then I gave birth to two boys. One with dark hair and seam grey eyes and the other with blonde hair and blue eyes. They were beautiful."

She pauses and squeezes my hand tightly and I can feel her tense up.

"Then you came in. You were charging into the room, straight towards me and the babies. It was you, but your actions weren't yours. You took the boy with the dark hair and grey eyes from my arms and you snapped his neck." She chokes the last bit out.

Tears start to fall through her eyes and onto her cheeks.

"Snow then came in congratulating you for killing him with no fuss. He then told me that he changed you, to make me seem life-threatening to you. That's when you took the other boy and snapped his neck. You then came at me, calling me a mutt, saying I killed your family and that now you had to kill me. Then you stabbed me and I woke up." She finishes.

That is so much worse than what I assumed it was. She acted the way anyone would. I just… wow. Katniss has now started to cry non-stop now. So I bring her into my embrace and she cries yet again into my shoulder.

"It's okay. It was just a dream. You know I would never do a thing like that or never let anything like that happen." I say to her.

She doesn't respond, she just continues to cry into my shoulder. We sit like this, myself just holding onto her as she falls apart again. She's muttering things to me about her being sorry and that and I just mutter sweet nothings into her ear so she cheers up a bit more.

* * *

After a while, Willow wakes up and it stops grabs Katniss's attention and she ends up going up and getting her. I then get Willow's breakfast and Katniss comes down with Willow, her face still blank. I insist to feed Willow, but Katniss wants too, so she takes the food and feeds Willow. It takes a little bit, but Katniss ends up showing a smile as Willow says something to her. We end up in the lounge room, Willow in Katniss's arms and my eyes strained on Katniss.

"Oh Katniss." I suddenly remember.

She looks up to me.

"Yes Peeta." She answers softly.

"We have Johanna's birthday party this afternoon." I remind her one thing.

"Oh. Right." She says.

"I'm sure if you aren't feeling up to going…"

"I want to go." She interrupts me.

"Okay. Because I was going to say…"

"I know what you were going to say Peeta. And I'm saying I want to go." She tells me forcefully.

"Okay." I answer.

She goes back to looking at Willow.

"And also…"

She looks back up to me.

"Tomorrow we are leaving for the interview with Caesar." I tell her.

She rolls her eyes and pushes her head back into the couch.

"And I know, that you probably want don't want to go. So I could call Caesar and re-schedule." I say to her, in case she goes off at me again.

"No. It's okay. Panem has been waiting long enough. They deserve a stupid interview." Katniss says, pulling her head back up, looking back down to Willow.

"Are you sure?" I ask her.

"Yes Peeta." She says.

"Okay. So, I just wanted to remind you because… yeah." I stutter.

"Thanks, I forgot about it anyway." She states.

I nod and get up.

"Where are you going?" She asks.

"To get Johanna's present. It's not just her birthday party remember?" I say to her.

"Yeah. Right. I'm sorry, I'm just not… not me." She says.

"I know. I know." I say walking to her and kissing her head.

"You don't have to be sorry. That really shook you up okay. I understand." I reassure her.

She nods and then I kiss her head once more before heading upstairs to get the things for the party.

 **Sky's POV**

"Sky honey, are you almost ready to leave?" My mother yells to me.

"Yes." I yell back.

I stand in the mirror in a lavender dress that Effie set out for me to wear today for Johanna's birthday and baby shower. It's beautiful. Straps covering my shoulders, chest to the absolute perfect fitting and from the waist down, a beautiful flowing skirt going to just below my knees. A flower headband in my hair, pushing my blonde locks from my eyes. White flats to go with them. It is one of the plus sides to having Effie has a mother, beautiful clothes that match perfectly together.

I take one last look in the mirror before walking out of the door of my bedroom and down the stairs. When I get down to the bottom floor, I see Effie and Haymitch talking to each other softly with a few kisses involved. I really hate breaking them up because they are so adorable together, but I should announce myself. So I clear my throat and they both look to me.

"Oh sweetie, you look beautiful." Effie says approaching me.

"Well, all I had to do was put on the things you laid out. They are the beautiful things." I say with a smile.

"No, you are beautiful. They are just clothes." Haymitch says, approaching me and kissing my fore head and walking towards the door.

* * *

We head off in the direction of the party, which is in the backyard of one of the vacant houses in 12's Victors' Village. We go through a gate at the side, to hear that someone's already here. When we come into view of the backyard, it is set up beautifully. The flowers in full bloom in the nice summer day. Balloons with, 'Happy Birthday', 'Congratulations', 'It's A Boy!' and similar things written on them and placed in bundles around the backyard. A table with food lays in the middle of the large grass square under two big umbrellas, seats under the table and right on the edge of the table is three people. One young girl, about eight to ten years old, a boy a little younger than me and a woman who looks like someone I know, I just can't put my finger on it.

"Hazelle!" Effie exclaims.

"Oh Effie." The woman, I presume is Hazelle, answers back.

"It's good to see you." Effie goes up and hugs her.

"It's been too long." My mother states.

"Why yes it has." Hazelle answers.

"Hey Haymitch." She greets my father.

"Hey Hazelle." My father answers.

"And I guess this is the girl that everyone has been talking about." Hazelle says, drawing her attention to me.

"Hi." I simply say, my shyness beginning to take over.

"Hazelle, I would like you to meet our daughter, Sky." I give her a small smile and she gives me a beaming one in return.

"Sky, this is Gale's mother, Hazelle." Effie tells me.

Gale! That's who she looks like. Gosh, I can be really caught up in my own thoughts sometimes.

"Pleasure to meet you Sky." Hazelle says with a courteous nod of her head in my direction.

"Thanks, you too." I answer quickly.

"I didn't know you were coming. Let alone here in 12!" My mother exclaims.

"Yeah well, we moved back here a few weeks ago and back into our newly built house. We like it here. We did like 13, but 12 is always going to be our home." Hazelle explains.

Effie and Haymitch make a 'ah' sound as they catch up on the obviously missed time.

"So, here we are now. We just had to set this up for Johanna. She deserves such a thing. So it was Gale's idea, we just went alone with it and set it all up these past few days." Hazelle states.

"So, you have permission to use this place as a party destination?" Haymitch asks.

"Of course! We didn't just pick a house and raid it, of course we ask for the permission and it was granted, knowing that it was going to be used for a birthday party and celebration for my first grandson." Hazelle tells us.

I nod my head along with my parents and then I hear the gate open and our heads all turn to see Peeta, Katniss and Willow coming down the side of the house.

"Katniss! Peeta! Willow!" Everyone calls out, irregularly timed.

"Hi guys!" Peeta says, pretty much on behalf of the three of them.

I can see by the way Katniss is moving that something is up, maybe she'll tell us or I'll ask her later. He sets the many presents he was carrying on the table that already contains the things that Haymitch put onto it.

 **Johanna's POV**

"Gale, where are we going?" I ask as he leads me out of the house and through the Victors' Village, one hand is laced with his, the other absentmindedly touching the necklace on my neck that I adore.

"You'll find out." He answers.

"Oh come on, just tell me." I whinge.

"Nope. You'll find out eventually. It's not going to take long to get there." He tells me.

"Get where?" I ask again.

"Sshh." He says to me.

Gale stops at a house in the Victors' Village and drops my hand that was laces with his.

"I have to go and get something from in the back here." Gale announces.

"Oh okay." I answer.

He walks off into the backyard of the house and I call out,

"Why the hell are we here anyway?"

I get no answer, except Gale when he comes into view a few minutes later.

"Come on. Something is back in here and I want to show you." He tells me, grabbing my hand and leading me through the gate at the side of the house.

When we get through the gate, I standing in front of everyone I love. Sky, Katniss, Peeta, Effie, Haymitch, Hazelle, Vick, Willow and Posy. The backyard of this house is set up with streamers, balloons, umbrellas, tables of presents and food. I am in shock, all of this, for me.

"Happy Birthday Johanna!" They all yell.

"And also welcome to your baby shower." Gale whispers into my ear.

I turn around and kiss Gale right on the lips before turning around seeing everyone smiling at us.

"This cannot be all for me?" I say.

"It is!" Effie exclaims.

"You have deserved this." Gale whispers again.

I let out a little squeal and walk over to Katniss and hug her. She whispers happy birthday, but weakly. I then do the same to everyone else before we head over to the food table.

* * *

We, Katniss and I, taste all of the different varieties of foods that were there. Cakes, soups, pastries, you name it. Whatever they could get, they got it. We then start opening the presents, Effie undivided request. From Effie, Haymitch and Sky, they give me a beautiful white gold anklet with a few charms on it and a little vial of pine tree essence that I know was Sky's idea. She knew how much I like the smell of the trees in 7 and how they reminded me of home. For the baby, a few onesies, toys and books on pregnancy and child development. From Posy, a necklace made with all kinds of things that I promised I would wear everywhere because I thought it was so thoughtful.

From Hazelle, things that will help me and the baby. From Katniss and Peeta, a trip to 7 whenever we want an escape, I told them it was too much, but they brushed off my excuse. For the baby, somethings they bought for their baby, thinking it was a boy, so some light blue shades of equipment and clothes. And Willow, came over to me and gave me a kiss on the cheek and said, 'Happy Berfday'. I smiled at this gesture because it was so adorable.

"So, have you thought of names for the little guy?" Effie asks me.

We sit on the grass, the afternoon sun dawning on us. Us including, Katniss, Sky, Effie, Hazelle and I. I look up to Gale after the question was asked, Gale and the others standing under the porch laughing.

"No, not yet." I tell her.

"And anyway, even if we did have names, we wouldn't tell you guys!" I state with a smile.

"Yes you would! You would tell us from you and Gale being pressured to tell us." Effie exclaims.

Everyone laughs along with this and agreeing.

"Fine! If you want to know that baby's name when we have it, we will tell you… maybe." I say to them.

"Katniss, what about you? Have you had an ultrasound yet?" Hazelle asks Katniss.

Katniss picks at a piece of grass and starts to pull it apart, not looking to any of us.

"No. I think Peeta and I will have one when we get back from the Capitol." She says quietly.

"And you are… how far along?" Hazelle asks.

"Three months." She answers.

"You are quite big for three months, if I may say." Hazelle tells her.

"Yeah well, I thought maybe the baby is larger or just developing quicker." Katniss tell her.

"So what Peeta thought is already out of the question?" I ask her.

Her eyes widen at my question, but she doesn't look up.

"It could still be an option." She replies.

"What could still be an option?" Effie asks.

"Excuse me." Katniss says, putting her hands to either side of herself and pushing herself up off the ground.

She walks away and out through the gate.

"Twins." I answer, looking from the gate to Effie and back to the gate.

 **Peeta's POV**

We are all standing and talking when I see Katniss get up from the grass and walk through the gate. I excuse myself, Willow already asleep in Haymitch's arms, I then head in the same direction through the gate. I'm out the front and I'm about to call out her name and then I see her sitting on the steps of the house, her hands over her face. I walk over to her and sit next to her and I wrap my arms around her so her face is in my chest. I hear her start to sob, almost uncontrollably. She doesn't stop, I just keep holding her in hope that she might stop.

I see Johanna coming into view from the backyard and she looks worried. She lips, 'What did I do?', but I just shake my head and mouth back, 'Don't worry'. She then turns back around and heads back to the party. After a few more minutes, I start to ask her things.

"What was it?" No response.

"Was it something about the baby?" I get a small nod.

"About the dream?" I say, she starts to sob again.

"Katniss. Sshh. It wasn't real. Stop thinking that it is going to happen, because it isn't. You may be pregnant with twins, but I will not, ever hurt them. If your mind is telling you that I would, you need to get it through you mind that you know me so much better than for me to kill our children. I know that this has shaken you up a lot, but you have to get past this. The only way you are going to get past this is to be the strong woman, which I know you are and fight these dreams that are messing with your mind, changing your thoughts of me and making me seem as a threat to you. Katniss, you know, deep down, that I am not someone who would kill their children. Even if I was turned into something I'm not, I would not ever kill our children or you. Don't you ever think that I will."

At this stage, I am trying to hold back my tears as I try and convince Katniss to believe what is real. Katniss is now just sniffing on my shoulder.

"Katniss, please. Be strong, for me."

A tear escapes my eye, I close my eyes, rest my head against Katniss's and I take deep breaths before I cough and another two tears fall. I feel Katniss shift beneath me and I pull away, looking into her eyes and seeing them red and blotchy. Katniss then wraps his arms around me and pulls both of us together. She buries her head into my shoulder and I bury mine in hers.

"I'll be strong." She whispers.

"I'll fight the dreams. I don't want to breakdown everytime I hear something. I'm going to fight them. I'm going to be strong, for you." She says.

I pull away and look her in the eyes and grab her face in my hands.

"Thank you. Thank you." I continue to whisper this until our fore heads are touching.

I then put my lips to hers, for the first time today. It's long and full of love and forgiveness.

"So did you two just want some alone time?" I hear being said.

We pull away and see Haymitch standing before us, Willow still asleep in his arms. My arms fall from her body, but keep a strong grip on her arms. He must see our faces, because his face goes from a smirk to a worried, curious look.

"It's something more than what I am thinking, isn't it?" Haymitch asks.

I nod my head and rub my thumb across Katniss's arm, in attempt to calm her more.

"Do you want to talk to the wise old man about it?" He asks.

"Maybe another time Haymitch." I say to him.

"Just spend this time holding onto your great niece." Katniss says.

"She really is a great, great niece." Haymitch says with a smirk.

Katniss and I both let out little laughs, the first time she has laughed all day. And it sounded beautiful.

"Come on kiddos, come back to the party." Haymitch says to us.

"Just enjoy it. Please. And we will get through of more of this later." I tell her.

She nods her head and then starts to stand up.

"There we go. Now we just need a smile and it looks as though nothing happened at all." Haymitch tells her.

Katniss' lips form a smile and I then smile too and stand up, to then grab her hand. We then follow Haymitch back into the party. At first, everyone is looking at us with wide and worried eyes about where we were and obviously they can see our red, blotchy faces from all the tears. But they keep their opinions and questions to themselves, with we very much appreciated.

After we have cake and the sun starts to set, bringing to life the colour that I adore the most in the world, we all decide to head back to our own houses to enjoy the last few hours left of the day. With our stomachs full from the food we have been able to eat since this afternoon, we are able to just go to bed, not having to worry about anything else. With Willow being awake pretty much since Katniss and I re-joined the party, she was tired once again as we made ourselves back home. I think spending time playing with Posy was tiring because as soon as she is down in her crib, her eyes are closed and she is soundly asleep.

This then becomes the time for both Katniss and I to discuss the things and incidents that have occurred today. We talk for hours, tears not showing once, even though they made a threatening appearance a few times. But we took some deep breaths and used soothing words and then we just stayed quiet for a little bit before we started to talk about it again. It was a very deep and hard thing to talk about and overcome, but I think Katniss has started to come to her senses and realise that it's just her mind playing tricks on her and that it's nothing to worry about. With our journey to the Capitol tomorrow morning, we decide after hours of discussion that we should get some sleep so we are at our best tomorrow for the interview. So we both fall asleep, Katniss in my arms, clinging onto me so if the nightmares reappear tonight, she can hold on tight and reassure herself that nothing is real and that it's just her imagination.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary of chapter-**

 **Katniss, Peeta and Willow all head to the Capitol for the interview with Caesar that Katniss has been dreading for years. Cute fluff and Everlark and Toast Baby Moments. (May as well call it Toast Baby Moments! What else should I call it?) Author's Note at end of chapter.**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Katniss's POV**

I'm surprised that I slept right through last night. I think the combination of Peeta's and my conversation last night and his arms tightly wrapped around me, helped with keeping those dreaded demons away. I wake up with Peeta looking at me and caressing my hair. When I look up to him, he smiles and then kisses my fore head.

"No nightmares." Peeta says, smiling down to me.

"No. No nightmares." I agree.

After a little while of quiet, Peeta says,

"There was one stage that you held a very tight grip on me that woke me up. I thought you were having another nightmare, but you didn't wake up so I thought you had fought it."

"I… I did?" I ask.

This is confusing. To be honest, I have no recollection of having any dreams let alone another nightmare.

"Yeah. I got worried. But after a little while, your grip loosened and you continued to sleep. I stayed up and just made sure that you wouldn't wake up and go into a fit, but you didn't so I fell back asleep." Peeta tells me.

"Oh. I'm sorry." I apologise.

"It's okay. I'm just glad that you are okay." He says to me.

I give him a small smile and then reach up and peck his lips.

* * *

When Willow wakes up, we all head downstairs and get breakfast. After that, we start to pack for our trip to the Capitol. I only pack a few different outfits, knowing that we are going to be there for a few days and that Cinna and Portia are getting outfits for us to wear for the interview. I'm getting excited to see Cinna again. Neither one of us has seen him or Portia since our wedding over six months ago. The only thing I am worried about is the interview and all of the attention that is going to be inflicted on Peeta, Willow and I after it. They are all going to want to know everything that has happened to us between the last interview and now. It has been over two years, but Peeta and I aren't ready for that kind of attention again. Maybe we could ask them to stay out of our lives and leave us be. It might be plausible.

* * *

With a bag packed for Peeta, Willow and I, we are ready to go. We said all of our final goodbyes last night, so we just have to wait until the hovercraft comes in. We walk to where the hovercraft comes and sit on the bench that is there. I hold Willow in my arms and look out to the clear patch of dirt. I then see Peeta move so he is facing me, so I turn and look at him as he smiles and looks from my eyes down to Willow.

"What?" I ask him.

"Oh just…" He says monotone, with a huge smile on his face.

"Oh just, what?" I ask him with a laugh.

"Oh just, I haven't done this in a while." He says, whilst coming closer.

"Done what in a while?" I ask him.

He moves closer to me and reaches out his hand and touches Willow on the nose and says,

"Pop!"

Willow then lets out a loud squeal as her face breaks into a large smile. I then let out a little laugh and so does Peeta and then does it again and again. Willow is now in hysterics and it's so adorable.

The connection Peeta has with her is unbelievable. They have a relationship only a father and daughter would have and neither of them can have that with anyone else except them. It makes me so happy that even though being pregnant with Willow in the games was dangerous, she could not be any more perfect and such an amazing impact of both mine and Peeta's lives. Getting pregnant with her was the best thing that ever happened to me, besides fall for my boy with the bread.

When we get into the Capitol hovercraft, we secure Willow in the seat that they have for her and Peeta and I sit next to each other, our fingers intertwined. The hovercraft then starts to move, sending me in a frightful moment, remembering that the last time I was in a Capitol hovercraft, they were taking me to the Capitol to begin my four long months of torture. My hand grabs a tight grip onto Peeta's hand and I start to breathe heavily, my eyes staring into the distance as the vision become clear on the torture that was inflicted.

"Katniss? Katniss, what is it?" I hear someone ask me.

I am blocking the world around me out and I haven't realised. Reality hits me and I know that it's Peeta's worrying voice.

"Katniss, please answer me. What is it?" He asks.

My eyes blink and I am suddenly aware of the surrounding around me, my hand holding a death grip onto Peeta's most-likely breaking his hand. I turn to face him, my eyes wide with worry and scarce. I take a deep breath and look into Peeta's worried eyes.

"It's just, the last time I was in a Capitol hovercraft, they were transporting me from the arena and to the Capitol, where they tortured me." I answer the best that I could.

"Oh Katniss. I'm sorry, I completely forgot." He says running his thumb over my knuckles.

"It's okay, I'll be alright in a minute. Just hold onto me." I say, loosening the grip I had on his hand.

"Always." He answers, holding my hand and putting his other hand on my arm and caressing it, calming me.

After a few minutes, I come back into reality and the flashbacks are now gone. Peeta and I then talk about other things until we end up in the Capitol.

* * *

We arrived in the Capitol just over an hour ago and it's exactly how I remember it. Horrid, overwhelming and people buzzing for the fact that we are in the Capitol. We walked directly to the hotel that we are staying at, a few minutes from the place that Caesar is going to be interviewing us. We rushed into the hotel and were greeted by two people who took us up to our room on the top floor. It's a huge room with floor to ceiling mirrors that overlooks the Capitol, which I think will look pretty spectacular tonight when it's dark and the lights are on, it will bring back memories. It's decorated in a way that it's not too 'Capitol', but just nice and elegant. The people who got the room ready must have known that we hate how 'Capitol' the Capitol can be, as funny as that sounds.

I am sitting on the floor looking out to the Capitol with Willow in my arms when there is a knock at the door. Peeta who was in the kitchen getting something for Willow and I says he will get the door and I don't argue, I just continue to watch my daughter as she takes in the sight of the Capitol. I hear voices and I turn to see Peeta standing at the door with very familiar faces standing behind it. Cinna, Portia, Flavius, Venia and Octavia.

"Cinna!" I exclaim.

They all look to me and then Peeta lets them in. I struggle to stand up because of my stomach but I get up eventually. I then sit Willow on the ground by the window and I point for something she can look for. I then walk over to them and straight into Cinna's open arms. His embrace is reassuring and hopeful, only what I could get in a hug from Cinna.

"Hello girl on fire. I'm sorry about your sister." He whispers in my ear.

We break apart and I am then overthrown by my prep team pretty much throwing me hugs and kisses. Peeta then comes over to me and wraps his arm around my waist after my prep team finally leave me peace. They then start to ponder and 'awe' at my daughter who is now standing looking out to the Capitol with big wondering eyes, her back facing us.

"Oh she is so much bigger now!" Venia states.

"She is so adorable, she will have the looks like her mother and her way with words like Peeta!" Flavius exclaims.

"Could she get any cuter?!" Octavia asks.

"Oh and I see you have another on the way too." Cinna points out.

"Yeah." I say stroking my stomach and smiling down to it.

My prep team then comes back to realisation and the comments and excited faces start all over again, as well as the squeals.

"Oh my Katniss you are glowing!" Octavia comments.

"Is it another girl? Or is it a little Peeta?" Flavius asks excitedly.

"How far along are you?" Venia asks.

"We don't know whether it's a boy or girl, but we will find out when we get back to 12." I tell Flavius.

"And she is just over three months." Peeta tells Venia.

They then start to look at me in 'awe' as well as letting the sound escape their mouths.

"Peeta, you've been at work haven't you." Cinna says, more a statement than a question.

"You could say that." He answers, a blush fills my cheeks.

"So, when do we get started?" Peeta asks.

"Pretty much after this. We will go down to the studio and that's where the prep and everything will happen." Portia explains.

"Oh oka…"

I feel little hands grab onto my leg and I look down to see Willow holding onto my leg. I am in shock!

"Did you just walk all that way?" I ask her, excitement filling my voice.

Everyone's eyes are now definitely trained on my beautiful daughter.

"Yes." She answers softly.

I'm gobsmacked, the window is a good few meters away and she just walked all that way by herself! I reach down and pick her up.

"Oh my gosh Willow! Good girl!" I exclaim.

"Did you really, Willow?" Peeta asks sarcastically.

"Yes Daddy!" Willow answers.

Peeta wraps his arm around my waist again and pulls me in, to then press his lips to Willow's fore head.

"That's my little princess." Peeta says, giving her another kiss.

My prep team awes, which is what brings me back to the fact that my prep team and Peeta's and my stylists are standing in front of us, watching our every move. They start to mumble things about that being so cute and that, my prep team that is.

"Okay, we should probably get to work. You ready?" Cinna asks.

* * *

It's now around 6 at night when I am completely finished with the prep. They stripped me down, made me bathe in assortments of different things, and waxed me of all my body hair, leaving me with one layer of skin left and Octavia shrieked when she looked better at my 'overgrown' eyebrows. They did my make-up nice and simple, but so I look appealing, even though the only person I will want to appeal to is Peeta and he thinks I'm beautiful all the time. They also put my hair up with an orange jewel incrusted hair comb. Willow fell asleep soon after we arrived here, which turned out pretty well because she just laid asleep on a pile of soft fabrics. With the interview starting at 7, this gives Cinna the rest of the time with me.

I sit in a thin robe awaiting Cinna to come into the room, bearing my costume for tonight. Willow's still sound asleep in the room, so I go over to her. My hand reaches out and my finger strokes her little face. Her head now has a good patch of hair that I sometimes put into a ponytail that sticks out the top of her little head, it looks really adorable when I do it too. She is so beautiful and peaceful. I'm so overjoyed that she didn't die from the Whooping Cough. Even my mother and Prim said that she probably wouldn't make it. That just makes me think how strong my daughter already is and how much stronger she will become.

"Enjoying some time with your daughter I see." Cinna's voice startles me.

I look to him, he holds a big bag and then I look back to her.

"Yeah. Savouring the moments." I say.

I turn to him.

"She almost died a few months back. Whopping Cough." I tell him.

"Well she is strong like you, so I bet she overcame it." He says.

"Yeah. She did." I answer.

"I've got something for you and her. Panem is craving to get a glimpse of your child." Cinna says.

I nod. I knew that this is what part of the agreement in coming for the interview, to let Panem see Willow. At first, I hated the idea because I didn't want my daughter to have that kind of attention like we did, but we figure, Peeta can use his way of words to tell Panem to keep out of our lives.

"So you ready?" He asks.

"Yeah." I say, heading over to him.

The next few minutes are Cinna putting the final touches to my gown and getting me into it. After a few more minutes, Cinna steps back and admires his work.

"Perfect." He says.

"Can I look now?" I ask him.

He raises his hand to the little podium surrounded by mirrors. I walk over there, my steps silent because of the flats that I am happy to wear. I step onto it and am breath-taken. My shoulders covered with straps of jewels and sequins that go all the way to a little bit under my breasts. A piece of beautiful material is then flowing from a bit higher than the end of the jewel and sequin top, it pleats a little before flowing right to the floor. The fabric covered my stomach, but shows only slightly. The whole thing, sunset orange. Peeta's favourite colour.

"Cinna, it's beautiful." I exclaim.

"I knew you would like it." He states.

"I love it, Cinna." I tell him.

He then does an exaggerated bow which makes me laugh.

"Do you want to wake up our little girl so we can get her into her dress?" Cinna says after a little, again more a statement than a question.

"Yeah." I say.

I walk over to Willow and wake her up the best I can without making her cry. I've become pretty good at doing that lately. Cinna and I then get her into her little dress and shoes. The dress and shoes are both purple. The dress with little sleeves, light frills and little shines of small and invisible sparkles unless under the light. The shoes have the same sparkles. Cinna then hands me a purple hair-tie with a flower attached to it. I put her hair up in a little ponytail and set the flower to it sits to one side. She looks so cute and adorable.

"Perfect. You both look perfect." He says.

"Thanks Cinna." I say. I then pick up my daughter and hoist her on my hip and tilt my head to look at her.

"Willow, is there something you want to say to Cinna?" I ask her.

"Fanks Cinna." She says, nestling her head into my shoulder.

"You're very welcome Willow. You too girl on fire." He says putting his hand on my shoulder.

"It was nice to see you. It had been too long." I say to him.

"Yeah. It was nice to see you too. The pleasure is always mine." He says kissing my cheek.

"If you ever find yourself in the Capitol anytime soon, drop by." He says to me.

I smile and answer,

"The same if you are in 12."

He smiles and kisses my cheek once more before saying goodbye to both of us and telling us where to head from there.

* * *

When we get out the room, we follow his directions to find ourselves in a little waiting room with a lounge containing my husband.

"Hey you." I say getting his attention.

He turns to me and smiles and then his smile drops and is replaced with his loving eyes looking to me. He walks over to me and wraps his arms around my waist.

"You look absolutely magnificent." He whispers.

"You don't look so bad yourself." I tell him.

He wears a white shirt with the sleeves rolled half way up his arms and mustard pants with some light brown shoes.

"I look sloppy compared to you." He says.

"You look handsome Peeta. Not sloppy." I correct him.

"Wha bout me?" Willow says.

"Oh you Willow, you are so adorable and beautiful." Peeta states.

"Fanks Daddy." She answers.

Peeta then kisses Willow on the head before his eyes lock with mine and he leans in and presses his lips to mine. He pulls away and then I press my fore head to his. His hands travel down and cup my behind and he moves his head to my shoulder and presses his lips to my ear.

"When this interview is all over, how does going back to the hotel and ordering room service sound?" He whispers.

I moan in agreement.

"And then we put Willow to bed and then go to bed ourselves and make love over the Capitol. Showing them that they never owned us and they didn't make us fall in love with each other." He whispers again.

I moan again and cannot help it when my hips push into his.

"I said later, not now." Peeta tells me.

"I guess I now have another reason that I want this interview over and done with." I say to him.

He moans in agreement and then moves his hands back to my waist and he presses a kiss to the skin behind my ear. He pulls away and looks to Willow.

"Willow, you've got a very pretty flower in your hair, did you know that?" Peeta says to Willow.

"Yes, but not real." She says.

"It's still pretty, Willow. Flowers suit you." Peeta says to her, kissing her fore head.

She smiles and presses her head back to my shoulder. We walk over to the couch and sit down, I nestle Willow to the opposite side to where Peeta is sitting. He looks at me and then down to my stomach, where he places his hand and runs his thumb over my swollen stomach.

"Are we going to tell them? About the baby?" He asks me.

"I don't know. I suppose it could help with asking them to keep away from our family so we have a stress-free pregnancy." I tell him.

"But, I don't want to use our baby as a way to get them to leave us alone. I don't know if I am comfortable with that Peeta. I don't even think using any of our children as a way to stop people from interrupting our lives." I add.

"I know, I don't either. But maybe we don't have too." He says.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"Maybe would could just ask them to keep our lives. I mean, we have both been part of the rebellion which stopped the Games and killed Snow, they can at least give us some privacy if we asked. I'm sure they would give us anything considering that we helped Panem become what it is today." Peeta explains.

I ponder at this. Maybe he is right. We did help with the rebellion which lead to the revolution. We have been a huge impact on our Panem today.

"Yeah, okay. We'll ask them to give us privacy since we helped with the impact to the Panem we live in today." I tell him.

"Okay, so that brings us back to my first question. Are we going to tell them about baby number two?" Peeta asks.

"Only if Caesar asks us about more children in the future." I state.

"Alright. So I think we have everything covered."

There is a knock at the door and it opens to reveal a person wearing wires and looking much disorganised.

"Mr and Mrs Mellark, you are on in five. Can you come with me so I can escort you to the main stage?" The man says.

"Yes, okay. Thank you." Peeta answers.

Peeta stands up, grabs onto my hand and pulls me up. I let out a grunt when I am standing up straight and then grabs my hand, laces his fingers with mine. We walk together out of that room to the interview that I have postponed for so long.

* * *

The music starts on Caesar's show and I pass Willow to her father. I then grab a tighter grip on Peeta's hand when I hear the man's voice.

"Ladies and gentlemen, tonight we have three very special guests. Three people that we all cheered for and wished good luck for. Three people that everyone in Panem loved, even in the darkest of our times. Two of these were part of the rebellion. Two of them were happy with the end of the rebellion, like everyone, but they deserved that freedom more than anyone. Their freedom became theirs. Now, will we please have a huge round of applause for the Mellark's! Peeta Mellark, Katniss Mellark and their little daughter Willow Mellark!"

That's out cue we walk onto the stage and the crowd goes crazy. My hand holds onto Peeta's with a tight grip and I force myself to smile to the crowd as Peeta is. I'm worried about my little girl. She has never been exposed to this much noise in her life. I feel like, any moment she is going to start to cry with the noise. God, why didn't I think of this before? Caesar's bright pink hair blinds us, his facial features surprisingly the same as before the Quell. His eyes and mouth wide as we get to where he stands by two couches. The one he sits in and the love seat for Peeta and I. He gestures us to sit and we do, himself saying little things to the crowd since when we came onto the stage. He sits down and looks to us, the crowd's roar slowly dying down, finally! It stops with Caesar's voice.

"Well, I think that was the loudest roar from the crowd ever!"

I just smile and Peeta lets out a little chuckle as he re-adjusts Willow, so she is sitting on his knee.

"Now, I think I speak to everyone here when I say that we are so happy that you are here tonight!" Caesar says.

"Well, we are happy to be here." Peeta states.

"Yes, the last time we all saw you on stage was the night before the Quarter Quell and that is when you told all of us in Panem that you both had a secret wedding and that Katniss was pregnant. And am I correct and assuming that this is the little one that you were talking about?"

"Yes, I could not have been talking about anyone else. She is our little saviour." Peeta tells him.

"So sweet. So sweet." Caesar says.

"It was very dangerous being in the Quarter Quell whilst being pregnant, wasn't it Katniss?" Caesar asks me.

"The Games were dangerous anyway, pregnant or not. We were still on death row." I say back harshly.

"Yes, but you had a little one to look after, not just yourself like in your first Games." Caesar says to me.

"I was never just looking after myself Caesar! In our first Games, I looked after Rue, which failed and then I looked after Peeta because he was dying. And yes, in the Quarter Quell I was looking after herself, but I was still trying to keep Peeta alive. I wanted him to get out of the arena. I didn't care what happened to me." I tell him.

Peeta puts his hand on my thigh and gives it a little squeeze. Caesar kind of looks stunned at what he is hearing, but it's true. The whole thing I said, he just doesn't want to believe it. He then changes the subject, which I think was a good move.

"So Peeta, when you were lifted from the arena, you were transported to District 13, am I correct?" He asks.

"Yes, both Finnick and I were taken from the arena and we were taken to 13." Peeta tells him.

"And you Katniss, where were you?" He asks.

I'm not going to lie to him anymore, I don't need to lie to Panem anymore. They can know the truth.

"I was here in the Capitol, along with Annie Cresta and Johanna Mason. Snow took me and beat me and tortured me. Sorry, Annie Odair and Johanna Hawthorne." I tell him, clearing my statement.

He looks at me gobsmacked and I hear gasps from the crowd.

"So, you are saying that you were tortured and beaten by the previous President of Panem?" He clarifies.

"That's exactly what I am saying, Caesar." I tell him.

"Well, I think I speak for everyone when I say that this is definitely news to us."

"It would be." I say to him.

"And I take it that you, Peeta didn't take that very well. The person you loved, the one that was carrying your child was in the Capitol having all those things happen to her while you were safe in 13." Caesar directs this at Peeta.

"You have no idea, Caesar! I was an absolute mess. I had to imagine Katniss was there with me for four months. I missed her so much and I was just praying that she was still alive since I had no idea if she was or not. It was so hard, I just wanted to hold her every second of that time and tell her how much I love her and assure her that everything was okay, but of course I couldn't." Peeta finishes.

The crowd is 'awing' at Peeta statement. Truly, I knew that Peeta found it so hard, but he never said how much he missed me before and I know that everything he said has to be one-hundred-percent correct. Caesar is starting to tear up. Stupid Capitol people and their emotions!

"And you Katniss?" He asks me to tell my side.

I figure, I may as well break them all. It could be fun for television!

"I knew Peeta was safe, so I was happy. I wanted him to be the one who lived and not me, but we both managed to get out, reasonably safely. There was the casualties of it, obviously. Myself being in the Capitol being tortured and beaten until I told them rebel secrets that I had no idea about. They also tried for about two months, after they realised that I didn't know any secrets, to change my memories of Peeta, to he looked like a threat to my life. They tried to make me fall out of love with him, but that only resulted in myself falling deeper in love with him, if that was even possible. When it came to be the fourth month, a rescue team from 13 came and got Annie, Johanna and I and took us back to 13. A few hours later, I woke up to Peeta sitting next to me, holding onto my hand. It didn't feel real. I thought I was dreaming, but then I realised that it was all real. I was finally with the person I loved and the father of my child."

It's not just the Capitol with their stupid emotions anymore, bring up those things memories and saying them out aloud has made me a bit emotional. Stupid pregnancy hormones! Caesar is now crying and I can hear sobs from the audience. Nailed it! I broke them! I turn to Peeta and smile at him. His eyes are filled with understanding, loving eyes. He leans over and pecks my lips. The audience 'awes' and then I smile and press my head to Peeta's shoulder.

"Mummy, kisses?" Willow asks.

I almost forgot she was here. She has been so quiet. It's overwhelming for someone so small. I can hear more 'awes' from this comment by my adorable daughter. Caesar is smiling like an idiot.

"Of course sweetie." I answer.

I take her from Peeta's knee and grips and lift her to my face and I kiss her cheeks. She laughs a little and then I place her on my knee. Peeta then bends down and blows kisses onto her cheeks, making her squeal. More 'awes' and Peeta sits up and moves closer to me, wrapping is arm around my shoulders.

"Do you want to tell us somethings about your beautiful little girl?" Caesar says, I can tell he wants us too, so I tell them, well Peeta beats me to it.

"Well, where do we start? When I was in here on the mission that Coin authorized, Haymitch sent us a message that Katniss was in labour. So I got on the nearest hovercraft and I hoped to god that I was going to make it back in time. Because like any father, I wanted to be there for the birth of my child. At that point in time, Katniss was only eight and a half months, so Willow's birth was premature and I was worried that something might happen to both of them and I could live with myself if something like that happened. When I got there, she had already been in labour for four hours. She was in so much pain and I was struggling to watch her in that much pain, but all that I could think at that moment was, I am about to become a father."

"The next minute, I hear a little cry, one that could only come from something with small lungs. I was a father of a beautiful little girl. She was so small and delicate that I thought if I touched her, she would break into a million pieces. She was the most important thing in my life besides my beautiful Katniss. When Katniss held her for the first time, I had never seen something so beautiful in my life. I knelt down next to her and she told me, 'We're a family Peeta'. And that moment on, I knew my life would just get better with the growth of my beautiful daughter. We gifted her with the name Willow Azalea Mellark and it couldn't fit her so anymore perfectly. Willow is just the perfect addition to our little family. We may be young, but we could not be any happier and wished it any differently." Peeta finishes up.

Even I am crying now, I don't know how the Capitol's emotions are going.

"Well," Caesar begins.

"I don't think I could have heard anything so much more touching my life than what you just said." Caesar explains.

"It's nothing but the truth, Caesar. I have been told I have my way with words." Peeta tells him.

"And it's the most touching and beautiful thing I've ever heard. You definitely have a talent." He says.

"If you think that is something, you should have heard our wedding vows!" I state.

"Oh, I wish I did. I am very upset about not getting an invitation!" Caesar exclaims.

"Sorry Caesar. We just wanted to keep it small, just close family and friends." I tell him.

"I would love to see some photos. Do you think you could organise that?" He ask, a smile across his face.

"I think we could possibly organise something." Peeta tells him.

"Oh, I cannot wait!"

"Just clarifying something I caught up on earlier, Annie Odair and Johanna Hawthorne?" Caesar asks.

"Oh yes. When in 13, Finnick and Annie both got engaged and married as well as getting pregnant themselves. They were gifted with little Finn Odair. Finnick, Finn and Annie were such a happy little family. That was until the train crash." I tell him, my emotions getting the better of me.

"We all heard and we are all still so devastated. Your sister and best friend. You group of people are like family, I have been told." Caesar states.

"Yes. We are all a family. Haymitch and I are actually related. The old man is my uncle. But besides the Abernathy's being blood related, we are all family. No matter how disorientated we all are." I tell him.

"So sweet. Haymitch being your uncle explains so much." He states.

"I know." I answer.

"And Mrs Johanna Hawthorne? Is there a story for our very charming District 7 Victor?" He asks.

"Definitely. Also in 13, my best friend, Gale Hawthorne and Johanna became such a couple. They were inseparable. Gale asked her to marry him because they were so in love and they did it. Johanna has become such a soft, kind-hearted woman now. She still has her sarcasm, but she is not the ruthless killer she once was. Johanna loved our little Willow so much that she wanted a child. So after months of getting negative results, they got the positive a few days before their wedding. They have never been so happy. I am just so happy that my best friends got married and are now expecting a little one." I finish.

"Hard to believe that our Johanna Mason is now not our Johanna Mason. But now a Johanna Hawthorne. She was a feisty one. How far along is she?" Caesar asks.

I look to Peeta, trying to remember how far along she is.

"I'm pretty sure she is four months? Yeah, four months." Peeta clarifies.

"Ahh, you Victors' are killing us!" Caesar explains.

"So, I take it that you two love your daughter very much." Caesar asks.

"She means more to me than my own life." Peeta says.

"She is just my whole life and more." I tell him.

"So sweet. I just cannot believe how much more adorable you two get everytime you come onto the camera." Caesar exclaims.

I smile and Peeta chuckles. He pulls me closer to him.

"So talking about how much you love your little girl, are you planning on expanding the Mellark family anytime soon?" Caesar asks.

How did I know that he was going to bring that up? I suppose it's just what happens. I look to Peeta and I can't help it when a smile crosses my face and then across Peeta's.

"Actually yes. We have another baby on the way now." Peeta says.

The crowd goes wild and Caesar sits with wide eyes and a gaping mouth. Peeta leans down, kisses my head and then places his spare hand on my stomach, making me smile. The whole of the crowd goes crazy. Willow then puts her hand onto my stomach too and the baby kicks under her hand. She lets out a little laugh and Peeta does too. Caesar must then realise what is happening because he lets out a little chuckle.

"That is something. That is beautiful." He says.

"The baby is kicking. Do you want to feel it?" I ask.

No idea why I ask this. It feels weird when someone I don't know that well touches me, so I have no idea why I am asking Caesar. Stupid hormones.

"Really? You would let me?" He asks.

I smile and laugh at this.

"Caesar, come and feel our baby." I say to him.

He smiles and reaches out towards my stomach. Willow's hand and Peeta's are now off and their eyes are looking to the crazy Capitol man about to touch my stomach. I take his hand and place it where the baby is kicking. When the baby kicks against his hand, he lets out a gasp and removes his hand.

"Thank you for that. It was beautiful."

"I'm very sad to say that our short reunion is now over. Would the crowd be ever-so kind in giving the Mellark family a round of applause?" Caesar says.

They go so crazy that I finally realise that it's over and it's now Peeta's and my time. We leave with hugs, thank you's and congratulations from Caesar and we exit off the stage with the crowd still in applause, screams and whistles behind us. Peeta and I go back to our room and we put a sleepy Willow in her crib that we have here. She passes out straight away, that is definitely not what Peeta and I have in mind. Sleep is the last thing.

Peeta has stripped me down before we even get into our bedroom. Whilst, I have only managed to get his shirt unbuttoned and hanging on his arms. Our lights are off and we are able to see by the lights around the Capitol. Peeta grabs my waist and pulls me from the ground and I instantly wrap my legs around his waist, while my arms wrap around his neck, holding me in place. He places me gently onto the bed, with only my back laying against it because of the rest of my body hanging onto Peeta. I know Peeta and I did this a lot whilst I was in the latest stages of my pregnancy with Willow, but with my arms wrapped around Peeta's neck and my legs around his waist, my stomach is pushed firmly against his. I have to be carrying a larger baby or multiples because I am most definitely bigger now than I was when I was just over four months pregnant with Willow.

Almost on que of talking about our little guy, a huge kick impacts itself from my stomach and onto Peeta's, making him pull back, wide-eyed and excited.

"That was so powerful. God, I'm surprised that didn't hurt you?" Peeta says to me.

"It did, but any pain from this baby is fine with me. It makes me realise that the baby is alive and well." I tell him.

The baby kicks again and then Peeta pulls away from me and knees at the end of the bed and draws me closer to him. I rest myself onto my elbow and I watch him as he places his hands on my stomach and puts his head right by it.

"Hey you. Don't hurt your mother. She deals with a heck of a lot because of you, but it's a good lot and even if it was a bad lot, we are getting you in return. Whatever you are. My little girl, my little boy, my little boys, my little girls, my little girl and boy? Who knows? I don't, your mother doesn't. But we will soon enough okay? So until that moment, I want you to treat her with care, you understand, baby?" Peeta says to him baby growing inside my stomach.

He gets a kick in understanding and he chuckles. He then places his lips to my stomach and kisses it ever so gently. He then starts to kiss a bit harder and starts kissing his way up my body.

"Okay baby, one more thing. I need you to leave Mummy alone for a little while, while Daddy withholds his promise." Peeta says kissing once more on my stomach.

I giggle as the baby kicks in response. Peeta chuckles and continues to kiss up my body, making my back arch towards him. The baby must understand Peeta's wish, because the baby leaves me alone for a while.

* * *

After a very loud, powerful and much needed session of the two of us, we sit in the middle of the bed, catching our breath. His arm is draped around my shoulders and I am pressed against his side. His other hand his holding onto mine. I stare down at our hands and I interlock or fingers and unlock them, over and over again.

"Can I ask you something?" I ask him.

"Since when did you ask?" Peeta states.

"True." I ponder.

"Anyway, yeah." He says.

"Is just me that finds the sex better when I am pregnant?" I ask with a giggle at the end of my ridiculous question.

He chuckles along and he brings me closer to him.

"Every time we do it is better. If I could chose to have sex with you every day with no interruptions, I wouldn't hesitate." He explains.

I can't help it when I burst out laughing.

"I'm serious too." His tone indicates that he is being truthful, but it is coming across more hilarious than anything, it just makes me laugh more.

"God Peeta, since when did you become so open with people?" I ask when I have breath.

"Oh Katniss, I am only this open with you." He says.

I turn so I am I looking to him.

"Well, aren't I a lucky girl?" I whisper to him, bring my lips to be hovering above his.

"Luckiest of them all." Peeta whispers before I plant my lips onto his.

"Umm Peeta." I say to him.

"Yes Katniss." He answers.

"You only completed one of the things you said that would happen tonight." I tell him.

"Oh yeah. What was that, Katniss?" He asks.

"We were going to order room service." I remind him.

"Oh yeah. How could I forget?"

"I know I didn't."

Peeta gets up from the bed, still naked and walks over to the cupboard on the other side of the room where the pamphlets are.

"You and your food obsession during this pregnancy, Katniss. I tell you, it's worse this time around."

I chuckle and Peeta comes back over with the menu and sits by the phone on the bedside table. As Peeta starts to look through the menu, I crawl myself up to him and I rest my head on his shoulder and glace at the menu.

We order food that will last us until tomorrow before we leave for home. When the food arrives, we get dressed in robes and sit by the window in the main area and we stare out to the Capitol. I surprised how mesmerising it is, even after all the things that have happened here. The food is amazing, beautiful and rich just as I remember it from before. We get up and we are about to go to bed when Willow starts to cry. I sigh in exasperation and turn around to head in the direction where Willow's cry is, but Peeta stops me.

"I've got her. You go to bed. I'll be there soon, promise." He says to me.

I nod and then we go our different directions. I get out of the robe and just go under the covers in nothing, to sleep deprived to care and it's only my husband that is going to see me like this.

Willow's cry stops and I know Peeta has got to her. I start to hear his voice as he talks to her and it makes my heart swell. Despite all the things that have happened during the three years since I was last here in the Capitol for Peeta's and my first interview back from our win in the Games, so much has changed. I grew to love my boy with the bread. I grew to love the idea of us being together forever. I grew to love the idea of a family. When I became pregnant with her before the Quell, I was consumed with fear that I was never going to lay eyes on Peeta's and my child. I thought I wouldn't get out of that arena alive, but look what happened. I was taken here and I just grew more and more in love with Peeta. And when I felt Willow stirring inside me, I knew that I had to get back to my boy with the bread so I could have that life with him that I only imagined in my mind.

Hearing him now, with her has got to be the best thing that I could ever conjure up in my mind. It is the most heart swelling thing that I could ever hear. He is so good with her. Hearing him say thing to her makes me think about how happy I from Peeta and I not being more careful, the first time we made love. I have never been so happy about doing something completely irrational and coming out with something as amazing as Willow. I am so happy that I have them both, they are all that I want and need in life. This new baby will be an even more exciting edition to our family. I drift off thinking these things and I don't wake until Peeta kisses me goodnight and even then I fall back asleep straight away, his arms wrapped around our child.

 **Author's Note-**

 **Hey Guys, I know it's been long! I know and I am sorry! I have been so into watching Supernatural and celebrating my best friend (treesRgrowin's) birthday and then doing school work! I am sorry. I have had this chapter ready, just haven't had the time and internet to do so! I am really sorry again! So, please show your love towards this fanfiction and review! You should know by now how much I love my reviews! They make me so happy!**

 **Now, I AM SO DAMN GOD EXCITED FOR MOCKINGJAY PART 2! ARRGGGHHH! I have been fangirling over this movie since last year and OMG, I need my everlark moments! Apparently, there is actually to be a romantic encounter between Katniss and Peeta near the end of the movie! OMG I FANGIRLED SO DAMN HARD WHEN I FOUND OUT LAST WEEK! FRANCIS LAWRENCE IS TRYING TO KILL ME! I AM SO CONVINCEDD! Anyways, I will post the next chapter hopefully next week. No promises though. Love you guys, everlark4ever75 xox. PS- PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE, I'M BEGGING YOU!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Summary-**

 **Katniss and Peeta are going through a fight that was brought on by Katniss's raging hormones and misinterpretations. It's Prim's birthday and Katniss isn't taking it all very well, knowing her sister is dead. It's also the same day as Katniss and Peeta's ultrasound. This chapter is full on! So, please read the Author's Note at the end please! Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 7**

 **Katniss's POV**

It all starts with a fight. I don't know what brought it on, but it has led myself to be in my house, by myself, with my heart breaking into four-hundred million pieces. Tear stain my face and continue to as I keep staring down at the picture from the ultrasound that I just came back from. Tears patter onto the surface on the picture, not staining it because of the paper it is printed on. I mind wonders back to this morning, what led all this pain and anger that has built up inside me.

* * *

I wake up with Peeta's arms wrapped around me, like always and his head nestled into the crook of my neck. His hand spread across my stomach, holding the big bump. He caresses it and he kisses my shoulder.

"Good morning, beautiful." He says into my hair.

I smile and then, like every other day since we got back from the Capitol last month, the baby kicks at Peeta's morning voice. The kicks are bigger today and more painful. I grunt at it.

"Morning Peeta." I say back to him.

I lean up in bed and rest myself up against the headboard. Peeta then gets up and walks out of the room.

Nothing else said, until he comes in with Willow in his arms. He places her on the bed and she crawls up to me. She sits on my lap and balances herself on my stomach, which she has grown accustomed to touching. The baby gives a gentle kick at the presence of their sister touching them. She lets out a sequel and then giggles. Peeta comes over and kisses my fore head and Willow's head before he heads downstairs to obviously start breakfast.

"Can I meet you ready?" Willow says, leaning down onto my stomach and pressing her head to it.

"Just a few more months, Willow. You just have to be patient." I tell her.

"When will see you, baby?" Willow asks my stomach.

"You remember seeing Aunty Anna's and Uncle Gale's baby, Willow?" I ask her.

"Yes." She answers.

"Well today, your Dad and I are going to get a video of our baby and we will find out whether you will have a baby brother or a baby sister." I explain to her.

"Really?" She asks excitedly, looking up from my stomach.

"Yes, Willow." I assure her.

"Hey baby, me your sistar. Me love you." Willow says to my stomach.

I look up to see Peeta standing at the door, looking at us both with admiration in his eyes. He walks in and kneels by us both.

"Breakfast is ready." He says.

Willow sits up from my stomach and claps her hands together and holds them out to Peeta. He takes her and pulls her from the bed and places her on the ground. He then grabs hold of my arm, in attempt to help me, but I push him away.

"I can get up, Peeta." I growl at him.

"Okay." He says softly, I can hear the hurt in his voice.

He then turns and grabs Willow's hands and they walk out of the bedroom. I push myself off of the headboard and off of the bed, with some struggle despite my little outburst. I head to the bathroom, relieve myself and then stand looking in the mirror. My big stomach carrying Peeta's and my child grows. My stomach is rounded and so much bigger than when I was five months pregnant with Willow. I think that Peeta was right about the twins and that opinion will be corrected today, I can feel it.

* * *

Before Peeta starts to worry about me, I head downstairs and into the kitchen. Peeta sits, feeding Willow some eggs. Since we got back from the Capitol, Willow has gotten her first four teeth, so she has a toothy grin whenever she smiles. Having these teeth has also enabled her to eat solid foods, which she loves eating. She loves Peeta's scrambled eggs the most, so she has them ever morning. I sit down at the table and take some toast from the pile. Without myself talking, breakfast goes by slowly and painfully.

When we finish, Willow goes walking off into the lounge room to play with her toys that are in there and Peeta cleans up. I take my plate and put it on the sink, to turn around to Peeta smiling. I immediately push myself from his grip he has grabbed on my shoulder and I walk out from behind the counter.

"Katniss, what is going on today?" Peeta finally asks me before I head out of the kitchen.

I turn around to face him.

"Nothing." I answer.

"Katniss, don't lie to me. What is going on?"

He comes out from behind the counter and stands a few meters from me. His eyes are filled with worry and confusion. I feel my eyes glaring into his eyes.

"Do you want to know what's going on, Peeta? Do you really?" I ask him, anger filling my tone.

"Yes, I do. Especially if you are acting like this." He says, just as equally in tone as I did.

"You are making me constantly feel as though I can't do anything for myself, especially these days. I don't constantly need help, Peeta! I didn't need help my whole childhood when I had to take care of my family by myself! I didn't need help with anything like that, I took care of everything by myself! I don't need _you_ trying to help me everytime I have to do something. I am not a little kid anymore. I am an adult that can take care of herself! I don't need you to try and make things better when they aren't going to get any better, especially today. Do you even know what today is? It's not just the day that we will see our child for the first time, but it's my dead little sister's birthday! So, you back off and this day will go by without myself bursting into tears!" I yell at him.

I have never been so open to him. As soon as I started talking, the rest flew out.

"You don't need me? Please, Katniss. The amount of times I have been there to comfort you when you needed it, I was there. Whenever something wasn't going right, I was there telling you what was right. You _do_ need me, you are just so blind-sighted sometimes that you don't even see that you need me! You told me that you needed me on the beach in the Quell, or was that just for the cameras like I thought at first? Tell me that, Katniss?" Peeta yells back to me.

"I was young and on the verge of my death…"

"It was two years ago!" He interrupts.

"I did need you, I need you to be with me while we spent our possibly last few hours or days together. But, I don't need you to be constantly making sure I am okay! I am never going to be okay! I was okay up until my father died and then everything after that was not okay! Just stop trying to make everything okay when they are already alright!"

When I stop yelling, Peeta and I are looking at each other, eyes filled with anger and our actions towards each other nothing like they have ever been before. That's when I come to the realisation of our daughters cry in the next room. Peeta scowls at me and walks into the lounge room where Willow's cry is coming from. In my rage, I storm upstairs and grab a bag and start shoving clothes into it. I walk out of our room, slamming the door in my anger and I walk down the stairs. I turn to the lounge room to see him holding Willow, his eyes still narrowed as he looks at me. He sees the bag and his eyes fill with worry.

"Don't even bother to come to the ultrasound today. I don't want you there." I tell him.

Before I do anything more, I storm out of the house and run across the street to my house.

* * *

After a while of me screaming at myself and throwing things around, I come to realise that I just need someone to be with me. I walk over to the phone and pick it up, dialling Haymitch's number. Effie picks up, but I ask her to hand the phone to Haymitch, she accepts and passes me over.

 _"Sweetheart, what's going on? I heard some screaming the morning, is everything okay?"_ He asks me.

"Can… Can you just come over here?" I ask him, tears filling my eyes.

 _"Of course, sweetheart. I'll be over in a minute."_ He answers.

"Haymitch, I'm in my house." I tell him.

The next thing I know, the line is dead and I can tell he is coming. I throw the phone onto the table and my body starts to shake.

The front door opens and he comes running in, his eyes diverting all over my ruined house. He spots me and walks straight over to me and throws his arms around me. My eyes instantly drain themselves of their tears. Haymitch doesn't say anything, he just holds onto me as I cry over everything I have held in today. The death of my baby sister. The anger that I have towards Peeta. Everything. After what seems like forever, I stop crying and I pull away from Haymitch. His eyes stay on me and he asks me what happened and I tell him everything, more tears falling as I do.

"I couldn't be in there anymore, Haymitch. I just had to get out of there." I tell him.

"I know sweetheart, but I think you over reacted a little bit. I mean, I would have done the same thing, but he is going to be beating himself up about this, almost as much as you have been." He says, meaning my anger attack that I inflicted on my house.

"I said another thing before I came here."

He looks at me, wondering what I am going to say.

"I told him not to come to the ultrasound today…" He sighs as I start to sob.

"… Because I didn't want him there." I cry out.

He takes me in his arms again and he sighs again.

"I've ruined everything, Haymitch…"

"No you haven't."

"Yes I did. I ruined our marriage, I pretty much told him I never needed him, only when I was on the verge of death. Willow was crying because of our screams at each other. I ruined her life as well as mine and Peeta's life together."

I burst out into tears again. Haymitch continues to hold me.

"What time is your ultrasound, sweetheart?" Haymitch asks suddenly.

"1 o'clock." I answer.

"You should probably get ready then. It's close to 12:30." He tells me.

I nod and then get up from the couch.

"Go and have a shower, get dressed and I'll be back in a little bit. I'll take you to your appointment." He tells me.

I nod and then head upstairs.

* * *

When I am showered and dressed, I find Haymitch downstairs waiting by the door.

"You ready to go, sweetheart?" He asks me.

I nod in response and he takes my arm and leads us outside. My eyes want to drift to Peeta's and my house, but I fight the urge. I know he must be looking through the window, that or he has already packed all my things. I close my eyes tightly and hold a tight grip onto Haymitch and I rest my head on his shoulder. He whispers in my ear when we are outside of the Victors' Village and I open my eyes and continue to walk.

The walk is long and when we get to the hospital, Haymitch tells me to sit while he does everything else. He comes over to me and tells me that they are waiting for me and we go walking to the appointment. When we get into the room, I see a young woman with red straight hair and grey eyes smiling at us.

"Mrs Mellark, Mr Abernathy, please take a seat." She beacons us to the seats.

We take the seats and she stand when we are seated and shakes both of hands.

"I am Adriana, I am going to be your midwife throughout your pregnancy, Mrs Mellark." She states.

"Pleasure to meet you, Adriana. And please, call me Katniss." I say to her.

* * *

She runs through the routine questions and then announces that it's time for the ultrasound. I lay down on the bed and she pulls up my shirt, exposing my stomach. Haymitch stands back against the wall behind me and I feel as alone as ever. She puts the gel on my stomach and brings the ultrasound machine at the end of the bed and pulls out the wand and then places it on my stomach and turns on the screen.

As soon as the picture appears, all my nightmares come true.

"Is that…?" Haymitch says.

"Yes. Congratulations, Katniss, you and Peeta are having twins!"

I start to cry, not just because of the nightmares coming true, but also because of Peeta not being here because of my stupidity and because of the joy of seeing my babies.

"They are twin boys, aren't they?" I ask.

"Just give me a second." She says, moving the wand again, staring at the screen.

"Yes, Katniss. You and Peeta are having two twin boys!" She says.

"How did you know?" She asks.

"Mothers instincts." I answer.

Adriana continues to look to see if everything okay and she is just about to stop the ultrasound when she spots something. She freezes, excuses herself for a second and then leaves, her eyes wide and worry filling them. I turn my head and look at Haymitch. He comes over and places a hand on my shoulder.

"Haymitch, what is going on?" I ask worriedly.

"I don't know, sweetheart. I'm sure it's nothing." He assures me.

"Definitely after a reaction like that, Haymitch. Something is wrong with my babies. I've done something wrong! I know I have. Things are never good for me, they never are!" I tell him, tears threatening to show again.

"Katniss, calm down. Stressing more isn't going to make whatever is going on any better." Haymitch tells me.

Then Adriana comes back in with another doctor and she puts the wand back onto my stomach and talks in hush tones with the doctor as she points to my babies.

"Can you tell me what is going on?" I ask.

They continue to talk in hush tones and then the doctor nods and walks out.

"Adriana, what is wrong with my babies? Please tell me!" I beg her.

She turns around and looks at me with sadness in her eyes.

"Katniss, one of your boys has a high chance of being blind."

Could my life be any more depressing? I lose my hearing in one of my ears. My husband lost one of his legs to blood poisoning and one of my twin boys has a high chance of being blind. Tears that had gone for a while have now returned and now I really wish Peeta and I didn't have that fight because all I want is for him to hold me as I cry. Haymitch asks her to give us a video of the ultrasound and a picture, but I then tell him that I want five copies of the picture. They don't decline at my offer and then Haymitch calms me down so I am civil enough for a goodbye. Haymitch made me another appointment in a month so Adriana can check up on the babies, I didn't hesitate at the request, I instantly wanted to know how my little boys were going. When we leave, I hold the pictures of my babies and the video in my hand and I press it to my chest as we walk back to the Victors' Village.

* * *

When we get through the gates, Haymitch stops and turns to me and hugs me. I don't hesitate when I wrap my arms around him.

"I'm so sorry, sweetheart." He whispers into my ear.

This just makes me cry so much more.

"I know you probably don't want to, but you have to tell him. I know it was your first huge fight, but you need to tell him, Katniss. Even if you tell him and walk back out, he needs to know."

I pull away and look at him.

"I was going to do that. Because after I tell him, I am not going to want to be around him because one of his children is possibly blind because of me." I say, my sobs stopping.

"It's not your fault, Katniss. These things happen, okay? Don't blame yourself for things that you haven't done." He says to me.

I don't answer him, because I am the only person that can do anything to harm my babies and I have done just that.

When I am standing outside Peeta's and my house, I pass one of the pictures to him, Haymitch kisses my fore head and tells me that if I need him, I can call or come over and then he is gone. I wipe my tears away and take a deep breath before I walk slowly up the steps to our house. With the video and four pictures still glued to my chest, I knock with my other hand. My heart is hammering in my chest, I swear it's about to jump out of my chest. The door opens and my body is shaking so badly. I see him, his eyes red, but his face hard when he sees me.

"Can I come in?" I ask shakily.

He steps aside and opens the door so I can come in. I walk in and stand in the hallway, seeing nothing has changed since I left in my huff this morning. The dishes still needing to be done, plates on the table and Willow's toys scattered in the lounge room.

"Where's Willow?" I ask, when he shuts the door.

"Sleeping." He answers, his voice monotone.

"Was she okay?" I ask, referring to our outburst.

"I don't know. She didn't talk to me." He answers, still monotone.

"I'm sorry I reacted that way." I begin.

"I am too. I didn't know it was her birthday. I should have given you space, especially today." He says softly, his voice growing out of the monotone tone.

"Please, don't talk about her." I say quietly.

"Okay." He answers.

After a little while of silence, he asks.

"How did the ultrasound go?"

I take a deep breath and close my eyes, tears starting to brim my eyes again. I can hear his steps as she shifts on his feet, I can tell he want to hold me as I tell him, but we aren't there yet, not after what happened earlier.

"Haymitch went with me, because he knew I needed someone there." I start off, my eyes still closed.

"We met the midwife for the pregnancy, Adriana, she is really nice. You will like her. She asked me the routine questions and then I had the ultrasound."

I squeeze my eyes shut and tears fall onto my cheeks. I hear his feet shuffle again. I open my eyes to look at him and he has moved closer to me.

"Adriana confirmed we are having twin boys."

His eyes that had grown sad, grew sadder and his hard face fell as sadness took over his whole face.

"Katniss, I'm so…"

"I'm not finished." I say closing my eyes again before opening them again.

"I got five pictures and a video. I already gave one to Haymitch, Effie and Sky. The others I got for Johanna and Gale, my mother, Annie and Finn and you and me. They are so beautiful, Peeta. As soon as I saw them, I started crying wishing that we never had that stupid fight. I just wanted you by my side, holding onto me as I cried over our sons."

I can see his eyes filling with tears, refilling after what looks like the whole morning being full, all because of me.

"That's when she caught onto something in the ultrasound." I starts again.

Tears are constantly falling now.

"She got another doctor to confirm it."

He wants to ask, 'What?' so badly right now, but he is letting me explain in my own time.

"One of our twin baby boys has a high chance of being blind."

I barely get the words out because of my sobs. Peeta's mouth gapes open and he lets out a gasp. I look down from his tear filled eyes and to my hand holding the pictures and video. I take one with my other hand and I step towards him. I take his hand and place the three remaining pictures and the video into his hand. I lean forward and kiss his cheek before whispering into his ear,

"I'm so sorry, Peeta."

I take a step back, to then be engulfed in his embrace. His arms tightly wrap around my body and I wrap mine around his. He sobs into my shoulder as I sob into his. When his arms eventually loosen, I step away and give his hand a tight squeeze before I walk out the house run towards mine.

* * *

That brings me to know, myself sitting on the floor, the ruins from my rage around me, my sobs and cries surround the world around me, them being the only thing I hear. My tears dropping from my eyes, to my cheek and onto the picture of my boys in my hand. No one has bothered to come and check on me, but I know Haymitch must have told Effie what was going on and then Effie would have told Sky and by now, the whole Victors' Village will know what happened and all the details about the star-crossed lovers' day.

* * *

I try and sleep that night, but everytime I close my eyes, I am greeted with a new nightmare. I can't take it anymore and I get up, still in the clothes I was in after the appointment and I head down the stairs, through the door and into the night. I find myself at Peeta's and my front door and I take a deep breath and I twist the knob to find it unlocked. I quietly open it and step inside, shutting the door quietly behind me. I see the lights in the kitchen and the lounge room on. I peer into the kitchen to see it exactly the same as before and then into the lounge room where I see him. Lying on the couch, eyes blotchy and red from so many tears, his arms clutching tightly onto the pillow that I sleep on every night, his nose buried deeply into it smelling my scent.

I immediately feel so guilty, guilty for putting him in this position. I don't know what came over me this morning and I don't want it to ever happen again. I take small steps to Peeta, that's when I hear out of beat thumping. I turn my head and see the ultrasound projected onto the wall. I didn't hear the heartbeats today, I was too caught up hating myself to notice. God, I am so damn selfish! I am now in front of Peeta, I kneel down and I run my fingers through is blonde locks. His eyes instantly widen at my touch and his head lifts from my pillow. His startled expression is now one of confusion and love, all mixed together. I give him a sad smile and whisper,

"I'm so, so sorry, Peeta."

"You came back." He states.

"Of course I did. You think I would leave you that easily?" I ask him, a sad smile reappearing on my face.

"I was hoping that you would be back." He says quietly.

"I'm sorry I left. I… I just needed… I just needed some time to think." I say.

He sits up and puts the pillow next to him. I then stand up and he puts his legs on the floor and I sit on his lap, looking into his eyes.

"I know. I'm sorry that I went off at you like that, I don't know what came over me. I should have never reacted like that, you have to know how sorry I am!" Peeta tells me.

"I forgive you, Peeta. Can you forgive me?" I ask, already knowing my answer.

"Of course." He whispers.

I lean in and my lips capture his. I then pull away after a few seconds.

"That fight was long overdue. We were in the honeymoon period way too long." I say to him.

"You're right, Katniss." He says pulling me back for another kiss.

We kiss for a few minutes when I pull away and press my fore head to his and I listen to our babies heartbeats.

"I fell asleep listening to them." He tells me.

"I was watching it for hours. After Willow woke up, I fed her and played with her for a bit until she grew tired and I took her back to bed. After that, then I put it on and I watched it, over and over again. In the end I put it on repeat and I cried, wishing that I was there or you were here…"

"I regretted it as soon as I said it." I interrupt.

"They why didn't you come back and say that?" He asks.

I am not going to make this into a fight. I don't want to have another one in a very long time.

"Because I was so angry. I went into my old house and ripped the place apart as I screamed at myself for being so stupid." I tell him.

"Get up." He says.

I obey him and stand up, he also does.

"Lay down on the couch, Katniss." He says.

I obey again and then Peeta kneels over me. He pulls up my shirt and then kisses it once.

"Peeta, what are we doing?" I ask him quietly.

"Sshh, Mrs Mellark. The ultrasound is about to begin." Peeta says.

"Ultrasound? What? Peeta, seriously what are you doing?" I ask him with a smile spread across my face, masking my confusion.

He leans in whispers in my ear,

"We are having our own ultrasound."

"No, Peeta. You are going to make me feel guiltier." I tell him.

"Go along with it. Please, for me?" He asks.

I smile and give in.

"So, Dr Mellark, can we have this ultrasound?" I ask, playing along for him.

"Yes, Mrs Mellark, we shall." Peeta says.

He leans over and presses a kiss to my stomach.

"Dr Mellark, that's not very professional of you!" I exclaim.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't resist. Do you think your husband would mind?" He asks, a smirk across his face.

"Why yes doctor, my husband would kill you if he ever found out." I tell him, a smile across my face.

"I think I am willing to take that risk." He says, kissing my stomach again.

"So doctor, what about that ultrasound?" I ask him.

"It's about to begin."

Peeta places his hand on my stomach and looks up to the projector where our babies are projected.

"Well, Mrs Mellark, it appears you have two twins in there." He says, moving his hand slowly around my stomach.

I place my hand on top of his and caress his knuckles.

"Mrs Mellark, that's not very professional of you. What about Mr Mellark?" Peeta exclaims, mimicking me.

"I don't think he would mind." I tell him.

"I think he would definitely mind!" Peeta says.

"Well, I think we will have to keep this to ourselves." I tell him.

"I think we will." He agrees.

"Mrs Mellark, you are the happy mother of two little twin boys." He says.

I continue to caress Peeta's knuckles as we both watch our babies.

"Peeta, let's stop with the faking now. Please I want to talk about then with you, seriously."

He turns to face me. I sit up, pulling my top down in the process and I motion for Peeta to come and sit with me.

"I know you are worried about them. I know you are. I am too, but it might not be all that bad." Peeta begins.

"How could it not be bad, Peeta? It's not like they have some kind of Capitol invention that will help with our baby's vision." I say to him.

"How do you know? Did they tell you that?" He asks.

"No, but I'm sure they don't." I say sadly.

"Do you have another appointment with Adriana?" He asks.

"Yeah, next month." I answer.

"Well, we will ask about whether there is something, okay? We can afford that thanks to us being Victors' and even if we didn't have that money, we would get it." He tells me.

"Okay, Peeta." I say to him.

"If they don't then we will get him through it. He will be as strong as you." Peeta tells me.

"And as stubborn as me. But compassionate like you." I say.

Peeta wraps his arm around me and I nestle my head into his neck, grabbing onto his spare hand and running my thumb over his knuckles.

"Both of them will be so head-strong as well as strong."

"The head-strength from me, but the physical strength from you."

"One will have blonde hair and blue eyes."

"And the other will have dark hair and grey eyes."

"Or they could surprise us and be splitting images like you."

"Or they could be boy Katniss's." Peeta concludes.

"We don't know, but what I do know is that I am going to love them so much that nothing in the whole of Panem is going to make me change my mind about my boys." Peeta says.

"Our boys, Peeta. Our boys." I correct him.

"You're right, our boys. Our beautiful boys."

Peeta kisses my head and rubs my shoulder.

"Come on, we've had a little bit too much action for one day. Let's get you and our babies to bed." Peeta states.

"I'm not going to argue with that." I answer.

Peeta gets up and then holds his hands out for me to grab them. He pulls me up and despite my outburst about me doing things myself, I do actually need his help. With two babies in my stomach, I need him to help me more than ever, despite my earlier declaration. He wraps his arm around my waist and he holds his left hand out in front of us and I grab it with mine, whilst my other one holds onto Peeta's hand that is resting on my waist. We walk slowly through the lounge room and then even slower, we climb the stairs.

"You know that you are going to help me twice as much this time around." I tell him.

"Yeah, I figured that out already." He says.

"I'm going to expect you to help me walk like this for the next three to four months." I warn him.

"I will be more than willing. And if you ever want some space, you just tell me, because when you are pregnant, I can't tell what's going through your head." He explains.

"I will. But I'm sure that you could guess when I do."

"I probably will, but I need you to tell me, okay?"

"Okay." I promise.

We get into our room and Peeta helps me onto the bed and he takes off my shoes. He then passes me one of his shirts that I wear to sleep, because they fit me well because of my big baby bump. When I am in it, I pull of my pants and then slip under the covers. By the time I am nice and relaxed in our bed, Peeta is only in his boxers and he slides in and snuggles right next to me. He pulls me close and kisses my head a few times before resting his cheek on the place where his lips were.

"I love you so much, Katniss and I am never going to react that way again. I will make that a promise."

"Let's just hope that I don't go on another raging rampage." I joke.

He chuckles.

"Let's just hope."

I am reminded of when I said this to Peeta after he asked Willow to stay put until he got back from the mission. Sadly, that promise wasn't fulfilled, but I'm hoping to god that this one does.

"I love you too, Peeta." I say.

We then kiss once more before we both drift to sleep, holding onto the one we care and adore the most in the world. The incident almost seems to never occur, the way we are acting. But if anything that came out of this fight, it made us realise how much we really need each other to live our lives. It also made us love each other twice as much as we already did.

* * *

When I wake, Peeta and I seem to both know, even by not talking, that neither of us want to bring up what happened at all yesterday, so we just go about the day like we would normally. Except with more care and that. After breakfast, Willow asked us if I was going to go off again and not come back, it broke my heart that she has already had to think like that. But, we told her that will never, ever happen and we made up. She didn't talk to Peeta at all yesterday and now she is still weary of talking to him, I can see it. But, I'm the one she shouldn't be talking too because I started the whole thing, but Willow will come around by tonight, I bet she will.

After explaining that Peeta and I weren't going to break up to Willow, we asked her if she wanted to watch the ultrasound of her baby brothers and she couldn't have looked happier. When she saw them, she just stared at the project ultrasound and looked in fascination, I can tell how much Willow already loves her brothers. She is going to be the best big sister that any child could want. She is just so… Peeta. She then sat on my lap and touched my stomach, making the boys kick and she talked to them. It was the sweetest thing that I have ever seen. When I listen to her, I adjust my position between Peeta's legs and I rest my head on his shoulder and listen.

* * *

I'm about to head outside to eat lunch with Willow and Peeta, but I get interrupted in my tracks by a knock at the door. My eyebrows knit together in confusion and I walk over to see who it is. I open the door and see a man in a uniform standing before me, holding a big package in his arms.

"Miss Everdeen?" He asks.

"Mrs Mellark, yes that's me." I answer.

"This package is for you." He states, holding out the package.

I wearily take the package into my arms and start to wonder what could be inside.

"Do you know who it's from?" I ask.

He shakes his head and I nod in understanding.

"Well, thank you." I say.

"Good day, Miss Ever… Mrs Mellark." He says.

I smile and then step back from the door and shut it. I walk slowly into the kitchen and then outside.

"Would you like some fruit, Willow?" I hear Peeta ask our daughter.

"Yes peas, Daddy." She answers.

"There you… What's that?" I hear Peeta says.

I look up and see that I am standing by the table that has my daughter and husband seated at. I join them and put the box down in front of me.

"No idea. The delivery man didn't know who it was from, so I'm confused about it." I explain.

"Are you going to open it?"

I look up to Peeta and give him a sidewards glace saying 'Seriously, you are asking that?'. I then turn the package over and I open it, everyone at the table interested in what lies beneath the cardboard. When the tape is removed, I open the lid and see his handwriting and I immediately know who and what this all is and who it's from.

Cinna.

 _Katniss,_

 _You have to know how much Portia and I give our love to both you and Peeta with your new baby. After we heard, we immediately started to get ideas of clothes for you, Peeta and your children- Willow and your new little addition._

 _Here are a few clothes for you, I hope they suit your taste. I believe it has changed since the last Games. Also, ring when you get this, I would love to hear from you again._

 _Enjoy!_

 _With all of our love, Cinna, Portia and your prep team xx_

 _P.S. I'm still betting on you girl on fire, even if the Games are over._

I move along the letter and see the variety of clothes in different bag labelled- 'Peeta', 'Willow', 'Katniss', 'Baby Mellark- Boy' and 'Baby Mellark- Girl', since they don't know about the twins, considering that I found out yesterday. I hand Willow's package and Peeta's to him and Peeta starts talking to Willow about what it is and who it's from in a way she understands. I then open the baby packages and start to look at the beauty that has been created for our children. Some clothes with bright colours and dull features, contrasting perfectly, others dull colours and bright features.

After looking intently through the baby clothes, I pick up my package and as I do this, I look over to Peeta who is showing Willow all of her clothes, bright eyes and intensive listening on our daughter's part. I open it up to see no restraint on the clothes Cinna has made and designed for only me. Beautiful things for someone like myself who is with a child or in my case with children. Such beautiful works of art that everyone in all the Capitol and all the Districts envy over, even now that the Games are over and same with Snow.

I take the clothes away from the table and then take them inside while we have lunch. I place the clothes in the lounge room so I will do something with them later. I head back outside and see Willow feeding herself fruit with Peeta helping her so she doesn't make a mess. I sit next to him and then grab some fruit for myself, knowing that fruit is what I have been wanting to eat since breakfast.

I finish grabbing my fruit and I feel Peeta's hand rest on my thigh. Peeta's hand caress my thigh and then I grab onto it before my hormones take over. I lace our fingers together and I look over to him and I smile and he smiles back. I then lean my head on his shoulder and then with my spare hand, I pick up my fork and start to eat the beautiful fruit. Peeta kisses my head and then he starts to help Willow. Then I remember that I never, ever want to do anything in my life to destroy this relationship between Peeta and I. It's too precious to risk. We are a family and our family is only growing bigger and bigger by the minute. And I know that I never want to change it, even if my life depended on it!

 **Author's Note-**

 **Hey, soooo, that chapter was full on aye?! I did warn you! Anyways, last chapter got one review and that's sad! I mean, I have had the Mockingjay things to tie me over from being depressed about that, but one review, come on guys. I thought you loved me!? Anyways, to make up for it, I would like my 25 reviews to get up to 35+, then you will get the next chapter! I'm sorry things like that have to some to it, but I spend a shit load of time on this and I don't like getting one review! I love this shit, don't get me wrong, but I don't like spending all this time and effort writing and thinking about this when I don't get anything in return. I don't get paid in anyway other than reviews and frankly, I love them so much and you should know that by now! So PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW TO MAKE THIS OLD BAG HAPPY! (I'm 15, btw! Not old, but you know, it's a figure of speech!) Everlark4ever75.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Summary-**

 **Katniss & Peeta and Johanna and Gale all decide to go out to celebrate being friends or something like that. Johanna is currently 5 months pregnant with her and Gale's little boy and Katniss is 4 months pregnant with the twins. This has Johanna's, Sky's and Katniss's POV's and all have something new and juicy in the chapter! Sky comes to terms with the truth. Sky's truth comes out. Johanna and Gale figure out the name of their baby and Gale and Peeta set up a surprise for all four of them. PLEASE READ AUTHOR'S NOTE AT END OF CHAPTER!**

 **Chapter 8**

 **Johanna's POV**

I'm now five months pregnant and I am only a few weeks from being six months pregnant. I am huge now and I just know that I am going to get bigger and I am fine with that. This baby is all that Gale and I care about more than each other. We started getting some more things for the baby, cutesy of Effie. Since I helped her at her wedding she has just started to help with that. Getting in contact with people in the Capitol and ordering things for us for when the baby comes. It's been really nice. We have picked out the room we are going to make the nursey and Peeta offered to paint it for us whenever we wanted to start getting it ready.

Since Katniss's ultrasound and her and Peeta's fight, they have been almost inseparable. We now know about their two boys and the little one of them being possibly blind, but we have all been so supportive towards them. They are dealing with it really well. Gale tells me that Katniss does cry herself to sleep, but who wouldn't. Her sister's birthday just went by and she's trying to deal with it the best she can and we are all amazed how well she is coping around all of us. Peeta's birthday was last week and Gale's was yesterday. We had a big party for both of them the day before last and it was really fun. Peeta turned twenty and Gale turned twenty-two.

Tonight, Katniss, Peeta, Gale and I are all going out for dinner and then we are going to go back to the meadow where I have been told is absolutely beautiful this time of the year. Sky is going to babysit Willow, so Haymitch and Effie can also have a night to themselves. I told Sky that she should have Harrison over so he and she can have some time together. She didn't decline my offer, knowing that some time with her friend would be good. So they are going to be looking after Willow while Peeta and Katniss and Gale and I can go out, just us. Haymitch and Effie still don't know about Harrison since bringing him up would bring questions that Sky doesn't want to answer, so it's being kept between the both of us.

I hear Gale stirring beside me and I turn over so I can see him as he wakes. I stay on my back, but I turn my head, because I feel like I will hurt the baby if I sleep or go on my side so I have been extra careful about everything lately. His eyes flutter open, revealing his beautiful grey eyes. He smiles when he sees me and I smile back.

"Morning, sleepy head." I greet him.

"Oh shut up." He grumbles.

I smile and giggle a little. He reaches out and places his hand on my stomach, making our little boy kick a bit. He runs his hand over my stomach for a few minutes and then the baby stops kicking.

"Hey, I didn't hurt you last night did I?" Gale asks, bringing up last night.

Since it was his birthday, I gave him a _very_ special present.

"Nope. I mean, I'm a little sore, but that's just the aftermath of an amazing time." I state.

"Sorry." He apologizes.

"Don't apologize, idiot. It was amazing!"

"It was. I think I got a bit carried away with the slapping though." He states.

"Maybe a little." I say.

He laughs and leans over and kisses me softly. When he pulls away, we both look to my stomach, which stands out so much now. The round surface of the place where our child grows. I place my hand on top of his and caress his fingers.

"Only a little while now, right?" He says.

"Yeah. We will get to see our little boy in a little while."

"Our little Orlando."

"Ew, no. Our little Aneel."

"Not bad. Zachariah?"

"Just as bad. Levi?" I suggest.

"Levi? That's nice."

"That's what I thought."

"It's nice, but not perfect. It's close though. I bet, we will find the perfect name today." Gale says.

"Do you want to bet on that?" I ask.

"What are we betting?"

"Dinner for the next week. Whatever the other winner wants." I offer.

"Done. So, if we find the name today, you are making whatever dinner I want for the next week?" He clarifies.

"Yes and if not today, then you cook for me."

"Done!" We shake on it and await to see how this goes.

Gale doesn't go hunting today since we are going out anyway tonight. So he will be hunting most of tomorrow. Peeta has forbid Katniss from going hunting knowing that the twins are getting closer and closer to being born and the fact that one is already possibly blind. Peeta is so overprotective, but that just makes him so much better. I can see how much Katniss adores him, whatever he does. She looks at him, wanting her boys to be just like him. She believes that she is going to have two boys that look exactly like Peeta. Blonde hair and blue eyes, but Peeta begs to differ. But, I suppose that's what they do, because Gale and I do the same thing.

Today, we lounge around. Watching some television, reading a book, talking over baby names and of course; eating. We don't do anything out of the ordinary today, it's all the same type of things. When it comes to just past five, we decide to start getting ready for our dinner date. Gale helps me from the couch and we both head upstairs, we take a short shower together, with my fear of water still there. After, Gale goes at gets dressed while I dry my hair and my body. I then stand in front of the mirror and look at my beautiful baby bump, still naked. I have stretch marks on my sides where the baby has taken over my body, but it's all for the best outcome.

I see Gale come into the corner of my eye and then I turn away from the mirror and walk out of the bathroom and into the wardrobe. I pick some leggings and a big blue and white long-sleeved top that goes down to my mid-thighs even with my baby bump. I put on the clothes and then walk out to see Gale sitting on the bed, looking at me. I get my necklace he gave me and then put it on. I grab some black slip-on shoes and then sit next to Gale, letting out a sigh to get off of my swollen feet. I turn to Gale.

"Hey." I say with a laugh.

"Hey to you too." He says.

I then take in what Gale is actually wearing. A white dress shirt with the sleeved rolled half up, dark blue pants and some boots.

"You're looking handsome." I tell him.

"You're looking beautiful." He says, mocking my voice.

I hit him in the arm and he lets out an unneeded 'ow'. He then gets up and takes my hands and lifts me from the bed. I let out a groan as my feet hit the floor again and he then kisses my fore head.

"Come on, lazy bones. We are going to be late getting to Katniss and Peeta's." He says.

I groan again.

"Lawson." He says.

I ponder at this as we start to move, his hand snaking its way around my body and around my waist.

"Mawson." I suggest.

"Dawson." He says.

"Dawson? That's good too."

"Is that on the list with Levi and Jed?" I ask.

"Yes. Levi Dawson Hawthorne?"

"Levi Jed Hawthorne?"

"Dawson Jed?"

"That's a good one. Dawson Jed Hawthorne." I ponder again

"It's getting closer to my choice of dinner for the next week." Gale says.

I glare at him and then hit him in the ribs. In return, he slaps my arse and I let out a yelp. I don't bother hitting him again, because it will start a chain reaction that could last all night. We head outside and towards Katniss and Peeta's.

 **Katniss's POV**

A knock sounds through our house.

"That cannot be them already!" I yell out as I get all of Willow's things ready for Sky and Harrison.

"Katniss, calm down. It's probably just Sky and Harrison now!" Peeta yells back from the kitchen.

I run from the lounge to the kitchen and Peeta and I brush past each other. He looks so good with his plait shirt that's open and rolled up to his fore arms and the black shirt underneath with his black pants. God, he is so handsome!

"Katniss, stop running. You need to calm down." Peeta tells me.

I ignore him and get Willow's bottles from the cupboard and I take two and run back into the lounge. In the corner of my eye, I could see Peeta opening the door. I put the bottles on the coffee table along with all of Willow's possibly might need things while we are out.

"Oh, hey guys." I hear Peeta say.

"Come in." He continues.

I start to look at the things, thinking if there is anything else that Willow could possibly need while we are out. I hear Peeta's footsteps and I turn to see him, Sky and what must be Harrison.

"Oh, thank god it's just you two." I say with a sigh.

Sky and Harrison both laugh.

"Hello to you to, Katniss." Sky says.

"Sorry… Hey." I say, taking a breath.

"Katniss, you need to calm down." Peeta tells me.

I take his advice and take a deep breath.

"Sorry, it's just, leaving Willow is just going to be a bit hard. You know?" I say to them.

"I bet it is." Sky agrees.

"We've gone other places without her for longer amounts of time then a few hours." Peeta states.

"Yeah, I know. But, that was ages ago." I tell him.

"Um, Katniss. I do know. I am your husband."

"Whatever, Peeta." I say.

Peeta rolls his eyes and then chuckles.

"Sorry. I've been worrying about stating the truth to my husband that I haven't introduced myself." I say to the boy with the dark hair and blue eyes.

"It's okay, Mrs Mellark. Easily forgiven." He says.

"Please, don't call me Mrs Mellark. Katniss." I tell him, holding out my hand to him, also thinking about Peeta's mother, the witch.

"Well, hello Katniss. I'm Harrison. It's an honour to meet you." He says, taking my hand and shaking it.

"And my husband, who probably doesn't need an introduction." I say to him after he breaks his hand from mine and holds it in front of Peeta.

"Neither of you do. I am honoured to meet you both, Mr Mellark. Or would you rather Peeta?" He asks.

"Well, Mr Mellark to you." Peeta says taking his hand.

Sky and I both laugh.

"I'm joking. You can call me, Peeta."

"Well, Peeta. Again, such an honour. I knew you guys since your first Games, but Sky here doesn't shut up about all you guys. You mean so much to her." Harrison states, shaking it off.

I turn to Sky and she is smiling and looking shy again.

"Aww, Sky. We love you too." I say to her before pulling her into a hug.

When we pull away, I kiss her fore head and then stand next to Peeta. I then remember all the things I have to tell them about looking after Willow.

"Right! Come with me." I say beckoning them into the lounge room where I have everything.

I hear Peeta sigh and I ignore it. I start to run through everything, making sure they know what I mean after I say it and then I state it all again.

"Willow should be waking up soon, so just…"

"Katniss, you've been through this three times already." Peeta says.

"I have?"

Peeta nods.

"Oh, sorry." I say.

"It's okay." Harrison says.

"So, I guess you guys know what's going on then?" I ask.

"We do. You're explanation was very detailed, the first time around." Harrison states.

"Can you tell she is committed to being a mother?" Peeta asks.

"Shut up, Peeta." I say as he laughs.

"I can see it though." Harrison says.

"She's a very good mother at that." Peeta states.

"Please."

"No, Katniss. You are one of the best mother's I've ever come across. And I've seen and had a lot of mothers." Sky says.

"That's sweet of you, Sky." I tell her.

"It's only the truth." She says.

I go back over to her and hug her again.

"I just hope our little girl will be as sweet as you." I tell her.

"She's already more talkative though." She tells me.

"That she is." Peeta agrees.

Another knock at the door interrupts us. I pull away from Sky and give her a smile. Peeta is already at the door, answering it.

"Hey, you guys almost ready? Cause our reservations are soon." I hear Gale say.

"Yeah, just come in for a second." Peeta says.

"Katniss, you ready?" Peeta says, coming back into view, with Johanna and Gale trailing behind.

"Yeah, just let me get some shoes." I say.

I head upstairs and get some white slip-ons that will go with my yellow sundress and white vest that Cinna gave me. I put them on and then go into Willow's room and look at my little girl before we leave. Asleep and looking so peaceful and beautiful. I then head out and down the stairs, nice and slowly, with the twins' baby weight and mine pressing on my feet. I see what look like the end of introduction and then they all turn to me.

"You ready, Katniss?" Peeta asks stepping next to me.

"Yes. Just, when she wakes up in a little bit, if you tire her out, she will be asleep by nine. We should be back by ten or eleven." I tell them.

"Yes. Like you have said before." Harrison says.

"Don't worry. We have got this and if we don't we'll just call one of the numbers that you have on the table." Sky says.

"Okay. I think we can go now." I say.

"Are you sure? Because I'm sure we can get more reservations for next week, when you are all done talking." Peeta teases.

I hit Peeta hard in the ribs and he lets out and 'ow' sound and then laughs.

"Let's go and leave these guys." Johanna says.

"Yes." Peeta says, placing his hand on my back, leading us out.

"Just…" I go to say.

"Shut up, Katniss!" Gale says with a laugh.

We all head outside and as it would have it, I hear Willow's cry echoing through the house.

"Go. Go, we have got her. Have fun." Harrison says, shooing us out.

I want to go back in, but Peeta picks me up bridal style and starts running away from the house, Gale and Johanna not far behind.

When we are out of the Victors' Village, I tell him to put me down because he is going to strain his back and he does.

"Sorry, I knew you would have gone back. You are too attached." He tells me.

"Yeah, sorry. I went too overboard." I say.

"You think?" Gale says.

"Seriously. People need to stop being so sarcastic!" I whine.

"Really?" Peeta says.

I punch him in the ribs and then put an arm around him, bring him closer to me. He does the same and we head to the restaurant where our reservations are.

 **Sky's POV**

When the door shuts, I am running upstairs to go and get Willow. When I get into her room, I start to 'sshh' her and tell her it's okay. I reach into the crib and pull her out, holding her to my chest and bobbing her up and down, whilst 'sshhing' her.

"Where Mumma?" Willow cries out.

"Your Mummy and Daddy are out with Aunty Anna and Uncle Gale. I'm looking after you with my friend." I tell her.

"Who friend?" She asks.

"His name is Harrison. Can you say Harri?"

"Arri." She says.

"That's close enough." I say.

I start to walk out with Willow in my arms, still bobbing her up and down, despite her silenced cries.

"Aunty Ky?" She asks, her name for me since she can't say Sky.

"Yes sweet pea."

"Can I have juice?" She asks.

"Of course. Just say please and it's all yours."

"Peas."

"There you go, Willow. I'll go and get you juice." I say, walking down the stairs.

I find Harrison getting Willow milk like Katniss instructed and he looks up.

"Change of plan. Miss Mellark would like some juice please." I say to him, placing Willow on my hip.

"Alright then." He says, putting that bottle down and then going back into the lounge room, picking up another bottle and then going to the fridge. He pulls out the juice and fills the bottle with the juice and fastens the lid before passing it to me.

"This Arri?" Willow asks, looking at Harrison.

"Yes, Willow. This is Harrison." I say.

"Well aren't you a cutie." Harrison says, grabbing onto her hand.

"She definitely is." I say.

I pass her the bottle and she grabs onto it and starts drinking. I walk into the lounge room, Harrison closely following. I place her on the rug and the sit down next to her, grabbing the closest soft toy. Willow lies down onto her back, the bottle still in her mouth and Harrison comes and sits next to me. He reaches over and grabs another soft toy, our fingers brushing as he brings it back to him. Sparks fly through my body from the contact, it makes me smile a little.

* * *

After Willow finishes her juice, she asks for some food, so Harrison offers to feed it to her and I just sit back and watch. He is so adorable with kids. He is talking with her and smiling and she is laughing and smiling back. It's really cute to watch. Every now and then, he looks away from Willow and we both stare into each other's eyes until Willow interrupts us. I am so grateful he saved me from those bullies, no one else would have. No one besides Johanna knows about the fight and Harrison saving me. I know that Harrison is my only friend at school, but it feels like he means more to me than just a friend. I feel that I like him, more than a friend. He looks up to me with his beautiful blue eyes and I smile and he smiles back, flashing such a beautiful smile. Oh my god, I like Harrison!

 **Johanna's POV**

Our food comes to the table and we start to eat. We serve general chit-chat, talking about our babies and some gossip we heard. Like Delly and Gale's brother have taken a fancy for each other. When we are being served dessert, we are now talking about baby names.

"What's the one you said this morning? Zachariah? Yeah, god… It's horrible!" I exclaim.

"Yes, it is!" Katniss says with a laugh.

"Hey, it's not that bad." Gale butts in.

"Oh, but it is!" I say with a laugh.

"It could have been worse." Peeta says.

"Thank you. A man's perspective!" Gale says, holding my hand and arm out towards Peeta.

"Well, we are the woman carrying your children, so maybe we should have bigger say in what we want our child to be called." Katniss says.

"Thank you. A woman's perspective!" I say, copying Gale's motions and tone.

He snickers under his breath and gives me a glare, before I glare back. I take my arm back and take a bite of my dessert, before leaning in and giving him a kiss on the cheek, my mouth full of sweet goodness.

* * *

When we finish up, Katniss insists on calling on home, before we head off to the meadow. She then comes back and look more relieved than when she went to go and call. We then set off to go to the meadow. We get there after a long walk, longer than it would have been. With two mid-term pregnant woman, full of food, it takes heaps longer. We get there and lights are all in the trees, lighting up the place along with two tall lamp posts illuminating the meadow around us. I gasp at how beautiful the place is, grabbing onto Gale's arm with my spare hand as we enter the beautiful meadow. We all step into the middle and then some music starts. So familiar that it takes a little for me to get, then Katniss shrieks.

"Peeta, it's the song that we first danced to as husband and wife!"

"I know. Gale and I have had this planned for weeks." Peeta states.

Katniss shrieks again and then hugs Peeta. Gale then let's go of my hands and stand in front of me, holding out his hand.

"Mrs Hawthorne, would you care to dance?"

I giggle and take his hand and move into his arms, his hand on my lower back, my hand on his shoulder and our other hands holding onto the others. We start to slowly dance around to the music. We both glace over to Katniss and Peeta and they are so close and moving so slowly, with big smiles on their faces.

When that song finishes, our wedding song comes on and a big smile appears on my face. Gale is looking down to me with also a big smile on his face. It is so great tonight. I really couldn't have wanted anything more. It's so perfect. I lean in closer to Gale and he lifts me from the ground and spins us around a few times and then puts me back on the ground and we end up dancing around, laughing and enjoying ourselves. After our song, it just becomes random music and we dance the night away. Switching partners, dancing until our feet are sore. We then sit down on the ground, talking and looking out to the beautiful meadow before us in this beautiful night.

* * *

We bring up on topic, which brings curiosity to my side.

"So, have you heard anything from Jason and Hannah?" Peeta asks Gale and I.

"No, why?" I ask.

"No reason. Well, I suppose it is good that we haven't seen them, it's always because of something bad." Peeta answers.

"Jason." Gale suddenly says when we are all quiet.

"Jason? What about him?" I ask, looking to him.

"Jason. It's perfect. Johanna and Mason put together." Gale says.

My brain suddenly works and my eyes widen.

"Jason? What's with Jason?" Katniss asks.

"Jason Dawson?" I say.

"Jason Levi?"

"Jason Jed?"

"Excuse me, we are here too, stop gazing into each other's eyes and tell us what's going on!" Katniss demands.

"Jason Dawson Hawthorne." Gale agrees.

"Jason Dawson Hawthorne." I say.

"It's perfect." I say.

"Absolutely. You are making me dinner for the next week." Gale states.

"That's the name of their little boy, silly." Peeta tells Katniss.

"Oh. Oh, it's perfect!" Katniss says.

I smile and then lean into Gale and give him a big kiss. When we pull away, he moves his hand to my stomach and starts rubbing it. We then start talking more about other baby names, for them. Suggesting them to them, since we just got our little boys. Our little Jason Dawson Hawthorne.

 **Sky's POV**

Willow is falling asleep in my arms, slowly drifting off into what I hope is a peaceful night's sleep. Katniss was right about Willow falling asleep around nine if we tired her out. It's currently just before nine. She knows so much about her little girl. Her beautiful little girl. She really is such a committed mother, despite what she says.

"Is she falling asleep?" Harrison asks, just barely a whisper into my ear.

"Yeah. Uncle Arri tired her out." I whisper back, softly rocking her back and forth.

"That's good right?" He asks.

"Yeah." I whisper.

I start to hear her soft, steady breaths and I know that she has fallen asleep. I wait a little bit longer before I finally move. I slowly get up from the couch, Harrison's hand on my back, holding me up straight. Where his hand is sitting, it's sending sparks through my body. I hear the couch move and I start to walk, Harrison following me. When we get into Willow's room, I lift my arms over the crib barrier and place Willow softly into it. Her eyes open a little, but then she closes them again and falls back asleep. I place the blanket up to her chin and place her favourite turtle soft toy next to her. Apparently, Willow has grown very accustomed to that turtle in the last few weeks and cannot sleep without it. So I make sure that she is safely asleep with her turtle next to her.

"So now she is asleep, what do you want to do?" Harrison asks.

"I don't know. Katniss said we could have free raid of their fridge. Do you want something? I don't know what's in there." I say as we get off the stairs and we head into the kitchen.

"I think I saw some cinnamon rolls in the fridge when I was getting Willow's juice. Do you want some?" He asks heading to the fridge.

"Yeah. Sounds good."

He comes back baring two cinnamon rolls. I take a bite and I am already in heaven. I knew that Uncle Peeta's baking was good, but this is to die for.

"Oh god!" I moan, taking another mouthful.

Harrison takes a bite and he makes an agreeing noise.

"Perks of having a very talented Uncle." I say, finishing my cinnamon roll and kicking back into the couch.

"Oh, you are so lucky." He tells me, also finishing his.

"Only in this department." I sigh.

"Hey." Harrison gets my attention, I turn to him and see his beautiful blue eyes.

"You are so lucky. And so amazing." Harrison tells me.

"You are just saying that. You're my friend, you have to say things like that. It's obligated."

"Sky, I'm not just saying that. You mean the absolute world to me. I feel so happy that I saved you from those… idiots! Because I wouldn't have ever gotten any nerve to talk to you."

I look at him in shock. The nerve to talk to me? What does that mean? I mean the world to him? Seriously, what is going on?

"Harri…"

"I mean it. Every word. I know that you probably don't feel the same way, but… Sky, I am in love with you. You are the most beautiful girl in the whole of Panem. You are so sweet and funny. You make me so happy whenever I am around you. Just seeing you smile is what I live for. When you laugh, my whole world stops as I listen to the beautiful sound. I'm sorry that I just sprung this on you, but…"

I stop him by pressing my lips to his. The taste of cinnamon and sugar on his lips. I pull away for a spilt second and look into his shocked eyes and smile.

"I love you too." I whisper.

I press my lips back to his and he kisses me back this time. His lips fit perfectly with mine. His hands come up to my face and he cups my cheeks in his hands. I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him closer to me. His hands travel down to my waist and he pulls me close to him. He then lifts me from the couch, causing me to squeal a bit into his mouth and he places me on his lap. I pull away, out of breath. We are both taking deep breaths, our fore heads touching. I open my eyes and see his looking into mine full of something that must be love. I see Haymitch looking at Effie the same way, I thought that I would never have someone look at me like that, but here I am, looking into the eyes of the person that I love. I stroke his cheek with my thumb and then I run my fore finger over his lips.

"You're lips taste like cinnamon." I whisper with a little laugh, which comes out more a staggered breath.

"How ironic. So do yours." He tells me, also a whisper.

I bite my bottom lip and smile.

"I don't want to go any further. Please, Harri, I'm not ready for that. I mean, we are only young anyway. I'm fourteen and you are fifteen." I tell him.

"I agree. I wasn't going to push you into anything. I wouldn't do that. I think I was pushing it pulling you into my lap. Sorry about that." He apologises.

"It's okay, Harri. Thank you." I say to him.

"No problem. Anything for you." He says.

I smile again and then connect my lips with his.

After a little bit longer of kissing, Harrison pulls away.

"I think, we should stop before the others get back. So, they don't find out." He says.

"Alright. I agree."

When I get up from his lap, I take his hands and pull him up with me. We stand looking into each other's eyes for a few seconds and then I speak.

"So, what should we do?"

He then puts on his thinking cap, making me laugh and he starts to ponder. After a little bit, he gets an idea.

"Stay here. I'm going to go and find something." He says, running out of the room, searching for something.

"What are you getting?" I call out.

"Shut up and I'll find it faster." He calls back.

A few minutes pass and then I hear music start and Harrison appear. He walks to me and holds out his hand.

"Miss Abernathy, will you care to dance?" He asks, bowing.

I giggle and take a hold of his hand. He holds my hand and raises it so it's between our bodies. He wraps his other arm around my waist, pulling me close to him. I hold onto his shoulder and he starts to move around slowly. Our eyes never leave the others. We start to dance around the lounge room, laughing and smiling.

He spins me out and then brings me back in, the closest we have ever been. I lift my head up to look back into his eyes. He brings his head down and presses his lips against mine. He pulls away and then cups my face with his hands and puts his lips back on mine. The kiss doesn't last long before we are interrupted by a clearing of a throat. We turn to see Johanna, Gale, Peeta and Katniss looking at us.

 **Katniss's POV**

We come back to our house after a long walk. Johanna's and my feet aching from having babies weight on us despite our own. When we get in, I can hear some music playing softly and I am instantly reminded about our little dance we had just a few hours ago. We get into view of the lounge room and I am about to say something before I see Sky and Harrison holding each other close and kissing each other. Gale clears his throat and the couple jumps apart, looking at us wide-eyed and alert.

"So, is there something you want to tell me, Sky?" Johanna asks her.

Sky's face goes a bright shade of red, her hands that were on his back are now holding loose grip on his shirt. Harrison's hands are halfway down her upper arm, holding her body close to his, protectively.

"Umm." Sky starts.

"Do you know what Haymitch is going to do to you, Harrison? And Effie, she will probably… I don't even know! She is so unpredictable!" Johanna tells him.

"Yeah, Sky apparently hasn't told them about me yet. I mean, what was the point besides saving her life?" Harrison states.

He has a sassy attitude, I like it! Sky pulls her hand from one side and hits him in the chest because of his comment, before replacing it back at his side.

"Sky, getting to the bigger picture. He saved your life? When did this happen? Why haven't you told Haymitch and Effie?" Peeta asks her.

Sky looks down to the ground and starts to push herself from Harrison's grip, but I can see that it only tightens.

"Sky, did you tell anyone about me?" Harrison asks.

"Of course I did. Johanna knew about you. Gale did and so did Peeta and Katniss. I just never told anyone here besides Johanna how I actually came to be your friend." Sky explains.

"Sky, why didn't you…? Oh…" Harrison obviously is reminded about something that only Sky, Johanna and himself know about.

"She didn't want anyone to know what happened." Johanna says abruptly.

"Didn't want anyone one to know what?" I ask.

"We are family. We need to know this kind of stuff." Peeta says.

"Are you going to spill the beans or am I?" Johanna asks Sky.

Sky grabs a tighter grip on Harrison's sides and moves closer to him. We all look to Johanna.

"She was being bullied. All the people in her class besides Harrison were bulling her because she was Haymitch and Effie's daughter. One day, a group of the worst bullies, a group of boys followed her home. Calling her names and insulting her until they caught up to her and started to abuse her to say the least. Then, Mr Hero over here swooped in a saved her from further damage. He saved her from those stupid idiots. When she told me about it, I was ready to go in and kill some sons of bitches with flying axes, no matter how pregnant and ridiculous I looked. But, Sky over here didn't want anyone to know, she just need to tell someone. I told her that she should tell Haymitch and Effie, but she didn't want that. You know how protective Haymitch is over her, he would have gone berserk! So, she kept the bulling, insults and abuse between us. She never told anyone how she met him because she would have had to bring up that day and Sky didn't want that." Johanna finishes.

"Now tomorrow, you and me are going to tell your mother and father about this. They don't deserve to be kept in the dark still." Johanna tells Sky.

She simply nods before I have her out of her embrace with Harrison and into mine. My motherly instincts kicking in and I hold her tightly, telling her with no words that she will always be safe with us around.

"Sky, look at me." I say to her, pulling her back so she can look at me.

She looks up at me.

"You have two crazy Aunties that will stop at nothing to kill whoever stuffs around with our little Sky. Any of us will, not just Johanna and I. Peeta would, Gale would. Your mother would suffocate them with all her old make-up, god the revolting stuff! And Haymitch, he would make them put themselves in their own graves if he didn't get his hands on something deadly." Sky chuckles.

"Seriously, we will do anything for you. Even if that means two heavily pregnant woman come in with flying arrows and axes, we will do it! We are family. We stick out for each other. Alright?" I say to her.

She laughs, nods and then starts to whimper.

"No honey. Please don't cry. Don't." I beg her, bring her back into my embrace.

I feel her body start to shake and I can feel my shirt start to gather with tears. I then start to cry as well, then I feel Johanna come over and wrap her arms around Sky also.

"Sky, you've… you've made two pregnant women… cry." I stutter.

I feel her arms shake in my embrace, knowing she is laughing at my comment.

"You know, Sky, it's not hard to make a pregnant woman cry." Gale snickers.

"Oh shut your hole, Gale!" Johanna yells back.

"Or make them angry." Peeta states.

I lift my head from Sky's and look to Gale and Peeta.

"Seriously, both of you shut it! The only one not saying anything is Harrison over there." I say, cocking my head in the direction of Harrison, who stands with his hands in his pockets.

I look down to Sky and I see her looking over at Harrison who is smiling back at her. I lean down for a second and whisper,

"He's a keeper."

She chuckles and then kisses my cheek.

"Thank you, Aunty Katniss and Aunty Johanna." Sky thanks us.

"Don't mention it." I answer, kissing her fore head.

Johanna lets go and starts coughing, not from tears or emotions, but one of what sounds like… sickness.

"Jo? You okay?" Gale asking, going to her side straight away.

She stops and answers,

"Yep, just peachy." Before she coughs again.

"Alright whatever you say. I'm going to take her home and then I'll come back to take you home, Sky. Alright?" He says.

"Yep. Alright. Thanks Uncle Gale." Sky answers.

Johanna and Gale leave. I really hope that Johanna is okay. I know that it is not good for either the baby or mother when the mother gets sick. It can end really badly, let's just hope it's just the cough! Sky and Harrison start to say their goodbyes, because Sky and Harrison were going to leave when Gale got back, Sky wanted Gale back with Jo as soon as possible. Peeta went to turn off the music and I went upstairs to check on my daughter. I got upstairs and found her sleeping peacefully with her turtle next to her, just like I directed. They really listened to me.

* * *

When I get back down, Sky and Harrison are telling Peeta about what happened with Willow. I immediately say thank you for looking after my daughter so well and that they can do it anytime Peeta and I want to have some alone time. Soon after, Gale comes and they all leave, with Sky and Harrison's reward free pastries whenever they want them from the bakery. Even though Peeta would give them to them free anyway, they declined money, but accepted the pastries. That would be how I go, no one should ever deny my husbands' beautiful delicacies. Peeta and I then head upstairs to get ready for bed.

When I am getting into bed and Peeta is brushing his teeth, I call out to him.

"So, you and Gale planned that whole thing. The music, dancing, all of it?"

"Yeah." Peeta says with a mouthful of toothpaste.

"It was amazing. I can't believe you did that. It's just… so amazing of you to do something like that. I mean, you got me; always lazing around because of my aching feet, to dance around with you in the meadow. You really can do anything to me." I tell him.

I hear the water turn on and then off again and Peeta appears in the doorway, his hand running through his hair.

"I am amazing, aren't I?" Peeta gloats, getting into bed with me.

"Most definitely. Thank you for tonight. I mean, I was hard leaving Willow, but it was one of the best things in the world. Thank you."

"You're most certainly welcome, my beautiful wife." Peeta says to me, kissing my fore head and settling down.

"Peeta…" I whisper after a few minutes of attempted tries at sleep.

Peeta takes a deep breath and then answers,

"Mmhmm?"

"What are we going to do?" I ask, rubbing my stomach self-consciously.

"About what?" He asks sleepily.

"About having twins? They are going to be such a handful!" I say.

Peeta lets out a sleepy chuckle, rubbing his eyes.

"I'm serious. They are going to be so hard to look after. Two little boys. When they are toddlers, they are going to be such devils!" I whine.

Peeta continues to chuckle and then he smiles and kisses my head.

"They will be fine. You need to stop worrying about it. We will deal with that when the twins actually come. Our boys may be devils, but they will also be the most beautiful things in the world. They already mean the world to us and they never won't." Peeta says.

I smile and then he kisses my fore head once more before closing his eyes and drifting to sleep. I smile to myself and then, sleep takes over my body and I dream a dream where my daughter and sons are playing together in the meadow.

 **Author's Note-**

 **Hey guys, so wow! I was going to give you a chapter today,I decided that when I woke up, but then I get to school, check my emails and I get 10! I was gobsmacked! Thanks! My total number of reviews is now 33 and I hope you review again, please! I do like getting comments like, 'I love this fanfic, please update' and 'You should be getting 100 reviews not just one' and 'You're almost as good as Suzanne Collins'. Comments like that absolutely make my day! Literally, I have once again re-thought what i want to do in the future. It's constantly changing between Forensics and Professional Writing. I really do love those comments.**

 **I also get comments, which sound mean, but in all reality are helpful and make me think about it and why it actually occurred.**

 **From DJ (Who is always been giving me questions that make me think! Thanks for that)- It's a fanfiction, to be completely frank. If i say that blindness can be picked up from an ultrsound, it can. I do know for a fact (From BONES) that blindness can be genetic and can have the risk of it before the baby is born. It was also in a fanfiction i read by MidnightSnow1 (I think!) on Wattpad and that's what gave me the inspiration, besides from BONES.**

 **I also have got many people asking 'How old is Willow now'- Well, Willow in this current fanfiction is 1 year and 6 months, or 18 months, if you like being picky. Anyways, she can at one minute be self-efficient and then the next not, but that's just Willow I think. She can be independent, but not at the same time. I have come to conclude that it is to do with her moods. She can talk, but only a bit. I have tried to make it as best to suit as i can. She can walk, but not that much. She understands the world around her and she loves all of her family around her. I hope that answers your questions, guys!**

 **Anyways, can you PLEASE REVIEW! I know that i asked for the 10 reviews last time because i only got one the week before, but I want to know what you think about the chapter. If you do review, please tell me what you think of the chapter, besides saying how much you love it and to update. You should know me by now when i say that i will update in about a week, i pretty much always keep my promises. So, can you bring my review up to 43, that would make me so happy.**

Peace out, everlark4ever75 xoxoxoxo


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary of Chapter- Johanna turns out seriously sick and has to give birth to Jason prematurely. There are hiccups that come along with it. Read to find out the details.**

 **Chapter 9**

 **Gale's POV**

Johanna's cough turned out to be more than that. At first it was just constant coughing, then the sneezing came and the nausea. She then started to become weak and unable to eat. She was so sick, but refused to go and get checked out. It was scaring me, I felt like she was going to miscarry our baby at the rate she was going and it did nothing but scare the living hell out of me. I have never seen her so weak and vulnerable. She woke in the night with Jason kicking her and then slept all morning. I knew that she had to get check out, this sickness she has was obviously not good for the baby. No sickness when being pregnant is safe and okay. Anything could happen and that is what scared me the most. So I made an appointment for her in the morning so she wouldn't object as much as she would have in the afternoon.

That morning I made sure that she had food when she woke, when she did wake, she denied it like every morning. I made her a bath and then made her get in and soak herself, maybe making herself feel better, but nothing. She then got dressed into a simple grey cardigan and leggings and we set off to the doctors. I made sure that Katniss stayed away from her, because whatever terrible thing she had got, I didn't want Katniss who was carrying twins to have that same sickness which could do twice as much damage. I assume anyway. Johanna missed her best friend, but she knew that not seeing her was the best. Sky was told to stay away too, Haymitch and Effie didn't want to have to deal with a sick Sky, no one should deal with someone they love with something that has to be seriously sick.

After a long trek to the hospital, we got into the waiting room and I told Johanna to sit down while I told the receptionist about our appointment. She told us the doctor would be right with us and then I went back and sat with Jo. I held her hand and slowly caressed her knuckles as we waited. When her name is called, we get up and follow the short woman with curly brown hair and brown eyes to a room. She introduced herself as Dr Marrietta and she asked Jo what was wrong. I then ran the list of things that have happened in the past two weeks. Johanna at first just wanted to see if the sickness would fade with time, that's why it took so long for me to finally give in and take her here. Dr Marrietta ran through some tests and took some of her blood. After a long time of waiting and test results to some in.

"Mrs Hawthorne, you are six months pregnant, correct?" She asks Johanna.

Jo simply nods, with the incapability to do anything else.

"I see." She ponders, taking Jo's pregnancy into her final thoughts.

After a few more minutes of herself pondering, I grew incredibly inpatient.

"So, what is wrong with my wife?" I blurt out.

"Gale, please… soft voices." Johanna tells me, rubbing her temples.

"Well Mr Hawthorne, your wife is incredibly ill. I've only seen such results in my twenty-five years of being in the medical profession only once before." She clarifies to me.

"I guessed that she was incredibly sick on my own. She has never been like this. Now, is this sickness doing anything to our baby?" I ask again, loud voice.

"Gale." Johanna says softly, her eyes shut and her head resting on her hand.

"I'm sorry, Jo." I apologise.

"I am ninety-eight percent sure that this sickness your wife has, is effecting the baby." She concludes.

Oh god. No. This cannot be true.

"I do need another opinion on my thoughts, but I don't think that your wife is going to make your baby's due date. There is almost nothing that I can think of that would help cure what she has. I want to make a proposition to you." Dr Marrietta states.

"Alright, what? Does she need something? Blood? An organ? I'll give it to her! Does she…"

"Mr Hawthorne, please calm down. This is not helping your wife." She tells me softly.

"You're not helping my wife! You're sitting here telling me you have a proposition, but you haven't told me anything yet!" I exclaim.

"Gale!" Johanna says.

"Shut up and listen to her, idiot. And stop talking loud, I'm begging you!" She adds.

I press my lips together and I await for the doctors proposition.

"I want to propose the thought of a premature birth."

"Did you just say a premature birth?" I ask, shock filling my body.

"Yes, that is correct."

"Sorry, are you saying that my wife is not going to make it to our son's birthdate and you want her to be put into more pain than what she already is at the moment? Couldn't that kill her?" I ask.

"I already said that it's highly unlikely that she will make your son's birthdate. A premature birth is what all doctors will say if I ask for the opinion. The drugs that can save her and make her better are too strong that it could kill your son. So you either have two options, one- Have the premature birth, have your son grow until he is fully developed at nine months, have Johanna injected in the stuff that will save her life or two- let her take the drugs and kill the baby. It's up to you two. I know that you are going to choose option one, because I can tell that you wouldn't kill your own baby." She concludes.

She is right. We would not kill our own child. I would not. We took ages for this baby and now Johanna is so sick that she won't be able to get to the due date and to have a normal birth. I know Johanna wanted to do everything normally, the pregnancy, the birth, the growing up process, but I suppose that's different now.

"Yes. I'll go through the premature birth." Johanna says weakly.

I don't bother to add anything to this, I just sit back and wish things turned out differently.

"Alright, Mrs Hawthorne. So we would like you to stay here from now on until the birth proceeds. We won't to it straight away, we want to do some more tests and fill you with some medication which will not hurt the baby, but will start your healing process. I recommend that the baby is to be born in the next few days, hopefully by then your body will be strong enough to birth your child." She tells us.

Johanna and I nod and then more tests are taken. After that, Jo and I are shown the room she is going to be stationary in. She lays back in the bed and then the nurses attach all these wires and tubes to her. She looks so much more weak and vulnerable now. They have a tube that is giving her and the baby food so she doesn't have to try and eat.

When she is all set up the nurses tell me to hit the buzzer if anything is needed and then Johanna and I are alone. I walk over to her and bring a seat next to the bed and I sit in it, taking her hand in the process. With her small hand in my hands, I kiss her fingers and the top of her hand.

"This sucks." Johanna states.

"I know babe. I know."

"I wanted a normal life for our baby. The pregnancy, the birth and their life. This is not normal." She states weakly.

"I know."

"Jason was supposed to grow and grown inside me until I couldn't walk. Now I am walking semi-fine. I'm not even huge yet. He still has ages to go. I don't know how much I like the idea of him finishing the process of growing in some medical nook. It's just not fair." She complains, tears coming into her eyes.

"I really wish there was another way, but there isn't. In the next few days our baby boy is going to be here, tiny, but here and safe so that whatever you have can't get to him and hurt him. Then they will pump you with all the stuff that is going to make you better and then in a matter of months we will all be a happy functional family. A happy, healthy family." I tell her.

She sighs and nods, while I wipe her fallen tears away.

I sit with Johanna for a little bit longer after she falls asleep and then I decide to go for a walk to get something to eat. Before I get to the cafeteria, I spot two familiar faces, they spot me too.

"Gale." Katniss calls out.

I smile at her and then we walk together and Katniss wraps her arms around me.

"Hey Catnip." I answer.

"So, what are you doing here?" I ask them.

"We could ask you the same question." Peeta says.

"Alright, I was going to the cafeteria, care to join me?" I ask.

"Yeah. I suppose this food will fill her until we get back home." Peeta comments.

Katniss hits him in the shoulder and then we all set of to the cafeteria.

I tell them everything about the sickness and the premature birth, whilst we have some food. They tell me that they were just at the second ultrasound. They found out that there is still the high possibility of blindness in one of their twins, but they have a type of electronic device that can be implanted to make the baby be able to see, but they cannot have that until the baby is two years old. So, Katniss and Peeta are sort of relieved about their babies and I am freaking out about mine. They both give Johanna and I there biggest wishes, but I don't think that wishes are going to do that much, even though that's all they can offer.

"Peeta, you know how you said that you could paint Jason's room?" I ask him.

"Yes?"

"Do you think that you could do that soon? Because we don't know how…"

"I will do it as soon as you want. We will do anything to help you guys. If you want, I can take a few days off from the bakery and just spend it painting? All I'll need is directions and then I'll get right onto it. If you want, Haymitch and I could probably set it all up if you wanted, so you can spend all that time with Jo." Peeta tells me.

"That would be amazing, Peeta. Thank you. So do you want me to draw out a diagram of where we want the stuff or do you want me to come and show you? Actually, I think I'll just come and direct you. Thanks Peeta. Jo and I will really appreciate it." I explain.

"Anything for you too." He says.

I smile at him and then continue to eat the food.

* * *

I head back to Jo's room with Katniss and Peeta, only to see if she is still asleep or if she is awake. If she isn't, I'll leave her a note saying that I am helping Peeta with getting Jason's room set up and if she is awake, I'll just tell her. We get to her room and I stick my head into the room to see her awake. I tell Katniss and Peeta to wait out by the door, because whatever Jo has, I don't want anyone else getting. Especially Katniss. They stand in the doorway, so Jo can see them.

"Where did you go off to?" She asks weakly as I go and stand next to her, grabbing hold of her hand.

"I went to get something to eat and then I bumped into these two." I say nodding my head in the direction of the doorway.

"Oh. Hey." Johanna says tiredly, noticing their presence.

"Hey Jo. How are you doing?" Katniss asks, stoking her stomach absentmindedly, like Johanna does.

"Oh, just perfect. I am terribly sick and that sickness is so bad that it can kill or harm our baby. I'm so sick that I have to give birth to my child three months premature, just so he is safe. Because now, being inside of me is too dangerous!" Johanna says strongly, but weakly because of her voice.

"Yeah, we heard. We are so sorry." Peeta states.

"Yeah, it sucks. All I wanted was something normal for the first time in my life. But, obviously that is too much to ask for, isn't it!" Jo complains.

"All Gale and I wanted was an as simple as possible pregnancy, just so we were like everyone else, but that just seems like too much to ask for!" Johanna cries out.

"Apparently it is too much to ask for. I know how you feel. One of our children still has a high possibility of being blind. That's normal isn't it?" Katniss says.

"We are never supposed to be normal are we?" Johanna asks.

"Nope." Peeta and I both say in unison.

"It's just… So damn annoying!" Jo complains again.

"I know babe, I know." I say running my fingers through her hair.

"Anyway, if you don't mind, I was going to head back with Katniss and Peeta. To show Peeta where we wanted Jason's things. He said that he and Haymitch would set it all up for us. So I can spend all this time with you and then Jason. Are you okay with me being gone for a little bit?" I ask her.

"Yeah, that's a good idea. Thank you, Peeta." Jo says.

"Our pleasure. You just stay here and get better, alright." Peeta says to Jo.

"Yeah, alright. You go. I'll be okay." She says tiredly, closing her eyes.

"I'll be back soon. I promise." I say kissing her fore head.

She smiles slightly and then almost instantly falls into a deep slumber. I brush my head over her feverish fore head and then I head out the door, following Katniss and Peeta.

"Is that what she has been like these two weeks?" Katniss asks.

"Yeah. She's different when she is sick." I say.

"Definitely. But she still has that sarcastic brain." Peeta states.

"I know. That's never going to change." I agree.

* * *

"Jo also wanted the crib… Here next to the changing table." I say, pointing to the wall, showing Peeta where to put things in Jason's room.

"Yep, alright. So, is that everything?"

"Yeah. That seems like all." I say looking around the room with the boxes full of baby things.

"So, what colour am I painting the walls?" He asks.

"Um, well Jo and I were thinking a soft yellow on… these three walls." I say pointing to the three walls around me, except the one in front.

"Yep. So do you want me to being in a colour chart so you can chose the yellow?" He asks.

"That would be great." I say.

"So, what about this lonely wall?" He asks.

"We were wondering if you could do a mirage of the forest. Jo wants something that reminds her of 7 and I just love the woods." I say to him.

"I could do that for you guys. Absolutely. You guys seem to have figured everything all out." Peeta comments.

"Yeah, we are just so excited for Jason. Even if his arrival is a little sooner rather than later."

"So what was his full name again? Jason…"

"Jason Dawson Hawthorne." I state.

"It's a great name. Katniss and I are only now starting to think about the names. With two little boys, it's going to be a little harder." He says.

"Yeah I bet. Jo and I had heaps of names we like. Jason, Dawson, Jed and Levi were our top."

"They are great names. You seem to be looking forward to finally becoming parents." Peeta says.

"Yeah, I mean. It's been a year now… I think since when Johanna and I agreed we wanted to start a family and we've just been so excited for it to finally happen. I think that not getting pregnant for the first six months is what has made us so ecstatic about this one." I say, walking up to the wall and putting my hand to it.

"Well, you and Jo are going to be great parents." Peeta says.

"Thanks." I say.

* * *

I get back to the hospital with a few things that I know Jo would want with her. Her pillow, a few sets of clothes for the both of us and a toy and Jo and I are going to give Jason when his first born- a fluffy, white bear with the tag name of Snuggles. When I get to her room, she is still asleep, so I put the duffel bag full of the things on the couch in the corner and then I head over to Jo's side. I sit down in the chair next to her bed and I grab her limp hand. I place kisses on her fingers and then press them to my fore head. Johanna doesn't respond, she just lays there with nothing in her but the constant urge to sleep.

I remember a while back when Posy and Vick both got sick with the bug that was going around 12. My mother, Wendy and I all looked after them because the bug was a bad one. It was horrible, they were just exhausted all the time. With nothing in them to do anything except sleep, not eating or drinking, just laying asleep. I thought that was bad, but what Jo has is three times as worse as that.

I kiss her fingers once more and then let them go and I move the chair closer to the bed. I place my hand on her six month stomach and I start slowly caressing it.

"Jason, hey. It's your father. You probably know that since I am the only one to talk to you like this. But I just thought I would tell you about what is happening. Your mother is very sick and you might be suffering from it soon enough if something doesn't happen. So, we are going to be seeing you a little sooner than what we were all expecting, your mother, myself, your Aunty Katniss, Uncle Peeta, Willow, Aunty Sky… all of them. But, keeping you in the place where you would normally be safe is not safe anymore. Your mother and I are sitting playing a waiting game, seeing when you are going to come into this world. Waiting to see if you will be alright when you are eventually here, we are hoping that your mother's sickness hasn't also affected you. You are luckier than what all your family was, besides Willow and Finn. You are being brought into this world where there is no Games to take you away from us. We will have years and years together, you, me, your mother and possibly siblings. Who knows what the futures holds for us? All I know is that your mother and I will love you for the whole of our lives and then when they end, not too soon, but when they do, we will continue to love you for the rest of our afterlives. We love you so much, little Jason. We love you so damn much. No matter what happens, we will always love you Jason Dawson."

When I have finished, I have tears dripping from my eyes and onto my cheeks. I press my head to my shoulder and I wipe them away. I sniffle and then stand up, leaning over the bed and placing a few kisses on her stomach. I feel his kicks beneath my hand as I pull away. I sit back down and smile and laugh. He hasn't kicked for a while, I was starting to get worried. I hear Jo groan in her sleep and then her eyes open sleepily. She grabs onto her stomach and her face screw up a bit in discomfort.

"Jo, you alright?" I ask, a bit worried.

She nod, gritting her teeth and then biting her bottom lip.

"He's kicking… really hard! And…" She squirms and lets out breath of relief.

"And on my bladder." She finishes.

She goes to move off the bed and then I get up from the chair and grab a hold of her arms. She swings her legs over the bed and then I pull her from the bed, groaning as her feet come into contact with the ground. We walk slowly over the bathroom, Jo holding onto my hand and her stomach really hard. I let go as we get the bathroom and I close the door after her when she gets in. I then grab the duffel bag and pull out the pillow and Snuggles. I walk to her bed and change the white hospital pillow to Jo's pillow and then I sit on the bed, looking down to the white bear in my hands.

When Jo comes out, she walks slowly over to me and places her hands on my shoulder and then looks down to the bear.

"You brought little Snuggles?" She asks.

"Yeah. We did say that Jason would get this bear when he was born, and since we don't know when that may be, I brought him down. Also some clothes for me and some for you when you are over with wearing that gown." I say grabbing onto her hospital gown.

"Thanks." She says, taking one hand off and then playing with the fur on little Snuggles.

I pick the bear up from my lap and hold his two arms in two hands and then start moving them around and then I place the bear onto Jo's stomach, still moving it around a little.

"Gale, stop." She says laughing as she watches me, after a few minutes.

"Alright." I say, chucking the bear behind me, still on the bed.

Johanna places her hand on my shoulders and one hand goes up and runs through my hair. She leans down and kisses my fore head and then starts to run her finger through my hair again. I then grab hold of her waist and pull her closer to me and I kiss her stomach.

"Come on." She says, grabbing onto my hand.

"Come on where?" I ask.

"I need to walk. I can't stand sitting down any longer." I say.

"Alright." I say, getting up and then placing my hand behind her back, resting it on her waist and then grabbing hold of her hand. She holds onto her stomach and we start to walk out of the room slowly, at Johanna's pace.

I tell Johanna about Peeta painting the walls how we wanted and him and Haymitch moving everything into the spots we wanted. After that, we just walk silently, not needing to talk. We are just about to enter the room, when our names are called. We turn around and see Peeta walking towards with a little pile of what I assume is the yellows. He follows us in and passes us the pieces of paper.

"Here is the yellows. I know you wanted a soft yellow, so…"

Peeta starts showing us these different yellows until he says that the one he is pointing to would go the best with the forest mirage we are thinking about. Johanna points to it and says,

"This one."

I agree. It is the perfect yellow. We then tell Peeta its perfect and he leaves shortly after that.

"That yellow was the exact one that I wanted." Jo says a while after he leaves.

"I know. It's perfect."

Right then, Dr Marrietta comes in with Emelia, Johanna's midwife and doctor, behind her moving an ultrasound machine into the room.

"Sorry, am I interrupting?" She asks.

"No." I say.

"Good. Now, after I have consulted with a few other doctor's we would like to have you're okay with a few things." Dr Marrietta begins.

"Of course, go ahead." I say.

"Right, first is a question. Johanna, you previously said that you wanted to have a normal pregnancy and birth, correct?"

"Yes. But how is that going to happen now?" Johanna snaps.

"Well, if you wanted to give birth naturally instead of having a Caesarean, we can dose you with something that will bring about a natural birth. Would you like that, so the birth is normal enough for you?" She asks.

Johanna nods.

"Alright. So, that will not be injected until a few days from now, which brings about a next question."

I nod her along.

"It is highly recommended that we inject steroids into your baby so he develops a bit quicker than what he would normally. Would you like that injection or would you like to wait until he is fully developed which could be a few more months from now. With the injection, he will be a fully developed baby in a month." Dr Marrietta explains.

"Does our baby then grow faster than a normal one or…?" Dr Marrietta interrupts me.

"No, after he is fully developed, Jason will grow at the normal rate of any baby." She confirms.

I look to Johanna and she looks at me.

"What do you think?" I ask.

"Um… I think that… I think it's a good idea. So yes to both so far."

Dr Marrietta then runs through a whole lot of more to do with injecting Jo and Jason with vitamins and minerals and all that so they are healthy and we agree to all of the injections. The ultrasound is then done and everything apparently looks good. So that's a bonus. The injections are done and then everything else seems alright. Dr Marrietta and Emelia then leave and we are alone again. Not long after that, Johanna asleep again. So I decide to go and have dinner.

After I eat, I head back into the room and Johanna is still asleep. At this stage, it is about nine at night and I think I should get some sleep, so I change into some comfer clothes and then I grab the extra blanket out of the duffel bag. I lay down on the couch to find it is surprisingly comfortable. I chuck the blanket over my body and then I tuck my arm under my head and soon enough, sleep finds me.

 **Johanna's POV**

I wake up and it's the middle of the night. My head is pounding, my body is aching and my stomach hurts because of all the injections and Jason's rapid growing. I get the sudden urge to use the bathroom, so I push myself slowly out of the bed and my feet hut so badly when they hit the ground. I sleepily walk to the bathroom and I relieve myself. After that, I stand in the mirror in the bathroom and look at myself for a little bit. My hair is a mess, my face is as pale as a ghost, my eyes black from my inconsistent sleeping patterns, my frame smaller from my lack of food and then my stomach is huge. I haven't looked in the mirror in so long, probably close to two weeks. So I can see the difference of the baby's growth in that time, and it has been a lot.

When I walk out, I hear a soft snore coming from the couch and I see Gale, asleep on the couch. Still sleepily, I walk over to the couch and I run my fingers through his hair.

"Gale. Gale." I whisper.

His snoring stops and he just moves a little bit.

"Gale, babe. Come to bed." I say a little louder also leaning over slightly.

He groans a little bit and then turns to lie on his back and his eyes open.

"Jo, what's wrong? You in pain? Why are you out of bed?"

"Gale. Stop worrying about me. I am in pain, but it's nothing major and I had to pee. Then I saw you laying here. Come to bed with me, please." I say grabbing onto his hand.

"Jo, I can stay here. This couch is surprisingly comfortable." He says.

"Then I just lay on here with you." I say.

"Jo, you sure you're alright?" Gale asks.

"I just want you to hold me. Since, I don't know how much longer we are going to be able to do that for."

Gale sits up and then pulls me down into his lap, wrapping his arms around me, slowly rocking me. That's when I realise that I am crying. God damn hormones.

"Do not, ever do the goodbye speech to me. You think I am going to let you go that easily? I don't think so. You are not going to die. Not from this sickness, not from giving birth to our son. You are not going to die for a long time yet. So don't ever say things like that."

"But Gale, I am too weak to give birth to him. I would surely die during that." I argue.

"No you aren't. You are one of the strongest woman I know. You, Katniss, Annie and Effie, you four are the strongest of the strong. You guys have been through heaps, yet you are all alive and kicking. Don't say you're too weak and you are going to die, because you are not one my watch. Not as long as I am in the picture." Gale concludes.

This makes me cry harder, but he continues to rock me back and forth and whisper, 'Sshh' into my ear. After a few minutes, I have no more tears and Gale lifts me up in his arms and carries me to the bed. He places me on there and then he climbs in himself. He lays behind me and in between his legs, my back resting on his chest. His arms wrap around me and settle on my stomach, where I place my hands on top of his. With his thumbs, he starts to slowly rub circles and then I drift off into a dreamless slumber.

* * *

The next time I wake, it's still the middle of the night. The clock reads, 3:24. I look up to Gale and he is asleep. I then rub little circles on my husband's hands. I then try and think about what I would be doing with my life his moment if I had never flirted with Gale back in 13. I'd definitely be back in 7, all alone. Maybe someone that I would hook up with every now and then, but nothing more. I would still be my old terrifying self, with as much sarcasm as ever. I definitely wouldn't be pregnant. I wouldn't have even thought about getting pregnant. I wouldn't have someone that I want to stay together with until I die. My life would be backwards.

Now I have a man, my husband. I am pregnant with his child. I am happily living in 12 in the Victors' Village around my family. I have become someone who isn't terrifying, but loving. I still have that sarcasm, but I wouldn't be me if I didn't have it. I am here, in the District 12 hospital, pregnant and a few days away from birthing my premature baby. I am happy about what I have become. I know it has come with its downsides, like being in the hospital now, but we are getting our little boy probably tomorrow or the next day. And that is exciting. I cannot wait to meet our little Jason. With that, I snuggle my head into Gale's chest a little bit more and then, I am asleep again.

 **Gale's POV**

After Jo waking me up in the middle of the night, I didn't wake up again. I wake and it's morning. Jo's still asleep, but a nurse is in here looking at a few things.

"Good morning Mr Hawthorne." She says.

"Hello." I answer.

"I'm just checking your wife's vitals and then I am going to be out of your hair." She says, walking to the other side of the bed.

"Thanks. Um… Do you think you could send in Dr Marrietta? I have a question for her." I say to her softly, not waking Jo.

"Yes, of course. I'll do that now, since I am now finished. Have a good day, Mr Hawthorne." She answer, walking out of the room.

Dr Marrietta then comes in a few minutes after that.

"I was told you wanted to see me, Mr Hawthorne?"

"Yes. Um… Is Johanna's sickness contagious at all? Because we have some family that probably want to see her. So I was just curious…"

"No. Her sickness is not contagious. She picked it up, but she isn't contagious. That's why you don't have the same thing. It is only contagious to Jason, but that's because he is in her." She answers.

"Thank you, Dr Marrietta. So I can call some family to come and see her?" I ask.

"Of course. Usually, we have visiting hours, but because you and your wife are well known, I think I can let that slip." She answers.

"Thank you." I say.

She smiles and then leaves.

The clock on the wall reads, 9:47 on a Saturday. At this time of day, everyone should be awake. So I pick up the phone on the table next to me and I dial Katniss number. She picks up after a few rings.

 _"… No, Willow. Don't eat that. Sorry, Hello?"_ She answers.

"Having a little trouble with her I hear?" I ask her.

 _"Oh hey, Gale. Yeah, she's trying to eat… something she shouldn't. But that's okay. So how are you and Jo?"_ She asks.

"Yeah. She's alright, I think anyway. I am alright too. Yesterday, she had some injections that will help Jason develop faster, so he is fully developed in about a month."

 _"That's great! So, why are you calling me?"_ She asks.

"Besides to talk to my best friend, I was wondering if you and all the others wanted to come down here. I know Jo wants to see you all and I just found out she isn't contagious, so that's why I am asking." I state.

 _"Yeah. I'll get everyone. So, when do you want us there?"_ She asks.

"Anytime. Preferably, sooner rather than later. Jo is still asleep and when she is awake, she is only for a little while. So, maybe about near ten?" I suggest.

 _"Yeah, I think we can be there by then. I'll just go and get Peeta from your house. He's been there pretty much all morning and all night."_ She says.

"He doesn't have to do that." I say to her.

 _"He wants too. I told him the same thing, but he insists. He wants to make it perfect for both you and Jo."_ She explains.

"You tell him thanks…"

 _"… Willow, sweetie, don't do that. Don't… Argh, I got to go. I'll come over with the others soon. Alright?"_

"Yep. Bye Catnip." I say.

She muffles a goodbye and the line goes dead.

I get up carefully, trying not to wake Jo, but I fail as I slide my body from beneath hers.

"Where are you going?" She asks, still half asleep.

"I have to go to the bathroom. Is that okay?" I ask.

"I suppose." She muffles.

I slide the rest of my body from beneath hers and then I take some clothes into the bathroom with me and then relieve myself and change.

I head back out there in a pair of grey shorts and a black shirt with some running shoes. I've grown to like wearing the running shoes around when I am not in the woods. I look at the clock and it reads, 9:52. I figure I can go and get something for myself and then be back here soon enough. I walk over and kiss Jo's head and whisper that I am going to get something to eat and I'll be back soon. After that, she mumbles an okay and I head out. I grab a sandwich from the cafeteria and I eat it on the way back.

I get back into the room and Jo is exiting the bathroom.

"Hey." I say walking up to her and kissing her fore head.

"Hi." She answers.

"How was your sleep?" I ask.

"Better with you. How was the cafeteria?"

"The same." I answer.

I look up to the clock and it reads ten and I think that the others are going to be here any minute.

"Gale?" Jo gets my attention.

"Yes babe?"

"Can you put my hair up? It's really driving me insane." She says.

"Of course. Hair brush is in the bathroom right?" I ask.

She nods and I head over to the bathroom. I see it sitting on the bathroom sink. I pick it up and head back to her. She sits on the bed looking at the wall, rubbing her stomach self-consciously. I sit behind her and I pull her close so she is almost sitting in my lap and then I start to run the brush through her hair.

When it hits, 10:06, I have got Jo's hair in a braid that goes down her back. I kiss the top of her head to signal that I am done and she turns to face me and runs her hand over the braid. She smiles and then puts her hand back onto her stomach, rubbing it back and forth. I then move my hand to cup her face and she looks up to me and then my other hand cups the other side of her face.

"You're so beautiful, Jo." I whisper.

"So I've been told." She answers.

I smile and then push my lips to hers. Because I haven't known if Jo's sickness has been contagious, I haven't kissed because she didn't want me getting sick, so having my lips on hers now has made me so damn grateful. She pulls away and looks at me in worry.

"You're going to get sick." She says.

"No I won't." I say.

"Yes you will. You…"

"You're not contagious. I asked this morning." I fill her in.

She smiles and then connects our lips again.

We kiss for a few minutes and then there is a knock at the locked door.

"Who's that?" Jo asks.

I get up and walk backwards to the door.

"I only asked this morning if you were contagious or not so I could kiss you. But also because…"

I put my hand on the door and I open it and everyone is standing there with flowers and bears. Jo gasps and Sky goes running up to her.

"Also because I wanted you to see your family." I finish.

Johanna is now crying and everyone is coming in. They put the flowers and bears on the table near the couch and I greet them all. You can see them all looking sympathetically at us, but they are all smiling as well. At least they are making Jo happy. Katniss passes little Willow over to Peeta and then goes and hugs Jo, who is in hysterics. I walk over to Peeta and slap him on the back.

"I said that you didn't have to start painting right away." I say to him.

"I know you did. But I want everything to be perfect and I haven't done extreme painting in a while and I just got really into it when you started talking about it." He says.

"Well, Jo and I really appreciate it. Everything you are doing for us."

"You deserve time with her and Jason when he arrives, even if it isn't under the best circumstances. So it's the least we can do. I still haven't asked the old man yet if it's okay. But I'm sure, he'll be more than happy to do it." Peeta explains.

I chuckle at his nickname for Haymitch and then I slap him on the back again.

"So, what was Little Miss Mellark over here doing this morning that she wasn't supposed too?" I ask Willow, but directed at Peeta.

"Little Miss Mellark thought that tasting flowers would be a good idea." Peeta explains, moving her to rest on his hip a little better.

"Really?"

"Mmhmm." Peeta murmurs.

"How did the flowers taste, Willow?"

"Yucky!" She exclaims, screwing up her face and shaking her head.

"Well, at least she learnt her lesson. To not eat flowers unless they are from the bakery." I comment.

Peeta chuckles.

"Yeah. Only eat the flowers Daddy makes, Willow." Peeta says.

"Okay." She answers.

"Aunty Anna!" Willow exclaims, looking over to Jo, making gestures with her hands.

Everyone looks over to Willow and then Jo. Katniss moves back from Jo and then Jo opens her arms for Willow. Peeta places Willow in her arms and Jo starts saying hello to her. Jo holds her and Willow stands on Jo's legs. Katniss is talking to them both and Jo is smiling and laughing. I walk over to the flowers where Haymitch and Effie are.

"Hello Abernathy's." I say.

"Good morning Gale." Effie says.

"You know, we didn't need the flowers and..."

I pick up a small blue bear and hold it up.

"… The bears." I finish.

"Flowers are what you give someone when they are ill and bears for the baby." Effie explains.

"It was Katniss, Sky and Effie's idea. I had nothing to do with it, except for the paying part." Haymitch directs that last bit to Effie as he narrows his eyes to her.

"I told you that I would cover it." Peeta says, coming into the conversation.

"Yes, we know. But you are already doing the painting and that. That has an expense of its own." Effie says to him.

"Yeah, we don't want you spending all this money and doing all these things for us. We are more than happy with a comment." I say to him.

"I know you are. But I am just no one to listen to peoples demands." He states.

"I've gathered that." I state.

"Anyway, Haymitch do you want to help me with putting together all of Gale and Johanna's baby things. I could use another hand." Peeta asks.

"Yeah. I'll help. Is there anything in it for me?"

"Gale and Jo's love and thanks."

"If it was for you then I'd pass, but it's for them. So, I'll do it for their love and thanks." Haymitch agrees.

"Thanks Haymitch." Peeta says, a sarcastically hurt tone.

"Anytime!" He exclaims.

* * *

Haymitch is talking about Harrison when I hear Katniss saying,

"Jo? Jo, are you okay?"

I instantly look up and see Katniss is now holding Willow, looking worriedly at my wife and Jo holding onto her stomach with her eyes closed tightly and her teeth clenched.

"Jo?" I say, running to her.

When I get to her, I put my hand on her shoulder and my other sits on her thigh. Her body is shaking beneath my hands and I can hear her sharp breaths in and soft whimpers going out.

"Jo? What's going on? Tell me?" I plead, feeling like my worst nightmares are coming true.

She lets out a groan between her teeth and I can see her hands holding tighter onto her stomach.

"Jo, please, please tell me what's going on?" I say, worry filling my voice.

"Something… is… ahh… wrong." She gets out from her rapid breaths.

"Jo, details please!"

"Just… pain. Argh…! Every… where… Constantly. His kicks… ahhh… they are of… argh… pain!" She gets out.

I reach over to the button the nurse told me I had to hit to get immediate help and I hit it so hard. A buzz starts to sound outside the room and I hear the room number being called.

"Gale… we're going to die… Argh! Jason and I… we're going to die!"

She has tears pouring down her cheeks and her mouth is gaped and she is constantly clenching her teeth and letting out groans and whimpers.

"No. No, you're not! You're not going to die on me. Either of you! Don't you say that! I told you that last night!" I tell her strongly.

She cries out in pain and takes hold of my arm and squeezes. It hurts, but nothing is more painful than seeing this.

"Oh my god! What does it take to get a bloody nurse in here?!" I yell out in pure anger.

In the corner of my eye I see Haymitch walk straight to the door and opens it and yells,

"What the hell does it take for someone here to do their damn job?! We need someone in here now!"

He then starts to curse and curse and finally three nurses come running in.

"We are very sorry…"

"I don't need apologies. I need Dr Banks and Dr Marrietta, now!" I yell.

"What seems to be the problem?" One of them asks.

"Now!" I yell in frustration.

"Right away, sir." One says running out.

"It… hurts..." Johanna gasps.

"I know baby, I know. Please hang on. They are coming." I say.

"We should go." Effie says.

"Katniss… please don't… go!" Jo breathes out.

"I won't hon, I'm going to stay right here." Katniss says touching her leg.

"We will go to the cafeteria." Haymitch announces.

"Yeah. We'll see you soon." Peeta says.

He comes and gets Willow and they all leave, leaving Katniss, Jo and I here, all listening to Jo's whimpers and cries.

"Johanna. We are here!" I hear someone say.

I look up and see Emelia rushing in with an ultrasound machine.

"We got to get her connected to the machines!" Dr Marrietta explains.

I pick her up, her grunting as I pick her up, move her and put her back down where the nurses are waiting with the needles to connect her again. When she is connected to the machines, the heart machine is going really fast, faster than usual. Dr Marrietta starts talking to the nurses, telling them to record what's written. Everyone is rushing around her, connecting her to many machines. Emelia has the ultrasound machine on and I lift up Jo's gown and I see her swollen stomach. Emelia hurriedly put the gel onto her stomach and then presses the wand to it, making the machine come to life. She starts moving it around and her eyes are looking worriedly and curiously into the black and white picture.

"No. No. No. No!" She exclaims.

"What? What's wrong with our baby?!" I ask, worriedly.

"That baby has to come out. Like in the next hour or he is as good as dead!" She exclaims.

"Give me that bloody shot… argh… So I can… have my baby… Argh!" Johanna exclaims.

I look to Dr Marrietta and she is nodding at the other nurse.

"Get that injection and bring it back and go to 4871!" Dr Marrietta exclaims.

"What's 4871?" I ask.

"Delivery room. Can you bring her or…"

"I got her." I state.

Jo is squirming and crying still. The other nurse starts pulling out the needles and Dr Marrietta does on the opposite side. When Jo is free from the machines, Emelia has taken the gel off and has put her gown down.

The nurse returns and hands Dr Marrietta the injection. She lifts Jo's gown again and warns her that it may hurt a little and as she injects the shot, Jo lets out a cry and I kiss her fore head.

"Go and get that room ready Nerina!" Dr Marrietta exclaims.

The nurse who must be Nerina, runs out leaving Emelia, Dr Marrietta, Katniss, Jo and I all in the room.

"Get her now. We have to go." Emelia says.

"Jo, I got you okay. Please, stay strong for us. Me and Jason, you have too!" I say picking her up.

She grunts and lets out a whimper as I bring her from the bed and to my chest. Dr Marrietta has taken the lead and is running out, with Emelia with Katniss who is behind us.

I am running, as fast as I can go with Jo in my arms. Dr Marrietta is running and going around corners and I feel like this is the longest run I have ever done.

"Gale…" Jo says softly.

"No, don't you dare. Don't you dare do a goodbye speech! I forbid you too!" I yell to her.

"Gale, I love you…" She says so softly.

"No. Don't you dare! Jo, please!" I yell.

"Jason loves you… We love you… Gale…" Her voice drifts off and her eyes are closed against my chest.

"No! Jo! Don't, you're going to make it! You have too! Please!" I plead.

"JO!"

 **Author's Note-**

 **Hey guys, alrighty... I hope that you don't hate me because of the cliffhanger! Soz, that was needed, it was long and the next chapter will make you want me to put up the chapter sooner! More than you already do! Ahaha.** **I'M SO EXCITED FOR MOCKINGJAY! I SEE IT TOMORROW WITH MY BAES! AARRGGHHH SO EXCITEDDD! Anyways, please tell me what you think of the chapter and maybe some things you want to see in it! I am running out of ideas! If you guys want a shoutout or whatever, tell me! Cause i will deliver and you know me! SO PLEASE REVIEW AND MAKE YOUR FAVOURITE AUTHOR HAPPY! I love you guys! everlark4ever75 xox**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 **Johanna's POV**

* * *

 _I'm in a place that is all white. A place, somewhat familiar, but also not. That's when I start to move. I look down to see my stomach, flat. Jason?! Where's Jason? Where's my baby?_

 _"You baby is fine." I hear being said._

 _The voice is familiar, but one I haven't heard in so long._

 _"Mum?" I call out._

 _A woman appears before me. Black hair, green eyes, small build, but very strong. My mother._

 _"Mum!" I call out._

 _I go running into her embrace and I am immediately brought back to my childhood. Her welcoming arms with the smell of pine needles and vanilla. I start to cry, cry for being in the comforting arms of my mother._

 _"Wait?"_

 _"Yes, Jo bear?"_

 _God, I haven't been called that in years. So many._

 _"Am I dead? Is this what this place is?" I ask._

 _"No. You're dreaming. None of this is real. I am just… paying you a little visit." She explains._

 _"So, Gale's okay? And Jason? What about him? Because I was pretty pregnant not even three minutes ago." I say to her._

 _She giggles at this._

 _"My Jo bear, still has her humour after all that has happened. You've grown up so well. Look at you, married and glowing. You really sorted out your life, I knew you would. After Cody, I didn't think that you would ever have that again. But, I was wrong. You have got yourself a good man, he really loves you." She tells me._

 _"Gale is a good man. He's such a perfect husband. I mean, I would have loved to be Cody's wife, but Gale is just…"_

 _"More for you." She fill in the blank._

 _"Exactly. I knew that I wanted to die with him. I knew I was flirting with the right guy."_

 _She chuckles again._

 _"You gave everyone such a scare before. You know, getting that sickness and then having to give birth under those circumstances. It's not how it should have been. But everything happens for a reason." She says._

 _"Oh you and your wise words. I really missed them. Almost as much as I missed you!" I say going back into her arms._

 _"I know you did. But everything happens for a reason. You know, Snow killing me and your father, so you would become so independent and twice as strong as you already were. Cody dying, so you could live on and know when you would have something like that again. Just Snow in general. If he wasn't in the picture, you wouldn't be here right now. Neither would I. We could have been in 7 having a nice family lunch right about now. But, everything happened for a reason. You just need to know that, okay?"_

 _I nod and I cry into her shirt._

 _"Mum, is this our house?" I ask, pointing to the white place around us._

 _"Yes, honey." She answers._

 _"Jo bear, you need to know that your father and I both love you very much. Cody, your father and I are all so proud of what you have become. We are always watching you." She says._

 _"I hope you aren't always watching. Please tell me that everything that happens in the bedroom is blocked out!"_

 _"It is honey, don't sweat it!" She states._

 _I let out a sigh of relief and a laugh which she joins in with._

 _"Now Jo bear, you are going to be late. You have to go back." She says to me._

 _"But, I want you to come with me. I don't want to go back with this all in my mind. It'll destroy me!" I exclaim._

 _"Jo bear, you listen to your old mother bright and clear, you copy so far?" She says._

 _I nod, smile and laugh and she grabs a hold off my face._

 _"You are going to be strong. You have always been strong and you are going to continue to get stronger. You have your family surrounding you, not us, but people that are your family now. This conversation will always be in your mind and maybe I'll visit you when you are sleeping. We'll see, but… When you get back there, you will be in pain and you will want to die, but you have to be strong. Be strong for us. Get better, have your little man and think about us. Use that and Gale to keep you going. We will always be there for you, we might even prove it one day when you feel your worst, but you will have to be strong for us. Promise me. Promise me, Jo bear!"_

 _"I promise, Mumma bear." I say finishing the same thing we used to do when I was a kid._

 _"You are going to be an excellent mother and don't you ever think different." She says._

 _"I won't." I say._

 _"Now go." She says._

 _"Through where?" I ask._

 _"Where do you think? How do we get into this house?" She asks me._

 _"Through the front door." I say._

 _"That's right!" She says sarcastically._

 _"Oh shut up, Mumma bear!" I say with a smile on my face._

 _She smiles and opens her arms one last time and I go into them willingly, not wanting to let go. I tell her multiple times that I love her so much and I miss her so much and she says the same._

 _She pulls away and kisses my fore head. I then walk from her embrace wanting to be in it again. I get to the door, I grab onto the handle and I turn to face her._

 _"Hey Mum?"_

 _She smiles._

 _"Don't hold back on visiting. I would want to tell you about Jason." I say to her._

 _"I won't. Promise. And you promise me to give him a kiss for me and your father, Jason this is." She says._

 _I smile, nod and a tear drops and then I turn to the door, take a deep breath and open it, to be greeted with a bright light._

* * *

I gasp loudly and shoot up from the bed. I breathe heavily and I realise where I am, the delivery room Dr Marrietta was talking about. I see her and Emelia and Katniss at the other side of the room, her face red from tears and right at my side, Gale. His face is red from tears and his eyes are wide as he looks at me. He's in a blue doctor's cape just like Emelia and Dr Marrietta, he must have been given it so he can stay.

"Jo!" He exclaims.

"Gale!" I say.

With my hand, I beacon him to come closer. He does and I push my lips to his and kiss him a few times, savouring every one. I feel a sharp pain rip through my body and that is what brings my lips away from his. I let out a loud gasp and I grab a hold of my stomach. It goes away just as fast as it came.

"Was that a…"

"Contraction. Yes. Nice of you to come back to us. Now, you ready to do this, because it is going to go fast." Emelia says.

I nod my head in agreement and I smile thinking that my mother was right, I am going to have to be super strong to do this.

* * *

The contractions start to come almost one after another and soon enough I am a centimetre from being fully dilated.

"Hey Katniss." I say, deciding to start a subject.

"Yes Jo." She answers.

"You want to be Jason's godparent? Gale and I want you and Finnick. Even though he isn't with us, we still want him to be the godparent. So do you accept?"

"Of course I do, Jo. Thank you. Both of you."

"The next one Sky can be the godmother." I say.

"Wait, the next one?"

"Yeah, I mean Jason is going to want a brother or sister to play with right?" I say with a smile.

"Oh god, I love you so much, Jo." Gale exclaims, kissing me once more before a contraction hits, the worst one yet.

"Hey Catnip, I know Jo wanted you here, but I think that Willow wants her mother." Gale uses the worst excuse.

"Yeah, okay. I'll go back. I'll come back soon though." She says.

"I'll just come and get you guys." Gale says.

"Be strong, Johanna." Katniss says before she is gone.

I'm screaming and screaming as the pain from pushing and pushing gets the better of me. I probably would be dead if my mother didn't tell me to be strong. And I am, for her, for dad, Cody and Gale. My lungs hurt, my throat does from the constant screaming and the pain of giving birth, horrible. Gale is constantly telling me that I am doing so well and telling me everything is okay and will be okay and I believe him.

"Okay Johanna, next one will be the last one okay. I can see his head." Emelia says.

Gale holds my leg back as Dr Marrietta keeps checking my vitals, making sure everything is okay. I grab a better grip on Gale's hand which I have probably broken from the amount of pressure that I have put on it.

"One more push, Jo. Then you can rest. That's it. One more and we are going to have little Jason." Gale says to me.

"I know. Thanks, for this. Everything. Thank you. It's not a goodbye, I promise, I am going to be here for years to come." I promise.

He smiles, kisses me and then my last contraction goes through my body and I scream and scream until I hear a scream from another someone. A little someone.

"Say hello to Jason, Johanna and Gale." Emelia announces.

I look down and I see Emelia holding onto a little person. A tiny person, Gale's and my tiny person. I let out a gasp and so does Gale. He leans down, kisses me again and we look down to see him. A tiny little pale body and a head of black hair. From this distance, I can't make out that much more, but only the basics. Ten fingers, ten toes, two legs, two arms, two eyes, two ears, a nose, a mouth, one head and a tiny body. I want to hold him so bad, but after they get Gale to cut the cord, they whisk him to the room next door to test and see how everything is going for him.

Gale is sitting next to me, holding onto my shoulders and arms, kissing my fore head every few seconds when the door opens and Emelia comes in holding onto a blue bundle of blankets.

"How is he?" Gale asks.

"You got him out just in time. Any longer and something could be seriously wrong. His lungs are perfectly developed it's just a few organ that need to fully develop. So, we don't need to put him in an incubator straight away, so you can hold your son." She says coming to my side.

She pull him away from her body and I hold out my arms. She carefully puts him into my arms and then walks away, mumbling a congratulations.

I somehow manage to smile, gasp, laugh and cry all at that same time. I move the blue blanket from our little Jason's head and then we see him. He's softly whimpering and crying with his arms moving around. His little dark patch of hair that is almost black up close is from Gale. He has Gale's cheeks and facial structure, but my lips and nose as well as the pale skin. I look up to Gale and he is crying, which just makes me cry even more. Gale's arm snakes around my body and his hand shakily touching the skin on Jason's fore head.

"Hello Jason. Hey. Aren't you just a little cutie? You definitely get that from your father." I say to our son.

Jason lets out a little cry, almost like he is agreeing.

"He's here, Gale. Our little boy is finally here." I say to him.

"Yeah, he is." Gale sniffles.

"He's so tiny." I say.

"Yes, well that's what happens when a baby is three months premature." Gale tells me, kissing my temple.

"He's so beautiful, Gale. So beautiful." I whisper.

"I know. He's just… Oh look."

I look down to him and his eyelids are fluttering, yet to reveal those eyes that'll either be brown like mine or grey like Gale's. One more flutter and they reveal my brown orbs.

"He's got your eyes." Gale says.

"So, my eyes, nose, lips and skin and your facial structure, hair and cheeks." I state, Gale kissing my temple again.

"How much do you want to bet it's my attitude too?" I ask him.

"No betting because you are going to win." He states.

I smile and adjust him in my arms. Gale kisses my temple a few times and then shifts off the bed.

"Should I go and get them? I think that Jason would want to meet his family." Gale says to me.

"Yeah. Go and get them, just kiss me first." I say.

He leans over the bed and presses his lips to mine before he moves off and walks out the door.

"Hey my little Jason. Well haven't you been a little miracle. A year ago this is all your father and I wanted, you. But getting you was difficult. We had to try and try and try, but we never got pregnant, then a few nights before our wedding the test came back positive, confirming your life. We had never been so happy. We were so ready for you to come into this world. All that was wrong was myself getting sick. If not, we wouldn't have even met yet. You are just, so perfect and amazing. I couldn't have asked for a stronger son. Your Grandma Mason would love you, same with Grandpa Mason. One day, we will go and see them. Promise." I finish and I kiss his head.

 **Gale's POV**

I seriously couldn't have gotten a more perfect person for a son. Jason is just perfect. Jason is more than what Johanna and I both wanted. That's not a bad thing either. Jo and I did want a baby, obviously, but Jason is already so much stronger than what we could have hoped for. His lungs are already fully developed and from the time span he was born in, he didn't have any bad issues caused by Jo's sickness. He is already Johanna's and my special little miracle.

I'm now currently walking around the hospital, trying to make sense of where I am, so I can find the cafeteria. I want to find it so I can lead the way back to introduce them to the newest member of our family. That reminds me, I have to call my mother and tell her to come down. So she can meet her first grandson and Rory, Vick and Posy can meet their nephew. I find the cafeteria and I see them all huddled around a large table. Katniss holding onto Willow and Peeta's arm draped around her. Effie sitting holding Sky's hand and Haymitch's arms wrapped around her. Sky looks up and she sees me.

"Gale!" She calls out.

Everyone instantly looks up to me, in a doctors coat thing that they ordered me to wear. I approach them, my lips curled into a smile that I cannot wipe off of my face.

"How is she? How's the baby?" Effie asks worriedly.

I continue to smile, I laugh and run my hand through my hair.

"They are both… absolutely perfect!" I say.

Sky gets up and runs over to me and hugs me. Katniss then follows and then Effie. Peeta and Haymitch give me a slap on the back.

"So, can we meet him?" Peeta asks.

"Yeah, follow me. I have to get something from the other room first though." I say.

"You mean… this?" Sky asks.

She holds up the white bear and smiles. She knew about him and our intentions to give it to Jason.

"Yeah. Thanks. So it looks like you can see him straight away then." I say taking hold of the bear that Sky hands to me.

* * *

We get to the room a few minutes after and I warn them to be quiet. I don't want Jason to get too overwhelmed by everyone. I open the door slowly and I look inside to see Jo rocking Jason back and forth. She is smiling as she looks down to him and then she hears me, looks up and smiles more. She looks tired, but I can see her being so strong and her smile on her face almost deceives the tired eyes. I smile back and then let the others in. They start to come in, saying congratulations and asking how she is going and all that. I shut the door when everyone is in and I head to Johanna. I place the bear on the bedside table and I sit next to her on the bed, wrapping one arm around her and the other around her arm, my fingers touching Jason's fore head.

"Everyone, we would like you to meet the newest member of the Mellark, Hawthorne, Abernathy family. Say hello to little Jason Dawson Hawthorne." I announce.

Johanna moves Jason in her arms, pushes the blanket down and little Jason comes into their view. Instantly, everyone is 'awing' as Jason is revealed for the first time. I see a flash in the corner of my eye and I look up and see Effie holding a camera, taking a picture of us.

"The first picture of your family. And the first picture of little Jason." Effie explains.

Katniss then comes walking towards me, tears in her eyes and she wraps her arms around my neck, I wrap my arms around her body and my head rests on her shoulder.

"I am so proud of you, Gale. So proud that you will have no idea. I really am." She whispers to me. She kisses my fore head and then kisses Jo's head and looks down to Jason.

"You want to hold him?" Jo asks.

"Yeah." She softly answers.

Jo carefully pulls him from her chest and transfers him to Katniss. She holds him close to her chest and stands up straight, rocking him back and forth.

"He is so small." She says.

"I know, but he is perfect." I say.

"He is such a good combination of the two of you." She comments.

"I know, Gale's hair, cheeks and facial structure. But my eyes, lips, nose and complexion." Jo states.

"Yeah. He is beautiful.

Katniss then passes Jason onto Sky and then he is passed around to everyone. I sit next to Jo, kissing her fore head over and over again telling her how amazing she did.

"So, how bad was actually giving birth to him?" Effie asks her.

"Horrible. I was screaming and screaming and I was surprised I didn't break all of the bones in Gale's hand. It was the most painful thing. But, the whole time I was just thinking about my mother. She always told me to be strong and… that's what I was doing. I was being strong for her and for Gale. Also for Jason, knowing that all this pain would eventually lead to him and I think that is the thing that kept me going." Jo says.

"That's all I had to keep me going when I was having Sky, just knowing that you got something out of all this. I mean it was bad circumstances for all of us actually. Katniss thought Peeta was dead, going into a premature birth. You were physically drained with this baby and a sickness. And I was just broken because Sky's father was dead. But, you do get these amazing things out of all of it, right?"

"They are pretty amazing."

"Peeta, hand my son to its dad." Jo says.

That moment, I realise that I haven't actually held my son. I've touched him and admired him, but have yet to hold him.

"Have you even held him yet?" He asks.

"No. But, that was alright. I just want Jo to finally hold him, I have the rest of my life." I say.

"Excuse you, but I have the rest of my life too." Jo comments.

"Why didn't you say something? Here." Peeta says holding out my son to me.

Taking him into my arms was one of the most willing things I have ever done. He is so small and so delicate. I feel like if I take one step I am going to drop him. Holding him, I can see all his beautiful features more perfectly. Everyone around me is talking, but I am drowning them out, all I am taking in is that my son is finally here. I'm finally a father. After all that time, I am finally a father. After all Johanna and I have been through, with the Games and the kidnappings of those that we love, we are parents at last.

I pass back the baby to Jo and she doesn't resist. I sit next to her and kiss her fore head and Katniss comes over with Willow and she sits in the middle of the bed. She repositions Willow so she is in her lap and looking at us.

"Hey Willow, do you want to say hello to baby Jason?" She asks.

"Hewo baby Jase." She says.

"Jason, Willow. Can you say Jason?" Peeta asks her.

"Me call him Jase." Willow says.

We all laugh at how adorable she is. Jo then moves Jason in her arms and looks to Willow.

"Willow, do you want to hold Jason?" Jo asks her.

"Yes peas." She answers.

Katniss holds out her arms for Jason and Jo passes him to her. Then Peeta helps Willow sit down properly with her hands out so she can hold him and then Katniss transfers him to Willow's arms.

"Be careful with him, he's only a new baby." Peeta says, helping her wrap her arms around him.

"Yes Daddy." She answers.

Another flash marking the new photo in the collection. The shot was everything that a perfect shot needed, the shot is so beautiful and adorable. Willow leans down and kisses his fore head and we all 'awe' at this. Katniss leans down and talks to Willow and Willow talks back, I can tell by the way they are glancing at each other and looking down to Jason that they could only be talking about Jason. Johanna looks up to me and smiles.

Jo is soon asleep and Jason has been put in his incubator that we are lucky to have in our room. The others left a little while ago and now I am just staring at my little boy, thinking about how perfect all of this is. It's a little while before I come to realise that my mother doesn't know anything about this. Johanna's sickness, the premature birth, the actual birth, she doesn't know anything about it. She is going to be so annoyed me for not tell her that her first grandchild has been born. That's when I head to the phone on the bedside table. I pick it up and walk to the other side of the room, it not being attached to a cord, I can walk with it. I dial her number and I listen to the rings, until she picks up.

" _Good morning, Hazelle speaking."_ She says, just like always.

"Hello Hazelle, this is your oldest child." I say, with a smile.

 _"Oh Gale, sweetie. I haven't heard from you in ages! How are you?"_ She asks.

At this point, it's when I decide to mess with her mind. Just tell her all the bad things that have happened, nothing good. She does like surprises, I think anyway.

"No good. Jo, she's really sick. The sickness could be hurting the baby. We're in the hospital currently." I say as sadly as I can.

 _"Oh sweetie, oh darling. I am so sorry. Rory, Vick, Posy and I are going to come right down. I'll see you both soon."_ She says.

Before I can answer, the line has gone dead. It's now just a matter of time before she comes hurdling into the door.

* * *

In a matter of minutes and a quick phone call to Annie and Wendy, informing them about Jason's early arrival, there is a knock at the door and I instantly know it's my mother and siblings. I walk over to the door and I open it, trying to keep my expression neutral. I come face to face with my mother, my brothers behind her and Posy next to her.

"Oh my darling Gale!" My mother exclaims.

I wrap my arms around her and I wink at my brothers behind her back and I pull away

"How is Jo doing? I know she was super excited for the baby." She says.

"Yeah, she's been better. It's just she's really tired at the moment, she only just got to sleep. She had been up for the longest time in ages." I tell her the truth, except for the 'been better', she is so happy for Jason finally being here.

My mother goes over to Jo and pushes her hair from her face and kisses her fore head.

While they are occupied with Johanna, I go over to the incubator and carefully pull out my little boy. I walk back to them and clear my throat and they turn around instantly. My mother gasps and Rory starts asking stupid questions.

"Surprise." I say.

My mother stares at me in shock.

"You made everyone so worried about you. Jo already the baby?"

"Mother, meet your grandson and Rory, Vick and Posy, meet your nephew and the first member of my little family- Jason Dawson Hawthorne."

After my announcement, they all hold onto Jason, telling me I am an idiot for making them worry and things like that, but that's okay, because all that matters is I have my family and my wife will soon be free from sickness. I tell them about everything that has happened in the past few weeks and they are more than understanding. With Johanna still asleep, they leave and promise to be back tomorrow. I put Jason back into the incubator and I grab the seat next to Jo and I hold her hand. I then think that I am the luckiest man alive. I have an absolutely beautiful wife and an amazing son.

 **Peeta's POV**

When we get home from the hospital, Katniss goes back home with Willow and then I go back to Jo and Gale's. I am currently in Jason's room, painting the forest mirage that they wanted, losing myself in the painting process. Painting makes me feel free and puts me in another world where everything and anything can happen. That's why I started, it took me away from the real problems.

Secretly I have been painting for years, mostly of Katniss. She doesn't know about it. I have been painting her since I found out that she was good. The whole thing is she was just so beautiful that I had to paint a picture of her. Eventually, I will her that I have a secret stash that she has never known about. I'll tell her and show her on our first wedding anniversary. Even before I was reaped and became a Victor to then get a house, I had a house that I used to go to and I would paint in. I had a secret passage at the backs of one of the houses that only I knew about.

I would sneak into the house when I was supposed to be sleeping and I would just paint and draw in the basement at the house at the farthest end of the Victors' Village. Everything that I saw that day, what Katniss looked like, things that I imagined I drew it or painted it. I hoping that no one ever found out about those paintings because they mean the absolute world to me. That's when I come back into reality and I have actually painted the whole forest mirage already. It still needs a few details, but I'll wait for it to dry first. I put the brush down and look back at my work, it's a pretty good job. I think that Jo and Gale will like it. The forest looks like the forest around Katniss's house in 7, so Jo will definitely like it.

"It's beautiful." I hear from behind me.

I turn and see my beautiful Katniss looking at the forest mirage. I smile at her and then look back at the wall to see our little Willow walking towards it. Before I can warn her about the paint being wet, she put her hands on the wall.

"It's pitty, Daddy." She says.

"Willow princess, the walls are still wet." I say walking over to her and picking her up off of the floor.

She looks to her hands and frowns when she sees the green paint. She then smiles and puts her hands onto my face. I laugh at her and groan as she covers my face with the paint and she laughs at me. I can hear Katniss laughing in the distance and she wipes her hands on my face again.

"Willow princess, now I have to wash this all off." I whine to her.

"You wash it off hands." She says, holding her hands up in front of my face.

"Come on, Willow. Let's get you cleaned up." Katniss says taking her from my embrace.

We all walk to Johanna's and Gale's bathroom and we clean off all the paint. After that we all walk down the stairs, Willow between Katniss and I, holding onto her hands. When we get down Katniss grabs hold of her stomach and breathes heavily.

"You okay?" I ask.

"Yeah, the babies don't like the stairs." She states.

"How can you tell?" I ask her.

"They start to move around. It kind of hurts." She says, running her hand across her stomach.

"Mummy?" Willow asks when we are out of their house.

"Yes, sweetie?" Katniss says.

"Can we go for walk?" She asks.

"No, sweetie. Mummy's really tired and her feet hurt." Katniss says.

"Peas, Mummy?" She asks.

"I'll take you for a walk, Willow. Katniss, you go back home and sleep." I say to her, kissing her fore head.

I was going to go for a walk anyway. I wanted to see if my paintings are still in the house at the end of the Victors' Village. I think that Willow would want to see them, she has always admired my work, just like Katniss.

"Thank you." She says.

She gives a short kiss and then we walk our different ways. I grab onto Willow's hand again and we go walking down the Victors' Village.

"Willow, do you want to see something?" I ask her.

"Yes!" She exclaims, jumping as we walk.

"Alright, but what I show you, you mustn't tell your mother about." I warn her.

"Okay Daddy." She says.

We get to the house and we go through the same place I did all those years ago and memories are instantly brought back. Not much has changed since I was last here, everything still in its place. I take Willow down to the basement and I am gobsmacked so see every painting still here.

"Your paintings?" Willow asks me.

"Yes princess. These are from when I was young. You see they are all pictures of Mummy." I say to her, pointing to one of my favourites- Katniss picking the dandelion the day after I threw her the bread.

"I wan paint like you, Daddy." She says walking to a canvas and touching a picture of her mother as a young girl.

"If that's what you want, princess." I say kneeling down next to her and kissing her head.

Willow and I stay there for ages, just looking at all the paintings that I did. Willow loves them all. She wants to tell Katniss about them, but I told her that it was going to be a surprise for her.

After that, we head to the meadow, Willow request. We walk around the meadow and then we sit under the willow tree that Katniss and I sat under when we decided that we were going to have more children. Willow keeps walking around the tree and talking to it, she likes the willow trees and the azalea flowers. I think it has something to do with them being her names.

"Daddy?"

"Yes, my little princess?" I ask her.

"Is Aunty Anna gonna be okay?" She asks me.

"Your Aunty Johanna is going to be fine. She is very strong just like Mummy. She's got little Jase to live for as well as Uncle Gale." I say to her.

She walks over to me and sits in my lap.

"Is Mummy gonna be sick like Aunty Anna?" She asks grabbing onto my arm.

I pick her up and kiss her fore head and put her back in my lap.

"Your Mummy isn't going to get sick like Aunty Johanna. Aunty Johanna just got very unlucky and that's why she got little Jason earlier than what everyone thought." I explain to her.

"So Mummy and brothers gonna be okay?" She asks.

"Yes, Willow. Mummy and your brothers are going to be okay." I say to her.

She smiles and moves herself so she is curled at my side. I wrap an arm around her and she drifts off to sleep.

* * *

I get back to the Victors' Village with an asleep Willow in my arms. We get to our house and I get in and I hear yelling upstairs.

"She's dead you stupid cat! She's not coming back!"

I walk upstairs and I put Willow in her crib and I shut the door. I then run into my room to find Katniss crying in the corner of the room and an orange fur ball on the bed. I run up to her and sit next to her, pulling her into my lap. She immediately starts sobbing into my shirt and I wrap my arms around her and I kiss her head.

I let her cry for a little and then she stops.

"You want to tell me what happened?" I ask her.

"The stupid cat came back. He just cried for her, but he doesn't understand she's… she's gone." She sobs.

"It's okay. You're okay." I say to her.

She starts to sob again and I kiss her again. She cries for a good half an hour and then she calms down again.

"Do you want him out of here or not?" I ask, referring to Buttercup.

She nods and I push her from on me and I place her back on the ground. I get up and I walk to the bed and I pick up Buttercup. I walk downstairs and I put Buttercup outside and I walk back to Katniss.

I lift my pregnant wife from the floor and then I help her to the bed.

"So did you get any sleep?" I ask her.

"Yeah. A little bit and then I needed to throw up, so I vomited and then I saw him." She says.

I then run my hand down her back and up to her shoulders.

"What about Willow? How was your walk?" She asks.

"It was good. We walked down the Victors' Village and then she asked to go to the meadow. She spent a good amount of time just walking around the willow tree. She really loves willow trees and the azaleas." I say to her.

"I liked the katniss roots when I was a kid. I think that it's just something children do. If they are named after something, they grow attached to it." Katniss says.

"Huh."

* * *

"So, what do you want to do now?" I ask as we sit on the couch, listening to the birds chirp.

"What was the boy name we had before?" Katniss asks.

"Um. Wasn't it… Ash?"

"Yeah. Ash… Logan right?" Katniss confirms.

"Yeah. Ash Logan. I like Ash, but I think that we could come up with another name than Logan." I comment.

"Yeah, I agree."

"I really like Ash." Katniss says.

"Same. Archer?" I comment.

"Archer. Ash Archer?"

"Ash Archer?"

"I like it."

"Me too." I agree.

"Turner?"

"Lukiah?"

"That's different, Peeta."

"It was my father's name." I say.

"I'm sorry, Peeta. I didn't know. I didn't mean it in a bad way. It's a beautiful name." Katniss says.

"I know. I don't want it as a first name though, I think it would be too hard for me to deal with."

"So, you want to have it as a middle name?"

"Yes please." I say to her.

"Alright."

"Can I ask, what about your brothers? What were their names?"

"Brenson and Redrick."

"Brenson was the oldest then Redrick then you?" She asks.

"Yeah. We had some pretty crazy name, hey?" I say with a little laugh.

"Speak for yourself, I love your name- Peeta Jartis Mellark. You're right, Jartis is a weird name." She agrees with me.

"Your name is beautiful- Katniss Zarrina Mellark. You know why I hate my name so much, my middle name at least. I can cope with Peeta. I have for nineteen years already." I say back with a laugh.

"I'm named after a root." She complains.

"Your names makes who you are. Don't you complain. No more complaining about names." I say to her.

"Alright. Well, Willow will never complain about her name. She loves both of what she is named after. We are good at choosing names."

"We are. Aren't we?"

"We definitely are." Katniss says.

I smile and kiss her.

I place my hand on her stomach and almost instantly I feel my sons little kicks beneath my hand.

"Oh Peeta, now they won't stop." Katniss says with a laugh and cry.

"They just love their Daddy. Don't you. Yes you do." I say, kissing her stomach.

"Which one of you is our Ash Archer? Huh, which one?" I ask feeling around her stomach.

Then I feel a kick on her right side, almost like one of our boys was answering.

"Do you think he was answering me?" I ask her.

"Definitely. I spend all day and night with them. He was answering you. I bet that little Ash will be the one with the ash blonde hair and blue eyes. Because I just picture him like that." She says to me.

"Do you think they're going to be identical or not?" I ask.

"I think that they aren't going to be identical, but I could be wrong." Katniss explains.

"I don't think you are." I say rubbing her stomach again.

"Hey baby." I say.

"Yeah."

"Willow is really aware of what is happening around us." I say to her.

"I realised. What does it have to do with anything?"

"She asked if you were going to get sick like Johanna."

Katniss shifts and places her hands on her stomach, her eyes looking into the distance.

"She thinks that?"

"She was asking before. She really knows what's going on."

"Nothing is going to happen right? I'm going to be okay?" She says to me.

"Katniss, Jo wasn't contagious. That's why we were there this morning. You're going to be fine. Nothing bad is going to happen. We are going to have these twins, little Ash Archer and little unknown Lukiah and we are going to live the rest of our lives in peace and happiness. Alright? Don't worry about these things, worry is just a misuse of your imagination."

Katniss presses her lips against mine and places her hands on my shoulders. My hands cup her cheeks and I deepen the kiss. Her hand creeps up and tangles in the bottoms of my hair. She moans and her hand falls down and rests against my chest. It then creeps down and she grabs the hem on my shirt and pulls it up and over my head, tossing it aside. I stand up, pulling her with me and I pick her up, her stomach with our two children between us. She lets out a little screech as I start to walk and she wraps her legs around my waist. She is heavier with the twins, but it's nothing I cannot handle. I mean, I am struggling a little, but I love her too much to complain.

We get upstairs and I place her softly onto our bed. I kiss down her neck and I undo her buttons to her top, nice and slowly. When her top is exposed, I kiss her stomach and then I work on her pants, pulling the down again, nice and slowly. When she is naked before me, I pull off my remaining clothes and I then get on top of her and I kiss her yet again, nice and slowly, because that's what my beautiful wife deserves. We make love nice and slowly that afternoon. Our timing today was good because half an hour after, Willow woke up and I dressed in some quickly draw clothes from our wardrobe and then I got Willow and fed her while Katniss showered. The rest of the day was spent, talking about our excitement filled day. Us getting to see Johanna and Gale. Johanna going into labour and having the newest member of the family. Finishing the main part of the mirage. Willow and I walking to the meadow and then Katniss and I talking about our sons names.

 **Hey guys, so... I saw Mockingjay last week and... OMFG DEAD! I can't believe it's all over! I am just dead! I have never been more depressed! I cried over the end of this series more than I have over anything before in my life, it was a horrible time for me and it still is, yet... I still deliver my weekly chapter! Sorry that the last one was a cliff hanger and that you wanted this one bad, but i needed the time to compose myself before uploading it. I have gone back and put spaces and lines in between my fanfiction because I never realized that it didn't have my little assortment of lines, dashes and arrows. I was very sad about this. Anyways, LITTLE JASON IS HERE! I know it's not in the circumstances that everyone would have wanted, but I have been planning this since Fight til the End. Same with another few things which you guys are going to hate, but I have to stick to my bibles (THG books). So... PLEASE REVIEW! I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU THOUGHT! I know that my medical knowledge is mostly incorrect, but i had to do it like that! It's just how i wanted it! I hope you enjoyed and PLEASE REVIEW FOR ME AND MAKE ME MORE HAPPY SO I GIVE YOU BETTER CHAPTERS IN THE FUTURE! (Since I already have the next two underway) Love you guys, everlark4ever75 xoxo**

 **REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Summary-**

 **This chapter is based around the Abernathy family. Sky's POV and Effie's POV. This chapter goes from the gates of the Victors' Village to the depths of the forest to a beautiful field where a couple takes things to a new level (No lemon, promise). A beautiful storm and another trip that could cause some serious damage. Haymitch becomes more overprotective than Effie (How could that happen, hey?!). Read along to find out these little details. Author's Note at end.**

 **Chapter 11**

 **Sky's POV**

It's been a month since Jo had Jason and things couldn't be any better. Jo is still being pumped with drugs to help with the sickness and it's working. She and Jason are leaving the hospital in a couple of days. Katniss and her babies keep on growing and growing, she looks so big but she still has at least two months to go, she is going to be huge. But I suppose that's what you expect when you are pregnant with two babies, it's not like I'd know anyway. Peeta and Haymitch have been working on making Jason's room perfect for the last few days, knowing that Jason and Jo are coming back anytime soon.

Haymitch has surprisingly warmed up to Harrison a little. After I told him about what happened, he reacted just like I thought, but Jo and Effie calmed him down, even though Effie was furious. But Harrison was my hero and they respected that, Effie praised him for looking out for me and Haymitch has only come to those terms. Haymitch is really the best father that I could have asked for. I know he is my step-dad, but he isn't to me, he is so much more. I've heard that step-dads are mean and vicious, but Haymitch is just the opposite. He looks after me like a real father would. And I love him for it.

* * *

I'm running out of my house and down the Victors' Village towards the gate. Today is the first day in a little over a week that I get to see Harrison again. He was sick, not like Johanna a mild flu and he didn't want me to catch it so he has been staying away from me for that reason. We talked on the phone when he was feeling up to talking, but I missed him so much. I see a figure emerge from behind the wall of the Victors' Village gate and I instantly know it's him. I run faster and he comes into view, he looks better than he did the last time I saw him, he is smiling and he has colour back in his cheeks.

"Harri!" I say running into his embrace.

He grunts and laughs and wraps his arms tightly around me. He pick me up and he spins us both around, my legs in the air. When he stops, he leans down and he kisses my fore head.

"Hey Sky." He says.

"Come on, you can do better than that." I say, referring to the kiss.

He smiles and then he leans down and kisses me properly. He pulls away and smiles.

"Does that fulfil my duties?" He asks.

"Maybe a little more." I say pulling his head down to mine again.

When we pull away, he suggests that we go for a walk in the woods. He has been wanted to for a while, just never has. With it being a Saturday, we can have the whole day to ourselves and tomorrow too. We don't ever have too much on and Effie isn't that strict with my hanging out with Harrison, probably because he saved me. When we start walking, we just talk and I press my head to his shoulder as we walk into the midday sun. It's peaceful and calm our here and I like it. I can see why Katniss and Gale like it out here, I suppose the game is also out here, but it is so pleasant and serene out here in the open.

"So, do you come out here often?" I ask.

"Yeah, often enough. I come to realise that besides being with you, this is my favourite place in the world. And you being here in my favourite place in the world makes it so much better." He explains.

I smile and he leans down and places a short kiss on my lips. We start to walk further into the woods and he grabs hold of my hand and he laces it with his. It's the first time that we have held hands and it's such good gesture. I like it, it's making fireworks flash through my body and myself smile like an idiot.

* * *

We walk for a bit longer and we come to a stop in a beautiful place.

"This is my favourite place." He says.

It's shaded by the trees only letting in such little sunlight, making it look dark and mysterious. Moss grows on the trees and a stream goes through the trees and in front of us obviously going from a source to another. The birds chirp and they fly around our heads. I see little squirrels in the trees, running around chasing each other. Some insects are flying around and they make little squeaks and they glow a little. But right in front of us is a huge tree, I don't know what kind of tree, but it's huge. The branches start just a few feet from the ground and it climbs all the way to above the trees shaded areas above us. Flowers grow on the ground and it couldn't be more beautiful.

"So, what do you think? You like my favourite place?" He asks me.

"I don't just love it, it's the most beautiful place I have ever seen." I say.

With our hands still laced together, I walk ahead, jumping over the stream and walking towards the big tree.

"The grandfather tree." He says.

"What?" I ask, confusion filling my mind.

"This is the grandfather tree. It's been here for years. Legend has it one day it just popped up. This huge tree, no one ever knew what it was, it was just named the grandfather tree. I come here to find peace. I sit on the branches and listen to the birds, they tell me things. Not literally, but they help me decide on what is or isn't right. I was coming from here the day I saved you. I was thinking about talking to you and the next thing I knew, I was following a rabbit. It showed me to you. It's like the tree is magical or something, it was telling me to talk to you and in that incident, help you. The tree just knew that we were meant to be."

I walk to the tree and I place my spare hand on the bark, running my fingernails over the moss.

"You think that we were meant to find each other?" I ask softly.

"I do. I don't think I'm going to meet someone that could be as perfect as you."

I close my eyes and breathe in the beautiful nature filled air. I feel his hand slip from mine and his hands resting on my hips. He turns me and I keep my eyes closed and I feel his lips touch mine. My arms go up and wrap around his neck, myself on my toes to reach. He picks me up and my legs wrap around his waist. I feel something in the pit of my stomach, something that makes me want more. My thumb caresses his cheek and I deepen the kiss as he walks back and places me on one of the branches of the grandfather tree. A soft moan catches in the back of my throat and it causes Harrison to pull back.

"Sorry, that went too far didn't it? I messed…."

"Harri! Sshh. You aren't doing anything wrong. You are doing everything right, okay?" I ask, stroking his cheek.

"I'm sorry, I just… I don't know the boundaries." He confesses.

I smile and laugh softly.

"You couldn't be a more perfect boyfriend." I announce.

"I'm your boyfriend now, am I?"

That's when I start to stutter and get lost for words and everything. That's the first time I have said something like that. We haven't ever talked about this kind of stuff. Now I've ruined it. I messed it all up now!

"Wow, Sky. Calm down. I can see it in your eyes that you are worrying. If you want me to be your boyfriend, I'll be your boyfriend. No wait… Let's do this properly."

He steps back from me, causing my hands to drop from his shoulder and he catches them in his. He looks me into the eyes and then smiles so sweetly.

"Miss Abernathy, would you do me the honour of being my girlfriend?" He asks all professionally.

I smile, laugh and bring his hand to my lips and I kiss his knuckles.

"Yes Mr Wandera, I will be your girlfriend." I agree.

He smiles at me and then pulls himself back to me and he presses his lips softly to mine. He pulls back away and presses his fore head to mine. I keep my eyes closed and lick and bite my lower lip, taking a deep breath.

"So, Mr Wandera… Are you going to show me around this beautiful place?" I ask, very softly.

"If that's what you want?"

"That's what I want."

He then grabs hold of my waist and pulls me down to the ground. He walks to my side and keeps one of his hands on my waist. We walk together around the little field and he tells me everything, how he found it, why he would come here all the time, what made him bring me here, everything that he never told anyone else. I felt so special. He had taken me to a place where he feels safe and where he loves being. Then I say this,

"Why did you bring me here? I mean, I'm just the shy girl who was being bullied. You don't deserve me, you deserve someone else. I'm nothing. I don't deserve to be here in your place where you feel safe."

"Sky, I brought you here because I wanted to bring the person that I love to the place that I love. You're they shy girl that I saved and I couldn't have wished for anything more. And you're right. I may deserve more, someone else but, I couldn't dream for anything as good as you. You are the best thing in my life and I never want to lose you. I love you, Sky. Don't ever think that I need someone better than you because I don't, you are all I need."

I smile and I am about to press my lips to his yet again when thunder booms through the field. Then almost instantly it starts to rain.

Harrison and I start laughing as we start to get wet from the rain dripping through the tree leaves. He cups my face and gives me a nice wet kiss. He then grabs my hand and runs to under the grandfather tree. We are laughing and laughing.

"You want to know something?" I say to him, after I contain my laughter a little.

"About you, sure."

"I… absolutely love this weather!" I exclaim loudly so he can hear me over the rain.

Another rumble of thunder goes through the field and I let out a loud laugh.

"Thunder and lightning make it so much better!"

He laughs at me and we watch the field being pattered by the rain.

* * *

Soon it becomes dark and the weather continues to pelt down onto the beautiful field which looks so peaceful with the rain dribbling onto it. We decide we should start walking home because Effie and Haymitch will freak out soon enough. So we begin to slowly and carefully trek down from the field. I think that we would be home in a couple of minutes when I trip on a rock and lose my balance. I go tumbling down the rocky slope and my head smashes against a rock, causing my whole head to instantly become excruciatingly painful. I hear someone calling out my name, I'm almost certain that it's Harrison, but I have no idea anymore. I feel the water droplets falling onto my body, every drop on my head sends a new painful sensation through my body. I feel his hands cupping my cheeks, but I cannot see anything, soon I can't hear anything or even feel anything.

 **Effie's POV**

"Where is she? She knows not to be out this late." Haymitch says, pacing back and forth across the lounge room floor.

"You think I don't know that Haymitch. You aren't the only one here wondering where our daughter is." I blurt out.

"She could be hurt somewhere. She could have drowned. Seriously, this weather is dangerous!" He exclaims.

A clap of thunder shakes the house. I get up and run to the phone, dialling the Johanna's hospital room.

"What are you doing?" Haymitch asks when I press the phone to my ear.

"She could be with Jo. You know how much she loves Jo, Gale and Jason." I say listening to the rings.

"She's with that boy. I know she is. I knew he was bad trouble! He…"

 _"Hello?"_ Gale's voice fills my ears.

"Gale, hey. Is Sky with you three?" I ask hurriedly.

 _"No. Why?"_

"She's been out all day. We usually aren't that strict because it's her time, but the weather is…"

Another clap of thunder, shaking the house.

"Horrendous! We don't know where she is." I finish.

 _"I'm sorry, but she hasn't been around here since yesterday afternoon."_ Gale explains.

"Well thanks anyway." I say.

 _"Do you want some help with finding her? Because I can…"_

"We're okay for the moment, we still have to check in with the others, but if we need help we will call, alright?"

 _"Please do. Alright, let me know if anything happens."_

"We will." I hang up before I say goodbye.

I dial Katniss and Peeta's number and I'm listening to the rings when there is a knock at the door. Haymitch runs to it and the door swings open and slams against the wall.

"Is it her?" I yell out.

"I'm sorry. She tripped. I got her as fast as I can. She needs to go to the hospital!" I hear someone say very rushed.

"What did you do to my daughter?!" Haymitch roars.

"I didn't do anything! She tripped and fell down a rocky slope, just please believe me and drive us to the hospital!"

It's Harrison.

I throw the phone down onto the receiver and I run to the door. I see Harrison standing on the doorstep holding my precious baby girl in his arms, her blonde hair full of blood and her clothes soaking wet, not just from water, but blood too.

"Haymitch, don't stand there, get the keys!" I yell.

"Please Mrs Abernathy, I didn't do anything. You have to believe me!" Harrison pleads.

"I believe you. Tell me everything, the car is already unlocked." I say grabbing a few coats from the hanger and walking out into the rain.

We get to the car and I open up the door and Harrison climbs in and I shut the door when he is in. I run to the other side of the car and I jump into the backseat next to them, slamming the door.

"We went into the woods, I showed her my favourite place and then it started to rain and we waited thinking that it was going to…"

"Harrison, please calm down. Don't speak so fast, take a deep breath and continue." I say to him.

Haymitch is now in the car and is starting to drive. Harrison pauses, takes a deep breath and he continues, slower.

"We thought waiting would be best because the weather usually clears up, but it didn't. It then became dark and we decided to come back. We were going through a rocking patch and she slipped on a rock and went tumbling down and she hit her head. I got to her as fast as I could, but it was too late, she was already unconscious. I ran back debating whether or not to take her straight to the hospital or to come and get you both. Either way I knew you would be angry at me." Harrison explains.

"You are damn right we are angry!" Haymitch blurts out.

"Haymitch! Manners!" I warn him.

"Look, I understand if you don't want me to see her anymore…"

"You…"

"Haymitch! Shut up!" I yell.

"Harrison, please just calm down. I am not mad at you. These things happen. Sky will be fine and she would never forgive us if we banned you from seeing her. You have now saved her twice, she is going to want to save you a million times to make up for it." I say calming to him.

"Thanks Mrs Abernathy for being so considerate." He says.

"I've learnt being considerate is better than what I was before." I exclaim.

I touch Sky's hand and I caress her fore arm. I can see Harrison's grip on her tighten and I can see the glistening of tears in his eyes and on his cheeks.

"She's going to be okay." I assure everyone.

* * *

We got in the hospital an hour ago and nothing yet. We know she is having heaps of tests and scans. Haymitch isn't helping, he is pacing back and forth and it is really making me anxious. I stand up and grab his arms, stopping him.

"Seriously, stop! You are making me so much more anxious and scared and I bet you are making Harrison feel the same way!" I exclaim.

"He should feel that way…"

I slap him across the face.

"You stop being so mean to him! He hasn't done anything wrong. He has done nothing but the right thing! He carried her to our house, made sure we knew what was going on. He is doing everything that is right and you are still attacking him!" I yell.

"Well he led her to being here now! My baby girl is…"

"She is not just your baby girl, Haymitch! She is mine too! I birthed her!" I yell.

Everyone who is in the waiting room is now staring at us, but I don't care, I need to get my point across.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." He says softly.

He wraps his arms around me and he hugs me tightly.

"No hard feeling, right?" I hear Haymitch says, most-likely to Harrison.

"Yes sir." Harrison answers.

"It's just… I'm very protective over her." He says.

"We all know." Harrison agrees.

* * *

"Mr and Mrs Abernathy?"

I pull away from Haymitch's embrace and I see a doctor approaching us.

"I'm Dr Perflin, you can call me Carree. I believe that you are wondering what state your daughter is in?"

"Yes." Haymitch immediately answers.

"Well, we ran a few tests on her, took some scans, gave her a blood transfusion and ten stitches. She is now stable, just unconscious still. She will wake soon enough, but when she does she will be in a lot of pain." Carree announces.

I take a deep breath, I knew she would be okay. I knew it. Haymitch kisses my head and I usher Harrison over. I pull away from Haymitch and then hug Harrison.

"You saved her, again." I whisper to him.

I pull away and he smiles. Haymitch asks for the room number and we go following Carree. We get to her room and I see her lying so helplessly on the bed. She has a few monitors connected and a few x-rays around the room of her head. She has a couple of bags connected to her too, a clear liquid and blood. Her head is covered with bandages and her face has lost its colour.

I hear a smash from behind me and I turn and see Harrison throwing something across the hallway and him backing up into the wall, slowly falling down. He rests his elbows on his knees and puts his head in his hands. I walk to him and I crouch down next to him, he is muttering the same thing over and over.

"It's my fault. It's my fault. It's my fault."

I place my hand on his arm and wait for him respond and he does. He lifts his head and I see his face glistening with tears and his bottom lips quivering.

"It's my fault. I did this to your daughter. I didn't… I shouldn't have…"

"Harrison, stop beating yourself up about it." I say to him softly.

"But it's my fault! I took her to the field. I shouldn't have, we should have gone when the rain first started that way she wouldn't be here now."

"Please don't blame yourself. You didn't know it was going to happen. You were being kind and generous and Sky will hurt you if you keep beating yourself up about this."

"She would, wouldn't she?" Harrison says.

"Definitely. Now stop pining and come inside, please." I say standing up, holding out my hand.

He takes it and I pull him up and we go back into the room.

* * *

I call Katniss and Peeta just to explain what happened, because I rang their house and they wondered what was going on. I told them everything and then I rang Jo and Gale to just to say that she is okay and in the hospital and that we would keep everyone posted on what's happening. We wait in the room, Harrison is on one side of her, holding onto her hand and Haymitch and I are on the other, staring down to her. Haymitch snakes his arm around my waist and pulls me close to him and whispers,

"I'm sorry for overreacting. I am."

"I know you are." I say to him.

I hear a grunt from below and I see Sky's face screwing up and her wheezing.

"Sky, sweetheart." Haymitch says touching her arm.

Her facial expression relaxes and her eyes open and she looks tiredly up to us.

"Oh honey." I say, resting my hand on her shoulder and rubbing little circles.

"Mum? Dad?" She gets out slowly and weakly.

"Yes, honey. We are here. So is your hero." I say looking over to Harrison who is looking worriedly down to her.

"Harri?"

"Hey Sky." He says softly.

"You tripped. You knocked your head and you became unconscious. Harrison brought you home and we came here. You have had a blood transfusion because of the loss of blood and ten stiches. You are okay though, they have you on some antibiotic that will help with the pain." Haymitch tells her.

"Thanks Dad." She answers weakly.

"So, how do you feel?" I ask her, calmly.

"Sore. My head, even if I am on antibiotics in still in plenty of pain." Sky replies.

"Oh honey." I say patting her arm.

"I'm so sorry, Sky. I shouldn't…"

"Sshh." Sky orders Harrison.

"I'm clumsy. You should know that by now." Sky tells him.

"I'm still never going forgive myself." He explains.

"Well, I'll never stop telling you to shut up about it." Sky orders him forcefully.

"It was worth it. Seeing the field was the best thing." Sky says softly.

"I owe you twice now, you know that." Sky adds.

"Yep."

Harrison leans down and kisses her hand. Haymitch pulls me close to him and then kisses my fore head.

 **Haymitch's POV**

A few minutes later, Sky becomes drowsy and starts to fall asleep and then drifts off. I tell Effie to take Harrison home and then for her to go back herself. She argued, but I told her to go home and get some rest and that I would be fine looking after her. Harrison also argued saying that he wanted to stay, but Effie and I both said that he could come and visit her at any time, just that he went home and get some rest. Soon enough they are both gone and I am sitting next to my daughter, looking at her.

* * *

It's about two hours of just thinking when she wakes again.

"Where are Harrison and Mum?" She asks.

"I told them to go back and get some sleep. Your mother is going to be back in the morning and so is Harrison most likely." I explain to her.

She nods, but as soon as she does it I can see she regrets it. Her face winces and she grits her teeth.

"Antibiotics still not working?" I ask.

"No." She simply answers.

"They probably will soon enough." I tell her.

"Doesn't seem like it." She answers.

After a while of silence, she says,

"Tell me a story."

"I don't know any." I answer.

"Please. Anything. I don't care, just let me think about something else other than the pain." She says.

I then remember a story that my mother used to tell me every night. It's been years since I last heard it, but I knew it almost back to front.

"Okay."

* * *

I then tell her the story and by the end Sky is fast asleep. I never thought that I would have this. I always thought that I would only have a bottle of vodka by my side, not a wife, a daughter and such good friends and family. Not long after, I fall asleep in the chair next to Sky's bed. I am awoken by Sky touching my head that lays on the bed.

"Hey sleepy head." She says to me.

I groan, lifting my head from the bed and I look to my daughter.

"What time is it?" I ask her

"Nine. Mum called and said she was on her way." She says weakly.

"Right. So…"

I rub my eyes and grab hold of her hand.

"How are you feeling?" I ask her, rubbing her knuckles.

"Sore. I haven't had a single second without my head hurting at all. Well, last night when you told me that story, I forgot the pain for a little bit." She recalls.

"That's good. So, has someone already come in and given you your next dose of…?"

"Yeah, it dulled the pain when I woke up, but it's still there." She says.

"Sorry sweetheart."

"Harrison was coming back right?" Sky asks after a little while.

I look to her and she has wide eyes and a hopeful expression.

"Yes. I don't know whether your mother was going to come down with him or if he would come on his own. But he almost didn't leave last night. It took a lot of coercing." I reply.

She gives a sigh of relief and closes her eyes and breathes deeply.

"So, what happened at… wherever you went yesterday?" I ask.

She opens her eyes and looks to the ceiling, smiling.

"He took me to the field and showed me around. He told me that it was the place that he went to when he felt sad or just needed some time to himself. It is his happy place. He asked me…"

She chuckles and smiles more.

"He asked me… if I would be his girlfriend." She finishes.

"And you said yes?" I ask, clarifying the story.

"Yeah, obviously." She says with a smile, looking to me.

"I like him, Sky." I say.

"Really?" She asks.

"Yeah. He really cares about you. I mean, when he first brought you home, I was furious at him for doing this to you, but then I came to my senses and realised that you are pretty clumsy."

She laughs at this and I smile.

"If he wanted to spend the rest of his life with you, I would definitely allow it. Just not too soon!" I say, poking her side.

"Dad, I'm fourteen. I'm not going to get engaged anytime soon." She says with a laugh.

I laugh with her and then kiss her hand.

* * *

The next minute, someone knocks on the door and I get up to answer it, to find Harrison on the other side.

"Hello Mr Abernathy." She greets me.

"Harrison my boy, we were just talking about you." I say, opening the door and letting him in.

"Oh really. I hope it's nothing bad." He says, coming inside, whispering a thanks for letting him come in.

"Oh, I think that Sky can answer that for you." I say.

"I am going to go and get some breakfast. Sky, Harrison, you want anything in particular?" I ask.

"I'd love a muffin." Sky answers.

"Alright. Harrison?"

"I'm fine thanks, Mr Abernathy." He answers.

"Alright, I'll be back soon."

When I start to walk, I see Effie coming towards me. She walks up to me and kisses me and I kiss her back.

"Where are you off too?" She asks.

"Breakfast. Harrison just came and I thought they would want some time." I explain.

"Well, I'll come with you then." She say grabbing my hand.

"Did you sleep well?" I ask as we walk.

"Not without you there. It felt weird." She answers.

"You?" She asks.

"I fell asleep on the chair. Sky woke me up." I state.

She nods and then rests her head on my shoulder for the rest of the way.

* * *

We get to the cafeteria and we get Sky's muffin and some breakfast consisting of sandwiches and juice. After that, we decide to waste some more time and we head to see Johanna and Gale. We get to their newest room and I see Johanna sitting up, looking as healthy as ever, bottle feeding little Jason, who isn't as small anymore.

"Hey Jo." Effie says.

She looks up and sees us and smiles, then looks down to Jason.

"Hey guys. So, how are you after all the things with Sky?" She asks.

"We are okay, I think anyway." I say, looking to Effie.

"The funny thing is, I was okay with it the whole time, the situation anyway. Haymitch was a squawking bird. Our roles have seemed to be reversed." Effie explains.

Johanna laughs at this and so does Effie.

"Changing the topic… When are you guys able to leave?" I say, breaking their laughter and directing the question to Johanna and Jason.

Johanna and Effie contain their laughter and Johanna giggles before answering,

"Um, tomorrow. I have a few more doses and the doctors are going to monitor Jason through today and we should be able to leave tomorrow." Johanna explains, a smile upon her face.

"Well that's great." Effie states.

"It is. I am looking forward to being back at home. This hospital is annoying after being here for so long." Johanna says.

"I know how you feel." I say.

"It's like being in 13 all over again, hey?" I say.

"Definitely." Johanna agrees.

Jason starts to spit up and then Johanna pulls the bottle away. She asks me to come and burp him and I am hesitant, but I take him from her. I place him against my shoulder and I bob him up and down, whilst patting his back. I saw Katniss and Annie do this for Willow and Finn, so I just assume I am doing the right thing since I am not doing anything that is making either Effie or Johanna say I am doing the wrong thing. Johanna gets up from the bed and walks over to the table in the corner of the room and does something over there. Effie comes up to me and places a hand on my arm that is holding Jason to my shoulder.

"He is so much bigger now!" Effie says to Johanna.

"Yeah, I know. Everything is developed and he is now growing out of the steroids so he is going to be a normal sized baby from now on." Johanna states.

"That's heaps good." I say.

"I know." Johanna says.

A few more jumps of little Jason and he burps and it's a loud one.

"Woah there little Hawthorne!" I exclaim.

Johanna comes over and takes him from my arms.

"That was a big burp now wasn't it, Mr Jason." Johanna says before kissing his head and resting him against her shoulder.

"You sure know about children, Haymitch." Johanna says.

"I have been living around the critters for a while now. I think I know how to handle one." I say to Johanna.

Effie and Johanna both laugh.

"You think you could handle a baby?" Effie says.

"Yeah, I could. Thank you very much." I say, matter-of-factly.

"I want front row tickets to this." Johanna states.

"Yeah, gold class." Effie says.

"Yeah, you girls go ahead and laugh." I say, waving my hand at them, causing them to laugh more.

 **Sky's POV**

After Haymitch leaves both Harrison and I alone, the door shuts and then Harrison comes walking over to me.

"So, what we're you guys talking about that was about me?" Harrison asks.

"You aren't going to drop that until you know, are you?" I ask as he sits down where Haymitch previously was.

"Nope. Spill the beans." He directs.

"It was just Haymitch saying that he has been finally warming up to you. He also said…"

I laugh, thinking about what Haymitch said.

"He said that he has already given us his blessings if we want to get married." I say, laughing again.

Harrison also laughs and he grabs hold of my hand.

"Let's go get married then." Harrison jokes.

"Yep, alright. Let me just stand up, ripping all these needles and tubes out and we will go to the Justice Building and we get married." I say sarcastically.

"Alright. Get up, let's go!" Harrison says standing up from the chair.

"I'm joking, idiot!" I say with a smile.

"I know. So was I." He says, sitting back down, bring the chair closer to the bed and grabbing my hand.

"For one reason, we are too young. Another we only just officially got together yesterday and we have no money or anything to live with or even a place to live in." I say.

"Yeah."

"I missed you." I say, caressing his hand.

"I missed you too." He answers.

He leans down and kisses my hand and then I pull it back up.

"Where is my proper kiss?" I ask.

"I don't…"

"You aren't going to hurt me. I'm already in heaps of pain, you're not going to make it any worse. Now get yourself up here." I forcefully say.

"If you insist." Harrison says.

He comes up onto the bed and he kisses my lips. We kiss a few more times and then he pulls away and presses feather-light kisses onto my fore head and then my cheeks. When he pulls away, I immediately want to be showered with more kisses. I think that if I asked for that, he would because that's just Harrison. He sits back down and looks up to me and smiles. Harrison then caresses my hand while we talk and it feels so nice, giving my hand the occasional kiss. Not long after that, Mum and Dad come back and Haymitch bares my muffin. My mother comes to opposite side that Harrison is sitting on and she gives me a kiss on the head and then we all exchange general chit-chat.

* * *

After I have fallen asleep a few times while listening to Mum and Dad argue over the same kind of things, I fall into a slumber that I couldn't be woken from. I must have slept for hours because when I wake from my deep slumber, I only see Harrison next to me. He caresses my hand as he keeps his eyes on my hand, until I make my new state recognised.

"Where are the others?" I ask.

He looks up from my hand and our eyes lock and he smiles.

"I told them that I would look after you tonight. They deserved to go home and sleep soundly. I volunteered." He explains.

"Why? I have all these people around me that are looking after me. I don't need a guard." I state bluntly with a smirk.

"We all decided that it was best, taking it in turns to keep you company. Effie will tomorrow and then you will be able to go back home." He informs me.

"How did Haymitch agree to let you stay here with me?" I ask.

"Well, it took me agreeing to lots of terms and conditions and him giving me the 'Whatever you do to my daughter, I will do to you' talk." He states.

I smile and breathe out a laugh and bring my spare hand to my face, hiding my smile. Oh, I should have seen something like that happening.

"He was very clear about what he said. He is very forceful." He tells me.

"Tell me about it. He cares for me more than anything, I don't know why. I mean, I'm not even his biological daughter." I tell him.

"He is just trying to be the father that you never had. I know that." Harrison states.

"I know he is. And he is doing a fantastic job. If this same injury happened while I was in my foster home, my foster dad would have congratulated you." I inform him, looking down as I think about my horrid past.

"Hey… look at me." He says softly, pushing my head up so I am looking into his eyes.

"You are away from that. Stop thinking about it. I know how you feel about before. I know that it hurts you to talk about it, so don't. You are never going back there! I promise!" He tells me powerfully.

I smile and laugh a little. I kiss his hand that was still on my cheek and then I lay back down to sleep. Harrison kisses my fore head and then whispers a good night to me and I feel him take my hand again and he kisses it and sits back down.

* * *

When I wake, Harrison is sleeping in the chair next to me, his feet up on my bed and his head thrown back, his hand still holding onto mine. I start to caress my thumb over his and he stay asleep. He looks younger as he sleeps, peaceful and beautiful. That moment, I realise how special I really am. I have a beautiful mother and an amazing step-father who couldn't be more of a real dad than anything. To top that, an amazing family, Katniss, Peeta, Willow, the twins, Johanna, Gale, Jason, Annie, Wendy and Finn. As well as a few dead family members which I care about also, even though I didn't know them as well as the others, but they are also family and I love them too.

The thing that I am most happy for retrieving after coming here to 12 in the mission to find my mother, I met the most perfect, beautiful, down-to-earth, funny man, well boy in the history of my existence. I couldn't be more thankful for my beautiful family and my beautiful Harrison. They are all that matter to me and I don't need anything else to be on my list of things I love more than my life. With that, I smile, rubbing Harrison's knuckles and then I close my eyes and drift off to a place where nothing can compare to the perfect things I have here in District 12 and beyond.

 **Author's Note-**

 **Hey guysssss, so….**

 **I've been thinking about this for a while, but I figured I may as well give you the calendar for this fanfiction and Fight til the End. I have literally spend hours just looking at this calendar that I have like four different copies of, so I wanted you guys to have one so you knew what was going on with this fanfiction and whatever.**

 **January- FANNIE WEDDING- 6/ ASH AND HUNTER BIRTHDAY- 26/**

 **February- HAYMITCH BIRTHDAY- 1/ FINNICK BIRTHDAY- 13/**

 **March- WILLOW BIRTHDAY- 8/**

 **April- JASON CONCIEVED- 7/**

 **May- KATNISS BIRTHDAY- 8 TWINS CONCIEVED- 8/ GOHANNA WEDDING- 15/ PRIM AND FINNICK'S DEATH- 18/ JOHANNA 1MP**

 **June- EFFIE BIRTHDAY- 27/ KATNISS 1MP/ JOHANNA 2MP/**

 **July- HAYFIE WEDDING- 24/ KATNISS 2MP/ JOHANNA 3MP/**

 **August- FINN- BIRTHDAY 5/ JOHANNA BIRTHDAY- 10/ KATNISS 3MP/ JOHANNA 4MP/**

 **September- PRIM BIRTHDAY- 16/ PEETA BIRTHDAY- 28/ KATNISS 4MP/ JOHANNA 5MP/**

 **October- GALE BIRTHDAY- 3/ JASON BIRTHDAY- 20/ KATNISS 5MP/**

 **November- ANNIE BIRTHDAY- 11/ PEENISS WEDDING- 22/ KATNISS 6MP/**

 **December- SKY BIRTHDAY- 17/ KATNISS 7MP/**

(MP= Months pregnant)

 **So, there you go. Now, i gave you a chapter quicker than usual, so i would like some more review please! It's got to a time, where i need more review because they are the only thing in my life that make me happy, so please make this author happy again! Love you guys! everlark4ever75.**

 **P.S- If you guys have anything you would like to see in the fanfiction, please tell me, i would love to know your ideas and i would love to try and write them in! Suggestions/Ideas please my fellow readers!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

 **Katniss's POV**

Johanna and Jason were finally released from the hospital yesterday, along with Sky. We threw them all a big party, a 'welcome home' for Johanna and Sky and a 'welcome to the family' to Jason. They were all so grateful and happy with what we had done for them. The parties, the setting up, all of it, they were just so thankful. They especially liked the walls that Peeta painted so magnificently. It was a great day for all of us.

The day before that, we learnt that Peeta's and my twins are growing beautifully. I only have two months left of carrying them, yet I don't know whether carrying them is a bad thing or not. I love carrying them, because even when Peeta or Willow isn't with me, I have pieces of him with me at all times. I love when Peeta talks to them and they kick back, answering him. The same thing happens when Willow talks to them every morning. I don't know whether they just love kicking me at all of the right times or if they are just know. It's a pretty crazy revelation, but that's just how I think now. With those good things on the list plus more, I still have a list I dislike about carrying our twins.

The constant need to use the bathroom. The constant kicking through the night, keeping me up. The serious mood swings which everyone gets a taste of. Yesterday, I yelled at Willow for no good reason and she started crying and then I did! My crazy food cravings. Just last week, I ask Peeta to mix strawberry topping in with my eggs. I have definitely been getting more stares as I ask for even more crazy things. The inability to walk for a while without my feet hurting. Pregnancy is hard, but all I care about is all this craziness leads to Ash Archer and Hunter Lukiah. Our final names for Peeta's and my sons.

It was Annie's birthday last week and we sent her a few things that we thought she would enjoy. We had a call and we were planning to go to 4, but Johanna couldn't travel with little Jason and Gale wasn't going to go without Jo and Jason and after a long line of understandable excuses, we had to postpone the trip for another time. But, we did call her up and we spent a good two hours talking to all of them in 4. It was good to talk to them. We miss my mother, Annie and Finn dearly, but we know that traveling is hard for Annie considering that she lost Finnick and their unborn child in the same accident. My mother is the same, but we know that they will eventually come back because family always comes back together, always!

Today is November, twenty-second. Exactly one year ago today, was the day that I married my beautiful Peeta. Made our love eternal and everlasting. Besides myself being taken near the end of the wedding, it was the best day of my life. I wore a beautiful dress and a beautiful headdress- made by my amazingly talented stylist, to then walk down the aisle to marry my beautiful groom. We laced our finger together as we both smiled into each other's eyes, saying our vows and then, 'I do'. We were then introduced as 'Mr and Mrs Mellark'. We danced together as husband and wife. We ate Peeta's exquisite cake and I couldn't have asked for anything more. We were surrounded by all our friends and family as we sealed our love officially. If I could wish to change anything about that day to be different, it would be my capture and kidnapping. Besides that ruining our first four months together, Peeta and I had the most perfect wedding and the best last eight months of our lives, together and happy. Despite all that has actually happened since our wedding.

I know Peeta has a surprise for me. I know he has been planning it for weeks. I have something for him too, but I definitely know that it won't top what he has got me. Peeta has always been one to spoil people, especially myself and Willow. I have a feeling that today is going to be filled with heaps more than what we are expecting. I mean, we have never celebrated something like this before. We celebrated Willow's first birthday, but we have never celebrated something for just the two of us, so I think that it's going to amazing. I just wish that it's going to be as good as I imagine it going to be. I know Peeta has always been one to celebrate special occasions and holidays, I am only just getting into the tradition.

* * *

I wake up to a very familiar pair of lips touching mine, waking me in a way that could wake me from the dead. When the familiar lips pull away, I open my eyes and am greeted with the beautiful blue orbs of the person that I am so in love with. I smile at my handsome husband and he smiles back and then he leans in and starts pressing nice, sweet, gentle kisses onto my cheeks. After he showers me with kisses, he sits back and then I push myself up into a sitting position, next to Peeta against the headboard.

"Happy Anniversary, Mrs Mellark." Peeta says to me.

I smile and then I lean in to him.

"Happy Anniversary." I say, my lips hovering over his before he leans in connecting them again.

We kiss for a few minutes before we are interrupted by the cry of our daughter. She calls out, "Daddy!" and Peeta gets up. He kisses me once more before disappearing into the hallway.

Shortly after Peeta's departure for him to collect our daughter, he returns with our beautiful creation hanging onto his shoulder. Peeta brings her to the bed and he places her on their and she comes crawling to me.

"Hewo Mummy." She greets me.

"Hello my beautiful, Willow." I answer, as she crawls up into my lap.

Peeta now sits on the bed, watching Willow as she makes her way over to me. Willow settles herself in my lap, her hands resting on my stomach to keep herself up right.

She loves touching my stomach and talking to her brothers. This thing that is happening now is a morning routine. Peeta goes off and gets our crying daughter and then puts her on the bed where she then crawls to me and then starts to talk to her brothers in the same position she is currently in. Yep, never thought that I would be in this position in a time before Prim's reaping. I wouldn't have thought that I would have a daughter and two sons on the way, being married to the man who has been in love with me since we were five.

"Hewo Unter an Assh. I wan see you! Can I meet you yet?" She exclaims.

"You will get to meet them in two months, Willow. You have to be more patient. They will be here as soon as you know it!" I tell her, placing my hand over her small hand.

I smile as I feel their kicks underneath Willow's little body. She giggles at it and after a little while, they begin to simmer down. Peeta starts to rub his hand up and down my leg and I begin to rub my stomach.

"Who's ready for breakfast?" Peeta asks, standing up from the bed.

"Me!" Willow and I both exclaim.

"Alright! How does crispy bacon and pancakes sound? Does that sound good?" Peeta asks, clapping his hands together.

"Yes!" Willow and I exclaim again.

"Willow, do you want to help me make the batter?" Peeta asks our daughter.

"Yes!" Willow exclaims, pushing herself up from my stomach and stumbling over to Peeta.

He picks her up from the bed and then places her on the ground. She starts to venture out the bedroom as Peeta helps me get up from the bed, my stomach making it harder and harder to do simple tasks.

When I am standing, I fix my shirt and then begin on my way to the bathroom to shower, when Peeta's hand catches mine, pulling me back.

"Where do you think you are going?" He asks me.

"To have a shower." I answer.

"No you're not. You and I are going to have one while Willow is with Effie and Haymitch after breakfast, how does that sound?" Peeta whispers in my ear, pressing a kiss to my cheek.

"It sounds good."

"Really?"

"Mmhmm." I moan.

"Daddy! Panakes!" Willow yells, grabbing her father's attention and mispronouncing 'pancakes'.

"Yes, Willow. I'm coming!" Peeta yells back.

He gives me a kiss and then takes a better grip of my hand and then pulls me behind him as we walk out of our bedroom, following our wandering daughter.

* * *

Watching Willow with the mixture is hilarious and adorable all at the same time. Peeta shows her how to mix it properly, yet she still manages to do it differently from what he instructs her too. She flicks it, spills it and puts her hands in it, smearing it everywhere. Peeta and I just laugh at her adorableness and attempts to mix the mixture. When she wipes her hands all over Peeta's shirt, arms and face, I am surprised my water hasn't broken from how hard I am currently laughing.

Eventually, Peeta takes over, mixing it properly and cooking the pancakes and bacon, while I go and change her from her pancake covered clothes to her, 'Daddy's Little Baker' shirt with pink shorts. Willow runs down the stairs still with precautions at each step, while I am still trying to scale them myself. I get down there and see Peeta dishing up the bacon and pancakes. I sit down next to Willow and then grab the maple syrup that is on the table and I smother my bacon and pancakes with the sugary delicacy. When I bite into them, I am already in a food heaven that only Peeta can put me in.

* * *

Soon after breakfast is finished, Haymitch comes over and collects Willow. He explains that Effie has gathered some special gifts for us and prepared a special celebration to honour Peeta's and my one year anniversary together. He tells us that we are expected to be at their house at noon for a luncheon. She is expecting us to attend along with everyone else, including a few extra guests apparently. We accept the offer and then he leaves with our little girl, with a few of her belonging and things she will need during the day, the rest we can bring later on.

Peeta and I then head upstairs and take that shower that we said we would have after breakfast. It had to be one of the best showers I have ever had, definitely the naughtiest shower yet. After that we get out from the shower and then we dry each other off and he talks to the babies a little. Then I head into the closet and pick out one of the shirts that Cinna has created. Since we informed him about the twins, he asks for my measurements and the amount that the babies could grow in the last few months. So, Peeta measured my body and we gave him all the measurements and the possible growth rate. With that, he and Portia started at making me more clothes and then he sent them over a few weeks back. The new patch was the perfect size for me and some still bigger, knowing that soon enough I am going to be needing them.

The shirt I pick out is grey at the top and the sleeves come down to my elbows. My stomach fits comfortably in the shirt and shows off my six month, twin belly. I throw on a sleeve-less cardigan which is a subtle blue, white and black, which matches with the grey shirt beneath it. I slip on a pair of black leggings and then Peeta puts on a pair of grey lace-up, knee high boots which are big enough not to hurt my aching, swollen feet. Peeta dresses in blue jeans, a white shirt underneath a blue, grey and white checked shirt and some dark boots. He looks so handsome and we have somehow managed to colour-coordinate without realising. Just another way of showing how much we were meant to be together.

Peeta has decided on an unknown location into which we will exchange our gifts to each other. We collect what we need for the outing and then we head out, hand in hand to the unknown location, in which Peeta has chosen I think with a lot of care. We are walking away from the Victors' Village gates, he must know a place where we can make more memories or it's a place that he has already made memories at. When I think that we are going to a different part of the woods, Peeta stops at the house at the very end of the Victors' Village. I turn to him, wanting to know why he has brought us here, but he just smirks and climbs the stairs.

When he twists the door open and walks in, I close the door behind me and then I stand, not moving until I get an explanation for our presence in an empty Victors' house. He realises this and then he laughs.

"You look so confused." He says.

"Peeta, what are we doing here?" I ask him, confusion filling my tone as well as my expression.

"You'll find out." He answers.

"Come on, just tell me! Anyway, are we even allowed in here?" I ask him, looking around at the familiar décor to our own houses.

"Probably not. But, we are Victor's and we should be allowed in any of the Victors' Village homes." He concludes.

He grabs my hand again and then he starts to move us from the front door to the end of the house. He gets to a door which leads down to the basement, knowing that it is a basement since our house is laid out the same way. He opens it and then helps me climb it until we are standing in the middle of the basement. It's small, dark, groggy and murky and not at all somewhere I want to spend a lot of time in, but I this is where Peeta has taken us and it has to be special to him in some way or another. He leaves me standing by myself and then he walks and switches on a light, enlightening the room showing its contents.

Now I know why he brought me here. The room is filled with paintings and I know that they could have only been painted by his steady hand. Some are very old, some are relatively new, yet some are just works of art that could sell for millions. They are all pictures of me. As a young child. As a teenager. As I am now, except not pregnant. Peeta has just brought me to his first art room, I'm sure of it. There are at least twenty paintings here, not counting the drawings around here. There is a painting of myself on the first day of school. One with myself singing. Another of my father and I walking out into town. A few of my sister and myself a few years separating each image. Myself wearing my father's hunting jacket, which hung on my small frame. One of myself in the rain. One that catches my eyes though, is one from of me picking up the dandelion, the day after Peeta saved not just my life, but my family's too. I have no words that describe how I feel towards this room, only gobsmacked beyond compare.

"My mother would have killed me if she knew that I like to paint. She always wanted me to be at the bakery, whenever I wasn't at school and if she knew I enjoyed painting, she would have banned me from… everything. So, when I was supposed to be sleeping, I would sneak out my window. Brenson and Redrick used to cover for me since I always covered for them when they snuck out. I then came here and I would paint. I would paint sometimes until morning, going to school on no sleep and ending up sleeping in class, but to me that didn't matter. I had my talent which I kept a secret and I could just paint and draw you whenever I wanted and it was the best thing that I could do, since I was too much of a coward to go and talk to you."

"I learnt from years of breaking into this house and painting for hours and hours that I actually had some talent which no one I knew had. I knew some people that could paint amazing works, but I only thought works of art where those surrounded and based on you. The last painting I did, in here before the Games, was… this one."

Peeta walks over to one of the paintings and he turns it to face me. It's one of Peeta and I holding hands, looking into each other's eyes with a sunset background. Oranges, pinks, reds, purples, yellows, all these colours seem to bring out the best in both of us. The painting is… magnificent. He has captured everything in the picture perfectly. My dark hair pushed into my signature side braid, eyes sparkling a beautiful Seam grey, cheeks dipped from my family's lack of food and nutrition, lips plump like they always have seemed to be, I look beautiful for my age. At that stage, I presume that I was sixteen, just before our first Games.

"I've always wanted to be with you, always. Yet, I never had that courage to ask you out. Brenson and Redrick would tell me to, but I just couldn't. Especially with you and Gale coming across as a couple, I knew that you would never have me. But somehow, you fell for me and that I something that I will always be grateful for. This painting was the one that I wanted to come true. I wanted to hold your hand while the most extravagant sunset set around us, I wanted to kiss you. I wanted all of that, yet I never knew that I would get the girl of my dreams."

He takes a deep breath and then continues.

"So, anyways. What do you think? Is this a good gift?" He asks me.

I step towards the paintings, running my fingers over the covered canvases. I can feel the differences of the mixes of colours and blends on the canvases from the painting.

"Peeta, I love them!" I say softly.

I walk over to him and I wrap my arms around him, my eyes leaking with how amazing his work is and how thoughtful he is to me.

"Don't cry." He whispers in my ear.

"I can't help it. They are just so beautiful. I still have no idea how I appear so beautiful to you." I say to him, sniffling my tears away.

He pulls me away from his body, my arms still holding onto the sides of his shirt. He cups my face in between his two hands and runs his thumbs over my cheek bones, wiping away stray tears.

"You are so beautiful that not one person in the world can capture, draw or paint you so exact. What you see is nothing compared to what I wake up to every morning."

I can't help it when I lean in a press my lips to his. How could I have got someone as perfect as Peeta? He is way too perfect for me. When we pull away, I ask him to tell me about the paintings and he gracefully accepts. He tells me about three of them and then I have to sit down because of my weight on my feet. So, Peeta goes and grabs a seat for me and brings it back. I sit on the seat he collected and he sits on a crate next to me and then we stare into the picture that he last talked about.

"So, what's your gift to me?" He asks.

I forgot about my gift to him. Oh god, now I know I am not going to top his gift! His gift was too magnificent! I laugh at the horrible gift that I have for him.

"It's horrible." I whine.

He places his hand on my thigh and then gives it a little squeeze.

"I doubt it's as bad as you think." He states.

"Can I just give you the twins as my gift and forget that I ever had the other one." I say, trying to yet again avoid what I have for him.

"The twins are a beautiful gift, but I want to know what you have." He explains.

I let out a sigh of defeat and I reach down into the bag that we brought along. I pull out an old envelope and I laugh as I think about the contents of the folded paper.

"Well…"

I begin, keeping my eyes on the envelope that I turn in my hands.

"I had no idea what to give you and I started to worry about the fact that you would have something so fantastic- which it is, and I would have nothing to give you. I know that you would have been fine with nothing, but I wasn't. You always go to so much trouble and…"

I pause and Peeta laughs, I then realise that I was mumbling really fast.

"Okay…" I say taking a deep breath.

"The celebratory gift for the first year of marriage is paper, so I started to look for something that I think that you would appreciate." I say, looking from the old envelope to my husband.

"I found this in an old box that was from the Seam. I didn't know whether or not I kept it in the move, but it somehow has followed me around. So… here." I say handing it to him.

He looks to it and it has a horribly written, 'Peeta' on the front, written by an eleven year old me. He takes it from me and then turns it in his hands and then looks back up to me.

"I always wanted to thank you for giving me the bread and… and I couldn't form the words to say out aloud. So, this is my thank you letter… for the bread. I could never send it, I got scared every time I got close to doing it."

He is smiling at me and he looks happy. He holds out the letter to me and I look at him confused.

"Read it to me." He says.

"What? No!" I say

"Come on. Please?" He begs.

"Oh, Peeta. It's embarrassing!" I exclaim.

"Please?" He says softly.

Why does he have to be so convincing? I can't say no to him. I let out a grumble and then I take the envelope from his hand.

I open up the envelope and I take out the note that I have grown very accustomed to looking at. I take a deep breath as I go over the words and I laugh at the horrible handwriting.

"It's probably good that you want me to read it, you wouldn't be able to make out the words." I joke.

"I'd get the brief idea." He states.

I take a deep breath and then let out a shaky laugh, then I begin to read.

 _"Dear Peeta,_

 _I have to say thank you. I couldn't go another day knowing that I haven't said thank you. I know it has been ages since that day, but I still feel obligated to say thank you._

 _So, thank you!_

 _I have seen you around before that day in the rain, but I just knew you as the bakers' son and I was okay with that. But now, after you gave me the bread… I don't want anything more than to know that person that saved my life as well as my family's lives._

 _You saved me, Peeta. You saved me and I knew you paid the price. I saw the bruise on your cheek and I am truly sorry for me being responsible for that._

 _At that stage, I was the one that had to look after my family. Feeding them, getting food, trading things that we have had for years just so I could buy some grain. All this because of the mining accident that killed my father. It was okay getting the food at first, but then I just… I couldn't get anything anymore. I had sold everything that was worth some money, now we have nothing of any special value. We had nothing until you gave me the bread and then we got something._

 _You gave us the bread that gave us our first lot of food in a few days. You gave us energy to start our lives again. You saved me, Peeta. You saved me. Thank you._

 _I'm not one with friends, but please just tell me you got this letter and I will be more than grateful. I don't need you to do anything else, just you saying you got this letter is enough. Thank you, Peeta._

 _Thank you._

 _Thank you._

 _Thank you._

 _… Katniss."_

I finish reading and then I place the letter into the envelope and I look up to Peeta. He is looking blankly at me, but I can tell he is just trying to take the letter in. When he lifts his eyes to meet mine, he gives off a little smile.

"I got the letter." He says, referring to telling me after he got the letter.

I laugh at this and then he cracks a bigger smile. He leans over me and presses his lips to mine, in a deep, passionate kiss. When he pulls away, he kisses my fore head and then my cheeks.

"You wanted to know me?" He asks.

"Yeah, I mean… You saved my life. Getting to know you would have been the least I wanted to do." I explain.

"Really?" He asks.

"Yeah, Peeta. I'm never going to make it up to you. For the bread." I state, truthfully in my eyes.

He moves closer to me, taking my left hand between his hands.

"You already have." He says, interlocking our hands together.

I look down to our hands and his left hand plays with the rings on my finger. My engagement ring and wedding band. He then moves his left hand to my stomach, slowly caressing it.

"You love me and that's what matters. You got pregnant with my child… children. You said 'Yes', when I ask you to marry me. You said, 'I do', when we were standing together at the end of aisle. You made it up to me as soon as you kissed me in the first arena. Those other things are just… things you allowed. I would have never pushed you for those things, but you gave them to me anyway. We are never going to think we are even. We owe each other too much. You have saved my life multiple times and I have saved your multiple times. We are never going to stop owing each other, but we sure as hell will try, won't we?"

I smile, biting my lip at his beautiful and truthful words and answer,

"Yes."

"Exactly." He says before capturing my lips with his, in a loving kiss.

* * *

Soon after I read Peeta the letter, we stared at the paintings for a good amount of time, before it hit noon and we gathered our things and headed to Haymitch and Effie's. We walked through the Victors' Village and then the next minute we were knocking on their door, for Sky to open it and greet us.

"Hey guys. Happy Anniversary!" She says.

"Hello Sky, thank you." Peeta answers.

"Please come in. Mum has been going crazy over this. She loves a good celebration. As you already know." Sky explains, moving aside so we can enter.

"Oh, we definitely know." Peeta answers, moving through after me.

As soon as Sky shuts the door, I hear the laugh of Peeta's and my daughter ringing through their house.

"Willow has been having so much fun! Harrison and I have been watching her and she has not once cried or anything, she is just such a happy child." Sky explain, moving through their house towards the living room.

"So, she hasn't done anything naughty? Tried to eat something she shouldn't? She is at that stage where everything is looking nice to eat." I say to her.

"No, she hasn't. She's been having so much fun seeing A…"

"Katniss!" I hear someone calling my name.

I look up and see her dark red hair and her seaweed green eyes that Finnick fell for. Annie. I call out her name and then I wobble over to her to then embrace her in a tight hug. I haven't seen her in so long. Haymitch and Effie's wedding was the last time I saw Annie, my mother and Finn. I wonder if they are all here too.

"It's been so long! Let me look at you." She says, pulling away.

I step back and then laugh a little as she takes in my new form. She beckons me to spin and I do so, showing off my ballooned stomach.

"You are glowing, Katniss! You look so beautiful. I heard about your twin boys from Willow. Peeta was right all those months ago! And Willow is so big now, she is beginning to look a lot like you now. Wendy agrees." Annie says to me.

"Thank you. Willow is just perfect and Peeta does have a good sense for these things." I say, looking back to him, who is now just behind me with Sky.

"Hello Annie." He greets our friend.

"Oh Peeta!" She says, throwing her arms around him in a friendly embrace.

"Katniss, darling…" I hear behind me, only one person calls me darling.

"Mum." I say, turning around to come face to face with my mother.

She is smiling and looking down at my stomach, it's the biggest thing around at the moment, not being theoretical either.

"Twins." She says with her smile still on her face.

"Yeah." I answer, my voice going a little shaky.

"Are you scared?" She asks.

"Yeah, but excited at the same time." I answer, truthfully.

"Oh, come here." She says, opening her arms for me to then walk into.

After we are all warmed up from seeing everyone again, we go into the lounge where Harrison is sitting and playing with Willow and Finn. Willow and Finn seem to be talking to each other in 'baby talk', because they both are talking to each other. I can already see so much of Finnick in little Finn, the hair and the eyes are a dead giveaway that he is Finnick's son. When we enter, Willow looks up from Finn and she calls out my name.

"Mummy!"

"Hello my little Willow. And hello Mr Finn." I say.

"Hawo Aunty Atniss!" He says.

"Katniss, sweetie. Katniss." Annie tells her son.

"Kay… niss." He corrects himself.

"It's close enough." I answer, going over to him and running my fingers over his small lot of bronze hair.

"Annie, he looks just like Finnick." Peeta says.

"Yeah, I know. It can be hard some days, but then it is the best. It's nice to have something so amazing to remember him by." Annie explains.

"Yeah, it would be." I say.

"Willow here, looks like a splitting image of what Katniss did when she was this age, despite a few of Peeta's features." My mother explains.

"Do you have any pictures of that? I think I speak for everyone when I say we want to see that." Peeta says.

"No! They got lost in the move and… and…"

"Yes, I do still have those pictures." My mother interrupt me.

I sigh in defeat as I know all the photos she has of my father, myself and Prim.

"I can even go and get them." She adds.

I groan as everyone says yes to my mother getting those photos.

"Alright. Katniss come with me and we'll get them." My mother says grabbing my arm.

"Argh. Fine." I grumble, walking along with her as she walks us from the lounge room to the door.

* * *

We get outside Haymitch and Effie's and I hear a door shut and I whip my head around to see Gale securing his door. Johanna is walking down the steps and holding onto her baby which is securely fastened to her chest in a chest harness, looking down to her baby. Apparently they are very useful and I've decided to order one for the twins. Gale walks down to his wife and wraps one arm around her while the other holds a bag over his shoulder.

"Gale!" I call out, changing our direction to towards them.

They both look up and they catch sight of myself and my mother. They smile and we meet in the middle of the Village.

"Wendy. It's been too long!" Gale says, bringing her into a hug.

"Yeah, sorry about that." She answers, hugging him back.

I head to Johanna and she moves the blanket that she is holding against her chest, so little Jason comes into view. He is soundly asleep, his little face peaceful and chubby as he sleeps.

"He looks adorable sleeping." I say quietly.

"I know. I haven't been able to go anywhere without him, I can't bare to part from him." Jo tells me.

"I can go to the toilet without him though." She adds with a smile, still looking down to him.

"How long has he been asleep?" I ask.

"Not long. But, he will wake up soon enough. He loves his room… Oh, man I almost forgot! Happy Anniversary to you and Bread Boy." She says.

I smile and then thank her and my mother comes over to her and then I go and stand next to Gale.

"Happy Anniversary." He tells me.

"I am almost getting sick of saying, 'Thank you'!" I explain.

He chuckles and we watch as my mother meets little Jason.

"So, where are you off too?" He asks me.

"Everyone wants to see pictures of me when I was younger." I groan.

"Ahh. Sucker! We don't have any pictures from when Rory, Vick, Posy and I were kids. We didn't have a camera." He states.

"We did, my dad traded for it when I was on the way apparently. He wanted to keep records of all of us." I explain.

"Jo and I would love to see those pictures."

"I bet you do." I state sarcastically.

"We better get these photos before Effie realises we are gone and she freaks out." I tell mum.

"Yes, right. We'll be back soon then. Bye little Jason." My mother says to Jason and the others.

* * *

We searched in the basement of my house, but nothing. I've come to the conclusion that, maybe Peeta brought the box over when I was moving some of my things in all our house. So we head to Peeta's and my house. We get in and go straight for the basement, taking our time to get there.

"So, was this pregnancy an accident?" She starts of saying.

"No. Peeta and I decided that we wanted to have more children on my birthday." I explain.

"Katniss, I do like that you are starting a family for your own, but aren't you…?"

"I'm almost twenty, Mum. Peeta and I have been through heaps together…"

"I know that, it's just…"

"We have been grown up to feel older than what we are and if that means that we start a family earlier than everyone else, then so be it. Peeta and I want this and it's what we have chosen to do. It's our life and if we stuff it up, that's our mistake that we will fix. Alright?" I tell my mother firmly.

"Yes, darling."

"How are you and Willow going to cope with three boys around the house?" My mother asks.

"We girls will stick together." I state with a smile.

These mood swings showing up again! Going from pissed to smiling!

"So, have you got everything ready for when they arrive?" She asks.

I then curse at this realisation. We have yet again forgotten about getting things for the babies.

"Katniss Zarrina Everdeen! Sorry, let me try that again. Katniss Zarrina Mellark!" My mother says loudly because of my cursing.

"Sorry, Mum. It's just… We forgot about getting things for the babies again!" I curse again, but softer, she heard it but ignored it.

"You still have time. I'll help you order the things in the next few days. Annie and I are going to be here until the New Year." She tells me.

"That's awesome, Mum! And thanks for offering to help." I say, getting to the basement door.

"All good Katniss, I want to help you all in any way that I can!" She explains

We climb the stairs down and then I feel around for the light switch and when I turn it on, my mother and I gasp. Two cribs sit on the floor of the basement as well as a big changing table. They are covered with little paintings that could have only been done by Peeta's steady hand. We haven't had any money go missing, so he must have made these wooden baby creations. I place one hand over my mouth and I walk to the light blue crib and I place my hand on the railing.

"I thought you said you hadn't got anything." My mother says, breaking the silence.

"We haven't." I say, barely a whisper.

"Wait… I'm confused. Did…?"

"Peeta must have made them." I whisper.

"Wow." My mother breathes.

I run my hand over the railing and then I put my other hand on it too, steadying myself. Peeta made our babies furniture. He made it, behind my back. And I couldn't be more surprised. Today is just full of surprises that I don't care if they keep coming.

* * *

My mother finds the pictures and then we head back. My mother and I both agreed not to mention anything about the furniture until it was just Peeta and I. She wanted to tell him we found it, but I didn't. We decide not to even say we went to our house, we are going to say that we found the photos in my old house and that worked. We got back and the others are all sitting down in the big lounge room. Haymitch and Effie say, 'Happy Anniversary' to me and then I sit next to Peeta on the couch. He wraps around me and it rests on my waist, slowly moving his thumb along my side.

"So, you found the photos?" He asks.

"Yes…"

Everyone starts to ask Wendy to see them, but I speak above them.

"But, if we are going to do it, we do it after doing everything Effie has prepared for Peeta and I." I say.

"Oh, come on." Peeta whines.

"Nope. I want to see what she has got planned." I say looking to Effie who sits on Haymitch's lap.

She gets up instantly and rushes away after yelling,

"Gifts!"

She comes back holding a few large wrapped gifts. A long rectangular one which is short in width, a big fat one about three inches in width and then an irregular shaped one.

"Wow, Effie! You didn't have to go overboard!" Peeta exclaims.

"Yeah, we don't need anything extravagant." I state with a smile as she places them on the table in front of us.

"Yes you do. You've earnt it." She says.

"If you say so." Peeta breathes.

"Wait… Ours too." Gale says, placing another two gifts on the table.

"And ours." My mother says, setting the gifts Annie hands her.

"Okay, now that's enough!" I say with a big smile.

Peeta helps me sit on the edge of the couch so we can open the gifts and then he sits beside me, reaching for one of the ones my mother put on the table.

"Wait!" Harrison directs, standing up holding Finn.

Sky also stands holding onto Willow, the two toddlers holding onto something in there small hands.

"They both made you something earlier on." Harrison explains, kneeling in front of Peeta while Sky sits in front of me.

"Hand them over." Sky says.

Both Finn and Willow hold out their hands with big smile on their faces, to reveal two handmade necklaces with macaroni and beads. It is the most adorable gift ever. They place them over our heads and then they start giggling at their handy work. I grab hold of mine and then I smile even more than what I was before. We thank them and then kiss them both.

"Now, you can open the rest." Harrison says as he settles himself against the edge of the chair.

Peeta then grabs onto the one he was before we got interrupted and opens it to find a set of ten beautiful rainbow candles.

"In our house we have started to make candles and it was Finn's idea to give these to you. They are the best ones we have made." Annie explains.

I take a blue one and I smell it to be greeted by the smell of the oceans in 4. We hand them around, letting everyone smell them and we thank Annie, Finn and my mother since she lives with them.

We go through the rest besides Effie's, they were on the bottom and I wanted to save them for last. My mother gave us a handmade blanket that I know she worked on for a long time. Annie, Finn and herself love making things, they find it such a fun thing to do and they told us that we should do it too because it is so much fun, I took that into account. The last one from them is a picture of the three of them on the beach and it's great. We don't have pictures of them in our house so it was a great thing to have.

Johanna gave me another lingerie set which I knew from the bag so I didn't open it which everyone around, but I took it and hid it in my bag. Johanna smirked at me when I did this, everyone else seems to not know what it is, thank god. But, I know that I am going to use it tonight, if it fits. But I seriously doubt she bought me lingerie that wouldn't be able to fit me all the time, but we will see later on. Both Jo and Gale gave us tickets to 7 which we can use whenever we wanted and they would look after Willow and if Hunter and Ash are here, then those two too. It was a big gift, but we gave them the same thing.

Soon it's the gifts from Effie, Haymitch and Sky. Peeta hands the official gift opening role to me and I grab hold of the irregularly shaped one.

"Now, all of these should have theoretically been given to you a while ago, but paper is the first anniversary gift. I just, I had to give them to you now." Effie explains.

This makes me even more curious about what is underneath the last three wrapped gifts. I pull away the paper and I am greeted by a pile of photo frames containing photos from mine and Peeta's life.

"Oh my god!" I sigh.

The first one is of Peeta and I holding a baby Willow, the day after I gave birth to her. The next one is Peeta and I sleeping on the Victory Tour train, Peeta and I sleeping in the same bed must have been too much for Effie, which explains the picture. The next one is the night before we went into the 74th arena, with Peeta and I on the roof. The one after that is the day before the Quarter Quell on the roof again, myself asleep and my head on Peeta's lap, his fingers playing with my hair. They must have cameras everywhere in the Capitol, more than we thought. The last one in the set is of Willow on my hip and Peeta arm wrapped around me as we all smile into the camera. I don't even know when this picture was taken, then Peeta reminds me.

"That was the day in 4 we walked around the beach and then that couple came up to us and took our picture."

I remember now. That was a perfect day. Effie must have paid the couple to take the picture because I don't know another way that she would have got this picture.

I then open the gifts that is about three inches in width to reveal a big book that has, 'Mellark-Everdeen Wedding' written on the cover. These are Peeta's and my pictures from our wedding. We never got them, but I didn't let it bother me, but now that we have them, I couldn't wait until I opened the cover.

"I kept these safe for you." Effie states.

I look to her and smile as I flip the cover to reveal the photos. Peeta and I then look through all the photos together and they are so amazing. There is pictures of the meadow set up as our wedding venue. The reception. The actual wedding. Our first dance. Peeta's cake. Our hands. Our first kiss as husband and wife. My dress made by Cinna's hands. Peeta's perfectly slicked hair. Everyone dancing. Our pictures specifically taken for our wedding album. Our whole wedding in this book in my hands.

"Effie…" I start looking up to her.

"Thank you. So much. It's beautiful." I say.

"It was your wedding." She states.

"But you did everything for it. You planned it. You… You made our wedding so perfect! Thank you." I say.

"It's no problem. I love my party planning." She says.

"There is still one more." Haymitch states, pointing to the last long gift.

"Oh, I doubt anything can beat that album."

Haymitch scoffs at this and then I open the last longest gift.

Another extremely large frame, but when I opened it was upside down, so I turn it and I gasp again. It's a collage of our life. Everything is here. Pictures of burnt bread. Dandelions. Peeta and I in the first arena. Peeta and I on the Victory Tour. At the interviews. In the Quarter Quell. In 13. Peeta and I standing at the end of the aisle kissing for the first time right in the middle. There are heaps of pictures of Willow and then pictures of Willow with the two of us. The collage is amazing.

I stutter as I look up to Effie and Haymitch who are smiling at us.

"Effie…" I breathe.

"It was Haymitch's idea. Not mine, surprisingly." She answers.

I pass the picture over to Peeta and then I get up, with a struggle of course, walking over to him, sitting and then I wrap my arms around Haymitch. I then start to cry for the second time today and Haymitch cops the worst wave of it.

"Geez. I didn't think it would be this good of a gift." He answers, with a hearty laugh.

"Hormones, Haymitch. I'm surprised she made it this long without breaking down another time. Every day she is a goner by lunch time." I hear Peeta state, correctly I might add.

He laughs again and then he starts to calm me.

* * *

Soon after my tears have gone away, we head up to the table where Effie and Haymitch start showering the table with food. Fruits, soups, salads, meats, everything. It couldn't have been a better spread of food. We all dig in and eat until our stomachs are full of the delicious food. We then retire to the lounge room and my mother pulls out the photos from when I was a child and I could be more embarrassed. I never believed that I looked like Willow when my mother would say so, but looking at the pictures again, Willow is a splitting image of me when I was younger, except for the nose and eyes that Willow has undertaken from her father.

"Aw, look at this one, Peeta." My mother says, handing Peeta another picture.

Peeta takes the photo from my mother and then starts to 'aw' at it.

"Oh shut up, Peeta." I say, hitting him in the arm.

"But, you are so adorable. Look at you." He says, holding out the picture for me to see.

It's a picture from when I was about three, holding onto my father's leg and smiling into the camera that my mother must hold.

"This was the day that I found out I was pregnant with Prim." She says, sadly.

My instincts kick in and I rub my hand over my huge stomach, thinking of Prim and my father.

"You were so excited that you were getting a little brother or sister. You loved Prim from the beginning." She says.

"Everyone loved Prim, she was so kind and gentle." Effie says.

"She really was. I don't think anyone hated her." Peeta adds.

"She was too kind and loving to hate." Gale adds also.

"I didn't know her that long, but I already felt like Prim and I were friends that would have been forever." Sky states.

I can see my mother struggling not to cry and I feel as though I look the same way. I want to cry because of her not being with us anymore when she should have lived to be a hundred, but I need to be strong. Peeta is helping with that by rubbing his hand around my back in big circles. He wants me to be strong and I am going to continue being strong for as long as I can and everyone around me is making me stronger, even by not doing anything. I love my family here so much that sometimes it hurts and I'm okay with that. We are all a big dysfunctional family and we all react the same ways when something happens to one of our family members. That's true family.

* * *

After the pictures and a moments of silence for those we have lost in our lives, we all leave Haymitch and Effie's house. Willow stays with Haymitch, Effie, Sky and Harrison along with my mother, Annie and Finn. My mother, Annie and Finn are all staying in my old house and that's okay by me, what's mine is theirs. Johanna, Gale and Jason all head back because Jason needs to be set to bed and then Peeta and I head back to our house. We kind of just laze around after that, Peeta gives me a foot massage and then that leads to us in the bedroom, where he massages my whole body. Let me tell you, it's the most amazing thing that you could ever receive. It was another heaven that only my Peeta could put me in.

When he finished that, I went into the bathroom and put on the lingerie that Jo bought me and it fit absolutely perfectly. It was a beautiful red and white piece that was like the sunset one I bought for the honeymoon, but more… revealing. Peeta certainly liked it and he said he would thank Jo very much for gifting such a thing. We then made love for the rest of the afternoon until we couldn't anymore. He heated up some of the food Effie gave us and we ate that with the light of the fire and the sound of nature around our bodies. We finish that and then head back upstairs with my hormones raging again and then we make more love that lasted for hours. It was a perfect ending to an absolutely perfect first anniversary.

 **Hey guys, so heres another chapter! I know that some of my biggest fans have been wanting an everlark chapter for ages, so THERE YOU GO! I've been writing this one for a while now and I wanted to give it to you guys finally! This point in my fanfiction, it is all smooth so get ready for the next two or three chapters that you will absolutely hate me for! I'm truly sorry in advance, but I have been planning this plot twist since Fight til the End and you will want me dead, but it has to happen sadly!**

 **So anyways, please REVIEW and if you have any inquires and whatever then I will answer them. If you have any ideas (which i need, i'm running out) then please tell me because I am feeling hopeless and I want to know what you as fans want to happen in this fanfiction! The next chapter I will post around Christmas because it's a Christmas chapter and I want to post it around Christmas!**

 **PLEASE TELL ME HOW YOU LIKE THE CHAPTER AND THE CONTENTS OF IT! EG- PEETA'S NEW SECRET TALENT, THE PRESENTS GIVEN TO THEM, THEIR GIFTS TO EACH OTHER. ALL THAT PLEASEEEE!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK MIGHT HAPPEN IN THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME SOME IDEAS AND INQUIRES FOR THIS FANFICTION!**

 **AND PLEASE ANSWER THIS FOR ME,**

 **Do you think I should make a third book, but base it on Katniss and Peeta's children and Gale and Jo's and all that? I am thinking about it, but I have no idea! Is that something you want or not?**

 **PLEASE LET ME KNOW AND REVIEW/PM. Neither bothers me! I just want to talk to my fans!**

 **Love you guys, everlark4ever75**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Summary-**

 **It's Christmas Time in District 12 and all of Panem. Katniss and Peeta host a Christmas party that cannot be forgotten. This chapter includes Christmas, New Year's and another event in 12 that can come crashing down upon all in the Mellark, Abernathy, Hawthorne, Odair Family. Read and find out. IF YOU CARE DEEPLY ABOUT THIS FANFICTION, PLEASE READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER!**

 **Chapter 13**

 **Peeta's POV**

Katniss is now due to give birth to our twins in a month and she couldn't be anymore over being pregnant. She is in constant pain. She hates her constant mood swings. She is sick of not being able to walk without wanting to sit down again. This pregnancy is really taking the toll on her. I've tried to cheer her up, but nothing seems to be working at the moment. She just hates everything and I couldn't feel anymore sorry for her. I have found something that she loves. The only thing that seems to cheer her up is watching Willow and I interact- painting, drawing, baking, playing games, everything like that. She loves it, it makes her happy and I have no negatives to doing this. I love interacting with my daughter and I know she loves interacting with me and I know that is something that I will never grow old.

I only work at the bakery once a week, my employees are happy to look after the bakery. They tell me to be with my wife and I don't deny that request from them. I go in sometimes just to check in and they immediately assure me everything is okay and I then I get something for Willow who is always with me and then I go back home happy, knowing my bakery is okay and under control.

A few days after Katniss's and my anniversary, we started to order and gather the things that we needed for the babies. Clothes, diapers, all the essentials. Katniss told me she came across my wooden creations and I was kind of upset. I was going to make it a surprise, but she found out. It was okay though, we- Gale and I, moved the furniture into the room across the hall from Willow. I then painted it to match for our baby boys. Blue walls, baby toys and bears and that on the paint. When they get their own rooms when they are old enough, I will paint them however they want. Everything we ordered as made its way to 12 and has now go a home in Hunter and Ash's room.

Besides Katniss and I starting to by the essentials for the babies, we threw her a baby shower and it was pretty fun. Haymitch and Gale made some really sick games for everyone to participate it. Like tasting chocolate from diapers and guessing which one it could be from a variety of different flavoured chocolates, things like that and worse. But it turned out to be a really fun outing with everyone. Wendy, Annie and Finn have been staying here since the anniversary and they aren't going to go back until after the new year. It's good to see them all again.

A week ago was Sky's birthday and we all got together to celebrate it. It was very extravagant because of Effie being her mother, but it was so good. We had the lunch to celebrate it and then Harrison came over and stole her to celebrate it with just the two of them. Turning fifteen seemed to be nothing, but I suppose she has nothing to worry about. Not about her name in the Games being doubled from last year. We made that possible and the Games are never coming back while Paylor is president and hopefully for the rest of eternity.

Today is Christmas and it's the first one that we are all celebrating together. Last year we couldn't because of Katniss being taken and I couldn't even think about having a first Christmas with my daughter and not my wife. So, I put it on hold and this year we are having a massive party with everyone. We have Christmas decorations everywhere and it gives the house a new kind of homeliness. My family always celebrated the holidays to the fullest capacity. It was the only thing that we did as a family that we enjoyed together. And Katniss and I agreed that we would do all the holidays the way I did as a child and we hope to carry that tradition to the day we die.

Since Katniss is heavily pregnant with our twins, we decided that the first year we would have it here so Katniss wouldn't have to walk as far and we all agreed that it was the best thing to do. So everyone- Johanna, Gale, Jason, Effie, Haymitch, Annie, Sky, Finn and Wendy would all arrive at our house for lunch and then stay until after dinner. The food that I have been thinking and planning about is magnificent. We decided to just get a few things and not go full out, just things that we have been wanting but never got around to getting.

* * *

When I wake, I am greeted by my wife happily sleeping next to me. She looks so peaceful as she sleep and I plan to keep her asleep as long as she wants because I have things that I can do. I have heaps of cooking to do and this place to set up ready for everyone to come around eleven. So, I slip out of bed, kiss her fore head and then I put on my baking clothes and I head downstairs. Willow should be up soon, so I start by making her some breakfast and then I hear a 'Daddy!' from upstairs and I head up there to Willow is and I am greeted with,

"Daddy! Chismas!"

"Yes, princess. Christmas. How is my little girl?" I ask as I lift her from the crib and resting her on my hip.

"Good!" She exclaims.

"That's good." I say as I start to walk down the stairs.

"Presents!" She exclaims when we are downstairs.

"Not yet. We will have breakfast and then we wait until Mummy wakes up and then we will open the presents." I tell her, setting her in the highchair.

I then feed Willow and then put her down and she goes exploring around the house. I continue to cook when I hear a loud thump upstairs as well as a loud whimper. I instantly drop everything and I run up to Katniss, Willow being alright playing with her toys. I see Katniss on the ground, holding onto her stomach and her head in her spare hand. I go over to her and she immediately realises my presence as I sit next to her.

"They are kicking me right in the ribs… really hard!" She exclaims.

I rub my hand across her back and I run my hand over her big stomach. I feel the kicks beneath my hands and then Katniss grabs a bigger hold on her stomach and she starts to cry.

"It hurts!" She cries.

"I know, baby. I know." I say to her, trying to calm her.

"No you don't! You have never been pregnant and you never will! You have no ideaaa…!" She screams at me before she cries out in pain, clutching her stomach and wheezing.

"Katniss…" I begin before she cuts me off.

"No. I'm okay. I'm okay. Don't worry." She answers calmly.

Damn, these hormones! They will soon enough get the better of me!

"You sure?"

"Yeah." She breathes.

"Alright. You want to start getting ready. Everyone else will be here in less than two hours." I suggest.

"Yeah." She breathes again.

"Merry Christmas, Peeta. Sorry I already ruined it." Katniss says, when she is standing, holding onto my arms.

"You haven't ruined it. It's already perfect. Merry Christmas, Katniss." I say, pressing my lips to her for a sweet and short kiss.

"You go and get dressed in your Christmas clothes and come downstairs. So… you, Willow and I can begin our first Christmas together. Okay?"

"Okay." She says, kissing me once more before disappearing into the closet.

I go back downstairs and then I tell Willow that Katniss is up and she starts jumping for joy again. I then go back to the kitchen as Willow starts playing with the Christmas toys that we have laying around the lounge room that contains the most Christmas decorations. Katniss comes down loudly about half an hour later, her baby weight causing the loudness. When she comes walking into the kitchen, I could have sworn she was an angel. She has white flats, white smooth pants, a fluffy red long-sleeved shirt and then a soft white scarf around her neck. Her brown waves fallen past her shoulders and her face lit up beautifully from the fire in the lounge room behind her.

"Aren't you supposed to be on the top of the tree? Or has the angel come to life?" I say with a smirk.

"Peeta, I am no angel. I am heavily pregnant and can barely walk." She states, wobbling over.

"You are a beautiful angel that is carrying our two beautiful boys." I say, walking over to her and placing my hand on her stomach.

"If they start kicking, you are not going to be getting sex from me in a week or longer." She answers, strongly.

I remove my hand and then place it on her shoulder.

"Are they kicking?" I ask with a smirk upon my face.

"You are so damn lucky." She says with a smile before leaning in and pecking my lips a few times.

"Actually, no. You are the lucky one." I say.

"Explanation please." Katniss orders.

"You are the one with the crazy hormones. So, if you banned us from… sleeping together and you got all…"

"Oh shut up you!" Katniss states, pushing my shoulder.

"It' only the truth!" I answer with a smile.

Katniss smiles again and then leans in pressing a sweet kiss to my lips.

"Mummy!" Willow yells out happily.

I look up and see our little girl running towards us.

"Hello Willow." Katniss says.

"Don't trip." I say as she comes colliding with Katniss's legs.

"I won't, Daddy." She says.

"Good girl." I say to her, touching her head with my fingers.

"Presents!" Willow exclaims, looking up to us.

"Yes, Willow. We will do presents now Mummy is awake." I say to her.

She smiles and then goes running back off into the lounge room.

"You go and wait with her while I just makes sure everything is okay in here." I say, walking back to the kitchen.

"Alright." She answers walking into the lounge room.

Willow loves her presents. We got her a few more toys and a few costumes that Cinna gave to us so we could give them to her. I got Katniss a necklace with a heart shaped pendent with diamonds incrusted into it and then Willow, Hunter and Ash engraved into it. She started to cry as I put it on her and it made me feel so special. She also took my wedding band, with my permission of course and she got 'Always', engraved on both of them. She thought it was a petty gift, but I thought it was so thoughtful. I never thought about getting our wedding bands engraved and I told her this. That made her feel special. Willow just is so happy to have some new things to play with.

I then walk back to the kitchen and get the cheese buns I made earlier and I give them to Katniss and I head back to finishing the cooking. When it hits- 10:54, I go up and change into some white pants, red jumper and some black shoes. When I am dressed and testing the last of the foods, everyone starts to arrive and I let everything just rest. I go and greet everyone and then we sit in the cosy warm lounge room and we exchange the gifts. Again, nothing too elaborate, just things that we have not go in the year that we have talked about getting. After we go through the presents and catch up a little more, Wendy comes with me when I go to start plate up our Christmas lunch. She makes conversation.

"Are you looking forward to the twins?" She asks.

"Oh yeah. I think Katniss is too. She is so over being pregnant this time around." I answer, setting the plates around the island bench.

"What are my grandson's names again?" She asks as she sets the table with the cutlery and the candles.

"Ash Archer and Hunter Lukiah." I answer, as I start to carve the chickens.

"They are lovely names. Lukiah after your father, right?" She asks.

"Yeah. Katniss liked the name and I didn't want to have it as a first name, so we settled on it being the middle name." I say softly, thinking of my father.

"I think that Lukiah would be… is honoured for you and Katniss to name you child after him." Wendy explains, coming over and starting to plate up the roasted vegetables.

"I think he is too."

"What about Melvainia? I knew she never approved of Katniss. What would she think about your relationship?" Wendy asks.

"My mother was never a fan of the Seam. And pretty much the whole Twelve knew that." I state.

"It was because your father wanted to marry me before Robert did? Was it not?" She asks, looking to me.

"It was. She never fully liked you." I say with a laugh to lighten the mood a little.

"If it's not too rude for me to say, I never fully liked Melvainia either." She answer, with a chuckle.

"To be honest though, I don't really care what my mother thinks about Katniss and I being married and having three children. I never liked her in the first place. How she treated me, how she… just everything. She was never my favourite person in the world. So, even though she hates Katniss with a very strong passion, I love Katniss and that's all that matters. I don't need someone like her to get in the way, my mother or not." I answer strongly.

The next thing I know, Wendy is turning me around and pulling me into a hug and I hug her back. Once upon a time, this would have been truly awkward, but now it's nice. Wendy is my mother now and she has said that, since mine is dead and was never one in the first place.

"I'm so glad that you found my daughter. She needs someone like you and it was the best moment of my life when you both told Prim and I that you were getting married. Because I knew that you would never hurt my daughter. You are perfect for her and I am so grateful she has you." She whispers in my ear.

"Thank you, Wendy. That means a lot." I answer as she pulls back.

"I truly am happy, Peeta. Thank you." She says.

With that, we continue to dish up the last of the food and then we set it all out on the large dining table that we have to fit everyone on there and I call out to them,

"Everybody, lunch is ready!"

They all start piling in and then Gale comes over and helps me with the drinks. We have this apple cider that is non-alcoholic so everyone can have it and it tastes pretty amazing so we fill up everyone glasses with the fizzy apple drink. I sit at one end of the table and Haymitch at the other. Katniss sits to the left of me and then Willow, Wendy, Annie and Finn. To the right of me is Johanna holding onto Jason with Gale, Sky and Effie after her. This is my family and I love them all so much. The happy Christmas music in the background and the laughter is just perfect. The candles that are lit and the fire burning behind me and then in the lounge has the room all nice and cosy. The smell of the food I have made and the sweets I have cooked make it smell like Christmas. This couldn't be more perfect.

"Okay everyone, I would like to say something." I say, standing and interrupting their small conversations.

"I've been celebrating this day since I was born, but all it was to me was more elaborate food and a gift. I loved spending that time with my brothers and my father, but this year is totally different. I have a new family, one that I know will be with me until the day I die. This is the first Christmas that I am celebrating with people that I love with all my heart. I may have only known some of you for a few years and some a little longer, but I couldn't have asked for a better Christmas that I am going to spend with all of you. So, I would like to celebrate this Christmas with those that I love so dearly."

I look around the table and I see everyone looking and smiling at me, all holding onto their glasses.

"My absolutely beautiful wife and our two sons. My adorable little girl. My blood family and my adoptive family. I love you all so much and couldn't have wished this moment to be anything different. Except for a few others that I know are here in the room, but not. So I would like to propose a toast, to family and all those that we love around us." I say holding up my glass.

They all then say in a chorus,

"To family and those we love around us."

We then drink and settle in to eat. As I sit and everyone else starts to eat, Katniss stares at me with a big smile on her face. She then leans over to me and I lean in and we share a short, passionate filled kiss.

"Merry Christmas, Katniss." I whisper as I pull away.

"Merry Christmas, Peeta." She says back.

* * *

The rest of the day goes by smoothly. We laugh, we crack jokes, we tell stories and then we laugh some more. Everything seems to run smoothly and they all are happy and enjoying it all. Willow loves showing Finn her things and inviting her to play with her. It's really cute to watch and I can tell that they are going to grow up and be the best of friends. I'm currently sitting next to Katniss with my arm wrapped around her as we all talk in conversation.

"Are we going to get together and celebrate the New Year or what?" Gale asks.

"I think Paylor has ordered a group to set off fireworks off in every District on New Year's. They most likely are planned to set off when it's the New Year." Effie explains.

"So, we could all go and watch them. Where are they?" I ask.

"The meadow." Effie answers.

"Seeing fireworks would be great. We could have a picnic with everyone. That would be fun." Johanna says.

"Hopefully the babies treat me good on that day because if not, I am not leaving this house." Katniss states.

"Meaning?" Wendy asks.

"The babies misbehave some days, making my life horrible. This morning, they were kicking me painfully in the ribs. The other day, they made me so sick that I couldn't leave the bathroom without wanting my head in the toilet." Katniss states.

"You mean, you are still getting sick?" Sky asks.

Katniss nods.

"That shouldn't still be happening this far along, should it?" Annie asks.

"It can happen. Except it's not that common. So, Katniss is unlucky." Wendy explains.

"Thank god I didn't get it!" Annie says, relieved.

"I can't be grateful, I mean I got sick as a dog! I was vomiting every day without fail!" Johanna explains.

"We got it the worst! It's not fair. I hate this!" Katniss pouts.

"Just one more month, Katniss. Then they are out." I say, rubbing my hand down her arm, comforting her.

* * *

After the conversation ended, Annie and Wendy come and help me with the set up for dinner. We set up and then we bring out the food and it's a Christmas feast of beautiful foods. Dinner is even more festive than lunch. The sun has set, the snow outside is falling beautifully, the lights in the house are blinking the Christmas colours, the fires are roaring around us keeping us warm, the music is softly playing in the background, we are all laughing and talking. It's perfect. Willow is enjoying herself, Katniss loves it, everyone is happy and loving what we have put together this year and it couldn't be any better!

Soon, it's late and everyone starts to leave with a 'Merry Christmas' and a bundle of food for each group. With all the food we gave out, we still are going to have heaps of leftovers for days. Willow is upstairs sleeping and Katniss and I are sitting on the couch. I kind of just gather my thoughts and then I hear Katniss's breathing evening out, signally her new asleep state. I shake her shoulders slightly and say her name softly. No response. I then shake her again saying her name a little louder, just a small moan as a reaction. I then kiss her temple and call out her name again and she sits up, her eyes wide and awake now.

"Come on, let's get you and these babies to bed." I say, kissing her temple again.

She moans and then nods and I get up, grabbing her extended hands and pulling her up. We then slowly make her way up to the bedroom and when we are there, I sit her on the bed. I then pull off her shoes and her scarf and then I help her under the covers. When I pull them up to her chest, I kiss her fore head and I whisper,

"Get some sleep while you can. I love you."

I go to move away from the bed, but Katniss's hand catches mine.

"Thank you, Peeta." She whispers sleepily.

"For what?"

"For the most perfect Christmas! Thank you." She announces.

"It's okay. You made that Christmas perfect. If you weren't there with me, I wouldn't be here at all. We wouldn't be married. We wouldn't have Willow. We definitely wouldn't have the boys on the way. You have made this all possible, Katniss. So… Thank you!" I say to her, kissing her cheek.

She smiles, obviously too tired to argue with me and I kiss her fore head and then her eyes fall shut. I then walk out of the room and I head downstairs to clean up.

After a while of cleaning up, I turn off the lights from the Christmas decorations and I pack away the leftovers, taking a piece of turkey and nibbling on that. I'm heading upstairs when I hear a soft sound that makes me turn around and head back downstairs. I don't move and I hear the noise again, except it's a little louder. I step towards the door and then I hear it more clearly and I realise who must be outside. I open the door and my accusations are correct.

"Hey Buttercup." I say.

The cat 'meows' and then walks in, circling my legs as I shut the door.

"Where have you been, buddy?" I ask.

He 'meows' again and then he starts to walk towards the kitchen.

"You hungry?" I ask, going to the fridge and opening it.

He 'meows' in response and I pull out the left overs. I then pull out a bowl and I fill it with some of the offcuts of the meats we have had today. I place it down in front of him and he starts to instantly dig in.

"Enjoy that because I don't think that you want to be here in the morning. Katniss will go nuts. Alright?" I say to the cat, who doesn't respond.

The ginger cat continues to eat and I put away the left overs and head upstairs to Katniss. I change into some sweatpants and a shirt and I climb into bed. I wriggle over to Katniss and I wrap my arms around her and she immediately wraps her around me. After a few minutes of thinking about how lucky I am to have Katniss, Willow, Hunter and Ash in my life, I fall into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

The next morning when I wake up, I find Katniss already gone. Willow must have woken up and Katniss must have got to her before I heard her. So, I get out of bed and I walk into Willow's room to find her still asleep. I find that weird since Katniss is always up after me. I head downstairs and I hear a soft whimper that could have only come from Katniss. I look in the kitchen and nothing, I then walk into the lounge and I see Katniss on the couch, hugging the ginger fur cat with a great grip, whimpering. I head over to her and I rub my arms over her shoulders, trying to calm her. But, it seems to make her cry harder. I don't bother with trying to make her feel better because I doubt that anything I say will help. So, I just let her cry out everything I know she has been building up about Prim's death.

"Sorry, I told him to be gone by the time we woke up." I say after a long time without her whimpers.

"He's stupid. He wouldn't have listened to you anyway." Katniss answers.

"He's not. He's comforting you. You can count on him, despite him being an animal. He cares about you just as much as he cared for Prim. You just have to let him in." I tell her forcefully, yet subtly.

"I will. I do care for him. He's the only thing of Prim's that I have left." She states, staying strong again.

"That's my girl." I say kissing her head.

Willow wakes shortly after that and I get her and bring her down and feed her. After that, we introduce her to Buttercup and she immediately falls in love with him. The rest of the day is spend eating Christmas day leftovers and watching Willow as she plays with Buttercup. Nothing else extravagant happens, just us being happy for having each other.

* * *

On New Year's Eve, we went down to the meadow and as Effie stated, they had fireworks. We had a big gathering with about three picnic blankets and again, lots of food. Katniss came along because the babies have only been kicking her lightly, which was a big relief. When it came down to the count down, we were all yelling it out and when the crowd hit '1!', we leaned into our partner and we shared a kiss to seal the beginning of hopefully a great year. We watched the fireworks for the whole time they went off and Willow and Finn admired them with big eyes. Shortly after that, we headed home and went to bed, thinking about all that could happen in the New Year to come.

* * *

Katniss is now due any day now and I have not left her side once. Adriana- Katniss's midwife, put her on bedrest because she wants Katniss to be at her strongest for the births. Katniss is getting scared about having to give birth to two since having just Willow was hard enough, but Adriana and everyone around her tells her that she is strong and can do it. I can tell Wendy is getting concerned for her daughter, but she won't tell me why. She has told me that the twins are in position for when Katniss goes into labour, it's just a matter of time before it happens.

Annie, Finn and Wendy did go home last week because Finn was missing home. Only, Wendy came back the next day because Katniss wants her here for the births. We wanted to have someone here with medical experience if something happened to her and we couldn't get to the hospital or Adriana couldn't get here. In these cold and snowy conditions, we made a good decision by asking Wendy to stay with us.

We have got most of the things sorted for when Katniss goes into labour. We have Wendy who will take Willow to Haymitch's so she is okay and with people she loves. Katniss and I have finished with the rooms, so they are perfectly ready to accompany our two boys. We have done a few test runs to see how long we can get from home to the hospital. Putting the bags in the car, driving down to the hospital and seeing how long it took. I know it probably sounds stupid, but I want everything to run smoothly upon the arrival of Hunter and Ash.

Katniss tells me everything will be okay and we have done this before, well she has. But, since I was on the mission when Katniss went into labour with Willow, I haven't experienced all of this before. I'm so anxious over anything that happens with Katniss and these babies. If she runs to the toilet, if she leans over and groans, if she grabs her stomach and gasps, I am freaking out and asking if it's time. She is always laughing at me and telling me that the babies aren't coming and I will know when it's time. She constantly is reminding me after these things that her water will break when the labour starts, so I keep reminding myself that. I am starting to realise that as soon as that happens, we will have two little boys on the way.

* * *

"Daddy, pass wellow peas." Willow asks.

Currently, Willow and I are laying on the ground in the lounge room, colouring in the black and white pictures I drew specifically for this. I pick up a yellow pencil and I pass it to Willow, picking up the pink as I retract my hand.

"Fank you, Daddy!" She says, colouring in the sun.

"No problem, princess." I answer, colouring in a flower pink. Katniss is sitting up on the couch watching us and smiling as she, self-consciously rubs her huge stomach. This relaxes Katniss, rubbing her stomach and watching Willow and I bonding.

"Willow that is beautiful co…"

I am cut off by Katniss gasping. I instantly look up and I see her holding a grip on her stomach. My eyes watching her filled with worry and sadness. She lifts her eyes to catch mine and then I see her relax a little bit.

"I'm fine. I promise." She assures me, sitting up again.

I keep my eyes trained on her for a while and then she smiles and look back to Willow, interacting with her again. I then realise that we will not have moments like this in the future. Soon Katniss is going to give birth to our sons and there will be five of us and not just three. I'm both nervous and excited for Hunter and Ash's arrival.

Wendy comes in a minute later with some cookies and passes them out before placing them on the coffee table. Willow and I both made a batch of cookies and we decorated them with icing and little cake decorations that Willow loves playing with.

"Mum, can you help me up?" Katniss asks, extending her hands towards her mother.

Wendy pulls her up and when Katniss is standing up straight, there is a 'pop' sound and then a gush of water falls to the ground. Katniss gasps and then starts to breathe heavily.

"Peeta… It's time." Wendy states, calmly.

Oh, no. Oh, man. It's time. Oh, crap! I stand up rushed and then I start to curse as a reaction under my breath.

"The babies are coming?" I ask Katniss, holding onto her arm.

"Yes, Peeta. Babies are coming." She answers calmly, yet out of breath.

"Okay! Alright!" I breathe.

God, I'm already a mess and this has just started! Smooth, Peeta. Real smooth!

"Wendy, take Willow to Haymitch's and meet us in the car!" I exclaim.

She obliges and then she picks her up and starts explaining what's going on to Willow. Soon it's just Katniss and I and I couldn't be anymore anxious, crazy and nervous.

"The bags, Peeta!" Katniss reminds me.

"Yes! Bags! Okay!" I say loudly as I run up the stairs.

I grab the bags and I come running down, grabbing the keys before going out the door. I click the car open and I chuck the bags through the door. I'm then running back inside and Katniss is leaning against the wall, gasping for air and clutching her stomach. I hold onto her arm and she grabs onto it squeezing it tight before she lets go and takes deep breaths.

"Come on, Katniss. We gotta go now!" I state.

"Peeta… Stop and look at me." Katniss says, pulling me back and holding my cheeks in her hands.

"Calm down! Please. You will make this harder for me when you are racing around like an idiot. Just… calm down, please!"

I take a deep breath and then Katniss touches her lips to mine quickly.

"Sorry. Let's go." I say calmer, helping her walk to the car.

I help her in and then I hear Haymitch yelling,

"We will all come down in an hour, by that time she might have popped one out!"

"Nice, Haymitch!" I yell back, climbing in the car.

"No, you better deliver those babies nice and healthy!" He yells back, more seriously.

"Yes! We'll try! See you soon, Haymitch!" I yell back before I shut the door, Wendy racing off from our house.

I shift myself so Katniss is sitting between my legs, her back against my chest. Her breathing starts to quicken and she starts to whimper, grabbing hold of my hand and holding it tight.

"Breathe, Katniss. Breathe." Wendy instructs her from the driver's seat.

Katniss then starts to breathe the way that Wendy and Adriana were showing her and she starts to calm again.

"I can't believe you are doing this again!" I exclaim, stroking her hair down.

"I am so proud of you." I continue.

"It's for Hunter and Ash. We wanted them, we wanted to bring them into the world remember? Even if one of them is blind, we are going to love them so much! And we will get them the eyes that they need!" Katniss tells me, wrapping my arms around her stomach, holding them against her bump.

"God, I love you so much!" I say to her, kissing her head.

"And I love you!" She answers.

In a matter of hours, I am going to be the very happy father of two little boys that will be known as- Hunter Lukiah Mellark and Ash Archer Mellark.

 **Katniss's POV**

My mother parks the car outside emergency and goes running into the hospital to get Adriana. I feel another contraction coming on and I whimper as the contraction goes through my body and I cry out. Peeta whispers words of encouragement in my ear as I hold onto his hands with a death grip which are still holding my stomach. When the contraction passes, I throw my head back into Peeta's chest as I try and catch my breath.

"I forgot how painful this was!" I breathe with a little chuckle.

"If it was possible, I would have these babies for you so you weren't in pain." Peeta states.

"Oh, you are too perfect! How did I ever end up with you?" I ask with another chuckle.

"You fell for me the same as I fell for you." He answers.

"You are really too perfect for me!" I exclaim, caressing his hands with my own.

My mother then opens the door with Adriana by her side with a wheelchair. Peeta moves me from under him and then pulls me from the car, helping me into the wheelchair before he stands behind me and starts to push it along. Adriana is asking my mother questions as we walk briskly through the hospital and my mother answers them as well as she can. I swear we have done three laps of the first floor when we finally get to a room. Peeta wheels me by the bed and then is given the hospital gown to help me change into it. When I am in it, he lifts me onto the bed. Adriana starts hooking me up to the machines already in the room. Peeta holds my hand and doesn't let go and when another contraction goes through my body, I cry out and Adriana and Peeta are saying words of encouragement.

Soon Adriana has checked to see how far along I am and I'm five centimetres dilated. I still have a fair way to go and Adriana predicts I'll be pushing in three hours, four at the most. Peeta pushes my hair back from my face and Adriana goes to grab an ultrasound machine. It hits me like a ton of bricks, I am going to be a mother of three in four hours at the most. God, this stuff is scary!

"Peeta?" I say, grabbing his attention.

"Yes, baby?"

"Can you braid my hair back, please?" I ask.

"Of course, baby. You're about to give birth to my second and third children, I think I can braid your hair back. It's the least I could possibly do!" Peeta exclaims.

I shift down the bed so Peeta can fit behind me. When he is sitting behind me, myself between his legs, he starts to braid.

As he is doing it, another contraction erupts through my body and I cry out in pain. These things are just getting worse and worse everytime! I knew that already, but the pain is just surprising and annoying. My mother rubs my arms and Peeta kisses my neck and caresses my lower back. When it's finished, I drop back to Peeta's chest and he kisses my fore head. Almost as soon as Peeta has finished the braid, Adriana comes in baring the ultrasound machine. She starts securing these strips and plugs to my enormous stomach. Soon, she is spreading the gel on my stomach and then pressing the wand onto it. As soon as she does that, I expect to hear the two heartbeats of Hunter and Ash, but I only hear one. And that one heartbeat is so fast.

"Where's the other heartbeat?! Where's the other heartbeat?!" I exclaim.

"What's going on with my babies?! What's...?!" I get cut off by my mother.

"Katniss, calm down… please." She says calmly.

"No! I will not calm down! What have I done to my babies?!" I yell.

Adriana is monitoring everything very closely and intently. She starts to curse under her breath and she looks back at me.

"Please tell us what's going on, Adriana. Please!" Peeta says softly.

I can hear that he is almost in tears, as am I. Adriana takes a deep breath and the one heartbeat fills my ears.

"I-I'm… I'm so sorry. One of your twins will be stillborn."

 **Author's Note-**

 **Sorry for the cliffhanger! I truly am! I know you guys hate me and you are probably organizing my funeral from you killing me! But, I have to tell you that I have been planning this since like August, even before that. The same thing with Jason's premature birth, it was all organised. I do have to say that this chapter was fun to write I got writer's block in the middle, but it was just a heat of the moment thing. Please let me know what you thought of the whole chapter. The Christmas part, the NYE/NYD fireworks (that wasn't detailed, but you get the jizt). What you thought about Peeta and Wendy talking about Katniss, the babies and Peeta's parent. I think that was a good heart-felt moment. Same with the Willow and Finn bits, god I picture them to be so cute! Don't you? Let me know!**

 **PLEASE LET ME KNOW EVERYTHING ABOUT THIS CHAPTER AND THIS FANFICTION! LET ME KNOW HOW MUCH YOU LOVE ME/HATE ME/WHATEVER! I WANT TO KNOW! I only got three reviews on the last chapter and I spend a shitload of time and effort writing this! Shitloads of time and everyone that knows me personally knows this! I spend all my time talking about it, writing it, everything! This is my pride and joy and I hate when it's dismissed so quickly. I love writing this, don't get me wrong, but I want some more appreciation towards what I do. I hardly ever get complements, (I got three from my ex-boyfriend in the whole five years I was with him! (Yeah, He's an asshole!)) and I want to think that I can turn to you, my reads for complements. You guys make me so happy when you do. I love when you give me constructive criticism (EG- DJ (guest) You have always given me that! Thank you!) So pleae, if it's not to much to ask for, can you please review and make me happy. I don't care if you want to yell at me for killing off another character, I don't care! Please just review and make me feel loved again. Fanfiction is my whole life and I want to be rewarded for me work towards this amazing community of fangirls and fanboys. PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE! everlark4ever75 xox**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

 **Katniss's POV**

 _Is this real?_

 _Could this be just one horrible dream that I need to awaken from?_

 _Has one of my children died within my womb?_

 _The place that I once thought to be safe from harm?_

 _Is this real?_

I start to cry. I start to cry and sob and then scream in pain. Both the pain from my son dying within my womb and the pain as another contraction goes through my body. Peeta's arms wrap around my chest and he holds me tight as I cry out in pain. I can hear Peeta's sobs from behind me and I feel so guilty because I have, yet again made my Peeta cry. I grab hold of Peeta's arms with my own and I hold onto them tightly, hiding my head into the crook of his neck. My face is stained with tears and so is Peeta's. I can feel his tears dropping onto my face as we both cry for our miscarriage.

Wait! Maybe the one that-that that… passed was the one with the possible blindness? Maybe we still have one functioning baby on the way. For a few minutes, I completely forgot about the other twin.

"Adriana?!" I ask rushed as I bolt upright so I can see her.

"Was… that-that one the one that had the possible blindness?" I ask hurriedly.

"Let me… just check…" She answers, moving the wand around again.

After a few moments- that felt like hours, she gives us yet again more horrible news.

"I'm sorry, but the one still… alive is the one with the possible blindness."

I cry again and it's even worse this time. I have killed one of my sons and the other still has the possibility of being blind. I am a horrible mother! I was a killer years ago and now I still am. I am still killing children. I am killing my own children! I'm a horrible person and I deserve to die. I don't deserve someone like Peeta. I don't. He deserves someone that will give him as many children as he wants and doesn't kill them. He doesn't need me. I am a killer and I will always be a killer.

"If you don't want to know anything else, I will leave you alone for a while. There is still a long time until you will need to push, so I will come back later. Alright?"

I nod, not being able to form words right now.

"I am truly sorry, Katniss and Peeta. I really am! If you want me, just hit that button." Adriana says before she leaves us alone.

"I'll leave too if you want. The others should be getting her soon and I think that I should see them." My mother explains a few minutes after Adriana has left.

I nod again.

"Do you want me to tell them? Because I won't if you don't want me too." She says.

"Just… tell them." I say, barely a whisper.

"Okay, I'll be back in a while." She says before walking out, leaving Peeta and I alone.

"Peeta…" I start.

"Katniss, don't you dare. Please! Don't! Don't you dare blame this on yourself! Don't…"

"But I did, Peeta! I did this! I killed our child! I am the only one that could have done this! First I made our child possibly blind and now the other is dead! I did this to them! You didn't! I did! There is no one else to blame but…" My ranting is cut short because of more contractions.

I cry out and I hold onto my stomach. It lasts a good minute before I can go back to more crying and arguing.

"You know, I always thought Haymitch was an asshole during the Games and everything leading up to it, but he is so wise and all that. He told me that I could live a hundred lifetimes and not deserve you! And do you know what, he was right! I don't deserve you! All I have ever done to you is broken your heart, made you cry, you don't need me. You don't deserve me like I don't deserve you! You should leave me and go and find someone that can make you happy, give you all the children you want and to not kill them! I've killed children before in the Games and now, since they are gone, I am killing my own children…"

"Stop it right there!" Peeta roars.

He moves from behind me and he gets off the bed. He then walks to the other end and slams his hands down on the railing on the side, his wedding band clinking with the metal-to-metal contact.

"Don't you ever talk like that to me again! Don't you ever! You're right, Haymitch was an asshole during the Games, but do you know what… He saved us. Mainly you! Don't ever say that you don't deserve me, you are all that I need and you are all that I want. I love you more than… everything! You may have broken my heart and made me cry, but do you know what, it's just made me realise how much I need you and how much more I love you! I could not go out into the world, leaving you behind to find another woman who will make me happy and have all my children!"

Peeta stops, catches his breath and then wipes away tears that have fallen onto his cheeks and he continues again.

"First, I will never- not in a million year and not for a million dollars- leave you for another woman. You make me happy, you make me laugh, you make me find another reason every day for why I love you! I don't want anyone else to have my children! I want you to have my children, even if that comes with its costs. We are both broken and you said that yourself, so if having children comes with prices like what we have, so be it! We will always find a way to make it better. Miscarriages happen and you know that! It happens to us when we don't want them too."

"My mother went through three after she had me and she blamed me for that! She always wanted a little girl, but she never got one and blamed me for it! You think I am going to deal with this miscarriage easy, because you are so wrong! My mother made me feel so guilty over it for years that just thinking about someone miscarrying their child make me feel guilty! We can't both blame ourselves, okay! We can't! I hate this! I hate having fights like this! If you still want to argue about this, do it after this is over because all I care about is getting that one baby out safe and sound!"

I've never seen Peeta this emotional in his life! I've never seen him so angry and then cry, then angry and then forgiving and crying.

"Please, Katniss. Don't blame yourself. Don't make this time harder on yourself. Some babies are just not strong enough you know. Let's just say that's what our baby was, alright? When they're both out, we will order the eyes for the remaining one if he needs them and then we will have a funeral for the other one. Alright? We can bury him next to Prim in the meadow. Is that a good idea? Do you think that will put our son to peace along with your sister?"

I start to cry even more at the idea and at Peeta's revelations. I'm about to answer him and then another contraction works its way through my body. Instead of crying out, I just clench my jaw together and I just make wheezing noises. It soon passes and then I wave Peeta back over to me. He comes to my side and I pull his lips down to mine, sharing a kiss that speaks many words that I cannot say, since my actions have always been better than words. I break away and then I wrap my arms around his neck and he sits next to me on the bed and he wraps his arms around me tightly.

"I love you, okay. And nothing in the whole world will change that. I love you and I will never leave you for another woman. I love you. I love you. I love you!" He whispers into my ear.

This makes me cry more and I bury my head in the crook of his neck more.

"I'm sorry for everything I said. I love you more than my own life. I love you, Peeta." I whisper between sobs.

He pulls his head back and he kisses my head a few times before nestling it in my shoulder again. I wished that we could stay like that forever, but after a while of just holding each other, I get another contraction and I have to pull away and Peeta grabs my hand and I squeeze it as hard as I need again. It comes to be over again and Peeta kisses my fore head and stays next to me the whole time.

* * *

A few minutes after that happened, my mother comes back in and stays. She explains that she told everyone what happened and all they wanted to do was come in and comfort me, but my mother didn't let them because she just wants me focused on getting the babies out. Adriana came in about an hour after my mother's reappearance and then stays by my side. Within two hours, I am fully dilated and couldn't be anymore ready to start pushing. Adriana informs me that the first one to come out is the stillborn and it hurts just thinking I am giving birth to my dead child, but I can't let that stop me from delivering two babies. The next contraction comes and I start pushing and god, it was worse this time around.

"Okay, Katniss. That was great. Just a few more like that and he's out, right?"

I nod and I push my head back to the pillow, hoping to catch more air before the next one comes. My mother stands on one side of me and rubs my shoulder whilst pushing the loose strands of hair from my face. Peeta sits on the other side, kissing my head, holding my hand and my other shoulder, whilst rubbing circles into it.

"It's going to be okay, baby. Alright. I promise. However everything turns out, we will deal with it! I'm so proud of you! I love you so much!" He says, pressing his lips to mine quickly.

"We will deal with it. We still have Willow after all. I love you too!" I say quickly.

"Wait! The boy with the brown hair was going to be Hunter right? And the blonde haired boy, Ash?" I ask hurriedly, knowing my next contraction is seconds away.

"Yes. They both have blonde hair or brown hair, we will have to figure it out when we meet them." Peeta answers.

"Yes. I love you." I say to him.

I have my few contractions that are as painful as the first, but I push and push until Adrian tells me the next one is the last one. The next contraction comes and I scream out in pain as I push and push and push. As I scream, trying to push out my stillborn child, I can hear Peeta start to cry again. Soon I feel the body leave mine and I drop my head back to the pillow. It feels like something is missing right now. All this moment needs is the shrill cry of our child, but we all know that isn't going to happen from this one. I lift my head from the pillow to get a glimpse of our child, but Adriana whisks him off to another room before we can see him, well me.

"He had your hair." Peeta whispers.

"So that is probably Hunter?" I ask.

He nods and then places his head on my shoulder, I then rest my head onto his and tears start to build again, before they fall to my cheeks. I can feel his tears straining my gown and I don't care. I know we are going to be crying over Hunter's death for years to come.

I get a contraction which causes Peeta to pull back, with red and swollen eyes. I cry out again and Peeta holds a tight grip on my shoulder and hand and it's reassuring. It's over as soon as it came, but it was still one of the most painful.

"Mum, will we be able to hold him? Hunter?" I ask, only now remembering she was here.

"Yes, darling. They just need to check up on a few things and then you can hold him." She answers.

"Do you need to push on the next contraction?" She asks.

I nod quickly, feeling the build-up and my mother rushes to the other side of the room. She grabs a pair of gloves, puts them on and then goes to the end of the bed. Next thing I know, I am pushing again and it's a little easier. It's then over again and Peeta brushes my hair from my face and rubs little circles into my shoulder, it's calming.

Adriana comes in after another three pushes, baring our child in her arms, wrapped in a blue blanket.

"I just checked everything out on him." She explains, coming over to us.

"Who wants to hold him first?"

"Peeta can." I state.

Peeta looks back at me cautiously and then I nod to him before Adriana is placing our baby in his arms. Peeta looks so scared as he holds onto him, looking down to him.

"What colour eyes does he have?" I ask quietly.

"Grey. Not a bad grey, they are a peaceful grey." Adriana answers.

I nod and then I just watch Peeta as he holds our stillborn child. Peeta is closely studying all of his features and then more tears come down his cheeks.

"He could be sleeping." Peeta whispers.

"Katniss, your next contraction is about to start." My mother warns me.

I take a deep breath and then the next thing I know, Peeta's grabbed onto one of my hands as he holds our baby in his other arm, securely. It then starts and I scream, pant, gasp, everything as I push.

"One more after this and that's it. Except that one to push the other things out." My mother explains.

I nod and I fall back to the bed, knowing that I am going to only have a few minutes of peace.

"Hold out your arms." Peeta tells me.

"What? No. You hold him, I'm okay." I say.

Before I can argue anymore, Peeta is pushing our baby into my arms. I look down to him and I cannot help but start crying again. The tears pouring from my eyes as I realise what Peeta said was correct, it looks as if he is just in a deep sleep. In a world, he could be. He is in a sleep that he will never awaken from. His whole face is structured like Peeta's, except for the features- brown hair and grey eyes. I already want him to just wake up so we can hear his cry, I want to see his eyes flutter open, I want him to see the world that I brought him into that is free from the Games and everything Peeta and I went through. I know that it's impossible and that's enough to set me off again.

"Katniss, I'll hold him. Your last contraction is about to start again." My mother says holding her arms out.

I carefully place him in her arms, still feeling like if I touch him wrong it will hurt him. She walks away with him, looking down to him.

"When this one is born, the first thing you are going to check is if they are blind! Okay?" I ask angrily.

Damn moods swings still happening even when I am about to birth my second child today.

"Of course, Katniss." Adriana starts

"Okay, Katniss. The last one in…" She says again

Peeta grabs my hand wraps his other arm around my shoulders.

"… Three… Two… One!"

I push the hardest I have before and Adriana and Peeta are telling me encouraging things and it kind of helps, but I can barely hear them over my screaming. Soon I am stopped by the small cry of my other son I just birthed. I stay sitting up so I can see him before Adriana whisk him away. I see his small limbs flying everywhere as his cry still continues. Adriana stands up and then I see my husband's blonde hair on our child. His name on my tongue before I say it, I hear it from Peeta's lips and not my own. Adriana then takes Ash into the room she previously took Hunter and we are alone again.

"Mum, can you pass Hunter to Peeta, please?"

My mother walks to the other side of the room and she places him in his arms.

"He's really beautiful." My mother says.

"I know." Peeta answers.

"So, how long do you want to have with him until you bury him?" My mother asks.

"As long as we can." I answer.

"That will only be a few days." She says.

"Well if that's all we get, then we will take it." I state.

"Hunter Lukiah Mellark. Born- 26th January 2116. Death- 26th January 2116. Loved much by everyone that knew of him." Peeta whispers.

He leans down and kisses Hunter's little head and then he holds him to his chest.

Adriana comes in the next minute and confirms our little Ash is blind. As soon as Peeta has a spare second, he is going to be contacting Beetee and informing him of the order to get eyes for our boy. We thought that was all the bad luck we could get in that time span of three hours, but no. We only have at least a month with Ash. He has developed a condition that will kill him before March begins. Both my little boys, taken from us too soon.

 _My name is Katniss Mellark._

 _I am married to Peeta Mellark._

 _My home is District 12._

 _We live here with our family._

 _We birthed a daughter almost two years ago._

 _She is the most perfect thing in the world._

 _I just gave birth to my two sons._

 _One already dead from my womb and the other to die within the next month._

 _My little boys taken too soon._

 _The one still alive has blindness and we are planning to get him eyes before he passes, but no one thinks that it is going to happen._

 _All I wanted is for my children to grow up in a world where they didn't have to hunt for their own food._

 _Didn't have to trade thing for food and money._

 _To not have to be possibly reaped at the age of 12 through to 18._

 _Peeta and I made that possible, but things in our life couldn't be any worse._

 _Our children are dying._

 _Our hearts are breaking._

 _Nothing can compare to the pain Peeta and I feel._

 _Nothing in the whole world knows what we are going through._

 _I hate this and so does he._

 _I want it over._

 _I want it to be safe for our children to be born and to grow up safely and happily, but that's not going to happen for our sons._

 _They have already been taken from a world that they should have grown old in._

 _But, I suppose that's too much to ask for isn't it?_

* * *

When my mother goes to grab everyone from the waiting room, I hold onto Ash and Peeta holds onto Hunter. Ash has yet to open his eyes and I don't know what to expect. Adriana asked if we wanted to know the colour, but I wanted our little boy to show us himself. Will I see grey orbs like myself and his brother? Will I see blue orbs like his father and sister? Will they look cloudy and dead? Will they look clear and full of hope? I don't know. I want him to have Peeta's and Willow's eyes. I find them so beautiful and I can easily get lost in them. Peeta and I both know that every moment that we are going to spend with our sons are going to have to be cherished to remember. We know we only have limited time with both of them, so we both know that every precious moment is a gift.

When my mother comes back with them, I burst into tears as soon as I lay eyes on them. Johanna comes over instantly and wraps her arms around me, allowing me to cry into her shoulder. She doesn't bother to try and calm me down because she knows that there is no words to form. She knows that everything is not okay and that I am not going to calm. After a while, my tears have dried and stopped for the time being and I pull back. I see Effie giving Peeta a big hug and I can almost hear his silent cries. There is no point to hold back the tears until we are alone because everyone around us understands what is happening to us. Jo and I then turn our attention to Ash who lays asleep in my arms.

"So, this is Ash?" She asks.

"Yeah." I breathe.

"Did you also hear about him?" I ask.

She nods.

"You deserved a lifetime with them." She starts off saying.

"Yeah, but we only have a few more days with Hunter and then a month with Ash. If that's all we can possibly get, I am fine with that. Somethings are just not to be." I answer.

"You are so strong, Katniss. We are all so proud of you, every single person in this room. Especially Peeta. I don't think that I could have gone through that. Giving birth to my child that I know isn't going to have a life outside of me. I couldn't do that!" Jo states.

"It was hard, I can definitely tell you that." I tell her weakly.

"Mummy!" I hear over everything else.

I look up and I see Haymitch holding an excited Willow in his arms. She doesn't seem to know that she will only know her brothers for the small amount of time we have.

"Put her on the bed, Haymitch." I direct.

He does as I ask and then Willow makes her way over to me. I don't need to tell her to sit on my lap, she understands that by herself. She makes herself comfortable her eyes settle on the bundle of blankets in my arms.

"Is this my bruther?" She asks.

"Yes, Willow. This is your little brother, Ash." I introduce her.

Willow extends her hand to the blanket and she smiles.

"Hewo Assh. I am your big sister." Willow states proudly.

She takes his hand into her bigger ones and his eyes flutter open at her touch, revealing his eyes the same colour as his sister and his father. They are full of peace and love at the touch of his sister.

"Peeta… Look." I say, grabbing his attention.

I hear him take in a deep breath and then he gasps as he lays his eyes on our sightless son.

"My eyes." He breathes.

"Assh look like Daddy!" Willow exclaims.

"He does, doesn't he?" I say.

"He really does." Haymitch agrees, no sarcasm that I was waiting for.

"Do you want to hold him, Willow? Do you want to hold your little brother?" I ask her.

"Yes peas, Mummy." She answers sweetly.

I carefully move my now asleep son into my daughters waiting arms. She has learnt how to sit and hold onto babies from holding onto Jason all the time. She is almost an expert at it. When Ash is settled into his sister's arms, I can see Willow's eyes looking ever so lovingly to her brother. Little does she know she won't be able to hold onto them both forever like I can see she wants too. Her time with them is limited, exactly like Peeta's and my time with our sons. I can already see she loves him with all her heart and that she always will. It breaks my heart to know that she will not grow old her brothers by her side, to protect each other when Peeta and I aren't around. It's splitting my heart in two, slowly and ever so painfully.

When we pry Ash from Willow, I pass him over to Johanna. Effie has already taken heaps of photos of us with them, yet I can tell she wants one with all of us, one big happy family. But I don't know how in the world she is going to make me happy for the photo. Gale comes over to me and hugs me the best he can without squashing Jason between us. He whispers things to me about being sorry, but I can tell that's all he can think about adding. It's all he can conjure up in his mind to say. When he goes over to Peeta, Sky and Effie come over and they try and comfort me the best they can, but nothing seems to work.

"Where's Unter?" Willow suddenly asks.

I look over to Peeta as Effie and Sky move away and he comes over and he sits beside me.

"Is that Unter?" She asks, looking to Hunter who lies in Peeta's arms.

"Yes, Willow. This is your other little brother, Hunter." Peeta states.

She cautiously looks over to him as Peeta moves the blankets so she can see him. After a little while of her studying him closely, she lets out a giggle.

"Unter look like Uncle Gale!" She exclaims.

I then laugh for the first time in hours as well as everyone else. We all look over to Gale and he is laughing too.

"It's only because your mother and I have the same features. You know, hair colour, eye colour… That type of thing." Gale states.

"Oh." She answers.

It still gets a laugh from us. My daughter has her father's incredible charm that can make me laugh, even in the darkest of times.

"Can I hold him, Daddy?" Willow asks.

"Yes, princess." He answers.

Peeta then carefully transfers Hunter from his arms to our daughter's awaiting arms. When he is laying in her arms, she can immediately sense that something is not right. She has these instincts that you cannot acquire from practice, these are the kind that you can only be born with. She inherited this from Haymitch. He is the only person in our bloodline that could have given this to our daughter. He always sensed things around us and with everyone and now he has given that to our daughter.

"Daddy?"

"Yes, princess."

"What's wrong with Unter?"

How does she come to realise these things? Is it like Prim's healer instincts? My hunter genes? Peeta's baking and painting skills? I don't have a clue. I have no idea how to answer a question like that. Maybe we should just tell her the truth about everything. About Finnick's and Prim's death on that train close a year ago. Ash's condition and Hunter stillbirth. Is she too young to know the truth? Will she be able to handle it? Has she already realised it? Again, I don't know.

"Peeta, should we just tell her about them? All of them?" I ask.

"If you want." He states.

"It might make it easier for her." I reply.

"Daddy?" Willow asks, more confusion in her voice than before.

Peeta and I tell her about everything. About Finnick and Prim being dead. About Hunter already being dead and Ash to soon be with them. I am staying strong for Willow as we tell her, but she can see I am hurting inside and the same with Peeta. She passes Hunter to Peeta and then he passes him to Haymitch. Willow then stands up on my legs and she wraps her arms around my neck. Just that one simple gesture sent me into another sobbing mess. Peeta soon wraps his arms around me and Willow and he joins my sobs. We are a family of broken people. Every single one of us in a different way. It's not something that should be common in my world, but we are all the same and that's what makes us family. We understand just the little things that makes another family member sad and that's a thing that you can carry with you for life.

* * *

We have not done anything to elaborate for the two days that we have been stuck in hospital, nothing at all. Today is the day that we are going to be burying Hunter and I cannot think about how I am going to say goodbye to him. Effie has got everything all set up and ready for Hunter's funeral. Peeta a beautiful big wooden box he was going to give me for my birthday with remarkable patterns and designed engraved into it, but he wanted to have it as what Hunter will be buried in and I couldn't agree more. It's the perfect size for him and it's lined with beautiful golden silk that Gale got lined and stuffed with. It couldn't be more perfect for our boy to be buried in.

Ash has been proven to want and need more attention than what Willow wanted at his age. He cries all through the night. He sleeps for only a few hours. Despite my attention seeming to be spend looking after him, Peeta and I couldn't be more happy to do it. We know that he will only be with us for such a little time, so we are fine with him taking up all our time. I haven't got a lot of sleep in the last three days. They have been painful nights that are either spent- listening to Ash cry and scream, falling into short sleeps that contain the most horrific nightmares that I could possibly conjure up in my head or staying awake crying because I cannot deal with this anymore. I can't deal with knowing that so many I love are dying. My father all those years ago. My best friend- Finnick. My precious little duck- Prim. My beautiful sons- Hunter and Ash. I just can't! I want out! I can't do this anymore!

* * *

We arrive home with everything from the hospital. I don't have to be there anymore and Ash has got all the medications that we need to give to him so his days are not spent in pain, but him being happy. Peeta holds onto Ash and I hold onto Hunter, not ever wanting to let him go and Willow stands next to me. When we get inside, Peeta goes up and puts Ash into bed so we can get ready and Willow goes walking up with him, I know is was going to follow him into her room where she will play with her toys before we well her that we are leaving. I then potter around downstairs with Hunter and then I get an idea.

"Hunter, this is your house. I am so sorry that you never got to see it or anything, but I am going to give you a tour around just so you know your way around the house." I say.

I walk into the kitchen and I start to move around slowly.

"This is the kitchen. Your daddy would teach you how to bake and cook in here. I can tell how messy the room would get from you and Ash making pancakes for Willow's birthday. You would get it on the roof and in the cupboards and I wouldn't even care because I would have loved the thought you put into it." I say walking from the kitchen to the living room.

"We would have dinner in here every night, you going from sitting in a highchair to a normal chair and your innocent face would peer over the table after you got caught feeding your broccoli to Buttercup. You, Willow and Ash would play cubby houses under the table, covering it over with blankets and then falling asleep for your father and I to find you at night and then come in and join you." I say running my spare hand across the dining room table.

I walk slowly into the lounge room, holding a firm and assuring grip on my lifeless son in my arms.

"You and Ash would make a big mess in here every day because of all your toy cars and blocks. Your father and I would have to clean it all up when you were asleep for you to both unpack it all again, starting a rotation of packing away, getting out, picking it out and everything. We would teach you to walk in here and to talk. You would play with Finn and Jason when they came over." I say, kissing his head. I then head upstairs, telling him about how he would fall down and they would push each other down the stairs.

I make my way to his room and Ash's where Ash is asleep in his crib with different coloured blues and wood carved patterns and little painted pictures, done by my creative husband of course. The painted walls bring back a lot of memories from when Peeta was painting them. I brought in- no Peeta brought in, a rocking chair and I sat in it while he painted. I rocked back and forth, Willow sitting on my lap and then walking to Peeta and putting her hands in the paint before coming back to me and staining my clothes with blue, red, yellow and green paints. I didn't get angry at her for ruining my clothing because I loved her too much to care and we had Cinna to make us new clothes. This room carries a lot of memories and I know that after they are both gone, I will not be able to step a foot in here because I will just want to burst into tears because of my children that have died.

"This is your room, Hunter. You will sleep here and Ash will sleep here. I can see you both running around and bashing holes in the walls from throwing something. The nights your father and I will spend in this room nursing you both to sleep. This is where you will hide yourself when you are scared of something. This will be the place where you are safe from harm. _This is the place where I love you_." I sing the last line which I didn't even purposely say.

I turn around, going to walk into Willow's room when I see Peeta standing there. He wears a white dress shirt and a black suit with a black button up jacket over that.

"Katniss, go and get ready." Peeta says calmly.

"No, I'm showing him around. Let me just…"

"Katniss. Stop." Peeta says softly, coming up to me and hugging me.

"I want to show him everything." I say, more tears coming into my eyes.

"I know, but the funeral is soon and we need leave for the meadow in a few minutes because it'll take a good twenty minutes to get there." Peeta states.

"Let me just…"

"Go and get dressed now and you can after." He says sternly.

"Peeta… I feel like if I let him go, I will let him go forever." I say.

Peeta sighs and wipes away the tears that fell from my eyes.

"I know. I know." He says, bringing me into his arms, kissing my head.

"I don't want him to go." I sob into Peeta's chest.

"I don't want to him to go either, but we have too. You know that. We have had him for longer than what other people have. We are going to give him a good farewell soon. Promise."

I nod into his chest and then he pulls me back and holds my shoulders.

"I'll hold onto him and stay in our room and you can get changed, so you know where he is when you are changing. Does that sound alright?" He asks.

I nod and then I pass Hunter over to Peeta and we walk to our bedroom.

I'm standing in my wardrobe, my eyes glazing over every piece of clothing as I try and find the dress that I am thinking about.

"Come on, where are you?" I ask the clothes in frustration.

"Where's what?" I hear Peeta ask.

I must have said that louder than I thought.

"The dress I'm thinking about." I answer, kicking a box out of the way.

"Which one?" Peeta asks, now standing next to me looking as well.

"The black one with the straps that's…"

Peeta walks to one side of the wardrobe and pulls out the dress that I was thinking about.

"… knee high." I finish.

"How did you find that so easily?" I ask.

"I have an eye for beauty." He answers, kissing my fore head before walking back out to the bedroom.

When I've got the dress on, it shows my stomach. It's still big, but I knew it would take a few months to lose it. Hello, I was only carrying two babies in there a few days ago! Anyway, I grab a coat with a fluffy hood and some tights before making my way back into the bedroom. Peeta sits on the edge of the bed, looking down at Hunter admiring him as much and for as long as he can before he's put to rest. I sit next to him and then I put the tights on. I've never been a huge fan of tights, but because its winter and we are going to the meadow in the middle of the woods, it's better to have them on and to reduce the coldness of my legs. I have them on and the jacket on and then I stand up and so does Peeta. Peeta passes Hunter back to me and then Peeta goes and gets Ash and Willow before we leave or the meadow.

* * *

We arrive at the meadow and everyone is here- Haymitch, Effie, Sky, Johanna, Gale, Jason, my mother, Annie and Finn. Annie and Finn flew in this morning because of the funeral and so they can meet both Hunter and Ash. Everyone spots us and then they sadly smile as we approach them. Annie comes rushing up to me and at this point I have spot the place where Hunter is going to be buried, next to Prim and I have already started to cry. Annie wraps her arms around me and we stand there for a while, she holds onto me while I cry into her shoulder. After a while, she pulls away and then lays her eyes on Hunter who is in my arms.

"He's beautiful, Katniss. You did a great job." Annie says softly.

"He is beautiful." I say, running my finger over his cheek.

"He has the same features as Gale." She says, looking back to Gale.

"Willow said the same thing." I say with a genuine smile.

"It's the whole Seam look. My father looked like me." I say.

"I bet he did otherwise you would have been a very muddled up child if he looked like Wendy." Annie says with a soft laugh.

I give a small laugh and then she stands back as Gale approaches us.

"I'll go and say hello to Ash." She says before kissing my cheek and walking off to Peeta who is standing with Haymitch and Effie.

Gale and Johanna who is holding Jason come and stand in front of me.

"Are you and Peeta ready to let him go?" Gale asks genuinely.

"No. But I know that our time with him is up." I answer honestly.

"Come here." He says opening his arms.

I walk into them and they give me a big friendly reassurance that everything will eventually be okay, it all just needs time. I stand in his embrace for a while, before I pull away and Johanna gives me a strong one-armed hug.

"Katniss, I think it's time." Haymitch says above everyone.

I start to nod and I start to walk over to the rest of them, tears in my eyes before I stop in my tracks.

"Can I say a goodbye to him first?" I ask.

"Of course." Haymitch says.

"Thanks. Peeta, you can after too." I say, nodding in his direction.

He nods back before I walk backwards and to a big oak tree where I stand to say my final goodbye to my son.

"Well, Hunter… This is it. This is the last time that I will see you. I already miss you so bad, yet I am still holding onto you. This life has not been easy for me. I have dealt with so much death and I know that there is more to come. Everyone that has died around us has not gone in a way that they didn't know that we loved them- My father, Prim, Finnick, You and soon Ash… You all knew how much you meant to me. I love you so much, Hunter and I hope that you know that. I am so sorry that you never got to see your twin brother or your big sister or your father and I. All of us here in the Victors' Village love you will all their hearts and we all are going to miss you like we miss the spring in these horribly cold months. In many years from now, we will finally meet and I don't really know what to expect. I think that you are probably going to act like me, but will have some of your father's amazing traits that you would never inherit from me. I love you my little boy and I am going to miss you so much. I love you. I love you. I love you, Hunter. Always remember that." I finish up, tears streaming down my face. I kiss his head and then I rock him slightly before walking back to the others.

I pass Hunter over to Peeta as he passes Ash over to me. Willow walks with him as they both say a final goodbye before Hunter is put to rest. All three of them stand under the same Oak tree that I previously stood under and I watch as I see Peeta's lips moving as he stares down to Hunter. I can't help when more tears fall onto my cheeks as I watch them. Everyone notices myself crying again and then Haymitch comes over and he wraps his arms around me. I bury my head into his shoulder and I cry some more.

A few minutes later, I hear another lot of sniffling from someone I have heard cry a lot before. I lift my head up and I see Peeta standing next to me, tears down his red and swollen cheeks.

"Is it time?" I ask.

He gives a simple nod of the head and then we all walk around to the place where my baby boy will lay for the rest of our lives. There is a hole in the ground that is surrounded by hundreds of different flowers, a tomb stone with the following written-

 ** _Hunter Lukiah Mellark_**

 _Born- 26_ _th_ _January 2116_

 _Death- 26_ _th_ _January 2116_

 _The beloved son of Katniss and Peeta Mellark_

 _Loved by sister- Willow Mellark_

 _Loved by everyone that knew of him, especially the family that would have surrounded him his whole life- The Abernathy's, Hawthorne's and Odair's._

 _Here lays the Star-Crossed Lovers first born son, taken too quickly from a world that his family made safe for him to live, surrounded by his loved ones._

 _Never to be forgotten_

It brings tears to my eyes to read such a thing, knowing that Gale was the one to carve it into the stone that lays in the ground by Hunter's grave. The box that he will be placed in is in Gale's hands and he comes over to us and Peeta carefully lifts him to his face, kisses his fore head and then I do the same. Peeta then places Hunter in the box and we all watch as Gale shuts the box, making our sights of our on, disappear forever. His olive dark skin that grew to lose its colour in the days that we had with him, never to be seen again. His Seam grey eyes that we never saw personally, only told what colour they were. His little body, smaller than his twin brother- Ash who will soon be with his brother so they can cause all kind of mischief together. My baby boy, gone forever.

Gale sits the box, with Hunter curved into the lid- by Peeta of course, into the hole and we stand in silence as we know it's the last time we will ever see the box.

Gale starts off by saying a few things and then so does Haymitch. It goes around until everyone but Peeta and I have said something, even little Finn said a few things about him wants Ash and Hunter to play with him when they got older. It was sad to watch, the whole thing was to be honest.

"I love you, Unter. I sad we never played together." Willow finishes up.

I cough to try and compose myself so I can say a few simple words, but it just causes me to cry harder. Peeta's arm is wrapped around my shoulders and he is crying more silently than myself beside me.

"I'll go first if you want?" Peeta says.

I nod, not being about to form words right about now.

"Okay." He answers.

He takes a deep breath and then he starts.

"Hunter Lukiah Mellark. You were named after what your mother and best friend were, hunters. They loved it and your mummy and I both loved the name and it would only have suited you. Now, Lukiah was my father's name and let me tell you, you couldn't have possibly had been named after a more amazing man. My father was always so kind and thoughtful- where I must have got that from." He coughs a bit to loosen up his throat before continuing to talk again.

"If we ever met you and he was still here along with your real uncles and aunties and your grandparents, you would have loved them all. You would have loved all of us here in the Victors' Village, almost as much as we love you. I am not the first and only person to say that we would have loved to meet you and loved to know you, but obviously the tables have turned the wrong way, again. As my first born son, I couldn't be more proud of you. You and your brother helped your mummy through some of our hardest times and yet. I know that you will both be angels on our shoulders for years to come. We miss you so much and we will come and visit you as much as we can. I love you my son. My little Hunter. We miss you!"

Peeta has tears streaming down his face, as we all and it makes my heart break into little pieces. When Peeta cries, it makes me want to cry three times as hard if I am already crying or to start. How a simple thing he does has a huge reaction on myself. He bends down and picks up Willow, cuddling her to his chest.

"Katniss…?" Haymitch says, indicating it my turn to talk.

"I can't… I can't do this! I can't…"

I turn to Gale who was next to me and I pass him Ash and then I run. I can't do this! I can't! I hear Peeta calling out my name, but I can't turn back. I run deep into the woods where I know that no one will find me. I run for what seems like hours and I come across a little opening that is beautiful. I see this huge tree and it looks hundreds of years old. I walk to behind it and then I slide down the big trunk until I am sitting on the cold forest floor. I then do what I have been doing for three days- cry. I can't do this anymore. I can't! I just can't!

 **Author's Note-**

 **Hey guys, so I just finished this chapter this morning and I thought- WHAT THE HECK?! You guys deserve a chapter because you guys are the best fans a fangirl could ever have! I would like to thank- (Guest) Kat again, who without fail, reviews every chapter and makes my day! You always give what makes me so happy in a review! THANK YOU KAT! (Sorry, but I find it very ironic that your name is everlark_4ever_ and Kat and mine is Kat (Katarina) and everlark4ever75! We are quite similar! Sorry, but that's how my brain works!) Also, ( Guest) Isabela- You made my absolute day when you reviewed! You made my brain start to function into a world where I can create stories. You inspired me to recreate a story that was deleted in the middle of the year, now it's better than the original! I ill let all you known how that all goes too!**

 **I'm sorry about what i have done with the fanfiction, but as i have said on numeral occasions lately- I have been planning this ending since Fight til the End! I'm sorry for another cliffhanger, but I am like that! It was sad to write believe me (A few tear were shed), but it had to happen for this fanfiction to work in my favour! Some of you said that you saw the first death coming, but I doubt you saw the second! Tell me everything that you thought about this chapter PLEASE! I would really appreciate it! I know I am mean, but please let your anger out on me and now your loved ones! PLEASEREVIEW! I'M SORRY! PLEASE REVIEW! Love you guys so much, thank you for all your support, everlark4ever75! Xox**

 **P.S- Changed the date from 2115 to 2116. I stuffed up my whole calendar and my plannings for the births of other children in the fanfic. Was that a spoiler for you guys?! Oh well!**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

 **Peeta's POV**

"I can't… I can't do this! I can't…" Katniss mumbles.

She turns to Gale and passes Ash to Peeta and then I know instantly what she was going to do. She takes off in the direction of the woods and I instantly start calling out her name. I go to put Willow in Haymitch's arms, but Gale's voice stops me.

"Just let her go. She will come back." He says.

"Don't tell me to just leave her! She is my wife! I will do whatever I want! Got that?!" I exclaim, my eyes staring into his with anger.

"She will be fine…"

"She going to freeze! Are you going to come and help me find her or not?" I ask frustrated.

"I will." Johanna states firmly.

"Thank you." I say, walking briskly in the direction she ran.

A few minutes later, Johanna joins me without Jason in her arms. We continue to walk, calling out Katniss's name, but nothing. God, I really hate it when he just takes off. Considering the circumstances, I want to do the same, but finding her is my first priority!

 **Katniss's POV**

I've been sitting in the same spot for hours. Just crying and thinking over my life. I flinch at the slightest rustle of the leaves or scrunch of snow. Since I don't have my bow I'm very vulnerable out in the open, especially in the state I am in currently- miserable and in mental pain. Peeta hasn't started looking for me yet. Either I have got better at hiding and he can't find me or they told him to leave me. Either way, I am just having a few hours of time to myself to deal with what has happened. I know I react by running away when something is too much, but it' a reaction that I cannot help. I do as my instinct tell me and everything seems to be fine after that on my part, not anyone else's but it gives me closer.

"Daddy, I'm sorry. I've failed again, like I fail everything. I've killed one of my children and another one is going to join you soon too. I am a failure. Killing people just seems to be what I do! I got out of the Hunger Games- two, killing a few people in there and now that the Hunger Games are gone- I'm killing the people around me. Prim, Finnick, Hunter and soon Ash. I am a monster. I don't deserve to live. I deserve to die so no one else dies because of me. I'm so sorry, Daddy! I'm sorry!" I cry out into the open, bursting into tears again.

"I don't care anymore. I have nothing to live for. I may as well die so I don't hurt anyone else. I don't want to live anymore. Take me! I don't deserve this life when I killed so many others that should have lived."

"Prim- She should have lived because she was going to be the best doctor in Panem. She would have found the perfect man and got married and have children- like everyone thought she would. She deserved that. She deserved to live to live those dreams! I don't deserve to live her dreams, not with what I have done to the world. Finnick- He deserved to live a long life with Annie, Finn and the baby they lost. They would have had one perfect family that he could live with forever! He deserved to have a family full of kids! You Daddy, you deserved to live and keep Mum happy and out of that dark place she goes in when she is depressed. I'm over living this life that I don't deserve. Take my life so everyone else can live in peace from my murderous plans that have set up in my life. Just take my life! Daddy, PLEASE!" I scream, tears spilling continuously from my eyes.

"I'm done. Just… I'm done!" I cry, before resting my head against the trunk and crying myself into a sleeping state.

* * *

 _#_

 _The woods is a faded in a way that I would think of a memory. I look around me and I see the cabin my father and I used to sit in after hunting for a long time or after we swam in the lake down the bottom of the short hill separating the two. I turn my head around after hearing a rustle, but nothing comes into view and then I turn back around to be greeted by four figures. A man with Seam grey eyes, dark Seam hair, olive skin and a familiar body structure I have not seen in years- My father. A young girl with features way too familiar- blue eyes, blonde hair in two braids and pale skin- Prim. A young man with bronze hair and green eyes- Finnick. The other person is a little boy about five or six years old with Seam features like my father standing before me, but a facial structure that I am way too accustomed too- Hunter._

 _The first person I run too is my father, he engulfs me in his arms and I start to cry instantly. He coos the same things in my ear that he would have years ago. This makes me cry harder. He kisses my head and then pushes me so he can see me. He smiles again and then kisses my fore head._

 _"My baby girl…" He starts, breathing the words as he would have when I was ten._

 _"… What were you thinking?" He asks._

 _"I can't live anymore. I just…"_

 _"I've never heard something so stupid in my life!" My father exclaims._

 _"Of course you can, Katniss." Prim says._

 _"Prim…" I breathe, walking over to her and bringing her into my embrace._

 _"I'm sorry I never said goodbye. You know how bad it all was…" I say, thinking back to when no one told me about Willow's possibility of dying._

 _"It's okay. I knew that everything was too much for you. We should have never kept it between us." Prim states._

 _"I never should have run off." I say._

 _"Not then and not just before." I hear Finnick say._

 _"Finnick." I breathe his name and I go over and hug him too._

 _"He's right, baby girl. Peeta and Willow are missing you so much." My father says._

 _"I've killed so many people. I killed you all…"_

 _"No you haven't." My father says._

 _"You didn't kill us!" Finnick and Prim exclaim._

 _"I killed you… Hunter." I say, turning to my little boy on the end next to Finnick._

 _"Hello Mummy." Hunter says, running to me and wrapping his arms around my waist._

 _I wrap my arms around him and I bury my head in his dark hair, starting to cry again. I stand holding him for a while, becoming familiar with my son for whatever amount of time that I have left. My father touches my shoulder and then I lift my head up and I look at my father, Finnick and Prim._

 _"You can't die, Katniss." My father starts._

 _"Yes, I have too. I don't want to kill any more people! I have already got another one that will join you four soon." I say, thinking of my beautiful Ash._

 _"It would just be better, so I could be with all five of you." I continue._

 _"Don't ever talk like that, baby girl." My father states, subtly._

 _"No one needs me." I say._

 _They all start laughing. After a few long seconds of them laughing at my truth, Finnick says,_

 _"Are you even hearing yourself?"_

 _"Yes."_

 _"Just, for a second, think about who you dying would affect…"_

 _"I have…"_

 _"Properly." My father instructs._

 _I do as he asks._

 _As soon as I start, my brain instantly leads to Peeta. He would be so broken that he would probably kill himself. But, he couldn't do that because of Willow. She will be devastated. Even Ash would be if I killed myself now. He would cry for me, but I wouldn't be there to comfort him. Willow would cry and scream for me, even if she knew what was going on. Johanna would kill me because she couldn't not have her best friend. Gale would be the most devastated, besides Peeta and my children of course. Haymitch would want to kill me along with Johanna, for being so stupid. But Peeta, I could never hurt him like that. I have hurt him too much to hurt him anymore. I have to go back. I can't die. I can't, even if I am not dealing with life well. I have to be there for Peeta, Willow and Ash for as long as I can possibly get. I need to go back. I need to find Peeta. I can't leave him. I love him too much for that._

 _"I have to go back! You're right I cannot die. I need to be with my family." I exclaim._

 _I kneel down and wrap my arms around my little boy. His small arms wrap around my neck and he nestles his head into the crook of my neck. I pull away and look him in his beautiful Seam grey eyes that I've never seen since now._

 _"Hunter, I love you so much and I just want to hold you forever. But, your father and siblings need me. I really don't want to go, but I suppose it' for the best." I tell my son._

 _"It's okay, Mummy. I was going to make you go anyway. Please tell Willow and Ash that I love them. And give Daddy a big kiss and hug for me and tell him that I love him too, please?" He requests._

 _"Of course, baby. I love you." I say, kissing his head._

 _"I love you too, Mummy." He says._

 _I walk over to Finnick and I give him a big hug._

 _"I'll tell Annie and Finn that you love them." I say._

 _"Thank you." He breathes._

 _"And, for both your futures sake and mine- Watch out for Finn sneaking into your house in a decade or so." He says._

 _I pull back and I give him nothing more than confusion in my expression. This make Finnick and Prim laugh._

 _"Finn is going to be just like his father when he is in his teenage years." Prim says._

 _"Meaning?" I ask, still confused._

 _"Finn and Willow are going to get together when they are older, dummy." Prim says._

 _"What?"_

 _"We can see the future. We can see everything up here." My father states._

 _"I saw your wedding when Peeta threw you the bread." He continues._

 _"So, my baby girl is going to marry your son?" I ask, looking to Finnick._

 _"Yes, well from what we can see. The circumstances change when a part of the future is altered." Prim says._

 _"Listen to you with your smart words." I say, walking to her and hugging her tightly._

 _"I love you, little duck. I will always love you." I say._

 _"I love you too, Katniss. I will always be with you, Peeta and your children." She says._

 _"You'll like Ash." I say to her._

 _"I like all of your children." She says, pulling back and smiling at me._

 _"You said that you can see the future, right?" I ask, hoping I can get a little answer out of them._

 _"Yes, but we aren't telling you anything. It'll spoil the surprise." Finnick states._

 _"You already told me that Finn is going to end up with Willow. Why can't I know something?" I ask._

 _"Because everything happens for a reason and if you find out something, it could change everything." My father replies._

 _"Okay then." I sigh, giving up about finding out if I will have another child._

 _"Can I tell Peeta about Willow and Finn?" I ask, seeing if that will change things that could happen in the future, they nod._

 _"Daddy…" I sigh, walking into his open arms._

 _I stand holding him for a while, he whispers things into my ear like he used too and it makes me feel like I am ten again and not almost twenty._

 _"I've missed you for so long." I whisper, my eyes growing watery._

 _"I know you have. I've missed you too. But you need to worry about other things now, rather than missing your old man." He jokes._

 _This makes me laugh a little more. He pulls me back and holds my shoulders at arms-length apart._

 _"I know that you and Peeta were never anything in those days when I was there, but I knew that he would eventually confess his love for you. Lukiah and I always had little chats when we traded the squirrels. He used to tell me about that little crush Peeta has on you. I always knew he would be the one for you. He was just such a sweet and innocent little boy that just loved you. Since you are already married, you probably don't need my approval, but just tell him that I do approve of him. I know he is a great man and will always put you and the kids ahead of everything else. You always remember that, okay?"_

 _"Yes, Daddy." I answer, truthfully._

 _Out of nowhere, Peeta's parents and brothers come into the picture. His father is smiling at me with a smile that resembles Peeta's. His brothers- Brenson and Redrick standing with their faces smirking like- from what Peeta has said- was always on their faces. His mother has a small smile on her face and it's the first time I have seen a smile on her face- ever._

 _"Robert and I always knew that you would end up with Peet." Lukiah says._

 _"We did too. Peet wouldn't EVER shut up about you. You were all he talked about. So, I knew eventually he would get the girl he wanted so badly." Brenson says._

 _This makes me smile._

 _"Peet was always going to eventually get the guts to talk to you. Then telling the country he was in love with you before you even knew, classic. Only Peet would do such a thing." Redrick states._

 _"He's a very unique specimen, isn't he?" I say with a smile._

 _"Most definitely." Lukiah answers._

 _"Despite my hatred for all you Seam people, I am happy that you and my son are together. We are very proud parents and grandparents. I'm sorry to both of you for what I did to the two of you. I know I am never going to make it up, but do you forgive me for my horrible and atrocious attitude towards you all?" Melvainia says._

 _"I suppose I can, but I know it will take a long time for Peeta too. But he will. He is too kind and considerate to stay mad at someone, even if you did the worst things to him." I say between my gritted teeth._

 _"Tell him I am so sorry. Please. That's all I want." She says, her words catching with her eyes growing full of tears._

 _"I will. There will still be a big part in the two of us that hates you for everything you ever did too him!" I say forcefully._

 _"I understand."_

 _"You'll tell him that we love him and that we miss him so much, right?" Lukiah says._

 _"You can count on that." I promise._

 _"We miss playing pranks on him!" Brenson states._

 _"I bet." I say with a little laugh._

 _"Tell him that we play enough tricks on each other here to make up for us not playing tricks on him down there."_

 _"Of course, I think that'll get a chuckle out of him." This makes all of us here smile and laugh._

 _"Tell little Willow and Ash that we all love them. Even though we aren't ever going to meet them, we are looking out for them up here." Lukiah says._

 _"Definitely. They would love you all so much. Definitely their Uncles. Willow would love you guys so much." I say._

 _"We are very proud Uncles of such a beautiful girl. Got that beauty from you. Not in the slightest from Peet." Brenson exclaim._

 _"You are a very mean brother." I answer with a laugh._

 _"I know, but we love him heaps so that makes up for it." Brenson states._

 _I go over to them and then hug every one of them, embracing Lukiah for longer as he says,_

 _"I'm very honoured for you to name your son after me."_

 _"It was what Peeta wanted and I was absolutely happy to agree." I reply._

 _"Again, I'm extremely honoured. Thank you."_

 _After I have hugged them all they wave and then disappear into the air, leaving me with my father, Prim, Finnick and Hunter._

 _"Alright, now you better get back before they think you are dead." My father says._

 _"Yes, sounds like a good idea." I say._

 _I step back and I look around my surroundings to see nothing that I could possibly return home from._

 _"Umm… How do I get back?" I ask._

 _"The same way you would tell me when I would have a nightmare…"_

 _"Pinch yourself." Prim states._

 _"This isn't a nightmare though, it's anything but a nightmare. It's the best dream I've had in a very long time." I confess._

 _"Well, sorry to say but you have to wake up from this dream. Peeta and Johanna are so close to you. Now, pinch yourself before I pinch you." Finnick says with his signature smile on the end._

 _"I love you all so much. I'll never forget you. I miss you so much. I love you." I say before I put my fingers on my arm and I pinch as hard as I can._

 _#_

* * *

I jump awake inhaling a deep breath. I look around and see that I am still sitting against the big tree trunk, the snow surrounding me. The snow has stopped falling, but the temperatures are dropping as I can see the world around me growing darker. I'm just pushing myself up from the ground when I hear,

"Katniss! Katniss, come on where are you?!"

Peeta.

"Peeta!" I call out.

"Katniss!" He yells.

"Peeta!" I yell back as I gain my posture.

I run out from the tree and I see him running towards me looking- puffed, worried and sadness filling his eyes.

I run straight into his arms and tears start to slip from my eyes. We hold onto each other tightly as we are reunited from my previous runaway. I can hear Peeta crying that is muffled through my shirt.

"Peeta, I'm so…"

"Sshh. Don't talk." Peeta instructs.

I do as he asks. I nestle my head into his shoulder and I hold him tighter, if even possible. We stand there for ages, holding onto each other, knowing that I am never going to run off in a time like this with so much mourning around. I did when Prim and Finnick died, but I am not going to do that this time. I am just going to have to keep my head strong and fight through the pain that we are all going to live through.

"Sorry to break up the reunion, but it'd getting dark and people are expecting us back home." I hear Johanna say, breaking our silent reunion.

I pull back from Peeta slightly and I see Johanna standing back, looking around at the surrounding opening.

"You're right." I answer.

"Do you know how to get back?" Johanna asks.

"I'm sure I could find it back." I answer.

I slide my arms down Peeta's arms and I look up to him, leaning in and pressing my lips gently against his. It's only short, but it speaks so much.

"We'll talk when we get back home." I say when our lips are separated.

He nods and then I take his hand and we all go walking into the woods, finding our way back home.

* * *

"Look, who's there, Willow?" I hear Effie say.

We have walked into our house and Haymitch, Effie and Sky are all here with Willow and Ash. As we come into the living room and Effie sees me, she says that and Willow's head whips up into our direction.

"Mummy!" She exclaims, pushing herself from Effie's grips.

Willow get onto the ground and then runs into my legs, holding onto one tightly. I reach down and I pick her up, resting her on my hip and holding her against my body tightly as she holds onto me like it's a lifeline.

"Oh baby." I breathe, nestling my head into her small shoulder.

"I love you, Mummy! Don't run off gain!" Willow exclaims.

It breaks my heart to hear my little girl say such a thing to her mother. No daughter should have to ask such a thing and I am never going to let my daughter say such a thing, again.

"Never again, baby. I'm so sorry, Willow. I really am. I'll never do it again. I love you too, so much!" I whisper into her ear.

Her body starts to shake and then her cries fill the room. I try and comfort her, but she just cries harder and that makes me cry. After a while, Willow's cries become lesser and then a more powerful cry begins. I look up from Willow's shoulder and I see Haymitch trying to calm Ash who lays in his arms. I look over to Peeta and he is looking sadly at Willow and I. I pass Willow to Peeta and then I go over to Haymitch and he passes over Ash. I start to slowly rock him around, 'sshhing' him until he starts to calm a little bit.

"I think he must be hungry, he's been crying and then falling asleep on and off for hours. I didn't know what to do." Effie states.

"He must be. I haven't fed him since before the funeral." I reply.

"We should go and leave you guys alone." Haymitch says.

"You don't have too." Peeta says.

"I know that, but you guys need to be alone." Haymitch concludes.

"We'll catch up with you soon. We are a house down and a phone call away." Haymitch explains.

"Okay. Thank you for looking after Willow and Ash today." Peeta thanks.

"You're welcome. Anytime. Just not the same circumstances…" Haymitch says directly at me.

"It won't happen again." I conclude.

"Mmhmm." Haymitch says.

"See you." They say and then they are gone.

"I'll make dinner if you want to go up and feed Ash and put him to bed." Peeta offers weakly.

"Yeah, alright." I agree just as weakly, nodding my head along before I walk upstairs.

I sit down in the rocking chair and then I feed Ash. He must have been really hungry because he was feeding for almost ten minutes. When he is finished, I stand up and I burp him and then rock him to sleep. When he is asleep, I rock him just to make sure he is asleep before I put him gently into the beautiful crib Peeta built and designed. I turn on the mobile above his crib and then a simple soft lullaby plays as the pictures move, also created by Peeta. I turn the star lights surrounding the walls, illuminating the room before shutting off the regular light and admiring the room and walking out with the baby monitor that Johanna recommended.

When I get downstairs, Peeta is standing over the stove adding some vegetables to the pot and Willow is sitting in the middle of the floor, playing with her stuffed sea turtle Annie gave her. She sees me and calls out my name and I go and sit down next to her.

"Hello little girl." I say, pulling her into my lap.

She starts to move the turtle around in the air, making the turtle swim in the air, imagining it is water. As I watch my daughter, I think about what Finnick said about her and Finn getting married when they are older. It makes me smile just thinking about it.

"Sea tortoles mind me of Finn." She says.

"I bet they do. Do they also remind you of Uncle Finnick?" I ask.

"Yeah." She says bluntly.

"That's good. You're Uncle Finnick misses you very much. The same he does- me, your daddy, Aunty Annie, Finn- he misses all of us. Same with Aunty Prim." I say, looking at her sideways.

"Really?" She asks.

"Yeah."

"How you know, Mummy?"

"They told me. The same with your grandpa- my daddy and then your other grandpa and grandma- daddy's mum and dad. They all love you and miss you, even though you never met them."

"I love them too." She says, nestles her head into my shoulder, now moving the turtle along my arms and legs.

"Your Uncle Brenson and Uncle Redrick love you too. You would love them. They are Daddy's brothers. They used to always play tricks on Daddy and tease him for loving me." I say, matter-of-factly.

"They sound mean." She says.

"They loved Daddy lot so it made up for the tricks and teasing." I say with a little laugh.

"I still love them. They love Daddy, so me love them." Willow says.

"How did you know that?" I hear Peeta ask.

I look up and I see him standing staring at us, spatula in hand, his eyes wide and confused.

"It's a long story. I'll tell you when she is asleep." I say.

He nods and then turn back to look at the food in the pot and says,

"Dinners, ah… umm… ready, by the way." He stutters.

"Okay." I answer.

"Willow are you going to have some grown-up food with Mummy and Daddy?" I ask.

"Yes, peas." She says.

"Alright." I say, holding her to my chest as I stand and walk to the table.

I place Willow in her highchair and then I grab the bowl of pasta he hands me. I place it on the bench behind me and then I pull out a plastic bowl for Willow and I hand it to Peeta as he hands me the other bowl. I take the bowls down to the table and then I sit down with the cutlery. Peeta joins us and he feeds Willow even though I said I would. He's been very distant ever since we started to walk back home after he found me. I suppose his mind is somewhere else, maybe thinking about his family since I was just talking about it before. I look up from my food and I see Peeta looking very upset. His eyes flicker from Willow to me and we stare at each other for a while. All I see in his eyes is sadness and a bit of anger and I know that could only be for me. My eyes start to tear up and before he can see this, I let my eyes drift down to the food before I just stare at my hands.

When Willow and I are finished eating, I abruptly stand from the table and then place mine and Willow's plates in the sink before I take her from the chair and I travel upstairs to her room. I then bathe her and clothe her before giving her milk so she will go to sleep. She loves her juice when she wakes up, but to fall asleep- she couldn't have gone without her milk. When she is done, I rock her until she falls asleep and then I place her in the crib and I walk out the room, turning on her twinkle lights before I exit. I leave the door ajar before walking down the hall and down the stairs.

I find Peeta sitting in the lounge, just staring at his hands. I walk to the chair across from him and I sit down, looking from the ground to him and back down again. I hear him take in a deep breath before saying very softly,

"You've never mentioned my brothers. You've never told Willow about them. Willow never even knew I had brothers. She didn't know she had real Uncles that were dead. My mother and father, besides when we would talk about naming Hunter, Lukiah- that is all the time we have talked about them. Why… ha… why are you only now talking about them?" Peeta asks, stuttering.

"I told you that I would tell you when Willow was asleep." I say.

"She's asleep now. Please tell me what went through your head while you were alone this afternoon."

"I was over everything. I didn't want to live anymore. I failed everyone…"

"You never failed me." Peeta interrupts.

"Don't interrupt me, I did fail you just like I failed everyone else." I say before taking a deep breath and beginning again.

"I was screaming at the world to take my life so I wouldn't take anyone else's. I was screaming at my dad and Prim. I failed them and I just wanted to be with them. Then I fell asleep and I was by the lake and the lake house. My father was there, Prim and Finnick were too. Hunter was too, but he was around seven and not a baby. They convinced me that I couldn't die because I had you, Willow and Ash to be there for, no matter how short the time was."

"Your family came too near the end. Your father said that he and my father both knew we would end up together and that we was very proud and honoured for our child to be named after him. Your brothers told me that you talked about me all the time and that you would never shut up about me because you loved me so much…" He chuckles at this.

"They said that for you to love me so much, you would have eventually got me and you did. They wanted me to tell you that they are playing enough tricks on each other up there that its making up for all the pranks they can't play on you."

"They always played pranks on me. It would be both mean and hilarious." Peeta states more out in the open than interrupting me.

"They said that they love you so much so that made up for all the mean pranks and teases they would play on you. Your mother changed heaps though, you would be very confused to see her the same way but smiling and the words that came out of her mouth, they were pleasant and kind- forgiving actually."

"What did she say?"

"She asked if I could forgive her for everything she ever did. She likes me now apparently. She was happy that you got me, despite her hate for all 'us Seam people'. She wanted both of us to forgive her for her horrible attitude and atrocious actions towards us. I told her that I did, but both of us would still have a huge part inside us that would hate her because of everything she ever did to you."

"Hmm…" Peeta sighs, looking across the ground before her eyes flickered back to mine.

"She really asked for us to forgive her? Doesn't sound like her." Peeta says, pondering what I have said in his mind.

"I know. I told you that she was different. You won't even recognise it was her." I state.

"Are they watching now?"

"I assume so."

Peeta takes a deep breath, looks up to the roof and says,

"I forgive you, Mum. But, like Katniss told you… I will still hate you for everything wrong you ever did."

I hear a twinkle of wind charms outside and I know that was Peeta's mother saying 'Thank you'.

"Your brothers also wanted me to tell you that they love you and they miss you. The same with Lukiah." I announce.

"I miss you too, Dad, Brenson and Redrick. I love you guys so much." He says to the roof again.

"Hunter loves you. Prim does. Finnick does. My father approves of you, so you're in." I say with a light chuckle.

"I love you guys too. Thanks for your blessings, Robert." Peeta states.

"Dad always loved you. Apparently Lukiah and Robert used to always talk about us when my dad sold Lukiah squirrels. They knew from the beginning that you and I were going to end up being together." I tell him.

"I was going to stop at nothing to get you. My brothers knew that very well." Peeta says with a smile and laugh, looking up at me.

It's the first time that he has smiled at me since… I can't remember. This morning, I think. I smile back, but then he starts to think again and that smile fades.

"Katniss, you know that you can't just run off when you can't handle something. There are people you have to think about when you do something like that. I know that I would eventually find you, but Willow and Ash. They need you almost as much as I do. I know that sometimes it gets too much for you, but this running away because you can't face the truth has to stop. Please promise me that you will just talk to me or Haymitch or Gale instead of running off. Willow and Ash need to know where you are so they can ask for me to take them to you. You have to be that strong girl that I love. I still love this weak one, but I love the strong one more. The strong Katniss has to conjure the weak Katniss. We need you, Katniss! Especially now with everything going on- Hunter's death, Ash's illness- we need you more than ever. Don't give up on us!"

Peeta has made his way over to me, kneeling in front of me, taking me hands into his. His eyes stare directly into mine begging for me to answer.

"I'm not going to go off again. Never again." I answer softly.

"That's a positive then." Peeta says, lacing our fingers together.

He then leans his head up and presses his lips to mine. It's a kiss full of forgiveness, hope and overall- love.

Peeta pulls me down onto the ground with him and we sit, kneeling on the ground, our lips never leaving the others. His hands snake around my waist while mine cup his cheeks, then wrapping around his neck, my fingers gliding through his hair. Peeta pulls back, his fore head touching mine, our noses presses snuggly together, our lips just barely apart.

"God, I hate this wait for six weeks thing." Peeta mumbles.

I let out a little laugh and so does he.

"It's the worst." I mumble back.

"Come on. Let's just go and get some sleep while we can." Peeta replies tenderly.

"Okay." I answer.

We then sleepily make our way back to our bedroom and we fall asleep almost instantly, awaiting for more nightmares to enter our minds.

* * *

The next couple of days go by slowly and full of new memories, without regrets. We are now living in the moment, cherishing every second as it comes. There are moments in the day where I need a minute alone for me to get my bearings back from thinking about Hunter, but when I return to my family, we are all happy and laughing again. Effie gave us a camera and we use it all the time. Taking silly pictures of each other, taking pictures of moments that we have to remember, taking ones that are just too damn cute too not take a picture. Willow loves smiling for the camera, it's just her favourite thing I think. She loves to take the camera off Peeta when he is taking a picture of me and then taking a picture of him instead. It's family moments like that in which I laugh and are thankful for everything that we do have now. Even if it does require sacrifices that we cannot undo.

Willow loves holding Ash, just studying him. The way she looks at her brother is one of nothing more than love. She loves him so much. Willow and Ash have this connection that cannot be broken by anything. When Willow touched him for the first time, he opened his eyes for her. When Willow held him for the first time the day after Hunter's funeral, Ash laughed for the first time. Ash isn't as joyful as Willow was as a baby, but what we have is perfect enough. There are moments for all of us when we miss Hunter. The house seems kind of empty without that other beautiful bouncing boy that Peeta and I created. Through-out pretty much the whole pregnancy, I knew that at the end of it we would have two baby boys in the house. I was prepared for that, but without one of them- everything just seems wrong.

We miss our little Hunter dearly and we do visit him every day. It doesn't turn into something emotional, it's something different. It gives me a sense of security and fullness. We talk to him about our day and all I can picture is that little boy that I saw in that dream who said he was my son. I wouldn't doubt it for a second either. I just wish that Peeta saw our son too. If he was the one to see Hunter, Prim, Finnick and his family- he could have drawn what they look like now. I cannot do that. I have absolutely no artistic ability and I cannot do anything about it. Peeta has tried to teach me when he teaches Willow new techniques, but it just ends in my little girl laughing at me for not being able to do something that she can and she is almost two. In the end, we just end up with paint splattered all over each other. Leading into washing ourselves up, whilst eating Peeta's beautiful pastries.

When Willow isn't putting me to shame with her artistic abilities, I am sitting down with Ash cradled in my arms, watching them both paint and draw. It fills me up with joy and happiness. The way Peeta's eyebrows knit together when he is teaching Willow. The way his lips curl up when Willow does something perfect. The sound of Willow squealing with joy as she does something right. The setting sounds and looks happy and it makes me so happy to see such a beautiful thing. It breaks my heart that Ash will never get to experience the beauty of his father's beautiful paintings. Or the beauty and complexity of painting itself. I can see that Ash would be so into art, if he could live long enough to be able to create works of art. And to see them in the first place.

* * *

"Mummy?"

"Mummy?" I hear again.

I groan and then I turn from Peeta's chest and I see the top of Willow's head on the side of the bed.

"Willow? How did you…?"

"I climbed out! Aren't you proud, Mummy?" Willow asks, a big smile spread across her face.

"I don't know whether to be proud of you, Willow or angry?" I say, surprised about Willow's new accomplishments.

"Why you be angy?" Willow asks, her head turned to the side to show her confusion.

"Because my little girl has just climbed out of her bed when we don't have another one for her." I say, running my finger across her face.

"Did I hear correctly? Did my little princes climb out of her crib?" Peeta asks, groggily.

"Yes, Daddy! You proud of me?" Willow asks, climbing onto the bed, sea turtle in hand.

"I am…"

Peeta leans over me and then picks up Willow who was struggling to get up on our high bed. She squeals with excitement and then he falls onto the flat mattress again. I turn and see Willow laying along Peeta's chest.

"… very proud of my little girl!" He exclaims, leaning down and kissing her head.

I lean my head on Peeta's shoulder and I grab Willow's hand in mine.

"I suppose we can always get you a bed…" I say more like a suggestion than a comment.

"A big bed?" Willow ask, gasping and sitting up on Peeta's torso.

"Maybe?" I say, leaning in and kissing her cheeks, making her giggle.

I hear a crackled cry from the baby monitor on my bedside table and I let go of Willow's hand and I grab the monitor and I see fuzzy picture of Ash squirming around.

"I've got him." I say, jumping out of the bed, leaving Willow and Peeta to have some more father-daughter time.

I walk into his room and I pick him up from his crib.

"Hey Ash. Don't cry, Mummy's here. Sshh."

When he is nestled against my chest, his loud cries turn into soft whimpers.

"There we go. Sshh. You're okay. You're okay." I whisper.

Peeta and I were constantly on call last night. His cries at night are getting worse. The sound is of pain instead of one for food or comfort. It's getting painful to hear and his medication isn't doing that much good, I assume anyway. I check to see if he needs anything, but after another short round of cries, he tells me he needs food. So I go downstairs, make him a bottle and I put his morning medication in the milk- as directed of course, and I head back upstairs.

"Did Ash wake you up last night?" I hear Peeta ask Willow.

"No, Daddy." She says.

"That's good." He answers.

"How much longer we have with Assh, Daddy?" Willow asks.

"A few more weeks, but that's enough time. He loves being here with us and we are making his time here count, so we had memories of him like we did you- when you were his age." Peeta replies.

"I love Assh, Daddy. I don't want him to go." Willow says, I can hear she is on the verge of tears herself.

"I know you love him, princess. None of us want him to go, but we have to let him. It's just how it was supposed to be. Assh loves you more than he loves me." Peeta then says the last bit with what could only be- happiness.

"No, Daddy! He love you more than me!" Willow exclaims.

"No, he opened his eyes for you when you first touched him. He gave his first laugh when you first held him. If we was going to be around longer, he would talk to you for the first time. He would walk for you. He would say a complete sentence for you. He loves you more than you know, princess. You give him hope and happiness. Maybe it's a big sister thing?"

Peeta's revelation makes me think. Maybe it is a big sister thing. Prim smiled in my arms first out of everyone. She ran to me when she could barely walk to Dad. She only sang to me. She always came to me before everyone. Younger siblings must really adore their older siblings, more than we ever knew. Because those realizations just now were ones I never thought about until Peeta's question filled my mind.

Ash squirms in my arms and that brings me back to reality. I then walk into the bedroom and I sit down on the bed, my back resting against the headrest.

"There's my boy." Peeta exclaims.

"Yes, here's your boy. And my boy too." I say, cradling him and putting the bottle in his mouth.

"Mummy?" Willow says, getting my attention.

"Yes, baby girl?"

"Did Aunty Prim love you?"

"Of course she did, princess. Why ask such a thing?" Peeta asks.

"Because you said Ash love me lots and me wondering if Aunty Prim loved you lots." Willow says.

"She does, sweetie. Your Aunty Prim loved me just like Ash love you. It's a big sister thing. They just love you too much for you to not love them back." I say to her.

"Okay, Mummy." She says, leaning down on Peeta's chest.

I hear a little gurgling noise in my lap and I see Ash's mouth covered with milk.

"Oh baby, I'm sorry. Peeta, can you pass me the towel there, please?"

"Sure honey." He says, passing the towel over.

"Thanks." I say, taking it and wiping the milk from around Ash's mouth.

"There we go, buba." I say, securing the bottle back in his mouth.

"Mummy?"

"Yes, Willow?"

She is full of questions today! I think it's just her age. She is almost two and maybe all two year olds have hundreds of questions. Not a bad thing. Willow has always been the intrigued type, but now it's just question after question. And I am fine with that.

"Was it like this when me Ash's age?" She asks.

I look down to Peeta and he smiles, running his fingers down Willow' back.

"Not that much different. Except we were in 13 not here." I say.

"Why?"

"Because your father and I had to stay in 13 while they rebuilt 12 after they bombed it." I say, trying to keep my words as distant from the games as I can.

"Will it get bomb again?" She asks.

"Bombed and no. We are safe now." I say, leaning over and kissing her head.

"Good. Cause me wanna live here forever." She says.

"We will happily let you stay here forever, Willow. You can stay here as long as you like. Even when you are all old and wrinkly, like Mummy." Peeta teases.

I gasp and I hit him in the arm.

"I do not have wrinkles thank you very much, Peeta!" I exclaim.

"Then what is… that… right there?" Peeta asks, pointing to my fore head.

"I hate you." I say with a chuckle.

"I don't want wrinkles like Mummy!" Willow says, more serious than what she should be acting like- too much time with Johanna is what I blame it on.

"Yeah, I don't want wrinkles like Mummy either." Peeta says.

I turn my head to him and I glare at him, trying my hardest to keep a straight face while laughing inside.

"Okay, I'm sorry. You don't want to end up like Haymitch. He is old and has wrinkles." Peeta takes back.

"That's better."

"Me definitely don't wanna look like Uncle Haymitch!" Willow exclaims, scrunching up her little nose.

This makes me laugh something that I have not laughed in ages. I have laughed in the past few days, but this is the hardest I have laughed in a long time.

"If me grow old, me want to look like Mummy. Mummy is beautiful." Willow says, breaking our laughter.

This little comment melts my heart into a puddle of goo. Peeta lets out a very adoring 'Aww' which makes this comment mean so much more.

"Oh baby." I sigh, leaning in and giving her a big kiss on the cheek.

"It's true, Mummy. I want to grow up and look like you!" She exclaims.

"You could probably have high standards than that baby girl." I say, looking down to Ash who is now done with the bottle and is nodding back off to sleep.

"Nope! I want to look like you, Mummy!" She says.

I cannot help but laugh and smile like an idiot at this. Willow has Peeta's gift of being able to melt anyone's heart! I look over to Peeta and he is smiling and admiring me- nothing out of the ordinary. I lean over to him and I press my lip softly against his. Not a second later, Willow has kissed my cheek and Peeta and I turn and kiss her on both of her cheeks, laughing a little. I could not want anything more than what I already have here. This is all that I want in the world and nothing more except- time.

* * *

After we eventually got out of bed, Peeta made breakfast and then we just pottered around the house, with nothing important to do. That's until the phone rang that afternoon, the sound of the phone buzzes through the house.

"Katniss, can you get that?" Peeta yells from the kitchen.

"Yes." I say walking to the phone, picking it up on the fourth ring.

"Hello, Katniss Mellark speaking?"

 _"Katniss?"_ The voice asks.

"This is she." I state.

 _"This is Adriana."_ She says.

"Oh, Adriana. Hey." I say.

 _"Hi, I have some good news for you. Can I first ask how the funeral for Hunter went? If it's no problem me asking?"_

"Oh no, it's fine. The funeral was emotional, as expected. But it has made me more aware of living more in the moment. So we are enjoying every second as it comes with Ash." I say looking into the kitchen, seeing Peeta balancing Willow on his hip so she can see Ash in the basket on the kitchen table.

 _"Well that sounds good. And you will be pleased to know that there will be more seconds with Ash."_ She says, I can almost hear a smile on her face.

"I'm sorry? I don't understand?"

 _"There is a cure for Ash!"_ She exclaims.

A cure? A cure! My baby has a cure! He can be with us longer! My baby is not slipping away as quickly as we thought! My baby Ash!

I let out a little squeal that must get Peeta's attention.

"Katniss? What is it?" He asks.

 _"But, it's not a cure that will last for forever. Only a few extra months, but its time with him you didn't originally have."_ Adriana says.

"Oh my god! That's better than anything. Oh my god, Adriana! Thank you so much!" I exclaim.

"Katniss, what's going on?" Peeta asks, now standing next to me.

"So, when do you want us in?" I ask.

 _"Now if you want it."_ She says.

"We will be right there! Oh gosh, Adriana! Thank you. See you soon."

 _"Bye Katniss. See you soon."_

I hit the phone on the receiver and I let out another screech, turning to throw my arms around Peeta.

"Will you tell me what's going on now?" Peeta asks.

"They have a cure for him! It's only for an extra few months, but it's a permanent cure! We get our baby boy for longer!" I exclaim, now looking straight into his eyes.

Peeta lets out an exasperated breath and then takes short breaths before a smile spreads across his face.

"Are… Are you serious?!" He exclaims.

"Yeah, they have the cure now. I don't care if we were going to do something. Now I am taking my baby to the hospital so he can get his cure!" I say, running into the kitchen.

"Can you go and get his carrier, Peeta?" I yell.

"Already on it!" He shouts from upstairs.

"Is Willow going to come with us?" Peeta asks, when he is walking into the kitchen.

"I don't know. We'll just ask her what she wants more."

"Willow?" I yell, grabbing her attention.

"Yes, Mummy?" She says, walking into the kitchen with her sea turtle dragging along the ground.

"Do you want to come with us to the hospital so Ash can get his new medicine or do you want to stay with Aunty Anna, Uncle Gale and Jason?"

"Aunty Anna! Aunty Anna! Hosibals smell yucky!" Willow exclaims.

"Okay baby. Let's go then."

We grab our coats and put them on. We put Willow into her little pink boots and white thick coat. We then leave with Ash all bundled up in the carrier that Peeta carries and we head over to Gale and Jo's.

I knock on the door three times and wait. Gale is the one to answer, baby laughter filling the silence.

"Hey Catnip." He greets.

"Hey Gale. Could Willow stay here for a few hours. We are going down to the hospital now and Willow here, doesn't like the smell of them." I say, brushing her hair back.

"Yeah, of course. But, why are you going to the hospital?" He asks.

"They have found a permanent cure for Ash. He can live for another few months instead of weeks. So, we are going to go and get it- whatever form it will be in." I announce.

"Oh that's great! We definitely can look after her. Jason is playing with his blocks while Jo is distracting him." He says, giving off a little laugh.

"I bet you were distracting him until we came to the door." I say, insinuating something most-likely true.

"Sorry, caught form the act!" Gale says, holding his hands up in defeat.

"Yeah, so we will be back soon. We don't know how long this is going to take." Peeta says.

"Take as long as you need. Even if you want to go somewhere else, go ahead. We love having Willow here." Gale says.

"Alright." I say.

I get down on the ground and I kneel beside Willow.

"Now, you be a good girl for Aunty Anna and Uncle Gale." I say to her.

"Yes, Mummy! I am always good for Aunty Anna and Uncle Gale." She says.

"I know, sweetie." I answer.

"Alright, I love you and we will be back before you know it." I say to her, bringing her into my arms.

She tightly wraps her arms around me and then I pull away and Peeta gets down and give her a kiss and says a few things to her too- just the essentials, I love you, I'll miss you, behave… That kind of thing. Willow then takes Gale's hand and we say goodbye before leaving Willow with the Hawthorne's.

* * *

We get to the hospital and we ask for Adriana and that she is expecting us. They make a quick phone call to let her know we have arrived and not a minute later she shows herself. She happily greets us and then leads us through the hospital until we are in the child section and she lets us into her office. We sit down and Peeta takes Ash out of the carrier and he passes him to me. I hold him securely in my arms and Adriana smiles at the sight.

"Well, as you know we have managed to find a cure for Ash. His condition is one that we could only give a month of survival for, give or take a few days. Now since someone has found out about Ash having this condition- and of course him being the Mellark's son- they gave a HUGE donation to the lab in order to help find a cure of some sorts to save Ash or at least give him a few more months. Our lab technicians have been working hard trying to find the cure to save Ash, but the only cure is one for two and a half months on top of the original time. So that' a plus side for your son and also for others with the same condition." Adriana brings us up to date.

"Wow, I never would have known someone to give a donation to save our child. Who was this sponsor?" Peeta asks.

"Unknown. He wanted to remain anonymous." Adriana says.

"Who would do that for us?" I ask them.

"It's beyond me, but I am so grateful for them and their VERY generous donation. They gave us the donations to help with the research to find the longer-lasting cure for Ash's disease. We will be forever grateful!"

"That's absolutely great." Peeta says.

"I just wish they could have given their name so we could figure out how we could repay them." I explain.

"So, do you want to get the antidote?" Adriana asks, raising from her chair on the other side of the desk.

"Yes!" Peeta and I both exclaim.

Adriana chuckles and then excuse herself to get the antidote. I sit back and I ponder about who could have given the donation. It must have been someone that new of our lives, recently. It could have been Haymitch. It sounds like something he could have done- donating money to help out his fellow tributes/Victors, keeping it anonymous, it could be him. It could also have been Gale. He would do something secretive like this to help us out, Johanna would have been pressing for something like that if Gale ever told her about it. But come to think about it, Johanna does have a big mouth and she would have spilled something to someone in our group. It could be someone from inside the hospital because we haven't been anywhere else besides home and the hospital for the last week. I have no idea. The only thing that I feel from this is complete happiness and relief from this unknown sponsor.

Adriana comes in a big box that looks cold, obviously to keep the antidote fresh. She sets it down on the desk and then opens it and white fog comes out, from the cold air. She pulls out a few vials that are blue in colour.

"If it's no trouble, can you sit on the bed with Ash?" Adriana asks me.

"Yeah, of course." I say, standing and walking to the bed and sitting down on it.

"Okay, so… This is going to cause Ash a bit of pain, but it's all for the best outcome. More time is better than no time." Adriana says.

"True." I answer.

"How long will he be in pain for?" Peeta asks.

"Only for the first few minutes of the antidote being injected. It's the pain of the medication taking immediate action. It might be ten minutes at the most. He will be fine." Adriana instructs, walking over and grabbing the needles.

She walks to Ash and I and flips her red hair to one side and then extracts the antidote from the first vial. She disposes of the vial and then comes close to me.

"Can you please take him from the onesie?" She instructs, as she goes to grab little Ash's arm.

I nod and then take the onesie from his body, leaving him in his diaper. I rest him in my arms so she can get to his arm.

"Okay, hold him tight so he doesn't squirm around." She says.

I do and then I nod so she can proceed. She then takes his small arm and turns it upwards and presses the needle into his skin in his forearm. Ash lets out a cry as he is now awake from the pain.

"It's okay, Ash. You're okay. Just a little longer." Adriana says.

"Sshh, baby. You're okay." I say, kissing his head.

Adriana drains the syringe of the antidote and then removes it and presses a cotton ball to the injection dot.

Ash cries for a few minutes and then he starts to simmer down a bit more. Adriana grabs another syringe and then fills it up with more of the antidote from another vial, two drained, two to go.

"So, these all need to be injected?" I ask.

"Yes, but in ten minute durations." She explains.

"Okay." I answer.

When the ten minutes have passed, he injects the second vial of antidote. This process continues for forty minutes until all the vials are empty. By the end of it, Ash is tired from crying and he just falls asleep. Adriana fills us in with everything that needs to happen, she gives us his new medicine that has to also be given as well as the original medicine, the instruction, everything that we could possibly know.

"Okay, that should be everything. So, just come in four weeks from now and we will give him the next dose of the antidote." Adriana finishes.

"So, will that be four vials again or…?"

"Just one. After the first dose, the following is just one every month until… his time is out. To put it clearly. Please don't get all sad about his condition because we have everything we can to boost his living time. And at this stage he will live until April some stage, so he will have a good four months of life with you guys. He has a beautiful sister and surrounding family, he will have lived those four months with nothing to regret. So, don't regret his life when he will have no regrets. Okay?"

"Of course, Adriana. You have no idea how happy we are with the time you have helped create for us and our baby. We are living in the moment now and not worry about the future, so we will take every day as it comes and we will make Ash a very happy boy." Peeta says.

"It's my pleasure to make you guys happy. So, I'll see you in a month?"

"Yes, see you in a month. Thank you again." I say, all of us standing and shaking hands.

"My pleasure. Bye." She says, holding the door for us and shutting it when we are out.

* * *

"So, Ash has another three months with us. He gets to grow up with Willow, Jason and Finn. He is going to pass… a very happy baby boy." I finish, telling Gale and Johanna.

"I just can't believe that they made that possible. And that sponsor, it's like being in the Games all over again, not knowing who gave the donation to help Ash and many other babies with his condition. It makes me wonder who else could possibly donate so much money to help boost the lives of small children." Johanna says.

"I know. At first I was like- Haymitch! Because that is just something that he would do for us and others like Ash." I say.

"It does sound like Haymitch." Johanna says.

"I will ask him, but if it was him he wouldn't tell unless he really wanted too. But, I feel like maybe it was maybe you- Gale, but then if Jo got drift of it, she would have not been able to shut her mouth." I say.

"Yeah, sound like Jo. But, it wasn't me and I should have done that. I was a brilliant idea and I wish that I thought of it." Gale says.

"No, if you did, I would forever be in-debt to you- like Peeta and I am towards this sponsor."

"It such a generous thing to do. The way you are going to have to find out about this is start with the basics and make a list of specific people that could have done something like this. First- someone that has money to just donate, like someone that has won the Games or helped out in the Rebellion, or someone that is an official to Panem- like Paylor or something." Gale interdicts.

"Yeah, your right." I say.

"Mmhmm, then secondly- someone who either has made contact with our families or has contacts everywhere, especially in a hospital." Peeta brings up.

"Yeah, I understand what you have got here. So now, you have someone that has to be related to our families, knows them, has money and has to have heaps of contacts. I know that you guys are in-debt to this person, but they wanted to remain anonymous. Theoretically, you should respect such a request." Johanna pipes up.

"I suppose your right, Jo."

"I'm always right!"

We laugh at this.

"It's true though, if they wanted to remain anonymous, then we should respect that." Peeta directs at me.

"I know, but I just want to thank him for what he has done. He has given us more time with our son, Peeta. That's more than anything we could have asked for in the world." I exclaim.

"I know, sweetie. Let's just save this conversation for another time. Now, let's barge in on Sky, Willow and Jason." Peeta says standing up.

"Sounds good." Gale answers, also standing and walking to the other room they are in.

"It does sound like a good idea." I say to Jo as we stand and follow them, Ash still in my arms.

We walk in and we all play together, laughing and just enjoying the time we have together. We were so lucky that we were at Jo and Gale's when we were, because we got to witness Jason stand for the first time by himself. Everyone was cheering and laughing at the new accomplishment from the little boy. We have come so far from where we were all those years ago, fighting for our survival, for what's right- now it's just a given and I am so happy about that. I am so proud of what we have all become. We have been given time for the things that some of us would have never dreamed of in other years. This is what we have got and I am never going to let it get away from me. Living in the 'now' is better than anything else in the entire world. Time has been given to us and we are not going to waste that, no matter what!

 **Okay, Hey. Sorry for the long time without the update. I had to write the chapter. I'm sorry for not chapter in what- two weeks. yeah, sorry guys! Usually I have a two chapters backed up, but I slowed down my writing a few weeks back and I ran out of chapters, so, I am sorry again. Please forgive me!**

 **Some of the things in this chapter and future chapters were never going to happen. At the start of my horrible thought with Hunter and Ash, I planned for Ash and Hunter to both die on the same day they were born, but that didn't happen. I felt sorry for Ash and everyone (I kNOW THEY ARE FICTIONAL BUT THEY HAVE FEELING THAT I HAVE TO RESPECT!), so I made Ash live for a month. But, then I got to thinking, Ash should make it past Willow's birthday (March 8, for future reference) so I bumped up his time alive. Then I gave him and the antidote to live until April. Something may happen, but IDK! You should be happy for me, I'm giving Ash a longer life than what originally intended. I'm sorry that I have killed the twins, but things have to happen for a reason.**

 **Now, what did you think of the chapter? Did you like the flashback with Mr Everdeen, Prim, Finnick, Older Hunter, Lukiah, Mrs Mellark, Brenson and Redrick? Did you like that Mrs Mellark wanted forgiveness (That was random! Believe me!)? Did you like the idea of Finn and Willow? Do you think it's too good to be true? Do you think Willow will eventually end up with someone else? Who do you think was the anonymous sponsor? Was it Haymitch? Was it an OOC? Was it a character from the books and movies that I never mentioned? Let me know you answers to questions like that. That'll make me happy!**

 **I want to thank my readers (You guys, DUH!) for all your support towards me and this fanfic! I never knew I would get this far with a story or ANYTHING like this. Fanfiction and writing has made me re-evaluate my life into thinking that writing is something I should pursue in the future! You guys make me the writer I am today with all your review and views and all that! I want to thank all you new comers who have read this and FTTE (Fight til the End) and stuck to it! I know my writing back then was HORRID! But, I have grown better at the writing as well as the story telling since last year. I want to thank you for sticking with me! Especially Isabela and Kat (Guests), you are both so lovely and make me so happy whenever you review! You have NO Idea! You guys have openly said on numerous occasions that you are my biggest fans and that makes me feel accomplished! Thanks guys! I love you! I love you all! Thank you and please review. I love you all so much and please await for the next upload with patience, it could take a while! everlark4ever75**

 **P.S- If you want to keep in contact with me on other social media or email, please let me know so I can give those details to you in another upload or private message. If something doesn't quite make sense, just keep in mind that I haven't proof-read it yet, I probably will in a few days and then I will update again. Sorry if some of the writing is shit! Hope you liked the longest chapter of them all!**

 **P.P.S- I updated the last chapter, changing the year. I stuffed up my whole calendar! I'm set back a year ahead... wait... does that even make sense?! I gave a little spoiler too! So now- 2115 is 2116. Sorry for my stupidity!**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16-

 **Peeta's POV**

It's been over a month since Ash was diagnosed with the antidote to give him a few more months with us. They have been the best thing in the entire world. I only go to the bakery on Mondays and Fridays, since my employees agree that I deserve time with my family and they have the bakery under control. Sometime I go in with Willow and we bake a few things together. She loves it. We paint almost every other day. We have painted the wall in the living room, next to the wall with all our pictures. I painted a beautiful snowy mountain, iced lake, sunset background that couldn't be more beautiful. We then got everyone in the family to come over- Haymitch, Effie, Sky, Johanna, Gale, Jason, Annie, Finn, Wendy- and we painted our hands all different colours and then placed them around the border of the winter landscape. The hands are all randomly placed with the names painted beneath them. It's perfect, it shows how much of a family we are. Willow and Finn got up to all kinds of mischief, putting handprints of each other as well as everyone else's clothes. It was so cute to say.

Katniss told me that Finnick and Prim had a vision while watching over us that Finn and Willow would eventually get married. Just thinking of when that day will come breaks my heart. I know that it's a good decade and a half away, but it makes me want to hold onto her so much tighter than I already am. If it was going to be anyone to take my daughter from me, I think that someone in the family that isn't actually related would be perfect. If they were in love, I would happily applaud them because I would approve of them straight away. If it was Finn or Jason or someone else, it would all be fine with me. I just hope that the person that take my little girl from me will treat her with as much respect and spoil her as much as I have. But, I just hope that no one will ever replace me. That would kill me.

We still don't know who was the anonymous sponsor for Ash's permanent cure. We got into contact with Beetee and he said that he would try and find where the payment was first paid. He managed to narrow that down to a few Districts- 13, 11, 4 and The Capitol. That got us thinking because we know people in every one of those Districts. 13- Hannah and Jason, 11- Rue's family, 4- Annie and Wendy, The Capitol- Caesar and Paylor. I don't know at all. It- for now- remains a mystery yet to be found out.

Yesterday was my little girl's second birthday and it was full of laughs. We gave Willow a new bed since her climbing out of her own crib incident, she was always climbing back out. We gave her bed covers and I painted one of her blank walls with purple butterflies and dragonflies. We got her a few other bits and pieces that she loves. I made her a big birthday cake that I decorated with my steady hand. She loved the cake almost as much as birthday presents. Everyone came over to celebrate. We played all sorts of games that I used to play at my friend's houses when I was a kid.

When everyone left, Willow ran upstairs and then jumped on her bed, ruining the perfectly made bed clothes. Katniss then went up there and she couldn't help herself when she joined her. It was the cutest thing to see and it became my new inspiration for my next painting. When they calmed down, Katniss made the bed again and then laid down in the bed as Willow went to sleep. I went in and found Katniss asleep there and it was another inspiration for more paintings. I then got Katniss and took her to bed, not waking Willow at all. I was about to go to sleep and then Ash woke up and I changed and fed him. After I nursed him back to sleep, I went into our room and I fell asleep next to my beautiful wife.

* * *

"Peeta! Peeta, wake up!" Katniss cries fill my ears.

My eyes fly open at the urgency of her tone. Her eyes are wide and terrified.

"What, Katniss? What is it?" I ask.

"Willow! She's gone… again." Katniss whisper the last thing.

My head fills with concern that makes me feel dizzy. I feel the exact thing that I felt when Katniss told me Willow was gone the first time after being in twelve for a few days. I shoot up from bed and then I get out.

"Okay! You go and look downstairs and I will get Ash so we can take him to Haymitch's while we look for her!"  
"I've already looked downstairs!" Katniss yells.

"Calm down, okay! Just go and get Ash's milk then." I say, concern still in my tone.

"Okay." She says, running downstairs.

I run into the wardrobe and I pull on a red shirt, black pants and socks before I head over to Ash's room.

I can't help myself but go into Willow's room first and just looking in there, in case she wasn't in there. I look under the bed, behind the door, in her wardrobe- nothing. Oh god! My little girl gone again. But this time it could have been two ways- her walking away or again, someone taking her. This time we don't know at all. I then tangle my hands in my hair and I let out a sob, a tear falling as I think about my poor little girl being gone- again! I'm a horrible father for letting such a thing happen to her. I am terrible! I run into the hallway and into Ash's room. When I get in there, it is quiet and cosy, I can't figure that out yet. When I get to Ash's crib and I look down and I run back out and down the stairs to get Katniss.

"Katniss." I say, grabbing her attention from making the milk for him.

All I see is her stumbling around, dropping the container and picking it up again before throwing it in the sink in frustration.

"Katniss!" I say louder as she slides down to the ground, tears streaming down her face.

I walk over to her and I see her in a mess on the floor. Milk, water, tears- Katniss is covered with all of it.

"Katniss, come on…" I say, picking her up by her arms.

"She's gone because of me. I did this. I am a horrible mother. I should have never had a child. I am not ever going to be fit to have a child. I am a hopeless wreck." Katniss cries as we walk upstairs.

"No you aren't. Sshh." I say.

I walk into Ash's room and then she turns to me, not facing the crib.

"He's gone too isn't he? I lost both of my children- wait- all THREE of my children!" Katniss shrieks.

"Katniss, it's okay. Just look…" I say, walking to the crib.

I look down in there and I smile and then I pry Katniss's body off mine and I face her towards the crib.

"I can't look! Not if he is gone!" Katniss cries.

"Then look." I whisper.

Katniss then lifts her head up and her gaze goes into the crib and she lets out a sigh of joy and relief.

Ash lays in his crib all peaceful and sleep, his big sister laying down with him, her arms wrapped around him. They are both sleeping soundly together, not bothering anyone. Willow climbed into the crib last night. She must have missed the crib or wanted to comfort her brother or she needed the comfort. Katniss and leans her head on my shoulder and we look at how adorable they look.

"Why didn't you tell me that she was here when you came to get me? You got me so worried at Ash was gone too!" Katniss exclaims, quietly.

"Because telling you would ruin the surprise of you seeing them together." I answer, kissing her head.

"Come on, let's leave these two to sleep. We'll check on them later." I say, leading Katniss away from the crib.

She nods and we had out of Ash's room and into our room for a few more minutes of relaxation.

An hour or so after finding Willow in Ash's room, I hear Ash's crying through the baby monitor on Katniss's bedside table.

"Argh… Do you want me to get him?" I ask.

"Assh, sshh… You wake up Mummy and Daddy. Me got you." Willow's voice overrides the system.

"Do you still want me to go and get him?" I ask.

"Just wait, I want to see if she will calm him…" Katniss says, drifting off.

"Assh, peas. Don't wake up Mummy and Daddy. They need sweep. I got you." Willow says.

Katniss picks up the baby monitor and she holds it out so we can both see it. Ash continues to cry and squirm around, Willow is holding onto him. She leans down and kisses his head and then Ash's crying calms down, just whimpering. Willow must realise it does something, because she does it again and then his crying disappears. His eyes stare up to Willow and she kisses him once more and then hugs him closely to her small frame.

"Good Assh. Me got you. You not wake Mummy and Daddy. I love you, Assh." She says to him.

His eyes flutter shut and then we watch as Ash goes to sleep in Willow's arms. Soon, Willow joins him in another peaceful slumber.

"Willow must have got scared about being in a bed last night and she wanted comfort from being in a crib." Katniss says.

"Yeah. And maybe she wanted to be with Ash for longer." I add.

"Yeah, maybe…" Katniss sighs.

"Hey…" I say, tilting her head to be in-line with mine.

"I know, I know. Live in the moment." She interrupts.

"Yeah, that and just think… Willow will always love him. He will always love her. She is just protecting him and making sure that nothing happens to him when she has something to do with it. She's a good kid."

"I know she is. She definitely gets that from you." Katniss says, snuggling into my side.

I smile and don't bother to argue further because Katniss won't take another answer than what she stated.

"Do you want to get up and have breakfast?" I ask her.

"I'm okay, right here." She says kissing my chest.

"Well, you need to get out of those clothes and have a shower." I say, touching her dirty pyjamas.

"Are you insinuating that I stink?" Katniss asks sarcastically.

"Possibly." I tease.

"Fine! I'll have a shower!" Katniss gives in, getting up from the bed.

She then starts to slowly make her way over to the bathroom, pealing her clothes away slowly as she goes.

"But, I'll only have one if you come with me." Katniss says softly, leaning against the door frame.

"Alright." I answer, getting up from the bed and walking over to her.

"Grab the baby monitor so we can hear if they wake up when we are in the shower." Katniss says, walking into the bathroom.

I head back to the bed, grabbing the monitor from where I left it and then I head into the bathroom to join her.

Katniss stands naked before me, looking as beautiful as ever. Scar from her torture that long year ago shiny beautifully in the dim lighting of the bathroom. The stretch marks on her stomach and sides make her more beautiful knowing that she has carried my three children, even if they didn't make it. The baby wait from carrying the twins still on her, making her look as beautiful as she always is. I place the monitor in the open cabinet so it won't get water damaged or anything and then I walk over to Katniss. I place my hands onto her upper arms and then I lean down and kiss her slowly. After a few long seconds of our long, slow and passionate kisses, she traces her hands down my bare chest and starts to tug my pants and underwear down.

When then are down, I kick them away and I back Katniss up to the side of the shower. As I kiss her, I take a hand off her and turn on the water and adjust it, not stopping with kissing my wife. When it's the perfect temperature, I pull her into the steamy water that drops onto our bodies. We stand their just kissing and getting re-acquainted with the others bodies. Katniss and I haven't done anything since a week or so before Hunter and Ash were born. We couldn't do anything until six weeks after and then after that time, we had no time to. We only have limited sleep at night because of Ash's demanding needs. Even if it's been seven or eight weeks, I have been happy to wait for a time like now.

"Oh my god, I've missed you so much, Peeta." Katniss sighs as I start to suck at her neck.

"I have missed you too." I moan.

She trails her hand down my back and moves it to between us and she starts to stroke my member. I can't stifle a moan at the contact, it makes me instantly hard. She moans as I grow harder in her hand.

"I have missed _him_ so much!" Katniss sighs.

" _He's_ missed you too." I breathe.

Katniss leans up and kisses my lips before disappearing down to the ground, filling in needs for both of us.

Minutes later, Katniss and I are backed up against the wall of the shower, myself thrusting into her like there was never a gap that we didn't do this for. We are both so close to finishing, but over our loud moans and gasps the sound of Ash's cry overpowers the bathroom. We both sigh in disappointment and then we deciding how to do this. I can't be expected to go after my son and daughter, hard as can be. I grunt in frustration and I then grab my member and I stroke hard and fast until I come undone against Katniss's stomach. I grunt and she sighs as I grab her hand and place it on herself.

"Finish yourself and have a proper shower. I'll get them." I say.

He nods and then I kiss her and walk out from the shower, grabbing a towel from the cupboard and I quickly dry myself off and I secure it around my waist before I go into the bedroom, pulling out a pair of boxers from the drawer, pulling them on as well as some shorts and a shirt and I run down the hall to Ash's room.

"I'm here baby. I'm here Ash." I say as I walk into his room.

I get to the crib and Willow is trying to calm him again.

"I tried to stop him crying, be he not stopping!" Willow exclaims.

"It's okay, Willow. We saw you put him to sleep before. He is probably just hungry and needs a change." I answer, picking him up from the crib.

I let down the crib wall so she can just slide out instead of climbing over and possibly hurting herself. I check to see if he needs a change and he does so I take him to the changing table and I set him down. I walk over to Willow and I pick her up from the floor and I sit her on the changing table next to the one Ash is on. I talk to Willow as I change Ash.

"So, what were you doing in here last night? You scared Mummy and I into thinking you had gone missing." I ask her.

"I'm sorry, Daddy. I just had a nightmare and I got scared and I wanted to be in crib, so I came in here. I though Ash wouldn't mind. I just needed to feel safe." She says, mumbling every-so often when she got caught on a word or two.

Willow is now having nightmares! Great! It's bad enough Katniss and I still get them, but now her. I suppose I used to get nightmares as a child too, but I don't want my baby going through pain like that. She doesn't deserve it!

"Why didn't you just come and wake us up? Mummy and I will help ward off your nightmares." I say.

"I didn't want wake you. So I came in to cuddle with Ash. Cause me want to spend as much time can until he leaves to join Hunter, Aunty Prim and Uncle Finnick." She answers.

This makes me sad yet… a happy sad. She wants to spend as much time as she wants with Ash so when he leaves, she will still have a good memory of her. I know she is going to be so heartbroken when he leaves.

"Don't worry about waking us up. You feeling safe is more important than us sleeping. Next time come in, unless you want to sleep with Ash. You did an excellent job of calming him down though. You are a very good big sister, Willow." I tell her, leaning over and kissing her head as I walk over and grab Ash a new onesie.

I walk back and put Ash in the yellow onesie and lean down and kiss his head and then blow kisses on his cheeks. This makes him laugh like how Willow did when I touched her nose saying, 'Pop' and when Katniss and I blew kisses on her body too. I lean down and kiss his nose and grab his feet and blow kisses on his stomach, making him burst out giggling so cutely.

"Did you used to do that with me?" I ask.

"Yes. Mummy and I used to always do that. We also did this…"

I let go of one of Ash's feet and I touch Willow's nose with it saying, like always,

"Pop!"

She instantly starts laughing and it makes me smile very happily. She grabs my finger with her hand and holds it.

"Do you remember that?" I ask, moving my finger that's in her hand to brush against her cheek.

"Ahh! No. Ahh! Daddy, stop!" She squeals as I keep brushing my finger against her cheek.

"Really? You don't remember? Are you sure?" I ask, touching her nose again.

"No!" She squeals, laughing.

"So you remember?"

"Yes!" She says with a smile and laugh.

"Thought so." I say.

I lean down and kiss Willow's head and then Ash's.

"Oh my beautiful baby girl and baby boy." I sigh, before picking Ash up and resting him on my shoulder.

I hold him there with one arm and I open my other arm for Willow to jump into. She does and then I place her on the ground and she goes running off.

"Does little Ash want some milk? Does he?" I ask, holding him to my shoulder as I walk out his room and into the hallway, down the stairs.

He doesn't answer, obviously but he snuggles his head into my shoulder, making soft baby noises.

When I get into the kitchen, I walk in and see Willow grabbing a piece of paper from the bench that has baking trays on top of it. I'm about to call out for her to stop but then she pulls the paper and the trays come crashing down onto her, a loud thud and crash following.

"Willow!" I yell out as I rush over to the other side of the bench where she fell.

I don't even get to her when she starts to cry out really loudly. When I see her, she is covered with trays and she is not moving except her crying becoming louder. I hold Ash to my shoulder with one arm and I pull off the trays from her body and I throw them across the floor.

"Oh baby. Sshh. It's okay. Sshh." I say.

"I got you. It's alright. Daddy's got you." I answer, throwing the last of the trays to the other side of the kitchen.

Willow continues to cry and then she sits up and holds her arm out to me so I can pick her up. Next thing I know, I have Ash crying in my ear probably from all the loud noise and Willow's cry.

"Oh Willow. Come here. Can you walk to me?" I ask, since trying to get her with one arm is hard enough.

She nods and gets up and walks over to me, wrapping her arms around my neck.

"Hold on tight. I'll make you all better in a second." I say, her arms tightening around my neck.

I balance myself and I stand, calling out for Katniss, hoping that she can hear me. I wrap my arm around Willow so she is steadied. This is the most difficult thing I have yet to deal with. Carrying two young children and both of them crying is so hard.

"Katniss!" I yell again.

"I'm coming. I'm coming!" She yells back.

I turn around and I see Katniss swiftly coming down the stair case, hair wet and in some thrown on clothes. She rushes to me and holds her hands out not knowing which one to grab.

"Ash." I tell her, moving my shoulder with Ash attached to it.

She grabs him and then starts to coo at him and bobbing him up and down trying to calm him down.

"I was coming down to get him milk." I tell her, as I walk to the bench as I can sit Willow on it.

When I do, I grab her cheeks in my hands and I kiss her fore head, hoping that she will stop crying because it's killing me from the inside- out. Sadly my plan failed, it made her cry harder.

"Where does it hurt, princess?" I ask, rubbing her back trying another way to calm her.

She holds lifts her hand to her head and then she grabs onto my arm, still crying.

"I'm going to have a look. Okay, sweetheart?" I say, starting to look at her head.

At first I think she has just got a bump on the head, but then I see something soaking her hair.

Blood.

Oh no! Willow's cracked her head from her fall. I don't think I have ever acted so fast from how I react next. I pick her up and I hold the part of her head that isn't bleeding so I don't hurt her further. I then rush to the door, picking up my keys and then I head back into the kitchen to tell Katniss where we are going.

"I have to take Willow to the hospital. She's cracked her head open." I say.

Her face goes pale and her eyes widen and then she starts to rush around, then I grab her shoulder stopping her.

"I need to go and get Ash some warmer clothe." She says rushed.

"Stay here with him. Just… I need to get her there now and if we bother with getting him ready then in the car… There is no time. Just stay here and make sure he is okay. I'll call you when I find out everything. I promise. Just stay here." I tell her.

"But…"

"No, Katniss. Stay here. I'll call you as soon as I can." I tell her before I kiss her and I run out the house, grabbing my wallet on the way.

* * *

Driving to the hospital was hard. She was in the back in her car seat and I had to hold her hand from the front. She was just crying and crying and I can't do anything to help her. After the long drive, I took her in and told the receptionist what happened and she called for a doctor immediately. A woman with short brown hair, green eyes and dark skin comes in as Willow's doctor. She introduces herself as Dr Janisser as we walk to a room so she can check up on her. When in a room, I tell her what happened and about her head and she immediately goes to action. She asks questions like- Does she have any allergies? How much blood was there? How long ago was initial impact?- I answer all and more as well and as accurately. After she has checked Willow all over, she then leaves to get some sleeping syrup and some other things. I ask her if I can use the phone and she obliges. Katniss picks up almost instantly, I hold Willow to my side, comforting her now she is not crying.

 _"Peeta? How is she? What happen? Is she going to be okay?"_ Katniss is in hysterics even before I can say it was me.

"Katniss, just calm down. Willow has to get stitches but that seems like all. We will be out soon." I tell her.

 _"So, are they going to just stitch her up then and there with no medicine or something to numb the pain…?"_

"Katniss! Just calm down. They ae going to put her to sleep and then perform the stitches. They are professionals, Katniss. They know what to do."

 _"Can I talk to her?"_ Katniss asks.

"Mmhmm, just wait."

"Willow, you want to talk to Mummy?" I ask her.

She nods very weakly and then I sit down on the chair and pass the phone over to Willow.

"Mummy?" She says weakly.

 _"Baby, I'm so happy that you are going to be okay."_ I can hear Katniss talk through the phone that is pressed to Willow's ear.

"Me too." She answers.

 _"I'm so proud of you being so strong. I love you so much. Please be strong for Mummy."_ Katniss tells her.

"I will, Mummy. I love you too." Willow says.

That moment, Dr Janisser comes back in with a trolley of assorted thing and she gives me a small smile and then I ask Willow to pass the phone back and she does.

"Katniss, the doctor just came back in. We will be back within the hour. I love you and we'll see you later."

 _"Okay. I love you too. Don't leave her."_ Katniss directs.

"I would never leave her. Okay, bye." I hang up the phone and then stand up and walk over to the bed.

"Okay, Peeta do you want to sit back on the bed and hold her?"

"Okay." I say, sitting on the bed, Willow still hidden in my chest.

"Willow, sweetie? Can you face me? I promise I am not going to hurt you. I am going to make the pain go away." Dr Janisser says.

Willow turns her head out and looks into Dr Janisser's eyes. I move her so she is sitting facing her.

"Good girl. Do you want a jelly bean to help the pain go away?" She asks, walking to her desk and bringing back a jar of jelly beans.

Willow looks cautiously at the jar and then nods. She opens the jar and Willow pulls out a red lolly.

"Thank you." Willow answers.

"You're very welcome. Now, you want to gobble that up while I go and get some berries?"

Willow puts it in her mouth and then turns her head into my chest again and Dr Janisser gives a smile before walking out.

I bet she is going to do the trick of putting Willow to sleep with the sleeping syrup on the berries. At least this time I know that nothing bad will happen to her or anyone when she is sleeping. Knowing that Katniss was out fighting to get the medicine for my leg while I was asleep from the syrup covered berries was horrible. Even though I was asleep, I was dreaming about her dying out there. It terrified me, yet I couldn't wake up from it. I never want to be in that position ever again. Willow will not have to deal with that since she isn't in an arena with her life on the line along with twenty-three others. She will dream about her and Ash growing up and running in the meadow with me chasing them and tickling them just like she did the other day. They are way too cute. And knowing that it will take a while to convince Katniss for another child for Willow to play with will be hard knowing the outcome of her last pregnancy.

"Daddy, I don't wan her hurt me." Willow says.

"She won't. I wouldn't let anyone hurt you because then I would hurt them." I answer, kissing her head, ever so gently.

"I wan Mummy!" She says, her whimpers starting to fill the room.

"I know you do, princess. But, Mummy is at home looking after Ash. We will be home soon. You will wake up at home in your bed with Mummy. Do you want that?" I ask.

She nods, grabbing onto my hand and playing with it softly.

"I'll make sure she does. Be strong for Mummy. Mummy wanted you to be strong for her. Are you going to be strong for her?" I ask.

"Yes." She replies quietly.

"That's my girl." I answer, kissing her head again before it becomes silent again.

Dr Janisser comes in with a bowl containing an assortment of berries and she passes it to me and I feed it to her. A few minutes after she has finished it, she is asleep in my arms and I am slowly rocking her.

"Do you want to sit with her while I stitch her up?" She asks moving to the tray, wheeling it over.

"Yes, if you don't mind." I answer.

"Not at all. Can you place her face down on the bed please?"

I do as she asks and then I sit against the wall, holding her hand.

"Are you sure she won't feel anything? Because I told her that you wouldn't hurt her." I ask.

"She will be out for a good two hours and then she will feel nothing in that time." She answers, standing over Willow, pushing her hair away from the crack.

She pins it back and then stitches her head together, myself not letting go of her once.

* * *

I leave the hospital with a little medicine for Willow when he wakes up. Her bead will hurt from the injury, but in a week she can have the stitches taken out if it has healed properly. When I pull up home, Katniss almost instantly comes running out and I get out, shutting the door.

"Is she okay? What happened?" Katniss asks.

"She is fine, just sleeping. They put her under sleeping syrup so they could do the stitches and she wouldn't be all wiggling around and sore. She'll be awake in about an hour and a half." I explain.

"Okay. Do you want me to get her?" She asks.

"I will. Can you grab the stuff in the front seat please?" I ask, opening Willow's door.

I grab Willow and Katniss goes inside with the medicine and my things.

I carry Willow in and then go upstairs into her room. Her bed covers are scrunched up on the bed and her pillow is on the floor. I set her in her bed and I gab her pillow and I place it under head. She looks peaceful as she sleeps. Hopefully her head being on the pillow doesn't hurt because I can't tell when she isn't awake. I kiss her head and then sort out her covers so she is in there all snug. I then leave the door open and I poke my head into Ash's room to see him asleep in his crib. I then walk downstairs and I see Katniss sitting at the table, her head in her hands.

"Willow is in bed." I tell her.

"Okay." She answers, not lifting her head.

I don't have to see her face to know she is crying, I could hear it in her voice. I go over to her and I sit down next to her. I put my hands on her arms and I gently pull her hands down so I can see her face. Her face is red and blotchy from her tears, down did I not notice them before, because it couldn't be this bad since I got home a few minutes away. She yanks my hands off her arms and then places her hands on her face again, covering her face so I don't see he tears fall. She starts to cough and her whimpers fill the room. I place my hand on her back and I start to rub it so she can calm down a little. It sounds like it just makes her cry more.

After a few minutes of this, her whimpers are gone and she is just coughing and sniffing. She pulls her hands down and wipes the tears away. She then looks at me and it makes me feel even worse seeing her like this. It always has and I will never be okay with her crying. She sniffs and then closes her eyes and gaps her mouth, about to say something.

"Why… Why wouldn't you let me go with you?" She asks softly.

"Katniss, you know why."

"Do I? Do I really? Do you know how it feels to be told to stay behind while your child is being taken to the hospital? Do you know how it feels to wait around waiting for the call to see if they were okay? Do you know how that feels, Peeta?" Katniss asks angrily.

I didn't realise that a simple ask would cause so much damage. Maybe all the emotions she has been holding in have finally crashed. It wouldn't surprise me. Mine are getting close to crashing, that incident with Willow obviously topped it all.

"I do know how that feels." I start.

"No you don't! I have never told you to stay here while I took our child to the hospital! I would never do that! I would want you to be there with me so we could be there for our child! Seriously, Peeta. That hurt! That hurt, bad!" Katniss exclaims.

"Katniss, just calm down okay. I don't want to turn this into a fight, we have too much on the line for us to fight now. We only a have a little while left with Ash and I don't want to spend it with us fighting. That would be unfair on him. He deserves his parents to be there for him. It means heaps for me that I can be there for him and love him as much as I did, because I didn't have that. My mother never treated me with respect or anything like that. Our children deserve that Katniss. If you want to fight then go ahead, let out all you anger on me. Go on. Do it." I say to her, holding my hands out letting her know the barriers are down.

She bites her lip and more tears drop onto her cheeks. She has a few long seconds collecting my offer and she finally looks up at me with her tear filled eyes.

"I can't. I want to tell you all these things, but I can't. Not now. I can't form words." She states.

"Well, if you ever want to just blow off some steam, I am leaving my barrier down. For you sake. I will do anything to make you feel better, even if it makes me the point of attack." I tell her, grabbing onto her hand.

She turn my hand over and laces her fingers into mine. She looks down to our hands and I run my thumb over hers and I take a deep breath. Katniss eyes lift up to mine and then she leans over and presses a kiss to my lips.

"You know me, one day I won't want to say anything and the next I will want to say everything. When that day comes, hopefully not for a while and I need to just let everything out- I will. I don't want it to be something that we always do, because it will hurt you." Katniss says, sitting back in her seat.

"I don't care. The only way you could possibly hurt me is by walking out that door and never coming back. I don't care about anything else you do to me as long as you NEVER walk out that door." I tell her.

"I won't. It would kill me before I could reach the Victors' Village gates." Katniss expresses.

I take a deep breath and I lean down and kiss her hand.

"I love you, you know that?"

"Yeah. And I love you." Katniss says.

We lean together and press a kiss to the others lips. It's full of so many different emotions and all are needed.

"Hey?"

"I promised Willow that you would be there when she woke up. Laying with her." I tell Katniss.

"I'll do that now." Katniss says standing.

"Alright. I'll clean up the kitchen and make some lunch." I announce, also standing.

"When she is awake, call out and I will bring her medicine and lunch for you both." I tell her.

"Alright. I'll see you soon." She says, walking up the stairs.

I then get to work cleaning the kitchen and then making lunch for my girls as well as myself.

* * *

About an hour later, I hear Katniss call my name and I tell her I am coming and I pick up the try with everything on it. I walk up the stairs and into Willow's room where Katniss is brushing away Willow's hair. Katniss has a smile on her face and she leans over and presses a kiss to Willow's fore head.

"Hey my girls." I say interrupting the silence.

"Daddy!" Willow says, sitting up and smiling at me.

"Hey baby girl. How do you feel?" I ask.

"My head hurts." She says touching her head.

"Naw. I'm sorry. I wish I could take the pain away, but we have medicine for you that helps heal your head and stop some pain." I tell her.

"Can have now?" She asks, making grabbing motions.

"No, princess. You have to eat something first. So, I made chocolate chip pancakes and cheese buns, with your favourite- apple juice." I tell her.

Willow lets out a shriek and then claps.

That afternoon, we sit on her floor having late breakfast-early lunch. I give Willow her medicine and then we just lounge around in her room playing with her new toys and dresses. We dress Willow in a dress Cinna made specifically for Willow, knowing that she would love it and wear it all the time. We then play tea parties, Willow turning me into a frog and then I would act like a frog. She then kissed my cheek and I became 'Daddy' again. It made her happy and made Katniss happy and we all had a fun and adorable afternoon. I know that every day from now on, Willow is going to play tea parties with me and I will do anything or be anything she wants me to be. Because that's the father that I am and want to remain.

 **Johanna's POV**

"Jason? Jason? Who's that? Who's that?"

"Mummy! Yes it is!" Gale says, taking his hands of Jason's eyes to reveal me.

He lets out a loud laugh and then throws his arms up and down, his cheeks growing his little dimples. I grab hold of his cheeks and I move them so his whole face moves. He laughs really hard at this and then I lean down and place kisses on his cheeks. Gale then leans over and starts blowing raspberries on the cheek that I'm not kissing. Jason is such a lucky baby. He is an absolute miracle and I couldn't be more in love with him. He is so perfect and I couldn't have asked for such a beautiful baby boy.

"Jason? Oh, Jason? Do want to stand for Mummy? Do you want to?" Gale asks, picking him up from the ground, holding him up under his arms.

Gale balances him on his feet and the holds him there for a little while with Gale's hands keeping him up. Then, Gale slowly takes his hands away from Jason and he stands in front of us, not even wobbling. We start to cheer for him and then I grab hold of his hands after he has been standing for a good thirty seconds. He then laughs along with our cheers and takes a step towards me. His first step!

"Did you just see that?!" I exclaim to Gale.

"Yes! Our baby boy took his first step! I'm so proud of you, buddy!" Gale exclaims, leaning over and kissing his head.

"We are so proud of you, Jason. Good job. Good job!" I exclaim, leaning in and kissing his cheeks again.

He squeals with delight and wraps his arms around my neck. I pull back and I lay down on the floor, Jason laying on my chest. I look into his big, happy brown eyes that resemble mine and I lean in and kiss his fore head. Gale then crawls over to my head and presses a kiss to my lips before he pulls my head up from the ground and lays it on his chest. He plays with my hair and strokes my face as I do the same to Jason. It's a nice and peaceful time we spend, just sitting on the ground all of us together. We stay like that for what feels like hours, then my eyes start to droop and I fall into peaceful sleep.

* * *

I feel someone trying to take Jason from my arms and I act immediately, wrapping them around his little body harder, not opening my eyes and mumbling-

"No, don't take him from me."

"I'm just taking him to bed. You both fell asleep. Let him go, Jo." Gale tells me.

I yawn and then let my arms drop from his body and to my sides, limp. Gale takes his little body from my chest and then I hear his soft steps walking from the room and a little cry from Jason.

"Hey, hey. Sshh. Sshh. Go back to sleep, Jason. Go back to sleep." I hear him say, Jason becoming quite yet again.

I smile just hearing such a thing and then I yawn again before falling back asleep.

* * *

"Jo?"

"Jo?"

"Jo, wake up."

I ignore the voice and I groan and roll over. I think that the person has gone away, but then I feel a pair of familiar lip press kisses to my neck.

"Urgh, Gale!" I whine.

He starts to make the kisses more passionate and kisses down my neck and then down my shoulder. A sigh escapes my lips and then he keeps kissing down my bare shoulder, missing the spaghetti strap of my singlet. His hand snakes around my waist and he places it on my stomach, pushing my hips back so they are against his. A soft moan escapes the both of us.

"Oh, come on. What do you want?" I ask as he kissing back to my jaw.

"What? Can't I just love my wife whenever I want?" Gale mumbles, kissing my jaw.

"No. Not when you want something." I tell him, pushing my back against his chest and swinging my body so I am straddling his waist.

His hands almost automatically go to my hips, same as mine go to his chest. I look down to his face and he wears a smirk that I think he is happy to wear.

"Okay, come on, hunter-boy. What do you want from me?"

"Nothing." He answers.

"Oh really? Well I think you are going to be missing out on…"

I grind my hips against his so his grunts and groans and then I lean down and kiss his lips before coming back up, running my hands down his chest.

"… this tonight." I tell him.

"Ugh, fine. Dinner's ready." He states with a laugh.

"You are unbelievable!" I exclaim, getting up from his lap and wobbling into the kitchen.

"Hey, you wouldn't wake up. I knew the only thing I could do was that? You're obsessive!" Gale states, laughing and following me into the kitchen.

"What? You got a problem with that? If anything you are worse! Mr Virgin-Before-I-Met-You!" I tease, sitting on the table where my bowl sits.

"I'm sorry that I waited until I found the perfect girl!" Gale states, sitting in the chair next to me.

"I was the perfect girl? Aww! Doubt it!" I tell him, taking a slurp of the soup.

"You couldn't be more perfect." He tells me, leaning over and pressing a kiss to my fore head.

"Okay, whatever you say." I tell him, meeting his eyes and smiling.

* * *

We clean up the dinner dishes and then we head upstairs considering there was nothing else to do downstairs. So, we change into pyjamas and slide into bed. My head rests on his shoulder as he wraps his arms around my shoulders.

"Hey, said I was 'Mr-Virgin-Before-I-Met-You'." Gale says.

"Yeah, what about that truth?" I ask, grabbing his hands that sits on my arms and intertwining our fingers together.

"You called me 'good-looking' the first time you met me." He expresses freely.

"I did. Didn't I?" I say thinking back.

"Yeah. You were accusing me for hitting Katniss on purpose, even though it was an accident." He says with a light chuckle.

"I did too. I never apologised. Sorry!" I say, my eyebrows raised and teeth clenched.

"All good."

"We were in the bunker when the Capitol was bombing 13." I breathe.

"I was with Annie and Finnick. I was over their making out as I decided to just start walking around, hoping I would find someone to talk too."

"You then strutted into Section H with that determined look on your face." Gale states.

"I saw you and thought- 'There's the person that punched Katniss. He must have had some guts!'." I recall.

"That's all you thought? I would have thought it would have been more dirty if you thought I was 'good-looking'." Gale replies.

"Shut up. It was a while ago, I'm trying to think about what else I said."

"Oh! I decided- 'That I don't like him, but he does look pretty fine!' No- Good! You were looking pretty good!" I recollect.

"So, no dirty thought? Geez, I feel great!" Gale teases.

"What? Did you want me to say- 'He looked like the kind of man with 'a big one'? I want to rip of that grey jumpsuit and jerk him off right then and there!'. Come to think about it, that would have been a great show for all those 13-ers." I state with a smirk.

"So, do I have a big one?" Gale asks, I can almost see his smirk.

I lean my head up and I smile with my tongue between my teeth before I run my tongue over my teeth.

"That's for me to know and you to find out." I tell him.

"Um Jo? Do you want me to go running around Panem looking at men's dicks just so I know? I don't think so." He says, narrowing his eyes at me.

"That would be pretty hot." I say, smirking.

"You are _so_ unbelievable!" Gale smiles.

"So, you want me to go running off to the Mellark's and demanding Peeta to drop his pants so we can compare? How would that be hot?" Gale asks.

"I wasn't thinking Peeta. More- Haymitch." I say, trying to be serious.

"Just stop and tell me if I am. You're making me really want to know. Damn you!" Gale states, rubbing his eyes.

"Fine, you are the biggest. The biggest real one." I state, biting my lip.

"Well that's nice to know! I didn't think I was that… Wait! Biggest real one?" He asks surprised only now realising what I said.

I bite my lip and then I turn all the way around, running my hand down his chest.

"Oh, that is hot!" Gale states, running his hand down my back.

"Which bit is hot?" I ask.

"Oh, Jo!" Gale sighs.

I run my hand over his pyjama pants and I can feel him hard already. It doesn't take me long to act- I rip his pants off and his 'big one' flings out, soon I have nestled myself between his legs. I start to stroke and lick him and he sighs grabbing my head in his hand, tangling my hair between his fingers. I then look up at him and I smirk up at him, his face softened and a dirty kind of peaceful.

"You are very hot, Mrs Hawthorne." He breathes.

"Well, I have been told such things before- more addressed as Mrs Hawthorne though." I tell him, still stroking.

"Oh, come up here." He says, grabbing my arms and pulling me up to him.

I giggle before he plants his lips on mine, resting his hands on my hips. We lay kissing each other for a while before we couldn't take the tension anymore and I ripped my clothes off, joining Gale's pants and boxers and we did the 'dirty dance'- very dirty tonight! Gale may have the biggest dick I've seen, but it doesn't make me love him for only that. That was just an add on for the most perfect guy I could possibly get! I'll never trade him in for anything. I love him so much and I am so glad that I saw him in Section H all those years ago!

 **Author's Note-**

 **Hey guys, it's me! I have to say, I have had the best week since I can't even remember. I only did get three reviews, but that's okay. I have spend the last week talking to my amazing reader and biggest fan. We have talked so much and it' hard to believe it has only been a week! It feels like so much more! Kat, this chapter is dedicated to you! You helped me heaps in this and you have made me write more and all that! You gave me a few ideas and tips and everything and I really appreciate that! Please follow my amazing friend on Instagram and Wattpad- Everlak_4ever_**

 **I would like it if you followed me too- everlark4ever75 on Wattpad, Instagram.**

 **Anyway, please review and tell me what you thought of the chapter! Jo's POV was needed. I haven't done one since when she was having Jason! That was a while ago! I hoped you like it! Sorry for the steamy parts- I couldn't help myself! PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT! I WOULD REALLY APPRECIATE IT! I didn't read through this so if it's bad grammar and that, I'm sorry and I'll try and fix it when I have the time!**

 **Also some news, Fight til the End made it onto a few famous (In my eyes) fanfic lists that you can go to, to find the best completed fanfics! I felt very achieved with that! I was so overjoyed! It makes me feel like all this hard work has made into something that people enjoy! I appreciate everything you have done for me, making me want to continue writing and everything- I really appreciate it! PLEASE REVIEW! everlak4ever75 xox**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17-

 **Katniss's POV**

"Ash? Ash? Baby, wake up!" Peeta says to him.

He opens his eyes and then starts to cry. Peeta then picks him up and starts to jump him up and down trying to calm him. This has happened so much over the last few days. These are his last days and everytime something loud happens or he has been asleep for a long time, we start to panic. We feel like everytime he closes those sightless eyes that they will be the last time we see them. It's almost becoming unhealthy how we are acting. We gave up on sleeping all in a different room, Willow sleeps in with us at night and Peeta brought Ash's crib in next to the bed because we can't deal with the thought of parting with him.

We all play with him as much as we can, making him laugh and smile and giggle as much we possibly can, making his last days or moments count. Willow hardly leaves his side, she loves him so much and she never wants him to leave, just like we don't. At night, we all go up to our room and we go to bed, Willow in between Peeta and I, snuggled into his chest with Ash's crib right next to the bed. I don't know the last night I even got a goodnights sleep. I don't dare to sleep in case I fall asleep and I miss Ash's departure from this world. Peeta worries about me not sleeping, he tells me to sleep, yet he doesn't himself. By the time he is gone, we are not going to sleep at all because of nightmares and everything. This time for us is just getting harder, I didn't ever think about the time when we didn't know the next time he would take a breath. It's almost getting too much and I am on the verge of a major breakdown. I promised that I wouldn't ever leave again, yet all I want to do is crawl in a hole by myself. I hate this feeling! I hate it!

* * *

"Hey, Katniss… just go to sleep. He will be here in the morning. If something happens, I'll wake you up. I promise." Peeta tells me as we cuddle up in bed.

"No. I'm okay. You sleep. You need it more than me." I tell him, looking down to Ash who is going to stay in one of our arms all night like we did last night.

"You are not okay. You look terrible. You haven't slept in days, just sleep. I don't need it. I have nothing to need sleep for." He tells me.

"I don't want to wake up to find him already gone, Peeta! I just don't want too!" I cry, tears starting to form in my eyes.

"I know. No one does. This is killing Willow almost as much as us. We need to be all slept and ready to look after her, who knows how long we are going to have to stay up for her when he is gone." Peeta says.

"I know, so you get sleep. She can stand you more than you." I state.

"No. Just sleep and no more arguing. You aren't going to win. I promise I will wake you up if something is happening. Absolutely anything." Peeta promises.

"Fine." I grumble, resting my head onto the pillow.

I pass Ash over to Peeta and he cradles him in his arms, resting against the headboard. I eye him off and he gives me a nod telling me to sleep. I wrap my arms around Willow who is sleeping in the middle of the bed and I pull her into my chest. She stirs slightly, but drifts off again and then I do the same, instantly going into a dreamless and much needed sleep.

* * *

"Katniss? Katniss, wake up. Now!" Peeta's voice fills my ears.

My eyes fly open and my eyes fly around the room before they land on Peeta, whose face is tear stained, tears still falling.

This is it.

I wake up Willow as well and then I sit up and hold Willow in my lap as we watch Ash have his last moments in this world. He starts to softly whimper and it brings tears that were arising to come falling down. Peeta softly cradles him, tears falling down every one of our faces. His eyes stay shut and his breathes are getting louder.

"Ash, I love you! I will alway love you!" Willow says, sniffling in between her words.

This little thing she said makes his eyes open and then Willow leans down and kisses his head and then his cheek. She starts to mumble things to him that neither Peeta nor I can hear. I hear a little giggle and it could have only come from Ash. Willow comes back up and Ash has a smile on his face and Willow turns and wraps her arms around me, crying into my chest as I cry into her hair. I hold Willow's head to my chest and I hold Ash's tiny hand in mine. His fingers curl onto mine and he turns his head to the side and closes his eyes. More tears fill my eyes and I just listen to his breaths that are just getting quicker and quicker. He then takes in one big one and holds it before letting it slowly out.

His last breath.

I can't hold back being quiet anymore, I start to hysterically cry. All of us it there, already mourning the loss of another family member. I hold Willow tightly to my chest and I cry into her hair as she cries onto my shirt. I look up to Peeta and he is holding onto Ash, crying into his small and now lifeless body, his sobs silenced.

"Come here." I say between my sobs, holding my arm out to him.

He looks up and his tear filled eyes lock with mine, his cheeks damp with tears. He wriggles over and wraps his one free arm around me and then places his head on my shoulder and starts to cry into mine. I lean into his shoulder and I cry into his. Our cries filling our bedroom. I was not prepared for this. This day should have never come. The death of my second son- April 19th, 3:41am.

* * *

Today is April 22nd. Three days ago my precious baby boy passed, joining his twin brother- Hunter and his Uncles, Aunties and Grandparents. We buried him yesterday and yet again, we have been crying pretty much the whole time. He was buried in an identical box to what Hunter was, just a bit bigger. He was buried next to Hunter under the same evergreen tree. Everyone gathered and it couldn't have been more emotional. I never want to go to another funeral. The next one I want to happen is mine, I can't let anyone else that I love die around me.

It's not just Peeta and I that miss him dearly, Willow has hardly talked to us since Ash passed. She misses him almost as much. I hate seeing her this distraught. We all sleep in the same bed still, Willow too afraid to sleep on her own. We hardly talk to each other anymore, we are all too broken to say anything. I don't dare to try and make things happy because I will just end up in a puddle of tears. We have received many calls from people around in the Districts- Hannah and Jason from 13, Doctor Aurelius from 4, Paylor in the Capitol, Enobaria from 2, Beetee from 3, so many people. I'm surprised no one has exploited our losses to Caesar or anything yet. Paylor must be keeping every quiet for us and I deeply appreciate it.

* * *

It's now been a week since we buried Ash and three months since we buried. Nothing much has happened except all of us starting to talk to each other. We all laughed for the first time yesterday since Ash's death. Willow came running into the kitchen wearing some baggy clothes and started walking around like Haymitch, imitating him. I just couldn't help it when I laughed at my daughter. The only way she could have possibly known Haymitch used to walk and look like that would have been from Johanna. Because neither Peeta nor I ever imitated him for her amusement, but now I wished we did because it was the funniest thing. That little incident made us all become closer and closer, making us all interact with each other.

We are all sitting in the lounge room on the floor, playing tea parties again since it has become Willow's favourite thing to do. Willow sits in her dress that Cinna almost made for Willow to play tea parties, she's talking and handing out water that we drink in teacups. There is a knock at the door and I get up from my seat on the floor and I head over to the door and open it to find someone we haven't seen in over a year.

"Beetee, what a pleasant surprise." I exclaim.

He is still in his wheelchair and it makes me think how did he get up the porch steps considering no one else is with him? He has those black rimmed glasses held together with his special wire. His hair is the same and same with his face just a few more wrinkles in the corners of his eyes.

"Hello Katniss. May I say it has been a while? You are looking as radiant as the sun." He complement.

"Why thank you, Beetee." I answer, smiling down at him.

"Where are my manners? Beetee, would you like to come in?" I ask.

"Yes thank you. This meeting is deliberate, some important news that I believe will be greatly appreciated." He answers, wheeling himself in as I step aside.

"Just in the lounge room." I state, closing the door and pointing to the doorway on the right.

We walk into the room and Willow and Peeta look up from the teacups.

"Beetee! What a pleasure. It's been a while." Peeta says, while standing up and heading over to him, greeting him with a handshake.

"I believe it has. It's nice to see you all having fun here. Hello, Willow." He says, waving to our little girl on the other side of the table.

Willow walks over and wraps her arms around Peeta's leg, peering over at Beetee.

"Willow, where are your manners?" I ask.

"Hello." She answers shyly.

"Willow, you remember Beetee? He was at our wedding." Peeta reminds her, picking her up.

"Not eally." She answers, snuggling her head into Peeta's chest.

"Hello Bee-ee." She says.

"You have grown up beautifully haven't you? She was what? Eight months back then?" Beetee comments.

"I believe she was." Peeta answers.

"She is now a very happy two year old now, aren't you?" Peeta asks, looking down at her.

"Yes!" She answers happily.

This makes us all laugh then I offer Beetee a seat and a drink, he accepts and then I go and make some teas for us all, leaving one without sugar for Peeta.

I head back into the lounge and see Beetee on the couch, his wheelchair next to the couch and Willow on his knee playing with his glasses.

"Willow, give Beetee back his glasses." I tell her.

"It's okay, I said she could look at them." Beetee explains.

"Don't break them." I warn her as I pass Beetee his cup of tea.

"I won't, Mummy." She answers.

I pass Peeta's to him and then I head back in and I grab mine. When I come back in, Willow has passed back Beetee's glasses, thanking him before crawling off his knee and over to her toys in the corner of the room. I sit next to Peeta on the couch across from Beetee and I place my cup on the table before awaiting for this important news.

"We have come up with a hit for the person who placed that donation." He states, getting straight into it.

Peeta and I both gasp and we instantly start to feel the couch until our hands grab onto each other, holding very tightly.

"Who was it?" Peeta asks.

"That's one thing that you should find out together. We have been going no stop on this since you asked us and we should have found it quicker than we did, but it kind of just slipped through our minds."

"I contacted the hospital and started looking into the phone records in hope of finding out how it was first reported, hoping it was someone from the inside. Ironically it was, one of the doctors called from the hospital and contacted the Capitol asking if they could find someone generous enough to place the donation. They were connected to someone from the mansion. At first thought it was Paylor, but after a bit more digging, it wasn't her. It was one of her assistants. So, we started to go through everyone in the mansion and her assistants and we came up with a very famous name…"

"Who?" I ask.

"Again, something you should find out together."

"More digging and they contacted someone even more famous! It will surprise you all so much! It was unexpected beyond anything we have ever faced. We have an address for you of the sponsor. It will ruin the surprise telling you, so the address is better so you can go and thank them in person." Beetee concludes.

We sit in shock for a few minutes taking this in, Peeta's hand and mine still clutching tightly. Peeta is the first to speak.

"Beetee, you have no idea how thankful we are for this. Even if it is an address. We will go to the Capitol the next time we can. How can we ever thank you?" Peeta asks.

"No need to thank me. I am just happy to help you find the person that kept your baby alive for a little longer." Beetee answers.

"You sure?"

"Positive. I find a joy in knowing I did such a thing to keep people happy with the people they love." He answers.

* * *

The next week we are on the train to the Capitol with the address safe in hand. I have memorised it like you wouldn't believe. The train moves a pace where we will be there in two days. I wish it would travel faster, but I can't do anything about it. We have been waiting for this moment for so long that it's killing me. Willow didn't come with us, she is staying with Haymitch and Effie. So we have a big train all to ourselves for two days and nothing to do. We end up just catching up on sleep that we haven't had in a while. With this happening and facing the person that sponsor the hospital, it's giving a better closer to Ash's death. Peeta and I are feeling so much better now knowing that this could be the thing that helps us start our life again.

* * *

 _"Mr and Mrs Mellark, please pack up your belongings. We are entering the Capitol now. Fifteen minutes and we will be at the station."_ The voice booms through the train through the intercom.

Peeta and I are currently in our compartment, laying in each other's arms. I look up to Peeta and I smile up at him.

"Finally, hey?" Peeta states.

"Yeah!" I exclaim.

We sit up and we gather our belonging and head to the dining cart to wait to pull into the station.

When we pull in, the intercom announces the arrival and then we exit the train to find a few people standing around and holding cameras. The snap pictures of us as we walk heads down to the taxi lane, where a car is waiting for us. We get in it quickly and sigh as we are now away from the cameras. We are going to be on the news in thirty minutes, I bet!

"Mr and Mrs Mellark, an honour. Where would you like me to drive you?" The taxi man asks.

"41 Ulino Road, Uppertown Estate, please." I say out aloud for the first time, since getting the address from Beetee.

"Wow, Uppertown Estate! You must be meeting some really famous people!" He exclaims.

"We actually don't know who we are meeting. It was an address of someone that did something amazing for us." Peeta explains.

"Well, I will get you there as soon as possible. Here we go." He states, starting the car and pulling away.

* * *

A good half an hour later, we have paid Yutonio- the taxi driver- and we are standing outside of a magnificent mansion. We have our suitcases in hand and our spare hands occupied with the others. We look at each other and we lean in and press a kiss to the others lips, then we smile and then start to head down the path that leads to the house. We get to the door and Peeta rings the bell and then we stand and wait for an answer. There is a sound of the door locks being undone and then the door opens up to reveal someone I would have never even guessed. Long brown hair floating around her mid-section, small and frail body and big blue eyes, wide in surprise.

Celestia Snow.

"Katniss? Peeta? What are you…?"

"You gave the donation for Ash, didn't you? Or was that just a mistake?" I ask immediately not knowing what else to say at this moment.

She sighs and then nods.

"Please come in so I can explain. I promise I am not going to pull anything bad. Please let me explain. Come in." She says, holding the door open so we can enter.

We slowly enter and then stand awaiting for her to make the first move. She closes the door and then asks us to place our bags by the door and we do before following her through the house. We come into a big lounge room and she offers us a seat while she goes and gets some tea ready.

"Not who I was expecting." I say first.

"You're not the only one to say that." Peeta mumbles.

"How can we trust her? How do we know that she won't pull anything on us?" I ask, looking around the room.

"We don't. But, she is not the person who looks like would do harm to us. Did you see her face when she opened the door, it was pure shock." Peeta explains.

"I am not going to trust her until I know the whole story, even then- I don't know if I will be able to." I state, before leaning over to Peeta and placing my head on his shoulder, needing that comfort from him from the shock I am in currently.

Celestia comes in a few minutes later bearing a silver tray- holding a pot of tea, sugar bowl, a milk jug and matching cups to the other instruments. She sets it on the table in front of us and then offers it to us, pouring Peeta a tea with no milk and no sugar, myself a milk and sugar tea before taking a no milk and sugar tea for herself. We sit in silence for a few minutes, quietly sipping away at our tea. Peeta is the first one to start.

"So, first can we start with- Why did you help us?"

She takes a deep breath before leaning over, placing the cup on the table and resting her elbows on her knees, clasping her hands together.

"I always admired you- Katniss. I thought you were such an icon and I wanted you to win the whole time. When Peeta announced his love, I believed it from the beginning. You were just so cute together and I admired that and I wanted that in the future. Anyway, I helped you guys because when I heard about Ash's condition, I couldn't think about a better way to spend money than helping out with finding out the longer lasting cure for your baby." She states.

"Another question- How could you possibly stand helping us when Snow hated us so much? You must have loved him? So why do something so against his orders?" I ask.

"Grandfather was very vicious and cruel and I hated him for it. I did love him, but I never agreed with what he did. I overheard him talking one day a few years back after the Quell, taking about you- Katniss being here and I burst into tears begging him to leave you alone. I hated him when he didn't listen to me. He never should have rose to such power, he was always so evil from what Grandmother said." She answers.

Wow, this is really heavy things to take in. I really cannot take in what I am hearing. We stay quiet for a few minutes before she speaks up again.

"The person you really should be thanking is Plutarch." She says.

We look up at her in complete shock. I could have sworn he was killed during the rebellion. But, obviously not.

"He was the one that contacted me in the first place. His contact in 12 called him asking for the donation and then he called me knowing how much I would have loved to help you out so much. So I placed the anonymous donation and then Plutarch kept all the press quiet."

Everything is starting to make so much sense now. Plutarch is working for Paylor who controls the countries- everything and Celestia would have all the money left from Snow. It is all so much to take in.

"Can I ask you a question now?" She asks, breaking the silence once again.

"Of course." Peeta answers.

"How did you find out it was me? And get my address?"

"Beetee. We asked him to look into it because we had to find out who it was that did the thing that saved our son for longer. I know you wanted to probably keep it anonymous, but we had to find the person to thank them." Peeta explains.

"Yeah, we came all this way from 12 to come and thank you. You gave our little boy two more months thanks to your donation. We are never going to be able to express how happy we are. We made him laugh every day knowing that he would have a next day. You gave us the time with him that we would have never got if you were never informed. We deeply appreciate it in a way that you don't understand. Thank you, Celestia. Thank you." I say to her.

"Really, it was nothing. I had so much money left to me since I am the only one left in the Snow family. Giving it to the hospital to help save him was the best thing I could have done with the money. It was no trouble at all. I'm just happy I made you happy."

"You made us ecstatic." I say.

"I'm sorry for your loss. I know that it must have been hard to have to give up two boys so quickly." She says.

"Thank you. It was hard, but Katniss and I made through it. It caused lots of drama and tears, but we got through it. Finding out that you made the donation has already given us a sense of closer to Ash's death. Finding you was the only thing that could have made us deal with his absence better. You have absolutely no idea how happy we are! You gave us more time to know our son." Peeta tells her.

"Please. It was nothing. I really wanted to help you and I am so happy. Now, I have helped more than one family happy considering that other children are also born with it." She states.

"Just… Thank you." I say.

"So, do you have a place to stay, because you are so welcome to stay here?" Celestia offers.

"We don't have a place, but I'm sure we can find one in the city…"

"Nonsense! I have so many rooms and no one in here except myself and my housekeeper. I would love for you to stay here. It would be an absolute honour." She tells us.

I look to Peeta and he is looking at me, trying to find an answer through my eyes and he has.

"We would love to stay here." Peeta accepts.

"Great! If you want, I can show you your room and you can get settled in." She says, standing up.

"Okay. We are very grateful." I tell her.

"It's my genuine pleasure." She answers.

She leads us around the house, showing us around and then goes upstairs doing some more showing and chatting. This whole place is beautifully decorated. Nothing like what the rest of the Capitol looks like. It's nice and modern with a subtle colour scheme in every room. The kitchen is a nice white and grey. The bathrooms are grey and light blue. The lounge room is light pink. The living room a beautiful golden colour. Each bedroom she has shown as a different style and colour and each one is magnificent. She leads us to one door and announces it as our room and opens it before stepping back so we can see it.

It's absolutely breath-taking. The walls are a beautiful light orange with splatters of white and yellow along the wall to the left. On that wall is a stunning king-size bed with a golden frame and posts that go high above the bed. Above all those posts is an autumn themed overhead decoration that covers the whole top of the bed posts, flowing white mesh curtains are tied to the bed posts. Next to the bed is some simple yet elegant bedside tables. The wall in front of us reveals huge windows covered with deep orange curtains and white meshy curtains that blow around from the open doors that must lead to a balcony. The other side of the room holds a chest of draws and a television placed on the wall. There is a big painting of a beautiful orange sunset at the beach on the wall to the side that is spilt into four different paintings. Two doors are on the right wall along with the television and paintings which must lead to a bathroom and wardrobe. It is so beautiful.

We turn around to face Celestia and she has a smirk on her face.

"Amazing, isn't it? This is the best guest bedroom and I felt obligated to let you stay in it. Don't tell me it's too much because that is stupid talk. You deserve a little beauty in your life after those horrid games. I'll get Janeece to bring up your bags. Make yourselves at home. Dinner will be at six and if you need me I will be in the lounge." She tells us before backing up and walking down the hall.

"Thank you, Celestia!" Peeta calls out to her when she is out of sight.

"You're welcome!" She yells back.

Peeta and I turn around to face the room and we stand looking at the room. I then get the urge to run and jump on the bed and I turn to Peeta, smirking before running to the bed and jumping on it, ruining the perfectly made bed. Peeta's heavy steps follow mine before he joins me on the bed, laughing. The bed is so amazing that I never want to leave it. I sigh as I spread my arms around in the bed, getting even more comfy.

"God, this bed feels so amazing!" I moan, sinking into the bed clothes.

"It's so good!" Peeta also agrees.

"I want one. Nope, I just want this one." I say getting up and laying across the bed, my head now on the pillows, looking up at the autumn decoration above me.

"I'll get you one for your birthday." Peeta states, lying down next to me, also looking up at the decorations above us.

"You keep buying me expensive stuff and our money is going to disappear." I state, bluntly laughing as I say it.

"We are Victors. They are still giving us our monthly pay and that will keep going until we die. I can afford to buy you a house and a new amazing bed like this." Peeta answers, patting the bed.

"That's right, you bought me a house." I say, remembering about the house in 7.

"I built you a house and bought you heaps of land. I don't even care about how much it cost, because it made you happy." He answers.

"We should go back there. On the way home. We should stay there a few more days before we go back to 12." I say.

"If you want too. We could ask Johanna and Gale to come too- bring Jason to 7 for the first time and Willow so she will be with us." He says.

"Hey, yeah. That sounds like an amazing idea. We'll call Jo and Gale tomorrow. I just want to relax now." I say, closing my eyes.

"Sounds good." Peeta answers.

We stay in the amazing bed just taking in everything that has happened, it soon brings on sleep that will be even better in a bed like this.

* * *

"Katniss? Peeta? Dinner is in fifteen minutes, just thought I would give you a heads up."

Celestia's voice rings through the room after a few knocks. Peeta and I must have both fell asleep because he is now looking at me with eyes that are still sleepy.

"You fell asleep." He says.

"So did you." I answer.

"Come on, lets go and get into some more respectable clothing for the dinner. I bet it will be fancy considering you are her idol." Peeta tells me, poking me in the side before getting up from the bed.

"Oh shut up!" I whine.

"Come on, lazy bum… up you get!" Peeta says, picking up my hands and pulling me up from the bed.

I whine and groan as he moves me from my comfortable position. When I am standing, we head over to the wardrobe and we see what is in there.

Our bags have already been put in here. Janeece must have brought them in after we fell asleep. It's not just our bags there though, the whole wardrobe is filled with beautiful clothing. These clothes couldn't be made by any hands other than Cinna. Celestia must have called him and asked for the clothes considering that we are in the Capitol and staying with her. We start looking through the clothes and then I spot a beautiful dress that I have to wear tonight. I pull it out and then walk into the bathroom and I put it on and applying a small amount of make-up, leaving my hair in its natural waves. Considering it's a special occasion and some guests are probably going to be here as well and all that, I feel as though I should look beautiful as well as feel it and in Cinna's beautiful clothes- I feel so radiant, like the sun.

I walk into the bedroom and Peeta is standing in a button-up white shirt along with some dark blue pants and some dress shoes. I walk into the wardrobe and I pull out some white flats and I put them on before I walk back into the bedroom, searching for a mirror. I find one and I am faced with someone that couldn't have possibly ever been 'the girl on fire' years ago. The dress has a nice floral pattern and goes from my neck to my toes. The whole thing sticks to my body and shows off all my curves. I lost most of the baby weight over the last few weeks, so I have got a stomach still, but it's not that big anymore. I look as radiant as the sun.

I feel hands wrap around my waist and then I look up from my body to see Peeta.

"You look absolutely beautiful." He tells me, kissing my shoulder that he is leaning on.

"Please. Don't be so nice. You look handsome." I explain.

"Not a good as you." He answers.

I lean up to him and we have a quick kiss before we grab each other's hands and we walk out to the dinner that awaits us. We get downstairs and we are greeted by a huge table filled with different delicacies from here in the Capitol. On one side of the table sits Celestia and then the new guest I should have known was coming- Plutarch.

"Katniss. Peeta. It's been a while." He says, standing up and giving me a huge and a kiss on the cheek before shaking Peeta's hand.

"Indeed it has." Peeta answers.

"I am truly sorry for your losses and you are sure to know that I am keeping everyone quiet so you can grieve without the Capitol's face in yours." He tells us.

"We appreciate this deeply. Thank you." Peeta answers.

"It's my pleasure. Celestia was always a fan and I knew I could count on her. I participated money towards the donation to hers as well." Plutarch explains to us.

"It means the world to us, Plutarch. Thank you." I speak up for the first time.

"Enough of this thanking- Let's enjoy this beautiful food that Celestia has got here for us." He says, gesturing to the chairs on the other side of the table.

We take our seats and the table and then dig into all of the different assortments of food. We chat about just general things until we come to the conclusion of what Plutarch has asked of us.

"I suppose if it will make everyone leave us alone, we will do another interview with Caesar. But, it will only be a short one. We are travelling to 7 tomorrow night to stay a few nights." Peeta explains.

"Of course. No problem. We will have a train waiting for you after you finish the interview. I will get everything organised for it later tonight. Cinna and Portia will be here around one tomorrow afternoon to get you ready for the interview. The interview will start at six and will go for a short amount of time- exactly how you want it. At seven-thirty the train will be here so you can board and be in 7 before lunch time the next day." Plutarch explains to us.

"Okay." Peeta and I answer.

* * *

After dinner, we talk some more and then Plutarch leaves with promise to be back tomorrow to ride with us to the studio. We then stay down with Celestia for a little longer before we all agree it'd be best to get some rest. So we all retire to our rooms with a goodnight as our doors close. I turn around from the door and I collapse in Peeta's arms with a grunt.

"I don't wanna do an interview!" I whine.

"You could have said no." Peeta tells me.

"Yeah, but… Ergh!" I grumble.

"It'll be fine. We have each other." Peeta says.

"Oh- Don't you get cheesy, Peeta!" I warn him.

"Why not?" He challenges.

"Because… I'll kill you." I tell him, too tired to deal with this.

"Okay." He answers simply, hearing the irritation in my voice.

We undress from the clothes we were wearing and then we dress in clothes to sleep in. Myself in a simple nighty and Peeta in pyjama pants. We walk over to the bed and we get in without a needed word. When we are in, I give Peeta a big kiss on the lips and then I settle down in his arms, my head on his chest.

"I love you, Katniss." Peeta whispers into my hair.

"I love you too, Peeta." I answer back, kissing his bare chest before settling back down.

He kisses my hair and then I fall into a slumber where my children and I all play in a meadow- Peeta obviously by my side.

* * *

"Up! Up! Up! We have a big day ahead of us!" I hear someone screech in my ear.

I instantly open my eyes and lift my head up from Peeta's chest to see my prep team. Oh joy!

"Must have learnt that from Effie." Peeta whispers in my ear, his head still on the pillow, eyes closed.

"Come on, Katniss! We do have a schedule!" Flavius exclaims.

"Yep! Definitely got that from Effie." Peeta grumbles.

"I seriously didn't sleep for over twelve hours!" I mumble, we went to bed at eleven and fell asleep almost instantly.

"Oh but Katniss- you did." Octavia states.

"No, it can't be one!" I moan, sitting up in bed.

"Oh, but it is Katniss. Come on- up, up, up! Janeece will bring in breakfast. Don't make us get Peeta to drop you in the cold bath." Flavius warns.

"Okay! I'm up! I'm up!" I grumble, getting up from the bed, awaiting for all the torture of my stylists.

* * *

After another painful and _very_ long and painful session from my prep team- I am finally ready to see Cinna. My make-up is nice and delicate, but so fierce at the same time. My face as a nice layer of foundation and power that makes my skin pop. My eyebrows are perfectly shaped that you wouldn't have realised how horrible they claimed to be a few hours before. My lips are covered with a light gloss that as a peachy tint, which smells amazing. My cheekbones are enhanced with some bronzer that makes them look perfect. My eyelashes are now three times the size, perfectly evened apart from the others, making my eyes look wider. And my eyeshadow is just- magnificent. They have a beautiful dark subtle purple colour with sparkles shining on every direction you look at them. The colour has made my eye colour pop with the rest of the make-up. I look magnificent. I know why I never wear make-up, because if I tried to make myself look like this- I would look like a child's attempt at make-up. I am just going to leave it to my prep team and maybe Effie to do my make-up if it's a special occasion. I think that is the best option for the both of us.

My prep team have sat down and admired my work as have I as we all await for Cinna's entrance. We sit for a good few minutes before he comes strolling in holding a big white bag- containing my beautiful dress. I get up and I rush over to him, bring him into an embrace once he has put the dress on the bed.

"Cinna." I breathe.

"Hello Katniss." He says into my hair.

He pulls back and pulls a strand of hair from my face.

"Shall we work?"

* * *

My hair is cropped back into a half up- half down situation. My bangs to the side with the top half in a pony-tail. All the pieces of hair are curled together, looking beautiful as ever. My dress on the other hand- is a whole different story. The whole colour is white, a beautiful, flawless white not one to remind me of the grandfather of the girl in which her house we are staying in. The top has two thick straps covering my shoulders. Purple beautiful lace covering the whole top part until just below my rib cage. The white under the lace stops at the top of my breasts and the lace continues all the way to my wrists and my neck. From my rib cage is the beautiful flawless white material flowing all the way to the floor, gathered in a pile at my feet. My feet in simple white flats. It couldn't be more beautiful. Cinna really has outdone himself this time.

"Cinna, it's beautiful." I sigh, looking at him through the mirror.

"Only the best, for the best." He tells me, kissing my cheek.

"Now, come on. We have an interview to attend." He says, stepping in front of me.

"Okay." I sigh.

We walk from the room and downstairs- finding my prep team and Peeta sitting in the living room with Celestia and Plutarch. They must hear us because they all turn around and burst into hysterics. I look down, embarrassed by all the attention and then my head is tilted up by Peeta's gentle touch. He is smiling at me and he caresses my cheek.

"I married such a beautiful woman." He whispers, giving my lips a quick kiss.

"I married such a handsome man." I whisper back.

We pull away from each other and I get a better look at him. His hair is once again slicked back, his hair with a little bit of volume at the front. He wears a black suit with a white dress shirt and a purple tie to blend with my clothes. His eyes are so magnificent with the purple tie, they tie together perfectly.

"Cinna really outdid himself this time." He quotes Caesar Flickerman at our Quarter Quell interview.

"I know. It's beautiful." I say, looking down at the beauty that I covering my body.

He leans over and gives me a peck on the lips before my prep team can give us both a mouth full. He grabs my hand and then we look back to everyone else.

We sit around for a few minutes, just general chit-chat and then Plutarch announces that we should be on our way to the studio in a minute. He says he will be waiting in the car while we say goodbye to everyone. At first it's our prep teams and Portia. They then leave with a promise of us sending letters to them. After- Cinna, the same deal with the exchanging letters and promising calls to each other. Then he leaves as well and we are left standing in the room with Celestia. She has a smile on her face and her hands are fidgeting together.

"Celestia, thank you… for everything." Peeta says, walking over to her and pulling her into a hug.

She mumbles somethings to him, but it's too soft for me to hear her audible dialogue. Peeta pulls back and nods before kissing her fore head. She smiles and then Peeta steps back and Celestia and I are left looking at each other. She smiles and then I rush over to her and pull her into my embrace.

"You have no idea how grateful we are for that donation. It gave our baby more time that we could spend together with him as a family. Ash died laughing and smiling." I whisper the last part, trying so hard not to cry.

"Stop thanking me. Just that privilege of saving him and more like him is a big enough thanks. Just having the privilege to know you was enough. Thank you, Katniss." She says.

I pull back and we look at each other for a little while before I also kiss her fore head. I pull back from her and stand next to Peeta, his hand snaked around my waist.

"We will exchange letters. If we are in the Capitol anytime soon, we'll drop by." I tell her.

"If you are in the Capitol, don't bother staying somewhere else- you will always be welcome here." She offers.

"We'll keep that in mind." I answer.

"See you later, Katniss and Peeta." She says.

"Bye, Celestia." We wave as we walk out of her house.

We get into the car, Peeta and I lean up against each other and we lock our fingers together as we look out the window as we drive around the hills of the Capitol.

* * *

We arrive at the studio and we are lead backstage into the same room we were waiting in last time. I stand looking at the room and then Peeta sits down on the couch and then calls out my name. I look back at him and he beckons me over. I walk over to him and he holds his hands out to me and I grab them as I sit on his lap, facing him.

"This is going to feel like we have won the Games again." I tell him.

"Yeah, except we are going on together, not seeing each other for the first time on the stage." Peeta explains.

"I know, but without Willow it'll just feel like another interview that will determine our lives." I state.

"No it won't. We'll be okay." Peeta assures me.

"Only if you say so." I mumble, pressing my fore head to his.

* * *

A few minutes before six, we are ushered out of the room and we are brought to the same backstage as we have been at before so many times before. My hand holds onto Peeta's like it's a lifeline. His thumb runs down my knuckles as his other runs down my arm, he knows how to calm me down. And I love it. The roar of the crowd must indicate Caesar's appearance. It takes a while for them to settle and when they do, Caesar says,

"Well… It has been a few months since these guys have been on this show. But, everytime they do make an appearance, there is an even bigger applause. Please make our famous Victors' welcomed- Katniss and Peeta Mellark!"

We walk onto the stage and we put on our smiles and we make our way over to Caesar. He has a big smile and his hair has changed to a fluorescent green. Peeta breaks his hand from mine and we hug Caesar as he kisses both our cheeks. The crowd is roaring with excitement at our new presence on this familiar stage. We look out to the crowd and we wave before Caesar silently beckons us to sit down on the love seat. When we do, our hands find each other again and we smile towards the bright lights and then to Caesar and they start to calm down.

"Well, you guys always seem to get the best reaction! We had Enobaria on here the other day and that was nothing compared to this time!" Caesar exclaims.

"Well, we have a very well-known title to our names and faces." Peeta jokes.

"I believe you are right." Caesar says with a light laugh.

"Now, you are here by special request. Are you not?"

"Yes, Plutarch asked us to come here while we were in the Capitol. It only seemed fair." I answer.

"Why was that?" He asks.

"Because we have had some very difficult times in our lives these days." Peeta tells him.

"What? What has been going on?" Caesar asks, wanting to know all of the details.

I look to Peeta and we share a gaze of sadness. In that gaze, I decide to be blunt and then he will continue after I have said what I have.

"Last time we were here, Peeta and I announced our second pregnancy. We ended up with two twin boys named Hunter and Ash. They didn't make it for a long as our daughter has." I say, trying not to make myself cry.

The crowd gasps and then they talk amongst themselves. Caesar then looks between the two of us, his mouth gaped.

"Are you saying that…?"

"Yes, Caesar. Our baby boys have passed." I whisper.

He gasps and the crowd goes in hysterics. This lasts a little while Peeta brings me closer to him, kissing my temple. After a while, Caesar is in tears and he starts to 'sshh' the audience.

"Can we ask how?" Caesar asks, his voice breaking mid-sentence.

"Yes, Caesar." Peeta answers.

"Just a month after we left here last time, Katniss and I had an ultrasound booked to see the baby and find out the gender. That day was Katniss's sister- Primrose's birthday, I didn't know and Katniss and I ended up having a huge fight. In the end, I didn't go to the ultrasound, she went with Haymitch and they found out about our twin boys. She then found out that one of them had a possibility of being blind and that made us all so worse. But, we said everything would be okay in the end because they might have some technology in the Capitol for blindness. Anyway, it got to the day she was in labour and one of babies still had the possible blindness. They did an ultrasound and found out one of our babies had died. It was the one that wasn't infected with the blindness."

"So Katniss gave birth to these two beautiful babies, one with brown hair and grey eyes- like Katniss and the other blonde and blue eyes, like me. The one that died looked like Katniss and we named him- Hunter Lukiah Mellark, Lukiah after my father. The other was Ash Archer Mellark. Hunter was the unlucky one at that moment. We loved him since we first look at him. Katniss struggled with him at first, he didn't want to hold him because she though hi death was her fault, but it was just something we couldn't help. Ash was then born and he was blind, but he had got a condition that would make him join his brother within the month. So we took care of him the best we could. A few weeks after, we got a call from our baby's doctor and she said that Ash had a cure."

"An anonymous sponsor had donated all this money to the hospital to save him for longer. Thanks to that sponsor, which we found out who it was last night- Ash lived for another few months. We got to a stage where we couldn't be in a different room to him, so we just took him everywhere we went because we didn't know how long it was going to be until he left our grips. He left us two weeks ago- April 19th at 3:41am and it was very emotional. Our little girl didn't talk to us for days because she missed him so much as did all of us. We buried them both next to Primrose. We went there every day for weeks, but then finding out the sponsor was Celestia Snow, it gave us closure to Ash's death."

"Celestia Snow was your sponsor?" Caesar asks through more tears.

"Yes. We were very surprised." I answer.

"But, we were very grateful. Plutarch was keeping the press from releasing anything to do with our family, which was very much appreciated." Peeta says.

"I bet." Caesar says.

We then talk for a few more minutes before our time is up and we are taken from the stage. We gave Caesar a few pictures to share through the next few weeks so they can see some of our development through those weeks and months. He was very happy with us being so generous. We brought them so we could show our sponsor and so we gave her a few and we were going to send her some pictures in our letters.

As we leave the studio, we are taken to the station. Plutarch bids his farewells and then we board and we go to our room as the train takes off. We call Jo and Gale asking them if they want to come to 7 with Willow and they oblige gratefully. So we travel into the night, awaiting for our arrive at 7 tomorrow afternoon, where we will meet our baby girl and friends in District 7.

 **Hey guys, please review because I got two last time and this chapter deserves a few- OMG WHAT? reviews because it's got some plot twists! One of the people who reviewed was the person I spend all my time talking too! Anyways, please review and tell me what you think about what has happened in this chapter! Love you guys, everlark4ever75 xox**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Johanna's POV

As soon as we arrive in 7, the scent that I have smelt my whole life besides the last few years comes rushing into my nose. I smile as I see all the trees and all the greenery. It makes me so happy to see all of this. I know that I moved to 12 because I like how it had all the trees, but nothing can make up for the look and smell of my home. I missed this place so much and I am so happy that Katniss and Peeta asked us to come to 7. Gale and I have just been putting it off because of everything happening. This is just the best birthday present I could have gotten- even if it was almost a year ago now. I am happy we used it now, because spring was always my favourite months in 7.

We pull into the train station and I secure Jason on my hip and I grab hold of Willow's hand. Gale grabs the bags and then we all walk out into the beautiful scenery of 7.

"Where are we again, Aunty Anna?" Willow asks, looking up to me.

"We are in 7. This is where I grew up." I tell her.

"I bet it brings back memories from your childhood." Gale tells me.

"You have no idea!" I exclaim, looking into the beautiful forest.

We walk from the train station and I take in everything. It looks exactly the same. The streets have the same shops, now only more appealing and with more money put into them. The walkways and trails into the forest the same beautiful paths, except a few more than I remember. There are people walking around in the streets, smiling and laughing with their families and friends. Some recognise me and they say hello and then walk off with their people.

Willow is asking all these questions about 7 and I answer them, being proud of how my home District has turned out. We have now walked through all of the centre of 7 and now we are on our way into the part of 7 where the houses are. We walk down a few more streets and then we are at the Victors' Village in 7. It's identical to 12 and every other District's Villages.

"Did we just walk all the way back home?" Willow exclaims.

"No, honey. All the Districts have a Village like this. We are just lucky to always have a house in one." I tell her.

"Oh!" She says, getting everything.

We walk through pass all the other houses, past Blight's empty house and the others of Victor's that I never liked. We might go and see them later, invite them over for dinner or something so we can get to know them? I don't know, anything could happen now since I am such a better person.

We arrive at my house and I let go of Willow's hand and I kick over the paver that was on the porch. It reveals my key and I fish it up from the cob webs. I turn around to Gale and he laughs.

"What? No one came and messed with me. They never knew where my key was. It's just old habits!" I explain, with a smile upon my face.

"Uh ha." Gale agrees sarcastically.

"You would have feared me." I warn, turning back around and putting my key in the lock and turn.

I hear Gale laugh again and grab the knob and I kick the door three times before the door budges and opens. When it creaks open, I look back to Gale and he looks very unimpressed.

"I smashed the door a few times. They refused to replace it for a ninth time!" I exclaim.

"You are crazy!" He laughs.

"Yeah, well…!" I shrug, looking back to the door and grabbing Willow's hand again and we go in slowly.

The whole place is exactly how I left it, messy and covered in a layer of dust- only not as much as I would have originally though. There are a few bottles around the place, holes in the walls from me throwing my axe at them for target practice while drunk. I wasn't as bad as Haymitch was, but I still had a good problem leading up to the Quell. Chairs across the rooms in pieces, smashed picture frames, pots and pans on the floor. God, I could have lived with Haymitch and it would be the same!

"Um, wow!" Gale exclaims.

"Yeah… I was a wreck. You made me so much better!" I tell him.

"You think. This place isn't even safe for Willow and Jason to stay in!" Gale states almost angrily.

"Hey, don't get angry with me! It was years ago! We should have come here before we had Jason!" I inform him.

"Not now. We are not arguing now." Gale says, walking to the lounge and dropping the bags in a big heap.

"We'll just have to clean it." I tell him, looking around.

"Fine. Until then, I am going to go and take Jason and Willow to the field I saw on the way here. It had some play equipment that Willow will enjoy." Gale says.

"I'll stay here and clean until it's up to your standards then!" I exclaim, holding Jason out to Gale.

He takes him and then calls for Willow and they go walking out, leaving me in the house to clean. Urgh, he drive me insane sometimes! His mood swings are like a woman's! I glare at the door and then I kick a bottle at the staircase.

"Asshole…" I mumble.

I try and calm myself because doing things like this started this mess in the first place. I take a deep breath and then I look around. What I need for this help- is someone willing to help me without having a go at me. An idea pops into my head and I smile and turn around to the door and I run out, locking the door behind me and slipping the key in my pocket before running out of the Victors' Village in the hope that the person I am looking for is still going to be in the same home.

I twist and turn down all the corners and nooks until I come to the house I spend most of time at for years. It looks exactly the same as it was when I was a little girl. All old and rustic. Roof rusted. Bricks smashed. Door swinging slightly and creaking. Wood panels and steps of the porch looking like they are going to cave in, but I know they never will. Bushes growing over the porch steps and up the house. I smile at the sight and then I walk up the old and creaky porch steps. When I am on the porch, every step makes a creak from beneath my feet. I get to the door and I knock three times before stepping back and smiling like an idiot. I hear an old and very familiar mumble and it makes me smile harder, knowing that the person I came to see is still her.

"Who the hell comes knocking on my door?!" The old woman's voice shrieks as she starts to unlock the door.

"Just an old friend." I call out as the door comes swinging open

Her dark brown eyes and white hair are crazy like you wouldn't believe. Her short and proud posture stands straight as she holds onto the door and door frame. Her old and wrinkly skin getting lighter with her age. Her clothes still baggy and plain, nothing new. When her eyes focus on me her eyes become brighter and her lips curl into a smile that could be the same as mine.

"River-Lily, it's been too long." I smirk.

"Jo!" She exclaims, pulling me into her arms.

We stand laughing and making up for lost time in this one embrace. She pulls away suddenly and then hits me on the shoulder.

"I have told you- NEVER to call me that!" She exclaims, trying to be serious before we both laugh again.

"Sorry, Riv!" I apologise with a smile upon my face.

"Also..."

She hits me again, but harder and I let out an 'Ow!'.

p class="Why didn't you tell me that you were okay?! A simple phone call would have been good! Ever since the Games I have been worried sick that you had died! I had just faced the fact that you were and that's why you hadn't called!" She exclaims.

"Sorry!"

"You better have a good story, young lady!" She exclaims.

I smile and then pull up my hand holding my wedding band and engagement ring.

"I think this may make up for it?" I say.

She grabs my hand and she starts to eye it off, her face in deep concentration. She looks up from my rings and I smile and then bite my tongue before she looks down at it again.

"The hell…? What happened to my Jo?!" She says, finally looking back up to me.

I smile and let out a loud laugh and she joins me for a second before she narrows her eyebrows asking for an explanation.

"Get your cleaning stuff. You're helping me. I'll tell you on the way there." I instruct.

"Uh ah! No way, come in with me and explain while I get my things and then you can continue it on the way to your house!" She then instructs me.

"Fine, Riv. Come on." I say walking into her familiar house.

The same as always, clean and sorted out the same, such a different interpretation from outside. Dark colours blended together perfectly. Her white and beige walls. Her cream carpet floors and dark wooden floor boards. Her lit hallways and rooms. Always made me smile coming in here.

"Still the same, aye?" I ask.

"You don't change the topic! Start talking!" She demands, shutting the door and walking to the hallway cupboards.

"Well, I was captured by the Capitol and tortured along with my friends- Katniss and Annie."

"Stop!" She interrupt already.

"Friends? Tortured? Tortured I get, you deserve it. But- friends? That is not you!"

"Do you want me to finish?"

"Yes."

"Then zip it."

"Fine!"

"Okay. Anyway, after four months we were rescued by District 13. Yes! 13, don't interrupt! I was then put in therapy to try and help me get back together, but… nope! This is me we are talking about- I am not talking to a shrink! Again, anyway- They finally stopped trying and they let me just wonder around. This was after a few days." I let out a little chuckle.

"See that's my Jo!"

"Sshh!"

"So, I just pottered around until the bombings. When they hit, Katniss and Peeta took me down with them and when we got to the bunkers, I went with Finnick and Annie. They started to gross me out so I went for a walk and then I came across the dude who punched out Katniss- Gale."

"'Gale' is such a unisex name!" She complains.

"Well get over it."

"I started flirting and then he sent me on my way. But, I never let him leave until he asked me out. He was too damn hot for me to just leave alone. So I bugged him and bugged him until we went out. When we did go out for that first time, I took his virginity." I say proudly.

"That is still you. Go on." She says, walking off into another room, myself following.

"We then became inseparable. He made me calmer, nicer. I am not the same girl I left 7 as. I am so much different and it was all because of him. He was and still is my everything. We got engaged in 4 while visiting Finnick, Annie and their newborn son. We got married almost a year ago now. A week and a bit from now actually."

"Geez. You didn't even tell me any of this. I feel very loved." She mumbles.

"Okay, I got everything. You hold these and we can go." She says, passing me all the bigger things.

We leave her house and then start walking down the streets to my house.

"Anyway, we live in 12 with our friends that we love very much. Before we got married, we were so in love and I was so in love with Katniss and Peeta's daughter- Willow. She is the most adorable thing in the world. You are going to meet her today, I assure you."

"You thinking a child is cute must be a VERY cute child!" She exclaims.

"She is. Mark my words."

"I will."

"So, I loved her so much and I just wanted to have one to myself…"

"Oh no!"

"So I asked Gale if we could try for a baby."

"Oh no! This is not you at all! What has this man done to you?"

"Only the best things in the world. We tried for weeks and months. We tried for at least four months and then a few days before our wedding, I found out I was finally pregnant. We were so excited and we just couldn't believe we were going to be parents."

"So, you also had a baby and you didn't tell me? Seriously, Jo?"

"I know! I know! I'm sorry and I am going to try and make it up to you! Now, just zip it. I'm almost finished.

"We found out we were having a baby boy at four months and that he was healthy. Two months later, I got really sick and I had to give birth if I wanted myself and our baby to live. So, the doctors induced me into the birth and I almost died. Giving birth at six months was hard, I was not ready. I was just weak and I couldn't do anything about it unless I wanted my baby boy to die. And I wasn't willing to sacrifice that. We tried too long for us to just abandon it like that. So, when I went into labour, I fainted and I saw Mum."

"You saw Jenna? God! This baby put through a lot- go on." I can hear her getting more interested in it and her sarcasm is going away slowly.

"She told me to be because it was just going to get worse and worse. The pain I had dealt with before we nothing compared to childbirth. And she couldn't be more right. I woke up and I instantly was in labour. I only got a few minute to prepare myself for pushing and then I did and I gave birth to him and he is the most beautiful thing in the history of the world."

"His name?" She asks.

"Jason Dawson Hawthorne. He looks like a good mixture of both Gale and I. He was given medicine that made his body grow faster than it would. So a month after I gave birth to Jason, he was the same size as a normal baby at the time he should have been birthed. He took him home later and he was just as healthy as any child. He was perfect and he will remain perfect."

"I bet he has your eyes."

"He does. My brown eyes, my pale complexion, nose and lips. The rest is his father." I tell her.

She stops and then puts down everything and then wraps her arms around me.

"Congratulations, Jo." She whispers.

"Don't get all soft on me, Riv." I tell her.

"You zip your mouth. So, you are really in love and you really have a baby?"

"Yes. I wasn't lying. I can't lie that good." I laugh.

"Yeah. I know that!" She says, pulling away and then picking everything up and we continue our way back to my house.

After a good hour and a half, we have got downstairs looking respectable. The dust is gone. The broken décor and furniture is in the bin or fixed. The floors are mopped or vacuumed. We have all of the dirt gone. The fridge running with some food. Riv and I have done a good job for such a small amount of time. She has always been such a fast and efficient cleaner. Another half hour and my bedroom is clean and all the bedclothes are in the wash. We are starting on folding all the clean and dry clothes and bedclothes when I hear a knock at the door and I know it's Gale. I run to the door and I yank it open to reveal my husband, son and favourite niece.

"It's decent now." I announce, stepping aside and opening the door.

He looks inside and he steps in, Willow running in and jumping on my leg.

"The playground was fun, Aunty Anna! Uncle Gale said you would take us later with Mummy and Daddy when they got here!" She exclaims.

"That sounds like a great idea, honey. But first, I want you to meet someone very special to me." I tell her.

"Who?"

"It's a surprise!" I whisper, taking Jason from his arms and giving him a kiss and holding him to my chest.

"I'm sorry for before…"

"Same. But, you made me get off my arse and do something." I tell him, grabbing his hand and walking into the lounge were Riv is folding the washing.

"Riv…" I say, grabbing her attention.

She looks up instantly and then she smiles and then stands up, putting the shirt down she was folding.

"So this is the little darling you were telling me about?" She says, looking at Gale.

"Yes, this is Willow." I say, leaning down and touching Willow's little head, knowing she was not referring to Gale at this moment in time.

Gale slaps my arse and I let out a small yelp. Riv walks over and she kneels down and makes herself and Willow introduced. She then stands and looks at Gale with a very fake scowl.

"And you must be 'Gale'?"

"Yes, ma'am." Gale says.

"Don't call me 'ma'am'!" Riv snaps, I can tell making Gale feeling very freaked out.

"Sorry."

"You bloody well should be! I am Mrs Tavialone to you, 'Gale'!" She snaps again.

"Sorry, Mrs Tavialone!" Gale says.

"Again, you bloody well should be. Now, stop your stuttering and give me a hug!" She says with a smile and opening her arms.

Gale looks over to me and looks at me VERY confused. I nudge him and then he gives her a very awkward hug.

She then steps back and examines him and all Gale can do is stand their being intimidated. She looks him up and down and then gives a very agreeing nod.

"I understand how you couldn't leave him alone. Sorry, Gale. I just had to make sure you are a gentlemen enough for my Jo." She says with a smirk.

"Did I pass the test?" He asks, with a smile.

"Your looks help you a lot." She answers.

I laugh and then she does too.

"Yet, I don't know how a man- looking like you- was still a virgin when you met my girl."

Gale coughs and then Riv and I share a smile.

"Um- I guess I was just waiting for Jo." He says, trying not to stutter.

Riv looks at him, expressionless and emotionless. Gale stands very confronted. Riv then after a little while smiles and then brings him back into her arms.

"You are good enough for my Jo. You made her less… ruthless." Riv explains.

"Yeah, I know. Thanks Mrs Tavialone."

"Call me Riv, idiot." She says, to him.

"Okay, Riv." Gale answers.

Gale smiles at her and then he turns back to facing me and he smiles and pulls me closer to him.

"Jo, stop looking at him like that. It's just disgusting." Riv exclaims.

"Can't help it." I say, smiling up at him, not breaking eye contact with him.

"I'm glad you changed her. I didn't want her growing up to be like me. I'm a horror." Riv exclaims.

"Yes, you are." I agree.

"You watch your mouth lovey." She warns, pointing a finger at me and laughing a little.

"Okay, no more of this. You need to introduce me to this little one." She says, touching Jason's back.

"Yeah, okay. But I want to ask Gale something first." I tell her, looking up to Gale.

"Okay, but you better head outside or I'll hear and I don't know if I want to." She says, leaning down and starting to talk to Willow again.

I take Gale's hand and then I lead him outside and I shut the door behind me.

"Riv must be very important to you." Gale explains.

"She is and I completely forgot about her for all these years and I want her to be Jason's other grandmother." I announce.

"Of course, babe. If that's what you want. I think she is pretty… out there. But, why did you tell her I was a virgin before you?" He asks.

"Because, we tell each other things like that. She wanted to know my first time in detail and then she told me hers. It's just the relationship we have. Nothing between us remains a secret."

"I wonder why?" Gale says sarcastically.

"Mmhmm." I agree.

"So, yes?" I ask.

"Yes. She can be Jason's and our other future children's other grandmother." Gale says.

"Okay." I agree, a smile upon my face at the thought of Gale and I having more children.

We head back inside and Riv is showing Willow how to fold up a tea towel. We enter the room when Willow has just folded the towel perfectly.

"I did it, Riv! I did it!" She exclaims.

"Yes you did. I don't think that Johanna can do it that good yet?"

"Hey?" I say.

"True." Gale agrees.

"I'll end you!" I warn him.

"Look Aunty Anna! Look!" Willow exclaims, holding up the towel.

"It's beautiful, honey. You really have a talent for that. You should be doing all the washing in your house soon enough." I tell her.

"No! That's Daddy's job!" She exclaims.

"I bet." I answer.

"So can I meet him now?" Riv asks.

"Yes." I say to her.

I look to Gale and then I smile before I beckon her to come up from the couch. She gets up and then she tells Willow to try the other tea towels there. She stands in front of me and I smile at her.

"Riv, I would like you to meet your grandson…"

She gasps and then looks at me crooked.

"- Jason Dawson Hawthorne." I finish, holding him out to her.

She takes him in her arms, cradling him against her chest.

"Grandson? So I'm his grandmother?"

"You are my family and since Mum is gone, he needs his grandmother from my side. I assume it's an honour." I tell her.

"It is. You have no idea. Thank you, Jo. And Gale." She says smiling at us before she looks back down to him.

Jason has now awoken from being in my arms and his trip to the playground and he is smiling and his arms are flying everywhere.

"Woah there Jason. Calm down a little." Gale says, grabbing hold of his small foot.

"He's very feisty like Jo. As a child, Jo was very… out there." Riv answers.

"Really?"

"Don't get her started!" I whine.

"This I have to hear."

The next hour is filled with Riv telling horrible stories from when I was a kid. It makes Gale laugh along with Riv as she tells it and I just sit here thinking about how we got here. Soon it comes to be 3:30 and Gale announces that we should leave. So we can get to the train station to meet Katniss and Peeta.

"You go ahead, I'll stay here and keep cleaning."

"We will be back soon. A few hours at the most. You know the drill, make yourself at home and we will see you when we get back." I tell her.

"Yep. This place will be liveable in it when you come back." Riv jokes.

"I don't doubt that." Gale says.

"Okay, well we'll see you in a few then." I tell her.

He nods and then we sit up and we smile and then leave her with an excited Willow and an asleep Jason. Gale and I link arms and then we leave my house and head down the roads to the train station.

Katniss's POV/

"Mummy!"

"Willow!" I exclaim, running out from the train and to my daughter who is running to me.

I rush over to her and I lean down, scooping her up and holding her to my chest. She holds onto me tightly and I keep her close, kissing her head.

"Oh, I missed you so much!" I exclaim.

"I missed you too, Mummy." She says.

"We watched you on the TV on the train!" She exclaims.

"You did? Didn't Daddy look handsome?"

"Yes! You look beautiful, Mummy!" She tells me.

"Daddy looked better." I say.

"Not a chance." I hear Peeta's voice behind me.

"Daddy!" Willow exclaims, squirming out of my arms.

I turn around and I pass Willow over into Peeta's awaiting arms. Willow sequels when Peeta blows raspberries onto her cheeks and then they talk amongst each other. I turn away from them and I look to Jo, Gale and Jason.

"Hello brainless." Jo greets.

"Hey… Jo." I answer, not being good at thinking of a nickname for her.

"Willow loves it in 7. We found a playground on the way to Jo's house and she loves it there and we promised her that we would take her their again with you." Gale tells me.

"That sounds like a good idea. We have our house with is in the woods, so Willow will like it. I think it could remind her of home." I tell them.

"12 doesn't remind me of 7. It's just got that homely feel that I will never have anywhere else. I suppose because I grew up here, hey?" Jo explains.

"Yeah, probably." I say.

"12 will always be home." Gale says.

"Agreed." Peeta and I say in unison.

I look back and I smile before I turn back to them and we decided we better get going.

* * *

After we went to the playground and Willow wore herself out, we all headed back to our house. Peeta has the keys at the ready and we go in and it's just as perfectly new as it was a year ago. He tells me that he called for someone to come and clean it before we left the Capitol so it was going to be all good when we eventually got into 7. Willow is asleep so I take her into her room that has the butterflies and the purple everything and I put her into the bed and I will come back in an hour or so. So when she wakes up she won't get scared about where she is, considering she's never been here. I then leave her room, leaving the door open and I go into the living area where Peeta, Jo and Gale are with Jason. I sit down next to Peeta who is bouncing Jason on his knee.

"He can bounce of Gale's knee for hours." Jo says.

"I bet. He's very lively." I say, grabbing hold of his hand Peeta just let go.

Jason lets out a loud sequel and it makes us all laugh.

"So how long are you guys going to be down here for?" I ask.

"Only a few days I think. We'll catch up with a few people Jo wants to catch up with and then we will go back home." Gale explains.

"Sounds good." Peeta says.

"What about you guys?" Gale asks.

Peeta looks to me and it's like he's trying to get an answer from looking at my face. His eyes sparkle and then he opens his mouth slightly and then knits his eyebrows together- then saying,

"I think we are going to stay here until after Katniss's birthday." Peeta announces.

"Oh yeah! My birthday. I forgot again." I tell him.

He sighs and then laughs.

"What! I can't help it. I never cared for my birthday. It was just another day that I had to put food on the table. We never did anything else different on my birthday, nor Mum's." I tell them.

"Your birthday should be celebrated. It's the date that you were born a few years back." Peeta says.

"A few years? God, you are too nice to her." Jo says.

"Yeah, Jo is like a million years old this year."

"See. He's an asshole. I suppose someone like you needed someone like Peeta to control your emfire/em." Jo explains.

"Yeah, sounds about right. Peeta is too good to me. But Gale is too like me, so we couldn't have worked out. I loved Peeta too much for me to choose you, Gale. Sorry!" I say.

"Eh. Whatever, Catnip." He says with a smile.

* * *

After that conversation, we then show Jo and Gale our house and promise to show them outside when Willow wakes up. Peeta rings up this restaurant and orders some different foods for us to try and then they are going to deliver it. Gale and Jo love my house and I just love Peeta for making it for me. I can tell that Willow is going to ask to come here all the time. As a child and as a teenager. I don't think that Peeta will give her the keys willingly when she can come herself and she has a boyfriend. Peeta would probably kill that boy if he did anything wrong by her and I can relate. Soon Willow is awake and then we go for a quick look around the block of forest and then we get back in just as the doorbell rings indicating our food has arrived. Peeta collects it and then he pays the man and then we eat it on the floor on the roof. This roof has very amazing memories on it, but it's been replaced with ones of our family all together in the beautiful sunset.

Jo, Gale and Jason soon leave with half of the food and they thank us and promise to stop by tomorrow. Peeta and I then show Willow around the place, making jokes and laughing as we do. After that, we sit down on the floor in the lounge around the coffee table and we play this game with cards the Peeta learnt as a kid. As Peeta teach us, we all end up laughing at him and then he laughs at us, laughing at him.

"Go fish, Peeta." I say, not having the card he wants, grabbing one from the pile in the middle.

"Your shot, Willow." Peeta says.

"Okay, Mummy? Do you have… a four of dolphins?" Willow asks, giggling her adorable giggle as soon as she finishes.

"I know the game is called 'Go Fish', Willow. But, I don't think that you have any dolphin cards in your hand." I say, bursting out laughing too.

"I think you mean diamonds, baby." Peeta says.

"I wanna see Finn and Aunty Annie and Grandma, Mummy." Willow says.

I look over to Peeta and he just shrugs his shoulders. We are Victor's. We can pay to travel around the country in luxury. We may as well just use the money that we have to our advantage.

"You want to go to District 4?"

"Yes!" She exclaims.

"Really?"

"Yes!"

"Well, we will go to District 4 in a few day!" I announce.

Willow jumps up from the floor and she wraps her arms around my neck and hugs me tightly.

"What day?" Peeta asks.

"My birthday." I answer.

* * *

Later that night, Willow is asleep in her room and Peeta and I are dressing in our pyjamas.

"Hard to believe that it was almost a year ago that we were first here." Peeta calls from the bedroom, since I am in the bathroom.

"Yeah, I know." I call back, before I shut off the light and I come into the bedroom.

"Hard to believe that it's been almost a year since we decided we wanted more children." Peeta comments, sliding into bed.

"Yeah. Almost a year since we created Hunter and Ash."

I climb into bed with him and I hide my head into his chest. Then I start to think about Hunter and Ash and I start to cry again. Peeta notices instantly and starts trying to stop me.

"Don't cry. I miss them too. Please, Katniss. Don't do this. Please." Peeta begs.

"I can't help it. I miss them so much. I just want my baby boys!" I cry out.

"So do I, Katniss. I want them so bad, but they are gone. And it hurts me to say this, but they aren't coming back."

This comment makes me cry harder and he holds onto me tighter.

"Maybe one day later on in life, when Willow is at school or whenever, we can try for more. We both said we wanted more maybe last year just wasn't supposed to be when we have children. Sshh."

He grabs hold of my shoulder and he pulls me closer to him and then his other hand strokes my hair. He just 'sshh's' me and tell me that everything will be okay. I start to grow tired and my crying soon disappears and all that is heard is Peeta's soft coos and my sniffling and hiccupping. After a few minutes, Peeta lifts my chin up and we share a passionate kiss before I lay my head back on his chest. I fall sleep listening to Peeta's heartbeat and his words.

* * *

"Come on, Mummy! The twain is going to leave wout us!" Willow exclaims, pulling on my hand.

"Sweetie, it's not. It's not even here yet. It'll come in the next hour. We have to walk to Aunty Anna and Uncle Gale's house so they can come to the train station with us." I tell her as I walk into the kitchen where Peeta is cooking up the last of the food from these days.

"So, how did you sleep, Willow?" Peeta asks as I help her sit on the stool next to me as we watch Peeta.

"Okay." She answers.

"Just okay?"

"Yes." She answers.

"Alright."

"What about you, Daddy? You sleep good?"

"I slept wonderfully. Except- Mummy was snoring all night!" Peeta exclaims.

"I think it has something to do with her being older." Peeta ponders.

"Oh, shut up!" I say, leaning over and punching him in the arm.

"Mummy, you're so old!" Willow exclaims, giggling as she says it.

"I am not! Uncle Haymitch is older." I state.

"Yes, but you are catching up." Peeta says.

"You are so annoying!" I tell him, with a smile on my face.

"You are older than me anyway." I tell him.

"Daddy, you are even older!" Willow giggles.

"Oh well." He shrugs.

* * *

After we eat breakfast, we pack up all our things and then take them with us as we go to Jo's house in the Victors' Village. Peeta takes all the bags and I give Willow a piggy back. Willow laughs in my ear as I start to jog for a little bit and then Peeta comes behind me and bites our ears and blows raspberries on our cheeks. Eventually we get to their house and then Gale answers the door and there is music playing in the background and laughter.

"Hey Catnip. Happy Birthday." He says.

"Thanks, Gale. Sounds like you have company." I comment as he lets us into the house.

"Yeah, Riv is here."

We met Riv the second day we were in 7. I found her pretty funny and I just knew how much Jo looked up to her. We go walking into the lounge and I see Riv sitting on the couch her head resting against her fingers. Jo is dancing with Jason in her arms and laughing. Riv and Jo see us and they call out 'Happy Birthday'. Before I can respond, Riv is already asking me another thing as I let Willow onto the ground so she can go and play with one of Jason's toys.

"Can you tell this idiot to turn this off?"

"Why? It sounds beautiful." I comment, listening to the words.

 _But it's my roots, in my veins_

 _It's in my blood and I stain every heart that I used to heal the pain_

 _Oh, it's in my roots, in my veins_

 _It's in my blood and I stain every heart that I used to heal the pain_

 _So I blame it on the River Lea, the River Lea, the River Lea_

 _Yeah I blame it on the River Lea, the River Lea, the River Lea_

"It's the song that Riv was named after." Jo says, singing along to the words.

"She has been singing it and playing it for hours."

"No I haven't get over yourself!" Jo exclaims.

"Your names- River Lea?" Peeta comments.

"It's River-Lily, but my mum loved this song and my father loved the name 'Lily' so they hyphen it." She explains.

"I can see how your mum loved this song. It's beautiful and dramatic." I comment.

"Hmpf." Riv breathes.

"Who is it by?" Peeta asks.

"This artist from before the Dark Days. Adele. She was an amazing singer. This whole CD has her songs."

"Adele. That's a different name. I like it." I comment.

"Oh, if you like this song- just wait the next one is my favourite." Jo says.

"Thank god it's almost over." Riv sighs.

We chuckle and then I listen to the rest of the words that are just on repeat-

 _River Lea, River Lea_

 _River Lea, River Lea_

 _River Lea, River Lea_

 _River Lea, River Lea_

 _The River Lea-Lea-Lea-Lea_

 _The River Lea-Lea-Lea-Lea_

 _The River Lea-Lea-Lea-Lea_

 _The River Lea-Lea-Lea-Lea_

The next song rolls over and a beautiful sound fills the room and the lyrics starts-

 _You've been on my mind, I grow fonder every day_

 _Lose myself in time just thinking of your face_

 _God only knows why it's taken me so long to let my doubts go_

 _You're the only one that I want_

 _I don't know why I'm scared, I've been here before_

 _Every feeling, every word, I've imagined it all_

 _You'll never know, if you've never try_

 _To forgive your past and simply be mine_

 _I dare you to let me be your, your one and only_

 _Promise I'm worth to hold in your arms_

 _So come on and give me this chance_

 _To prove I am the only one who can walk that mile_

 _Until the end starts_

"It's beautiful." I say.

"It really is." Peeta answers.

Jo isn't listening, she is in her own little world- singing all the words and gazing at Jason. She looks so delicate and I don't want to disturb her at all.

"We have to get a copy of this disc." I comment.

"I'll try and get a copy." Peeta whispers in my ear, kissing my neck.

As I listen to the words more, I just wish more and more that I should have heard this song years back.

"I wish I heard this before our wedding. I would have loved to have this be at our wedding." I tell Peeta, turning my head so I can see him.

He just smiles and plants a kiss on my lips. We pull back and then Peeta goes behind me and wraps his arms around my chest and I place my hands on his arms. We then gently sway to the music, my eyes closed.

* * *

It's a little while after and then Riv gets another copy of the 'Adele' CD almost out of nowhere and she gives it as a little gift. I thank her and then not a little while later, we have to leave to make the train that Willow is reminding me about every few seconds. We say our goodbyes to them all since we are going to be in 4 for a few days. They are going back to 12 later tonight, so they will tell everyone about us going to 4 instead of coming home. We head to the train station and Willow is so giddy with excitement. We board and then they tell us we will be arriving before four. Willow runs up and down the hallways of the trains and we have to tell her not too in case she hurts herself. We end up just chilling on the floor of one of the carts.

* * *

We get into 4 as the sun is getting low and Willow couldn't be more excited. We say that we are going to go and see Annie, Finn and my mother first and then as the sun is setting, we will go to the beach- maybe with them. We call a taxi and they take us to the Victors' Village in 4 and then Willow goes running around the paths. We get to Annie house and then we have to call Willow back from a few metres in front of us. When we are up the steps, Willow comes running into the backs of our legs and then Peeta knocks on the door. Not a few seconds later, the door opens and there stands Annie looking as radiant as ever.

"Katniss! Peeta! What are you doing here?" She asks, coming out instantly and giving me a big hug.

"Little Miss Willow has been wanting to see Finn for a few days." Peeta answers, looking down at our daughter who has now become shy and holding onto my leg with quite a grip.

"Naw! Hello, Willow." She says, kneeling down and opening her arms.

Willow let's go of my leg and then goes running into her arms. Annie stands up and places Willow on her hip. She gives Peeta a quick hug and then she invites us inside. We she tells us to put our bags upstairs since she instantly told us we were staying there. We do that before we come back down and see Annie sitting at the table and my mother standing her back facing us- Willow and Finn out of our sights.

"Mum." I call as we walk into the kitchen.

She turns around and she has a big smile upon her face. She comes walking to me and she braces me in her arms.

"Oh, Katniss. You look even more beautiful than the last time I saw you." She says, stepping back, still holding onto my shoulders so she can examine me.

"I look the same." I state.

"No, more beautiful. You ot more beautiful everytime I looked at you as a child. But you as a baby was so adorable." She says.

"I doubt it."

"You did. You looked like Willow and she is just more than adorable."

"I know." I say.

"Peeta, you are treating my girl right." My mother says, stepping back and giving Peeta a hug.

"I try and make her feel like a princess." Peeta states.

"Well you do a very good job." My mother comments.

We all step back and we admire the house, it look amazing with all these hand decorated décor and everything.

"This place really looks good. I love the handmade things. It gives it such a homely touch to these Victors' Village houses." I tell them.

"Yeah, I know. Finnick and I always wanted to make the place more of a home, but we never got the chance. So when I told Wendy about it, she just started coming up with all these ideas and now it's just perfect." Annie explains, looking from us to the side.

I look up from Annie and I look out the big windows and glass doors that make the back wall. They are right on the beach and it looks so beautiful as the sun is setting more. They have a beautiful patio and an outdoor setting and a barbeque. The water looks so inviting.

"I never realised you lived on the beach." I tell her.

"Yeah, it's an amazing thing to have. Come on, let me show you something." She says standing from the table and heading to the door and opening it. Mum announces she will stay back and watch over Willow and Finn. That reminds me, I have to tell Annie about me seeing Finnick a few months back, I never told her. I'll wait for the perfect moment. Annie leads us to the backyard and then onto the sand. She turns and points to a high mountain peak that overlooks the ocean.

"That is where we buried Finnick." She says, walking towards the stairs that lead up to it.

The view must be amazing up there." Peeta comments.

"Oh it is. Up there is where he told me he loved me for the first time. So I knew that I had to bury him there so it was more than just a memory, it had Finnick there too." Annie explains as we reach the stairs and we start to climb.

"That's really the best idea. I don't know if Peeta would appreciate being buried on the Capitol stage though." I joke.

It makes us all laugh.

"Yeah, I don't appreciate that. I'll happy lay next to Prim, Hunter and Ash." Peeta states.

"That's where I want to be buried too."

"I'll make sure that Willow knows that- for when the time comes. Not for a good almost century now though. I want you to live long and die with no regrets." Annie tells us.

"Thanks Annie. We want the same for you too." I tell her.

"As long as I have Finn with me, I should be fine. Even if he wanted to move out, I would drag myself with him." She says.

"Still a long time to come though. He's only talking and crawling." Peeta says.

"I know. He's running into walls now. He doesn't seem to care though. I get scared he is going to cry for hours, but he just stands back up and runs into the lounge to play with his toys. It's always so cute." Annie explains, getting closer to the peak.

"Willow doesn't run into things. She cracked her head a few weeks back. That was freaky." I explain.

"Oh no! The poor darling." She says.

"Yeah. They gave her sweets and medicine so she was okay within the next week." Peeta tells her.

"Well at least she is okay now." She says.

"Yeah, she is just as cheerful as ever." I say.

"That's my girl." Peeta says.

"Okay. A few more steps." Annie says.

"And here we are." She says walking to the peak were a gravestone lies.

Finnick's gravestone. It reads,

 **Here lies- Finnick Odair**

 **Winner of the Sixty-Sixth Hunger Games as well as the 3rd Quart Quell**

 **He left behind beloved family- Annie and Finn Odair**

 **And beloved friends- The Mellark's, Hawthorne's and Abernathy's**

 **He will be always remembered by his beautiful eyes and sense of humour- amongst everything else**

 **Loved by all**

 **Never to be forgotten**

"Annie, that's beautiful wording." I sigh, holding back tears.

"They came to me that night after he died. I just had to put them on there. You guys deserved to be on there." She tells us.

"Well, we are honoured."

I look up from the gravestone and I see the ocean looking so beautiful from up here. It is literally the most beautiful thing I have ever seen.

"I can feel his presence everytime I come up here. I look out and feel the breeze and I feel like he is telling me he loves me everytime." Annie answers, closing her eyes and feeling the breeze brush over her face.

I stand more to the peak and I smile as I watch the waves lap over each other and breathing in the beautiful calming air. I feel Peeta's arms come around me and then I close my eyes and just listen to the wind.

"Hey Annie." I say, breaking the silence, looking over to her.

"Yes, Katniss." She answers, looking back to me smiling.

"One day in the mere future if we keep doing everything right- we are going to end up being related." I say, keeping it as simple as possible.

"Related? What do you mean?" She asks.

"I saw Finnick when I passed out after I ran from Hunter's funeral. I saw everyone- my father, Prim, Hunter, Peeta's family, Finnick. I saw them all." I explain.

"What did Finnick say?" She asks.

"He said that he missed you so much and he loves you just as bad." I answer.

"He also said he is always watching over you and Finn. He loves you both so much. He's listening now- say hello." I say to the air.

Annie looks out to the sea and around us before saying,

"Hello Finny."

I big gust of air and the sound of the waves crashing against the mountain signify is hearing of it. She turns to me and she smiles and I nod so she knows it was a response.

"I miss you so much, Finny. I want you back so bad, but I know that can't happen. I love you so much and you will never be replaced."

Another crash of the water and gush of wind. Soon Annie is just listening to the wind and the waves as she breathes it all in. A little butterfly comes flying past us and circles us before moving to Annie. It has to be Finnick. The butterfly has beautiful blue and green colours- the green the colour of Finnick's eyes. It brushes Annie's nose and then she flinches and then she focuses on 'Finnick'.

"Is that him?" Annie asks as the butterfly flies around her head.

"I'd assume so." I state.

She reaches her hand out and then the butterfly lands on her finger.

"Hello Finnick." She says. I flies up from her finger and then brushes her lips before flying off the peak, out of sight.

She stands mesmerized by it and then she sighs and turns back to us.

"You said something about us being related?" She asks, reminding herself of the pervious conversation.

"Yes- Finnick told me that we should watch out for Finn climbing into Willow's room when he got older."

"What do you mean?"

"Finn and Willow are going to get married. If they stay on the right path." Peeta tells her.

"What? Is that why Willow wanted to come to see Finn? Because she already loves him?" Annie asks.

"I don't know. But all I know is that in over a decade or so- we are going to be related." I say.

Annie smile and then we decide to go back to Annie's before it gets too dark, even if it's beautiful out here- it tends to get cold at night. So we head back.

We find my mother cooking some lamb chops and sausages on the barbeque with Finn and Willow playing in the sand- talking in their own language again.

"How was the pier tonight?" Mum asks, looking up as she turns over the sausages.

"As beautiful as ever." Annie answers.

"We are eating out here tonight, it looks beautiful and I think Katniss would enjoy eating out here considering it's her birthday!" My mother exclaims.

"Happy Birthday!" Annie says, giving me another hug.

"Yeah, we called your house this morning, but you didn't pick up so I was going to call again when you got here." Mum tells me.

"We've been in 7 since we came back from the Capitol. We wanted to spend some time in the other Districts since we haven't been to another one other than the Capitol since last year. So we did two in one shot." I answer.

"So, how long are you going to stay here? Because you are welcome for as long as you want." Annie asks.

"Thanks, I think maybe tops of a week." I answer.

"If that's okay, of course." I add.

"Of course it is. Don't be silly." Annie giggles.

"My friend from 10, Dalton- he is always sending us meat, so we have a lot. It's always so beautiful." Annie says, taking one of the already cooked sausages and ripping some off and putting it in her mouth.

She passes the sausage to me and I rip off a bit and put it in my mouth.

"Oh it's beautiful. You can taste the rosemary." I say, holding it so Peeta can take a bite.

He does and then starts to talk to my mum about them. We take that as our cue to walk away and so we go to our children.

Finn and Willow seem to be making sandcastles that are sculptured to the buckets they are filling up. I go and sit next to Willow and Annie sits next to Finn.

"Are you showing Willow how you make your sandcastles?" Annie asks Finn.

"Yes, Mumma! She good! Look!" He says, pointing to the one Willow is doing in front of her.

Willow pulls up the bucket and out comes the sculptured sand. Annie and I clap as Willow laughs and admires her work. Finn pats his hands on the sand in excitement.

"Finn, it's Mummy's birthday!" Willow says proudly.

Finn turns to Annie and he says,

"Happy Birthday, Mumma!"

Willow immediately corrects him, wrapping her arms around my neck,

"No! My mummy! My mummy's birthday!"

"Oh… Happy Birthday, Aunty Atniss!" He exclaims.

"Why thank you, Finn." I say.

He doesn't answer, he just goes back to building his sandcastles.

"We actually have a present for you back at the house. You can have it after you finish your dessert." Annie tells me, looking at me with a teasing smile.

"Ha ha! Aunty Atniss have to wait til after dessert too!" Finn teases.

"Oh!" I sigh, making Willow and Finn laugh.

Annie just smiles at me and then we go back to admiring our children.

Soon mum calls out that dinner is ready so we take Willow and Finn inside to get the sand off them and we change them into clothes that aren't covered with sand. We head back outside and we eat the beautiful food that is here. Salads, meats, drinks- it's so homely, not something over the top like the Capitol. Its homemade touch makes it such a better birthday dinner. We all laughed through dinner and dessert as Finn took his father's role as the joker. He picked up carrots stick during dinner and pretended to make a person, flying through the air. Through dessert, he took a handful of the cake and put it all over his mouth and said he was Santa Clause who visited him during Christmas. It was really hilarious. Soon the sun was set and we were all inside Annie's and my mother's warm home. Willow and Finn were put to bed because they were practically asleep and then we all gathered in their living room. Annie went upstairs and then came back down with a few presents in her hands.

"You don't have to get me any presents. Just seeing you guys is enough." I tell them as Annie passes me the presents.

"You sshh!" Annie demands, sitting down across from me.

"Exactly. I think I can deserve to give my daughter something for her birthday." My mother states.

"Exactly." Peeta agrees.

"Oh you sshh! You haven't even giving me anything yet." I explain.

"Yeah, well I thought we would be in 12 by your birthday. Anyway, the presents I ordered were ordered to home. So you can wait for my presents until we get back home to 12." Peeta defends.

"Alright mister." I say, looking over at Annie and smirking- getting a smirk from her in return.

I open the wrapping and there is a scrapbook with all this scrapbooking equipment. The book is blank so it means that we all can have some fun with this.

"I realised how much you love showing people how much you love your family- all of you. So I thought that since you love that so much, you could make this a family project. I know that you will enjoy doing it. I did one just of Finn and I love it so much." Annie explains.

"I love the idea, Annie! Thank you. It's such a great idea. Willow will love getting these stickers stuck on her." I answer, smiling as everyone laughs a little.

"I've got another blank one for you, Katniss." My mother says, passing one that's not wrapped.

"What will this one be for?"

"I was thinking maybe you could do a book like the plant book. Except not of herbs- but everyone that we have lost. It could give more closure to their deaths. So it could be there when you wanted to be reminded or just to look. You could use it to help explain to Willow about the Games." My mother tells me.

I look up at her and I see that she is being serious and I can't help it when I get up to her and I wrap my arms around her.

"Thank you. It's a great idea." I say into her shoulder.

"I'm glad you think so. I didn't know if it would be too hard for you to think about, but I thought- may as well see if it's…"

"I love it, Mum. Peeta and I will do it when Willow is off with Jason or Sky. So she doesn't know about it until the time comes." I say.

"Sounds like a good idea, darling. I'm glad you like it."

The other two are apparently different to what Peeta and I both think. A camera and a video camera. One takes pictures that can be developed so they can go on our wall with the others. And the video camera for taking videos and only videos. Peeta and I already know that Willow will be the main star in all the videos. I say that it's too much, but they brush it off. We then talk for a few hours and then we decide to go to bed. Willow is in Finn's room with him, so I know she is safe- considering Annie always wonders in there at night to make sure he is okay. Peeta tells me on of my presents- full body massage, by him of course. But I have to wait until we get home. But I think I can wait until we get home. I love these guys so much and I am so happy to spend today with all my family.

 **Hey guys, Had trouble updating this! I hate sometimes! URGHHH! Anyways, here is the chapter and I hoped you liked it because it was 9845 words. I hope that makes up for the long time without updating. At least I try and keep it updated unlike some stories I read! Ahaha.**

 **Anyways, I only got like three reviews and I would like some more considering how much effort I put into this story/series! I would like at least 8 before I upload the next chapter! Answer questions like-**

 **How was the Finn and Willow bits?**

 **How was the Annie and Finnick moment?**

 **Did you like Riv?**

 **Jo's POV?**

 **Going to 7 and 4?**

 **Stuff like that, you know!**

 **The songs are 'River Lea' and 'One and Only' both by Adele. Highly recommended.**

 **Anyways, I love you guys and please give me those so I can get to 100 reviews! I would appreciate that! Please review! Love you guys! I'll update when I get 100 reviews or 99 or 98 at the least. Love you! everlark4ever75 xox/**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19-**

 **Katniss's POV**

-8 MONTHS LATER-

We stayed in 4 until the day before Finnick and Prim's anniversary of their deaths. I couldn't bare the thought of having to go back to 12 on the train when they were both killed on the same one. It was never going to happen and Peeta knew that. The last day we were in 4, we had our own little ceremony marking the one year of their death, surrounded on the high pier. Finn had never been so quiet apparently. Finnick made another appearance except this time in the form of a dolphin. It was very emotional- everyone cried, even Finn and Willow.

When we got home, we had a quiet rest of the day and then the next one was even quieter. We all gathered in the meadow and we mourned the death of my sister and our friend. We made the day quite enjoyable actually- we had a beautiful picnic with everyone by the lake. We laughed and smiled and swam. We then went to Jo and Gale's and had a lunch in their honour.

When arriving back in 12, Peeta gave me the presents he has. Full body massage, handmade wooden bed frame- he somehow managed to do that, a mattress that's the same as the one from Celestia's house, a charm to add onto the necklace with the heart and Willow, Hunter and Ash's names- a willow tree, as well as a new hunting boots. I hadn't gone hunting yet since Hunter and Ash's birth and death- so this gave me some more leverage to start again. Peeta and I both love the bed and we find ourselves joined by Willow every night because she loves how comfortable the bed is too.

That same week, it was Johanna and Gale's first year anniversary and so we looked after Jason. That was very fun for everyone- we got to look after him and Jo and Gale got time to themselves. The next month was Effie's birthday and Haymitch took her around to all the District's, leaving Sky in 12 so she could stay with us as well as Jo and Gale. They were gone for a few weeks, but that was okay with all of us. The next month was their one year anniversary, so that's why they had the extra-long tour around Panem. August came almost as quickly bringing all of us to 4 for Finn's second birthday. Johanna's was a week later and they all went to 7 before coming back to 12 a few days later.

September brought Prim's birthday and that was emotional. I went over to my house and stayed in her room all day and that made it more painful, but I didn't care. That day was also one year since finding out about Hunter and Ash, about finding out Ash was blind, since Peeta and I had that huge fight, none of which I want to relive. At the end of the month was Peeta's birthday. We don't bother doing much celebration on it because we join Peeta's and Gale's birthdays together. So that was fun. A few weeks after that was Jason's first birthday and everyone joined back at the Hawthorne's place for another celebration.

November comes and we just came back from 4 again because of Annie's birthday. It's now Peeta's and my second anniversary and we just spend it as a normal day. Waking up in each other's arms, Peeta making breakfast and all of us eating it together, going over to Jo and Gale's and then to Haymitch and Effie's to them come back home and spend it in peace, except Peeta and I make love all through the night- which we both enjoyed.

Willow has learnt how to talk more fluently again and it is almost hard to make her stop talking. She's like Peeta always saying things that are lovely and sweet. Her painting as improved as well as her walking. She is running around the house now and considering she is close to becoming three, she has gone mad- but not in a bad way. Jason has started talking too, later than Willow and Finn, but he has started talking and walking. He is so cute and I can definitely see more of Gale in him every day.

As soon as we came back from 4, we all started to making the scrapbooks. And it turned out to be so much fun. Willow and I do it when we have nothing important to do while Peeta is at the bakery. Peeta and I have worked on the memory book, as we call it, when Willow is at someone else's house. It has caused many breakdowns from me and Peeta cheering me up, but it is such a nice idea. I love it and I cannot thank my mother enough for the idea. I know that Willow will love it when she is old enough about it and will not be scared about what we both went through to get to where we were today.

As December comes, I see more changes with Johanna. At first it just strikes me as weird, but then on Sky's birthday, she announces her and Gale's second pregnancy. Johanna looked so happy and so did Gale. Everyone knew that they would be having more children and hearing that it was happening was so exciting. Jason looked even more excited to get getting a brother or sister. He is going to be such a beautiful big brother- just like Gale, I can tell. After Jo and Gale's announcement, Peeta brought up us having more children, but I immediately sad no. I still wasn't over Hunter and Ash's deaths. He should know that. It took me months to get over Prim's death, I'm going to take even longer with their deaths- he then let the topic drop.

Christmas came and we went to Haymitch and Effie's this year. It was so extravagant and so 'Effie' and it was beautiful. We all laughed and exchanged gifts. Willow was the star of the show along with Finn. Annie, Finn and my mother have made a pact to always come down on Christmas and then leave a few days after New Year's. You can already see how much Willow cares for Finn as well as everyone else. I don't know if it's destiny or whatever, but you can already see the spark between them. They are so cute, especially when they both talk to each other in their own little language.

Today is the day that marks the year of when I gave birth to my two boys. One of their lives already gone by this day and the other struggling to survive. I miss them both so dearly and I just want them back so bad. When I wake on this morning, I get up and then I head straight into the woods, not telling Peeta where I went- only leaving a note saying I was going to be okay. When I get in there, I can't hunt. It will just remind me too much about how Hunter and Ash were hunted by the devil and killed. So I just sit up against a tree that Gale and I used to sit under when we were younger. Its cold considering that it's the middle of winter, but I don't care. My sons were taken away and it was my fault, no matter how much Peeta claims it wasn't.

* * *

I'm out here for a few hours, the sun not around at all, but I can tell it's around ten in the morning. I am startled by hearing someone's boots crunching in the snow- I instantly know its Peeta.

"Peeta, just leave me alone." I say, not looking away from the tree in front of me.

He doesn't answer, so I look up and I see Gale sitting down next to me, against the tree trunk.

"I thought you were Peeta." I say, looking back to the tree ahead of me.

"I figured." He says, taking a deep breath.

"Katniss…"

"If Peeta asked you to come and find me, don't bother giving me a lecture he would have asked you to give me." I warn, not drifting my eyes towards him.

He sighs deeply again and then he wraps an arm around me and pulls me against him.

"I know that today is going to be hard for you, but…"

"Damn right it's going to be hard!" I yell, turning to face him.

"But you weren't their only parent. Peeta sounded distraught when he called this morning. He's struggling with this as bad as you are…"

"No he's not! Did he carry him for eight months and then find out that they both are either already dead or close to being dead? Huh? Because I am the only one that could have done that! He couldn't have! It was all me!" I yell, bursting into tears.

"Katniss… You both need each other. Come on, come home." Gale says, standing up and holding out his hand.

"I don't want too!" I defend, crying even more.

"Please, Katniss. If not for Peeta then for Willow. And Jo… She is heaps worried about what you are going to do. I don't think it's from her hormones either." Gale says, seriousness filling his voice.

"Please, Katniss." He says.

I flick my eyes away from him and I look to the tree- which is now blurry and I grab hold of his hand. He pulls me up and then he wraps his arms around me in a hope to calm me. I snuggle my head into his chest and I just cry. He holds me for a long time before I am composed enough to walk back to the Victors' Village.

* * *

As soon as we are in the Village, Peeta comes running out of Gale and Jo's house. I start to run to him and we both collide with each other and I breakdown in tears again. His arms and my arms are wrapped tightly around each other and I can hear his soft cries into my shoulder. My cries are loud and they are painful. Peeta's lips are on my fore head, pressing kisses to my head just every now and then and it helps me calm down a bit.

"I'm sorry, Peeta. I-I just needed…"

"I know." Peeta answers, interrupting my sobs.

"It's just…"

"I know." He says again, kissing my fore head again.

I give up on trying to talk and instead we just cry in the streets of the Victors' Village.

After a little while, someone taps on my shoulder and I look up from Peeta's chest, coming face to face with Jo.

"Come inside, Katniss." She says.

"Willow is inside with Gale and Jason." She says.

I nod along and then Peeta reaches down and grabs my hand. Jo grabs my other one and leads us inside. We walk through the door and Jo leads us into the lounge room. Willow sits on the floor with Jason as they play with the toys that are on the floor as Gale sits with them. Gale looks up at us and then he nudges Willow and she looks straight back to us.

"Mummy!" She exclaims, scrabbling on her little feet to reach me.

"Hey baby." I say as she comes into contact with my legs.

"You went away again! You promised!" She exclaims, looking up to me with her big blue eyes.

"I didn't, sweetie. I went on a walk in the woods."

"No. You went and cried in the cold! That was stupid, Mummy!"

"Willow, don't say that." Peeta scolds.

"You were though, Mummy!" She cries.

"I was, sweetie. I'm sorry. I can't help it when I go out. Sometimes I just need some time to myself." I inform her.

"I'm always here, Mummy." She says.

"I'll come to you next time. Okay?"

"Okay." I say, going down on the ground and hugging her tightly.

"I love you, Mummy." She says into my hair.

"I love you too, Willow." I say, kissing her head.

She pulls back and gives me a kiss on the cheek before burying her face in my hair. I close my eyes and I rock us both slowly. God my daughter is growing up quickly! One minute she can't walk. Next she can talk. The next she is running to me and telling me off and comforting me. The next thing I know, she is going to be married with three children! She's growing up too quickly.

After that, I tell Willow to go back and play with Jason and Gale and she does, so Jo invites us to the table. She gets us all cups of tea and she gives them to us before coming and sitting across from us. We quietly sip our tea before Jo speaks up.

"You know you scared the hell out of me. I saw you walking out into the woods this morning from the roof. I thought you were going to do something stupid. I was going to come and get you, but as soon as I got inside more morning sickness."

"I wasn't going to kill myself. I just needed time to myself." I say.

"Like any of us knew that! You are Katniss Everdeen, sorry Mellark. We don't know what you are going to do. Only Peeta knows because he can read you because he is stupid enough to stay with you."

"Hey!" Peeta says.

"Sorry, hormones are making like I was before." She apologizes.

"But it's true. We didn't know what you were going to do." She continues.

"I'm sorry, okay! I said that I was going to be okay! Was that not specific enough?" I exclaim.

I feel Peeta's hand go on my thigh and he caresses it, making me feel instantly calmer.

"I'm sorry. Just Hunter and Ash's birthday has really…"

"I know. I feel the same. No matter what you say. I feel just as bad as you do and nothing you say is going to change that."

I grab hold of his hand that lays upon my thigh and I squeeze it. I lean over and I rest my head on his shoulder and he rests his head against mine.

"I'm sorry that I am so selfish." I say, closing my eyes.

"You bloody well should be!" Johanna exclaims.

I open my eyes and I look to her.

"Sorry. Again, hormones." She says before looking away into the lounge room.

"It's okay. I know your old habits will never die. And deep down I know you aren't as selfish as you appear to think." He says.

I smile and then I take a deep breath and close my eyes.

"So how far along are you, Jo?" I ask, breaking the silence after a few minutes.

"Eight weeks."

"So you still have a good seven months to go." Peeta says.

"Yes. And I am looking forward to everyone." She answers.

"Ha! You say that now." I say.

"I am! I didn't get the whole experience last time remember? Because of that stupid sickness." She says.

"I remember. The whole pregnancy thing is actually really amazing, despite every horrible thing that comes with it. You didn't get the extreme hormones or not being able to move because of being in pain. You did get it lucky. But this time will be just as worse, yet more beautiful." I tell her, thinking about how amazing Willow's and Hunter and Ash's pregnancies were.

"I'm really looking forward to that." Jo murmurs, taking a sip of tea.

* * *

That night after spending the morning with Jo, Gale and Jason, we got everyone together and had a memorial for Hunter and Ash by their grave stones. We then went back to Haymitch and Effie's and had heaps of food, which cheered us up a little bit. We got back and put Willow straight to bed considering it was late and she was already asleep. We got into bed and we didn't sleep for ages until I became really tired and I fell asleep.

* * *

 _I'm walking through Celestia's house, except all the walls are blood red and there is blood all over the floor. I hear their screams and I go bolting into the direction of my children's screams._

 _"_ _Hunter! Ash! Willow! I'm coming! Mummy's here!" I yell as I can hear myself coming closer._

 _When I get to a door, I can hear they are right behind it and I kick the door down to find Snow standing with an evil smile upon his face._

 _"_ _My dear, Miss Everdeen… I'm afraid you are too late." He hisses._

 _I run up to him and I am about to punch him so hard and then he disappears. I look around the room and I see the back of Peeta's head and Willow's face all red and looking at me, tears staining her face._

 _"_ _Mummy! Daddy's not Daddy!" She exclaims._

 _His head whips around and his eyes are the horrifying black that I only see in my nightmares._

 _"_ _Peeta…" I gasp._

 _His face turns into a wicked grin and he turns around to reveal his hands enclosed around our sons necks._

 _"_ _No! Peeta! What are you doing! They are our sons!" I exclaim, running to him and trying to pull their bodies from his hands._

 _"_ _I would never love you! I would never have any children with a mutt! You're a mutt! You don't deserve them!"_

 _And with that, he throws them both against the wall. I scream out in pain of hearing their bodies come into contact with the wall._

* * *

"Katniss! Katniss, it's a dream! It's not real! Katniss!"

I shoot up in bed and I scream and I fall to the ground. I get up instantly and I see him in the bed- Peeta. But I don't think it's my Peeta. I think it's the mutt Peeta. The one who called me a mutt.

"Stay away from me and my children!" I scream.

"Katniss, it's me! I promise you!"

"I don't believe you!" I cry out.

He gets up from the bed and he makes his way towards me, making me his the wall.

"It's just me. I promise." He says, calmly.

"Not it's not! You called me a mutt! You killed them! That's why they aren't here now! You killed our sons!" I scream.

He sighs and looks to the ground. When he looks back up, his face is even more worried and sad than it was before.

"Not another one of these." He mumbles.

"It was a nightmare, Katniss. I did not kill Hunter and Ash. They aren't with us because you miscarried Hunter and Ash had a condition. I had nothing to do with it. Neither did you. Please, Katniss. Believe me. I did nothing. My eyes are blue not black… Look."

His eyes come into view in the moonlight and they are exactly what he said they were.

Blue.

I breathe heavily and I stare in his eyes and they stay blue. He opens his arms out and I hesitantly step back from the wall and I go into his open arms. He encloses them around me and then buries his head in my hair.

"It was just a nightmare. None of it was real. I'm not a mutt. I'm your husband. I would never hurt you or anyone you love. I'm me. You're okay." He mumbles into my hair. I take a deep breath and then he keeps repeating things like that.

After a few minutes, I have calmed down from my nightmare and I am relaxed a little. I pull back from Peeta and I look up to his eyes.

"I'm sorry. I'm really sorry." I mutter.

"Sshh. I have nightmares like that as well. I know how it feels." He mumbles.

"I'm sorry." I mutter again.

He gives a small smile and then he brings his hands up to my face and he cups it. He caresses my cheeks before leaning in and closing the gap between us. His lips move with mine and we I moan into the kiss. I wrap my hands around his waist and then I pull my hips to his.

Then I get that spark again. The spark only Peeta can give me. The burning in my chest which spreads throughout my body. The one that makes me crave more. The one that I know how to tame. Peeta must feel it too, because his lips move from my lips and start on my neck. I moan as he kisses me hungrily and I start on running my under his shirt, before pulling it up. He pulls back and pulls my shirt off before he starts trailing kisses down my chest. I manoeuvre his pants down and then his boxers as he works on removing my pants and panties. When we are both naked, Peeta hikes me up and I wrap my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. He falls back onto the bed and then I straddle him before starting to kiss down his neck. When I sit back up, I grab hold of Peeta's member and I guide it in. We both moan and then his hands go to my hips as I start to move.

We make love that night nice and slowly, with at least three different positions, causing multiple orgasms. When we collapse after over two hours, we are panting and we are tired. We are wrapped in each other's arms and we are far behind the horrible nightmare that I had before. I pick up my shirt and panties as well as Peeta's boxers, so when Willow comes in later on tonight, we won't be exposed to her. We get them on and then we settle in each other's arms. I'm almost asleep when I feel the bed move and I open my eyes and see Willow crawling into bed with us. We move apart and then she lays in between us, her head on my chest. I smile and kiss her fore head before I drift off to sleep, wondering what the next day will bring.

 **Sky's POV**

He picks me up and the he spins me around as he sees me for the first time since yesterday. Ever since the accident where I fell in the woods, we have become closer and closer. We find that is we spend a day away from each other, it feels like months. That's why when Dad took Mum away around the Districts- I stayed behind. I could bare the thought of being away for him for that long.

"Oh, I missed you so much." I say into his neck.

"We only saw each other yesterday." He answers with a giggle, placing me on the ground and caressing my cheeks.

"I know, but that was too long ago." I whine.

"God, if one of us were to go away for a few days or a week, the other would die." Harrison jokes.

"You say that in a joking manner, but I know I would." I say, leaning in and giving him a quick kiss.

"How did I become so lucky to have you?" I sigh.

"No, how did I become so lucky to have you?" He says.

"I have no idea." I say, leaning in and giving his chapped lips a kiss.

"So what are we going to do today?" I ask him as we walk into the Victors' Village.

"Well, I was thinking since it's freezing today, that we would break into one of the empty Victors' Village houses and then spark a fire and just cuddle in front of it. Does that sounds good?" He asks.

"It does. But, I don't like the breaking in part." I state.

"It not really breaking in since no one is in there." He explains.

"Still..."

"Come on, Sky. We won't get in trouble. I promise. And if we do, just blame it on me." He says, looking around and pulling me towards one of the empty houses.

"Please." He says, stopping at the door, reaching up and touching my cold cheeks.

I sigh and give in, giving him a small smile. He smiles back and then he pulls me into the house, making sure no one can see us.

When we get inside, he locks the door behind him and then we run into the lounge room. We gather the firewood from the backyard and then we light it up. I head upstairs to the linen cupboard and I grab a few blankets. I head back down and I lay on me on the hardwood floors in front of the fire and then I sit down on the floor next to Harrison. I pull off my big jacket and I put it with his on the coffee table behind us. He leans back on the couch and then I lean into his chest, his arms wrapped around me as the blanket is draped across our bodies.

"See told you this would be a good idea." He says, kissing my head.

"It is." I answer, snuggling deeper into his embrace.

"I think we have found the best way to spend our days together when we aren't at school." He whispers into my ear.

"Yeah. It's a great idea. Especially in this cold weather." I agree.

"We have to go back to school on Monday!" I whine.

"I know. It sucks. In grade eleven this year. One more year and we are out." He tells me.

"Yeah."

"We could do anything. We could go to the Capitol and go to university. We could travel Panem. We could do anything when we don't have school. Anything can happen." He says.

"Yeah." I breathe.

* * *

It's been a few hours of just talking and cuddling by the fire. The snow starts to fall really fast and the power that we had has gone out. Harrison and I look to each other and I snuggle deeper into his chest.

"I don't think that we are leaving here anytime soon." He says.

"Let's just hope that the snow isn't as bad as it seems. Because if I don't get home, Haymitch will kill me." I tell him.

"I know. Let me go and see how bad it is." He says, shifting me off of him.

When Harrison comes back, he grabs the phone and then he puts it to his ear.

"What are you doing?" I ask, standing up the blanket held tightly in my small frame.

"We are snowed in. I was hoping that the phone lines still work, luckily these houses have good back up power." He says, holding the phone out to me.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

"You need to call your mum and dad and tell then that we are here so that they don't get worried." He says.

I scoff and then look at him like he's crazy.

"You cannot be serious? Haymitch would kill me!" I exclaim.

"Well, it's either tell them we are here or lie and say we are at my house."

I knit my eyebrows together and then I hold my hand out.

"Fine. I'll call them and tell them that we are here. That way they can see that we are okay or whatever." I say, as he places the phone into my hand.

I ring the number and it picks up after a few moments.

 _"_ _Sky?"_

"Dad, who knew you were psychic?" I say with a laugh.

 _"_ _I'm a wise old man. Maybe being psychic comes with it."_ He answers.

 _"_ _Anyway, where are you? It's getting late and the snow storm is picking up."_ He asks.

"Um, Harrison and I are in the Victors' house a few down from Jo and Gale." I tell him.

 _"_ _Wait… Why are you there? Did someone kidnap you? Are you…?"_

"Dad, I'm fine. We came here this morning and we have been in front of the fire all day. I promise we haven't done anything wrong! We have been keeping everything 'G-rated' all day. I promise. He doesn't make me do anything. He respects your wishes as well as me." I ramble on.

 _"_ _Okay, slow down. You are almost as bad as I am. Okay, how many down? Cause I can see only a few from the window."_ He says.

"How many down is it, Harrison?"

"Three from Jo and Gale's."

"The third one. Can you see it?" I ask him.

 _"_ _Uhh… Yes! Flick a light on or something so I can see that you are there."_ He says.

"Okay. Harrison- flick on the porch light." I say.

He walks over and then he flicks the switch on and off.

 _"_ _Okay! I can see you. Okay, at least you are being safe and not doing anything I would…"_

"We aren't. Promise! We aren't as stupid as you." I say, laughing a little.

 _"_ _Hey, you watch your mouth, missy."_ He says, I can see his finger pointing at the air where I should be.

"Okay." I say.

 _"_ _Put on Harrison. I want to have a word with him_." He says all serious.

"Dad, he's not going to do anything." I say, almost sick of him being so over-protective.

 _"_ _I know. I know. Just let me talk to him_." He tells me.

I sigh and then take the phone from my ear and I turn and see Harrison standing in the kitchen, looking through the cupboards.

"You know… for an unoccupied house, there is a heap of food here. Packaged stuff obviously." He states.

"Dad wants to talk to you." I say.

He turns around and then his eyes reveal himself feeling all insecure.

"Is it something bad?" He asks.

"Probably. Don't worry about it. Just talk to him to shut him up." I say, holding the phone out.

 _"_ _I heard that."_ He says through the phone.

Harrison walks over to me and then he takes the phone from my hand and I wrap the blanker around my body tighter.

"Go and see is there is any way to heat some of that food up while I talk to him." He says.

I nod and then walk off to the kitchen.

"Hello, Mr Abernathy." He greets.

God! Why is he such a gentlemen? I don't deserve him at all.

After I find that we have the stove that works, I walk back into the lounge. Harrison is sitting on the edge of the couch, phone in hand.

"I promise, Mr Abernathy… Yes I do. I told you before… Yes I understand, sir… Yes. Alright. We will call back in the morning… Yes, we will pick up the phone if you call. Okay. Alright. See you later, Mr Abernathy… Haymitch! Sorry! Old habits. Okay, bye."

Harrison turns off the phone and then he chucks it on the couch next to him, leaning back in the chair. He looks up at me and he waves his hand for me to come and join him. I walk over to him and I straddle his hips, wrapping my arms around his neck, the blanket surrounding us.

"What did my father want?" I ask all seriously.

"The same stuff as usual. He was just telling me not to do anything to you. Telling me not to kiss you even, but I can't keep that promise." He says, leaning in and pressing his lips to mine.

Like usual, a million fireworks going off in my stomach. God! His touch is electric! His hands to go my hips and he just holds me in place. My fingers curl into his hair and then I slide my tongue across lips. He opens up for me and then he kisses me back harder as our tongues battle for domination. We have had heaps of moments like this- kisses like this, but at the moment, I don't want it to stop.

We have been kissing for a few minutes, all of them heated and hungry and then I realise that I am lying on the couch, Harrison hovering over me. His kisses trail down my neck and my mouth drops open and I let out a sigh. He peppers kisses all over my neck and then my jaw. He gets to behind my earlobe and I moan, he knows that's my weak spot. When he kisses me there, it's like a drug. My hands go and grab his hips, pulling them against mine. I writhe beneath him and it makes him kiss me harder. This is definitely further than we have ever gone before. It's getting close to scaring me.

"Sky… you're so beautiful." He sighs into my hair as he starts to kiss down my neck again.

His fingers start to run down my arms and then they land on my hips. His fingers graze over my skin, making it all tingly. It does feel good, but my body has other plans. I push him off of me and then I jump up from the couch and I wrap the blanket around me tightly.

"I'm sorry! Sky… I'm sorry! I overreacted! Even after Haymitch…"

"Stop!" I yell, closing my eyes and trying to get rid of the horrible memories that have come into my head.

"Sky…"

"NO! Don't… Don't." I yell shaking my head, hoping that will help with the memories to leave my mind.

I cover my hands over my ears and my fingers dig into my hair. I start to shake and I fall onto the ground, placing my head on the cold floor. I start to whimper and I start to shake even more, so my whole body is shaking. My eyes are sealed shut and my fingers are pulling at my hair. That's when I start to scream.

I feel someone wrap their arms around me and I punch and kick until they let go. I cannot let it happen again! I can't! No! Soon the arms are off of me and their voice starts to fill my ears. It's not the voice I first thought it would be, not my other three fathers voices- Harrison's.

"Sky. Sshh. It's okay. I'm right here. I am not going to leave you. I'm never going to hurt you. I don't want to see you like this. Please stop. You are scaring me. What is going on?" His voice just fills me up with courage and all that I need to come back from my attack. It stops my screams instantly and then fingers digging into my hair. It takes a few minutes for myself to stop whimpering and for me to lift my head from the ground. His arms wrap around me even tighter than what they were when he first wrapped them around me a fe.w minutes ago.

"I'm right here. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. It was an accident. Please come back to me and tell me what's going on. Please I want to know how I can help. I'm sorry for what I have done."

A few minutes later, I am able to give him a squeeze, reassuring him I am okay. He continues the same motions he has been- rubbing my back, whispering into my ear, holding me tightly. All these little things help a great deal. I was overdue for one of these attacks.

"You're okay. Sshh. I'm not going anywhere. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." He whispers.

I lift my head from his shoulder and I look up into his eyes, they show worry and anxiousness, all of that kind of stuff. One of his hands comes up and it cups my cheek, caressing it softly.

"I'm sorry." I whisper so softly, I'm close to believing he didn't hear it.

"No, I am. I went overboard. I'm so sorry. I should have listened to Haymitch…"

"Stop talking. Please. Just let me figure out what to say…" I softly interrupt.

He doesn't say another word. His thumb strokes my cheek and his hand rubs my back and it's all kinds of comfort his hands give me. After a few minutes, I have enough courage to say what I need too.

"I've never told anyone. It's been bottling up inside me since I left the Capitol. You did nothing, it was my body reacting after what horrible things have happened to me."

"Sky…"

"My other adoptive families didn't love me, they beat me and abused me."

Tears are now streaming down my face as I bring this up.

"Every one of my families raped me."

Harrison sighs sadly and he takes me into his arms once again and he holds me tightly. I cry loudly into his shoulder as I can almost feel the pain again.

"My adoptive fathers…"

"Sshh…"

"My adoptive brothers, they all did it. Even the mothers and sisters joined it to make me feel more pain. You cannot even imagine what I have been through- Harri. You have no idea." I sob out.

"Sshh. Sshh. You're okay now. I am not going to let anyone do anything like that to you again. I am never going to let someone else touch you in that way or just a tap on the arm. I am not going to let anyone near you. You didn't deserve that. No one deserves that. I'm never letting you out of my sight- even if it's for a class at school. I am sticking next to you for the rest of my life. Go ahead and stop me."

The speech he just announced, made me so happy that I actually have someone like that. I'm so glad he saved me all those years ago. The last comment he said made me laugh.

"I'm never going to stop you." I answer.

After a few more minutes, I pull back and I look into his eyes and his hand comes up and he caresses my cheek again. A few moments later, Harrison says,

"We don't have to do _that_ yet. We don't have to for years. We are still only sixteen- we don't have to do anything. We can wait until we both want to. I will wait years for you, you should know that. You are all that I care about in the whole world. You are my life. Without you- I am nothing. Whenever you are ready for _that_ , I'll be here. Don't worry about what you think I want, because I am absolutely fine with whatever we have. Don't worry about me, just worry about you. You are more important than I am."

Why do I have someone too special for someone like me? Why? He's way too good for me. But yet, I don't want anyone else laying a hand on him. I lean up and I press a small kiss to his lips. I pull away and I look into his eyes for a long second and then I wrap my arms around him tightly.

"Thank you." I murmur into his shoulder.

"Anything for you." He answers.

I close my eyes and I lose myself in his embrace.

After a few good long minutes, Harrison leads me over to the fireplace and he sits me there and then he goes and gets us food for dinner. Soon he returns with a bowl of potato and bacon chowder and we sit and eat it in comfortable silence. He then takes them and cleans them before he goes up and starts to set up sleeping arrangements. He comes back down and then we sit and watch the fire go out. After that, we head upstairs and we walk into one of the bedrooms. It's just like Mum and Dad's bedroom at home, just not as homely as their room.

"You can sleep in here. The fire is going to you won't freeze and there are heaps of blankets on the bed. And some warm clothes I found in the closet." He says.

I look around and I see the fire fiercely raging and a piles of neatly folded blankets and clothes on the bed. I look back to Harrison and he is watching me carefully.

"Where are you going to sleep?" I ask.

"Down the hall. I've got another room set up for me. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine." He says, coming over to me and kissing my fore head.

Before he can go any further from me, I grab hold of his hand with a very tight grip.

"Don't leave me here alone?" I say.

He looks at me for a second, realising why I am asking such a thing. But, he realises. Thank god.

"Never." He promises.

I take the clothes and I change into them before I slip into bed where Harrison is sitting, waiting for me. He lies down and then I join him, resting my head on his chest as my hand lies on his chest. He pulls he covers over us and then he wraps his arms around me.

"Will you scare my nightmares away?" I ask, like a child would- but I don't care anymore.

"If that's what you want me to do- I'll do it." He answers, kissing my fore head.

As we are growing tired, just hearing the others breathing and their heartbeats, the crackle of the fire and the sound of the snow forming on the windows is all we hear. I'm almost asleep when I whisper,

"I love you, Harri."

"I love you too." He answers.

With that, we fall asleep- myself just hoping that the memories that were resurfaced today stay away.

* * *

When morning comes, I didn't have one single nightmare. I'm so happy that Harrison was here to help me through them even if I did have them. I open my eyes and I adjust to the dim lighting of the room. I feel myself snuggled between the covers and myself resting on Harrison. I start to move a little more and I crane my head up so I see Harrison looking down to me with his blue eyes. Hi beautiful blue eyes have some of his black hair draping into them. He smiles at me and then he leans down and presses a kiss to my lips.

"Good morning, beautiful lady." He says.

"Good morning, kind sir." I answer, smiling up at him.

"So, have any nightmares? Did I scare them away with my bed hair?" Harrison jokes.

I laugh at this and I nod.

"You did scare them off. Thank you." I say.

"My pleasure." He answers.

"Just saying, if you ever have one of those attack things again, I'll be here in a second. I don't ever want you…"

"Don't." I say, pressing my fingers to his lips, stopping his words.

"I'll be fine. And I will tell you. When I had one of them a few years back, it would take me ages to get over it. The time it took you to do that- was record time. I'm so happy you can help me so well. I'm sorry you now carry that burden of my past." I state.

"Hey…" He lifts my chin up so I am looking into his blue eyes.

"It's no burden. It just makes me want to kill them for doing such a thing to you. I am willing to do anything for you, just remember that." Harrison tells me.

"I will." I answer.

"Can we please not talk about this anymore? It might set off another attack." I warn.

"Of course." He answers, kissing my head and rubbing my back.

"Do you want breakfast? I saw some breakfast material in the pantry last night."

"Yeah. Sounds good." I answer.

"Okay, well. I'll go and get that ready. If you want to get the fire downstairs going again. I'm sure we can get through now… just it'll be nice to eat in the warm."

"Yeah, okay."

With that, we head downstairs. I get the first going while Harrison makes breakfast. He come back with two bowls of porridge and it's really nice. After we finish that, we clean up and then see if we can get through the door. Luckily we can. So we gather our stuff, put out the fire and then we walk over to my house. When we get in we are greeted by Mum and Dad and then we talk to them. Harrison leaves around eleven and the he says he'll see me tomorrow. The rest of the day is then filled with our family playing games together.

 **Okay, so I said I would only post if I got to 100 reviews, but I didn't get to that. I figured I may as well just put it on and bump up the review total for the next chapter. Now, I would like to get to 105 in order to put up the next chapter. That includes, no free segments, no clues or anything. I will not post another chapter to ANYONE (Including you Kat) until I get those 10 or more reviews. I'm serious. I'm not going to update until I get them. And I don't care how long that will take. It will just mean I will have more time for writing amazing chapters. I'm sorry, but I want this to happen.**

 **Anyway, please review with comments from the following scenes from the chapters-**

 **Katniss's mental breakdown over Hunter and Ash's birthday.**

 **Katniss's nightmare and reaction.**

 **Gohanna's second baby.**

 **Sky's confession.**

 **Willow.**

 **Anything like that. I had to do the eight month time jump so the story would move along. It will be because of a good cause. PROMISE! Anyway, I don't have my laptop, I'm going between my sisters and mothers, but it'll be back again. Same thing happened as last time.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW and I will post when I get those 105. So PLEASE LEAVE ONE OR FOUR SO YOU GET THE NEXT CHAPTER! WHICH IS AMAZING!**

 **everlark4ever75 xox**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20-**

 **Annie's POV**

"Finn, please go to sleep. You are keeping Wendy up." I beg my son.

He is bouncing up and down on the bed as I try and pull him down.

"But, Mummy! I'm not tired!" He exclaims.

"Sweetie, please!" I beg, capturing him in my arms.

He squirms and starts to cough like he does before he starts to cry.

"Don't cry, Finn. Please don't cry."

"But, Mummy! I don't want to go to bed!" He exclaims, before his tears come.

"Will you go to sleep if I read you a story?" I offer.

His head shoots up and his eyes just like mine, full of excitement. He starts to smile, one just like his father and nods his head very vigorously. I then smile at his excitement and I walk over to the book shelf on one wall. This bookshelf holds books, little things we have made together, some of the more special toys and ornaments that Finnick gave him.

I pick up the book about the pirates that used to sail the oceans before the Dark Days and even before that. A million years ago, is what the book explains it as. I have read this book to Finn a million times, but it's special to both of us. Finnick used to read it to him whenever he got really sad as a baby. It almost brings tears to my eyes thinking about when I used to hear him reading it to Finn. But, I hold myself together for him. I can lose it when he is asleep. I hate it when he is around when I have one of my mental attacks. Yet, sometimes when I do have one around him, he always helps me back- just how Finnick used too. Smiling and rubbing my back, except Finn snuggles himself in my chest, telling me everything was okay. I just hate that he has to help me back from my attacks, he is still only a baby. And I can tell they are just going to get worse as he grows older to match his amazing father.

I walk back to Finn's bed and I place him on it and I help him under the covers. I then climb into bed with him and I lean against one arm that I wrap around Finn. I open the book and then I begin to read. As I do, Finn copies what I say and adds his little comments. I read out the different pirates speech in different voices, that always make Finn laugh. Soon, he starts to settle down and he just smiles as I read the pages to him, keeping my reading exactly the same. Then I hear a soft snore coming from next to me and I see that he is fast asleep, his body still pressed into mine, in a way that was comforting.

I closed the book and I placed it on the bedside table. I then leaned down and pressed a kiss to his head. I pull myself from under his body and then I settle him back into the bed. I'm so lucky that when he sleep, I can accidently bump him and he will stay asleep. It's always been a really good thing. Even as a baby, he was the same. It was one of the best things that he got from me. I used to sleep through everything apparently- from what my mother told me.

I head into my room and I then climb into bed, with everything else done. As I fall asleep, I can only think of Finnick. I mean, I always do, but tonight it's there more than ever. His name chats in my ears. His bronze hair shines behind my eyelids. His eyes staring lovingly at me. With a few tears down my cheeks, I drift into sleep that I know will be haunted with Finnick.

#

 _When I open my eyes again, I am on the top of Finnick's cliff, overlooking everything I have overlooked a million times. Even before Finnick's death, I used to come here to clear my head and think about everything that has happened. This place always gave me the peace that I needed to clear my head. As I am looking around at the sight around me, I hear a rustling and I turn around to be faced with the eyes that I have grown to love with all my heart._

 _Finnick._

 _His hair blows in the wind, the same hair that is covering our son's head. That smile that has made me become so in love with, that I never see anymore. His eyes stare right into mine with his eyes glistening with that cheekiness our son has. He gives a small chuckle and then I smile and my legs work faster than they have before. I jump straight into his opened arms and my legs wrap around his waist. I start to cry and he hushes me instantly, begging me not to cry._

 _"_ _Please don't cry, Annie. Come on, it's only me." He says._

 _"_ _But, it's you. That's what's making me cry. You come to me in a dream that has been conjured up in my head, but when I wake up, you aren't there."_

 _He pulls my head back and then he looks at me, with seriousness in his eyes._

 _"_ _I'm always there, Annie. I'm always watching you and Finn. Katniss told you that." He explains._

 _"_ _Yes, but I can't see you when you can see me." I say, crying again._

 _"_ _Oh, Annie. Darling- don't you cry for me." Finnick tells me._

 _After a few minutes, I am stable enough to not cry._

 _"_ _So, is this just a dream I've made up or have you come to visit like Jo's Mum does?"_

 _"_ _I'm visiting. It took a hell of a lot to get me here, but I am here. All of me." He says._

 _I smile, biting my lip and I wrap my arms around his tightly. He spins us around, making me burst out laughing. I pull back when he has stopped spinning and then I crash my lips against his. Feeling his lips against mine is just the thing I have missed so much in the world. It's been almost two years since they last touched mine and it feels like they never left._

 _We slowly and passionately make out, with the moon shining down on us, making me feel so at home. The sounds of the wind and the waves crashing against the cliff we stand on. When we pull back, we are breathless and I couldn't care less. My fore head rests against his, feeling his breath against my lips._

 _"_ _I have missed you so much." I whisper._

 _"_ _I've missed you even more." He whispers back._

 _"_ _Doubt it. I have Finn reminding me about you so much. Not just by his looks, but how he speaks and comforts me. He couldn't be any more of a duplicate of you."  
_ _"_ _I know. I see him growing up. Not just as you do, but with my visions we all get- up there." He says, nodding slightly up to the stars._

 _"_ _Was Katniss telling the truth about Finn and Willow?" I ask._

 _He pulls away from me and he looks down to me and he smirks that smirk I fell for._

 _"_ _Do you want to see for yourself?" He offers._

 _"_ _Oh yeah." I say._

 _"_ _How are we going to see it?" I ask, feeling so dumb._

 _He chuckles._

 _"_ _An angel never reveals his powers." He says._

 _"_ _That magicians." I state, a matter-of-factly._

 _"_ _Same thing. Anyway, grab my hand." He says, stepping back and extending his hand._

 _I smile at him and then I grab hold of his hand and we are instantly taken straight from the cliff, flying over everything at a very high speed._

 _We go through this rainbow, sparkly portal and then we are sitting on a pew. The surrounding is a beautiful white and a subtle aqua colour. I look around and I see everyone we love and more looking older than usual. I see Katniss and dashing young blonde haired boy next to her, a woman by his side- with black hair and green eyes, and then a teenage girl next to her. Then a very old Haymitch and Effie, still looking as dashing as they do now. Next to Effie is an older Sky with someone next to her, black hair and blue eyes. I look closely and I see a big swollen stomach on her. Behind them is Gale, Johanna, an older Jason and then three other younger people, who could only be more Hawthorne's._

 _Behind them, people that I do not know. Then I look behind me and I see heaps more people I do not recognise. Then I look next to me and I see an old Wendy, hair white instead of her blonde. Then right on the end is someone that could only be me. Red hair mixed in with some grey, pale face, fidgety hands and a happy yet sad expression across the face. I turn back to Finnick and he is smiling down at me, his hand running up and down my thigh._

 _"_ _You still look as beautiful here than you do now. You will always look like an angel to me." He states, leaning in and pressing a kiss to my cheek._

 _I then take in the surroundings. The sun is shining down on us, a few beautiful soft clouds floating around. The soft chatter of everyone talking before the wedding begins. The small chirp of the birds that are in the trees surrounding us. I look forward and I see the little gazebo that is covered in white and aqua cloths, a minister under it. I look beyond that and see the ocean going past the horizon. The cliff we are on ending a few meters after the gazebo. A beautiful line of white petals leads down the rows of white and aqua pews. It couldn't be more beautiful here. It's just so beautiful._

 _Soft music starts to play and then everyone looks back and I see two men coming down the aisles and standing at the edge of the gazebo. Then a man that could only be my son comes walking down the aisle, a huge smile across his face and his eyes bright. As he gets to the last pew, he turns to our side and he gives 'me' a kiss on the cheek before walking up to the gazebo. Here I can see how he really looks. His bronze hair shining as the sun shines through the trees and onto his hair, making it look amazing even gelled back a little._

 _His pale complexion perfectly contrasted with his hair and his eyes. Those eyes an even more green than mine are. His tall body covered by a tux, his broad shoulders filling it perfectly. His hands are in front of him, holding them together as we all await for the arrival of the bride. My little boy getting married. He was only two when I read him to sleep. Now, here he is getting married. This will make me want to spend every moment with him even more._

 _He smiles and then another everyone looks back to see two women descending the aisle, wearing matching dresses of the same aqua as the decorations. Then when they are standing on the opposite side of Finn, new music starts and the minister gestures us to stand. We all look back and I am blown away by the beauty that stands at the other end. I see an older Peeta holding onto his daughters arm. She stands at the same height that Katniss does next to Peeta. Her dark hair half done up and the rest flowing down her shoulders at her ribcage, in big curls. A veil trailing behind her, flowing to the ground. Her pale skin, sun-kissed by the sun, a lighter shade than her mothers. Her make up a subtle dark, smoky- bringing out the beautiful blue of her eyes. The dress could only be made by the hand of an amazing stylist- Cinna. Her shoulders covered with sleeves that go all the way down to her wrists. A white colour as a bodice that is covered with lace that covers her shoulders and arms. A little white belt that is very light aqua, wrapped around her waist. Then from the belt, the dress flows out all the way to the floor. A little 'poofier' than mine was. It looks absolutely stunning._

 _I look back to Finn and he is staring at her the same that Finnick stared at me as I descended down the aisle. That look in his eyes and expression that could only be of love. He has a huge smile across his face and I can see him giddy with excitement. I look back to Willow and she and Peeta are now right near the gazebo. She has a smile matching Finn's and I cannot help but want to cry. My little boy is getting married to his oldest friend. Peeta and Willow stop and Finn comes down from his previous position. He makes eyes contact with Peeta and I hear Peeta say,_

 _"_ _I'm so glad that you have taken my daughter heart the same as I took my wife's."_

 _I look over to Katniss and she is already crying, the man next to her comforting her._

 _"_ _I'm glad she stole mine." Finn answers._

 _Just hearing that makes my tears fall. His has the same tongue Finnick has._

 _Peeta turns to Willow and he has tears in his eyes. He leans over and presses a kiss to her cheek. He then passes her hand over to Finn and he takes it tightly. Peeta then retreats to his seat and then sits next to Katniss. His arm goes around her and she leans into him, covering his tux with tears. Willow and Finn are now standing next to each other, hands linked so tightly as the minister asks us to sit. We do and then we watch the ceremony. They say the words required and then the most touching, heartfelt vows I've ever heard. Finn and Willow cracking jokes throughout it. As soon as a little girl comes running down the aisle with the rings, I know it's Sky's daughter- with her green eyes and blonde girls._

 _As soon as the rings are exchanged, they don't even wait for the minister to finish saying- You may now kiss the bride- before their lips are pressed together. Everyone cheers and everyone cries and it's just so beautiful. I have tears streaming down my face and they kiss for a good couple of minutes before Haymitch comes stumbling down the aisle, pulling them apart- making everyone laugh. They come running down the aisle, everyone throwing petals and then when they are at the end, they are kissing again._

 _I turn to Finnick and he is smirking at me._

 _"_ _I've seen this so many times, and it never gets old. Even when it's the real thing, something may change... But I will be here, sitting right here. All you'll have to do is look over here and you'll see me. Just a faint outline that only you will see. But, you will never have to ask. My outline will come clear when you are having a really bad time. I am always here and I am never leaving you."_

 _I lean over and I press a kiss to his lips, savouring every word he just said. When I pull back, I ask,_

 _"_ _Do you watch me... all the time?" I ask._

 _He smirks at me and he raises his eyebrow._

 _"_ _I'm always watching. Paying special attention when you are in the shower."_

 _"_ _Finny!" I exclaim._

 _"_ _What. I can't help it. You are so damn beautiful." He answers, kissing my lips again._

 _"_ _You said all of you was here right?" I ask, biting my bottom lip._

 _"_ _Yes. Every bit of me."_

 _"_ _Well, take us back to our bedroom then. I've been craving you SO long." I exclaim, running my hand down his crotch._

 _"_ _As my lady commands."_

 _And just like that, we are transported back through the same portal and landing on our bed- already naked._

 _"_ _I look the liberty of taking off the clothes. Makes it all so much easier."_

 _With that, I smile and lean in and kiss him, straddling him before we begin for the night._

* * *

 _After about three hours of reintroducing ourselves, we dress instantly and we walk into Finn's room. He goes straight over to the bed and kneels down next to it. Our beautiful son sleeping soundly._

 _"_ _This is the present time, so we are seeing how he is now. Except we can't wake him, he's in a deep sleep." Finnick explains._

 _He leans over and he kisses his fore head and then ruffles his hair._

 _"_ _You are raising him so beautifully by yourself. With Wendy helping of course." He comments._

 _"_ _He's such a beautiful boy. He reminds me more of you every day. It helps me come back sometimes, but others he puts me in them because he looks so much like you. Sometimes I just can't help it. I wish my brain wasn't as messed up as it is." I answer._

 _"_ _You are not messed up. You are perfect."_

 _I don't bother arguing, he is just so mesmerised by his son right now._

 _Soon, he climbs into bed with him and so do I. We so he is nestled between us. He looks so beautiful and peaceful as he sleeps, just like Finnick does. We then nestle in with him, Finnick pressing kisses to the both of our heads and then my eyes start to droop, no matter how hard to try to keep them open._

 _"_ _Go to sleep, Annie. Just go to sleep. You'll be here when you wake up." Finnick coos._

 _"_ _No, because then you will be gone." I say, starting to get tears in my tired eyes._

 _"_ _I will still be here, just not visible. I'll always be here."_

 _"_ _If I fall asleep, you will promise to come back to me soon?"_

 _"_ _Of course, Annie. As soon as I can- I'll be here again." He promises, kissing my lips._

 _"_ _I love you so much, Annie Odair."_

 _"_ _And I love you, Finnick Odair."_

 _With that said, my eyes droop and I instantly fall to sleep, feeling Finnick's presence leaving instantly._

 _#_

When I wake, I am in Finn's bed, just as Finnick said. My eyes instantly look to the side Finnick was lying on and I see the space empty. I look down and I see Finn staring up to me, his big green eyes looking into mine.

"Did you have nightmare again, Mummy?" He asks.

"No sweetie, I had the best dream." I answer.

"Why you here with me then, Mummy?"

"Because I love you and your Daddy told me to come and sleep with you."

"I dreamt about Daddy! We were at the beach and we were splashing around making a mess!" He exclaims.

"I bet you were. He love you very much, you know that, Finn?"

"I know, Mummy. He tells me every time I go to sleep."

"He does the same to me." I answer.

I look around the room and I see the pirate book move into its place in the shelf and I know that Finnick was showing me he was right here. It brings tears to my eyes that I blink back. Oh my Finny. I love you so much!

 **Katniss's POV**

I'm leaning over the toilet, vomiting into it. Peeta is at the bakery and I am all alone. Willow is still asleep and I have a pretty rough idea why I am vomiting. I'm only now getting over the fact that my two sons are dead. It's been a month since their birthday and I am sure that I am pregnant again. I haven't had my period this time around and it's worrying me. I'm not ready for another one. Especially after the outcome of Hunter and Ash's births. I don't want this. I don't want to be pregnant again! I'm fine with just Willow. I don't need another child. I don't want one.

I finish throwing up and then I rinse my mouth out and I brush my teeth. I then sit on the toilet and then tears begin to fall from my face. I try and calm down so that when Willow comes walking around to find me soon, I won't be upset- but it doesn't seem like it's going to happen. I cry for a good ten minutes and then I hear,

"Mummy?"

I look up and I see Willow holding her turtle to her chest and her face will with worry and sadness, standing in the doorway.

"Hey, Willow." I say, wiping my tears away and standing up from the toilet.

"Why are you crying, Mummy?" She asks.

I wipe my face again and then I sniffle and I walk over to her and I kneel in front of her.

"Mummy is just a little confused right now. Nothing to worry about." I assure her, running my fingers through her long brown curls.

"But why are you confused?" She asks.

I sigh and I give up on trying to hide things from my daughter. I'll tell her anything that will get her mind off of what is happening and off my mind about what I think is happening.

"I don't know if I have a cold that I can spread to you and Daddy. So I'm scared that you are going to get sick too." I really hope it's just a cold and my period is late!

"I won't get sick, Mummy. Daddy will keep the germies away." She says proudly.

"I bet he will. I'll go to the doctor today to see if I have germies that Daddy can keep away."

"Okay!" She says.

I open my arms and she goes into them and we have a tight and loving embrace. An embrace like Peeta's and that's exactly what I needed right now. To help keep my mind off what is going on. God! Peeta can't find out about this! He cannot until I am absolutely sure. And even then, I don't know if I will be able to tell him straight away. Oh god! I really hope I am not pregnant, again!

* * *

After Willow and I ate the food Peeta left us this morning- I dropped her off at Haymitch and Effie's. I then head over to Gale and Jo's house. Knowing the Gale is off hunting still until later on- I can talk to Jo about this. She's the only one I can talk to. Unless I call Annie, but I need to talk to someone and have comfort. Surprising Jo gives me that comfort. I knock on the door and she opens it up and Jason comes running into my legs.

"Woah! Hey Jason." I say.

"He's a little excited today. I don't know why, but he is."

"Come in." She says, stepping aside from the door.

"Jason, baby. Off Katniss and go and play with you cars." Johanna says.

He then leaps off my legs and goes running into the house. I walk in and then I sit on the couch and I look at Jason as he busies himself with his toy cars. Jo sits across from me, her small bump visible through her shirt.

"I was awake at four this morning with stupid morning sickness." Jo complains, rubbing her stomach.

"I was awake before eight with it this morning…"

"Oh, it's so bloody annoying… WAIT! What?!"

"I think I'm pregnant again." I say, close to tears.

"Oh…" Jo answers.

"Am I supposed to congratulate you? Or…? I don't know. I'm getting mixed feelings here and my hormones aren't helping."

"I don't want to have another baby! I was just getting over the twins!" I exclaim, bursting into tears.

Jo gets up from the seat across from me and she comes over and she wraps her arms around me. I sob into her shoulder and she rubs my back.

"I know you might not be pregnant. You could just be having a mental breakdown…"

"Jo! All the signs are here! I had morning sickness! I haven't had my period yet and it was due a few weeks ago and I feel the same I have the last two times! I'm pregnant! All I need is to go to the doctor so she can confirm it!" I yell.

"Okay, calm down." She says.

"I have something for you. Wait, I'll be back in a tic."

Jo gets up from the couch and then she runs upstairs, swearing as she bumps into something.

She comes down with a few boxes and she chucks them at me. I pick them up and then I read the boxes. Pregnancy tests.

"I've been stocked up on those since Gale and I decided on getting pregnant the first time. They are always in date, but they aren't always accurate."

"So what does that mean?" I ask.

"Either you can trust the ones that read the majority of results, you can take the test and then go to the doctors or just go to the doctors. I did the test and then went to the doctor for a second opinion."

"That sounds like a good idea. I'll do that."

"Okay, go and take them." She says, pointing upstairs.

I get up from the couch and then head upstairs to take the test.

* * *

"Well?" Jo asks as I come back down.

"Four positives, two negatives." I answer.

"Well, I already made you appointment, so you can go straight to the hospital." She says.

"Are you going to come with me?" I ask.

"No. You either can go alone or get Peeta to meet you there."

"Peeta cannot find out until I know for sure."

"Okay, well I guess you are going alone." She says.

"I guess I am."

I walk up to her and I give her a hug and then she hugs me back. I pull away and I say,

"Thank you, Jo. I'm just so scared and…"

"I know. I was a little too, but I was happy thinking that I was pregnant again. You will warm up to it- if you are pregnant." Jo answers.

"I hope I do. I hope that if I am pregnant, I will be able to protect it this time around." I say.

"You will. Now go on. Off you go. Come straight back here after. I want to be the first to know. Even if Peeta should be the first person." Jo tells me.

"Alright." I answer, walking to the door.

I walk out giving Jo and goodbye and then I walk off down the Victors' Village, hoping to God I am not pregnant for the third time.

* * *

"Hello, Mrs Mellark. Please take a seat. Dr Hudson will see you in a few minutes." The nurse says as she walks out the doctor's office.

Hudson? That name sounds very familiar. I just can't put a finger on it. The door opens and then the doctor steps into the room and I know exactly why I remember her name.

"Leevy?"

"Hello, Katniss." She says.

Her features match mine and the rest of the Seam people. Dark brown hair, olive skin and Seam grey eyes.

I get up from my seat and I walk up to her and we share a hug.

"I thought you died in the bombings?" I ask.

"Nope. I was in 13 with you, but I sticked to my schedule. I worked in the hospital and I realised that I loved the medicine and helping people. Like you sister helped me with that." She answers.

With that I start to get emotional, remembering the beautiful person my sister was.

"I'm sorry about her though. I'm sorry I brought it up, but she was such a beautiful person and such an amazing doctor. I saw her working to become one. She was the bench mark for all good doctors. I looked up to her." Leevy explains.

I nod trying to not cry from her amazing memory.

"So, lets get to work!" She says, walking to her desk.

I sit down in the chair I was originally in and then she sits down in her seat.

"So, why are you here? I just got told you wanted an appointment and then I asked for you personally. I was referred back here by Dr Aurelius and Dr Reed. They seemed to know you both very well."

"I want to find out whether I'm pregnant. I took some tests, but my friend asked me to come and get a second opinion." I answer.

"They are trying to make all those things more accurate, but they haven't had any lucky. They should be more accurate by the end of this month."

I nod along in understanding to everything she is saying.

"So, I'll take you blood and get you to urine into a cup and then within the hour, we will know if you are pregnant or not." Leevy explains.

"Okay. Let's get started."

I do all the tests and then she sends them off to get t hem tested while I wait with her in the office- catching up.

"So you and Peeta got married?"

"Yes, over two years ago now. We are as happy and as in love as ever."

"What about you? Do you have a partner?" I ask.

"No. I'm just a lone wolf at the moment. I'll eventually find the right guy."

"Okay. What about Thom. I know you guys were close."

"In a friend way. Nothing more. He's been here in 12 for ages now. Rebuilding it and everything."

"Oh. That's cool. I haven't seen him around. We should all catch up again."

"Yeah."

"So, is this your first possible pregnancy? I haven't ever been into the news. It all seemed fake to me, so I don't ever pay attention."

"We have had two pregnancies ending up with three children." I answer.

"Oh wow. I'm very surprised about that. What are their name?"

"Our only daughter, Willow. She is three in March. And our sons- Hunter and Ash, they are no longer with us."

"Oh, Katniss. I'm sorry to hear that."

"Yeah, Hunter was a stillborn and Ash had a condition that we could only have him for a few months with a cure. I'm still dealing with it." I tell her.

"I'm so sorry, Katniss. That must be really hard. So were they before Willow or after?"

"After. Their first birthday was in late January." I explain.

"That would suck. I'm sorry."

"Thank you."

"So, this pregnancy scare is really a scare?"

"Definitely. I'm scared to death. I don't want another child. But my friend- Johanna, she said that I will eventually become happy with being pregnant again. She can speak for herself. She is pregnant for the second time."

"Yeah. You will grow on it. All women do. Well most anyway."

There is a silence and then she says,

"Your results should be in now. Let me go and check."

She gets up from her chair and then she walks out the room. This is it. I'm about to find out for sure if I am pregnant again. Oh crap! I start trying to steady my breathing so I don't hyperventilate. When she comes back in the room, I don't think I have ever been so terrified in my life. She looks to me, our Seam grey eyes locking.

"You're pregnant."

* * *

When I get back to Jo's, I am in tears. She instantly holds onto me and then starts to 'sshh' me, telling me everything will be okay. I cry in her arms for what feels like hours before I realise that I should go and get my daughter from Haymitch's. I make sure I have no evidence of my breakdown before I leave Jo's and she gives me a good luck for when I tell Peeta. I then walk from Jo's to Haymitch's. I know on the door and then the door is answered by Effie.

"Come in quietly. There is something you have to see." She says, walking so softly into the living room.

I close the door as quietly as I can and then I follow Effie's silent footsteps. I then head into the living room and I see her reaching the door of the lounge room. She gestures me to her and then we creep into the lounge. As we go in, I hear Haymitch instantly and my little girls laugh. We walk all the way in and I see them.

Willow is in Haymitch's arms as he spins her around and around, making Willow be such a giggle pot. He then places her on the ground and then he starts to play bit her and blow raspberries on her body, tickling her at the same time. I look to Effie and she is staring at him with pure admiration. She turns to me and she whispers,

"Doesn't watching that just make you want another one?"

This makes me freeze as I think that I am already carrying another one. Watching this just makes me think about it a little. It softens my heart definitely, seeing Haymitch interact with my daughter in such a way. But, I don't think it's the thing that is going to make me want this child anymore than what I don't already. I do know that I will eventually grow to the idea of them, but I have no idea about how long that could initially take.

Haymitch looks up and he spots us, his face becoming red instantly.

"Don't you get all blushy. I've been watching you for hours." Effie states, walking out and into the living room.

I walk further in and then Willow spots me.

"Mummy!" She exclaims.

She jumps up from the ground and she comes running into my legs. I bend down and I straighten out her hair that's all messy.

"Look at you. You look like a mess monster!" I exclaim, gesturing to her dirty clothes.

"Uncle Haymitch played with me outside! We were rolling around the grass! We even saw a puppy!" She sequels.

"A puppy? Why would you see a puppy?" I ask.

"Harri came over with his puppy before taking Sky out! We played with Rusty for ages! He licked my face!" Willow sequels.

"Ew. Gross!" I exclaim.

"No. Mummy! He was all snuggy and playful! He had the fluffiest hair, Mummy!"

"Fur, sweetie. We talk about this remember...?"

"Yes! Fur for anmals. Hair for people!"

"Wow! I never knew that, Willow. You just taught me something." I exaggerate.

Willow laughs and then she goes running off into Haymitch's arms.

"Thank you for looking after me, Uncle Haymitch!" Willow exclaims.

"Good manners, Willow."

"Manners which you never had, Katniss!" Effie calls out.

This makes Haymitch and I laugh. Haymitch then sits on the ground with Willow in his lap.

"You are very welcome, little munchkin. And I thank you for chasing those geese off my lawn."

I look between them and I look at Haymitch confused.

"Geese?"

"Yes! These geese came into the yard and they were eating everything! So me and Haymitch and Harri and Rusty chased them out!" Willow exclaims, sounding very proud of herself.

"Oh! If Aunty Anna was here, she would have let them eat everything." I say with a laugh.

This makes Haymitch laugh too and Willow just sits there since she didn't get the statement.

"So, Willow. You ready to go?" I ask.

"Daddy should be home soon." I add.

"Daddy!" She yells, jumping up from Haymitch's lap.

Before she has run out of the room, Haymitch stops her.

"Umm, excuse me! Where is my kiss?" He asks, his hands held out for emphisis.

Willow comes running back, giggling as she goes. She comes to Haymitch and then places a big sloppy kiss on his cheek. Haymitch then gives her a small hug and then kisses her fore head.

"See you aren't as stubborn as your mother. She would never give me a kiss." He exclaims.

"Oh get off your high horse!" I state.

I walk over to him after Wilow has gone running out again and then I help him up.

"You're getting to be a very old man." I say.

"I can't help it. It's Effie keeping me young." He says.

I give him a peck on the cheek and then I mutter a goodbye, but he grabs my hand as I turn to walk away.

"Hey, why are you so... tense?" He asks, concern in his quiet voice.

"I'm not tense."

"Don't be stubborn." He scolds.

"Seriously, what's going on?" He asks again.

"Nothing." I lie, trying to keep myself from crying about the baby again.

"Don't lie to me, Katniss. I know you better enough to know when you are lying."

I stay quiet as I think about a way to say it without just being frank. I'd rather he guess than me say that I am pregnant, _again_.

"If I tell you, I'm just going to start crying. And I don't want anyone else to know."

"What do you mean? Could you be anymore brief?"

"I don't even know how I am going to tell Peeta! How am I going to tell him about this. I won't even be able to get the words out." I mumble more to myself than to Haymitch.

"What do you mean?" He asks again, except a little more forceful.

I look at a spot on the carpet and I slowly move my hand to my stomach, wanting to cry just at this little sign. I look up to Haymitch and his eyes have gone wide.

"You're..."

I nod, wanting to let the tears fall to my cheeks, but I do not let them.

"Oh, Katniss." He whispers.

He takes me in his arms and then the tears fall. I couldn't help it. I know I said I wouldn't, but they just got the better of me.

"Come with me into town and we will talk about this. Okay?"

I nod my head in his chest and then I step back, drying my tears.

"Are you going to tell Peeta tonight?" He asks.

I shake my head. I have no intention of telling Peeta until I am absolutely ready. And that could be weeks from now.

"I might be able to make you think better about all of this." He states.

"I really doubt it, Haymitch." I say, hiccupping through it.

"I want to at least try. Because I don't want you going ahead and killing an innocent..."

"Don't even finish that sentence!" I warn him.

"Fine. Just meet me at the Hob and we will sort this out, okay?"

"Okay." I answer.

"Come on, your daughter wants to go home and see Daddy." Haymitch says, grabbing my shoulder and walking us out to the living room.

We leave Haymitch and Effie's not longer after that. We walk out of the house and I see Peeta coming in through the gates at the other end of the Victors' Village. Willow hasn't seen him because she is too busy watching her feet as she jumps over stones. I tap her hand against my leg and she looks up to me. I point towards Peeta and she instantly looks over there.

"Look, Willow. Who's over there?" I say.

"Daddy!" She cries.

She goes running out of my grasp and towards Peeta's figure. I call out for her to be careful, but she is too determined to get to her father. Peeta then looks up and sees her running towards him. He then runs towards her and then wraps her in his arms. As I get closer, I see Peeta kissing her face all over.

"Where were you two?" He asks.

"Over at Haymitch's." I answer.

Peeta then looks up at me for the first time and his eyes instantly fall sad. He must see my red and blotchy face.

"Are you...?"

"I'm fine, Peeta." I answer.

He stares at me, not believing me at all. He then shakes his head and we go walking towards our house, Willow telling Peeta about what she did with Haymitch. When we get inside, he goes up and has a shower to get all that sweat from working off of him. I then I take this time to give Willow a bath since she is still covered with dirt from being at Haymitch's.

When she is clean, I help her into her pink and purple pyjama's and then we jump down the stairs. We find Peeta in the kitchen cooking dinner that smells dreadful. The smell of the garlic is horrible. I set Willow down on the ground and then I walk out of the kitchen as normally as I can. Then when I get halfway up the stairs, I feel the vomit creeping into my mouth and then I run to the bathroom. I get my head in the toilet as the first lot of vomit comes flowing out. I retch and retch until my throat burns and my head is spinning. I then slowly get up and I head over to the sink. I then wash my mouth out and I wash my face and neck. I then look at my face reflected in the mirror and I can only see fear. The fear I have for having another child. The fear of it dying at my hands, just like Hunter and Ash did. I then start to make that list in my head, that tells me everything about me.

 _My name is Katniss Everdeen. My home is District 12. I am currently twenty years old. A few years ago I was captured by the Capitol and tortured. I fell in love with Peeta Mellark. My name is now Katniss Mellark. We have been married for over two years. We have a daughter together named Willow Azalea who is almost three. I got pregnant with twins called Hunter Lukiah and Ash Archer. Hunter died in my womb and Ash got a condition limiting his days with us. It's been almost a year since their deaths and I am still not over it. I found out today that I am pregnant again and it's scaring the living hell out of me. I'm not ready for another child. I still cry over Hunter and Ash, not matter what I tell my husband or friends. I don't want this baby and I don't know if I ever will. If I killed it and Peeta found out, he would leave me for deliberately killing our child. I don't know what to do!_

I take a deep breath and then I walk out of the bathroom, leaving my fear-filled eyes behind. I go downstairs, hoping that the garlic smell is gone and I am relieved when my nose picks up no trace of it. I then see Willow sitting on Peeta's hip as he stands over the stove. When I come into the kitchen, Willow turns her head and then she spies me.

"Mummy's back!" She states tiredly.

"Naw, is my baby getting tired?"

" _Our_ baby and yes." Peeta corrects as come up next to him.

"How far along is dinner?" I ask.

"Not long. A few minutes. So, do you want to set up the table?" He asks.

"Yeah okay." I answer, giving his cheek and Willow's arm a kiss.

When the table is set, the pasta is done and then Peeta serves it up as I put Willow in the chair next to me. Peeta puts the food down and then we eat it. Willow eats as much as she can and then she gets too tired to eat.

"Are you done, Willow?" I ask, as she rubs her eyes.

She nods her head and then yawns.

"Uncle Haymitch tire you out?" Peeta asks.

She nods again and then Peeta 'awes'.

"You are even too tired to answer." He says, putting down his fork.

"I'll take her if you want?" He offers.

"Okay. Thanks." I answer as he picks her up.

* * *

When Peeta and I are sitting down in the living room reading separate books, I realise it's the time that Haymitch and I were meeting in the Hob. I put down my book and then I stand up.

"Where are you going?" Peeta asks.

"I'm meeting Johanna in town. We are going to have some more girl talk." I say, hoping he will buy it.

"Okay. Don't be out too late okay?"

"Okay." I say, walking over to him and pressing a kiss to his lips.

I go and put my boots on and then I put a jacket on, knowing it can get chilly these nights. I then say a goodbye and then I am gone. I don't know why I just couldn't say I was meeting Haymitch. But then I realised that maybe he would think I was getting advice, which I am. So let's hope that this stays between Haymitch and I. I walk out of the Victors' Village and into the night.

* * *

"You realised that if you get an abortion, Peeta will hate you." Haymitch says, after talking for a while about the baby.

"You think I don't already know that, Haymitch?! I realise that! I know he will hate me. So, I will just have to be terrified so I don't kill Peeta for what I could do."

"It's going to be as bad as you think, Katniss. You are going to love this baby the same amount that you love Willow..."

"But something bad is going to happen to it! Every bad happens to me! I should have never fallen for Peeta because I have only caused him pain!"  
"Stop! Right now!" Haymitch yells.

I stop and I feel tears leaving my eyes.

"You don't realise how happy you have made that boy. All you are thinking about is the negatives. Willow is the most perfect child you could have gotten. Has anything bad every happened to her?"

"Yeah! She got kidnapped, remember?" I exclaim.

"Yes, but you go her back didn't you? She was perfectly fine when you got her back. Nothing bad is wrong with Willow. She has turned out perfectly fine. And she went through the arena and 13. Besides for the false labours, nothing bad was wrong with her. She is was the perfect baby and now is the perfect child. What makes you think that this one isn't going to be as perfect as Willow?"

"Because no one gets two perfect children. Or two perfect things for that fact." I answer sternly.

Haymitch sighs, looks down and then he laughs a hardy chuckle. He reaches over and places a hand on mine and his eyes look directly into mine.

"You have dealt with WAY too much to not get another perfect baby. You went through two Hunger Games', a rebellion, torture, so much! Both you and Peeta have. You deserve a perfect child more than what anyone else does. If you don't get the perfect child, who cares! This one is going to live and be so amazing that Effie will be asking me for one. Again."

By the time he has finished talking, I have long lines of tears running down my cheeks. My unoccupied hand is on my face, wiping away my tears. I cough and more fall and I catch them with the back of my hand.

"Hey, look at me..."

Haymitch puts his hand under my chin and lifts my head up so my teary eyes are looking into his. He pulls my hands down and then brushes away my tears before holding my hands to the table with his big ones.

"Don't get scared about this baby. It's going to be the best thing that ever happened to you. Besides Peeta and Willow. And me, of course."

This makes me smile and cough, more stray tears coming down.

"You are the most amazing mother, no matter what you say. And if that small percent of something bad happening to it, everyone will help you. Whether it's blood or an organ or anything. We are all here to help you. I know you are super scared, but everything is going to be so much better than what you think." He finishes softly.

I throw his hands off mine and I jump up from the seat and I walk over to him. I slide into the booth with him and I wrap my arms around his neck and place my crying face into his shoulder. He wraps his arms around me and he starts 'sshhing' me, running his hand through my hair, calming me. It's moments like this that make me feel younger again. I know I am still young, but just this whole lot comfort. Haymitch has always felt like a father to me, since mine has been gone for years. Even if he is my Uncle, he is more like a second father to me and he knows that. He gives me the advice that my father would have. I love Haymitch so much and if it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be here hugging him right now.

After a few minutes, I have calmed down and I'm only hiccupping. Haymitch moves his head and he presses a kiss to my hair. I pull back and I smile at him.

"Thank you, Haymitch."

"You're welcome." He says.

"It's what I am supposed to do, right. Give you advice." He continues with a smirk.

I give a small laugh and then I wrap my arms around him again. He does the same and then I mutter,

"I love you, Haymitch."

"I love you too, Katniss." He answers.

"Another reason you should be happy to be pregnant is that you love the sex more." Haymitch says after a long silence.

I pull back from him and I stare at him in despair.

"Haymitch!" I scold.

"What? You said so yourself once upon a time."

I stare at him in shock and then I burst out laughing. We then laugh together and then we get up and leave the Hob, paying Sae extra and then we walk home to the Victors' Village.

* * *

I walk inside after bidding Haymitch goodbye and I hang up my coat and slip off my boots. I then walk into the lounge and I see Peeta sitting on the couch, his head in between his hands that are digging into his hair. I step into the room further and then his head jumps up. His eyes are wild and almost bloodshot, his hair tussled and his hands shaky.

"Where the hell have you been?!" He demands, standing up.

I step into the room and I play the Johanna-card again.

"I told you. I was with Johanna..." I answer innocently.

"Bullshit!" He exclaims.

"Peeta!" I say, shocked at his cursing.

"No! You are lying to me, Katniss!" He yells.

"What do you mean?" I ask, scared about what he knows.

"Don't lie, Katniss! After you left, I saw something of Jason's here and I went over to give it to Gale. Then when the door opened, Johanna was standing on the other side of it. They had no idea where you were! This is what we do to each other now? Lie to each other?!"

"No, Peeta! This is not what you think! I never want to lie to you..."

"Then why did you?! Huh?!"

"Peeta..."

"Are you cheating on me or something...?"

"Why the hell would you think that, Peeta?! I would never cheat on you!" I yell for the first time.

What is going on?

"Then why did you lie about 'being with Johanna'?"

"Because I was with Haymitch, getting advice! But if I told you that, you would have gotten suspicious!" I yell, tears coming into my eyes.

"Why would you not want me suspicious?" Peeta demands.

"Because I needed to think something out! And he was willing to talk to me about it!" I cry out.

"I'm your husband, Katniss! This is what I am here for!" He yells.

"I couldn't talk to you! I needed to talk to someone else before I told you!" I say, anger and tears being the only thing escaping my body.

"Told me what?!"

"That I am pregnant again!" I yell.

I don't register what I said before I saw Peeta's face filled with pure shock. I clamp my hand over my mouth and then I start to cry again and I run out of the lounge. It then hits me that I don't know where to go. The bathroom. I run up the stairs and then right into the bathroom, slamming the door and locking it clumsily. I then burst out crying not caring how loud I am doing it. Soon I hear Peeta's loud footsteps scrambling up the stairs and then his pounding on the door.

"Katniss. I'm sorry, okay. It's my fault. I knew that you didn't want to get pregnant. Please don't do anything stupid! Please!" He cries.

The next thing I do was part of my suicidal depression that I got after Prim's and Finnick's deaths and then Hunter's and Ash's deaths. I jump up from the ground and then I slam open the cupboard and scurry around until I find what I am thinking about. Razors. I'm choking on my tears and then I am about to drag it across my wrist when the door slams open. I look up and I see Peeta rushing to me, saying all kinds of things to me- which I don't get. Then he snatches the razor from me and then he throws it across the room. He gathers me in his arms and then starts to try and bring me back from my mental breakdown. I crying into his shirt, screaming at him, gripping on his shirt, punching him and mumbling 'I'm sorry's' to myself and him.

After a long time, I stop screaming at him and punching him. Instead I am just crying into his shirt, listening to his words and his heartbeat. Peeta's holding me tightly and kissing my head and mumbling things into my ear. He's rocking me along with him and stroking my hair. I'm calmed down enough to start talking.

"I had to talk to Haymitch. He was the only one I could talk too."

"Sshh. I know."

"I wanted to make sure I was okay with having the baby before I told you. I wanted to make sure it was special when I told you."

"Sshh."

"But, no... I just blurt it out in the middle of an argument. Isn't that special?!" I sigh, coughing on my tears.

"Don't worry about it, Katniss."

With that, I stay silent.

"I shouldn't have thought the worse was going to happen. I just... I had no idea what was going on." Peeta explains.

"I know. I'm sorry. I should have just said that I was going to see Haymitch." I state.

"It's okay. I know I would have started asking about why. So you do know me too well. I should give you more space. Not pressure you into saying where you were and what you were talking about..."

"No, Peeta. Don't think you are pressuring me, okay. If you do, I'll tell you. Because I know you will understand." I conclude.

"Thank you."

"So, did Haymitch help you?" Peeta asks after a while of silence.

"Yeah." I start.

"I was just so scared. I mean, after Hunter's and Ash's birthday last month, I was just so caught up on this one dying like them."

"It won't. We have had too much sadness for another sad death." Peeta mumbles.

"That's pretty what Haymitch said to me. He said that after all of the things that we have been through, we deserve another perfect child. And that if it wasn't perfect- medically- that everyone would help us, again."

"Of course they will. They are our family. They would do anything for us, just the same as we would do anything for them. That's how it works. You and I and all the rest..."

"We protect each other."

He pulls back, leans in and presses a kiss to my lips and rests his fore head against mine. I then get up from his lap and I go and stand in front of the long mirror. I then close my eyes and place my shaky hands onto my flat stomach. I take slow, short breaths hoping it will calm my nerves a little bit more. I hear Peeta get up from the ground and then feel his hands go on my waist, his head nestled into my neck. I take my hands off and then I grab his and place them where mine previously were. As my shaky hands hold his there, I open my eyes- looking straight into his- and I whisper,

"You know that this time around it's going to be so much harder. More than when I was pregnant with Willow- going into an arena and in the middle of the rebellion. More than when I was pregnant with Hunter and Ash- after Prim's and Finnick's deaths. I'm going to need you so much more than I ever have before. I'm just so scared that something is going to happen again. So you cannot leave me, even if I want you too."

"I'm never going to leave you. I'm going to be by your side until I die, whether you want me or not." Peeta states simply.

He moves his head so his lips are against my neck, giving me that fulfilment that I love so dearly. He moves this thumbs so they are rubbing against my flat stomach.

"I can't believe that I got you pregnant again." Peeta says with a small chuckle.

"You have that effect on me." I say, a smile on my face for the first time talking about the baby.

"It's not going to be as bad as you think. This baby will love you so much." Peeta comments, kissing my neck.

"I know. I'm just scared."

"I know you are. But, you just got to think about this little bundle of joy." He says, rubbing his hand across it.

"I am." I answer, leaning my head against his head.

"Do you want to tell me again? Make it special?" He asks.

"Why?"

"Not just because when you did it wasn't the best situation, but also because I am never going to get old of you saying it." He states a matter-of-factly.

This makes me laugh properly since the other day. A proper laugh that only Peeta and Willow can make me laugh.

"Don't judge me okay! It's always been my dream for you to be the mother of my children." He says, laughing at his dreams.

"Well, if that's you reason..."

I turn around and I step back from him so there is a small distance between us. I move his hands from my waist, back onto my non-existent baby bump. I look up to him, staring into those amazing beautiful blue eyes.

"I'm pregnant." I say, just as if I'm telling him for the first time.

The way his eyes always light up when I say that, it's just so fulfilling. It's the same expression that he had when I told him I was pregnant with Willow. He smiles at me and he laughs, leaning his fore head down in mine.

"Every time you tell me, it feels like you are talking about Willow." He whispers.

"Well, your reaction hasn't changed since then." I announce, smiling.

"When you told me for the first time you were pregnant- I felt like nothing in my life had ever been so perfect. I had the girl I always wanted as well as her being pregnant with my child. You have no idea how excited I was." He tells me, his voice so soft and his eyes staring into mine.

"Now here we are, over three years later. Us now married, living together in 12 and expecting our fourth child." He says, kneeling down in front of me.

He places his hands on my thighs, making sure he is balanced only on one real knee. He leans over and he places his fore head on my stomach. He then pulls up my shirt and I grab it as he places his hands back into my thighs. He presses kisses to my stomach and I smooth his hair back. He then starts to talk to the baby and I just listen to his voice change. Thinking about the way he was yelling at me before and now the loving caring voice he is using now- there is a reason he is such an amazing person. He can change from being over protective to angry to loving in a few minutes. I love him so much.

"What are you thinking for this one?" Peeta asks, interrupting my thoughts.

"What?" I ask, forgetting the question completely.

"What do you think this one is going to be?"

I look down at him, confusion spread across my face. He smiles as he looks up at me, still kissing my stomach and holding my thighs.

"I hope it's going to be another girl." Peeta says.

"Oh! Could you make that question anymore brief, Peeta?" I say, laughing.

"Yes."

"Well anyway, I have a feeling it could be another boy. I don't know why, but that's just what I am thinking."

"It's going to be a girl." Peeta says confidently.

"Whatever you say, honey." I say, curling my fingers in his hair.

"Does this mean that I have to stop hunting again?" I ask.

"Mmhmm." He murmurs against my stomach and he places a huge kiss on it.

"That sucks!" I whine.

He pulls my shirt down and the smooths it down, before standing next to me and holding my shoulders.

"I'm going to get fat again!" I exclaim.

"Yes you are, but not just fat- pregnant." Peeta clarifies.

"My mom is going to hate you. She was worried about me being pregnant the second time. She's going to disown me with this one on the way." I state.

"We are only twenty, Peeta. I'm twenty and pregnant with my fourth child. I'm such a symbol of hope!" I joke.

"Actually, I am twenty-one. And who cares! We had to grow up faster than the others because of the Games. Metaphorically we are close to thirty. Don't think about how old we are. We know if we are ready or not. The only thing is people are going to think Willow is your sister and not your daughter. If they didn't know us at all. And everyone pretty much does, so who cares. We know how old we are. We know what we have been through. If our story isn't one they like, they can get over it." Peeta finishes his rant.

"How come you are so good with words?" I ask, stepping towards him.

"I have a good tongue." He states.

"Tell me about it." I whisper before placing my lips against his.

* * *

When we get out of the bathroom, we head straight to bed. I dress in one of Peeta's shirts and then panties. When I climb into bed, I take out the braid that I put in this morning. When Peeta comes to bed, shirtless with his pyjama bottoms on. I then get up as soon as he starts to move towards me.

"What? Do I stink or something?" He asks.

"No. I just need to do something before we sleep. I'll be back soon, I promise."

I lean over the bed, pressing my lips to his and then I walk out of the bedroom. I walk down the hallway and into Willow's room. I creep in, my hunter feet being good at creeping into her room without waking her. As I get close to her bed, her little head pops up. Her little face is red and blotchy from tears and her sniffs come to my ears.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" I ask, sitting on her bed and pulling her into my arms.

I stroke her hair as her obvious previous tears begin again. She cries pretty quietly, so I don't think she will disturb Peeta. I manage to calm her down and then I ask her again,

"What's wrong, Willow?"

"I heard you and Daddy fighting. And then the door slam. I thought you had gone again! And then I heard Daddy calling out for you and you screaming." She finishes, hiccupping in between her words.

"Oh sweetie!" I say, holding her close to me.

"I fought you were hurt, Mummy. I was so scared that I didn't do anything. I wanted too, but..."

"I'm sorry, Willow. I am really sorry. Daddy and I got really upset with each other, but it's okay we are all better now. I was really scared too, that's why I was crying and screaming. I'm sorry that I didn't come in to see if you were alright. You didn't come so I thought you were asleep."

"But, Mummy... I'm not."

"I know. I will come and check in on you every night, just like I did before. Okay?"

"Okay, Mummy. I'm sorry." She says.

"I'm sorry too."

"Are you going to be okay in here?" I ask.

She shakes her head and then wraps her arms around my neck.

"You want to come and sleep with me and Daddy?" I ask.

She nods her head against my shoulder.

"Okay." I say, standing up as her legs go to my waist.

I hold her to my body and then I walk out from the bedroom. I head into mine and Peeta's room and I see Peeta's arms over his head. When I get to the bed, his arms came off from his head as he looks up and me and then he eyes off Willow.

"What is she doing in here?" He asks softly.

"We woke her up." I simple state.

His eyes grow wide as he realise what I am inferring.

"Willow, I'm sorry." He says.

She doesn't answer, she's too tired. Instead I just climb into bed, laying her between Peeta and I. She curls up in Peeta's chest and I rest my head against hers, kissing it.

"I love you, Mummy and Daddy." She mumbles.

"And we love you. More than anything in the world." Peeta answers, kissing her head.

"I love you, Willow. Now go to sleep." I say, making sure the covers are over us all.

She yawns and then she closes her eyes, slowly drifting into sleep. I then look over at Peeta and I smile at him, getting a smile back. Before moving my hand from Willow's body and onto his. With that, I fall asleep with my favourite people in the world in bed with me.

 **Author's Note-**

 **As promised- a chapter when I got reviews! Thank you! I really appreciate it! I would like to keep that amount of review coming in every time I update because a third book is coming up and I want to know if you guys are actually going to wanna read it. Considering that I have lost heaps of people from Fight til the End with the sequel. Makes me sad. Anyways, I hoped you liked it.**

 **Please review how you liked the following things (They help me with what I need to put into the chapters, knowing what you like.)-**

 **Annie's POV.**

 **Finn.**

 **Finnick's visit.**

 **Willow and Finn's Wedding.**

 **Leevy coming in.**

 **Katniss and Johanna.**

 **Willow and Haymitch.**

 **Effie's confession about her wanting another baby.**

 **Katniss talking to Haymitch.**

 **Katniss and Peeta's fight.**

 **Katniss's fourth pregnancy**

 **Willow and the fighting.**

 **Willow.**

 **Just that stuff. I would appreciate you telling me your thoughts with those topics! I love you guys so much and I will post the next chapter when I have 115 reviews and when I have it written, which I don't currently.**

 **Until next time, everlark4ever75 xox**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

 **Peeta's POV**

When I wake up, it's to tiny fingers making little swirls and patterns on my chest. I open my eyes and I see Willow look up at me, a big cheeky smile on her face.

"Hello, Daddy." She says.

"Good morning, princess." I say.

I look over to Katniss and I see her back turned from us, her soft snores being all I hear from her.

"We got to be really quiet so Mummy stays asleep." I whisper to her.

"Okay." She says, placing her finger to her mouth.

"Do you want to come make jam and cream puffs?" I ask her.

"Yes!" She says, exclaiming it yet whispering it.

"Okay, princess. Let's play the silent game so Mummy doesn't wake up." I say.

"Okay!" She whispers.

I smile and then we keep quiet. We creep out of bed and Willow tip-toes out of the room, looking back at Katniss as she does. I copy her and then we go running down the stairs when we are out of the room. She starts giggling first and I say,

"Ha! I won!"

"Daddy! Not fair!" She exclaims, running into the kitchen.

I follow her and then we start at making the jam and cream puffs.

* * *

Willow is laughing loudly as I am putting cream onto my nose and pretending that I don't know that I have any on it.

"What? Do I have something on my nose?" I ask, putting my hand on my nose.

"Yes! Right there!" Willow exclaims, pointing to my nose.

"Oh! Whoops!" I answer, as I pull my hand back, licking my hand clean of the cream.

Willow laughs and then she pops her finger into the cream. She pulls her hand back and puts her cream covered finger into her mouth.

"You'll get sick if you eat too much!" I warn her.

"No I won't!" She states, doing the same thing again

"Willow..."

As I say that, a door slams upstairs and it stops me midsentence.

"Stay here, Willow. I'm going to go and check on Mummy." I say, hoping that nothing is wrong with Katniss.

"I will." She answer, sweetly.

"Don't eat the cream!" I warn her, turning the oven off.

"Okay, Daddy." She says, a cheeky yet innocent smile on her face

With that, I jog up the stairs and run into our bedroom, finding it empty. I look in the walk in wardrobe and that's empty too. Then I look to our bathroom and the door is shut. I walk over to it and I knock on it before I test the door handle- locked. I hear her vomiting behind the other side of this door.

"Katniss, can you open the door. I don't feel like breaking into another bathroom." I state truly.

I think I hear her start to say something, but it's stopped by her vomiting again. I try the door again and it's locked like before. So I walk over the dresser by the door and I open up a draw and pull out the bathroom key. I unlock the door and then I put the key back. I rush into the bathroom and I grab her hair and rub her back. I do this for the whole rest of the time she is vomiting.

When she done, I continue to rub her back as she rests her head against her arm that leans on the toilet.

"I hate this." She mumbles.

"I know."

"How long have you been vomiting for? Because this is the first time I have seen you have it."

"I've had it for almost a week." She mumbles, not moving a muscle.

"You've been at the bakery so you haven't seen it happen yet." She adds.

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault." I tell her.

She just grumbles and doesn't say anything else.

I stand up and walk over to the sink, wet a towel and I press it to the back of her neck- where it keeps her sane after vomiting. When that area is damp, I move it to her face and I wipe it with the towel.

"Thank you." She murmurs, as she lifts her head up as I continue to wipe her face.

"It's the least I can do. You are carrying another one of my children." I mumble to her.

"Just a fair warning- you bring garlic into this house, I'm setting fire to your ass." She tells me.

"What do you mean?" I ask, not quite understanding.

"Your child is making me hate garlic. I smelt it last night and I was off vomiting. So no garlic for the next nine months."

"Okay, baby."

"Daddy! Come get puffs out the oven!" I hear Willow yell at me from downstairs.

I forgot that I left her down stairs with the cream and all that. I sigh and let out a little laugh, yelling back-

"I'm coming, princess!"

"Puffs?" I hear Katniss ask.

"Yeah. I ask Willow if she wanted to help me make cream and jam puffs for breakfast." I state.

"Peeta, you know that I hate you giving her sugar when I have to deal with her crazy sugar high's." Katniss sighs.

"Well, you're lucky that I am going to be here all day. Looking after Willow for you."

"Thanks." She answers.

I wring out the towel and then I help Katniss up. When she is up, she closes her eyes and starts to sway a little.

"I pulled you up too fast, didn't I?"

She nods and places a hand to her head. I rub her back and then I wrap my hand around her waist and then we walk out of the bathroom slowly.

"Daddy! The…"

"I know, princess. I'm coming!" I shout as we walk down the stairs, a smile on my face.

We get onto the first floor and then we look into the kitchen and I see Willow licking her finger off and then looking up to us. She has cream on her nose and I just know that she didn't listen to me, when I said no cream. She is a toddler, so she isn't going to listen to anyone when we tell her not to eat something sweet.

"Morning, Mummy!" Willow exclaims.

"Hello, sweetie." Katniss replies.

"Willow?" I say in a 'serious' tone.

"Yes, Daddy!" She says.

"You listened to me when I said no cream while I was helping Mummy, right?"

"Yes, Daddy!" She exclaims, a giggle slips through her mouth.

"Really?"

"Weally, weally!" She answers.

"Really, really?"

She nods her head.

"Do you know what this is on your nose?" I ask, wiping the cream off her nose with my finger.

She giggles and then shrugs her shoulders.

"I don't know, Daddy!" She lies.

I pop the finger that has the cream on it in my mouth and then I pretend to figure out what it is.

"Mmm. You lied to me, Willow!" I say.

"Fine! I only had one lot!" She says, still lying.

I look into the bowl, finding heaps gone from what was there when I left. I look up to Willow and she is smiling and looking around the room.

"You at heaps, Willow!" I exclaim.

She looks down and then back up to me.

"Sorry, Daddy." She says, a small smirk on her face.

"I think for this, you should be punish." I say, pondering and joking at the same time.

"No, Daddy! I'm sorry! Please, don't!" Willow exclaims, worry spread across her face.

"Nope, I have too." I state, lying through my teeth.

"Please, Daddy! I'm sorry!" She says, as I get closer to her.

Her face screws up waiting for a hit- that is never going to happen, not ever in her lifetime from Katniss and I. I then dig my fingers into her sides and she lets out a loud laugh. I do this over and over again, until we are all laughing.

"Are you sorry for eating the cream, Willow?" I ask.

"Yes! Yes, Daddy! I am!" She screams in between her laugh.

I then stop and she continues laughing.

"Well, that's good for learning your lesson." I say.

She continues giggling and then I lean down and press a kiss to her cheek.

* * *

We make the cream and jam puffs with more cream I had to whip again. And they were delicious. We all then help wash the dishes, since Willow loves throwing the bubbles at us. Our clothes get all wet- thanks to Willow and her love of throwing bubbles- I go and get changed while Katniss changes Willow. When Willow is downstairs and Katniss and I are in our bedroom- Katniss getting dressed and myself sitting on the bed, I ask her,

"When are we going to tell Willow about the baby? I know she will be looking forward to having a little sister or brother."

Katniss comes out from the wardrobe wearing a white singlet and tan coloured jeans, white socks on her feet.

"Whenever. We can now if you want?" She answers, walking to the dressing table and putting on the necklace with Willow, Hunter and Ash engraved into it.

"Are you sure you want too?" I ask.

"Yes, Peeta! If I say I am, I am!" She yells.

She turns back around and she comes walking to me.

"I'm sorry. See the hormones are already as bad as they were before." She says, nestling her head into my neck.

I place my hands on her hips and I pull her away and look up to her.

"Nothing I cannot handle. Come on, let's go tell our daughter she's getting another baby brother or sister." I say, standing up and taking her hand.

We go walking out of the bedroom and down the stairs. We find Willow in the living room, playing with her toy turtle and talking to it. When she hears me call out her name, she looks up and smiles when she sees us. I let go of Katniss's hand and I bend down and pick up Willow, sitting down on the couch with her in my lap.

"Willow, we have something we have to tell you." I say to her.

She looks up from her turtle with a smile on her face, answering excitedly,

"What?"

I look to Katniss and she is looking at me, a little bit of worry spread across her face. I nod down to Willow and she nods at me, vigorously. She takes a deep breath and then says,

"Willow?"

Willow's head goes to face her mother and she smiles.

"You are going to be getting another baby brother or sister!" Katniss says, with as much excitement as she can gather.

I expected Willow to be excited to be getting another brother or sister, but boy- was I wrong! After Katniss says this, Willow's eyebrows go together and her smile that was previously on her face, replaced with a frown.

"Sweetie, what's wrong? I thought you would want another one?" Katniss ask, eyes wide and full of worry.

"No! I don't! I loved Ash! I love Ash! I don't wan nother brother or sister!" She exclaims, throwing her turtle across the room.

The toy hits the wall of pictures and causing one to fall off, the glass smashing on the ground.

"Willow! No throwing!" I scold.

"I loved Ash!" She yells, pushing herself from my arms and running out of the room.

I sigh and lean back into the couch, closing my eyes. I open my eyes and then turn to Katniss and see her lips pursed together and her nostrils flared.

"Don't start crying! Please don't!" I say, going over to her and pulling her into my arms.

She pushes herself out of my arms and then walks around the couch to the fallen picture. I sigh and then get up and pick up Willow's turtle, while Katniss gets the picture. She turns it over and then she instantly starts crying. I watch myself of the glass and then I take it from her hands. I turn it and see it's the picture that Effie took of Katniss, Willow, Hunter, Ash and myself in the hospital after they were born.

"Please don't start crying. Please, Katniss. I don't want to have to deal with both of you." I say to her, placing the picture onto the dresser next to me.

As I look into Katniss's eyes, she is already crying like she has been for hours. She pushes past me and then she stalks upstairs. I walk out from the glass and then I run to follow her. When I get upstairs, I hear Willow's little, but forceful voice.

"No, Mummy. Go away. I miss Ash. I love Ash. I want Ash, not nother baby…"

"I don't care, Willow! I still love Hunter and Ash too! This baby was an accident. I wanted Hunter and Ash! I don't want this one! Willow! I don't and you don't have a choice! You are getting another baby brother or sister and you are going to love them no matter what! Okay?!" Katniss screams.

"Katniss!" I yell as I get into Willow's room.

"No, Peeta! She doesn't get a choice in whether she wants another sibling or not, Peeta! She doesn't make the decisions here! We need to stop making her think that she can or cannot get whatever she wants!"

"Katniss!" I yell.

"Peeta, it doesn't work like that! I don't want this baby and now Willow doesn't. This baby was just a huge mistake!"

"KATNISS!" I scream.

This stops her yelling and then she just stares at me, tears streaming down her face. She bites her lip, runs her hands through her hair and then bolts off through Willow's door. I look to Willow and I see her face red and covered in tears.

I start to debate with myself what I am going to do. Am I going to stay here and convince my daughter otherwise about her getting another baby brother or sister, calming her down in the process? Or am I going to ask her to stay here while I find Katniss before she does anything stupid? Or do I go and call Haymitch and ask him to sort out Katniss, while I sort out Willow? I think that the last option is the best one. I walk to Willow and I say to her,

"Stay here while I go and call Uncle Haymitch so he can make sure Mummy is okay. Alright?"

"I hate Mummy." She mumbles, as I walk away.

"HEY! Don't EVER say that, Willow! You know you don't mean it! Just please stay here!" I exclaim to her, as I walk out of her room.

Our family is falling apart!

I run downstairs to see the door wide open. I cannot even think about where she is right know. Or what she is doing. I grab the phone and I dial Haymitch's number. As the rings keep going, I want to throw the phone into the wall.

"Come on! God, Haymitch!" I yell.

 _"_ _Hello?"_ Haymitch's voice then fills my ears.

"Haymitch! I don't care what you are doing, go and find Katniss!" I exclaim, rushed.

 _"_ _Okay, first back it up and tell me the down low before I go_." He states.

"Katniss and I told Willow about the baby and Willow said she didn't want another brother or sister. She broke a picture and then Katniss stormed up and went crazy at her. I then yelled at Katniss and she ran out. I don't know where she is. She said she didn't want the baby and all it's doing is causing havoc. Please go and get her. Talk so sense into her while I do the same to Willow."

 _"_ _Geez! Alright. Go sort out Willow. I'll find Katniss and talk to her again."_ Haymitch says.

"Thank you!" I throw the phone down without another word.

When I am back upstairs, Willow is exactly where I left her. She is still crying and clutching one of her other toys to her chest.

"Daddy…" She whispers.

"Willow, you should not have said you hate Mummy. We all know that's a lie."

"Daddy, she yelled at me and she…"

"She did and that's because you broke a picture and messed with her head." I say, as good as I can possibly.

"How?" She asks.

I take a deep breath and I consider my words before saying them.

"Mummy has trouble coming to terms with having the baby. She did the same thing after Aunty Prim and Uncle Finnick died. She didn't want to have Hunter and Ash, but we all had to tell her that it would be okay. She was scared that Hunter and Ash were going to die like Aunty Prim and Uncle Finnick. Since they did, Mummy is super scared that this baby is going to die too. She doesn't want to have another baby and have it die. So, she has been crying because she doesn't want it. And then when you said you didn't want a brother or sister, she lost it because she had just come to terms with it more than before. That's why she got mad at you and yelled. That's why she is gone now. Don't think it's your fault, but you just made Mummy more confused. Okay? Do you understand, Willow?"

Willow jumps up from the bed and she comes into contact with my chest, sobbing into my shirt.

"I'm sorry, Daddy. I didn't mean to make Mummy sad. I'm sorry!" She cries.

"I know you didn't, princess."

"I didn't mean it when said I hate Mummy. I love Mummy. I just angry." She sobs.

"I know, princess. Just never say it again, please. It makes me as sad as Mummy would be if you said it to her. Please don't say it again, Willow."

"I won't, Daddy." She whispers.

"Thank you." I say, kissing her head.

"Can we find Mummy? I wan say sorry." Willow says, pulling away and looking into my eyes with her blue ones, matching mine.

"No, princess. Mummy will come back calm after Uncle Haymitch has talked to her. They will be back soon enough. Just be patient." I tell her.

"Okay." She answers.

"Willow, please. Tell me everything. Why don't you like the idea of Mummy having another baby?" I ask.

"I just miss Ash. I loved Ash and I don't wan nother baby replacing him." She answers.

"Willow, no baby will ever replace Hunter and Ash. Not one. They will always be in our hearts and in the meadow with Aunty Prim. When this baby comes, it will be safe. It will be here with us forever. You will love it the same as you love Ash and Hunter. This baby is going to love you more than anything in the world. You are its big sister. It will always love you, no matter what. And even if you are really annoyed with it or angry, you will still love it more than anything. Just you wait and see, Willow… You are going to love this baby the same as you love Hunter and Ash." I tell her.

"How long until we meet new baby?" She asks.

"About seven or eight months."

"I don't wan wait that long." She says.

"No one does, princess. But that's how long we have to wait."

"I'm really sorry, Daddy."

"I know. Just say that to Mummy as soon as you see her." I tell her.

"I will. I make her feel better bout baby." Willow tells me.

"You do that, because she is going to need to say something good about the baby to her all the time."

"I make sure I will." Willow says.

"Good girl." I say, kissing her fore head.

* * *

Willow and I stay in the lounge room, awaiting for Katniss to return. I made sure that I had all the glass cleaned from the ground so Willow or anyone else would get glass in their feet. I shook out Willow's turtle so that there was no glass in him, so Willow would hurt herself with him. I then put him in the wash so that if there was any glass, it would get spined out. Willow and I then went into the basement and found an old picture frame that fit the picture in it perfectly. We put it in there and then back onto the wall. We ate some bread and butter and then we are we're we are now- waiting for Katniss to come back home.

It's now been four hours since Katniss left and nothing has happened. I can tell Willow is worried because she is just hugging my side, not doing one other thing. All I can do is assure that she will be home soon and then worry about her in my head. I know that I should be doing something that could help us forget that she isn't here, but neither Willow nor I are up to ideas. Willow just wants to apologise to Katniss and so do I. I just hope she did nothing stupid. She said that the baby was just a huge mistake and that gets me worried even more. I know that she only got to terms with the baby after Haymitch talked to her. I don't know exactly what he said, but I know that it worked more than what I can at the moment. I seem to only get angry at Katniss and not do anything else. She doesn't deserve it, I have no idea why I am getting so angry with her. All I know is that if I keep this anger towards her up, I'm going to want to kill myself.

* * *

Four o'clock in the afternoon is when we hear the door open. I jump up from my seat and Willow and I run to the door. We find them both there. The two people we have been waiting for since this morning. Haymitch and Katniss. As soon as Willow sees her mother, she runs into her legs, mumbling apologises to her instantly. Katniss bends down and she picks Willow up, walking into the lounge room. I walk to Haymitch and he places a hand on my shoulder, sighing heavily.

"God, it's like we never left the arena." He says, sighing.

"We have left the arena, Haymitch." I say, quite annoyed at such a comment.

"Anyway, where was she?" I ask.

"Prim's, Hunter's and Ash's graves." He answers.

"She was crying and wouldn't even recollect me being there for so long." He adds.

"Oh man." I sigh, placing my hand on my fore head.

"I literally spent hours trying to talk to her about how good this baby was going to be. Willow saying that really hurt her. I don't know what hurt her more- what Willow said or her screaming to Willow. She was an absolute mess. Only about half an hour ago was when I finally got her mind to settle down. I think she is okay now." He finalises.

"Thank you." I whisper, bring him into a hug of gratitude.

"I'm your mentor. That's what I am here for. Even if the Games are over. We are playing an even worse one here." He states.

I think over his words and I believe them completely. It is true. We are living in a world without the Hunger Games taunting us. But, we live in a world now that's even more daunting. We have children to raise. Natural deaths to face. Weddings all over the place. Everything that is happening here is a good thing that can have bad things attached. It's all a circle. Everything good that happens comes with many strings of bad behind it. This rocky start to Katniss's third pregnancy is just a string- it will end up with a positive. Hopefully, anyway.

"So, she's all good now?" I ask.

"Yeah. She's okay now." He sighs.

"Good!" I give an exasperated sigh.

"How is her mind on the baby?" I ask, after a while of hearing Katniss and Willow talking in hushed tones.

"She is still scared, but she is warming into the idea. I told her that Prim, Robert, Finnick, Hunter and Ash wouldn't want her wallowing in their deaths. That helped a bit, I think anyway. I said mainly what I said last night, just in more detail and more context. It's all the same." Haymitch explains.

I sigh as I think over his words again. He's too good to us. He really is!

"Thank you. I know it's hard for her, it has every time. Willow's was easier, I think- surprisingly. But still, I know her having children was never in her mind, it just happened. I have always wanted children and I got them, just not- You know- Not how it was…"

"Supposed to happen." Haymitch finishes my mumbling.

"Exactly."

"I better leave you three anyway. I kind of left without Effie giving her an explanation. And I've been gone for hours- so I am going to be lasagne meat! But, she will forgive me, knowing I was doing something good." Haymitch announces, after a few seconds of silence.

"Yeah, alright. Just know that you are on speed dial from now on." I tell him, kind of joking- but being serious about it.

"Yeah, I will be coming as soon as I know the basics, so I know what I will have to deal with." He says with a smile.

With a few more things said as well as a goodbye- he is gone.

I slowly go into the lounge room and I see Katniss sitting on the couch, Willow cradled tightly against her chest. I can hear both of their quiet cries, both softly whimpering into the others shoulder. I feel left out and an interrupter of the moment, so I quietly walk out of the lounge room and up to my studio. I pull up a blank canvas and I set it in the easel. I set out my colours on the pallet, collecting a glass of water and then I sit down and draw whatever can possible come into my mind that won't offend Katniss if she comes wondering in. I take the brush and then glide it across the canvas- having a perfect picture in mind. With that, I am in my own little world- while Katniss and Willow are having their time together.

* * *

It feels like minutes later when I feel a tap upon my shoulder, breaking my concentration. I look up to come face to face with Katniss- her face red, yet deceiving with her smile making her look happy.

"You've been in here for hours. Willow wanted to come in here ages ago, but I told her to leave you be. I'm glad I did." She announces.

She points to the picture and I turn back to see the full canvas. I knew in my head what I was painting, but I never really looked at it.

"Dandelions." Katniss breathes.

"Yeah. I needed to paint something. It had been a while." I answer- looking back to her.

"They're beautiful." She says, coming behind me and placing her hands on my shoulders.

"I didn't realise what it looked like. I was more painting over the image I had in my head. They look alright." I comment.

Katniss scoffs, leans over wrapping her arms around my neck and kissing my ear.

"They're amazing." She whispers, kissing my cheek.

I gently grab onto her arms and I rub my thumb over them. I lean my head into Katniss's and I sigh, closing my eyes. We stay like that for a while, just holding each other- hoping that the day years from now when we will have to let go forever. I take her left hand I kiss her rings I placed on their ages ago. I then let go of her arms and I turn around in my chair so I am facing her. I place my hands on her hips and I look into her eyes, with sadness and seriousness.

"You know how much I love you." I start, more a statement than a question.

"I do." She says, her eyes flickering around my face.

"You know how much Willow loves you."

"I do." She answers.

"Then please… Please stop running from us. We love you more than anything and if one day you weren't to come back- it wouldn't kill just me, but Willow too."

Tears begin to well up in my eyes. Katniss's eyes mirroring mine, glistening with tears.

"And Haymitch. And Gale, Jo, Jason, Annie, Finn, Effie… We love you so much and if you weren't to come through that door after running out on us…"

Tears fall from my eyes, sliding down my cheeks. Katniss lets out a gasp and places a hand on her mouth, her cheeks becoming damp.

"… Whether it would be because of you walking out on us or you… dying…"

I cough as I get that last word out, tears now coming down in streams- across both our faces.

"I don't know what I would do! If we didn't have Willow, I would kill myself to be with you or because I knew you wanted me out of your life. I would do anything for you and you know that. No matter how stupid or crazy that thing may be… I love you, Katniss. And…"

I am cut off by Katniss's lips crashing against mine, her hands cupping my cheeks. This kiss is sloppy and wet, but it keeps me from talking. Our lips tasting of the others tears. A kind of kiss we have grown to get accustomed too- as sad as that may sound.

I got up fast, pushing Katniss with me until she was backed up against the wall, our lips attacking the others. I pin her hips to the wall as her hands run into the collar of my shirt. She pulls me as close to her as she can, as I do the same. My lips leave hers and then I press my lips against her neck, sucking on her beautiful skin. She moans and her fingers tangle in my hair and she pulls my head against her body. My fingers slip under her shirt and then she starts to moan my name as I caress her skin. My fingers slip into her waistband and that's when she comes too.

"Stop, Peeta. Willow could come in."

This is what grabs my attention. I pull my fingers from the top of her waistband and I step back from her. I give her one quick kiss and then we straighten ourselves out.

"Mummy! Is Daddy going to come and help us make dinner?" Willow yells out.

I sigh and laugh, same as Katniss.

"Save by the bell!" I say.

"Is he?" Willow yells.

"Yes. I am, Willow!" I shout back, a smile on my face.

I lean into Katniss, pressing a kiss to her lips and then I bring my lips to her ear, whispering-

"We will do that tonight, with no interruptions."

She lets out a sigh and then I walk out of the studio, leaving her to her sexual frustrations. I walk into the kitchen and I see Willow mixing a bowl. She tells me we are having meat fritters and she wants me to cook them. Katniss comes in and sets the table, while I cook the fritters and then get Willow to help me flip them. When they are cooked, we all sit at the table and we eat them happily. Katniss eating more- but that's understandable knowing she has two mouths to feed again.

* * *

It gets to be Willow's bedtime and we take her up to bed. Katniss dresses her in her pyjamas and I lay down in her bed, skimming through the story I am going to read her tonight. Katniss and Willow come walking in, Willow climbing into bed with me. She nestles her head against my chest and Katniss sits behind me on the floor, drawing invisible patterns onto my back. I lean down and I kiss Willow and then I begin to read. I read the book the same way my father read to me. Putting on a narrator voice and then different voice for the different characters. She laughs when I do a really high voice and then begs me to do it again. Soon she becomes tired and she falls asleep as I get to the last pages. I finish the book just for my own satisfaction and then I close it, kissing Willow's little head again.

The patterns on my back stopped a while ago, around the same time that Willow started drifting to sleep. I pull myself from behind Willow's body and then I turn and see Katniss, her head leaning against the bed frame over her arm. I smile at her and then I get up from the bed and I touch her shoulder. She jumps at the contact and then she looks up, her face softened from her being half asleep just a few seconds before. She looks a bit confused and then she turns around and sees Willow asleep peacefully.

She gets up and then she leans over, pressing a small kiss to her little cheek. She stands up and then holds her hands out to me. I grab them and then she 'kind of' pulls me up. With our goodnights whispered to Willow, I place the book on her bedside table and then I flick on her twinkle lights. Katniss turns off the main light and then stands in the doorway. She smiles and then she walks down to the other end of the house. I back out of Willow's room and I smile into her direction and I back out, leaving the door halfway open.

I walk into our bedroom and I see Katniss sitting on the edge of the bed, her hands behind her. I make my way over to her and when I am in front of her, I lean over and I lock my lips to hers. She brings her hands up to my head and she cups my face between them. When I pull back, I lean my fore head to hers and I take a deep breath. She mirrors me by breathing in deeply and she presses a small kiss to my lips.

"I need to turn everything off downstairs and then I'll be all yours, alright? We can do anything you want. Talk, not talk, anything- I don't care." I say to her, pulling away so my eyes can look into hers.

"Yeah, alright. Sounds good."

I push up from the bed and then I head downstairs, turning all the lights off and securing the doors and windows down here.

I get back into our room and I see Katniss sitting up under the covers, herself in a tank top and probably just panties beneath those covers. I walk into the bathroom and I quickly brush my teeth and then I pull of my shirt and jeans, chucking them into the overflowing hamper. I climb into bed and Katniss doesn't move, she kind of just sits there- staring into the distance. I move over to her and I kiss her bare shoulder, rubbing her arm. I then utter very softly,

"What's on your mind? What are you thinking?"

She takes a deep breath and she lets it out slowly, touching her head to mine. She takes another breath, this one shaky and then she says,

"I'm just… I'm just thinking about how I'm not coping with anything."

I sigh and then I turn my head and I press a kiss to her hair.

"You will eventually start coping. I know that the Games messed with our heads a lot, they always will. But, you just got to remember… Snow making us being able to not cope is what brought us together." I mutter into her hair.

She sighs and then doesn't bother arguing. We are both over arguing with each other and I think that everyone understands that. We are all so over it. I drop everything said and I lean down and press a kiss to her lips. I then whisper,

"I love you." Against her lips.

I slide away from her and then I lean over her stomach, pressing a small kiss whispering,

"I love you as well."

I look up and I see Katniss looking down at me. I smile and then reach up and press another kiss to her lips. I then pull away, laying down and opening my arms. She slides down and then places her head on my chest, my arms wrapping around her. We don't say anymore words. We just listen to the steady beat of our hearts, which drowns us both into a slumber of dreamless sleep.

 **Author's Note-**

 **PLEASE READ- VERY IMPORTANT!**

 **I was very disappointed in this chapter. Everyone I talk to around me knew how hard it took for me to write this chapter. 1- Because I have been sick. 2- Last week was a very hard week for me. I had a few mental breakdowns and they weren't 'safe' to anyone, including myself. 3- I was struggling with how I am going to finish this chapter.**

 **I have been having heaps of thoughts about finishing this fanfiction. It's really just dragging and I feel like no one loves it like they used to. I feel like something in it has made people stop reading it and that's really sad! PERSONALLY- I like this sequel more than Fight til the End. It's written better, I have more ideas that actually stay, you know what I mean?! I'm running out of ideas and I don't even know if I am going to be doing a third book like originally planned.**

 **My English teacher at school pretty much said- I was a horrible writer. I can't structure anything and all that. It hit me really hard! Considering that I want to be an author- it shot me down more than it initially should have. So- unless I get MAJOR INSPIRATION, I don't know how much longer this is going to be around for. everlark4ever75 is going to be a ghost by certain time soon, most likely- so YEAH!**

 **You know the drill- review and tell me what you think. Possible give me inspiration- ALL THAT so I don't just... STOP!**

 **everlark4ever75 xox**


	22. Chapter 22

**BEFORE I START- HAPPY BITHDAY TO MY AMAZING BEST FRIEND AND MY BIGGEST FAN OF MY STORIES AND FANFICTIONS! HAPPY 15TH BIRTHDAY, KAT! I HOPE YOU HAVE AN AMAZING BIRTHDAY AND THAT YOU HAVE A GREAT DAY!**

 **AND ANOTHER THING FOR THE STORY NOW-**

 **I know it's Sky's POV and some of you don't want to read it, but give it a chance. This chapter is amazing and you have to read it for the next one. I ship Sky and Harrison so bad and from this chapter onwards- so will you guys! PLEASE GIVE IT A CHANCE!**

 **Chapter 22-**

 **Sky's POV**

It's the middle of March. The first month of spring. It's a beautiful time to be living in 12. The snow melts from the cold and wintery winter we had before. The trees are green, the flowers are in full bloom. The little animals are coming out to play with the other little animals. The birds chirp happily when the sun comes up and the owls howl outside our windows when the moon comes out. It's never been more beautiful. All the damage that had been caused from the bombing has finally grown to thrive in such beautiful ways this year. There are hardly any clouds when sun is out, but they seem to stick around for as long as the like, just not spilling a drop of water. It's a wonderful time in 12 right now.

Don't get me wrong- I love this weather so much, when the little newborn animals come out to see the world and the flowers are all blooming, making it so beautiful. But I love the big thunderous and deadly rain storms which don't happen that often in spring. I miss them so much and then when they do come around, I can be in the rain for hours, just listening to the pelting of the rain droplets onto different surfaces. The loud booms of thunder. The crackles of lightning. I love it!

Last week was Willow's fourth birthday and it's always so fun to be at children's birthdays. They are always so much fun when everyone is there. Annie, Wendy and Finn came down from 4 and that was fun. Also a young woman came down too. Her name was Celestia and she was really awesome. She was the one to give donation to help Ash and many other children time to live. I found her a real inspiration. Katniss and Peeta announced they were having another child. That was a big surprise for everyone. Haymitch already knew, but he kept his mouth closed- same with Jo.

The week before that was Harrison's birthday and I went and celebrated with Harrison and his family. Harrison says that his family loves me and I find that very helpful. They are so nice and they are very easy-going. I love Harrison's dog- Rusty. He is an absolute sweetheart with his big brown eyes and brown fur. Harrison and I go for walks with him all the time, though the woods, down into the centre. He loves chasing after birds, just like when those geese came into my backyard and Harrison, Dad, Willow and Rusty all 'shooed' them out. That very funny for Mum and I to watch. Things with Harrison couldn't be going anymore perfectly.

* * *

I walk downstairs, stumbling as I go. The smell of bacon and waffles filling my nostrils, making me incredibly hungry. I walk into the kitchen and I see Haymitch spinning around to the stove. I must still be dreaming- Dad is NEVER cooking! I knit my eyebrows together and I walk further into the kitchen. I bump into a chair and the top of it jabs my ribs, making my grunt and hold onto it. My now knows presence obviously known from my walking into the chair makes Dad turn around. I look up at him and I sigh holding onto my ribs. He has a smile on his face and looks happy.

"Good morning, sleepy head." He says happily.

I raise my eyebrows and then I grunt walking into the kitchen. I see a plate of bacon beside Dad and I go and stand next to him, leaning against the counter top. I reach my hand out and I take a rasher of bacon. The salty delicacy makes me moan at the amazing fatty, crispy taste.

"Did I do good?" Dad asks.

I swallow it and take another piece, resting it between my teeth before standing and chomping down on it.

"Yep." I say, leaning up and kissing his cheek.

He shakes his head and holds it up in a pride stance. I scoff and then I hit his arm. I then look down to the sizzling bacon in the pan and I ask,

"So, why are you even cooking?"

"Because it's a beautiful day today and I decided to let Effie be of her duties." He says, proudly.

"Ah, right. So every other day hasn't 'spoken' to you?"

Dad gives a fake laugh that causes me to chuckle and then Dad speaks again.

"You 'sshh'. I think that I may start taking a few days of cooking from her. Maybe even just breakfast, because cooking bacon and waffles is a piece of cake." He says, flipping the bacon.

"Well- you don't disappoint with the bacon." I say taking the plate of bacon, a waffle and syrup.

I walk outside and I sit down on the table out there, putting the things on the table. Next thing Dad is walking out with the rest of the waffles and bacon, along with a few plates.

"A plate may be helpful." He says, passing me one.

"Why thank you for being so considerate." I say to him, taking it from his grips.

I put a waffle on it and a few rashers of bacon, drowning it in syrup. I look up and I see Dad's face all screwed up.

"You have some crazy tastebuds, child." He states.

I take a bite and I moan at the beautiful taste. He shakes his head- that same screwed up expression on his face.

"Oh, come on! You don't even know how good it tastes."

"You are never going to get me to taste that!" He exclaims to me.

"Okay. I am just going to tell you that you don't know what you are missing.

He scoffs again and then he eats the bacon and glares at me as I smile at him. I am about done when Mum comes down to eat with us. She is just as surprised as I am that Dad cooked breakfast. Mum puts the bacon on the waffle and then drowns it with syrup and Dad does the same face he did for me. Mum then shoves some down his throat and it was hilarious to watch. The funniest part is that he actually liked it. He drowned his bacon and waffle and then stuffed it down his throat. It made Mum and I laugh like gazelles.

* * *

After breakfast, I'm about to go upstairs to get changed for going out today with Harrison, but a knock in the door interrupts me. I yell to Dad that I have got it and then I open the door. The door swings open at my command and Harrison stands before me. He has a smile on his face, but I can see that he is hiding something. I can see the nervousness in his eyes- which are a little red, I may add.

"Hey, what's wrong…?"

Before I can finish my question, he has me gathered in his arms. He buries his head in my hair and he takes a deep breath, breathing in my scent. I wrap my arms around his waist and then I pull back, looking into his red eyes.

"What's going on?" I whisper, gripping onto his shirt at his hips.

He takes a deep breath, looking up to the ceiling and then back down to me. His eyes are now sad and that smile is way gone by now.

"Seriously, what's going on? You've never been like this." I tell him.

"I'll explain it to you later. Come on, go and get dressed." He says to me weakly.

"Okay…" I answer, walking away from him.

I walk up the stairs and into my room. I pick out a white singlet with little flowers placed on it, some tan shorts and some red sneakers. I brush my hair out and then put it in a bun on top of my head.

When I get back downstairs, I see Harrison sitting on the couch, his head in his hands. He must hear me come close to him, because his head jumps at the sound of my feet. I walk straight over to him before he can move, standing in front of him. I kneel down in front of him and I place my hands on his cheeks and I pull his lips to his. I can feel how sad he really is from how soft his lips feel against mine. When I pull back, I take his hand and pull him up- walking towards the door. Mum and Dad knew I was going out with Harrison today, so I don't bother telling them I am leaving. And besides, what's going on right now is more of a mystery to me than anything I've ever experienced the whole time I have known him. We head straight into the woods, having the field in mind as the place where we are to be having this conversation.

* * *

We are almost at the field, silent as a mouse when Harrison stops walking, dropping my hand. I turn to him instantly and I am about to question him, when his lips come down to mine. He wraps his arms around me so that I am encircled. I place my hands on his back and then I kiss him back before I pull away. That sad look is still in his eyes and by how he is acting, I don't think it'll be going away for a while. Maybe it might even make me be like that. I really hope not!

"Let's just get to the field, please. I can't wait any longer about what it is that's making you like this." I tell him forcefully, yet subtly.

He nods and then pulls away from me, grabbing onto my hand before we both start walking back up the rocky slope.

When we get to the field, Harrison is taking deep breathes and his spare hand keeps running through his hair. When we get under the Grandfather tree, I gently push Harrison so he is resting his back against the tree trunk. I then grab onto his forearms and I look up into his eyes, begging for him to tell me what's going on.

"Harri, please tell me. Say it quickly- it won't be as hard that way. You can explain after. I just have to know now." I whisper to him, rubbing my thumbs along his arms.

He takes another deep breath, exhaling shakily. His hands wrap tighter around my waist and then he says,

"My parents are moving to District 10. And I have to go with them."

Hearing those words make me almost fall over. My breathing stops. My heart stops. Everything in my body- stops. He can't leave. There is no way! He can't! He can't leave me here! My eyes instantly start to water and I try and get words out- but all that comes out is my stutters. I bite my lip hard to stop myself from crying, but it just makes the tears come flowing out. Harrison brings me into his arms, resting his head on my shoulder, his own cries becoming loud and known. Harrison steps back from the tree when I wrap my arms around him tightly. My cries become those of loud sobs and hiccups. There are streams of never-ending tears coming from my eyes. Whatever beautiful spring day was here this morning is way gone now. The clouds have come in, clouding the sky and sun. There is thunder rolling over us and then the rain start. The weather has taken our sadness and has turned itself into a more appropriate weather for our moment.

After a long time of crying, the rain is coming down at full pelt. Usually I would be running in the weather and boasting about how beautiful it is. But not today. This morning was the last time I am going to be happy in a very long time. Our bodies are glued together, never wanting to let the other go- in case that the other goes forever. Our clothes are soaked with the water that is falling from the sky and onto the leaves, before dropping onto us. I pull back just that little bit so I can stare into those blue eyes, now red and swollen- a way I have never seen them before. My green eyes must look exactly like this- maybe even worse.

With my croaky voice, I ask him,

"Why do you have to go?"

Some more tears slip from both our eyes as I say this. The rain has covered out surroundings, as well as our bodies. Little droplets of water from his dark black hair are falling onto his cheeks, mingling with his salty tears.

"They won't let me stay here. Believe me, I do not EVER want to leave here, leaving you is the last thing I want to do!" Harrison says over the rain.

"You should get a say in the matter!" I exclaim to him.

"You don't think I have been trying?! That's all I have been doing since they told me after I got home from school yesterday!" Harrison yells at me.

This time when I start crying, it's not just because of the sadness of Harrison leaving- but him yelling at me. Harrison has never yelled at more or even talked badly to me, EVER. I bring my hand up to my nose and then I let out a loud and unnatural sobbing sound. I can see Harrison's eyes grow worried through my blurry, tear-filled eyes.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I shouldn't have yelled at you. I'm so sorry, Sky!" Harrison immediately says.

He pulls my hand from my face and then cups it with his hands, resting his fore head to mine. I can feel his knitted eyebrows against my own as he either frowns at himself or he lets out more tears. Either wouldn't surprise me. I just continue to cry and Harrison doesn't stop me. I don't care how stupid we must look- drenched with water and crying ferociously- my Harrison is leaving me and I don't even know if he is going to be coming back.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry…" Harrison whispers.

I pull away and I look into his eyes before I push his hair back, staying where I leave it because of all the water within the strands.

"When are you leaving?" I ask.

"Two days." He answers.

Two days. Two days! I can't say goodbye to him in two days! I couldn't say goodbye to him in two years!

"Dad got offered a job that means we have to leave in two days. Apparently they have known about it for weeks, but they couldn't tell me. Because then I would have to tell you- and everyone knows how that was going to go. How it _is_ going." Harrison corrects himself.

"So you are leaving for another District in two days?" I ask, hoping this is all just one horrible dream.

"Yes." He whispers.

I squeeze my eyes shut and then I wrap my arms around his shoulders, pulling his body tightly against mine. After a few minutes, I whisper so softly into his ear,

"I don't want you to go."

"I don't want to go either." He murmurs back.

I step back, my hands still holding his neck, but my eyes looking straight into his.

"I have no idea what I am going to be able to do without you." I state.

"You'll live. Just without me by your side."

"But, that's not what I want, Harri! I want you by my side, always!"

I lean up and press my lips right onto his. His lips mould straight to mine, kissing back instantly. Both our cheeks are wet. A combination of salty tears and pure rainwater. We have never shared such a wet and sloppy kiss in the time we have been together. It's definitely the most emotional.

The next thing I know, I feel hunger. Not the food hunger, but the hunger I have only felt a few times in my life. When Harrison asked me to be his girlfriend- officially, the time we were snowed in the empty Victors' Village house, and now. I know what this hunger leads too, I know the way to put it out, but just thinking about it makes me scared. But if Harrison is leaving and maybe not coming back- I may not ever get a chance like the present in which to do so. I pull my lips from his and then I take a leap of faith and I press my lips to his neck, hoping it will tell him what I am too scared to ask myself. I suck and lick that flesh on his neck and I get a stiffed moan from it. I start to trail my kisses down and then I get to his collarbone, sucking at the protruding bone. I nibble it slightly and that's when he is brought to his senses. His hands push my shoulders back and stops me from going any further.

"Sky, stop." He says, eyes looking down to the ground.

"I know that you are upset, but you don't have to do that…"

"I want too…"

"No you don't, Sky." Harrison interrupts me.

"You don't know what I am thinking, Harri. Don't think that you know what's going through my head because you don't, okay?" I state firmly to him.

"Sky, I don't want you to have another relapse again. It was hard to watch last time. And that was months ago- I'm still not over it. Sometimes when I sleep, I just dream you having those relapses- over and over again, except I can't pull you out from them. I can't put myself through watching that again."

Harrison's revelation surprises me a whole lot. I didn't know that it affected him so much. I just assumed he got over it, because I eventually forgot about it, but obviously it was much worse than what I could have imagined. I look up at him in disbelief, the expression obviously spread across my face.

"Yeah, go ahead- laugh. I'm an emotional and overprotective boyfriend. My nightmares are about not being able to stop you screaming, and shaking, and trembling with terror. What I saw terrified me and I do not want to see it again, especially if it's from me putting you in such a position. I am NOT going to do that, Sky. I am not going to make love to you until you are one-hundred-percent ready. Even if it takes decades to get to that one-hundred-percent."

I can feel my heart beating in my ears. I can feel the blood in my veins pumping all around my body. I can feel everything in my body as I gather the courage to answer,

"That's the thing, Harrison. You won't be… raping me…"

This makes us both shutter, I continue before he interrupts me.

"You won't be having sex with me. It'll be exactly want you said- making love. Because that's what people do when they love each other, make another kind of love that can only be made by those two people. We'll be making love, not anything else. Even if I do have a small… relapse, you'll be there to pull me back, because that is what you do. You pull me back to you. It may take some time to come back, but when you are there and in the picture- I will always come back to you."

The sound of my blood pumping and my heart beating is still in my ears, except three times as loud. I feel like my heart is about to jump out of my chest. I wrap my arms around his neck and I pull his lips down to mine. At first, his lips stay stilled for what feels like a million days before they pull back. When I think that he is going to step back or walk away, his lips press hard onto mine. His tongue teases my lips and when I open them, his tongue dances around my mouth. My fingers get tangled in his hair and then pull his head even harder to mine. He lifts me from the ground, my legs wrapping around his waist instantly.

He spins us around and presses my back to the tree trunk I pushed him against before. We kiss like that for a while and then Harrison's lips leave mine and trail down my neck, making my fingers curl around his hair roughly and moans escape my lips. He presses a single kiss to my collarbone, making my eyes roll to the back of my head. The next few seconds are filled with silence, nothing except the rain pelting around us and then I realise- Harrison stopped. My eyes open and Harrison's are looking into mine with that uncertainty that he had when I first started talking about us making love.

"Sky…" He begins.

I figure I'll just let him talk now, so I keep my mouth closed and my tongue still. He takes a deep breath, looking down before looking back into my eyes.

"Are you sure? I don't just want to do this because of me leaving. I don't want to set you off in another relapse… Just… Are you sure, you are sure?" He asks.

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life. I want this, Harri. I want you." I whisper.

He intakes shakily and breathes it out just as shakily. I buck my hips up to create some friction between us.

"Shit." He gasps as I do this.

I am breathing heavily and so is Harrison. I bite my lip a little and keep staring into those exquisite blue eyes. He lets out a shaky breath and then says,

"If we are going to do this… I want you to be as comfortable as you possibly can be."

I smile, keeping my eyes locked with his.

"I just don't think that making love to you against a tree is very- romantic." He says, showing a slight smile for the first time today.

I give Harrison a shy smile back before he sets me down on the ground. Our eyes stay locked- telepathically reading where we could go through the others eyes.

"Come on." Harrison murmurs, taking my hand.

We walk out into the rain and out of the field. We take a different path from the one we usually take. We go further to the right to the centre. I know that we aren't going to Harrison's. First- Harrison's Mum is always there, so that's an instant mood killer as well as embarrassing for the both of us. Second- I think we both want a place where it'll be special for the both of us. A place that's ours- not just his or mine. We can't go to mine because Mum and Dad weren't going anywhere today. And again, it wasn't 'us'. I know don't know where we are going.

* * *

We get into the centre of 12 and it's still raining. There is only a few people walking around and they are all carrying umbrellas. But, I don't care- Harrison and I are fine how we are, huddled together and clinging onto the other- not ever wanting to let go. We head to the local supermarket and when we are under the roof- we shake ourselves off from all the water that was clinging to our bodies. Harrison's hand holds mine as he walks us into the supermarket. There is only about two others in the whole store besides us and they are the opposite end to the one that we are heading too. Harrison is looking through all the aisles in search for something. I have no idea of what. I'm completely oblivious.

"Why are we here, Harrison? I thought that…?"

"I'm not going to get you pregnant." He interrupts.

God, he is so thoughtful. I never even thought about protection, even though I already have a shot. Mum insisted, even if I wasn't going to be having sex- she wanted me to have it just encase anything ever happened by accident and we had nothing. I got the shot while I was in the hospital I fell down. I don't have to get another one for three years. It's really effective and I am glad. I don't need a baby now, especially with Harrison leaving in two days. I stop Harrison in his tracks and I look into his eyes.

"Mum made me get a shot when I was in hospital. She just wanted me to be safe, even if I was young. This was going to happen eventually. Its ninety-nine-percent effective. I don't need another shot for almost a year." I tell him.

His eyes grow wide and then soften instantly before he continues on his mission around the store.

"Harrison, we don't have to be here. I have the shot- we are protected." I remind him.

He turns down an aisle and he scans the shelves until we get to the condoms.

"I want to be thorough." He assures me.

He picks a packet up and glazes through the back of it before looking back up to me.

"I don't care how much protection we use, I do not want to burden you with a baby when I am leaving in a few days." He explains to me.

I give him a small smile before I take his hand and we walk out of the aisle towards the counters. I get nervous as we go to the counter with just a packet of condoms, but Harrison stays the same smooth man he always is. Paying for them with no hesitation or nervousness, despite myself shaking a little beside him. When they are paid for, Harrison grabs the plastic bag in his other hand and then we go back out into the weather.

* * *

When we get out of the centre of town, we go walking into the lining of the forest that goes behind the Victors' Village houses. We pass the first few and then we get to the one a few down from Gale and Jo's house. I should have guessed we were going to come here, but I was completely oblivious to everything around me. Harrison lifts me over the fence and then he jumps over to join me. We run up to the back porch and we shake our bodies so the droplets come shaking off. When we aren't as wet, Harrison unlocks the door and we go walking into the house. We walk up the stairs and when we get in the bedroom, all the nerves I didn't have before about us making love- come crashing down. The air around me grows awkward and I just kind of stand there, watching Harrison as he goes to the fireplace in here.

He announces he is going to get firewood so we can warm up by the fire after being in the rain for over an hour. We disappears downstairs to go to the firewood cupboard and I satay up here. I unlace my shoes and I place them next to the fireplace same with my soaking socks. I take a deep breath and then I shake my head and think about how stupid I am being. I asked for this and now I am so nervous. I think more about what I asked for and I can almost see that I am most likely going to have another relapse. Yet, I am going to try everything in my power to stop myself from going crazy. Harrison is going to help me through it if I do. We are going to do this together.

He'll never make me do something I really don't want to do. If I end up changing my mind right before, he'll understand and we'll just end up wrapped in each other's arms. I think I am going to just have to get over myself. It's time to stop worrying about what people did to me before. This is now and I am not going to let it hold me back any longer. I'm going to make love with Harrison and it's going to be beautiful and full of nothing less than love and admiration. It's going to be the start of a new step in our relationship and we are not going to let Harrison moving to another District to get in the way of it. We are going to make it work. We have too. We have too!

I walk out of the room and go and grab some blankets from the hallway cupboard before I return to the bedroom. I lay one down on the hardwood floor boards in front of the fireplace. I place the other two I grabbed next to the one I laid down and then I head to the bed. I pat the pillows out so there is nothing but clean air coming out of them, just encase there was dust. I then grab the duvet and shake it out until I am satisfied with there be no trace of dust. I set it up so it looks inviting, placing the condom packet on the bedside table before I walk into the bathroom. I shuffle around before find a hairbrush. I pull out my bun and I brush out my drenched locks. When it's half decent, I head back into the bedroom.

A fire starting as Harrison pokes at it and throws more paper onto it, making it bigger. His eyes glace back to mine as I walk closer. I sit down next to him, my legs off to the side and my hand and head resting against his shoulder. He places his hand on my knee and my other hand holds onto his fore arm. We both stare into the fire and I begin to think about him leaving. About how I am going to cope without him around me. About how some girls in 10 might try and take him away from me. I can't seem to push that thought aside, but I just got to think- Harrison would never do such a thing to me. He would never in a million years.

"We'll figure this out." I mumble.

"What we are going to do now? Or what we are going to do when I am gone?" He asks.

"Both." I answer truthfully.

"We'll be fine." I tell him.

"With both?"

"Yes."

We sit like that for a long time- the hot fire burning into our cores, warming our insides as well as our insides. My clothes have dried a little except for some spots here and there- but I am relatively dry. I lift one of my hands up and I run it slowly through Harrison's hair, finding it almost dry. His head turns to me, his eyes dark and full of desire and love. I lean up on my knees and I press my fore head to his. Our hot breath mingling in together as our eyes stay closed. I then lean in that little more before our lips lock together.

Everything from then seems to go at a beautifully slow pace. We both move so we are facing each other. My hands lock at the back of his neck and his cup my cheeks. His lips travel from my lips and to my neck where he makes a trail down and across to my shoulder. I moan at the contact of his hot lips against my bare shoulder and neck. My hands grab hold of his shoulders and my nails dig slightly into his shoulders. He pulls away and then he stands up, pulling me up with him. I wrap my arms around his neck and he picks me up, my legs wrapping around his waist. I lean in and kiss him with lots of passion as he starts to walk towards the bed. His legs must hit the bed because we got falling onto the bed in a heap. It causes both of us to break the kiss and then start laughing.

Our laughing dies down until we are both staring into the other's eyes. I bring my hands through his hair and then down his face, tracing his jawline and then his lips. He turns and presses a kiss to the inside of my palm with makes my whole body fill with burning desire. I start to – not so graciously- creep to the top of the bed so my head can rest in the pillows, the bed creaking as I go up. When I am settled, Harrison is watching me from the foot of the bed, with pure love in those eyes.

"I bet that looked worse than what I thought it did."

He laughs too at my comment before he crawls up so he is hovering above me.

"You looked beautiful." He says.

"You always do." He adds.

My hands grab onto his shirt and I pull it above his head, revealing the beautiful bare body of the man I love. I throw the shirt onto the floor before my hands trace down his chest.

I've seen him shirtless only on a few occasions when we went swimming in a lake that Katniss showed us. One day we all decided to go swimming because it was quite hot. So, we got picnic and Katniss, Peeta, Willow, Mum, Dad, Harrison and I went to the lake Katniss shared with her father before he died. We had a good amount of days in those waters while it was hot. He hasn't got a really defined chest or one with no definition, it's just perfect. The outlines of his abs show as well as a few other lines. He's absolutely beautiful. I give him a small kiss on his lips as his hands find my hem belonging to my singlet. He slowly and carefully pulls it up from my body, throwing it over my head and onto the floor- joining his shirt.

I wear a purple, white and pink floral bra and panties set. Mum always makes sure I have beautiful clothing and matching sets. Even if she isn't the same as she was before- she makes sure I have whatever I want and need to have clothes wise. And this was one of my favourites. It was purely accidental that I wore these the day Harrison and I were going to make love. I may not have the biggest breasts for my age, to be honest they are quite small- but I know Harrison doesn't care. He thinks I am beautiful no matter what. His fingers trace over my newly exposed skin. My stomach and around my breasts- not touching them directly, but his fingers slipping ever so often. His eyes lock onto one spot just under my breasts and then I realise what he just found- one of my scars. His fingers delicately trace over it before he looks up to me, his eyes filled with worry.

"Did they do this to you?" He asks.

I slowly nod my head and then he looks back down to it. I know he is now thinking about what could have possibly made such a scar.

"One of the times they… did it…" I shutter as I think about how I got it.

"… They chained me to a wall as they did it…"

"Sshh…" Harrison says.

He doesn't want to hear it, but he is now. My body starts to shake, my eyes fly shut and I bite my lip, breathing deeply. I'm about to start relapsing. I can feel it. I feel hands grab onto my head, pulling it against someone's chest. I hear someone saying things into my ear as my whole body is rocked in someone's lap. Behind my eyelids, all I can see is my other adoptive families raping me, holding knives to my chest and digging them in, cutting my sides. I'm about to start screaming when someone starts placing small, soft kisses onto my face. I start to focus on the lips, soft and hot as well as very familiar. When they touch against mine, I remember.

Harrison.

His lips pull from mine and they settle next to my ear- whispering,

"Come back to me, Sky. I love you. I'm never going to hurt you. I'm never going to let them touch you again. I'm never going to let them near you again. Nothing is going to happen to you here. It's just you and me now. We are the only ones here. No one is coming to get you. No one is going to do anything like that to you again. Never again. I love you, Sky. Come back to me."

He presses a kiss to my temple and lets his lips hover over it. I start to breathe more normally and then I open my eyes, looking over to Harrison. His eyes wide and full of worry and tears, a few fallen onto his cheeks. He lets out a sigh when he sees that I am looking back to him.

"You came back to me."

"Of course I did. I told you I would, right?"

"You make me come back. I come back for you." I add, voice shaky.

His lips press onto mine and my mould with his instantly. Our tongues start to mingle together as Harrison lays us back down onto the bed. We lay kissing for a while until I let my hands drift to his pants. I feel a trail of small trail of hair down until it disappears down his pants. My hand travel down further and finds the prominent bulge in his pants, rubbing it a little bit. He lets out a groan and curses under his breath as I do this. My fingers find the button on his pants and they undo it and pull down the zip. I push his pants past his hips, leaving his boxers on.

"Sky…" He breathes as I keep working on pulling his pants off.

"Mmhmm…?" I murmur.

His hands come down and still mine of my movements, making me look him in the eyes.

"Are you sure? You just had a relapse, are you sure you really want this…?"

"Stop, Harri. I do. I know you do too. Let's make beautiful love. Just you and me. We're going to be okay." I whisper.

"We're going to be okay." I whisper again, my hands working his pants down again.

His hands join mine as he whips them down and sitting back up. He pulls them off his legs and throws them to the floor. I reach behind me and I unclip my bra and I pull it down my arms and I chuck it so it's in front of where Harrison's pants are. He turns back to me and his eyes go to my breasts. I cover them up with my arms, my self-consciousness coming into my mind. Harrison comes up to me again and pulls my arms from my chest and laces his fingers with mine, his eyes staring directly into mine.

"You are so beautiful. Don't cover yourself up. It's only me." He whispers, pressing a small kiss to my lips.

"It's only me." He repeats, kissing down my neck and through the valley of my breasts- making me moan and buck my hips up to his.

His hips push into mine after mine bucked up to meet his, another grunt coming from his lips. He kisses down my body, paying a little more attention to my scar on my chest. He gets to my shorts and then he presses a kiss to my belly button as he grabs the button in his fingers. He unbuttons the three buttons and then pulls the zip down. His hands go to my hips, grabbing the waistband and pull them down. They come swiftly from my legs and then turns his attention to my panties. His eyes drift to mine and then I nod at him, closing my eyes and starting to pull them down for him. His hands grab onto where mine are and then he pulls them down instead. I hear the bed move and then I open my eyes and I see Harrison leaning over me. He comes back and he is holding one of the condoms and his boxers are also off.

He lays down next to me and he turns the condom around in his fingers before going to open a side. I lean over and stop his hands, his eyes looking into mine in confusion. I take the condom into my own hands, scooting down so I am by his hips and large, hard manhood that leans against his stomach. I tear the side and I pull the condom out, chucking the packaging over the bed and onto the floor.

"I can put it on, Sky." He tells me.

"I figured that already."

I pinch the tip and I grab onto his manhood, making him moan as I roll it over him. When we are both satisfied that it's secure, he rolls me onto my back- hovering over me. He gives me a kiss and caresses my cheek. His eyes stare into mine with so much love and desire I didn't think it humanly possible.

"Ready?" He asks, running his fingers through my hair.

I nod and in a small voice I answer,

"As much as I have ever been."

He reaches down between us, grabbing his manhood into his hand before lining it up with my entrance. He looks into my eyes still worried and I just nod until I can feel him pushing into me. It hurts at the start, but no way as much as when I was raped. He keeps slowly pushing into me, both of us breathing heavily as he does until his hips meet mine. We both sigh as he stops and runs his fingers down the side of my face.

"You alright? Am I hurting you? Do you need me to stop…?"

"Stop worrying."

"I'm perfect. I'm only hurting a little but that's normal. I'll be better when you start moving. Don't go too slowly." I tell him.

Harrison starts to move inside me, going at a slow pace which is perfect at the moment. My arms are around his neck and my hands are holding onto his shoulders. The pain goes away like I said and then I start to softly moan, making Harrison moan as well.

"Faster." I breathe into his ear.

He obeys almost instantly, his thrusts going faster making my needs close to being satisfied. I moan and pant, nail digging into his shoulders as he gets faster and faster. He is moaning, grunting and sometimes a curse word slips from his mouth. He leans up and presses a kiss to my lips before his eyes drift down to between up, watching as he disappears and reappears from my body. He groans and then looks back up to me, capturing my lips with his. Soon I feel the pleasure building up in the pit of my stomach, making me moan and pant even louder. Harrison's name leaves my lips a few times, his thrusts getting even faster. Harrison starts breathing heavier and faster as I feel him swell bigger, knowing he is release is coming soon enough. My walls clench around him and I cry out as he brings my release crashing down around him. I pant as he continues thrusting into me until he gets out a series of curse words and moaning loudly as he spills inside the condom. He collapses onto me brings me in his arms, rolling over so we are wrapped in each other's arms, side by side.

We lay there, covered in sweat, our heavy breathing becoming normal breathing for ages until we are just hold each other's naked body. After a while, Harrison take his hands off me and pulls off the condom, tying it before throwing it off the bed. He pulls the covers over us and we lay together, our after-glow radiating off of us. I close my eyes and that I start to actually think about Harrison leaving. The other students might start bullying me again. I'll be alone in all my classes, still not able to make friends. I'll stay in my room all day, every day until I have to go back to school. Then I'll come back home, do my homework and lay in my bed until I fall asleep. My whole life is going to change. The pattern that I had in life will disappear. I'll walk to the gate of the Victors' Village and I'll get excited that Harrison will meet me there, but he won't be. He'll be in another District.

A District- that despite the number, 10- it's the furthest away from here. He's going to be on the other side of Panem. It will take at least four days by train to get to from here to there. It's going to be the worst thing in the world. I don't know what I am going to do with my life. I just expected that nothing like this would happen, but it has. I wanted to graduate from school with him graduating with me too. Going off together around Panem to come back to 12 and move into a house together. Eventually get married and have children. Have our own life. But, that whole plan is going to be backfired from him having to leave me. He's going away and it could be ages until he comes back to 12 and live here.

"Sky, what are you thinking?" His voice interrupts my thoughts.

His hand is running down my arm, kissing my head. I shake my head and mumble,

"It doesn't matter."

"Yes, it does. You're lying to me." He says.

"You're thinking about me leaving in two days, aren't you? I know you are."

Hearing him say those words make me cry out. He's really leave. He's leaving me.

"Of course that's what I am thinking about, Harri. I couldn't possibly be thinking about anything else!" I exclaim.

"You are leaving to go to 10! That's on the other side of Panem! I don't know what I am going to do. I'll most-likely start getting bullied again. I won't have anything to get out of bed for. I'm going to… I don't even know what I am going to do, Harri! I have NO IDEA!" I cry out.

I jump up from his arms, jumping out of bed and grabbing his plait shirt that was by the fire. I do it up just enough and then I go back into bed with him, sitting on the opposite side of the bed. Harrison lays in the bed, leaning on his elbow as he looks over to me.

"I'm going to miss you like crazy. Are you aware of that? Are your parents aware of that? I'm going to go crazy!" I exclaim.

"Believe me, they know. I'm going to go even crazier because I am the one leaving. I tried every excuse there is in the book to stay here, they aren't going to let me stay here. You have no idea how much I don't want it to be like this, but it is." He tells me.

"I don't want you to leave." I sigh, crawling back over to him.

"I don't want to leave you." He explains.

I lay down next to him and we hold each other again. He presses kisses to my head and I cry into his chest, feeling his tears drop onto my cheeks.

"We'll figure this out, okay? We'll figure out just how we figured out how to make love. It won't be as hard as we think it will." Harrison tells me.

* * *

When it comes to be four in the afternoon, we get dressed and head back to mine. We talked to each other and to Harrison's parents, he's staying with me at home until he leaves. They understand why and they don't bother arguing with us. When we leave the condoms at the house, we don't want anyone to get any ideas- even if they happened. We step outside and it's only spitting instead of pelting like the rain was before. We head to mine and as excepted Mum and Dad are there. I tell them Harrison is leaving and that Harrison is staying with us until he leaves in two days and Effie agrees willingly. Haymitch is a little weary, but he agrees for me. They tell us dinner is at six and we head upstairs to my room.

We lay side by side on my bed, my hands playing with his and our legs intertwined. Harrison is kissing whatever part of my body he can. We are only talking occasionally, just little things about each other that we don't think we can say enough. That's when Harrison breaks that talking style.

"Hey, Sky?"

"Yes?" I ask, still playing with his fingers.

"Despite me being really nervous about us _making love_ , it was amazing." He says.

We never talked about our love making, so I guess we are now. I smile at the thought of it, blushing ferociously and biting my lip.

"It was." I agree.

"Making love with you I think has made me forget a little about what happened to me." I whisper.

"I'm glad." He answers, flashing me a smile.

"You were absolutely amazing doing it by the way." He whispers, moving his hand over my hip- pulling me closer to him.

I blush even harder and then I place my hand on his chest.

"You weren't too bad yourself." I mutter.

He lets out a laugh but comes out a breath, smiling as he does- looking really beautiful as he does these things.

"So…?" He breathes.

"So…?"

"Are we going to be doing that again anytime soon?" He asks.

I close my eyes and smile, doing the same breathy laugh he did earlier. I open my eyes and he is smiling back to me.

"You bet on it." I say, leaning in and pressing a kiss to his lips.

We then start to fully make out. My hands drift down to in between us and rub his crotch, getting an immediate response. He groans and I feel him grow hard under my hand.

"Sky…"

"Yes." I moan, still rubbing my hand on his bulge.

"Not here. We can't do it here. Your parents are downstairs and they could walk in at any moment. Just wait until tomorrow."

I shake my head start away, pulling away and jumping up from the bed. I walk over to my boots by the closed door and I slip them on.

"What are you doing?" He asks.

"I can't wait until tomorrow."

I walk back over to him and I rest my lips by his ear- whispering,

"I want to make you feel good. Let me make you feel good."

He moans at this, jumping up from the bed and pulling his shoes on. I laugh at him as he sorts himself out so his bulge is not as noticeable. We walk out of the room and we head down the stairs.

"Mum!" I call out when we get downstairs.

"Yes, Sky?"

I walk into the kitchen, finding her cooking away in the kitchen.

"I lost the bracelet Harrison gave me for my birthday while we were out. Can we go look for it? We won't be too long, it was only the distance from the centre to here. We should be about half an hour." I tell her.

She looks over to the clock and then at the things she is cooking.

"Dinner will almost be ready by then. Of course you can." She answers.

"Thanks, Mum."

I walk over to her and I give her a kiss before I walk back over to Harrison, lacing his fingers in with mine. We walk out of the house and down past the gates and behind the Victors' Village houses. This route may take long, but we don't want to risk people watching where we are going and what we could be doing.

"That was a good cover-up. The bracelet thing. Do you have it on you?" He asks.

"I always do." I answer, patting my pants pocket.

We get to the house fence and Harrison boosts me up before he jumps the fence himself. We run inside, since we left the door unlocked so we could get in quicker. We run upstairs and I kneel down in front of him as we get into the bedroom. I'm about to pull his pants down when I get an idea.

"Wait here for like a minute. I have to go and find something downstairs." I tell him, standing and kissing his lips before I go running from the room. I get into the kitchen and I start searching around the kitchen draws when I hear something. My head jumps up and I see someone emerging from the shadows of the living room. When they come into focus, I almost fall over. My whole body starts to shake and I start breathing heavily, my jaw also clenches. More people start to emerge from the shadows and my breath hitches straight away.

"Long time, Sky. Long time."

 **OOHHH! WHO COULD IT BE?**

 **Sorry, literally been a long time for me to be around too hasn't it. Sorry, I have had a very rough few weeks. I hope this long chapter makes up for it. So- Sky and Harrison made love. I thought it was beautiful, what about you? I don't care if it may have seemed too fast or anything. It's my story (NOT THE HUNGER GAMES OR ANYTHING! YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN), I can do what I like and how I like to do it. Harrison's leaving. Sky's memories are coming back. So much. Look out for my next chapter. It'll come out in a few weeks at the most. I'll be writing it all Easter, so it might be even quicker than a week. I don't know. I hope you like it. Please review. Love you guys. I'm over whining about the reviews. Just place one please. I'm over not getting any. But I'm almost over asking. I deserve reviews for what the effort I put into this. It really pisses me off. I don't care anymore. Love you guys, everlark4ever75 xox**


	23. Chapter 23

**Fair warning, partial rape scene. That gave it away, but it's kinda gruesome. And important A/N at the end, so please PLEASE read.**

 **ALSO- I HAVEN'T EDITED THIS CHAPTER, BUT THERE IS A REASON AT THE END!**

 **Chapter 23-**

 **Sky's POV**

I'm frozen on the spot. I cannot physically move. All my muscles feel like cast iron, except I'm shaking like I haven't in years. I thought I was gone from them. I thought I was going to be okay. Harrison said I was going to be okay. Harrison said so. He said he wouldn't let me get hurt or used in the same way again. He can't come and help me though. There is no way that I am going to be able to forgive myself if something happens to him because of me. Especially from these people.

Byran- my last ex-adoptive father is the one that emerged first. His dark hair, eyes and saggy face are way too familiar to ever forget. Edwin- the eldest brother is another one to come out. Same expression as his father, except full of different drugs you wouldn't think even existed. Umi- last ex-adoptive mother stands next to her husband. Bright purple hair, red lipstick smeared across her face and dark under eyes. From both drugs and her horrible make-up skills. There are two other figures I can see in the shadows behind them and it makes me even more scared than I already am.

"Why did you come running back here, baby? We all miss our little toy." Byran says.

"You've definitely filled out for us. Look at those tits. They've definitely grown. Don't you agree, Pops?" Edwin says.

Byran comes up to me and he grabs my breasts, squeezing them so they hurt- but I stay still and I don't say a word.

"My girly! You have definitely been looking after yourself. They are twice as big. Just getting ready for us again are you?" Byran comments.

I still don't answer. I hear a muffled scream and everyone instantly turns around.

"Declan! I told you to keep her quiet!" Byran yells, walking into the other room.

While they are turned, my eyes drift to the stairs and I see Harrison standing there. He looks worried and angered at the same time.

" _Get Dad_!" I mouth to him.

" _Dad_!" I mouth again.

He shakes his head and mouths-

" _I'm not leaving you_."

" _Get him now_!" I say, my whole body shaking.

He shakes his head again and then I almost scream out-

" _Yes_!"

" _Please_!" I mouth that one last thing.

He slowly shakes his head and then heads back upstairs. I really didn't want to get Dad involved, but it's the only thing I could think of. I need him to come and help me. That or I'll be back in that basement before I know it. I hope Harrison doesn't get hurt getting down from the second floor, but he always did have a good ability with acrobatic kind of stuff. I hope they come back soon. I don't want to get raped again.

They turn back around and Edwin comes and approaches me this time. When he gets to me, he presses his drug-taking mouth onto mine. He pulls away, smirking at me before grabbing my breast into his hand, massaging it in a way it's painful. He pinches it in the crease of his thumb and fore finger, making me whimper in pain. I bite down on my bottom lip as his spare hand finds its way into my pants. His rough fingers play with me in a way that brings tears to my eyes.

"Oh, sweet cheeks. Don't cry yet…"

The hand that was on my breast comes back and roughly removes a fall tear from my cheek. He slaps my cheek hard after he removes the tear, causing me to cry out.

"Don't cry yet, because we are only getting started." Edwin informs me.

I feel someone grab my hair from behind me and I let out a yelp.

"Oh, honey. It's only me. Haven't you missed me?"

I recognise the breathy and deep-voiced woman holding my hair in a death grip. Quartz, Edwin's girlfriend- deep pink hair, the same horrible make up as Umi, big breasts and no hair on her body at all besides her pink hair.

"I've missed my little disciple. We have a lot to go over. Especially how to dress. What is this you are wearing?" She demands.

I let out a whimper as she pulls my hair back and Edwin rips my shirt open. His fingers are still roughly playing with me as Quartz talks to me and inspects me, everywhere. I cry out when I feel Edwin's nail painfully grazing over my clit.

"Sshh, sshh, sshh." I hear Umi whisper in my ear.

"If you struggle, it'll only make it harder for yourself." Quartz breathes into my ear.

"Gimme a blade." Umi says.

I let out a cry, but Quartz pulls my hair harder.

"Don't struggle!" She hisses.

"Oh, I'm getting very hard here." Byran voices.

"Well, I'm getting very turned on too." Umi whispers making me shutter.

 _HARRISON, HURRY UP!_ My whole body screams.

Byran passes Umi the blade and she cuts my bra open, scraping my skin as she does. I shutter when I feel the blade leave my skin and my breasts come out.

"Oh fuck! Look at those tits!" Edwin exclaims.

He puts his mouth on one and bites down on my nipple and I scream. A hand goes over my mouth and stifles my cries of pain. Quartz leans down and take my other nipple into her mouth doing even worse things than Edwin. I scream out, but all that comes out is a muffled scream. I hear a door slam open and people running in. I pull my head up, my hair being pulled hard as I do. Dad, Harrison, Gale and Peeta come storming.

"DAD!" I scream as loud as with Umi's hand covering my mouth.

All the heads whip around, Dad and Harrison come running into here. I struggle against them as Edwin and Quartz take their body parts away from me. Umi holds my hair and her hand is still against my mouth. I see Gale going and punching Bryan and Peeta walking into the other room where the other figures were.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY DAUGHTER!" Dad yells, the loudest I have ever heard.

He knocks Edwin to the floor, landing with a hard bang. Dad kicks Quartz also to the floor while Harrison pulls Umi from me. Harrison slams Umi into the wall and keeps doing it until she is bloody and falls to the ground- I assume lifeless. Dad pulls Edwin from the floor and punches him- screaming foul and impulsive things to him until he is unconscious. Harrison pulls Quartz from the floor and Dad and Harrison both beat her and then Dad grabs hold of her and throws her to the other side of the room, her body smashing into the wall.

"You take her!" Dad yells at Harrison, as he walks over to help Gale.

Harrison runs to me, ripping his shirt off and pulling it over my body so I'm no longer exposed. He pulls me into his arms and holds me the tightest anyone has ever held me before. My whole body is still shaking like an earthquake. Tears are sprouting from my eyes, sobbing uncontrollably. Harrison is mumbling things to me, but I can't hear them over the yelling and cries coming from the other room. I turn my head when I hear heavy footsteps coming into the room. Peeta comes running in with a small someone in his arms, light ginger hair fallen over his arm.

"Are you okay, Sky?" He asks.

I nod my head and I pull from Harrison's embrace.

"Who is that?" I ask shakily.

"They had her too. She's got some cuts and bruises, I'm sure there is a first aid kit in this place somewhere so we can fix her up." Peeta tells us.

"Harrison go look for a first aid kit." I tell him, as I approach the girl Peeta is placing on the counter.

Harrison goes running around the kitchen trying to find a first aid kit. Peeta stands by the girl, brushing her ginger hair away from her bruised and cut face. Her face is tear stained and red. I can see under her jacket she wears another cut on her arm. I grab hold of her hand in mine and gently stroking her hand.

"WHAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO TOUCH MY DAUGHTER LIKE THAT?! HUH?! YOU ARE GOING TO DIE A VERY PAINFUL DEATH! MORE PAINFUL THAN WHATEVER YOU DID TO HER!" Dad roars at Byran.

I hear Byran cry out as Gale and Dad continue to hurt him. _Thank god!_ I think to myself.

"Where is Mum?" I shakily ask Peeta.

"She went running to get a peacekeeper in the centre. She should be here soon. I'd never seen her run so fast in the whole time I have known her." Peeta tells me.

"Are you sure that you are okay?" He asks me again.

"I'll be fine. What you walked into was nothing. These guys are the fourth family that had me like this." I answer softly.

"I'm so sorry, Sky."

I don't answer, I just turn my attention back to the small girl laying in front of us.

"I can't find one here." Harrison says, the words coming out on top of each other.

"Go over to my house and ask Katniss for ours, no questions asked." Peeta tells him.

Harrison nods and then goes running out of the house and down into the street.

"Do you think that she was…?"

"Yes. I can tell she was kept the same as I was." I answer Peeta.

"People who do this are sick and deserve a horrible death."

I nod along with his true words. The yelling is still in the background and I start to pull up the sleeve of the jacket on the girl, wanting to see how big the cut is.

"There is more cuts under the jacket." I say to Peeta.

"We have to get it off." I say, taking my hand from her hand and to the zipper of her jacket.

I start to unzip the jacket when the girl jumps up, light green eyes wide, shaking and breathing heavily, whimpering as well.

"Don't touch me! Please don't! Please! You've done it enough…!" She cries out.

"Hey! Hey!" I shush her.

She starts to back away from me and then I take her hand.

"We aren't going to hurt you. I promise. We are helping you. You're going to be okay." I tell her.

"That's what you all say! GET AWAY FROM ME!" She cries, tears streaming down her face.

"Hey. Look…" Peeta says, pointing to Edwin and Umi that are on the floor unconscious behind me.

Her eyes look over to the ground and she lets out a gasp and looks back to us.

"We did that, okay. They are gone. You are going to be okay. I promise you that we are never going to hurt you. We are going to help you. We've got someone getting medicine for you so you can get better. You are safe now. You don't have to worry about someone doing that to you ever again." Peeta assures the girl.

The girl starts to take small shaky breaths, looking straight into Peeta's eyes. When she is more settled, I grab her attention.

"Hey."

She turns to me, her eyes still wide except softened dramatically.

"What's your name?" I ask.

"Indigo." She stutters.

"That's a beautiful name, Indigo. I'm Sky." I tell her.

"I like your name." She says weakly.

I smile and look directly into her soft light green eyes.

"You have nothing to be afraid of anymore, okay? They did the same things they did to you- to me. They had me for over four years. It was the same thing over and over again for those years. And before them I was in three other homes, getting the same treatment until they grew sick of me. And I can assure you that you are going to okay now. Believe me. They are all going to die. They will be gone forever." I tell her.

She nods very vigorously.

"Thank you." She says.

"You're welcome, Indigo." I say to her.

"They adopted me. I thought I was going to be safe." She says, tears coming down her cheeks.

"They adopted me too. I thought the same thing. I escaped and came to find my mother. I did and it was the best thing I ever did. You are going to be safe as long as I am around. I promise. You can come live with me and my family. They will happily have you around for as long as you need."

"Thank you. Thank you so much." Indigo says to me.

"You're welcome."

"Okay, now that we are all on first name basis- Indigo, can you take your jacket off so we can see these cuts you have?" Peeta asks.

She nods and then shakily undoes her jacket and places it next to her. There are cuts up and down her arms, just like what I had- except mine disappeared somehow. I have no idea how, but they did. I think it had something to do with the cream Effie supplied me with after I first got here. I'll be asking her for some more of that for Indigo.

"They cut them back open when they started to get better." She says, tears dripping onto her cheeks.

"I know what you mean." I sigh.

Someone grabs me from behind and I go flying back onto the floor, a yelp escaping my lips. My head hits the ground and someone punches my face so hard it causes my whole body to shake. I'm lifted from the ground and my hands are held back along with my hair. Everyone stops yelling and fighting, all the attention is back on me. That's when I feel a cold and sharp blade being held across my neck.

"Everybody stop." Edwin says from behind me.

He presses the blade against my neck so I can feel the blade cutting against my skin. I let out a whimper and Edwin shushes me as I look up to the ceiling.

"Get your hands off her!" Dad roars.

"Not until you get your hands off my father." Edwin says, directing to Byran.

"Not a chance." Gale booms.

"Okay then…"

The blade grazes deeper into my neck and I let out a cry and then a door slams open.

"SKY!"

Harrison's voice fills the silence.

"Quiet, pretty boy!" Edwin yells.

I turn myself so I see the doorway, containing my worried boyfriend and horrified mother. Harrison's hands hold onto the first aid kit Peeta got him to go out and get and my mother holds onto Harrison's arm.

"Just let her go. You are going to be arrested in a few minutes from now anyway. Peacekeepers are on their way now. Just let go of my daughter." Mother cries out, more civil than what everyone would have expected.

Edwin lets out a deep and very vocal laugh, pressing the blade deeper into my neck.

"You really think I care about the bloody peacekeepers? Huh? I can easily end her life with the slip of this knife…"

"YOU WOULDN'T DARE!" Dad roars.

"Oh… But, Mr Abernathy- I would…"

He leans into me and he breathes in a way that's disgusting, whispers-

"… I've already had pretty much all the fun I could possibly want from you."

I squirm in his embrace as the hand that was holding onto my hair and my hands, leaving them limp against my side. That hand then moves across my body and slips into my shorts, wickedly playing with me, painfully through my panties.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!" Mum screeches.

"TAKE YOUR HANDS FROM HER!" Harrison, Gale and Peeta scream.

"STOP TOUCHING HER YOU…!" Dad yells, storming towards us.

Edwin's blade digs harder into my neck, blood falling from the blade.

"Uh ah! ANY of you come closer and she gets it. And you know I'll do it."

"Stop it. You're just testing him… to see what you… what your reaction will be like. Believe me… ARGH… I know…" Gasping in pain between my words.

"Stop touching her!" Harrison says between gritted teeth.

"Harri, please- don't." I whimper.

"No, Sky! I WILL NOT STAND AND WATCH THIS!" He exclaims.

"Who are you, Mr Opinionated?" Edwin grits out, still ferociously playing with me in horribly painful ways.

"That's none of your business to you." Harrison scowls.

"Who is he, Blue Sky? Who is he?" Edwin breathes into my ear.

I don't answer him, instead I just stay quiet looking over at a furious and very upset Harrison. After a few minutes of silence and of Edwin's head twisting from looking at me and then I assume Harrison, he says,

"I think I get it now…"

"You missed us so much that you hired your own fuck buddy."

I shake my head violently, as best as I can with a blade pressed against my neck.

"So, you are telling me that you haven't been fucking him? Because I know that's a complete lie."

Harrison's eyes are going wide and his nostrils are flaring. I bite my lip and close my eyes. _So much for Harrison's and my love making staying a secret._ I think. He move his hand into my panties. One of fingers slip through my folds, feeling no pleasure- what-so-ever.

"My suspicions were correct. Guess who's not as tight as they should be?" Edwin says loudly.

"STOP TOUCHING HER!" Harrison bellows.

"Aren't you pissed, Mr Abernathy? That selfish pig in the corner fucked your 'daughter'. From the looks of him- most likely until he was fucked senseless."

Edwin moves me so now I'm facing Dad. I've never seen him with so many different expressions expressed across his face. Anger, sadness, worry, hatred, disappointment- just to name a few I recognise. I bite my lip and tears escape my eyes as I look into his mask a million different expressions. He's got Byran in a headlock, his body slumping against the stair railing.

"Do you want to know something, druggy?" Dad starts.

"Be my guest! What do you have to say towards that pig in the corner fucking your daughter?"

"I don't care what they did. I trust them. I know- as well as everyone- that if they were going to do what you are insinuating, they would be fully prepared and protected. My daughter is not stupid. She is not your fuck toy and she IS NOT YOUR DAUGHTER! NOW KATNISS!"

Everything then goes at a pace so quick I don't know what really happened. Edwin's hand comes from inside my pants, the knife leaves my neck and his body falls back. I turn back and I see an arrow imbedded in his skull, blood coming from his skull. I turn to the window where Katniss must be and I see her letting another arrow fly to the other side of the room. My head whips around just in time to see Byran's body falling onto the ground, arrow inside his chest. I bring my hand up to my neck, feeling the blood coat my fingers. I pull back my hand and I see the blood, it doesn't look like a lot- so I don't care currently. Harrison runs over to Edwin's body behind me, grabbing the knife that was next to him- plunging it into his chest. Dad and Gale are kicking Byran's body before Dad turns around and I go running over to him. We wrap each other in a bone crushing embrace, not doing anything except holding me tight.

"I'm sorry, Dad. I'm sorry…" I mumble, tears escaping my eyes instantly.

"You have nothing to be sorry about. Just…" He doesn't bother finishing his sentence.

I hear sniffling and knowing why he stopped. Hearing him this way makes me cry harder and hold onto him tighter- if even possible. I hear scurrying and moving around us and I know that the peacekeepers are finally here. _A little too late now_. I hear Gale's and Peeta's voices directing things around us and someone's feet scurrying to us. Arms wrap around us and then I hear Mum's voice in my ear as her arms hug both of us the best she can. We stand like that for ages, hugging each other as best and as tight as we possibly can.

We end up sitting on the stairs holding each other, watching as the peacekeepers dragging my previous adoptive family out by their arms. They were all declared dead- Edwin and Byran from the arrows shot by Katniss, Umi from Harrison's slamming into the wall, Quartz from Haymitch, and the man in the other room holding Indigo- Declan- from Peeta's blows against the coffee table. None of us are charged for murder for the fact of self-defence and because there were enough witnesses seeing what they did to me. I don't think any of them would have cared about what could have happened, they seemed very willing to help- we are all family after all. Harrison hasn't come over to us yet and it's making me really sad. I just want to hold him and for him to tell me everything is okay. I love Mum and Dad with all my heart, but I've been hugging them for ages and now all I want to do is hold onto Harrison.

I'm about to get up to go and find him when we comes walking around the corner. He has his hands in his pants pockets, a shirt loosely around his frame and his eyes are looking down at the ground. I'm about to address him when he starts stuttering out words,

"I'm… Uh? I'm… Argh!..."

"Harri…" I breathe, egging him on.

He takes a deep breath, bringing his hand up to his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose. He's about to start talking again when Dad interrupts.

"Did you guys really sleep together? Or was he… was he just… messing with us all?"

My eyes don't move from Harrison's gaze. I start shivering and my head starts to answer for me, nodding along. Dad lets out a sigh and Mum rubs my arms up and down, trying to stop my shivering.

"Sky…" Dad starts.

"Harrison and I made love. We were very careful. I have my shot still valid and Harri bought condoms. If you don't believe us, look in the bathroom up there, they are still there. We only did it today, promise. Harri made sure I was one-hundred-precent ready at least a hundred times. I was the one who asked for it, so don't get angry with him because you think he pressured me into anything- because he would never do such a thing. If you are going to get mad at anyone, get mad at me. Leave him out of it." I tell them strongly, keeping my eyes trained on the ground.

Mum and Dad both let out deep breaths and I'm pretty sure they exchange looks before Mum says,

"I'm not mad at you or Harrison. It was your decision and you are both of legal age. You were protected too- in many ways."

"Thank you, Mum." I say.

We all look to Dad and he just takes a deep breath and lets it out fast, looking between Harrison and myself.

"I'm just going to say, I won a Hunger Games when I was the same age as you, Sky. If you're being careful, I can allow it. But, I don't want grandchildren anytime soon. Effie and I can both agree when we say that we don't really prefer you _doing whatever you do_ , but if that's what you want to do, I'll just allow it. I'm still disappointed, but not as much as I would be if the circumstances were different." He clears up.

I give him a soft smile and I place a hand on his knee, whispering,

"Thank you."

"Also, knowing that Harrison is leaving in a few days, I know how much you'll miss him. You may as well miss…"

"Don't finish that sentence, Dad!" I say, placing my hand on my face, not wanting to hear what was going to come from his mouth.

He gives off the smallest and most unnoticeable smirk and then kisses my head before getting up. He walks past Harrison, squeezing his shoulder on the way past before he walks over to the peacekeepers.

Mum wraps me tighter in her arms and kisses my head too.

"Do you want me to go and talk to Gale, so you two can have some time together?" She whispers into my ear.

I nod, she pulls away kissing my head before standing up and walking over to the living room.

My eyes drift up from the steps in front of me and I lock my eyes onto Harrison. His gaze is shifty, looking all around the room- the roof, ground, staircase, peacekeepers, inside the living room, everywhere but me. I get tears in my eyes, my hand flies to my mouth before I jump up from the stairs and go running up them. My brain is going at a million miles an hour and my whole body is doing things I can't even begin to register. I run into the last room and I see the window open, curtains flying freely- like a bird, beautiful and free. I hear footsteps coming from behind me, but I keep running until I get to the window. I climb out, someone calling my name behind me. My eyes are travelling everywhere before I settle on the sky. The stars are out and they couldn't be any more perfect. Before I know it, my whole body jumps from the roof and onto the ground beneath me, the stars being the last thing I see.

* * *

 _Beep._

 _Beep._

 _Beep._

Besides the beeping that stays at a steady pace, all I hear is sniffling. My whole body aches and I feel different fabrics covering my body. Something that feels like a cast on my leg, a brace on my neck, head bandaged up, one arm slung up, the other arm laying at my side- sore, hand on the limp side in someone's hands.

My hand in someone's hand! Sniffling!

I try and move my body, but all that happens is pain shooting through everything. The hands that were holding mine have now vanished, abandoning my limp arm. I feel something lay upon my thigh and something wet dampening the cloth laying on my thigh. Tears along with the sniffling that has become louder as lay here, my body growing more painful as I grow more conscious. I force my eyes open, them instantly being blinded by the white surrounding me- how did I have a feeling I was in hospital? I look down and see my leg hitched up high, lifted from the bed. It's got a cast from my toes to past my knee, up and hidden beneath my hospital gown. I look down to my chest and see my arm also in a cast, from my hand all the way past my elbow and in a sling over my right shoulder. My shoulders and neck both ache as I breathe and move my head to look around me.

I look to my left and right in the corner is Mum and Dad, huddled together, their eyes are closed tightly as they sleep on the couch. Their faces red and buffy from crying for what looks like hours before they both crashed into slumber. I try and stop myself from crying by closing my eyes. I feel guilty for doing something so stupid that I didn't even realise I was doing myself. I put them in a position that has them crying themselves to sleep, from what it looks to be anyway. I open my eyes again and I let them drift to my right. That thing I felt on my thigh, crying and dropping tears onto it- has a head full of dark brown hair that's close to black. That pale complexion, sun-kissed by the sun, hands on their face, catching whatever tears that don't drop onto my thigh. Whimpers and sniffling comes from mouth of the familiar person crying upon my leg.

Harrison.

My heart breaks as well as the other parts of my body. I cannot believe I jumped off the roof of the house. I cannot believe my body made me do such a thing. I think all of the things that happened finally caught up with me and then when Harrison refused to look at me, everything that was building up just… crashed. I put all the energy I think I have in my body into my arm and I lift it from the bed, there is some pain coming from my shoulder as I do this. I reach it high enough and then place it on Harrison's head, curling my fingers into his hair the best I can- which is weakly. His head shoots up as soon as I have a grip on his hair and the look of his face makes me cry, silently. Tears are coming from his eyes one on top of another. His eyes bloodshot, red, swollen and surrounded by his tears. His cheeks are buffy and red, it could have been a slap mark across his face if I didn't know what was going on.

"Sky…"

"What injuries do I have?" I ask him hoarsely, hoping an easier topic will make this eventually easier.

He takes a deep breathe, tightly closing his eyes allowing tears to slip down onto his cheeks. _Maybe this wasn't as easy topic as I first assumed_. I think. I let my thumb brush softly against the back of his ear, my fingers still locked in his hair. First time his eyes drift mine after I let my presence be known, they drift down to my leg.

"Snapped your tibia, fractured your fibular, hairlines fractures along your femur- all in your one leg." He starts off, his voice hoarse and jumpy.

"Wrist sprained, broken ulna, bruised both your elbows and smashed them up pretty good. Your shoulders were dislocated and your head had stitches- again. Cuts from Edwin are healing."

I keep my eyes trained onto him, eyes filling with tears as he starts to cry again. He shifts in his chair so he is closer to me, I can see the deepness of azure in his eyes this close. They are heaps darker and full of colour whilst he cries. I did notice it a little in the field earlier, but now it's much more noticeable right now. I let my hand fall down from his hair to his face, brushing away the tears that stain his cheeks. As I do this, he lets out a strangled sob and his eyes drop our gaze, looking down into his lap- tears now falling freely. My fingers catch his tears, my own falling down my scorching hot cheeks.

"Please don't cry. Please don't." He whispers, bringing his own hand to my cheeks- gently gathering my tears.

"I can't help it." I breathe, another one falling onto his awaiting finger.

"There is one…" Harrison starts, taking a deep breath before he continues.

"There is one what?"

"One… more _injury_ … you have…"

My hand comes up and brushes through his hair. His dark locks have always been a way in which I found a distraction. They are beautiful, thick and my fingers always seem to get tangled in them.

"What is it?" I ask.

His hands recedes from my cheek and he grabs my hand from his hair. He takes it between his and he brings it to his lips, pressing a kiss to my fingers.

"Harri…?"

"You're barren."

All the dreams I've had in my life about myself carrying a child in the future- gone instantly. The dreams about Harrison and I in the future, married with children running around the house I have implanted in my brain- disappeared. The look Harrison would get on his face when I announced I was carrying his child- vanished. Everything I had been thinking based around Harrison's and my future- wiped from my mind. Some people have dreams from when they were children about having their own, raising a child with the perfect man by their side- those dreams were mine. Even though I was with all those horrible adoptive families being raped every few days- sometimes even every day- I still dreamt about finding the perfect man, marrying him, getting pregnant with his child and then raising the child together. I think the reason the dream I had was so vivid was because of the fact I wanted to do everything that I wanted for myself. I wanted to treat the child right and with the proper care and love that I never got until I arrived in 12. After I came to 12, I got the life that I wanted. Even better than I could have expected- except for me doing all these stupid things, leading to my now infertile body.

"The doctor's don't even know how it happened. From the other injuries you got- it almost was impossible for it to happen. But after they checked everything, they found out that…"

"Don't say the word again."

I pull my hand from Harrison's and I catch my newly formed tears in the crevices. I take a deep breath in and then hold it as more tears fall. One of Harrison's hands go on my right thigh, whilst his other hand goes to my forearm as I hold my hand to my face. I cry almost silently for a few minutes, trying to keep it down for Mum and Dad in a slumber I could awaken them from easily. When I stop and I am just wiping my face clear of tears, Harrison stills my hand and takes over.

"What sixteen year old girl gets told she is barren?" I state more than a question, yet Harrison answers anyway.

"I don't know. But, all I know is that it's already hurt more people than you think."

I look him deep in the eyes, his hand now laced with mine. I can see how much hurt is behind those eyes. We may only be children –theoretically- but I know he wanted kids eventually too. We spend all that time babysitting Willow, Finn and Jason because- I know deep down- we both wanted to have a little experience around children for when would have had them- years from now. But, that's virtually impossible. From my own stupidity, I have caused whatever plans Harrison and I had for the future with children to be completely disintegrated. Besides Harrison, Mum would have eventually loved grandchildren. The same with Dad and Jo. Jo would have loved to look after my children considering I look after Jason so much- my own want of course. It's all just one huge mess that I caused. I caused another thing to effect other- what a surprise.

"I know you can see that I wanted children eventually too. But, please don't think about how it'll affect me. I won't need to have a family with you, you would be my family. I don't deserve you to begin with, having children with you would have been amazing- but that was only a dream. In the future, we can always adopt- do it properly not like _your adoptive families_. Yourself nor I would ever be able to comprehend doing such a thing to a child. It's just down right wrong! Maybe this was the path that life wanted us to take. This could be where we are all headed. Myself moving to 10. You becoming… infertile. All this, has to lead us in a way to a perfect future. We just have to believe that it can be possible. Not just a dream or a thought. Everything will eventually fall in its place. It's just got to take time."

By the time he has finished talking, I have tears in my eyes again as well as already on my cheeks. He wipes them away and brushes my hair back softly.

"How come you still wanna be with me considering I cannot give you the children that you want…?"

"I don't care about that, Sky. I said that. We'll figure it out and you know it too. We cannot be separated. We can't stand a few days without seeing each other. So, I have no idea how I am going to go if we break up and then I move to 10. I would be a walking dead man. I don't know how we are going to do it, but we will. We went through this yesterday morning. We'll figure this out. The same way we'll figure out how to do long-distance. Because I know that I wouldn't be able to cope without knowing you are at home waiting for me."

"Harri… how and _when_ did you become so great with words?" I ask, breaking the tension that was between us.

He shrugs, giving off a faint smile.

"Speaking of 10, are you still leaving tomorrow?" I ask, hoping to god that he isn't.

He smiles, shaking his head whilst giving off a small laugh as his eyes glisten with happiness.

"They are allowing me to live with you, Effie, Haymitch as well as the girl- Indigo when you are back home. After I am satisfied that you are one-hundred-percent better, that's when I'll order a ticket to 10. My parents and yours are happy are fine with the fact that I will be living with you until I head up to 10."

Happiness is the only thing running through my veins. I cannot believe how ecstatic it feels to know that Harrison is going to be with me for as long as I need him to be. I know he will stay a few more days more with me than what he should, but I don't care. He is going to be staying along with me for ages to come. I smile like I haven't smiled in a long time and I take his hand in my break-free hand, squeezing it the best I can- trying to replicate some of the happiness that I cannot express because of my now bed-ridden state. He leans down, pressing his lips to four of my knuckles, caressing my hand in the process. Harrison isn't leaving yet and that's the most I could possibly ask for.

Minutes later, a name pops into my head and I then feel obligated to ask about her.

"You said that Indigo was going to come back to live with us?" I ask, wanting to be corrected if I am wrong.

"Yes."

"So, where is she now?"

"Peeta already knew her more than the others from staying with her and helping get her cuts fixed, so he offered to take her in for the time being. Their house seemed to be the best suited to hold a young girl until you were back home." Harrison explains.

"Oh, right. Yeah, that makes sense. I can't imagine Jo looking after another child whilst she has a toddler as well as being four months pregnant herself. I mean, she could do it- but it's not the calmest environment for her to be in. Katniss and Peeta will help her through it, Willow will too. They will help her get into a real routine instead of…"

"Yeah, I know." He interrupts.

"I hope she will be okay." I murmur.

"She will be. Promise."

With that said and his words replaying in my mind like a loop, I drift into a slumber. All of my brain slowing down and my ears hearing one last thing before I am deeply sleeping,

"I love you, Sky. I always have. Always will. I love you."

With that, I am a floating deeply to dreamland.

 **Author's Note-**

 **I know it's been a while, but I have been having the worse time in my life right now. My sister has been admitted to hospital and I am not taking it the best way that I can. I found her in the state that has taken millions of death row turns and is now in an even worse state than she was before she was admitted. I'm not taking it the best I can and I need so much support to help me get through this time.**

 **I'm sorry about the things I did in this chapter- Sky being almost raped again, her jumping off a roof, Sky becoming barren- But there is always method to my madness. I'm sorry, but it had to happen. Don't worry, Katniss's or Peeta's POV next chapter, I'll figure it out soon.**

 **I don't know how much I am going to be able to write with all this going on and how much I will be willing to write, but the next chapter may take a long time to get uploaded as well as written. As I've said, it's been hard for me and it's just going to get harder. So if it's not too much to ask for, can I please have some reviews. I know I am always asking for them, but today I really am in need of them. Either for support, the chapter, anything- I would really like to have some.**

 **Until next time, everlark4ever75 xox**


	24. Chapter 24

**Author's Note needs to be read.**

 **Chapter 24-**

 **Katniss's POV**

"Mrs Mellark?" Indigo's little voice travels from the kitchen, entering my ears and making me aware.

"Yes, Indigo?" I call out, standing up from the couch and walking into the kitchen.

She holds a mug in her hands, soft light green eyes looking straight into mine, her small frame in some of Prim's old clothes. Peeta grabbed most of Prim's clothes from my old house across the Village. It hurts me seeing her in _her_ old clothes, but I know that she is just as precious and as innocent as little Prim was- so it makes Indigo wearing her clothes a little easier. A light blue blouse with a white singlet underneath, some black leggings and pink and white polka dot socks are what lays upon her frame. Her light ginger hair is brushed out and hanging over her shoulders as her soft facial expressions show she is about to ask me a question or more.

"I-I was just wondering, Mrs Mellark…"

"I know you are trying to be polite, but you do not have to call me 'Mrs Mellark'. It makes me feel older than I should." I tell her, a smile upon my face making it more civil.

"Call me Katniss."

"Okay, Katniss."

"Anyway, you were asking?" I say, bringing up the previous topic with curiosity.

"Can… Can I have a hot chocolate or something? I just…"

"Of course you can! You can have whatever you would like. You've been here for a few days already, you don't need to ask for all these things. Just help yourself!" I tell her.

"Thank you. I've just never had this before. I had to ask, but I never got to receive any of it."

She looks down at the cup in her hands and traces her thumbs over the patterns planted on porcelain, temporarily mesmerizing herself with the indents. I walk over to her, kneeling down and straightening out her blouse. I look up at her and give her a smile that Peeta would give to me, and I say,

"You have your freedom now. Don't waste it. Ask for anything you would like. Take anything you would like. This is your life now, live it how you want to live it. Make no mistakes."

She give off a heart-warming smile and then she places the cup on the benchtop next to her. I stand up and then I give her a kiss on the fore head before taking her cup in my own hands, walking over to the kettle. I fill the kettle with water and I turn it on so it can boil. I turn around and I see Indigo standing there with her fingers fiddling together and her eyes drifting around the room.

"Come on, Indigo. Come and sit down." I sigh, striding towards her and gently turning her body around so we walk towards the kitchen table.

"I'm sorry. I just… I don't know what to do. I feel like I should be doing something for you." She explains, grabbing onto a seat when we get to the table.

"If you feel like you should do something than just ask. We might have some things here that you could help me with, but I don't want to overwhelm you with things. Peeta and I just want you to relax and enjoy your time here."

"Thank you, I just want to help with things here. So maybe later, I could help you with some things- if that's alright?"

"Of course it is." I say, letting go of her and turning around.

When I am turning to head back into the kitchen, her hand grabs onto my arm and it makes me turn around instantly. I expect her to say something, but then I am engulfed in her hug. I wrap my arms around her, nestling my head in her hair.

"Thank you, Katniss. You will never know how much yours and everyone else's kindness means to me. Thank you."

I let out a deep breath and hold her tighter, whispering back,

"You are very welcome, Indigo. Very welcome."

I feel her lips curl up on my shoulder and I stroke my hand over her ginger locks until the kettle goes off. When I does, I break away pressing a kiss to her fore head and I head over to the kettle.

"So you wanted hot chocolate?" I ask, opening a cupboard and looking for the hot chocolate mix Jo brought over the other day.

"If it's no trou…"

I stick my head out from the cupboard, silencing her sentence. She smiles and then answers,

"Yes, please."

I smile and then grab the hot chocolate mix from the cupboard.

"We only have hot chocolate on occasion, but now that Jo has been craving it through her pregnancy- every one of us has a tin for when she comes over. And let me tell you, hot chocolate when you're pregnant does better things than coffee does. Speaking from experience, of course."

"I've never had it, but it sounds delicious."

"It's definitely one of the best things you could ever try." I exclaim.

She lets off a giggle, bringing a bigger smile to my face than what was already planted on there. I grab a cup out for Willow and myself as well because I know that Willow will want one, also I'm craving one too. I put the hot chocolate mix in all three cups and then I add sugar, pouring in the hot water and adding tiny marshmallows and frothy milk so it's more fun. I bring them down, placing one in front of Indigo and then in the two vacant seats for Willow and I.

"You start, I have to go and get my fairy princess up there." I say, cocking my head to the roof and laughing.

"Alright." She answers, laughing along.

I walk up the stairs and I hear Willow talking instantly. I hear her jumping around and I can just imagine her- purple sparkly fairy princess dress on, tiara muddled together with her brown curls, sparkles and glitter in her hair and on her body, necklaces around her neck and a fairy wand in her hand. Jo and Peeta decided- behind my back- that for Willow's birthday, she wanted to make Willow a fairy princess and that's all she has pretty much been the whole few weeks since her birthday. When I get to her room, she is exactly how I imagined her. She's frolicking around in her room, sparkles and glitter in her hair and on the floor, hair tangled in with her tiara, in her fairy princess dress with necklaces around her neck. She waves her wand around in the hair, singing as she does making sure that her whole body is moving along with her singing- which is the most adorable thing in the world. Willow stops singing and she spots me in her doorway,

"Mummy!" She exclaims, running into my legs.

"I turned the mean airy into Buttercup! Now, he is laying on my bed instead of being a mean airy!"

"Fairy, sweetie. Fairy."

"Oh right!" She says.

"Anyway, does the fairy princess want hot chocolate?" I ask her, combing my fingers through her hair, pulling the bigger sparkles from her hair.

"YES!" She exclaims, running down the hall, away from me.

I smile and I slowly follow behind her, running my hand over my small bump forming in my stomach. A few days ago, I was looking in the mirror before I had a shower and I spotted the small bump containing Peeta's and my fourth child. It scared me at first, but Peeta kept assuring me of all the good things about the baby and it made it all better. I have realised that stroking it helps a lot with my anxiety towards the baby. I know I loved rubbing and touching my stomach was something I have always loved and have done whilst being pregnant, but this time it helps a lot more than what it may have been like before.

I get downstairs and I see Willow and Indigo sitting at the table, drinking their hot chocolate and chatting. I sit down, take a sip of my own and then I listen into what they are saying.

"Fairy kingdom needed me to save them from the mean fairy. The mean fairy was going to take away all the sugar in the kingdom!" Willow exclaims.

"Now I can see why you turning the mean fairy into Buttercup. I think that the mean fairy deserved that." Indigo announces.

"She did. She was very mean. She took away the candy first and she was about to take the sugar when I stopped her!" Willow says, triumphantly.

"Good job, Willow the Fairy Princess!" Indigo exclaims, clapping her hands.

I join along whilst Willow laughs and pops a marshmallow into her mouth.

"Where's Daddy?" Willow asks.

"Daddy is at the Bakery today, sweetie."

"I wanted Daddy to play tea parties with me."

"He can when he gets home. I bet he has the same idea in his head to play tea parties with you and Indigo."  
"Yes! Indi play tea parties too!"

Willow likes calling Indigo 'Indi', because it makes her seem more like Willow's best friend instead of someone else. I don't know what Willow means, but it obviously makes more sense to her than what Indigo and I make of it. All I know is that Willow has another friend in the world who will look out for her.

"Willow, maybe you could have another fairy princess to help you in the fairy kingdom. I'm sure Indigo would love to help you save the kingdom from mean fairies like that." I suggest.

Indigo is only a young girl- being only ten years old, her vocabulary making it hard to see she is only ten- and she needs to have this kind of thing in her life so it is a life. I know that she would enjoy doing that because she is very into the make belief stuff Willow is talking about every single day. Every child needs to have that time to make things up and needs to have fun with that. I know that if Prim and I lived in a time like the ones we are living in now, we would have played these games with each other. Instead I played a game where I killed other people for real- there is nothing fun and imaginative about that. I turn my attention back to Indigo and Willow.

"You need a fairy princess dress to be a fairy princess. Do you have fairy princess dress?" Willow asks.

"No, but…" Indigo starts off, looking down into her mug of hot chocolate.

I look at the sad expression expressed upon her face as well as her upset body language and that's when I decide-

"We are going shopping."

Willow sighs sadly and kicks back in her chair.

"Shopping boring!" She exclaims.

"Oh, but Willow- this is fun shopping." I tell her.

"Shopping never fun." She pouts.

"Yes it is. Especially when we are going fairy princess shopping!" I exclaim.

"Really?! So then Indi can save the kingdom with me?!" Willow exclaims, sitting up in her chair with her eyes wide with excitement.

"Oh yes." I state, looking from Willow to Indigo who has an excited expression across her face.

"YAY! I need to go and tell the mean airy to stay as Buttercup because she was mean and needs to stay as Buttercup." Willow exclaims, jumping from her chair and running back upstairs.

"Fairy, Willow. Not airy!" I yell out to her.

"Yes, Mummy! Fairy!" Willow yells back.

I look back to Indigo and she has a smile on her face as she finishes off the rest of her drink. I smile and stand up, clearing Willow's almost empty cup of hot chocolate, knowing that she isn't going to finish it any time soon. I rinse both mine and hers out and then I place them in the sink so I can clean them fully later. Indigo stands by me with her cup in her hands and I take it from her, rinsing it and leaving it with the others.

"You don't have to buy me a dress, Katniss. I'm sure Willow prefers playing by herself anyways."

"Willow loves playing with other people. You've seen how she plays alongside Peeta. She will have an absolute ball with you helping her protect the fairy kingdom. I'm buying you a dress. And besides, all girls need a dress they can play around in."

She smiles and then says,

"Thank you again, Katniss."

With that, we collect our shoes and then walk out into the spring air towards the gates of the Victors' Village, Willow prancing along with her wand in hand and her hair blowing behind her.

* * *

"Mummy, I want this one!" Willow exclaims, pointing to a dress hanging in the toddlers dress rack.

"I know you want this one, but we are here to help find one for Indigo. Willow, go look over there for one you think will look good on Indigo." I tell Willow, pointing to a rack with bigger dresses.

"Okay, Mummy!" She exclaims, running off and looking at the glitter encrusted dresses.

"Go and have a look with Willow. I know you want to. Go wild in here. Pick the most expensive one, I am not fussed. Pick one you really want, okay? Willow will probably pick up one of the most expensive ones for you to try on anyway, go crazy."

"Okay." She answers.

Indigo goes walking off to the rack where Willow is looking and I see her smile grow as she looks through the clothes. It makes me smile as I see Willow interacting with people she loves to play with.

I'm looking through some of the little, little dresses thinking about the baby when I hear a familiar laugh from behind me. I turn around and see Jo, Gale and Jason walking hand in hand through the front of the store. Jo's spare hand holding onto her four month pregnant belly, whilst Gale holds onto Jason in his spare arm. Gale spots me and calls out my name, walking through the store towards me.

"I didn't expect to see you here." I say, embracing Jo.

"Well, we were just coming back from the hospital…" Jo starts with a smile upon her face as she looks up at Gale.

"How's Sky going?"

"That's not where I was going with that story, but she's getting there. She'll still the same, not moving very well- but she is happy that Harrison is with her instead of being in 10."

"Well that's good. So what was the other story now?" I ask.

"Well, we went in for our second ultrasound and we found out what we were having!" Jo exclaims.

"Oh right! Duh! What are you having?!" I exclaim.

"We are having a baby girl!" Jo exclaims.

I embrace her again, smiling even more today that what I would usually on a normal day.

"Oh, I am so happy for you." I say, pulling away and then hugging Gale too.

"Me get baby sista!" Jason tells me.

"Yes, I know. Aren't you a lucky brother to be getting a baby sister?!" I tell him.

"Excited!" He squeals.

"I bet you are. You are going to be a great big brother to your new baby sister! I know you are!"

Jason squeals again and then Gale puts him on the floor and I point to him Willow and Indigo so they can go and chat. Gale stands behind Jo and he places his hands on Jo's stomach. He presses kisses to her temples and she leans into him. I smile at how happy they look and how perfect they are together.

"Everyone that knew us when we were twelve would have thought that we would have ended up together if it wasn't for the Games." I tell Gale.

"Yeah, look how times change." Gale mumbles, kissing Jo's temple again.

"Yeah. But, I am very happy how everything turned out. And I know you are too."

"Oh yeah, I haven't been this happy with anyone in my whole life. Jo is my life and with that- we make our own life together. That of the living together kind of life and that of our children life." Gale explains.

"Peeta and I did the same."

We all look to Willow, Jason and Indigo behind me. The life that was created from horrible situations was the best life that could have been created. We are the luckiest generation yet.

"So, you got names yet?" I ask, turning around to face them again.

Jo and Gale look up to each other and they smile before looking back to us.

"We have got a few that we are thinking about. But, until we get the perfect name, it's staying a secret." Gale explains.

I smile and nod, wanting to know what they are talking about in more detail, but that is all I am going to get.

"The baby is healthy, I assume. Nothing to worry about this time around?" I ask them.

"Yes, the baby is healthy, which is amazing. Not a single thing to worry about except the pushing of this baby out of my…"

"Aunty Anna! Uncle Gale!" Willow's little voice fills Jo's words- thank god!

Willow comes running into out to us and she runs into Jo's legs, making her stumble back into Gale more.

"Willow, sweetie be careful!" I scowl.

"Sorry, Mummy. Sorry, Aunty Anna." Willow says, looking up to Jo.

"It's okay, Willow. I had Uncle Gale to keep me up." Jo tells her, stroking Gale's hand.

Willow smiles and then steps back, looking up to them and saying,

"We are buying Indi a fairy princess dress so she help me save fairy kingdom from the mean fairy who I turned into Buttercup!" Willow tells them.

Gale looks up at me sadly before giving me a smirk and turning his attention back to Willow. I look back behind us while Willow is explaining to them what the 'mean fairy' did to the 'fairy kingdom'. Indigo is sitting down on the ground with Jason climbing all over her, watching with nothing but care towards him. I let my lips curl into a smile as I think about how much both Sky and Indigo deserved a life surrounded by other children. They both deserved a life that allowed them to play fairy princesses with others, build sandcastles, all of those things I know that Willow enjoys so much- they deserved a life filled with those things, not the horrible things that they have been through. It's all a crazy world, but now- hopefully- it'll get better for everyone around us.

"So what are you guys doing here in the first place? I don't think Jason will be wearing one of these dresses if Gale has anything to do with it." I comment with a chuckle, after Willow has wondered back with Indigo and Jason.

"I want our little girl to get into touches with these things. I don't know why, but I just feel like we could connect better with things like this. My mother was into this stuff and I was when I was a little girl, so I think that is why I want to get connected with all this stuff- so I can have a more spiritual connection with my mother through our baby girl." Jo explains.

"Wow. I would never have guessed you to be into this kind of thing. Was your mother the… spiritual kind?"

"Most definitely. But, it got less spiritual when I got older- she became more sarcastic and then kind of lost it. But I know she was one of the most spiritual person in all of 7. I know Riv hated her with a passion before I came along."

This makes us all chuckle a little together before Jo gasps, taking us all from our previous state to our now inattentively paying attention state. Gale's eyes widen, holding onto Jo's stomach more as his hands hold a tighter grip.

"You alright, Jo?" I ask, worried about if it's just a normal pregnancy thing or not.

She takes a deep breath in, smiles after a while before she starts to softly giggle.

"She's kicking for the first time." Jo whispers, very softly.

"No way…" Gale breathes, feeling around her stomach more before Jo places his hands where their daughter is kicking.

"She kicked after we found out what she was with the second ultrasound and then Jason kicked the morning before we got our first ultrasound. Aren't they brother and sister?" gale mumbles.

"Most definitely." I say.

They both wait around until she kicks again, Jo's eyes closed as she feels around in the same places. Gale's eyes are drifted down to where their hands and where their daughter lays- awake and active. A minute goes by of very intensive waiting, then Gale and Jo gasp at the same time, laughing as they feel their baby girl kick for its first time. I feel as though I'm intruding on a private moment, so I walk back from where they are and I head into where Indigo, Willow and Jason are around.

"Try on this one, Indi! This one!" Willow exclaims, holding out a dress as I walk into where they are.

"It looks expensive, Willow. I don't know if…"

"Oh come on, Indigo…" I interrupt, walking into the room and making my presence known.

"I told you don't worry about it. I know you like the look of it, go and try it on!" I force her in a good way.

"Alright then. If you insist…" Indigo trails off as she grabs the dress from the rack that Willow was pulling on.

She walks into the change room, then I sit on the floor with Jason and Willow sits next to him as well. We play a few games with our hands, laughing at the smallest things- after a few minutes, Indigo comes back out.

The dress is pink, purple and white, glitter covering the whole thing. It's got puffy shoulders and puffs out in the skirt. It's got little glitter butterflies randomly placed, in blue and silver colours. The dress comes just past her knees and fits her perfectly. Indigo looks down at the dress, looking back up to me whilst saying-

"Well?"

I get up from the ground, walk up to her and I place my hands on her shoulders.

"It looks beautiful. I think that's the perfect fairy princess dress." I tell her.

"But the price…"

"Ah! Don't worry about it. We are Victor's remember? We have too much money, spending some of it on a dress is very minor. You deserve it anyway. I want you to grow up from that into a kid."

"Really?"

"Yes really. Willow will turn you into a kid anyway." I explain with a laugh.

"Okay." Indigo whispers, giggling as well.

"Indi! You are airy princess too now! We airy princesses together!" Willow cries out, running to Indigo.

"I am a fairy princess, aren't I?"

"Yes! Airy princesses forever! Willow and Indi, airy princesses of airy kingdom!"

Jo and Gale must hear Willow's excitement, because the next thing I know they are commenting on Indigo's dress. After everyone comments on the dress and Willow is just gleaming over Indi, I take off the price tag from the dress and walk over to the counter. A lady wearing a rainbow singlet and a rainbow long skirt, covered in heavy jewellery turns around from the back of the counter. She has big fuzzy red hair and grey eyes, face a little wrinkly from age and some not-very-well done make-up. She smiles at me and says,

"Welcome to Spellbound Mystic! How can I be of assistance?"

"My… um… daughter…"

I didn't know what to call Indigo. I can pass her off as my adopted daughter, but I thought it would be easier to call her my daughter- it saves all the mess of explaining everything.

"She has got on one of your dresses, over there. And I was wondering if I could just pay for it using the tag that I took off of it?"

"Yes. Yes. Of course, sugar."

I pass her over the tag and she puts in the price and asks me for the money. I pay her willingly and then she gives me a gift voucher for some of the candles and oils in the store. I thank her and go and tell them I paid for the dress and they continue jumping around and Willow explaining everything about 'The Fairy Kingdom'. Gale stays and watches them whilst I get Jo to come with me to smell the oils and candles.

"I can't believe you are having a girl." I breathe when we get to the oils and salts.

"I know. I really wanted a girl too. I could see Gale wanted another boy, but I think he is even more excited that it's a girl. Actually- I don't think that any of us cared what she was, only that it gets to have the most natural pregnancy and life as we can possibly give it." Jo explains.

"I think that's what everyone wants." I breathe, thinking about the baby and all the things I have gone through to get to where we all are now.

"Hey…"

Jo must notice my tone and sadness that ran through those words. The thought I had behind those words. Everything evolving around that sentence. She grabs my arm and turns me around so I am facing her. Her face is a little more 'chubby'- you may say- than what it was all those years ago when we first met in the elevator before the Quarter Quell. Oh how much different we are all since those Games. The 'chubbiness' is from her pregnancy, the same thing will happen to me in a few months- again.

"No one in the world has a perfect pregnancy. If they do, they had or even have an imperfect one coming their way. You have had that imperfect one. I think it's more than just me that think that this one is going to be your perfect one. No serious illnesses. No miscarriages. No stillborn babies. No nothing. This one is going to be your miracle baby to your miracle child. I can feel it. Now- stop with the heavy and let's smell some amazing things." Jo finishes up.

I give her a smile and then we turn back and look to all the oils, salts, soaps, candles and essence sticks that surround us. We smell some of the most amazing things and the not so amazing. I bought some amazing smelling candles, soaps and oils that I will use around the house. Jo buys some as well and some little things that she think will be good for the baby and all that. We all end up leaving together, they leaving later to head into the baby shop- for some more little things that they have thought about for their girl, whilst walking and thinking about it.

We keep walking into town, Indigo and Willow prancing and skipping ahead of me, yelling things out about fairies and the kingdom. Indigo seems to be having so much fun with that dress. I can tell Willow pretty much won't let her out of the dress until she is asleep and then when she is awake- the dress will be back on, so they can play some more. We keep walking until we get to the very familiar looking building.

"Bakery!" Willow exclaims.

"Yes. We are visiting Daddy." I explain to Willow.

"Daddy!" She exclaims.

"Come on, Indi. We got bet Mummy! Come on!" Willow yells, running towards the bakery.

Indigo goes running off with Willow whilst I keep walking at the same pace I was before. Willow gets to the door and pushes the door open and Indigo follows before I get there, when the door is closing.

I walk in and I hear Willow's excited laugh. I see Peeta's bakery assistant that mostly takes orders and keeps the front all organised and clean- Andrew. His very light red hair cut in a way it's under control all the time, same coloured beard- also under control, light blue eyes and a friendly smile to help blend with the friendly nature of the bakery.

"Good afternoon, Mrs Mellark." He greets.

"Good afternoon, Andrew. May I ask where my little monster and her assistant ran off too?"

He chuckles and starts wiping down the tables.

"They ran into the kitchen." He answers.

"Obviously. Alright. Thank you, Andrew."

"No problem, Mrs Mellark."

"Please, I've said before- call me Katniss." I explain, with a laugh.

"No problem, Mrs Mellark." He smirks.

He smirk back before walking to the kitchen.

My eyes scan over the whole kitchen before I realise that they aren't in here either. I see the kitchen hand that helps Peeta in the kitchen, Mandy. Long dark hair that is in a ponytail that falls over her shoulder, dark brown eyes, tanned skin and plump- in a good and healthy way, even if people think different because of her size. Mandy is very friendly and an amazing cook. At first when Peeta hired her, I thought it was going to be weird for me- knowing that Peeta would be working with a woman in a kitchen all day, just them. But after a while of getting to know her, I realised she was no threat to Peeta's and my relationship. She is also married and loves her husband more than anything- so that was a good thing. Mandy and I are quite nice friends to be honest. Mandy stands kneading dough on one of the metal benches with chocolate buns at the other end, about to be out into the oven. She looks up and spots me standing there, looking around for Willow and Indigo.

"Katniss. It's been a while since I last saw you." Mandy states.

"Yes, I know. Sorry, I've been busy with a lot of things." I explain.

"I understand. Peeta told me about the baby. Congratulations! I was going to call in and see you the other week, but I had to travel to 6 to see Wayne's parents."

"That's alright. Family comes first. Thank you, by the way."

"No problem. So are you trying to find Peeta?" She asks.

"If that's where Willow and Indigo are, then yes." I state with a giggle.

"Well, Fairy Princess Willow and Fairy Princess Indigo went running into the office to find the Fairy King." Mandy explains.

"Oh, of course."

"They looked adorable, just saying."

"Thanks. We just bought Indigo that dress so that she could also play 'Fairy Princesses'."

Mandy chuckles and starts breaking the dough so they make buns.

"Still, they look gorgeous."

"Thanks."

"So, in the office you said?"

"Yes."

"Thank you." I answer, walking towards the door.

"We have to catch up sometime. You and Peeta with Wayne and I." Mandy suggests.

"Yes. Sounds good. I'll talk to you later."

"See ya."

I walk down the corridor to Peeta's office and I instantly hear Willow's laugh and I know that I have found her along with Indigo and Peeta. I keep walking and I poke my head into the door, seeing Peeta rise from his seat and approach the girls prancing around the office- a big smile on his face. I knock on the door frame and Peeta looks up instantly, his face breaking into an even bigger smile.

"Am I interrupting something?" I ask, still peeking in through the door frame.

"Yes, Daddy was bout to give new misson to save airy kingdom!" Willow exclaims.

"So, do you want me to stay out here until you guys are all done?"

"We are princesses, Mummy. Not 'guys'. 'Guys' are ewwy!" Willow grimaces.

"Daddy is a guy." I tell her.

"Daddy is Daddy."

"Alright, I'll just stay out here then."

Peeta chuckles and shrugs his shoulders as I act 'offended' with my eyebrows up high and my lips tightly closed together. I step out and shut the door before leaning against the wall against Peeta's office wall.

I put the bag on the floor that has the things I bought from Spellbound Mystic. I let my hand drift to my stomach, resting on the small bump containing my baby. I think back to how happy Jo and Gale were when they told me they were expecting a baby girl. They are so excited about their little girl that will make it's way out into our world within the next five months. Jo loves carrying a child. She told me the last time she was pregnant and you can see how she acts when she is pregnant that she really loves carrying hers and Gale's child/children. I know that I love also carrying Peeta's and my children because it made me never alone. Having Willow growing inside me whilst in the Capitol was the best thing I could have asked for. I always had a piece of Peeta within me which made me hold onto the hope that I would see him again. It's the same kind of thing now, except now I need him by my side more than I have before especially with this being only a year after Hunter's and Ash's deaths. That little piece of him that lays and grows within my womb isn't enough to get me through this pregnancy- I need him by my side this whole time.

I think about Peeta and how perfect he always is with children. He was born to be a natural with handling them and connecting with them. He was born to be the most perfect father that a child could ask for. The way his eyes light up when he spots them. The way his lips curl when something happens that makes our child grow more. How his gentle touch lays upon the skin of our child, calming them in the most restless nights. I can only think about all those things happening again with this child that grows within me. The first time it will stand by itself, walks for the first time, talks for the first time, runs for the first time… everything like that. I remember becoming so happy when Willow achieved all of those things. It makes me think about how happy Peeta and I are going to be when our next child accomplishes these things. I cannot wait to feel that happiness again- not that I still don't with Willow, but to feel it for another child as well as Willow.

The door to the office opens and Willow followed by Indigo come running out and through the corridor. Peeta comes casually strolling out after they are out of sight and his eyes grow into that lovingly stare as me sees my hand upon my stomach. Peeta stands in front of me and places his hands on my shoulders, running his hands up and down my arms, looking into my eyes lovingly.

"What are you thinking about?" He whispers so softly it's almost inaudible.

I take my hands from my stomach, grabbing Peeta's hands and placing them on my small bump.

"I was thinking about how I need you more than I ever have before with this baby, considering everything that has happened to us and children in the past year. How amazing you are with children that it was almost like you were born to be the best father ever. And how excited and happy we are going to be when this baby accomplishes milestones in it's life."

Peeta smiles, caresses the small bump in my midsection and presses a kiss to my temple.

"The baby is growing on you." Peeta comments.

"He is."

"He is?"

"He is." I agree.

"She is, I think you mean." He states.

"Nope. He is." I tell him, smiling and leaning in to press a kiss to his lips.

When we break away, Peeta kneels down to my stomach pressing his head to it, taking a deep breath.

"Mummy is getting excited for you. Can't you feel how much she is becoming in love with you? She loves you just as I love you and how much we both love Willow, Hunter and Ash. We love you, along with Willow, Hunter and Ash more than you can even comprehend. We don't really care what you end up being, because it will never change how much we love you- if anything, it will make us love you more."

Peeta presses kisses to my stomach before he stands up and engulfs my lips within his own. Those lips that I have grown to know better than anything in the world besides the owner of the lips currently against mine. When Peeta pulls back, he takes my hand and then we go walking out from the corridor to find the fairy princesses on their journey around the bakery. When we get into the kitchen, Mandy is putting the rest of the buns in the oven that she was making before, as well as having some steaming loaves being set out on the bench.

"They went running back into the shop." Mandy explains, a smile upon her face.

"Thanks." Peeta says.

"Can I ask something that may be personal?" Mandy says as we head towards the doorway to the shop.

We turn around to see Mandy leaning over the silver bench now clean and shining. I narrow my eyes at her and say cautiously,

"Depends on what you are asking."

Mandy wrings her hands together and lets her head drop trying to gather the words to ask us. She exhales deeply and she looks back up at us with what reflects desperation and yearning.

"What is going to happen to Indigo?" She finally asks.

Peeta and I look between each other before looking back at Mandy who is looking desperately at us for an answer. I narrow my eyes at her again and say,

"What do you mean?"

She sighs heavily and hangs her head low, her hands coming up to her face and rubbing it- almost in a frustrated way.

"Wayne and I cannot have children. We tried for about a year before we got it tested to see that we were unable to conceive. We were devastated because we have wanted children since before we were even engaged. The only thing that we can only think of adoption as a way to have a child. But, sadly we haven't been able to get an okay from any adoption agency in Panem. I know that Indigo is probably in the care of the Abernathy's, but I was just wondering what is going to happen to her."

I stand in shock at Mandy's confession as it was so surprising. I've seen how lovely she acts with the children that come into the bakery when she re-stacks the shop with the delicacies. How she loves and adores Willow when Willow comes into the kitchen asking for something. Anyone could have seen how much she loves them and that she acts as if she has some of her own. I didn't realise that she never had children because it cannot show in anything she does with them. It just makes me think of how many times I have thought she was fine about hanging around Willow. Thinking that she could go back home and have children of her own to love and play with. But in all reality, she would probably just go home and cry for the children that she cannot have.

This makes me so upset, I have yet again showed another one of my selfish ways towards someone else and not even know. I always came into the bakery when I couldn't handle Hunter's and Ash's deaths. The kitchen would stop working because I would come crying to Peeta as he cooked and then Mandy would look after Willow- keeping her happy while I cried over the children I bared that died. I never thought about how selfish I was being, crying over children that I was able to carry- when Mandy who cannot with her husband had to look after m other child. I really need to start thinking about everyone else around me and how their lives are mostly likely in a worst place than my own.

"Mandy… I am… I am so sorry. I had no idea…" I start before she interrupts me.

"Don't bet yourself up about this. I've learnt to live with it, but all Wayne and I want is a child. And I was thinking- because Peeta kept talking about Indigo and I just thought- what if Wayne and I took her in. We would give her the life that she deserves, but it was just a suggestion…"

"Mandy… That sounds like an amazing idea. I think that Indigo should get to know you first, before taking her straight way. She will need some time to get used to how a normal family functions first. The only thing I think that will probably be most important will be going through the correct processes."

"I'm aware. And Wayne and I would be fine doing all that. I'm fine to take this slow and to make it all official and everything. I just want to know how well she is going to fit into our lives without too much trouble. I want her to actually like us and feel comfortable around us before we suggest to her about her becoming ours. I know that I sound desperate and all that, but Wayne and I are just sad almost all the time. We can barely look at each other without thinking about how we have been unable to have a child naturally or even get accepted to adopt one…"

"Mandy…" I stop her mumbling.

I drop Peeta's hand and walk over to her, bringing her into my arms. As she was talking those last words, tears were forming in her eyes- so I just had to stop her talking. I hold her tightly as she holds me just as tightly. Her body becomes shaky as she starts to sob in my arms. I don't bother stopping her sobs, because I know better than anyone that letting it all out is better than holding it in.

"We are going do all we can so you and Wayne get Indigo. I can promise you that." I whisper to her.

I could cry so hard right now because of my hormones currently, but I am holding them back so I am as strong as I can be to put someone else's needs before my own for once. Her sobs become louder after I whispered that into her ear.

"It's my fault Wayne and I cannot conceive." Mandy cries softly.

"No it's not. Don't blame yourself."

"But it is! I'm the one that is barren. Wayne is fine. It's all me, but he will never let me blame myself." She cries.

I keep holding her, comforting her the best that I can whilst she cries.

"Wayne hardly even talks to me anymore. We only do general chit-chat, nothing else. He sleeps with his back to me and at the other end of the bed. He doesn't comfort me when he can see that I am upset anymore. He doesn't even kiss me when he leaves for work or when I get home. Any romance that we had is gone. It's all gone. Everything I loved in the world gone because we cannot have a child in our lives. I feel like he is going to leave me if I don't do anything. I just want someone that will help Wayne and I go back to being normal and even happier." I let Mandy get her words out as she cries between sentences.

I can tell that Mandy must have been holding in all those things so much that it's driven her crazy. I think that was it, but it isn't all-

"This is the first I have said anything about this to anyone. I tell all my friends and family that Wayne and I are happy and everything is all alright- but I just can't help it anymore. When I said that Wayne and I went to 6 to see his parents? That was a lie. He went to see his parents while I stayed at home and cried. I cried for hours until I had nothing left. I'm a wreck." She finishes.

I let her cry for a bit longer and then she starts to settle. When she steps back, she has make-up running down her cheeks in horrible dark lines. Her hands wipe her face, but just make it all of a worse situation. I look back to where Peeta was standing before to find the space vacated. He must have realised that he didn't need to be here. I rub my hand down her arms before I smile at her.

"Mandy, you and Wayne will never leave each other. He will never leave you. I've seen now you both look at each other. Even if it was an act, it was way too good to not be real. You aren't a wreck and your relationship with Wayne will come good. I promise and don't argue with me."

She huffs before nodding her head.

"Okay. I want you to do something for me. To do something for me that I think will help you both. Will you hear me out?"

"Yeah…" She breathes.

"At dinner tonight, bring up Indigo and see what he says. Tell him that she is going to come around tomorrow for the day along with myself and Willow. I know that you have tomorrow off- I was actually going to organise something with you tomorrow anyway. But, I want you to bring up Indigo and the fact that she may be your new daughter. Hopefully, he will come back to you."

She nods at the idea and says,

"Okay. Thank you."

I look at her again and let out a chuckle.

"Come on, let's get you cleaned up. You've got quite a messy situation there." I say, rubbing away some of the mascara on her chin.

She smile and also chuckles before we head out into the shop towards the customer restrooms. When she sees herself in the mirror, she laughs and starts trying to get it off. It makes me laugh when she gets frustrated and ends up laughing again- Mandy has such a great sense of humour and a very hearty laugh.

"I know how hard it is to get all this off- especially after crying, so let me." I inform her.

"Thanks." She says, giggling away.

I go into the cabinet where there is a safe I had installed with make-up removers and things like that. I know it sounds stupid, but I have come into the bathroom looking horrible and coming back out looking fabulous- so I think it's necessary. I get out some make-up wipes, mascara, eye shadow, mineral powder and a nude lipstick. This safe is necessary for more than just me- even though I hardly use it.

I clean away her previous make-up and then reapply with the other make-up. For me who never does make up on myself or anyone else, I feel as though I did an amazing job on her. I put it all away and then take out her hair and do it again- because I felt like I had too. Whilst I did all these things, Mandy was cracking all these jokes to me, making it so much more fun than keeping it silent. I end up having her hair braided into something elaborate that goes around her head, no hair down except her fringe. I turn her around so she can see herself in the mirror. She smiles at herself and I smile at my work.

"There you go. Now you look even more beautiful."

She smirks and looks down before turning to me again and engulfing me in a hug.

"Thank you for everything his afternoon. I really appreciate it." Mandy whispers.

"You're very welcome." I say.

We walk back out to the shop and see that Peeta and Andrew are closing everything up. Willow and Indigo are sitting happily eating what looks to be vanilla slices in one of the booths. Mandy's eyes drift over to Indigo and a smile appears on her face instantly. I put my hand on Mandy's shoulder and she looks to me. I nod my head in the direction of them and say,

"Go and talk with them. Get to know Indigo and get her to know you. Don't forget to mention us coming around tomorrow. Okay?"

She nods her head and then walks over to the booth. I head in the other direction where Peeta and Andrew are. Andrew is packing away the sweets to put into the fridge overnight and Peeta is counting money by the counter and doing the bookwork. I pat Andrew on the shoulder as he walks to the kitchen on my way to get to Peeta. I walk to Peeta, my hand running down his back and back up, leaning against his body.

"Hello Katniss." He says, not moving to see it was me.

"Why you closing the bakery so early?" I ask.

"It's getting to that part of the day that everyone is either at work or at home, no one is ever out at this time. And considering that Mandy was… yeah- I figured, may as well close up." Peeta explaining, picking up the pencil and writing down a figure into the book before him.

"That was kind of you, Peeta."

"Yes, well… I am known for being kind. Kinda runs through SOME of the Mellark men." Peeta explains, a chuckle after his words.

I let myself also chuckle before planting a kiss on his cheek.

"I'm almost finished here and then we can go." He says, putting the money into a box to go into the safe later.

"Yay." I sigh, closing my eyes against his shoulder.

After a few minutes, I hear a giggle coming from the other side of the room and my eyes flicker open. Mandy, Willow and Indigo are all chuckling and giggling amongst themselves, having fun on the other side of the bakery. Peeta also looks up from the book and watched them.

"You wouldn't have realised that she doesn't have children of her own. She's a natural." Peeta says.

"I know."

"After you went over to Mandy before, I knew I had to close the bakery and leave you two alone."

"I know. I understand. It was kind of you to give us space."

"Again, Mellark men are MOSTLY kind." Peeta states, in a superior way.

"We are going to go to Mandy's tomorrow. Her and Wayne having been having major problems and Mandy thinks it's because she can't give him a child. So, I thought- we'll go over their tomorrow so Wayne can meet Indigo and they can get to know her and she can get to know them. After a few months, they Mandy and Wayne can suggest taking her in- if they still want her, which they most-likely will." I fill Peeta in.

He turns to face me, so now I am leaning on the counter instead of Peeta, he smiles at me.

"You have the most amazing mind and most beautiful heart in all of Panem. Seriously, how you just said that to me was so… structured- to the point it was perfect."

"Alright then, Peeta." I say, looking back to them.

"Seriously!" Peeta exasperates.

"I got that!" I say with a laugh.

"I really hope that we can find someone that will allow them to adopt her when it comes to that stage."

"Katniss, we are Victor's. We have Victor friends, they will get her- when it comes to that stage." Peeta states.

"I hope so."

* * *

When the bakery is all closed up, we head home. Mandy and Andrew towards the other end of town than us. Willow skipped all the way home along with Indigo and as soon as we got inside, Willow was very tired. She had been going nonstop all day and as soon as she got back home, she crashed. Peeta got set on making dinner while I changed Willow into her pyjamas and put her to sleep. As soon as I was out, she was already sleep. We had a curry that night and Peeta did the dishes again whilst I cleaned the lounge area that was a mess before we left earlier and Indigo changed out of the dress. Peeta soon came into the now clean lounge and we sat waiting for Indigo to come back down. Minutes pass and I start to worry because now it's been over twenty minutes. I tell Peeta I am going to head up and see if she is okay and he doesn't stop me. I get to the other spare room we had, which will most likely be the baby's room and I knock softly on the door.

"Indigo, sweetie? Are you alright in there?" I call out.

I don't hear any response and that's when my maternal instincts come flowing through me.

"Indigo?" I call out again.

Nothing.

"Indigo, I'm going to come in, alright?"

I push the door open and I look around the room until I see her curled up in the corner, holding her legs to her chest. I let out a gasp and rush over to her, sitting down next to her and pulling her into my arms. She lets out a hard sob and wraps her arms around me tightly, myself wrapping her closer to me. I rock her softly in my arms until she is hiccupping and sniffling. After a few more minutes of just her soft sniffles and hiccups, I look up and see Peeta in the doorway, his face sad watching us. I mouth to him,

 _"_ _Go."_

And he nods and walks towards our bedroom. I let my head rest against hers and then I murmur things to her until she is almost quiet.

"Do you want to tell me why you were crying?" I ask, hoping she will tell me because it's scaring my about why the sudden sadness flowing over her.

"This…" I hear her murmur.

"What do you mean 'this', sweetie?" I ask, rubbing my hands down her arm and her back.

"I never had this." She stops talking for a second and begins again,

"I never got to wear pretty, expensive dresses. I never got to play with other children and have fun. I never got hugs like what you are giving me now. I never had a room to myself. I never had any of this."

She starts to sob again and then I hold her tighter to my chest, hoping that will do something more than the nothing that has happened.

"I feel like I am disobeying someone with having all these things. And having all this fun, it doesn't seem right." She sobs, tears starting to fall again.

"Oh, sweetie." I breathe.

"This is what you deserve. Every child in the whole world deserves these things. Expensive dresses, playing along with other children, getting hugs because you can get hugs, having your own room. This is what you deserve, Indigo. This is what you deserve."

After a few more minutes and Indigo is settled again, she says,

"What is going to happen to me?"

"I'm grateful for you looking after me and then grateful for when Sky's family looks after me, but- I don't want to over stay my stay. I want to have my own family that will love me. When am I going to have that, Katniss? I really want that, but when am I going to get it?"

I give her a kiss on the head and then I pull away and say,

"Soon."

"How soon?" She whispers.

"Very soon. So soon that you have already met the person who wants to adopt you- the right way."

"Who?"

I figure, there is no harm is telling her. Especially if Mandy is Indigo's future mother.

"The lady from the bakery. The one that was talking to you and Willow today. Her name is Mandy and she is the most friendly and kind person in the world. She and her husband cannot have children and they haven't got accepted to get in line to adopt a child. So after Peeta has told her about you, she asked me today- the same question you just asked about 'What is going to happen to you?', she asked that. Tomorrow we are going to go to her house and spend the day so everyone can get to know you. When you guys know each other more and you are all comfortable, then Wayne and Mandy will bring up adopting you to become their daughter. And they will love you so much. Just like Peeta and I love Willow and our other children. You are going to be fine. You deserve all of this, so don't ever think you are doing something wrong. Because you are doing everything right. Okay?"

Indigo mumbles back an 'Okay', but it's muffled by my hair. I hold onto her for longer and then I ask her if she wants to go to sleep and she nods and lets out a yawn. I jump up and I carry her small body into bed. I tuck her in and I give her a kiss on the head and smooth out her hair as her eyes start to droop.  
"Thank you for everything, Katniss." She whispers.

"You're very welcome." I whisper, kissing her head again.

About ten minutes pass of me happily smoothing out her ginger ringlets and then I am sure she is asleep. I get up from the floor by Indigo's bed and then I walk out of the room, shutting out the light and pulling the door half shut. I head down into Peeta's and my bedroom and I see him laying down in bed, sketchbook in his lap and a pencil in his hand. He sees me enter from above his sketchbook and he closes it and sets it to on the besides table. He gives me a questioning look and I know he's mentally asking about what Indigo was upset about. I lean against the bed head at the end of the bed and answer,

"She was upset because she thinks she is disobeying someone for getting to have fun and getting affection. She feels like she is getting too much and that she doesn't deserve it."

Peeta lets out a deep sigh and brings his hands up to his head, interlocking them behind his head.

"Every child deserves everything that we are giving her. Even more." He breathes.

"I know that, Peeta. I had to tell Indigo that. It just makes me so upset knowing that children aren't getting the love that they deserve. And that they think they are doing wrong by having fun!" I say, feeling tears prick my eyes.

I push up from the bed end and walk into the walk in wardrobe. I change out of my clothes and I get into a night dress before coming back out to the bedroom, pulling my braid out as I go.

Peeta rubs his face with his hands as I come out and my eyes lock with the gold band on his ring finger and it makes my stomach tingle- even it has been upon his finger for about two and a half years. I climb into bed when my hair is in waves down my shoulders and back. Peeta lies flat on the bed so I can curl into his chest- I do as soon as I get to him. He runs his fingers through my locks and it feels very relaxing.

"I told her that Mandy wanted to adopt her and that we are going around their tomorrow." I inform him.

"Good. I assume you told her how amazing of a person Mandy is?"

I nod.

"Indigo will get the life she deserves, especially with Mandy and Wayne."

I nod again.

"I love you, Katniss. Never forget that." Peeta breathes, pressing a kiss to my head after a few minutes of silence.

"I wouldn't dare of thinking such a thing. I love you too."

With that, no more words are said. And within a few more minutes, I am drifted into a beautiful dream containing Peeta and Willow.

 **Author's Note-**

 **This chapter was written after everything with my sister was being resolved, so it's probably got some parts when it doesn't flow very well, so I'm sorry for that. I tried to read through it, but I couldn't. So, yeah.**

 **This chapter was kind of a filler, but set the story straight a little- it was hard to write, but I got there! Especially after everything that has happened during this time in my life.**

 **Just a little note for this story as well as Fight til the End, I have past the number of words that I had from Fight til the End in this fanfiction now. So I am feeling very proud of myself! FTTE was a total of 184741 and now FFO is 186232. So yeah, I am quiet happy for myself writing so much during eight months! Yeah! I know.**

 **So, Jo is having a girl- do people want to have a guess who she could be named after? Because she is going to be named after one of the characters in this fanfiction.**

 **What about Mandy? How do you feel about her? I based her on my Aunty who is the most amazing woman ever.**

 **This bit is for whatever guest requested for the idea for a chapter a few months back now about Katniss getting a back injury- I HAVEN'T FORGOTTEN ABOUT IT, but now that Katniss is pregnant, I think that I will do that idea in the third book so Peeta will have to look after Katniss as well as Willow and the baby. So yeah, I haven't forgotten- but it just hasn't been the time for it.**

 **As for Sky's POV, I think their may be at the most one more chapter of her in this book, but I don't know. It could be a mystery.**

 **Annie's POV next chapter. Finnick makes another reappearance and to one of my readers who is my biggest fan's boyfriends- Finn, Kat said yes to the lemon that will be in the next chapter. So yeah, just so you know- it was her idea!**

 **Please wait patiently for the update, it could be a while until I finish it, everything is still crazy in my life right now so, yeah!**

 **Anyway, please review and until next time, everlark4ever75 xox.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25-**

 **Annie's POV**

#

 _His sea green eyes are the only and first thing I see when I open my eyes. Those eyes with that cheekiness look that Finn as acquired in his eyes just like his father. That bronze hair that Finn has got mopped on his head, on the original wearer of the beautiful bronze coloured hair. His skin now a heavenly pale colour, losing that natural tan he had acquired after many a day in the sun. Those lips that kiss me in a way that awakens my body in a way that none one else could replicate._

 _"_ _I'm back." He whispers._

 _His voice is a call to me from the angels, even more ironic considering he is now an angel._

 _"_ _Finnick…" I breathe, pulling his head down to mine instantly, connecting our lips together._

 _His kiss awakens that hunger flowing through my body, making me crave more. I don't bother trying to cover any of my craving towards his body- I can't stand not being with him every night. When our lips break apart, I let my lips travel across his face, biting at his earlobe._

 _"_ _You not able to help yourself tonight?" Finnick chuckles._

 _"_ _No." I mumble._

 _He chuckles again and then I bring my lips back to his, sheading his shirt from his body, tearing it into pieces. The hunger overtakes me and I push Finnick beneath me and I straddle his hips, grinding myself down onto him. I let out a moan when I find his shaft rubbing against my inner thigh. Finnick's calloused hands hold onto my hips as keep myself rocking against him, creating a great friction between the two of us. Finnick lets out a sigh filled with a sound that can I can suffocate myself in the love behind it._

 _"_ _God, Annie you are so damn beautiful." Finnick breathes, lust filling his words._

 _I moan as I keep all that friction building up until I cannot bare it anymore. I jump up from Finnick's lap, my hands finding his pants and I pull them off straight away, no hesitation. I settle between his legs, bringing my hand to his shaft, stroking it firmly- getting a very encouraging moan from my husband beneath me. I lean forward, kissing his tip whilst still stroking at his shaft. Another encouraging sigh._

 _"_ _I love you so much, Annie." Finnick sighs along with another moan as I kiss his tip again._

 _"_ _I love you so much, Finnick."_

 _"_ _Every…" Another kiss to his tip._

 _"_ _Single…" I kiss his down his shaft._

 _"_ _Part…" I lick up and down his shaft._

 _"_ _Of…" I run my tongue over his tip, circling it._

 _"_ _You." I finish, taking his shaft into my mouth._

 _He groans and grabs hold of my hair as I start to bob my head on his shaft, taking him as deep as I can- filling that desire at the back of my throat. My hand strokes what I cannot take into my mouth of his huge shaft. Finnick has been- and will always be- the one and only man I have been with, but I know that his shaft is bigger than usual- not that I am complaining or anything. I take him the furthest I am into my mouth, slipping down my throat before I pull back, releasing his shaft with a 'pop'. I look up to him, biting my lip whilst still stroking. His eyes are dark with desire and he releases my hair, bringing his hand to my face, tracing my lip with thumb._

 _"_ _You look so sexy, Annie." He moans._

 _I wet my lips with my tongue, before biting it again._

 _"_ _You must miss me… Ooohh… VERY much." He says, stopping mid-sentence when I run my thumb over his tip._

 _"_ _You have no idea, Finny." I say._

 _"_ _It's not like I can go and find another man. You are the only one I ever want to be with. So when you do come to visit me in my dreams, I'm going to go hard." I say._

 _"_ _I love you too, Annie." Finnick says, a slight chuckle passing through his lips._

 _I lean back from his shaft, pulling my nightgown from my body and slipping my panties off. I crawl up to Finnic, straddling his waist once again except this time- I hold onto his shaft, running it down my slit, making the pair of us moan instantly. I settle it at my entrance before I slide down onto it- gasping and moaning at the same time, from the both of us. When he is filled me to the brim and our hips are touching, I stay there for a moment, savouring having Finnick's shaft back inside me. Finnick's hands come up and cup my breasts in his hands, slowly massaging them and tweaking my nipples- making them pebble instantly. I place my hands on Finnick's godly chest- one that could have only been created by the gods- as well as all the training he endured in his life. I let my fingers fall into the crevices of his abs, mesmerizing the sculpted indentations. I lean forward, grabbing hold of his shoulders and then I start to rock._

 ** _Back and forth_** _. The motion in which a knife saws throughs wood or other materials._ _ **Back and forth**_ _. The movement of which cuts a vegetable on the vegetable cutter._ _ **Back and forth**_ _. A wave created by two lovers whilst in a bedroom, making love towards each other._ _ **Back and forth**_ _. The sound of the bed hitting against the wall as I ride Finnick for the first time since his last visit. The moans, gasps, groans and cries of Finnick and I are the other noise filling our ears, besides Finnick saying the sweetest things which make me ride him even harder. Finnick's hands start to hold tighter onto my hips, squeezing them in a way that makes me start bouncing on his shaft. He helps me keep a rhythm, his hands pulling my hips up and down as my legs start to shake as my orgasm grows closer. I feel my walls start to clench around Finnick's shaft the same time he starts to twitch inside me._

 _"_ _You want to make this like an absolute dream?" Finnick asks._

 _"_ _Yes…!" I moan._

 _"_ _As my lady wishes." Finnick says, taking one hand from my hip and bringing it to my clit._

 _"_ _Oh, Finny… Oh, yes!" I gasp as he starts to make small tight circles on my clit._

 _"_ _I'm so close to coming, Finny. So close!" I moan as his fingers keep up the same movements against my most sensitive body part._

 _"_ _I am too." He groans, as I keep riding him._

 _I keep rocking until I feel my insides snap and I let out a gasp and cry out Finnick's name. He groans and moans with me and as I feel my orgasm rushing through me and his seed spill within me. I collapse on top of him, catching much needed breaths. Finnick's arms wrap around me and hold me to his body, my body not wanting to ever feel his body away from mine- except that's going to happen when I wake from this amazing dream I will tonight. Finnick brings a hand up to my hair, brushing is away from my face as we both are in a huddle of breathless messes._

 _"_ _Look at me." Finnick says after a long while of silenced intakes of breath._

 _I look up from his chest and into his eyes, darkness filling them with desire to their brim, turning them into a dark green that resembles the seaweed that grows along the beaches here in 4. He brushes pieces of hair that were in my face and he runs his thumb along my cheek. His lips curl into a cheeky grin that Finnick has passed down to our son, making me think of all the cheeky things Finn has done whilst wearing that smile._

 _"_ _Hey." He says._

 _I let out a loud laugh and I bring my hands to his face, caressing his cheeks. He chuckles along with me, showing off those beautifully arranged teeth, as white as a pearl._

 _"_ _Hi." Giggling as I let the word slip from my lips._

 _"_ _How are you?"_

 _"_ _So much better now you are here."_

 _"_ _I'm sorry it took so long to come back."_

 _"_ _It's okay. I mean, I did wait every night for you to come back- but I knew that you would come back as soon as you possibly could."_

 _"_ _Exactly." He says, exhibiting one of his legendary smiles._

 _"_ _I've been giving you the best dreams I could, even if it wasn't me there. I took yours and Finn's dreams into my hands and I have only been giving you the best dreams I could, when I could."_

 _"_ _Thank you. I will forever be grateful." I say, leaning up and kissing his nose._

 _"_ _I watch over you all the time. You and Finn. It's the only thing I do up there. Besides missing you, I watch you and it makes me feel there. Then I go and watch things that happen in the future and in my own way, I make myself there. For example, when I left last time, that morning- I know you saw…"_

 _"_ _When you moved the pirate book back onto the shelf. Yeah, I saw. I've also noticed some things you do around here."_

 _"_ _Turning the water to the perfect temperature for Finn's bath, so you don't have too. The same for when you have a shower."_

 _"_ _The time when the glass bowl of your mothers slipped from my hands and it was back into my hands as soon as it fell."_

 _"_ _The beds being made when you exit the room."_

 _"_ _Wait! That was you? I thought it was Wendy."_

 _"_ _Nope. It's always me."_

 _"_ _I love how you make my life so much easier."_

 _"_ _I love making your life easier."_

 _"_ _I miss you all the time. Knowing that one night you are going to come back helps a little, but I still cry because I miss the man I love so much." I explain to him._

 _"_ _I'm always there, you just don't know- because there is nothing I can do whilst you are like that, even though it kills me that I cannot. But…"_

 _"_ _Finn's always there helping me. He's just like you, only smaller."_

 _"_ _I love him so much." Finnick sighs._

 _"_ _So does he. He loves you so much as well as miss you so much."_

 _Finnick smiles and leans down, pressing a kiss to my fore head._

 _"_ _We made a beautiful baby boy." He says against my fore head._

 _"_ _Speaking of our beautiful baby boy, do you want to see another thing in the future? Because I have a great one to show you that I know you will love."_

 _"_ _Yes!"_

 _I jump up from the bed and I pull Finnick up with me. We stand naked in next to our bed and we just end up laughing at each other. Not that we were laughing at the appearance of the other, but of the fact we were about to go and watch a future event- naked._

 _"_ _I'm thinking maybe some clothes may be appropriate." I say between giggles._

 _"_ _I have something else cool to show you." Finnick says, calming down and becoming serious._

 _"_ _Okay." I say, silencing my laughs._

 _Finnick places his hand on my shoulder, letting it run down my body. Over my breast, down my stomach, across my hip, sliding down my leg to just above my knee._

 _The next thing I know, my body feels soft and flowy. I look down to my body and see it covered in clothing. Soft, flowing, white silk covers my body from my neck to just above my knees. Leggings go to my knees and fit and feel the best anything ever has before. I wear a long-sleeved long shirt that goes to my mid-thighs, the top around my neck. I let my hand run over the shirt and I feel it soft and silky beneath my fingers. I look up to Finnick and he wears the same sort of thing. Same fabric- something close to silk, but softer- except in full length pants as well as a shirt close to the one I wear._

 _"_ _How the…?"_

 _"_ _An angel never reveals his secrets."_

 _I smile as I think about him saying something along those lines from when he last visited._

 _"_ _Sorry, my angel." I say, a smirk across my lips._

 _"_ _Shall we go?"_

 _"_ _Yes, please."_

 _He laces his fingers in with mine and we go through that same portal we did last time to get to Finn and Willow's wedding._

 _When I blink, my eyes adjust to a bright room. I look around and I see we are in an office. Not just any office, a doctor's office. A lady- I assume is a doctor- sits in a chair behind a desk, writing something into a computer. I look over to Finnick who still stands next to me, our fingers intertwined._

 _"_ _You would have never got to see this moment. Except a few pictures and a video." He explains._

 _I look at him dumbfounded, until I hear a door open and my head whips around to face the door opening. A woman in nurses smocks, brown hair, light skin and dark eyes._

 _"_ _Mr and Mrs Odair are here." She announces, catching the doctor's attention._

 _She looks up to the nurse and she smiles before nods and answers,_

 _"_ _Send them in, Serena."_

 _"_ _Yes, Leevy."_

 _A few minutes later, there is another knock on the door and Leevy calls the people in. She stands as the door opens and then the people I could spot out in a crowd reveal themselves. My little boy- who isn't so little currently when I look at him. His hair exactly the same colour as mine, just with Finnick's bronze brightening it- which I have come to find some of the colour in Finn's hair as I wash it. Finn stands tall against the first born Mellark-Everdeen child- now an adult. Finn's green eyes sparkling as his arm is wrapped around Willow's waist. Finn's wedding band shines in the light, the same as Willow's. When I begin to take in Willow, I notice the quiet big bump in her mid-section, her hand carrying her wedding band and engagement ring resting on the prominent bump. Her brown curls thrown over one of her shoulders. Her deep blue eyes shine out from her mascara and slightly tanned skin._

 _I turn to Finnick and I smile at the moment he has brought me too. He shrugs his shoulders, silently answering my thanking towards him bringing us to this moment- together. I turn back to Finn and Willow as they sit down in the seats that Leevy offers them too. They go through the same kind of questions as what Finnick and I answered whilst I was carrying Finn so many years ago it seems- especially being in this moment from the future. When I think Finn and Willow are almost up to the ultrasound, I assume would be approaching soon, Leevy asks,_

 _"_ _So, Willow… Are you and Finn wanting to find out the gender of the baby today?"_

 _Willow nods her head straight away, vigorously._

 _"_ _As you can see, Willow wants to wait until it's born." Finn jokes._

 _Leevy and Finn laugh as Willow gives Finn a glare before leaning her head on his shoulder._

 _"_ _It's definitely going to be fun comparing your reactions to the gender to when Katniss and Peeta found out about your brother." Leevy chuckles._

 _Brother. Brother? Only brother not brothers? Does that mean…?_

 _"_ _You are going to have a picture in your letter box tomorrow from Katniss and Peeta. Make sure you call them straight away, they would want to know you got it."_

 _I let my mouth drop as I find out Katniss is carrying another child. Finnick's face turns into a wide grin and then we turn back to Finn, Willow and Leevy who have finished whatever conversation was going on, leading to Leevy standing from her chair. Leevy walks towards us and I step out of the way and I see an ultrasound machine and bed behind where we were previously standing._

 _Finn helps Willow onto the bed and she lays down, pulling up her shirt to expose her protruding stomach. Leevy starts talking about the mandatory things about the ultrasound and she brings over the machine and a stool. She spreads the gel onto Willow's stomach and she takes a seat on the stool and then brings the machine right to her side. She pulls the wand out and she presses it onto her stomach. She presses a button on the screen and after a few minutes, my future grandchild lights up the screen. It's nothing like the grainy black and white ultrasound picture that everyone gets these days. This picture is detailed and clear. You can easily see all of the developing bones, layers of skin and the dark outlines of the organs and facial features. It's incredible._

 _"_ _So, you ready to find out what you are having?"_

 _Willow and Finn nod, Willow's eyes becoming teary as she looks at her and Finn's baby on the screen in front of us all. Finn brushes his hand over her hair, his green eyes glassed over with tears of happiness. Leevy's lips curl she says,_

 _"_ _Congratulations, you're expecting a baby girl."_

 _Willow and Finn both smile instantly and they let they let out a laugh and Willow grabs a tighter hold on Finn's arm._

 _"_ _We're having a baby girl. A little girl." She whispers._

 _Finn smiles, lets out a sigh and leans down and presses a kiss to her fore head._

 _"_ _A little girl." Finn breathes._

 _Leevy announces that she is going to let them have some time to themselves. Just as she goes to put it on record, she stops herself. She turns to look at Finn and she gives off a smile._

 _"_ _I don't usually do this, but do you want to perform the ultrasound so it's all working at your touch?"_

 _Finn's eyes go wide and he looks nervously towards Leevy and then to Willow._

 _"_ _Are you sure that's allowed?"_

 _"_ _It's not, but I trust you. And I bet you want to see it the real thing than just a recorded video."_

 _"_ _Do you want to?"_

 _Finn shakes his head to get out of whatever world he was in and then he nods and mumbles,_

 _"_ _Yeah."_

 _Leevy starts showing Finn what to do with is pretty straight forward before she helps Finn do it by himself. His eyes light up as he does it and Leevy directs him, Willow smiling and grabbing his hand as watching him guide the wand around so she can see their child right in the moment. Finn soon gets the hang of it and then Leevy steps back before announcing that she will leave them to their moment before exiting. Finn keeps moving the wand around and they talk softly to each other, smiling and laughing, discussing their baby girl. Just as Willow and Finn start to joke around, she kicks and her tiny feet jump up into Willow's skin. Finn puts down wand and he traces his fingers over the tiny foot jumping up from Willow's stomach. Finn starts to sniffle as his large fingers trace around the foot of their child._

 _"_ _Finn, don't cry." Willow says, brushing her hand through his hair._

 _"_ _It's just… Whenever she kicks or moves, it makes me feel so happy because it took so long to get her. And now we have her, she is this the most amazing thing ever."_

 _"_ _Don't make me cry you bastard." Willow says, smiling with tears back in her eyes._

 _Finn and Willow both start laughing with tears escaping their eyes. Finn leans up to Willow and they start to kiss passionately._

 _"_ _I love you so much, Willow." Finn says when they break apart._

 _"_ _I love you too, Finn."_

 _Finnick moves beside me, standing in front of me blocking my view of them. I hear Leevy enter the room again, but Finnick stay within my view of anything else._

 _"_ _That's all we have time for." Finnick explains._

 _"_ _What?" I whine._

 _"_ _Yeah. Come on, we can talk about it when we get home. Okay?"_

 _I nod and then Finnick grabs my hand, our current world around us evaporates into nothing and then I realise that we are back at home in our living room. Finnick sits right beside me, his arm wrapped around my shoulders. We stay silent for a few minutes, just enjoying the company of each other for the rest of the time that we have left before I wake up._

 _"_ _We're going to have a granddaughter." I sigh._

 _"_ _I know."_

 _"_ _What will be her name?"_

 _"_ _That's for me to know and for you to find out."_

 _I let out a sigh and nestle my head in the crook of Finnick's neck._

 _"_ _Will she be the only one?"_

 _"_ _Maybe."_

 _"_ _So, the technology becomes better I see."_

 _"_ _Yes. It does."_

 _"_ _That picture was so clear. So beautiful. She looked so perfect."_

 _"_ _I know. And she becomes a beautiful girl too."_

 _"_ _Finn said, 'it took so long to get her', what did he mean? Couldn't they conceive?"_

 _"_ _No. It took them three years to land pregnant. No one knew why it took them so long, but it did. They were married four years when they finally laid pregnant, they were getting so frustrated at that point. They were blaming it on themselves, they both were drifting. The day that Finn was going to go and move back in with you, that same day she finds out that she's pregnant. It's a story that you will hear a few times, but it's one that makes you happy."_

 _I smile as Finnick says the word happy._

 _We sit a bit longer before Finnick stands and takes me hand. He lifts me up and then he starts walking out of the lounge room, leading me behind him. We walk up the stairs and he leads us into Finn's room. Finn lays asleep in his bed, his little face turned towards us. Finnick kneels down by Finn's bed, letting his hand glide through Finn's hair. He smiles, leans down and presses brings his lips to Finn's fore head before giving it a kiss._

 _"_ _He's such a beautiful boy." He murmurs._

 _"_ _I know."_

 _When Finnick pulls back, I sit down behind him wrapping my arms around him from behind, my hands laying upon his chest. My head falls into the crevice of his shoulder and his neck._

 _"_ _I don't want to wake up." I say._

 _"_ _I know you don't, but you have to eventually."_

 _"_ _But, I wake up and I don't know when the next time I'll see you is."_

 _"_ _It's inevitable, yet you will see me again."_

 _Finnick pivots around so he is facing me and he cups my face between his hands, looking deeply into my eyes._

 _"_ _I know that you don't want it to be this way, but sadly it is. I know it's been a long time since I was really here, but you have to think about all of the things that have now. All the people, all the things, you understand what I mean, even though I am not making that much sense." Finnick chuckles at the end of his statement._

 _"_ _Yeah, I know exactly what you mean, Finnick." I breathe, bringing my hands to his arms and holding them._

 _Finnick leans in and presses his lips to mine and kisses me deeply. My hands fall back from his arms and then come down to his shirt, balling the shirt within my fists. When our lips break, he presses kisses to my whole face before sucking on one spot on my neck. He pulls back, his lips swollen and red and he stands up._

 _Pulling me up with him, he gives Finn another kiss and then he walks us out of the room. He walks down the hall to my room and he sets me on my- our- bed. We both lay down together and we get under the covers, our bodies pressing up against each other. I lay my head on his shoulder and I sigh as I let my body relax into his._

 _"_ _I love you, Finnick."_

 _"_ _I love you too, Annie. You are the most amazing thing in my life as well as Finn. You guys are the best thing I could have ever wished for."_

 _As I feel myself drifting into sleep, I whisper,_

 _"_ _Until next time?"_

 _Finnick's fingers glide through my hair and then he chuckles before answering,_

 _"_ _Yes. Until next time, my beautiful."_

 _Next thing I know, my eyes are drooping and I've falling into slumber._

#

As soon as I awaken from my dream with Finnick, I jump from my bed and go into ensuite, looking at my reflection. I look around my face and neck, trying to find something that mark's Finnick's visit. I begin to lose hope at Finnick leaving his mark on me, when I pull across the shoulder of my nightshirt. A little purple and red bruise is present on my shoulder, a love bite as Finnick used to call them. This evidence of his visit makes it seem like more than just a dream, but more reality- yet it wasn't. I would have thought I'd be impossible for Finnick to leave a mark on me, but obviously not. And god I am happy that he can leave his mark on me. This was all just the Lord doing his job by making my Finnick come back to see me again. I smile and bite my bottom lip into my teeth, letting my fingers trace over the love bite. I let out a gasp as I remember how his lips made such a mark and it makes me chuckle. I head to the shower, adjusting the water before stripping off and emerging myself within the water.

I can still feel Finnick's hands, lips, scent on my body even though my body is all cleaned and washed. I dress in an old baggy button-down shirt of Finnick's, leggings and some socks before throwing my hair up in a bun. I check in on Finn to see him still deep sleep before I jog down the stairs and swiftly walking into the kitchen. Wendy stands filling the kettle with water before putting it in the kettle dock. She spots me as I sit on one of the chairs that is lined up by the bench.

"Good morning, Annie." Wendy greets.

"Morning."

I let my fingers drift to under my shirt to my shoulder, my fingers brushing against Finnick's love bite.

"Want some coffee?" Wendy asks, going to the cupboard containing the mugs and pulling one out for herself.

"Yes, thanks. Coffee sounds great." I mumble.

Wendy brings the other mug to the bench and then fills the cups with the right amount of coffee powder and sugar granules.

"You seem happy this morning. Or in your own perfect world." Wendy comments, using 'perfect world' as nothing offensive.

"I am."

"Would you care to elaborate?"

I smile and bring my hands together on the bench, looking up to Wendy.

"Finnick came again last night."

When I first state this, Wendy looks at me confused before she realises what I mean and then a smile comes across her face.

"Right." She says, smiling and pouring the now boiling water into our cups.

"It was amazing. It was so great to see him again. I know it's only a dream, but… It felt so real." My fingers graze my new love bite as these words pass my lips.

"I know it does."

"I wish I was allowed to tell you what I saw and what things he told me, but he can't come if I say anything about what I saw."

"I know."

Wendy passes m my black coffee and I take a sip. I rise from my seat and walk out of the kitchen, through the open double door leading out to the patio. I sit out on the outdoor table and I bring my legs to my chest, sipping my coffee and balancing it on my knees when I stop drinking. I let my eyes drift to the ocean which looks magnificent.

It's a beautiful deep sapphire blue, the sand a dark grey in the early morning. The sun is shining through the house, lighting up the world in such a beautiful and delicate way. The sound of the waves lapping over the sand and clashing back with each other is the only thing I can hear, besides the squawks of the seagulls and faint sound of the dolphins swimming happily in the beautiful early morning. My eyes glaze over to the hill where Finnick's body lays. The wind blows the beautiful long grass in different directions. Birds happily circle around the hill before diving down to the ocean to collect fish for their breakfast. I smile as I picture my beautiful Finnick stand atop of the hill, waving his hand for me to beacon me to join him. I slowly see him fading away and then I let out a happy sigh before bringing my cup to my lips and taking a sip, closing my eyes and feeling the beautiful sea breeze upon my face.

I hear the chair on the other side of the table being dragged out and my eyes open and Wendy takes a seat, looking out to the sapphire sea, dark sand and light blue sky. A few moments pass and then I ask,

"Are you working today?"

She looks to me and takes a sip of her coffee before placing it on the table and running her fingers over the rip.

"No. Not for the next few days. They have a school from the Capitol that have been training students who want to become nurses and doctors these next few days. They don't need me there until they are gone." Wendy explains.

"Oh, alright."

"I heard they were having cheap train tickets this week. Maybe we could take Finn for a fun day out in another district." Wendy suggests.

"Maybe."

"We could go visit Beetee. It's been a few months since we last saw him."

"Yeah. Or Cressida. Apparently she is in 6 now, filming a show for Plutarch."

"We've been forgetting our family." Wendy points out.

"All those in 12." She adds.

"Jo, Katniss, Peeta, Willow… Willow. Katniss!" I exclaim.

I jump up from my seat, placing my cup on the table before running into the house and to the front door. Unlocking the door, running down the front porch to the letter box. I gather the letters in my hands and I start sorting through them until I come across the handwritten letter with handwriting ever so familiar. I shut the letter box, walking back inside, closing the door before throwing the other letters on the dining room table. I head back out to the patio and sit back in my chair.

"What was that all about?" Wendy asks, taking a sip of her coffee.

I rip open the envelope and pull out the letter. I unfold the pages and then a photo falls onto the table. I let the letter slip from my fingers and I pick the photo up. The grainy black and white picture that contains the Mellark's fourth child, another little boy that I only currently know about. I smile at the picture before pass it over to Wendy. I hear her gasp and then pick up the letter and read along to Peeta's handwriting.

 _"_ _Dear Annie, Wendy and Little Finn,_

 _Katniss and I are pleased to announce that we're pregnant with our second/fourth child. We have the privilege of Katniss's doctor/midwife being an old friend from the Seam- Leevy Hudson._

 _Katniss is currently coping our pregnancy, but when she first found out, she was terrified. She was consistent in thinking that the baby was going to end up like Hunter and Ash. She didn't want the baby in the first place, it was an accident and she hated the idea of being pregnant again. After many arguments and tears, she finally was able to think of the baby and be happy. She has a feeling it's a boy, but I feel it's another girl._

 _Katniss is becoming happier as the baby grows inside her womb. She got nervous when her baby bump first came up, but then I had to assure her that everything would be okay. When we got the ultrasound, she cried in joy as she watched our baby wriggle around for the first time. She was even happier when Leevy confirmed that the baby was healthy, but I think we all were. At the moment, Katniss is happy and I am overjoyed to be adding another member to our family, in which we hope will be with us for the rest of our lives._

 _Willow is excited for the arrival of her new baby brother or sister. In the beginning when we first told her, she was so angry. She thought that we were replacing Hunter and Ash, since she was so attached to Ash and it was only months earlier that Ash died in our arms. I had only just Haymitch to get to her to warm up to the idea of having another baby, then Katniss yelled at Willow and ran out. It was a long story and in the end, Katniss came back and Willow warmed up to the idea of another baby brother or sister._

 _If Jo and Gale had notified you already, but they are expecting a little girl. Jo is excited to have a girl because she wants to have her girl grow up with the spiritual, mystical side of the world, because Jo apparently grew up with that because her mother was into all of that. So, Jo is hoping that letting her daughter grow up with the same things that she did because of her mother, she is hoping that it'll give her a better connection with her mother, even though she isn't there. They are trying all they can to stay healthy so that this child doesn't have the same things that happened last time to now happen with their baby girl. Jason seems to be excited and he is taking in more of his father's nature and his mother's newly profound way of life._

 _Sky had an incident that lead her mental health to come back as something dangerous to herself, ending up in hospital with lots of broken bones. Though Sky is finally out of hospital with a medical support team within the Abernathy's home, she is still a few months from being fully recovered. Haymitch and Effie have never been so distraught, yet we all know the reasons why and it's not something to discuss within a letter. Harrison was going to be moved to 10 for his parent's job, but since Sky's accident they have allowed him to stay behind with the Abernathy's for the rest of Sky's recovery time. This has made Sky happy that Harrison has been able to be by her side whilst she recovers from the incident. Sky will be in this position for a long time yet, but we are all helping her to have the best recovery time that she can, as we all do._

 _I hope that you guys have been well and are living happily on the beautiful beaches of 4. Katniss and I may be paying you a visit soon, but it will most likely be when I have got time off from the Bakery. We miss you guys being all the way in another District, but it's always a lovely visit in the sunshine and with the sandy shores leading to the water._

 _Anyways, we love you all so much and we miss you all the time. We hope to catch up with you soon enough,_

 _Peeta, Katniss and Willow."_

I finish reading the letter and I fold the few pages back together before looking up to Wendy. She has a stunned expression upon her face and she is staring out into space. She blinks a couple of times, looks down to the picture in her hands and then she looks back up to me. I cannot tell how she took this letter, all I know now is that she is- expressionless. She opens her mouth as she goes to say something, but she ends up smiling instead. Her eyes stay locked with mine and she shakes her head and opens her mouth and says,

"I think I know where we are going to be travelling too."

I smile and then Wendy continues,

"We're going back to 12."

 **Author's Note-**

 **I know, I know! I'm sorry. I haven't been able to write properly and I have been truly sorry. I got a review yesterday which got me into writing the chapter that I already had written on paper. So, I wrote down what I thought was enough for a chapter and yeah. The next chapter will be a continuation of this chapter, which I don't know where I'll start it from. Maybe when they are on the train to 12 or something, I'm not quite sure yet. I'll start on it later on.**

 **I'm sorry if the chapter isn't so great or as long, but I've been struggling. So I hope Finnick coming back will be a thing to make up for it. I'm not sure if it flows, I was writing from about three different places.**

 **Please review and I will update as soon as I have another chapter done.**

 **everlark4ever75 xox**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26-**

 **Annie's POV**

As soon as Wendy said '12', I jumped up and went into the house and got on the phone immediately, ordering tickets for us to travel to 12. When Finn woke up, stumbling outside to Wendy whilst I was on the phone, Wendy told him that we would be travelling to 12 to see everyone again. He got excited and ran inside to ask me if it was true, I said 'yes' and he went running upstairs to start packing. With the tickets ordered and with everything packed, all of us fed and ready, we headed down to the train station to catch the train to 12. We got on and we settled into our compartment before getting even more excited for our trip to 12.

* * *

When Finn is colouring pictures that Peeta also sent with the letter, Wendy and I sit on the other side of the room and I think back to the letter and how Wendy didn't react to Katniss being pregnant with her fourth child at only the age of almost twenty-one. I don't think I should ask just encase of what it could start, but I have to know.

"Wendy, why didn't you react to Katniss being pregnant again? Every other time you have, why not now?"

She takes a deep breath and brings her hand to her face, pinching her thumb and fore finger on the bridge of her nose.

"I did."

My brows knit together in confusion, wondering what she could possibly mean. I look at her sidewards so when she releases her thumb and finger from her nose, she realises that I want more of an explanation.

"As Katniss's mother, of course I am going to react. This is Katniss's fourth child when she is only almost twenty-one. I'm scared for her, yet angry at her as well."

"Please this all clearer to me, Wendy."

"From a doctor's point of view, it's dangerous. From a mother's perspective, I'm disappointed in her. And also Peeta." Wendy states.

"I know you are, but it was an accident. Peeta clarified that in the letter. I doubt that Katniss was going to be the one to say yes to more children and especially now, same with Peeta. It's only been over a year since Hunter and Ash were born and then their deaths as well. I know Katniss didn't want children after that, I don't think anyone would. But, it happened. They obviously weren't as cautious as they have been and it happened. I know Peeta wouldn't have wanted Katniss to kill the baby, why would they kill another child of theirs- not that Hunter's and Ash's deaths were theirs in the first place, but… I know that they wouldn't be responsible for another one. Do you see where I am coming from?"

Wendy rises to her feet and she starts to pace around the room, her hands wringing together in front of her. Her face shows concern, disappointment and worry towards the topic and I know it's not the end of it.

"Katniss is twenty. Twenty! That's…"

"I know, Wendy. But don't blame them! They finally get to live."

"They have been able to live their whole lives…"

"No! You don't understand what they have been through, Wendy."

"No, I don't! So why don't you tell me what makes this appropriate for a couple of young adults to be having their fourth child?!"

I get up from my chair and I grab Wendy's arms and I lead her to one of the beds and sit her down. I sit down beside her and I take her hands in mine, looking into her eyes which show anger and sadness- tears being that sadness sign.

"The Games were horrific. Everyone is aware of that, expect maybe all the people that died trying to keep the Games going. They make you grow up. I'm twenty-six, but from the Games I am in my thirties mentally. Katniss and Peeta are in their early twenties, mentally they are in their late twenties, possibly early thirties. It's a something odd to try and process when you haven't been through what we have, but it's only the truth. Take Haymitch for example. He's about what… forty-four. Truly his mind is about fifty, but Effie and Sky are helping him stay young. We all have our things which help keep us at the same age we are or maybe feel a little older. I had Finnick, but now that he is gone… I still have Finn. Katniss and Peeta have their children, deceased or not, they are what is keeping them sane, if you get what I mean. You can't possibly not know where I am coming from anymore. I've said it pretty clearly, and on multiple occasions."

I can feel Wendy's hands shaking within my own, her facial expressions have softened and I realise she is finally taking in what I am saying. So, I think I should base it more around her so she understands and the things get branded to her mind. So I continue,

"Think about it this way, Katniss is giving you more family. You may have lost Robert and Prim, but you still have Katniss and she is giving you grandchildren that you can love and call your family. I only have Finn."

I look over to where Finn is, playing with his pencils and making pictures in the patterns Peeta made for him. He looks so happy. So innocent. He is the most perfect thing ever, even if sometimes he is a little pain sometimes, I love him so much. I take a deep breath, looking back to Wendy before continuing,

"Finn is all I have and all I will ever have that is mine. He is my family. He is all that I love in the world, just like Finnick. Finnick is my one true love and I couldn't go and get someone to replace him. That's why I get so happy when he visits me in my dreams, it makes me so happy and makes me feel like I still have him- even if he is gone. You have Haymitch, he's your brother. I don't have Ella anymore. I don't have Ryan either. My siblings are gone. I have no one, other than Finn. Finn is my everything. I know that everyone that loves me such as everyone in 12, but they aren't my real family. We may call ourselves family, but we aren't family… really. You have family, don't let me make you regret thinking like this by not approving of you getting another member of your family, don't you even dare."

I feel tears pricking my eyes, except one escapes, falling onto my cheek. Wendy on the other hand as tears falling down both her cheeks. She lifts her hands from mine, bringing them to her face and wiping away the tears before letting out a sob.

"Oh, Annie… I'm sorry. I forgot how I could be so selfish sometimes." Wendy says, opening her arms for me.

I fall into her arms, that's when I let out a strangled sob which leads to tears pouring from behind my eyelids. Wendy's hands run up and down my back whilst she still holds a tight grip on me. I get confused when I feel another pair of hands on my leg. I pull back from Wendy, looking down seeing my son looking worriedly up to me.

"Mummy? Why you sad? Why you crying?"

I lean down, picking him up into my arms and I hold him against my chest. One of my hands holds his back against me and my other cradling his head in my neck, sobbing into his hair.

"Mummy?"

I sniffle and I whisper into my son's ear,

"You are the only thing that I love as much as I love your father. Since he isn't with us, you are my only family. You are my everything, Finn."

"You my evything, Mummy." Finn says.

Tears slide down my cheeks and into Finn's hair and I murmur,

"I love you, Finn."

"Love you too, Mummy."

Wendy's arms encircle us and we just sit in a puddle of crying messes.

* * *

When the conductor announces that we are docked in 12 and to gather our belongings and to exit the train, we collect our belongings and exit just as he tells us. When we are officially standing back in 12, we don't look like we were crying for a while, we look normal and happy to be back in 12- which we are. Finn is jumping around and ready to run off and find something to go and climb, but I grab hold of one of his hands, putting his small bag containing his favourite toy on his back. Wendy, Finn and I set off walking to the Victors' Village which is a good half an hour walk from the train station.

The sun is shining down on us, the clouds seem to float and disappear into nothing, and the flowers are blossoming in front of houses and shops. The white dress I wear floats along with the clouds at the touch of the wind hitting our bodies as we walk. Charming old men walk down the streets with a hat on their head, tipping it to us with a- 'Top of the morning to you' or 'Good afternoon young ladies and young laddy'. Young families walk with their children to the fountain, splashing around the water in a beautiful springtime day. Children run freely, chasing after their friends or siblings with huge smiles on their faces. People exit and enter stores, blooming faces as they exit with goodies in their hands. I spot the Bakery and I turn our direction into the beautifully designed bakery with the most mouth-watering smells. Sweet glazed desserts, freshly baked bread, cinnamon and dill… these smells get better as I push the door open and enter the beautiful bakery.

A line of people keep us from walking straight to the counter. I set my suitcase down on the ground, kneeing down next to Finn.

"Do you remember this place, Finn?" I ask.

He shakes his head and then starts looking around, scoping the place trying to analyse the place he is standing in.

"I'm sure you do, you've just forgotten. It's Uncle Peeta's Bakery."

"Uncle Peeta! Where's Uncle Peeta?!" Finn says rushed.

"I don't know if he is working today, but we will still buy some desserts."

"Yummy!" Finn says, clapping his hands.

I chuckle before standing back up, moving further in the line.

In a few minutes, we are standing at the counter and no one is standing there. Wendy and I look to each other before we hear someone walking towards us. A lady being a healthily plump size, dark brown hair that's thrown up in a bun, friendly dark brown eyes and tanned skin approaches the counter in front of us.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Andrew must have gone on his break and forgot to tell someone again." She announces with a chuckle and a smile.

"That's alright." I smile.

"So, what could I help you with today?"

"Just a couple of desserts, thank you." I say.

"Well, step over here and see what dessert you desire." The lady says with another chuckle, stepping to the dessert shelves.

I direct Finn to the shelves and he starts hungrily looking at them and pointing out to all of them.

"I want them all, Mummy! They look yummy!"

I smile and shake my head.

"You only get one, Finny."

"But, Mummy?"

"One, Finny." I say leaning down and kissing his head.

I pick an apricot Danish, Wendy chooses a fruit tartlet and Finn gets a matchstick- two pieces of pastry with cream and a bit of jam in between.

"Now, the boss always has a policy of children getting free things, so that you will only be paying for the Danish and fruit tartlet." The woman says.

"Really?"

"Yes. He is a big lover of children."

"I should have known Peeta would be like that." I state.

"You know, Mr Mellark?"

"Yes. I'm Katniss's mother." Wendy says.

Her eyes widen and she smiles.

"Really? Wow! Katniss is the most amazing person."

"She is." Wendy breathes.

"I'm Mandy, by the way." She says, holding out her hand to me.

I shake her hand, announcing my name and she shakes Wendy's hand too.

"So, wouldn't be Annie Odair would you?"

I nod my head and pick up Finn from the floor.

"And this is Finn Odair, visiting from 4."

"Hello, Finn."

"Hello!" Finn says.

Mandy chuckles and then she passes Finn his matchstick.

"Peeta and Katniss speak amazing things about you, I'm sure they wouldn't want you spending your money."

"No, it's fine…"

"I insist." Mandy says with a smile, passing Wendy and I our desserts when I have put Finn back on the ground.

"Well, thank you."

"No problem. Look, my husband and I are actually going over to their house for dinner. So I guess we will meet again soon, won't we?"

"I guess we will." Wendy says, a smile on her face.

"See you later on then." Mandy says.

"Bye."

We all turn around and exit the bakery with a smile, just like everyone else in 12.

* * *

We continue walking to the Victors' Village and walking right into it when we get to the gates. It looks quiet in the beautiful afternoon, but it makes it the best time to go and surprise everyone with our return to 12. We walk up to the Mellark's first, mostly because it's the closest and I can tell Wendy is really wanting to see Katniss after our talk on the train. I let her go up to the door first, she turns back to me and I nod before she raises her hand and knocks on the door. We stand for a few moments and then I hear the door open and there stands Katniss, looking radiant as ever. She wears her hair half up and her brown curls falling past her shoulders. A long-sleeved white shirt that shows off her small baby bump and full-length black leggings cover her body. Katniss's eyes grow wide and she gives off a huge smile, diving to huge her mother. I hear them murmur a few things and then she lets go and comes and hugs me.

"I missed you, Annie! So much." She whispers.

"I missed you too, Katniss." I answer.

She pulls back, holding me at arms-length and keeps her wide eyes trained on mine.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"Your mother has a week off from work and we got Peeta's letter, so we got on the train this morning and here we are now." I inform her.

She shakes her head and smiles before pulling me back in for a hug.

"I just can't believe you are all here."

She pulls back, kneeling down to Finn and hugs him too, then I hear Peeta's voice.

"Katniss? Who's at the door?"

She looks up at me and she smiles and calls back to Peeta,

"No one."

She looks back to Finn and she says,

"Follow me. I want you to scare Uncle Peeta."

She gets up, taking a hold of his little hand before walking into the house, Wendy and I just follow behind them. She stops at the edge of the kitchen before leaning down to Finn again. She whispers something in his ear and then she stands up straight and then she walks out into the kitchen.

"So, if someone wasn't at the door, who knocked?" Peeta questions, rattling around in the kitchen.

"Must have just been a door knocker. You know how the kids in town like coming into the Village and just knocking and running."

As Katniss says this, Finn runs in from the corner into the kitchen.

"I think Mandy had some children do that." Peeta answers.

"Maybe they are coming to the Village now." Katniss states.

"Maybe they are."

A few seconds pass and then I hear Finn go,

"RAHHH!"

I hear something clang and then Peeta saying,

"Finn! What are you doing…?"

"Hello, Uncle Peeta!" Finn says excitedly.

I grab Wendy's hand and then I pull us towards the kitchen's opening. I see Peeta standing in the kitchen holding Finn in his arms, white shirt covered with flour and his blonde hair all messy and his eyes flicking to me and Wendy.

"Surprise!" I say softly.

"Wendy! Annie!" Peeta says, walking out from the kitchen bench and heading towards us.

He puts Finn on the floor and walks towards me and wraps his arms around me. He lets go and heads over to Wendy, hugging her before just standing in front of us.

"So, you were the door knockers." Peeta says.

"Yeah, we are." I state with a giggle.

"So, you did get my letter?" Peeta asks.

"Yeah, this morning actually. As soon as we read it, we just decided to come over here. To see everyone again because Wendy has a week off from work."

Peeta sighs and picks Finn back up from the floor.

"It's great having you here. We missed you so much. Even you, Finn." Peeta says, touching his nose.

Finn squirms and laughs before pushing his hand away playfully. Katniss walks towards us from the other side of the kitchen and she takes Finn from Peeta's arms.

"How have you been, Mr Odair?" Katniss asks him.

"Good, Aunty Kaniss. We went to Uncle Peeta's bakery! It yummy!" Finn says.

Peeta turns from looking at Finn, as we all were, and he looks to me.

"You didn't pay for any of the things you got from there did you?" Peeta asks.

"No. I was willing too, but when Mandy mentioned…"

"Mandy? Why did Mandy serve you?"

"Apparently the person who was doing the serving went out on a break that he didn't account for."

"Mmhmm."

Peeta ponders for a few seconds before he continues,

"So, Mandy served you and what did she mention?"

"She mentioned that children didn't get charged and I said that it was just like you to not charge children. Then we introduced ourselves and she said to not pay because if you were to find out we were going to pay for it, you'd pay us back anyway."

"Exactly."

"You want to come and see Willow?" Katniss asks.

"Yes, I miss little Willow." Wendy says.

"She's in her room, but Peeta and I have to explain something before you go up there." Katniss informs us.

We follow Katniss into the lounge and we all sit around on the chairs. Finn sitting down with some of the toys which must be Willow's. Wendy sitting next to me and Peeta and Katniss sitting next to each other, their hands intertwined. Peeta takes a deep breath before starting off saying,

"I told you in the letter about Sky's current condition, but not explaining about how she got there."

"Okay, so are you going to tell us?" Wendy asks.

"Do you want to know?"

"Well, yes. She is my niece and I think Annie would love to know as well. Especially if it is means as to why we cannot be saying hello to Willow right now."

"Okay, but just to be clear… I'm going to tell this story in the detail that we know it in, just not as visual."

I nod my head along and Wendy does too. That's when Peeta begins to explain.

"Sky's last adoptive parents came to take her back after she escaped them a few years back now. They began to do things to her and that's when Harrison came and got Haymitch, Gale and I so we could get the bastards out of here. We all killed them, Katniss killing the worst of the bunch and Sky lost it after it was all calmed down. She jumped from the second story window in an attempt to kill herself, without knowing it. When she came too, she had no idea how she did it."

"At this time, I had found another one of their adopted children. A little girl at ten years of age named, Indigo. She was scared and harmed and didn't want to have anyone hurt her, so Katniss and I took her into our care until we found her another home and loving family. So, Indigo has living with us since Sky's accident and we have found a family in which we all think is going to be the best thing for Indigo. Mandy, who you met today is barren and cannot have children of her own. It was tearing her marriage apart which was horrible for her, especially since she and Wayne wanted kids so bad. Long story short, Mandy and Wayne are coming for dinner tonight so they can see Indigo again. And that's why you couldn't see Willow without knowing all of that since she is playing with Willow in her room."

I take a deep breath, taking in everything that Peeta just informed Wendy and I of.

"So, you have become a foster home for a child who has been in a bad place for most likely her whole life. That's such a nice and thoughtful thing to do, both of you." Wendy says.

"I felt obligated to let her stay with us until everything would be all settled and she would find a family of her own who would love and care for her." Peeta states.

"It's an amazing thing to do." I comment.

"It's the least we could do." Katniss says.

"So, now can we go and see Willow and also meet Indigo?" Wendy asks.

"Yes."

We stand and Wendy and I follow Katniss and Peeta up the stairs, Finn jumping up the stairs beside me. We walk down the corridor until we get to the last door on the right. It's shut and I can hear Willow yelling out things about monsters and another voice answering her. Katniss knocks on the door and then she steps back and I twist the doorknob. I push the door open and I see Willow jumping on her bed wearing a fairy dress. And another girl- Indigo wearing a similar dress with beautiful flowing ginger hair. Willow's eyes flicker over to me, same as Indigo's and Willow jumps off the bed and runs to me.

"Aunty Annie! Aunty Annie!" Willow squeals.

"Oh, Willow!" I sigh, bending down to grab the Mellark girl in my arms.

I hold her to my chest and I give her a kiss on the head, keeping her held to my chest.

"I missed you, Aunty Annie!" Willow squeals.

"I've missed you so much too!" I say into her hair.

I place her on the ground and then she notices Wendy and calls out to her before Wendy picks her up as well. I look back into Willow's room to see Indigo standing and watching us, taking in everyone around us. I look back to Katniss and she nods her head towards me and she moves past her mother and walks into the room, taking my hand on the way. We stand in front of Indigo and Indigo instantly starts looking worried. Katniss places her hands on Indigo's shoulders and presses a kiss to her head.

"These are our family. They aren't going to hurt you, I can promise you that." Katniss whispers to her.

Indigo nods and then she looks to me, looking me up and down taking in my appearance.

"Hello, Indigo." I say.

She looks down and Katniss grabs her hands, looking back up to me.

"Hello." She answers in a small voice.

"This is our friend from 4, Annie." Katniss starts.

Katniss looks back to where Wendy is saying hello to Willow and Finn is also saying hello to Willow.

"And her little boy, Finn. Who Willow loves and you must have heard about before." Katniss says looking at Indigo, watching her take in everyone new.

"And my mother and Willow's grandmother, Wendy." Katniss finishes up.

She nods shyly before ducking her head into Katniss's shoulder and facing away from us all.

Willow runs back to me holds onto my legs after I return back to the door where everyone else is standing.

"Mummy kept saying we were going to 4. You surprised us and came here!" Willow exclaims.

"Yes, I know. We got your Daddy's letter saying everything that has been going on here in 12. We thought I'd be best if we came and visited here instead. Save your Mummy from getting sick from being on the train."

"Mummy doesn't get sick from train!" Willow says.

"She might with the baby in her belly."

"Yes! Baby brother and sister!"

"No, Willow. It's either a brother or a sister. It's only one." Peeta tips in.

"Oh." She says, giving a little giggle at her mistake.

I run my fingers through her hair and then she looks up to me and smiling before walking over to Finn and talking to him. Katniss sets Indigo on the bed and Peeta walks in and sits with her as Katniss comes and wraps her arms around Wendy. We all follow Katniss as she walks with her mother downstairs whilst Peeta and Indigo stay in Willow's room. We get into the kitchen and Wendy sits down with her daughter before I come and sit down. I then announce that I will stick with Willow and Finn in the lounge that they are already running around in. They let me excuse myself and on my way out, I raise my eyebrows indicating that she and Katniss will have some time to talk by themselves. She smiles at me before I turn around and head into the lounge, sitting myself near where Willow and Finn have settled on an area to play in. Willow and Finn seem to be having so much fun. I can tell that Willow is extremely happy that we are here so she can play and talk with Finn again. And I know for a fact that Finn is very happy that we are here too.

After a couple of minutes, Peeta and Indigo join us, Indigo still a little weary us. Willow instantly joins Indigo in what they are playing and she gets less shy when she is playing with Willow and Finn. Peeta sits across from me, a far distance away from them so we can talk and not be eavesdropped on, not that it would happen… but so we can talk and not interrupt their games. Our hands play with separate soft toys that are laying around us, still looking at Willow, Finn and Indigo. A few seconds pass and I comment,

"Indigo and Willow seem to be really close."

Peeta sighs and I look up and see his smiling as he looks at his daughter.

"They are. They are best friends. Pretty much sisters."

"The only thing is… I don't know how Willow is going to react when Indi get adopted. She's going to be heartbroken… again." Peeta states after a few moments pass.

"Again?"

Peeta moves his glance to the small soft giraffe toy in his hands.

"After Ash. And Hunter."

I take in a deep breath, holding it as I nod in conformation that I am aware of what he is saying.

"She will still be in 12 though, won't she?"

"Yeah. But, it will still be hard after a couple of weeks of waking up and being able to have someone to play with besides Mum and Dad." Peeta states, smiling at the last words.

"I bet she will, but she will still love you just as much and still play with you anyway. I bet it'll kind of be like when you come and visit us or vice-versa after a few days being together. There is always tearful tantrums."

"Yeah."

Just then, Willow lets out a very loud laugh causing an eruption of laughter to emerge from the others, Peeta and I chuckling and smiling at how adorable it is to see our children laughing. A few ticks pass and speak again.

"Besides… by the time it's all finalised and all that, she will have a baby brother… or sister either already here or very close too." I pause at the baby brother because I forgot that they don't even know what they are having yet.

Peeta chuckles, looking over into the kitchen from where we sit in the lounge and to look at Katniss as do I.

"Yeah, she will." Peeta sighs, a big smile across his face as he dazedly stares to his pregnant wife who speaks with his mother-in-law.

"I can tell you are excited for the newest Mellark, aren't you?"

He chuckles again and nods, his gaze on Katniss.

"I had very mixed feelings in the beginning…" Peeta begins.

I narrow my eyes at him, silently asking for more of an explanation.

"When Katniss first told me she was pregnant, of course I was excited. I mean, I was getting another one of the things that I loved so much in the world. But, then I was also annoyed at myself for not being more careful. Then at that same moment, I was thinking about Hunter and Ash and all the things that happened around them." Peeta pauses, taking a deep breath before continuing.

"I was thinking about how soon it was since we lost both Hunter and Ash. I was trying to comprehend it myself when I realised that how much more Katniss would be effected by it all. She struggled with being pregnant with Willow and then even more with Hunter and Ash. I knew along with everyone how much more this pregnancy was going to be so hard for her."

I keep my eyes trained on Peeta, not saying a word. I know that he hasn't finished saying what he needed too. And as suspected, he starts speaking again.

"Did I tell you how she actually told me?"

I shake my head.

"She had been out with Haymitch for a few hours one night. I found out after that she was trying to comprehend actually being able to have the baby before telling me, yet I didn't know that. She told me she was going to see Jo and I believed her, until I went around to the Hawthorne's to give something back or whatever. I found Jo at the door and then they had no idea where Katniss was and I was beginning to think of every possibility about where she could have possibly been. I went home and waited for her to come home, not wanting to come across her in whatever way I thought I was."

"What do you mean by that?" I ask, breaking his story.

"I thought she was having an affair. That was the first thing that came into my mind and the one that stayed in there as the most prominent…"

"Oh, Peeta…" I sigh.

"I know. It was such a stupid and unlikely thing to think, but I just couldn't think anything else."

"Katniss would never do something like that to you. Everyone who has seen her look at you the way she does knows that she loves you and only you."

I look up into the kitchen and just as it may have it, Katniss sits there staring dazedly at Peeta, with nothing but love in her eyes.

"Just like she is now." I say, looking back to Peeta and cocking my head into the kitchen.

He looks up and I watch him as he smiles before I look back to Katniss. She shakes her head and looks back over to Wendy. Peeta chuckles and so do I and I watch as Katniss smirks into her hand which she brought to her face in order to hide her smile from being caught. She shakes her head again and then turns back to us and she looks straight at Peeta. They stare at each other for a few minutes before Wendy shakes her hand in front of Katniss, grabbing her attention back. Peeta and I both laugh before we turn our attention back to the conversation.

"Anyway, where was I up to with the story?" Peeta asks.

"You thought Katniss was…"

"That's right."

"So, I was contemplating that she was cheating on me as she came back. I confronted her about her lying to me about where she was and I asked her if she was cheating. And… and then she yelled out that she was pregnant again. She went up crying to the upstairs bathroom, screaming as she locked herself in. I felt terrible that I assumed the worst, but I felt that way before when it was the time after the 74th Games and the Quell, except with Gale. I always assumed the worst when it came back down to them. I thought they were having a secret relationship behind the cameras, like most people who knew about Gale thought."

"Anyways, getting back to the story… I kicked the door down and she almost cut herself with a razor. It took ages to calm her down and even longer for her to smile about the thought of having a baby. And when she did smile, it was the most beautiful smile in the world. Every smile that she has smiled as she thinks about this baby and also about good memories about Hunter and Ash and also Willow. Her smile is always different depending on what she is thinking, watching… that kind of thing. Her smile towards our children is my favourite. Not her smile towards me, towards our children."

I look down to my hands and I feel tears prick my eyes, I sniffle hoping to get rid of my tears but it just gets Peeta's attention. I bring my hand up to my face and I hold it over my mouth. I lean my elbows on my knees and I let my hand come over my eyes, masking my falling tears.

"Annie… I'm sorry. What did I say? I didn't mean to make you cry." Peeta says gently, touching my shoulder.

I shake my head and I wipe under my eyes before looking up to the ceiling, hoping the tears will roll back into their sockets. Unsuccessfully, they just roll down onto my cheeks. I just smile and close my eyes, before saying,

"It's just… that sounds like something Finnick would say. But, the funny thing is… apparently according to everyone, it must have been something that he would have kept to himself… yet it was clear as day that he loved the sight. If you get what I mean."

I cough, wiping my fingers under my eyes again before whipping them on my dress.

"Hey, Annie…" Peeta says, grabbing my attention again.

I look up to him and he has a smile on his face, before saying,

"I know exactly what you mean."

I chuckle and then shake my head as I smile.

"I just… I miss him so much. He came to me in a dream last night and it brings up the best of memories, but it makes it harder in a way… Because I don't know the next time I am going to see him."

Peeta smiles sadly before holding his arms out.

"Come here." He breathes.

I don't hesitate as I wrap my arms around Peeta. This is the closest I can get to hugging someone in this world that reminds me somewhat of Finnick. Peeta's build is similar to Finnick's but will never be like Finnick's. Finnick smells like home to me. Like the sea, his fragrant sweat and his special cologne that makes me shiver in a good way at the scent of it. Peeta smells like cinnamon, dill and bread, with the odd faint smell of soap. He runs his hand up and down my back in comforting way, whispering,

"You'll see him again soon. You just have to be patient. And next time say hello from all of us."

"I will do."

He pulls back and we look over to Finn, Willow and Indigo who are still playing together happily, smiles branded on their little faces. Peeta suddenly jumps up, stealthily going up behind Willow before lifting her up from the ground. Willow squeals as Peeta rockets her up into the air.

"Daddy, stop!" She cries out, laughing as she does.

"I want a go, Uncle Peeta!" Finn says, jumping up and down.

"Me too!" Indigo states, also jumping up and down.

Peeta puts Willow onto the ground and then lifts Finn into his arms, doing the same as he did to Willow. Finn yells things out about being a superhero holding his arms out like he is flying. He puts Finn down again and picks up Indigo, spinning her around and lifting her into the air.

* * *

After Peeta has gone through all of the giggling children, lifting them into the air a few times, Katniss and Wendy interrupt is.

"When you guys finish, we can go over and see Sky."

Willow looks up to her mother and yells,

"Aunty Ky! Uncle Haymitch! Aunty Effie!"

She runs past all of us and up stairs. We all laugh and then we start winding up everything. I get up from the ground and go over to Finn, putting his jacket on. Willow comes prancing down the stairs in a big fluffy purple jacket.

"I'm ready!" She exclaims.

"Why don't you go and help Indigo pick out a jacket too! Then we can leave."

"Okay, Mummy!"

Willow runs over and grabs Indigo's hand and jogs along up the stairs.

A few minutes later, Willow and Indigo come running down the stairs, Indigo also in a purple jacket. It's probably obvious that Willow has a love and favour for the colour purple. Katniss puts on a We all follow Willow, Indigo and Finn as they all go running out the house towards the Abernathy's home. I walk behind with Katniss as Wendy and Peeta go walking ahead to keep the little children from possibly destroying anything. And saying things to them, making them laugh.

"You want to know something funny?" Katniss says as we slowly walk behind the others.

"What?"

"I had no intentions of having little Indigo stay with us until Sky jumped off that house down there."

Katniss's finger points to one of the houses that is down the other side of the Victors' Village.

"But, having her stay with us has made me happier about having another baby. Since Willow loves having Indigo here."

"I can see how much Willow loves having Indigo around. She's constantly that little package of joy and love."

"Yeah."

"It's also nice having Indigo is around because it gives Peeta and I time together whilst Willow is still around us. It also helps Indigo become more of a child, because she deserves a childhood and Willow has definitely done that."

"She definitely has."

"You should have seen her before she officially started living with us, she was a wreck. She wouldn't let anyone around her because she thought they would hurt her. It was heartbreaking. For a mother watching another child go through such things, it's a horrible thing to have to watch. She was still calling me Mrs Mellark after being in the same house for about a week. She's so sweet and innocent and she- along with anyone else that has ever been treated that way- didn't deserve such a thing to happen to them."

"No one deserves that. But you have done an amazing thing by taking her in. You really have. She is going to be the best child coming from your house. Willow will set her straight." I state with a giggle.

"She definitely will."

"Willow takes up all of her time. She hardly comes down and asks us for help with anything. Which is good. Since now, I can rest especially with the baby coming, I don't want to put it in any danger by overworking or anything. I'm taking this pregnancy with as much precautions as I can possibly take."

"That sounds like a good idea. Even though I think this baby is going to be amazing, no matter what happens to it, which should be nothing."

"Yeah."

"Going back to the Indigo situation, how are you going to cope when she goes to her new home? We know Willow will be sad, but what about you? And Peeta?"

She stops, takes a deep breath and looks over to me.

"I will be sad. I mean, she already feels like a daughter to me, but she kind of reminds me of Prim as well. She is so innocent and she kind of acts like Prim did when Prim was her age."

"Considering that Mandy works with Peeta, Peeta will get updates on her every time Peeta walks into a room with her, which will come back to me, obviously. It will be more quiet when she leaves, but that will also be good, because by the time that she goes, the baby should almost be here. And that will be good because we can have some family time together and time to get ready for the baby. I may sound like it's going to be a relief to finally have her gone, but it won't be. I love having a pair of hands around the house that are happy to help with anything. It's a good thing. God, am I making any sense at all?" Katniss's eyebrows knit together and she holds an expression of confusion across her face.

"Yes, I know you mean. I do. It's the same with Wendy. I love having her around. She is the most amazing help, especially with Finn running around naked some days causing all kinds of havoc..."

Katniss laughs and we continue to walk towards the house.

"But, it's always kind of... reliving when she goes to work and it's just Finn and I. Because then it's just my family. Wendy feels like she is family, but Finn is really my only family. And I love when it's just him and me."

Katniss smiles and she wraps her arm through mine and she rests her head on mine.

"Family is amazing isn't it? If it's big or small, you still love them so much and the time you have with them is nothing like the time you spend with others. It may not seem so different, but it's nice just being family." Katniss mumbles.

"It is." I comment.

"I love you guys all so much, but the love I have for Finn is so much more..."

"I know. I love you too, Annie."

Willow runs up to the door and knocks on it rapidly before Peeta comes and takes her hand. He picks her up and places her on his shoulders, Willow patting his head with a huge smile on her face. Finn starts jumping up and down and then runs around in circles around Peeta with his hands extended like a bird, making references to the books I read to him. I lean into Katniss and I say,

"I've got to stop reading Finn those superhero books. Soon he's going to think he is going to be able to fly and shoot things with his laser eyes."

Katniss laughs as do I.

"I have to stop Peeta from reading Willow her fairy princess books because she is playing way too much fairy princesses and soon I think she may actually take it all seriously."

We keep laughing and we step onto the porch and I stop Finn from running with my hand, pulling him closely to me, running my fingers through his head of hair.

The door opens to the Abernathy residence and Haymitch stands before us. His hair mopping his face, grey long-sleeved shirt and dark pants, his face holding a surprised expression.

"Hell, I didn't know you guys were back in town!" He exclaims, brining his sister into a hug.

They exchange a few murmurs before they break apart and he brings me into a hug, pulling me from Katniss's embrace.

"Annie, it's great to see you."

"Same with you, Haymitch."

He pulls away, kneels down and picks up Finn.

"And look at you, Mr Odair. You have grown so much since we last saw you! You're almost a giant!"

"No!" Finn exclaims.

"Almost." He says, turning his back and walking inside.

I take it this is out queue to follow him inside, so we do.

A few moments pass, ourselves exchanging a few greeting and compliments. When Peeta places Willow back on the floor, the lights turn to her.

"Uncle Haymitch! Uncle Haymitch!" Willow exclaims.

He chuckles, along with most of us.

"Yes, pumpkin?"

"Can we please see Aunty Ky?"

He kneels down, placing Finn back on the floor and Willow comes forward.

"Beautiful manners, Willow. But, no seeing Sky until I get a kiss." Haymitch touching his cheek and turns his head so his cheek is in front of her face.

She leans over, pressing a large kiss to his cheek. Haymitch smiles and kisses Willow on the cheek too before letting her run upstairs, pulling Finn and Indigo with her. Peeta trailing behind the giggling children.

He turns and looks at us all before he stops and brings Wendy back in for another hug.

"You are getting so old." Wendy says.

"Says you." Haymitch fire back.

"You are four years older..." Wendy starts off.

"I have a teenager daughter and a crazy woman as a wife, I'm at the peak of my age right now."

"Yes well, I'm helping look after a toddler, so..."

"Okay! We get it! Stop bickering you two." I butt in.

They end up laughing and hugging again before we follow Haymitch up the stairs and into Sky's bedroom.

The sound of laughter and the sound of Effie's voice fills the otherwise silent hallway. We enter Sky's room and I am instantly bombarded by the attack of Effie's arms. We both exchange greetings and laughs, before moving along to the next person. I search for my son and I see him playing with Harrison along with Indigo and Willow, a smile on his face as he answers Harrison's questions. Now that I know where Finn is, I look over to Sky. The room contains a big medically controlled bed, heart rate machines along with other machines very softly beeping in the background of the room, bags of liquid sitting by her head and seeping into her bloodstream. Her body mostly covered by a blanket, with the exception of her leg in a cast hanging out and her arm which is in a sling and her spare hand laying on the bed. Her face is smiling, but I can see the effort behind it. Her eyes are squinted and her cheeks seem to hardly raise along with her smile. Her blonde locks are pushed to one shoulder, exposing some slight stitching on the left side of her head. I approach her and I place my hand on top of hers.

"Hey." I offer weakly.

"Hi."

"So, it's probably a stupid thing to ask how you're feeling, right?"

She smiles and chuckles.

"Yeah, a little."

I also chuckle.

"So, it feels as bad as it looks?"

She nods her head and then narrows her eyes and looks over to me.

"It may look bad and feel bad, but it's not as bad as it looks to be honest. It hurts, but probably not as much as it seems."

"You're only like that because you are strong like all of us in this dysfunctional and mostly not related family." I comment.

"I must finally fit in." She laughs.

"You've always fitted in." I brush my hand over her head as softly as I can.

"So, how have you been since the accident?"

"Fine, I guess. I've got Harrison by my side, so I'm happy." She glances over at Harrison.

"So, he was set to go to 10, right?"

"Yeah, his Dad got a job there and neither of us wanted the other to go. And now since the accident, they let him stay with us until I am walking properly again. His mother comes most weekends, but I've learnt to take every special moment we have together to make it count."

"It's moments like that which stay with you forever. Believe me, pretty much every moment I spend with Finnick is branded in my mind because every moment we had could have been our last, considering that the Games were a part of our lives."

I bet you have the best memories of him."

"Yeah, you have no idea." I breathe.

 _My mind flutters to the first time Finnick and I first recognised each other's being. It was the day of my Reaping. My opponent from 4 was Terence. Tall, eighteen year old with dark brown hair and dark brown eyes, built like a thirteen year old boy. Our mentors were Finnick –obviously-, Mags, and others that didn't teach me much, they just cared about the fame that was all over Finnick. We sit on the train which is on it's way to the Capitol where we will spend the rest of our days free. Terence sits on the chair next to me whilst Finnick, Mags and our other mentors. Mags talks very softly giving us all tips and telling us things that will help us in the arena. As a sixteen year old girl I am scared and worried about the things that I am going to have to face and do in the arena to possibly survive._

 _What I can't get out of my line of vision is the gaze that Mr Finnick Odair is giving me. His eyes are narrowed, looking over my body, trying to figure me out. His gaze is almost unnerving, making me worry what he could be possibly thinking and the things I must be giving out to him. Finnick Odair is the sex icon of Panem and it's no surprise why. He has the most amazing figure, his tanned skin from being in the sun from 4 for hours on end, his bronze locks blinding people's line of vision when the sun shines through it, those eyes a piercing green like the shade of the sea in the light. He is a magnificent being to the eye, but I can't help but wonder how the Capitol must use him for his looks._

 _I bet people see him for his looks and not what could possibly be behind all of those magnificent looks. I can't imagine how it must be for Finnick. All those things which he must have to do for the horrible president that people somehow praise when most of us know the horrible things he does to people and their families. I feel sorry for Finnick, I can only guess the horrible things that he has had to do for President Snow. I bet there is someone so much different behind those sea-green eyes. But, I am not going to be able to find out who, I'm being shipped off to a game where twenty-four children are thrown into an arena to kill each other. I can tell I am going to be one of those twenty-three._

 _My eyes flicker down to my dress. I straighten out the skirt of my yellow flowing dress, letting my eyes flutter up to Finnick. His eyes lock with mine and we stare at each other. I can't help but feel butterflies flying wildly around in my stomach. My tongue flicks out, wetting my lip and my teeth catch my bottom lip self-consciously. He shifts in his seat, our gaze breaking as his eyes flicker down for the slightest second before they look back up. The side of his lip curls, giving me the most subtle smirk I thought possible. I bite my lip harder from smiling like an idiot. I break the gaze as I feel that I am going to burst from the feelings I am getting for Mr Odair. I close my eyes, his smirk branding into my mind and I open my eyes again, taking a deep breath. I look over to the other mentors and I try and not look back to Finnick who is still staring at me. Maybe there is something different about him._

"What moment are you thinking about now? Annie?"

Sky's voice pulls me from my thoughts. I blink, and look back to Sky who has a smile on her face as she looks at me.

"You're smiling like an idiot. Come on, tell me. What moment is going through your head?"

I look down at the floor, my hands wring together as I watch them.

"Just thinking about the first time we actually make contact with each other. It was on the train to the Capitol for my Games. Finnick was one of my mentors and I just couldn't help by feel sorry for him and wonder what things President Snow was making him do. We made eye contact and it was love at first sight. I believe for both of us. He kept me alive in the Games, so I assume that was a sign."

Sky smiles at me, shakes her head and mumbles something under her breath which she won't repeat. We end up staying for a while after that. We continue talking and floating around between the people, finding out all kinds of things. Those happening in these moments now and those which happened decades ago. Katniss and Peeta announce that they should be leaving because they have to get ready for Mandy and Wayne's visit. Which also lead to us announcing our departure as we still had another family to visit within the Victors' Village. We leave with the promise of coming back tomorrow and part from Katniss, Peeta, Willow and Indigo as we cross across the Victors' Village. They say that we are welcome to come around for dinner if we want. We gladly accept it as something we will keep in mind. And with that, we are standing in front of the Hawthorne's front door.

* * *

We knock and we wait for an answer from one of the Hawthorne's. I hear some clutter from inside and then the yell of Johanna.

"You get it! It's not my turn!"

"Um, no. It's your turn. And I am making you dinner and keeping an eye on Jason."

"Excuse you, Jason is right in front of me!"

"I am, Daddy!" A small squeak says.

"See!"

"Just shut up, get off your fat arse and answer the door!"  
"Excuse you!"

"You're excused. Go open the door!"

"No!"

"I am carrying your child. Give me a break!"

"Being pregnant doesn't make you incapable of doing something. Exercise will do you good."

Next is a chain of mumbles swear words, which I cover Finn's ears from hearing.

The next thing we know, the door swings open and a grumpy standing Johanna stands before us. Looking as radiant as ever with her prominent stomach. Her knitted eyebrows raise when she realises who it is and she brings me into a huge hug. She pulls back after a while and she grabs my arms, as I do the same with hers.

"What are you doing here?" She says as a whisper, saying it loudly.

"Wendy got a few days off from work. So we got on a train and came over."

"Look at you guys, you are looking amazing!"

"Right back at you!"

She moves one of her hands to her stomach and she smiles. Just over five months now. We've got a little girl!"

"I know! Congratulations!"  
"Thanks."

She brings Wendy in for a hug and picks up Finn before we head back inside.

We walk into the kitchen and I see Gale standing over the countertop, cutting vegetables I assume. He looks up at the sound of Jo clearing her throat. His eyes grow wide and he walks swiftly over to us, bringing Wendy into a hug.

"Before you ask, I got the week of so we came here to 12." Wendy says.

"Right." Gale says, a chuckle escaping his lips.

He brings me into a hug and then he takes Finn from Jo's arms as Jason comes running in.

"Mummy! Mummy!" He exclaims, running into Jo's legs.

"You remember these guys..." Jo says to Jason.

"Yes! Aunty Annie and Wendy! And Finny!"

When I hear Finny fall from Jason's mouth, I look over to Jo. Her eyes narrow at me.

"It was his idea to say 'Finny'. It just stuck."

I nod my head and smile.

"All good."

I bend down, picking Jason up into my arms, kissing his fore head. I begin to make small talk with him whilst Wendy and Finn talk with Jo and Gale.

"Are you excited about your new brother or sister?" I ask him.

"Yes! Very excited! Baby play with!" He exclaims, giggling.

"I bet you are."

I continue to make small talk with Jason until Gale asks if we want to join them for dinner. We accept and say that we will head back to the Mellark's after dinner, as they wanted.

* * *

Gale cooks rabbit with potatoes and mushroom sauce and it tasted amazing. Finn loved the mushroom sauce, he asked for a bowl of it, making us all laugh. He makes me smile so hard when he says something so adorable and ridiculous because it reminds me so much of Finnick. I've gotten used to him saying things like that. I know it's going to be part of his vocabulary for the rest of his life. I figure I may as well not take everything Finn says which sounds like Finnick so seriously because I know it's something that will never leave him. After dinner and Wendy insists on helping Gale do the dishes, Jo puts Jason to bed and I lay Finn down on one of the couches where he falls asleep. Jo and I sit on the couch, casually making small talk.

"So, how is the pregnancy this time around?" I ask.

"Annoying. Great. I can't make up my mind about it. Some days it the best thing in the world. Others it's so bloody annoying. But, it all ends in another baby, so I'm always happy about it."

"That's good."

"Yeah. I'm glad the morning sickness is over. It was horrible. It was like I had the flu for months on end, puking up everything. I couldn't keep anything down. Gale was afraid I was going to get sick again. But, luckily I didn't. Since last time started with me not eating because of my vomiting."

I raise my eyebrows and sigh sympathetically.

"It's a good thing you didn't get sick. Wendy sometimes comes home with stories about women who always get sick when they are pregnant. It can lead to them not being able to have children anymore."

"Shit."

"I know."

"Thanks for that comfort, Annie."

I smile and she bumps my shoulder with her arm.

"Finn been treating you okay?"

I look over to my son who sleeps peacefully on the chair on the other side of the room. He always has such a peaceful look on his face when he sleeps.

"Finn always treats me good."

"You say that. Yet, I don't believe you. Finn is a toddler, he wouldn't treat you like an angel of a mother all the time would he? I'm sure he gives you the shits."

I keep my eyes on Finn, thinking over everything that he does. Despite everything he may make me clean up after or all the things he makes me do for him, I still love him after it all.

"To be honest, some days he does. He runs into the water and goes rolling in the sand before running inside and sitting on everything, getting the sand all over the house. Then I would have to sweep the sand out and wash him in the backyard before giving him a shower. He can be an absolute nightmare. Sometimes lately he has been waking up earlier than Wendy and I, trashing the house just so he can find some chocolate..."

"Wow."

"But, after all the cleaning and going after him all the time, I still love him just as much. He is my favourite thing and every toddler acts like this so I know I am not alone. It's just something that comes in the package of having a child. So, you have that to look forward to with Jason. Because we all know he will eventually bring out all the attitude and that he has from you into action. And let me tell you, he will drive you nuts!"

Jo smiles, shaking her head.

"And when he does, I will most likely kill him if I am still pregnant and hormonal."

This makes the both of us laugh.

"I won't though. I love him too much to do such a thing."

"I know you do."

* * *

Wendy and Gale soon join us, smiling as they do as they have been talking as well. We sit for around an hour chatting when I realise that it's almost ten-thirty at night.

"I think it's time for us to leave." I announce.

Wendy looks over to the clock and gasps before agreeing.

"It's been a long day." I say to them.

"I bet. Where are you guys going to be staying?" Gale asks.

"Katniss's old house. Like we usually are. Haymitch said he and Effie were going to freshen it up a little for us before we went back to it tonight." I tell them.

"Sound good. I guess we will see you guys tomorrow right? We could go for a walk around town or something. Like all of us. It would be good for everyone to go for a walk." Gale suggests.

"You are just directing that at me, asshole." Jo states.

"A little."

Jo punches him in the shoulder before she leans her head on his shoulder.

"We can let ourselves out." I say as I stand and walk over to where Finn sleeps on the other side of the room.

"Alright." Gale says.

I slide my hands under Finn's body, trying not to wake him up. I lift him up into my arms and luckily enough for me, he doesn't wake. He must have been more tired than I thought. I suppose it was a long day for a little boy. I hold him to my shoulder as I walk over and give Jo and Gale a one-armed hug before moving off to the door when Wendy finishes her goodbyes.

We close the door behind us, walking down the quiet and abandoned road of the Victors' Village. We get to the house and enter and see it looking beautiful and clean. We head upstairs and I place Finn in the bedroom that he usually stays in, now equipped with a real bed. He wakes up the slightest amount when I put him in bed. He mumbles,

"I love you, Mummy."

And I say back,

"I love you too, my little sea critter."

He gives off a small smile before falling back to sleep. I give him a kiss on the head before I retreat into my bedroom after saying goodnight to Wendy. I climb into the bed, with my pyjamas on and I let my body sink into the bed. It's at that moment when my body is moulded with the bed that I realise how exhausted I am. Within minutes, I am floating in a dream boat surrounded by water the colour of Finnick's and Finn's eyes.

 **Author's Note-**

 **I know it's been forever. And I'm going to keep this short. My computer broke. My birthday was last week. I've just got on holidays and it's been a crazy few months. I will try and write more these holidays, but it may be another one of my fanfics. Like Truth in the Basement, as people have been requesting new updates of that. And my new Me Before You fanfic- Your Life is My Life. I have too much imagination in this brain and I am very sorry that I keep drifting from this fanfic. I will try harder, promise.**

 **Please review. I got two last time. One by my frequent viewer and reader and best friend, Kat and the other from another one of my frequent viewers who gives me ideas, thanks. Please give me more review so I will try and update more. They give me motivation. I love you guys, everlark4ever75 xox**


	27. Chapter 27

**Read Author's Note at end.**

 **Chapter 27-**

 **Peeta's POV**

It's the morning after Mandy and Wayne came to dinner and Annie, Wendy and Finn's return back to 12. I wake to the sound of little pattering of feet and giggling coming from outside the bedroom door. I smile, run my hand over my face, getting the sleep from my eyes before looking over to Katniss. Her hands are upon her stomach as she lays on her back, looking up to the ceiling with her eyes open. I turn over and I'm about to slide my hand over her stomach when she stops me.

"No."

"You'll get it to move again." She whispers, her eyes closing.

I shake my head and stare at her with wide eyes.

"The baby's moving?"

Katniss nods her head and she closes her eyes tightly, not moving a muscle.

I lean over to her, kissing Katniss's temple, pushing her hair back.

"It's a good thing, remember?" I tell her, a smile upon my face.

"Yeah, I remember, it's just... It hurts a little." Katniss states.

I sit up in the bed, scanning over her.

"Hurts? What do you mean by that? Does it usually hurt?"

Katniss sighs, gently saying my name.

"Just calm down. Usually it just feel like a flutter, this time it's a bit... different."

Katniss hand moves the slightest bit on her stomach, causing herself to gasp.

"What? Is the baby moving again?"

She nods her head.

"Katniss... I want to get your mother just so she can..."

"No, Peeta..." Katniss breathes.

I stay silent, waiting for her to continue.

"He's fluttering now. Here, gimme your hand."

I put my hand by her stomach and she grabs onto it, placing it where the baby must be fluttering, within her small baby bump. She pushes my hand the slightest bit before I can very faintly feel the movement through Katniss's skin.

It feels the faintest like butterfly wings brushing against my hand. I never seemed to feel it like this before. It wasn't so obvious. The kicks, yes. I could even feel the moving around when the baby was almost ready to come out. But, this little fluttering beneath my fingertips now as the baby is only around three months, it's amazing. A few moments pass and the baby continues to move softly against my palm.

"Does it hurt now?" I ask when I look up to her.

"Not really."

"I still want you to tell your mother about this later on today. Just to be cautious."

She nods her head and I hear her sigh.

"He's stopped now." She announces after a few minutes have passed with no more movement.

I let my hand travel up to her cheek and I cup it, moving my body so my face is just above hers.

"Do you realise how much I wish I could feel the things that you feel? To be able to feel our creation within my flesh? It would be the best thing I could ever experience."

Katniss chuckles and it makes me smile and narrow my eyes at her.

"What's so funny about that, Katniss?"

"Oh, it's just... you say things like that and it makes me think how impossible it is."

I wave my hand in a motion for her to continue before placing it back on her cheek.

"You would have to have a vagina to be able to feel it, Peeta. And I am very certain that you don't." Katniss says giggling, biting her lip.

I gasp and bring my hand to my chest, relieving it from Katniss's cheek once again.

"Mrs Mellark, how could you possibly say such a thing? There are children running around the house." I state in fake disbelief, trying my best to recreate a superior voice like a Capitol citizen.

Katniss just smiles and continues biting her lip. I place my hand back on her cheek and I bring my lips down to hers. Katniss wraps her arms around me, deepening the kiss and it makes me smile and it gives her the opportunity to bite my lip. She rolls me over, climbing onto me her legs straddling my hips. She breaks her lips from mine, slowly nibbling down my jaw. She then sits back up, running her hands down my shirtless chest.

"Katniss..." I start, trying not to get myself aroused.

Despite all these years since we first slept together, I still can't keep myself under as much control as I wished.

"We can't do this. Willow and Indi are up. They will come in at any moment."

"Maybe they could have a sleepover with Annie, Finn and Wendy, so we can have our own kind of sleepover later on?" I suggest.

Katniss moans at the idea.

"Our kind of sleepover sounds... _fun…_ " She breathes.

"Alright, so..."

I flip her onto her back, making her sequel and I press my lips against hers before I lift myself from her body.

"... stop thinking dirty and save it all for tonight." I tell her.

Katniss smiles and laughs.

"Mr Mellark, I can't promise not to have dirty thoughts of you all day. You have no idea how much I think about the dirty things I could do to you. But, I will save it all for tonight so you won't even know what hits you." Katniss whispers, leaning up and pressing a quick kiss to my lips.

"Mrs Mellark, I have made you a very dirty girl."

"Mmm. You have." Katniss moans.

I jump up from the bed and I walk over to the wardrobe, pulling out a shirt and slipping it over my head. I change my boxers before I slip on some shorts and walking out the bedroom, leaving Katniss to her dirty thoughts as she lays on the bed, her eyes closed. I walk downstairs and I find the dining room table covered over by drapes of blankets, quilts and sheets. I hear giggling coming from inside the cubby house as well as Willow's loud whispers.

"We have to be quiet, Indi. Daddy is coming!" Willow loudly whispers.

As quietly as I can with my loud footsteps, mostly thanks to my prosthetic. I bend down at what must be the opening of the cubby house and I wait until they start softly talking again before I stick my head in and roar at them. They scream and start laughing as I crawl into the cubby.

"Daddy! No grown-ups allowed." Willow says superiorly.

"What do you mean? I'm not allowed to play cubby houses too?"

"No!" Willow exclaims, laughing.

"If you say that, then I will have to take it down. Grown-ups are allowed if you want to keep the cubby house up."

"Okay! Okay! Daddy, you can stay! Don't take down our cubby!" Willow yells.

"Good girl. Now, what made up game are we playing today?" I ask.

"No game today. Willow and I just wanted to be in a cubby. She says she heard Katniss talking about a cubby a while ago and she wanted to build one with me."

I try and think back to a time that Katniss was talking about a cubby house and I cannot recollect anything of the sort. I guess I will be asking her about that later.

I stay with Willow and Indi in the cubby until Willow begins to whine about being hungry. That's when I crawl back out and I go into the kitchen and make everyone breakfast. I ask what they want and Willow says blueberry muffins, but since Katniss would want them having some kind of actual breakfast first. So, I make toast with jam for them, taking it into them before I begin on making blueberry muffins just as my baby girl wants. As I am putting the muffin mixture into the casings, Katniss comes walking down the stairs. She looks drowsy and as if she just woke up again. She points to the table and she keeps a confused expression across her face.

"Willow's idea. Indi's help." I say as she comes and sits on the chair on the counter.

She closes her eyes and nods weakly. She rests her head on her hand as she leaves it on the counter. She closes her eyes and breathes out deeply.

"Did you fall asleep again?" I ask.

She groans a yes.

"Even after our little... conversation this morning?" I ask, wriggling my eyebrows at her.

She opens an eye and rolls it before closing it again. I chuckle and I place the now empty mixing bowl into the sink, filling it with water as I put the tray of muffin mixture into the oven.

"What's with the muffins?" Katniss says drowsily.

"Willow wanted them."

She whips her head up quickly, looking at me with a deadly glare.

"Peeta... What have I told you about making Willow whatever she wants when it's clearly not breakfast food?" She exclaims.

"Katniss, calm down. They have already eaten jam on toast. I knew you would react like that. They will only be there if they are really hungry after."

Katniss continues to glare at me before she gets up from the seat and walks to fridge.

Katniss pulls out a plate of cake from last night, grabbing a fork from the drawer and begins to eat it just like that.

"And you get annoyed when Willow doesn't eat good breakfast."

She drops her fork and looks up at me, her eyes wide and a stern look across her face.

"I'm carrying your baby. Don't you dare tell me what I can and can't eat, you son of a..."

"Mummy!"

I laugh as Willow comes running out of the cubby, interrupting Katniss's blunt hormonal anger towards my sarcastic comment. Katniss jumps up from the seat and bends down, picking Willow up into her arms. They begin to make general chit-chat and they share the same chit-chat when Indi comes out too. Before the muffins are finished in the oven, there is a knock at the door.

"Willow..." I say, grabbing her attention.

Willow turns her head and she looks at me with wide eyes.

"I think that may be Aunty Annie, Finn and Grandma at the door. Do you want to go answer it?"

Willow jumps up with delight, running to the door and giggling as she goes. I hear the door open, followed by the familiar sound of Annie's and Wendy's voice, then followed with the scampering feet of Willow and Finn as they enter the kitchen.

"Hey, Finn!" I exclaim.

"Hello, Uncle Peeta!"

Finn runs around to the kitchen and he stands there before me, a wicked smile upon his face as he jumps up and down. I lean down and pick him up, setting him on my hip.

"You are getting so big, Finn."

"No!"

"Yes! Soon you'll be as tall as I am!"

"No!"

"Oh yes, Finn. You are going to be as tall as the doorway!"  
"No, Uncle Peeta. I know who I be tall as."

"Who?"

"My daddy!"

A silence fills the room as Finn exclaims this. Annie's eyes drift over to me, clasping a hand over her mouth. Katniss takes Annie into her arms and I hear one of them sob, guessing it's most-likely Annie. I look down to Finn and he stares up at me with those eyes of Finnick's which all the girls fell for. Knowing more girls will fall for them as Finn grows to look like his father, aside from his hair which has more of a red tinge like Annie's. I let out a deep breath and walk around from the kitchen, past Annie, Katniss and Wendy before walking into the lounge.

"Willow, Indi... If you want to hear something, come here." I say, turning my head back to the kitchen where everyone else still stands.

I hear the pitter patter of little feet and I know that they have decided to join us, maybe by Katniss' influence.

I walk to the wall covered with all the picture of our family. Katniss, Willow, Hunter, Ash, myself, Haymitch, Effie, Sky, Harrison, Jo, Gale, Jason, Annie, Wendy, Finn, Finnick, Prim... everyone that has been within our lives. All of the different moments we have experienced together. Life, death, marriage... everything. This wall is what I call an achievement. This wall represents all of us and all that I love in the world. This is something I have always wanted. A representation of my family and all that is surrounding us. This is what I am proud to show off. This is what I want the world to look at and know that whatever they have done to us in the past, that... this is what has become of us. This is what has happened to our family. Everything that I love and admire sits on this wall and it's a representation of the place that we have come from, to get to this moment which we are now. This is what I love. This is what I will happily continue filling until the day I die.

I bring myself to a kneeling position, placing Finn on a small chair of Willow's which overlooks the pictures. Willow and Indi appear in my views and they sit down on the ground next to Finn. They look at me as I gather the correct words before I begin.

"Finn, you say you want to grow as tall as your daddy, right?"

"Yes! Daddy was the tallest and funniest! I wanna be just like him!" Finn babbles.

I let a smile appear on my face as I know that Katniss, Annie and Wendy are watching me as I start to speak to them.

"Your father was an amazing man and I can tell that you are going to end up exactly like him. You'll..."

My eyes drift to Willow, whose face wears one of her amazing smiles that I've been told belongs to me.

"... find a girl that you'll love and treat just as your father treated your mother."

My eyes glide over to Annie and then back to Finn.

"You'll grow tall like him. Have his humour which everyone knows you already have. Your eyes which resemble your fathers will shine brightly at whoever you look to. You, Mr Finn Odair are going to grow up, being pretty much a twin to your father who stands in all these photos."

I stand and being pointing to all of the pictures of Finnick in the photos displayed on the wall in front of us. Finnick and Annie on their wedding day, Finnick and Annie with Willow when she was days old, Finnick and Annie when Finn was a baby, the day of Gale and Jo's wedding, the day of Katniss' and my wedding, pictures of Finnick holding Finn when we visited him for the first time, as well as so many pictures containing Finnick which no one knew about before we got them.

I watch as Finn's eyes light up as he looks and studies all the pictures of his father. The curiosity in his eyes which also belonged to his father, becoming something which looks like is being taken in to remember for the rest of his life. He turns to face me and he gets up from the chair and wraps his small arms around my neck. I hold him to me and I hear a very soft sob escape from his lips which are pressed to my shoulder.

"Thank you, Uncle Peeta." He whispers as soft as a mouse.

"It's okay, buddy. All good."

I let my hand come up to his hair and I let my fingers run through his hair and hold him to me even more. He's making me feel emotional from something I have done. This boy will always have a place in my heart, as will Finnick and Annie. It's inevitable.

He pulls back and goes walking over to Annie. She leans down, picks him up and holds him to her, herself crying like there is no tomorrow. Katniss has a sad smile on her face as she watches me, tears in her eyes as I speak to our old ally's and friend's son about him. After a few seconds of just watching Katniss' eyes well up with tears, I look down to Willow and Indi, not being able to watch her tears fall again. Indi looks intently at all of the pictures on the wall, obviously studying all of the people on there who she doesn't know either yet or at all. Willow's eyes glaze a little bit faster as she must know where the photos are placed like the back of her hand. Her little blue eyes look at to me and she has nothing but curiosity also in her eyes.

"Who will I look like, Daddy?" She asks in her little voice, which makes my heart leap every time I hear it, especially when she says, 'Daddy'.

I smile down at her, picking her up and walking over to the wall.

"You see all of these pictures of this beautiful woman here?"

I begin to point to all of the pictures of Katniss. Pictures regarding our times as Victor's, in 13, when Willow was born, Finnick and Annie's wedding day, our wedding day, when Hunter and Ash were born, Haymitch and Effie's wedding, Gale and Jo's wedding, every picture and more. I watch as Willow's eyes look over the pictures more thoroughly. It's like she's taking in her mother's appearance even though she looks at her every day. A few silenced minutes pass and then she looks up to me after she looks in the direction of Katniss.

"That is who you will look like, besides your eyes and your beautiful smile."

Willow jumps up onto the couch and she reaches out, wrapping her arms around me now she can reach without me moving. I lift her feet from it and she wraps her hands around my torso to keep a stronger grip on me.

"And you know what, sweetie?"

"What?" She mumbles into my hair.

"You can be whatever you want and have whatever dream job you want. A hunter like your mother. A baker like me. A painter like me. A flower specialist like… no one else before."

Willow giggles at this comment.

"You could even be a mother like your mother is that's what you want. But, you just remember, it's your life and aside from you most likely looking like your mother, you can have whatever life you choose."

I feel Willow's lips curl up in my hair and I hold her in my arms for a few minutes, the soft sounds of Annie's sobs in the corner.

"Do you plan on giving everyone a pep talk?" Katniss asks, a few minutes later.

I turn to look at her and Willow lifts her head from my shoulder. Katniss as a soft smirk upon her face and I watch and see as Wendy looks over the photos the same as Indi.

"I don't know. Maybe. I feel like I'm in the mood to give everyone pep talks." I answer.

She glares at me slightly before laughing a little.

"I know what I want to be?" Willow pipes up.

"What's that, princess?"

"I wanna be a flower spesilest!" Willow exclaims.

"Oh really?"

"Yes."

"And a painter and a baker and a hunter of plants like Mummy used to do with her Daddy." Willow continues.

I look over to Katniss again and I see her soft smirk turn into a sad smile and as more tears brew in her tear ducts. I pull Willow from my chest and I give her a kiss on the fore head. I lean over and whisper in her ear,

"Go and give your mother a cuddle. She needs one."

Willow nods and I give her a kiss on the cheek before I place Willow onto the floor. She runs over to Katniss and she tugs on her leg, grabbing her attention. Katniss looks down to Willow and she takes her into her arms, holding her to her chest. I hear Willow mumble some things to her and Katniss kiss Willow's head. It makes me smile as I watch them.

I look down to see Indi just sitting there watching everyone and looking back to the pictures. I kneel down next to her and I look at her until she looks back. Her green eyes stare back into mine and her face shows sadness as we know that she hasn't got anyone which she will look back on and know she'll look a little like that.

"Indigo, I'm not going to leave you out of the pep talk." I tell her with a laugh.

She chuckles, her whole face lighting up before her face becomes expressionless.

"Indigo, you have a clean pallet. You can grow up and be whoever you want to be. You can look however you want to and be however you want to be. And I know, that when the time comes if you still want to be Mandy and Wayne's child, they will treat you as their own. Especially Mandy. They will allow you to be whoever you want to be and they will help you in any way they possibly to get you to where you want to be. Anyone of us can. Your clean slate will allow you to be someone which can be role model for people in the future. Like Willow. She looks up to you, you could teach her things which Katniss and I can't because you're with her all the time and you understand each other. You have a clean slate, use it to the best of your abilities." I finish up.

Indigo smiles innocently and she nods her head before walking away into the kitchen. Katniss's eyes glance over to where Indi must have gone. She narrows her eyes when I hear the back door opening. Katniss looks to me and she nods her head in the direction of the kitchen. I walk from my spot and into the kitchen, watching as the back door swings back and forth, and closing. I walk as silently as I can towards the door and I peer through the mesh to find Indigo. I see her sit down on the back porch steps, looking out to the backyard, growing out a little more since I was last out there with Willow a few months ago. I hear a sob and then she places her elbows on her knees, her hands covering her face. I'm about to push the door open and comfort her, when a hand pulls back my shoulder slightly. I look back and Wendy stands there. She shakes her head and I look back to Indigo, hearing her sob again. I want to comfort her, but I know that it's best to leave her alone. I nod my head to Wendy, she rubs her hand down my upper arm before we walk back to the others.

Minutes later, Annie, Finn and Katniss are all cried out and they just sit in the kitchen eating the blueberry muffins that were finished cooking. Willow sits in Annie's lap talking with her as Finn also talks with her and Katniss. I keep looking back to the back door and I wonder if Indigo is still sitting there and crying. I sit leaning on the island bench, looking from one side of the room to the other. Wendy sits in one of the stools, watching me.

"Indigo's fine. She just needs some time to herself."

"I know. I just can't help but feel guilty for making her like that."

"I know you do. But, she needed to hear that. I bet she is probably thinking good things by now. She needed it."

I nod my head and I let my head hang from between my hands. I start to think about what else today could bring.

"Gale had an idea of what we could do today." Wendy says, breaking my train of thought.

I look up to her.

"Oh yeah, what did he say?"

"Well, since Jo has apparently been doing nothing but sitting down for her pregnancy, he suggested that we all go for a walk around 12. Go to the playground for the kids. Have a picnic. Something like that."

I think over what she says for a few minutes and I begin to think of a way that we can all enjoy our friends being here in 12 with us. Minutes later, I finally get the best idea.

"I have an idea." I tell her.

Within the next few minutes, I tell her the idea and then she agrees and walks over to the Hawthorne's in which to invite them on our trip around 12. I tell Katniss and she explains it to everyone else. Willow asks about what will happen to Indi and if she is okay. I assure my daughter that she is okay and that I will be doing all of these things in an attempt to make her happy and for everyone to have a good day together. She agrees and runs upstairs in order to get dressed for our day ahead. Annie goes off home to get Finn into more suitable clothes for the day and Katniss goes and gets changed too. I take this time to walk over to the phone and dialling a familiar number. Within a few rings, a familiar voice answers.

 _"_ _Hello, Mellark Family Bakery. How may I help you today?"_

"Morning, Tyna. How's business this morning?"

 _"_ _Business is great, Peeta. How is your day off?"_

"Great. I am not actually calling just to know how the bakery is going. I'm curious who is working today. I'm not one-hundred-percent sure who was rostered on."

 _"_ _Well… There's me and Andrew at the front. With Mandy and Snyde in the kitchen."_

Snyde is one of the newest baker I have hired in order to have at least four people able to produce all of the things needed within the bakery. Snyde is good at his job, he has a passion for it, though it's his dream to build a restaurant and have all different delectable goodies which everyone can enjoy. I respect his wishes and he is always allowed to work more hours than what he is rostered for. He loves working in a kitchen, he and I are always having the best of fun when we are both working in the kitchen together on a Wednesday, usually when I am in. Tyna is someone that has been at the bakery pretty much since the beginning. She has always been one to be kind and loving towards everyone who comes into the bakery and everyone loves her. She is not one to be in the bakery often as she likes working different jobs every day. She always brings joy to the bakery when she is one serving people. I love serving people as well, but I love the beauty and peaceful confines of my bakery's kitchen.

"Okay, do you think you could bring Mandy out please or put me through to the kitchen's line? I need to speak with her."

 _"_ _Is everything alright?"_ Tyna asks.

"Yeah, everything great. I just want to speak with her, if you could put me through or whatever."

 _"_ _I'll put you through. Will I see you tomorrow, Peeta?"_

"Most likely. I'll probably come in for a few hours."

 _"_ _Okay, I'll see you then."_

"Bye, Tyna."

She places me through and the phone rings a few more times before the line connects.

 _"_ _Peeta?"_ Mandy's voice fills my ears.

"Hey, Mandy."

 _"_ _How is everything going?"_

"Great. I think that today will become better for you too."

 _"_ _What is that supposed to mean? What's going on?"_

"We are planning on going out to today, since the weather is so beautiful. All of us, Katniss, Jo, Gale, Wendy, Annie, Finn, Willow, myself, Indi… I was curious if you wanted to join us today with Wayne? We had a little upset this morning with Indi. I think she needs someone…"

 _"_ _Of course. Of course. Yes! Wayne's off today, does this mean I leave now?"_

"Yes. If you want to leave now, I can still pay you for the whole day considering you've probably been there since…"

 _"_ _No. No. Don't worry about paying me for the whole day. I don't want to rob you of your money."_

"Okay. I hear you loud and clear." I chuckle.

 _"_ _What happened with Indigo this morning?"_ Mandy's voice is concerned.

"I was telling Finn that he would grow up looking like his father and Willow would do the same, except looking like Katniss obviously. But, since Indi doesn't even know who her real parents are, I was telling her everything that people would do for her and that she has a clean slate to do whatever she wants. You know what I mean?"

 _"_ _Yep. Yep."_

"She's been sitting alone for a good twenty minutes, I'd assume crying. But, I thought that this would be a good thing. That you guys could even go and do something with her alone, for the first time. Like a family."

The line stays silent for a few seconds. I'd first thought the connection had gone, but it's not.

"Mandy?" I call after about a minute of silence.

I hear her sniffle and then I know why the line was quiet, she was crying too. What is with me today? I'm making everyone cry!

 _"_ _Yeah, I'm here. I'll go home and tell Wayne, get changed and meet you where?"_

"Town centre?"

 _"_ _Sounds perfect! I'll see you soon. Bye, Peeta. And thank you"_

"You're very welcome. Bye."

I hang up the line and I come back to the reality around me. I hear Willow's little voice travelling around the upstairs bedrooms and Katniss's enthusiasm towards our daughter. I run my hand through my hair as I walk away from the phone and towards the back door. I look back through the mesh and Indigo's head is up looking back at the garden. It just reminds me even more that I have to get back out there and clean it all up so it looks decent. I push open the door and it creaks slightly, causing Indigo to look back at me. She smiles softly before looking back towards the overgrown nature in front of her. I walk towards her, sitting down and looking out towards the nature also.

"I'm sorry for making you cry." I say.

"It's okay. It's been a while since I had anyways. I was due for one." She states, softly, looking down at her hands fidgeting within her lap.

It stays silent for a few more moments before I speak again.

"We have planned to go for a walk around 12 today with everyone, taking advantage of the beautiful weather."

She nods her head.

"When are we leaving?"

"If you get ready now, we should be all good to go in a little bit. We are meeting Jo, Gale and Jason in the town centre."

She nods again and then she stands up and walks off back into the house. I decided not to tell Indigo that we were also meeting Mandy and Wayne. It seemed like something which could have made her day when she actually sees them. I stay there a while by myself, just watching all the trees and overgrown flowers swaying back and forth as the wind brushes past it. I stand up, heading back inside the house. I watch Indigo ascend the stairs, Katniss giving her a pat on the shoulder as she comes walk down. She wears an orange sundress which fills out all her body, flowing out and looking beautifully comfortable on her. Her hair is cascading down her shoulders, with brown flip-flops. Her face carries a smile which makes me smile before she approaches me.

"My favourite colour." I mumble.

"Orange. Soft, like a sunset." She whispers.

"Not like Effie's old hair colours." Katniss chuckles at my comment.

"And my favourite colour, which you currently aren't wearing."

"Green."

"Such a touchy subject to start with, don't you say?" I comment.

"Shut up, Peeta."

"What? You we're so offended when I said we should get to know the 'deep stuff'."

"Yeah. I suppose I was. Now I can tell someone everything about you."

"So, it was a good idea that we got to know the 'deep stuff' then?"

"Yeah." Katniss breathes, placing her arms on my fore arms and looking up into my eyes.

She smiles at me and I instantly smile back before I lean down and capture our lips. There's always a feeling I get when Katniss's soft lips press onto mine. It's happened ever since we first shared our first kiss all those years ago back in the 74th Games. It's like a burst of fireworks and explosions going off in my stomach. Whenever she pulls away or I do, I feel myself wanting more instantly, but I have to stop myself as I know that we aren't alone, usually. I tear my lips away from hers and press a kiss to her fore head and I take a step back, breaking our bodies apart.

I smile at her before walking upstairs, quickly getting changed into some other clothes or suitable for the weather and being out in public. I change into a white singlet, throwing over a button down shirt on top, keeping it undone. I dress in some grey shorts before putting on some sneakers and coming back down the stairs. I run my hand through my hair, to make sure it's presentable before I get downstairs where everyone else is already waiting. Katniss and Wendy are packing together a picnic with different bits and bobs around, sandwiches, the blueberry muffins, some bread and other things which we could all enjoy in the sun this afternoon. I walk to the upstairs cupboard and I bring out our picnic blanket. I come back down and place it in the picnic basket before placing a kiss on Katniss's head, bringing out some drink bottle, filling them up with water. When that's all set, Wendy makes us all put on sunscreen so we don't burn with the sun today. It's many for the children, but it's always a good example by also putting it on. I pick up the basket of goodies and I announce that we are all set and Willow is the first out the door, followed by Finn.

Willow wears beige shorts and a pink shirt with a smiley face on it as well as a pink wide-brim hat to shield her from the sun even more. Finn wears a green and white striped shirt with green shorts with a white hat also. Indi wears a purple singlet with pale jeans and a white hat. Annie's got a layered white skirt and a yellow singlet tucked in with a brown belt more as an accessory to the outfit. Wendy has one of the same kind of dresses she has worn since before Katniss's and my reaping. I feel that we are all looking forward to the weather that Mother Nature has happily given to us this fine spring day.

I walk next to Katniss, our hands interlaced whilst we watch our child gallivanting in front of everyone, running, jumping and calling out things to Finn and Indigo following after her.

Wendy walks ahead with Willow, Finn and Indigo and Annie walks with Katniss and myself. She talks about Finn and all the things that he has done since we last saw them back before Katniss was pregnant with the newest Mellark. She talks about Finnick's latest visit, sparing us details about it, as we know she cannot share it with us. Though, she keeps her eyes ahead as she says some things, looking at Willow and Finn. It makes me think if she has seen anything else to do with Willow's and Finn's possible future. It makes me smile as Annie says all of these things about Finnick and her not getting sad about it. It's definitely something which shows how strong she is and how far she has come from her other times of misery since Finnick has died, almost four years ago.

 _Wow, four years ago. Geez that went quickly!_ I think to myself.

"Have you go any idea of what you want the baby to be?" Annie asks, drifting away from talking about Finnick.

"Peeta wants another girl…"

"No, I said that I think it's going to be a girl. But, I would love another Katniss running around." I interrupt.

"I don't know why."

"It's obvious. I love you, I want more of you running around. I also think that Willow would love a sister. Especially how she is with Willow. Can't you just imagine her having another sister that's actually hers?"

Katniss shrugs and continues looking at Willow in front of us.

"So, I guess you want a boy, Katniss?" Annie asks.

"I think it's a boy. I wish I didn't think it would be, because all I can think about is Hunter and Ash when I think about having another boy. But, isn't a mother's instincts usually correct?"

"Well, Finnick thought that Finn was a boy, I thought that it was a girl. So not in my case. Jo and Gale thought it was a boy and they got Jason…"

"But, this time though, they had mixed feelings. But, Jo thought it was a girl and Gale a boy. Gale just wants boys, I think." Katniss states.

"Probably. But, you can never be sure."

"He probably just doesn't like the idea of having two Jo's." I say.

We all chuckle at this.

"It seems Jo has the touch."

"Yeah. I bet that if Jo and Gale have another baby, Jo will know what it is before they find out from the ultrasound." I guess.

"You're on, Mellark!" Katniss tells me.

We all laugh again, gathering the children's attention. They laugh at us and then they run further into town. Wendy jogs up to them and it makes us all laugh even more.

* * *

In a matter of minutes, we are at the town centre and Jo, Gale and Jason are already here. Jason runs on his little toddler legs towards Finn, Willow and Indigo before saying his 'hello's' to everyone. Jason wears a red shirt with a dinosaur on it with black shorts and little red runners, topped with a red hat. They must have the same ideas as we have for our children. Gale's in a white singlet and tan shorts and sneakers also. Jo has a black singlet, a long brown, white and light pink skirt which flows to the ground, held up over her large stomach and a pair of sandals. Jo has black sunglasses over her eyes and a large black brimmed hat. Jo sits on the side of the water fountain, her feet thrown out in front of her.

"You're the idiot who chose to wear them today!" Gale tells her as we get to them.

"Shut the hell up, asshole."

"Johanna!" Wendy scolds.

"Sorry! Gale's not being anything what helpful towards my pregnancy habits." Jo states, looking up at Gale.

"You are whining over something you could have done something about."

"I've been walking around AT HOME, wearing only socks. You make me come out here and walk around in sandals."

"You chose the sandals."

"They go with the outfit!" Jo exclaims.

"Yes, well… I said don't come whinging to me and that's exactly what you have done already."

"I hate you. I am never fuckin…"

"Aunty Anna!" Willow exclaims.

Willow is amazing at stopping Jo's horrific rants about sex. It's like she knows, yet Willow is so oblivious to it. I couldn't be more thankful for my daughter in situations like this. Willow hugs Jo and they say a few things before Willow runs back over to Finn and Indigo, with Jason joining them as Willow returns to the others. There are a few more people walking around in the town of 12 on this beautiful day, it's obvious why.

"You know, Gale. You should pay some more respects towards your wife." Katniss tells him.

"I do. You just catch us in the worst times. She is the one who doesn't think through her decision when she knows how bad her feet get."

"They really hurt." Jo whines.

Gale just rolls his eyes and looks over to the children. Katniss walks over to Jo and she places her hands on his shoulder before looking up at Gale.

"We'll go and get new shoes, how about that?" Katniss asks Jo.

"Sounds good. At least _someone_ loves me." She hisses, directing the words at Gale.

"I do love you, you just drive me up the wall."

"Fuck you." Jo says as she stands up, with the help of Katniss's hand.

"Not in public, Jo."

Jo stares at him before walking away down to the road. Katniss gives him a hard slap to the back of his head before following Jo. I hear Jo say something in a harsh tone and them both look back. Gale just shakes his head and runs a hand through his hair.

A few minutes pass and I gather Wendy's attention.

"Yes, Peeta?"

"This morning, Katniss experienced painful movements from the baby this morning. It concerned me and I wanted to ask you about it."

"What did Katniss say about it?"

"No much, only that the baby was hurting her."

Wendy stands in a stance with her eyebrows narrowed and running her hands through her hair which lays in waves on her shoulders.

"I'll have to ask Katniss in more detail later on. I can't pinpoint something just from you saying Katniss was hurting. I'll talk to her throughout the day, maybe give an examination."

"Yep. Sounds good."

I step back and run a hand through my hair. I take a deep breath before sitting down on the edge of the fountain. I look up to Wendy and she watches me intently.

"I just… I don't want the same outcome for this one as the other ones…"

"That's not going to happen, Peeta. It's probably just something to do with the baby growing faster. And Katniss's body is taking the growing of the baby and the space it needs to grow yet. Don't think the same thing is going to happen."

I pinch the bridge of my nose between my thumb and fore finger before running my hands down my face. I clasp my hands together and let them rest on my knees. I look down at my wedding band and I move it around my finger, watching it move around on my ring finger. All of the things which have happened in order for this wedding band to be on my finger. Yet, it's been one of the best things to have ever happened to me. Everything that has happened since then has been mostly bad luck. I'm hoping that this baby will give us the peace and happiness that we finally deserve after years of really deserving it.

"The baby is going to be fine, Peeta." Wendy assures me, I nod my head in agreement.

Within the distance, I see two figures which I know very well. They both have their hands laced together and they walk together closer to us. As they approach us, Mandy waves her hand at us a huge smile on her face. I make eye contact with her before I get up from the fountain and I walk over to Indi, Willow and Finn. Indi looks up at me when I get over to them. Willow starts saying things to me, I just smile and answer them before I kneel down to Indi. She looks down at me as I kneel down past her height. I look over to where Mandy and Wayne approach us, she looks over at them and her eyes light up.

"I know you were upset this morning, I thought that today you could have your first family outing. If you wanted." I tell her.

Her lips curl that little bit before I continue.

"Go and give Mandy a hug. I know you want one and she will give you the biggest bear hug you can ever imagine."

Indigo smiles before she gives me a quick hug, running away from us and straight to Mandy. Mandy's eyes grow wide at the impact of Indigo before her arms wrap around her, placing her head down onto Indigo's. Mandy looks over at Wayne and she has a huge smile on her face, looking like she is close to tears. He wraps an arm around her and also around Indi. He moves his head to nuzzle in Mandy's hair and he closes his eyes. I feel out of place watching such a private moment for them, so I turn around and I pick up my little girl and give her a big kiss on her cheek. She bursts into laughter and then gives me a big sloppy kiss on my cheek. I thank her gladly before I go walking over to Gale.

"I take it that this time around it's a nightmare?" I ask, talking about Jo's pregnancy.

He looks at me, rolls his eyes and chuckles.

"You have no idea, bread boy. She's driving me up the bloody wall!"

"That's what you have to put up with…"

"Yeah, yeah. The woman I love is carrying my child, I should be extremely happy. I know that and I know. I love that Jo loves having children just as much as we love conceiving them."

I snort.

"But, Jo is just… some days, I can't get her to do anything. She just yells at me and yells at me. I don't know how I am supposed to deal with all of that. It's constant at home. No one knows how hard it is for me. I don't know how I am supposed to get through this whole pregnancy!" Gale finalises.

I just place my hand on his shoulder, giving it a squeeze, passing through all the sympathy I have for him. After a few minutes, he lets out a loud laugh.

"This little girl better be the most adorable thing in the world, because I don't think that I could give her another one just to go through what I have. If she's cute, I'll consider planting my seed again."

I laugh like I haven't in a long time at Gale's comment. Jo's definitely been her old self and Gale's been getting it through his system.

* * *

Jo and Katniss arrive a few minutes later and Jo wears flip-flops and she looks significantly more comfortable in them. After that, we all take off to the playground which has been installed within the last year, which Willow and Jason always want to go to. When we get there, Willow is already halfway up the stairs leading to the extremely long slide, followed closely by Finn. It's been a while since we were here last time and they have a few more instalments of play equipment. All the children go running to the play equipment and they are soon followed by Gale who jumps up onto it as well. The children squeal in delight as they are chased around the playground by their big Uncle Gale or Dad. I want to join them, but as I'm about to go after them, Katniss grabs a tight grip on my hand. She sits down on the seats with a table connected dug into the ground.

I think that it's just a friendly hand hold until she begins to squeeze it tightly, her eyes screwed shut.

"Katniss? Katniss, what is it?"

I bring my free hand to her shoulder, rubbing big circles into it. I know that's a way of calming her in order for her to begin to talk to me again. Katniss's other hand holds the table and I watch as her knuckles go white with the pressure being placed on them. I look over at Wendy, she looks over to me from Katniss. Her eyes grow wide and she watches Katniss, looking between myself and her daughter.

"Katniss? Darling, tell me what's going on." Wendy beacons.

A few very long moment later, with everyone's eyes now worriedly looking over at Katniss who rides out whatever pain she is in, she answers with,

"When the baby moves, it hurts. It feels like…"

She grunts in pain before continuing.

"… It's like being kicked in the stomach, except the foot gets stuck and it moves around in the place it's lodged."

Wendy rises from the other seat opposite the one Katniss is seated on, she walks over to Katniss and she takes her hand from mine.

"Katniss, come with me, darling."

Katniss rises from the seat and Wendy leads her over to a quieter environment from the squealing children. I watch them as Wendy asks questions and she feels around on Katniss's stomach. I try and keep my cool the best I can, so I can actually function when I possibly ned too in I head over onto the playground with Willow, Finn, Indigo, Jason and Gale. After a few minutes, Mandy comes over as well. Mandy calls out to Indigo and it makes her alert, bringing her from the tops of the playground. They walk over to the swing set, Indigo sitting herself on the swing, Mandy standing behind her and pushing her. It makes me smile as I watch Indigo's and Mandy's faces light up as they share conversation as the swing goes back and forth. I look over to where Annie, Johanna, and Wayne sit. Wayne has a big smile on his face as his gaze stays looking at Indigo and Mandy. Whatever yearning which was once present in their faces is long gone. All that their eyes hold is something relating higher than happiness. It makes me happy that I have been a part of making other people happy.

* * *

"Got you!" Willow yells as she touches my leg.

Her big blue eyes look up at me, eyes filled with mischief and giddiness.

"Well, you better run before I get you back!" I exclaim.

This sends Willow screaming with excitement down the stairs and to another side of the playground. I continue running down after her, my leg making it hard to catch up with her as she has Katniss's stealth. I run up behind Jason, touching his shoulder and saying,

"Got you!"

He squeals and laughs.

"Jason, go and get your Dad."

Jason laughs and nods his head before he goes running off in the direction of Gale. I decide that it would be a good idea to give Jason the time to get him on purpose without Gale knowing like he has been.

"Hey, Gale!" I call out to him from across the yard.

He whips his head around and I watch as Jason walks around the other side of the playground. Jason has the biggest smile on his face as he sneaks up on his father who is oblivious to his actions.

"Look, your wife is giving you sexual gestures." I point to Johanna who is oblivious to all this behaviour as well.

His eyes instantly avert over to Jo who ends up conveniently laughing at the time. Gale's eyes narrow at the view before Jason comes running behind him and he taps his leg, bursting into laughter straight away. Gale whips around and he looks down to his little boy.

"Got you, Daddy!"

Gale looks over to me and I laugh instantly. He gets this wild look in his eye and then he laughs as well before he goes running over to where Finn is. I'm about to go running after Willow when I hear Katniss gasp.

I turn my body around, my eyes finding her at the other side of the fence, breaking apart us and them. I move quickly, running out from the playground and making my way over to where she sits in the grass with Wendy. I rush myself to her side, I wrap my arm around her shoulders. Her grimaced facial expressions explain how much pain she must be in. I look over at Wendy after I see my wife's saddened expressions.

"What the hell is happening? How come she is in so much pain? To my knowledge it wasn't this bad this morning!" I holler at Wendy.

"I don't know, Peeta. I don't know. The only thing I can think of is that the baby is growing too fast for Katniss's body. Therefore, her body not growing at the correct rate." Wendy resolves.

"So, what do we do?" I ask, skittishly nervous about what could possible come from this.

"Peeta. It's okay…" Katniss tries to assure me.

"No it's not. You are in pain…"

"… the baby has stopped now. It's stopped…" Relief filling her words.

"Are you sure?" Wendy asks on behalf of both of us.

"Yes, I am. He's just wriggling a little. Feel like butterfly wings."

"Katniss, you know that if this happens again, you have to tell Peeta right away. Because Leevy will need to know what's going on and all of that. She'll be able to get down to the bottom of it."

"Thanks for that, Mum. Like I didn't already figure that out!" Katniss sneers, hissing her words.

I watch as her eyes go from annoyed to sad, realising how she just spoke to her mother.

"I'm sorry. This baby is making me feel so many different emotions. I cannot control them." She explains.

Wendy simply smiles and nods.

"Oh, darling, I've heard my fair share of mood swings from you and many others." Wendy chuckles.

Katniss has a small and shy smile at her.

I help Katniss up from the ground, holding onto her hand as we walk slowly back to the table. When I sit her down, I pass her a bottle of water and she takes a big gulp.

"Mrs Mellark, taking away everyone's attention again." Johanna states, with a smile upon her face.

Katniss gives off a pathetic laugh at Jo's comment, I shoot her a glare. Jo just shrugs her shoulders and laughs as well before looking over to Gale and Jason on the playground. I sit down next to Katniss, rubbing her back and letting my eyes drift over from Katniss to Mandy and Indigo. They both look so happy and it's nice, almost comforting to watch them. Indigo looks at peace with the world and Mandy is just looking… like a mother should. She is looking so grateful and her movements are so graciously revised and known just like Katniss's movements. The only thing that's different is that, even though it's not the first she has been with Indigo, she's looking a tad tense. I think it must be from that it's the first time that they are together without anyone else around them. Mother and daughter bonding time. I let a smile come over my face before I turn my head down, looking over at Katniss, running my hand over her hair. Katniss turns her head and she looks me dead in the eyes, her eyes lighting up and her lips curling up in a very cute little smile. I can't help it when I lean over, pressing my lips to hers for a short sweet kiss.

"Can't you keep your lips to yourself?" Johanna grumbles.

Katniss and I turn our heads over to her, give her a glare. I turn around and look over to Gale before looking back to Jo.

"You are twice as bad." I indicate.

Her eyes grow wide and she shakes her head, in a way showing she is agreeing- somewhat.

"Hey, I can't help it if my hormones are wanting to get Gale to take me in whatever environment my brain conjures up." Jo states, defensive.

"Let me tell you, I am thinking about Gale ramming into me on that swing over there. If the others weren't over there, it would be more vivid. I could possibly ask him too. After nightfall, that is." Jo grossly explains.

We all screw our eyes shut, grimacing.

"Thanks for that visual, Jo." Katniss says.

"You're very welcome, my agreeable friend."

My eyes fly open, looking over to Katniss. She looks straight ahead, not looking at me, blush rising up across her cheeks. I let out a shallow breath, getting hard almost at the thought of what Katniss's imagination could conjure.

* * *

After a few minutes, everyone returns to us and we decide to head towards our next destination. We walk past the playground, into the forestry surrounding us. Katniss leads the way with Gale as the woods are their backyard. Indigo walks at the back with Mandy and Wayne. Wayne holding onto Mandy's hand and Mandy holding onto Indigo's. I smile at the sight and I look back every so often, checking up on them. Every time I do look back, Indigo smiles at me, Mandy nods her head and smiles, Wayne just looks over Mandy and Indigo, making him look like a father should. I walk with Willow on my shoulders next to Wendy, Annie just in front of us walking with Johanna and holding onto Finn's hand. Jason being securely held in Gale's arms at the front of the pack. We are all enjoying the fresh air out here. I know Katniss is mostly, considering I have restricted her from coming into the woods alone, so she cannot hunt because of the pregnancy. That's just me being an over-protective father of my growing child. Same will go for Willow when she is older, she will not be going anywhere without my permission and my hand or Katniss's holding onto hers. Again, that's just me being over-protective.

Soon, we find ourselves at the lake and Willow squeals instantly.

"The lake! The lake! Swimming!" She rambles, running towards the water.

"Water! Water! Water!" Finn exclaims, following Willow.

"Don't you dare jump into that water, Mr Finn and Little Miss Willow!" Katniss bellows.

They both stop instantly and they look back at us.

"Sorry, Mummy…" Willow says, looking back to Katniss, her head hanging low.

"You're forgiven, sweetie. I was just saying no now, because it's lunch time and we have a big picnic to eat!" Katniss informs the children.

"Yay!" Finn, Willow, Jason, Indigo, Johanna and Mandy exclaim.

Wayne, Gale and I chuckle.

* * *

"Mummy, please! Water now! Water now!" Finn whines, Willow also joining in.

"You just ate, sweetie, Remember what I say about going into the water after you have eaten?" Annie asks.

"Yes… No water for half an hour after. Or get camps…" Finn gloomily replies.

"Cramps, sweetie. Cramps." Annie corrects.

"Annie, I think it's been half an hour already." Gale says.

"Well, alright then! Let's go and get changed then." Annie says, reaching into the picnic basket, pulling out Finn's bathers and her swimsuit.

They head up to the little old house that Katniss's father built to get changed.

"What about me, Daddy? Can I get changed?" Willow asks, batting her eyes at me.

"Of course, princess. Mummy can go and help you when she gets out of hers." I tell her, passing Willow her bathing suit from the picnic basket.

Willow snatches it and she goes running away, giggling as she goes. Katniss gets up and she follows Willow to the lake house.

A few minutes later, we are all dressed into our swimsuits and Willow is the first one to jump into the water. She is soon followed by Finn, Annie and Indigo, all of them jumping into the water. Gale walks in with Jason in his arms and Katniss and Wendy walk in together, followed by Mandy and Wayne. Jo and I sit and watch for the time being. All I can hear is Willow shrieking with joy and Jason's laughs. I watch Jo as her eyes glaze over Jason and Gale. It makes me think about how Gale was saying that she was treating him with her crazy hormones from the pregnancy. Jo's hand rushes to her stomach, her eyebrows rising up. My worried fatherly side coming out straight away as I ask,

"Jo, you okay?"

Jo just smiles, looking up at me and nodding.

"She's kicking." Jo whispers.

I watch Jo's face as she feels her little girl kicking. It's full of happiness and excitement. I remember when Katniss's face used to share the same expressions. Now when she feels the movements, she freaks out. Especially at this time, when every time it's seemed to be of pain and it just makes her afraid.

"I remember when Katniss would be so excited for the baby kicking. Now, it's just something which makes her sad or in incredible pain. I just wish that she would be as happy as you are when the baby kicks."

I expect Jo to make some kind of rude remark, but the remark is never expressed. I think Jo is too endorsed in the love of her child moving within her womb in which to make such a remark. I cannot be even sure she heard me. A few minutes pass before she answers,

"It just takes time, Peeta. Katniss will grow to love feeling it move. I know that she loves being pregnant. It's just been the circumstances evolving around her being pregnant. She'll be fine soon enough. I bet you. When she sees the little kicks on her stomach, that's when it'll start. Just give it time. The baby will start kicking soon enough." Jo explains, rubbing her stomach and looking down at the lake and being engulfed by its beauty.

I nod my head in agreement and I don't say another thing relating back to the matter.

About five minutes pass before I begin conversation again.

"Gale told me about how you have been treating him." I start.

"Treating him?" Jo asks, dumbfounded.

"From how much your hormones are effecting him more than they are you. Same with Jason, even though he can't realise it yet."

"What? What are you saying?" Jo's eyes are wide and she looks at me like I'm stupid.

"Gale is hurting. He's trying the best he can to make you as comfortable and as happy as you possibly could be whilst being pregnant again, but you're making it extremely difficult for him."

"I am not doing shit!"

"No, Jo. You are. He's hurting. You need to stop talking and acting like you were in the Quell and before then. Gale doesn't appreciate it, especially when you have been such a different person since the Quell and from being in 13. He needs to know that you're not just taking things from him and then not knowing if he's going to get it back." I fill her in.

Jo just sits there, looking at me and processing all my words and not saying a word. She needed to hear that. Gale probably tells her, but she doesn't think anything of it because he's not saying the right things. And I cannot imagine how much different she is at home that what she is here with all of us. Everyone knows that Johanna is a character and a half, but that doesn't give her any right to do anything like that. We know it the hormones and everything, but it still doesn't give her a right to treat her husband, the father of the child that she is carrying, like he is one of the Gamemakers from the Games. It's not fair on him. He doesn't deserve such treatment by the woman he loves.

Jo speaks up a few minutes later,

"I didn't realise how bad I was…"

I don't say anything.

"I just thought that it was being the same. I didn't know."

"I feel horrible." She mumbles, looking over at Gale in the water, splashing it on Willow and Katniss.

"Not to be an asshole, but you should feel horrible. He's miserable, Jo."

She takes her glasses off and she rubs her hands over her face before settling them back in her lap. Her eyes stay staring at Gale and I watch them go glassy. I lean over and I place an arm around her, rubbing her shoulder, not saying another word. She starts crying and she leans into me. It's not something new to comfort someone, especially with Katniss and Willow. But, Jo is my friend and it's the least I can do at the time.

"What do I do then? What do I do?" She mumbles after a few minutes of her quiet silent sobs.

I think over that for a little while before she asks the same thing again and I say the first thing that I think would work in their case.

"Whenever you start getting angry and you say thing to Gale, stop and go up and kiss him. Surely that will do you guys justice. Especially considering you are just as much rabbits as Katniss and I are. And your angry hormones could turn into sexual hormones, even though that's something I don't want to picture."

"Why wouldn't you want too? Gale's and my sexual encounters are very raunchy." Jo says, biting her lip and laughing a little bit.

"Still, don't want to think that."

"But, do you think that would be a good idea? I will tell Gale too, so that he will do the same if it's getting too much. Cause, God knows you guys are like the biggest fuck monsters in the world."

"Speak for yourself." Jo states, a smiles upon her face.

"Again, yeah. I think it would be the best option. Thank you." Jo says, she turns around and she wraps her arms around me as a quick 'thank you' hug.

"Jo!" Wendy calls out.

Jo looks down to the lake and she spots Wendy.

"Yeah?" Jo yells back.

"Come into the water. Being in the water is good for the baby. It makes her feels more settled. Believe me. These waters are the best at calming down a baby, I came in here when I was pregnant with Katniss. It feels magical."

Jo nods her head and yells back,

"Okay!"

I get up and I help Jo up from the ground. She takes off her clothes and her swimsuit is already on. She walks down to the water and Gale meets her before helping her into the water. She leans up and gives him a kiss. I watch Gale's shoulders fall down in a way which almost represents all his worries he's hand upon his shoulders are now gone. He lifts Jo up in the water and I hear her shriek. When they break apart, he helps Jo lay on her back, her protruding stomach breaking the surface easily. Gale then moves her around to one of the quieter places of the lake, Jason now with Wendy.

I pack up things a little bit here, pulling out the towels and then I pull my shirt and shorts off, my swimming trunks underneath. I run up to the water, jumping in and disturbing the settled water. The beautifully temperature water engulfs my body and I'm instantly glad for my idea to come here this morning. It's beautiful here and the atmosphere seems even more mystical in here than just looking at it. I break the surface and I swim over to Katniss. My feet are planted on the ground beneath us and I place my hands over Katniss's eyes. I lean over and whisper in her ear,

"It's your worst nightmare."

Katniss chuckles before she turns around, placing her mouth next to my ear, mumbling,

"Don't you mean my most sexual fantasy?"

Katniss's leg rubs up to my inner thigh and I cannot control my urges when I grow hard instantly. I groan in frustration whilst Katniss just bites her lip, leaning over and pressing a kiss to my lips.

"Katniss?" I moan in her ear when we break away.

"Mmhmm?"

"How's it sound that we get them to look after Willow and we head up to the lake house and deal with the quite big problem you have left me with?"

Katniss sighs and she looks down to the water, trying to spot out my growing erection. Her hands come up to my shoulders, running down into the water, running over my chest before she lets one hand drift down to my member, touching it. It takes all of my will power not to groan out at that moment. Katniss presses a kiss to my neck before leaning back over to my ear.

"I think that sounds like the best idea." She sighs.

Her hand wraps around my member and that's when I come to my senses, backing away and swimming over to Gale.

"Oi, Gale?" I say when I get to him and Jo.

"Do you think you could keep an eye on Willow? Katniss and I have a little- no wait- big business to attend too."

Gale looks over to me and he shakes his head and groans.

"I don't want to know about your _little_ problems."

"Gale, we can keep an eye on Willow. Peeta helped me with not hurting you anymore." Jo mumbles with her eyes closed as she floats on the water.

"Thanks, Jo!" I say.

"I myself would like to know whether or not you have a little problem or a big one." Jo snickers, opening one eye and looking over at me.

"Thanks for looking out for Willow, Jo!" I say turning around, walking back over to Katniss.

I hear Jo cackle.

I get to Katniss and I whisper in her ear that it's all okay. We make our way over to the edge of the lake. Katniss walks first and I follow, keeping clear of anyone seeing my big problem. We get out undetected and Katniss and I run up to the lake house, slamming the door after us. Katniss pushes me against it and attacks my mouth with hers. I pick her up, her legs wrapping around hers before I take off in search of the bed that I know was clean, thanks to Annie's need to dust it out when she came in here before. I find it and we fall back onto it, not making any sounds. I slide my tongue into Katniss's mouth and it makes her moan and start grabbing at my wet short. I grind my erection into Katniss's core and it makes Katniss squirm beneath me. Katniss gets my shorts down, kicking them off my legs and leaving them in a puddle at my feet. Katniss flips me over on the bed and she makes me groan when she rubs herself against my ever growing member in between her legs. Katniss wears a bikini, so it takes me little time to get her bikini undone behind her back, releasing her size increasing breasts.

"Oh, Peeta. It seems like forever since we last did this." Katniss moans, biting onto my earlobe.

"It was only the other day."

"The other day was way too long ago."

I break my face from hers, crawling down her body and peeling off her bikini bottoms. I put Katniss's legs over my shoulders and I lean down to her core. I place a kiss to it, making Katniss sigh and moan at the same time. I look up to her, bringing a finger up and lapping it over her wetness. Katniss groans, pulling me closer to her centre by her legs, bringing her hand down and curling her fingers in my locks. I flick my tongue out, running it down her pooling wetness and she moans. I run up and down until I get to the place which makes her squirm. I begin making circles along her clitoris with my tongue, bringing my finger up and inserting two fingers. Katniss gasps, holding onto my locks even tighter.

"Ooohh! Peeta!" She moans.

At this, I add another finger and I begin pumping my fingers in and out of her. I continue doing this as I tease her with my mouth, soon I can feel her trembling. Her inside clutch around my pumping fingers, crying out a little. I continue my actions before I know it, Katniss is crying out my name. I look up and I see her hand come over to her breast, squeezing it for herself. I feel herself release on my fingers, her juices flowing off my fingers and I pull them out from her. I lap the juices running straight from the source before I lick my lips. I put my hand glistening with Katniss's orgasm up near Katniss's mouth. She leans down and the brings my fingers into her mouth, myself groaning whilst she moans. She licks and sucks herself from my fingers before letting them go with a 'pop'. I come back up to her, her legs falling down by my sides. I capture her lips and I instantly taste herself on her lips. If even possible, I grow harder.

"Let me do you now." She states between kisses.

"Not going to complain."

She flips me over so I'm on my back and she kisses down my body. When Katniss gets down to my rock hard cock, she takes the base in one hard before bringing it to her lips. She presses a kiss to it and I groan.

"No messing around. I'm going to come before you know it." I warn.

"If you say so."

Katniss leans over, taking me as far and as deep as she can. I groan and I bring my hand down, wrapping Katniss's hair around it. When she pulls back up, her head start bobbing up and down on my throbbing cock. She takes me as deep as she can, gagging on my cock. She continues bobbing and gagging, white streams of saliva covering my cock. Sweat covers her fore head and her already wet hair covered in sweat and sticking to her fore head. She looks up at me, her eyes looking like the most radiant thing in the world. I moan and my head falls back as I feel her mouth creates a vacuum around my cock. She keeps going and then she suddenly pulls back, wrapping her hand around it, bringing all her saliva down to the base where she couldn't reach.

"I need you inside me right, fucking now." Katniss states.

"Then come on then."

I love it when Katniss curses during our sessions. It just makes her seem even more relaxed and everything than what she usually is. Katniss comes up to me, straddling my hips, pressing a kiss to my lips. She leans over, taking my member back into her hand before lining it with her entrance and sinking straight onto it. I feel my breath catch in my throat as I feel how tight she is on my cock. Katniss gasps, sigh and moans as her hips aligning with mine. Katniss moves her legs until her feet are planted on the bed beside me. My hands find her hips and she leans up and then I push her back down. We moan together. After a few times of doing that, we find a rhythm. Katniss bounces on my cock and it makes me want to come just at watching it, not even taking the feelings into consideration. When Katniss is on top, it's easier for her to get to her orgasm because I hit the right spots.

"Jesus, Peeta! How can you always hit the right spots?!" Katniss moans in between gasps.

"How can you constantly be so damn tight?!" I groan.

Katniss starts making shallow breaths and starts sighing more. I feel her walls tightening against my hot member, it makes me groan at the tightening. Myself wanting to come right at that second, but I want to hold out for Katniss to have another orgasm after the one coming.

"Ooohh! Ooohh! Oooohhhhh!" Katniss breathes.

"Come on baby! Come on! Come around my cock!" I beg.

Katniss cries out and I bounce her faster on my cock. Her breasts and bouncing up and down and her hair is flying all around as her head flies back.

"Ahhh! Ahhh! Peeta! Fuck!"

I grab onto her hips tighter, lifting my hips from the bed and ramming into her. She cries out again.

"Again! Oh fuck, Peeta! Do that again!" Katniss begs.

I command to her wishes and ram back up into her. I do this once more before Katniss's orgasm coming flowing from her. She stills her motions and I continue to slowly thrust up into her.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Oh, shitttt!" Katniss sighs as she rides out her orgasm.

I pull out from her and Katniss is about to put it back in when I flip her off of me. I move her around to face the wall, spooning up against her. I press my head in her hair, kissing her ear and I grab onto her leg. I push it up until it's up high in the air, Katniss holds it there as I take away my hand. I grab my throbbing member and I running it along her slit before pushing into her. Katniss gasps and I grab onto her leg again, before slowly thrusting up into her. Katniss breathes deeply and moans as I start to pick up my speed. She huffs and I grunt before I drape her leg over my thigh, placing my hand on her stomach, pushing her into me further. Katniss starts whimpering and it makes me thrust into her harder.

"Oh fuck, Peeta! This feels so good! Ooohh!" Katniss gasps.

"You are even tighter from this angle! Oh fuck! Hmpf!"

"Why haven't we ever done it this angle before! Ooohh! Aaahhh!" She screams, as I push deeply into her.

"Oh god! God shit! You're filling me in ways you haven't before! Ssshhhittt! AHH!"

I feel myself swell within her and I groan as I feel myself coming. I pull my hand back from her stomach, smacking her arse and pushing her hips back into me. Katniss clenches against my walls again, crying out even harder as I push her back into me whilst still thrusting into her.

"Ooohh, Peeta! Peeta! Shit! Oh, I'm coming again! I'm coming! Aahhh! AAHHH!"

"Oh shit! So am I. I can't hold back much longer!"

I begin to very extremely thrust into my wife, causing us to move uncontrollably on the bed, bashing into the wall. Katniss cries out and then she comes over my cock again, sighing in relief as I continue to slam into her, finding my own release seconds later. My seed spills into her and I groan as I feel all of it leave my body going into hers. I continue groaning until it's all gone, then I rest my head on her shoulder, pressing kisses to it. Katniss takes deep breaths as do I, sweat covering all of my body. I wrap my arms around her, not removing myself from her hot body.

"That was… incredible!" Katniss sighs.

"You can say that a million more times."

"Why haven't we done it that way before?"

"I have no idea, but golly gosh, we are doing it again!"

Katniss nods her head and mumbles an agreement.

"Are we still going to see if Annie can look after Willow and Indigo tonight? To have some more… fun?" I ask, pressing a kiss to Katniss's fore head.

"That is all I want in the world." Katniss says, leaning back and pressing a kiss to my lips.

"Alright, I'll ask on the way back home."

"Okay."

I pull out from her and I get up, grabbing our clothes from the floor. I chuck Katniss's hers and she puts them on still sitting on the bed and I do the same, watching her. The clothes are sticky from sitting in a wet pile and hot air surrounding them. It's nothing that cannot be solved by jumping back into the water. I grab her hands and I pull her from the bed. She smiles, leans up and presses her lips to mine. When she breaks away, she interlocks our hands and walks towards the door. I straighten out her hair just in time before she opens the door. We walk out of house and towards the water. Everyone out here is still yelling and shrieking with delight as we walk closer. Annie looks up at us and she give us a smirk. I look over at Katniss and I watch her blush. I disconnect our hand and I go running into the water. I jump in and I feel better washing the sweat from my body. When I come up for air, I swim over to Gale and I thank him before swimming over to Willow and pulling her up from the water. She squeals with delight and she gives me a kiss on the head.

* * *

Another hour passes whilst being in the lake before we agree to pack up because the day is coming to a close. We dry ourselves and get dressed before going for our hike back to the Victors' Village. On the way back, I ask Annie and she gracefully accepts, I thank her on behalf of Katniss and I. I am forever in gratitude for Annie taking Willow and Indigo from us tonight, so it can help Katniss and I find even more positions we haven't encountered before, as the one I thought out today was such a great success. When we get back into the Victors' Village, Jo and Gale thank us for the amazing day before they go home. Katniss and I go home with Willow and Indi, collecting things for them for their sleepover at Annie's and Wendy's tonight. Mandy and Wayne come in with us and they thank us for inviting them, waiting to walk Indi and Willow over to Annie and staying there for dinner at Wendy's request, as well as Indi's.

* * *

"I love you, Willow. I'll see you tomorrow morning, okay? We'll come over and have breakfast with you guys." I tell her, kissing her fore head.

"Okay, Daddy! I love you too!" Willow says, running over to the door and over to the other house.

I give Indi a kiss as well as Katniss before she follows, followed by Wayne and Mandy who walk out hand in hand. Just as soon as the door shuts, Katniss bombards me with kisses and she jumps up, wrapping her legs around me before I go walking up the stairs and to the bedroom. Within ten minutes, Katniss already orgasmed once and with many to come even before I'm inside her. And the night only escalated from there, we try many things and it makes just the normal Katniss on top or me on top something of the past. I thank myself for being so somewhat creative this afternoon. I thank myself for thinking up the best idea for today. And I thank my beautiful wife for making it even more easier to try all these different things. We collapse at midnight, after hours upon hours of fun, love making and plain sex. I shakily walk down the stairs and get us some cookies before returning to the bedroom, where we eat the cookies and fall asleep next to each other, as we always do.

 **Author's Note-**

 **I'm extremely sorry, I didn't realise how long it had been since I had updated. But, here is the next instalment. As you can probably tell, this story is coming to a close. But, don't fret, there will be a third and final book to the series. It will be more about the children and their stories, but it will also contain the usual POV's- Katniss, Peeta, Jo, Annie... etc. Only around 6 more chapter will be written for this I presume, but don't hold me to that, it may be longer. Who knows?**

 **Tell me how you liked it. I did run through this one and edit it before I posted it. It was only a few change ups to make it seem more readable and understandable. And a few things forgetting a letter or so. Easy. Anyways, tell me how you like it! Tell me everything about it that you appreciated. Tell me about it and maybe some ideas, I only have some rough ideas for chapters.**

 **Until next time, everlark4ever75 xox**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28-**

 **Katniss's POV**

TWO MONTHS LATER-

Five days after our day in 12, Annie, Finn and Wendy got back onto the train and headed back to 4. It was sad to see them go, but we know that they were going to return back to 12 for the birth of the second Hawthorne child. Twelve days after that, I was admitted to the District 12 Hospital with extreme abdominal stomach pains. I was injected with something to bring my stomach to the correct size it should for the growing rate of my child. It was identified that our baby was growing at an astronomical rate. It was said that my due date was brought closer by a month at the growing rate. It's unknown if that will be the case as the due date grows nearer.

The pain I felt was excruciating from the baby's movements. Then when the kicking came, it was something I had never experienced. I could feel the multiple injections as Leevy and other nurses pushed in the injections all at once. I remember crying out and wanting the pain to stop. Peeta wasn't allowed by my side as all this occurred. He was forced out of the restricted area I was taken too as he was not allowed access. Peeta was in the waiting room for hours as he awaited to be able to return to my side. All I wanted was for him to be at my side as everything painful things were being done to me. I wanted him to hold my hand and tell me in his deep, throaty voice that everything was going to be okay and it was all for the best. But, it never happened. I just laid in pain hoping to God our baby and I were going to make it through the night, also from all the procedures being performed on us. I know Peeta was hoping exactly the same things.

I woke up two days after first being admitted, Peeta by my side. He told me that the procedure was a success, my stomach stretching out to the correct size for the baby's growth rate. They fed me some vitamins and minerals through more injections which would help the baby. With other injections Peeta approved of being done as well, though they have been currently unknown to me. That afternoon after I woke up, Leevy performed an ultrasound. All good things came from that ultrasound. My oldest friend said my stomach would now continue to grow with the baby's growth. The baby was extremely healthy and may possible start slowly down it's growing, but that's still undetermined at this early stage. And since the baby has been growing at an abnormal rate compared to others we know, it's genitalia was formed. Peeta and I decided that we wanted to find out what I was carrying, what was going to be the gender of our newest Mellark. So, we got Leevy to tell us.

 _"_ _Congratulations, Katniss and Peeta! You are having a very healthy and big bouncing baby boy!"_

At that moment when we found out I was carrying a little boy, I was filled with joy. Any worries about myself and Peeta having to raise a boy after our late sons, Hunter and Ash, all flowed from me. I was only consumed with happiness and the possibility to start over. I know that Peeta, Willow and myself are going to make this little boy the most loved and most grateful of all children in the world. I cry as I look at my little boy on the screen. I cry at the little boy who I already love so much. I just never realised because I was so caught up in fear of him dying like Hunter and Ash did so tragically. My little boy who I know will be safe under the protection of Peeta and myself. Safe and loved dearly by our little girl who will soon be a big sister again to another little brother. I know she was once upset about getting another sibling, that we were replacing Hunter and Ash. But, I know that once she sees him for the first time, she will instantly fall in love. As I did for Prim, I can feel that is how Willow will love her little brother instantly just as I did.

When I got home a couple of days later, we showed Willow the video and the pictures of her baby brother. She was in awe watching him, it made Peeta and I so relieved. When we told her she was getting another brother, she wasn't angry like she was before. She was overjoyed. She must have had the same kind of epiphany that I had now knowing that she has a little baby brother on the way. She started jumping up and down, saying all the things that they are going to do together. She even came up and for the first time, she placed her hands on my stomach. She even started talking to her little brother, her hands pressing softly as my stomach was still sore from being stretched using medical procedures. I started crying at just feeling her little hands upon my stomach, finally and officially accepting her little brother. Peeta wrapped an arm around me and pressed a kiss on Willow's fore head, placing a hand on my stomach also. It was relief and happiness that I fell asleep to that night, the weight of now knowing that Willow has accepted the baby. I couldn't feel more relieved.

We started painting and setting up the other bedroom a month later. Peeta and I didn't dare to touch Hunter and Ash's room. It's kind of like Prim's room in the house across the road, the memories of them being in there is still fresh in our minds. Eventually we will probably empty the room and use it for something else which could be of use, but considering that we have another spare room for the new baby, we should be fine for the time being. So, the room will stay locked, the key hidden so we can't stumble upon it unless we absolutely needed it. In the meantime, we continued to think of ways to make the new baby's room different to the boys room. Within a few days, all of Peeta's wood work skills came in handy. He built yet another crib, curving more intricate designs into it just like Hunter's and Ash's cribs. Making everything out of darker wood unlike Hunter's and Ash's which were lighter. We even considered mahogany, but we went for a darker wood. In order to make this little critter growing within me something to look and think about without thinking about our deceased sons.

In the start of this month, July, aside from my stomach growing bigger as the months go by, the Victors' Village became a permanent home for one of our friend's oldest caregivers. Riv, Jo's oldest and most reliable friend boarded a train and came to Jo's side for the remainder of her pregnancy and a few months into the little girl's life. Jo was extremely happy. Apparently she wasn't expecting for Riv to come over from 7. She kept ringing her up and telling her the details about the pregnancy over the phone, but apparently it just made Riv want to come even more. So, she got on a train and came to 12. I'm not sure if Riv also coming into the picture for the hardest time during the pregnancy was anything easier for Gale. He had just gotten better at dealing with Jo and her hormones.

Now adding Riv into the mix, it'll be super stressful, I bet. I talked to Gale about it, but apparently Riv is more here to help with the pregnancy than anything. So, she is not being as extreme as she was back in 7. I think it became something good for Jo. Jo was very happy when she came here to 12, almost like a daughter is when her mother comes. I know that Riv is somewhat of a mother figure to Jo, but it's weird seeing Jo act like how she does with Riv around. Jo loved her very much and everyone can see that. Now, it's been two weeks of Riv being here and Jo has been so happy. And if Jo is happy, the whole Village is happy. Apart from that, nothing else extreme has happened since then.

Sky has been getting better. She is now able to move her arms and she is almost ready to start her physical therapy for her legs. As soon as Sky is moving around the best she can, Harrison will be leaving for 10. It's going to be sad to see him go. We've all grown to love having Harrison around, he's pretty much family now. Effie has told me on numerous occasions lately that he never leaves her side, still to this day. He falls asleep every night at her side, holding her hands with his head resting against the bed. Effie checks in on her all the time, making sure that she is okay and sometimes just staying by her side because there is nothing else in the world she would rather be doing. Effie tells me her pains of watching her daughter in pain as she does her physical therapy, the pain she sees when Sky is sleeping, all that pain. I cannot tell you another time I have seen Effie so vulnerable. It makes me upset knowing how upset she can get from it, even more from Haymitch. Haymitch and Effie are so lucky to have each other, they are each other's rock. They are what they need to survive, what they need when they are upset, everything. I relate when I think about Peeta and all the things that he has done for me in the past, I know definitely that he is my rock. He always has, always will be. Nothing he can do or what I could do could actually change that.

* * *

It's a dark night in the middle of July, it's hot and sticky. I cannot sleep in anything less than a singlet and panties or a nightgown, I sleep tonight in a nightgown. Peeta and I cannot even cuddle up because we are so sweaty and sticky that being pressed up against each other is just uncomfortable. It's nights like this that I wish we had some kind of cooling other than the breeze coming in from the open windows. I also wish that I haven't grown to need Peeta's warmth surrounding me in order to sleep because I cannot so anything but wish that he was. So, I have not been able to sleep properly and the baby has also been making that hard with the still constant need to get up vomiting throughout the night. So, I have been running on like no sleep throughout the days and nights. I don't even know the last time I got a good night's sleep. Possibly when I was in hospital from our son's extreme growing patterns, yet I cannot exactly pinpoint when. All I know is that I am extremely looking forward to a cold night soon. I never thought that I would think those words, but here I am thinking those words.

I'm awoken by a scream. I jolt awake, not actually being in a deep sleep in the start. I jump up from the bed and I go running towards the screaming that continues to be called out through the house. I find myself at Indigo's door and I run in without a second thought. I hear Peeta's hurried steps behind me. I get to her bed and I watch little Indigo thrashing around in her bed. I start calling out her name, but she continues to thrash around and cry out in pain. I notice that Peeta is also doing the same thing beside me, we exchange looks and we can kind of guess what she could be dreaming about. She has to be dreaming about something from living with the horrible adoptive parents of herself and Sky. She keeps screaming, 'Stop!'. I breaks my heart to hear her like this and if this is as deep as one of my old nightmares and like the ones that Peeta also gets, I know that it will be hard to get her out of this.

"What's going on with Sky, Daddy?" I hear Willow say from the doorway.

Peeta and I look over to the doorway, seeing little Willow in her pyjamas holding onto her sea turtle from Annie and Mum. She has a very worried look on her face and it looks like she could almost burst into tears. I nudge Peeta and he gets up from the bed and goes over to Willow, picking her up and assuring her that everything is going to be okay whilst walking her back in the direction of her room. I turn my attention back to Indigo now that I know that Willow is going to be okay in the hands of her father. Indigo continues to thrash around and I do the only thing that I can possibly think to do in a situation like this. I jump into her bed and I lift her out from the covers and I take her onto my arms and start to rock her back and forth, saying her name and whispering things that could possibly bring her from this horrible dream she is trapped in.

A few minutes pass, her eyes fly open and she comes to the realisation about where she is. She starts crying, burying her head into my shoulder and holding onto me tightly. I hold her for what seems like forever when I realise that she isn't crying anymore. I pull her back from my body and I look down into her eyes, brushing back her hair.

"Do you want to talk about it? I know that it's better to talk about it then keep it all bottled up." I suggest.

She shakes her head.

"Do you want to talk to Peeta about it?"

She shakes her head again.

I let out a sigh and I let my head drop as I try and think about the things that we could possibly do to make her able to go back to sleep or at least happier. My mind sorts through some ideas, but they all wouldn't work for a ten year old or they wouldn't do anything for her. I run out of ideas and I look back down to her and her eyes are looking distant with tears dropping down onto her cheeks.

"What do you want, Indigo?" I ask, brushing her tears away and running my fingers through her hair.

"I want Mummy… I mean, Mandy."

I look over at the door and conveniently Peeta stands there. I look at him with wide eyes, telepathically asking him to help me. He nods his head at me and then he pipes up,

"Do you want to me to call Mandy and Wayne and ask if they can come over here?"

Indigo turns her head and she nods into my chest before turning her head back and wrapping her arms around me tighter. I bring my hand up to her head, running my fingers over her hair. I look over at Peeta with worry and concern in my eyes, I watch his eyes as they also reflect the same things. He nods his head a few times, obviously just realising that Indi nodded her head. He takes off down the hall and I listen to his loud footsteps as he descends down the stairs. I look over at the clock which sits on the wall, I squint and read it in the dimly lit room with the moon and the light on in the hallway being my source of light. The clock reads 1:51am. I sigh at the thought of how late it is, or early. I know that Indigo asked for Mandy, but I can't help but feel guilty that Peeta is calling them and waking them up. But, after all that has happened between Indigo, Mandy and Wayne in the past few weeks, I think that Mandy and Wayne would do anything for Indigo.

As I hear Peeta's voice softly downstairs through the different materials holding our house together, I start to think back to all the things which have happened with Mandy, Wayne and Indigo since Annie, my mother and Finn went back to 4. Indigo started spending heaps more time with them, going over to their house for the day, going into the bakery with Peeta and helping Mandy and Peeta with the cooking in the kitchen, small things like that. I know that it made Indigo happy when she hung out with them. It made Wayne and Mandy even more happy. Mandy always look so much more excited and ecstatic when she sees Indigo. Also when I have talked to her on and off when walking into the bakery, she tells me that Wayne and herself are so much better than they were before. They actually act like a couple and it couldn't be more of a triumph knowing that I helped save a marriage and a life of a child which is soon to be theirs. After talking to Wayne and Mandy more on the subject on adoption, they are so excited and they just want to get it over and done with.

So, Peeta and I got into contact with Beetee and we asked him to start looking into adoption agencies and to see where we could get it all finalised, even if we have never done anything like this before. After hearing the story, he gladly accepted and he got onto it right away. We still are forever grateful for Beetee finding out that Celestia was the one who donated the money to keep our little Ash with us that little bit longer. We still keep in contact with her, we send her letters, sometimes even call. She plans on coming to 12 maybe before our little boy is born or after. She has just taken some high-class job under the careful watch and supervision of Paylor and Plutarch in the Governing House. She's said she is extremely happy about being offered the job and that she is happy that they are going to give her a chance even if her Grandfather was a complete psycho, to put it plaining. So, to sum that up, we are in the process of seeing if Indigo can be adopted by Mandy and Wayne. All that we have to get is the okay by Beetee and the Government who will make the final decision, then Mandy and Wayne will ask Indigo if she wants to be their daughter officially.

Heavy footsteps cloud my thoughts and I am brought back to my senses in time to see Peeta walk into the door. He comes over to the bed and he kneels down next to the bed, placing a gentle hand of Indigo's back.

"Mandy and Wayne are coming as quickly as they can." He announces.

I feel Indigo's head nod against my chest and I hear her sigh deeply. I press a kiss onto her head and I keep smoothing down her hair and soothing her in whatever way I can possibly think of. Peeta lays his unoccupied hand onto my thigh and he rubs it in a comforting way. I look up at him and he closes his hands and rests his elbow onto my knee, placing his hand on his fore head and rubbing out the creases forming. I take one hand from Indigo and I place it in Peeta's hair, running my thumb across his fore head.

We sit in silence for a little while, knowing that soon enough everything is going to be okay. I feel the baby move inside me and it makes me bite my lip at how sudden it is. I take a deep breath and I let it pass. I have come to love the baby moving around inside, it makes me think about the fact that the baby is moving at all and showing signs that he is alive and healthy within my womb. I want to pat my stomach to try and settle him, but I know that I should be putting all my attention towards Indigo and not for something that I don't really need to do. Peeta looks up at me and I ask,

"Is Willow asleep?"

He nods his head. I feel Indigo's head move in my chest and she looks over at Peeta.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake everyone up." She whispers.

"Indigo, you're absolutely fine. We never get much sleep either from our nightmares from the Games and everything else surrounding it. You're okay. Willow was just worried about you and why you were screaming." Peeta explains.

"I'm sorry I scared Willow."

"She'll be fine. She's asleep now anyways."

"I feel guilty…" She sighs.

"Don't. You have done nothing wrong at all. Nothing at all. Katniss and I understand completely."

She doesn't say anything else. She just buries her head back into Katniss's chest.

The sound of voices outside of the house is what brings us to our senses. Peeta gets up from the ground and he goes downstairs to open the door.

"Mandy and Wayne are here." I whisper into her hear.

"I guessed. Who else would be walking around the Victors' Village at this time?"

I think over that and I know exactly who.

"Haymitch. He would before when he used to be drunk out of his brain. I remember waking before the Quarter Quell to him stumbling and yelling out at this time and even later. Jo could have even done that too. Before she the Quell and before she met Gale."

I get a little chuckle from her, but them it comes silent aside from the quite muttering which happens from the level beneath us. I hear pairs of feet stumbling up the stairs and running down the hallway before Mandy comes running into the room. Her hair is wild and in a messy bun atop of her head. She wears a long-sleeved white shirt which comes past her hips with three-quarter length leggings and slip on shoes. She looks extremely worried and concerned as she looks at myself who stills holds onto Indigo. Indigo turns her head over and she sees Mandy. Mandy's face drops even more as she looks at Indigo for the first time. Wayne and Peeta come in behind her before she can utter a single word.

Wayne's brown hair, dishevelled atop of his head, his green eyes- dark in this light- showing the same concern that Mandy's are. He goes to grab onto Mandy's arm when she steps forward and she comes over to the bed. Indigo turns around in my arms, looking at Mandy before squirming out of them. Mandy opens up her arms and she wraps them around her, I hear a whimper and I can only guess that Indigo has started to cry again. Mandy leans down, pressing a kiss to Indigo's head. I hear her choke out a sob and Wayne is instantly at their side. I rub all three of their backs before I walk away and out the door to Peeta. I wrap my arm around his waist and he wraps his arm around my shoulders. We head downstairs and I sit at the table while Peeta turns on the kettle. I can tell that we probably won't be getting much more sleep tonight. I run my hands over my hair and I come across my hair tie holding in my braid which is a complete mess. I pull it out and I run my fingers through my untangling it.

I pull my hair over my shoulder and I play with the ends as Peeta comes over to the table. He rubs his hands over my shoulders and I let out a sigh. I throw my head back and let it rest against Peeta's stomach which is now covered with a shirt. His fingers trail up my neck and he starts running his fingers through my hair and rubbing my temples. My eyes fall shut and I take deep breaths.

"The only thing… The only thing I cannot stop pondering is, what… What could she have been dreaming about? If she has been through as many things as Sky has, it leaves so many possibilities open. I just… It's hard on me with my nightmares! She's almost been through as much as we have! I just… I cannot even… I just…" I stutter.

"I know."

"She's only a little girl!" I exclaim, my eyes fly open and they lock straight with Peeta.

He looks at me sadly, all I can concentrate on his how dark his blue eyes are at this stage in time. I make the connection that Wayne's were darker than they usually were as well. Maybe it's the situation that has messed with our systems and made their eyes that darker colour. His eyes are always beautiful to me, so it doesn't matter what situation it could be in.

"Katniss, I know she is. She is a very strong little girl and we all love her so much. But, you have just gotta think that she doesn't want to tell us because she doesn't want to have to relive it in another sense. You get what I mean?"

"Yeah, obviously. But, I know better than anyone that talking about it actually helps. Why wouldn't she tell us? She knows that she can tell us anything."

"Maybe she doesn't want to talk about it because she knows we haven't been in a situation like what she has been in. The only person that has been close to what she has is Sky. And if she wants to talk to her about it, I know that Sky will help her at the touch of a button. I know them. Every little girl and little boy in this Village and others are extremely strong and we will help them in whatever ways they want. But, sometimes you just don't need to talk about it to others. Alright? You know that as well as anyone also."

Why does Peeta have to been so smart? I don't understand how he managed to get such a beautiful sense of words and everything like that. He is just something that everyone in the world needs. He compliments everyone and everything. He is just amazing. But, the thought of him using his words for others in the world makes me feel sick. I don't want people using him for his words or anything like that. Peeta is mine and his words are mine and are for those we love around us. God, I just love him so much. I reach up and I stroke his chin, running my fingers over his jawline.

"Stop being so much smarter than me, Peeta. I don't appreciate it." I mumble.

His lips curl up and he leans over and presses his lips to my fingers.

"It comes with watching you since I was five years old." He retorts nicely.

I smile and then I shut my eyes again. I run my hand down my stomach before I press it onto the table and lift myself up from it. I place a hand on my waist as I walk to the backdoor. I unlock it and step outside.

A hot and quite pleasant breeze hits me as I walk out from the hot house. I sit myself down onto the back steps, looking out into the night. I let out a deep breath and I take in the fresh air out here. I've only ever sat here at night before the Quell. After the Games when I couldn't find anything which would make me calm down from my horrific nightmares. Coming out here and just breathing and looking out past the stars made me extremely calm and I could just sit out here and watch the trees swaying through the first big whiffs of wind of the day. When I say out here, I mean at my old house. I wouldn't break into Peeta's house just to come and sit on his back steps when I had some of my own. It's just, being here is more home than anything I have ever had before. Peeta is my home and he is the thing which makes me calm, cool and collected, in the end anyways.

There is so sound of anything awake outside of our home except us. There is so sound of anyone else awake and that is always good knowing that people are sleeping when they are supposed to. Not saying anything like I am ungrateful that Indigo woke us all up, I am grateful. I know how hard it is to deal with nightmares alone and how much I need someone I love there talking me out of it and making me come back to my sense. Even if our situations are different- meaning what the nightmares could be like- we are similar in the way that we need and want someone to be there and help us out. Even if at some times, it doesn't seem like it. I am always in gratitude towards Peeta as he helps me through whatever time that I need him for. And I know that I am the same towards him.

The door behind me swings open and Peeta's heavy footsteps walks up to me and I feel his warm body sit next to me. He places a hand upon my thigh, I take it in my hands and I interlock our fingers together. I lay my head down onto his shoulder, taking a deep breath, He moves his hand which sits between my hand, pressing it to my stomach. I feel movement within my stomach instantly. Peeta has always had that kind of effect on our children as they grow within me. I don't know what it is, maybe just knowing that it's its father's touch. I do know that he hasn't been as active when Peeta touches my stomach. The biggest effect was with Willow and everyone knows how much she loves her Daddy. This son seems to react mostly when I touch him. I do not understand the things which happen like this. I just do not know what the foetus inside me is actually thinking or anything like that. He could feel a deeper connection with me than with his father, who knows? I know I don't.

Peeta keeps his hand upon my stomach and he places a kiss on my head. We continue to look out to the darkness surrounding us. The birds as well as the sounds of a summer night are peaceful and they could lull me to sleep.

"Do you know what, Peeta?" I say into the darkness.

"What, Katniss?"

"We should sleep out here. It's nice and quiet. It's not extremely hot out here like it is in the bedroom. Why don't we have a camp out here on the back veranda tomorrow night. We might actually get some shut-eye." I suggest.

I can almost hear the ticking going around in his head. I can almost hear the wheels ticking around in his mind about my newest suggestion. I cannot tell if it is such a good suggestion or not, but if he doesn't like the idea, I'll just come out here alone. I know that Willow and Indigo would love to have a camp out here.

"I think that sounds like a good idea." He finally answers, whispering each word in my ear.

I look back at him and I smile. He gives a smirk back before he presses a kiss to my lips. He kisses my cheek before I move my head back to rest against his bicep.

We sit for a few minutes more when the door behind us slightly creaks open. Peeta and I turn back instantly and I see Wayne standing before us. He stands in the spot with the door open and pressed against his shoulder. He runs a hand through his hair before looks back down to us. I can see something in his eye, but I cannot pinpoint what it could be about. I think that it could be about Indigo, the timing would be perfect for whatever he is thinking and if it was about Indigo.

"Wayne? What is it?" I ask.

"Can we talk over a drink please?" His voice sounds somewhat pained, his talking in monotone.

Peeta gets up and then pulls me up with him.

"Yeah, sure."

When sitting with a hot green tea, he begins.

"Beetee called this morning when Mandy was at the bakery. He said that he managed to find someone to help with the adoption."

My eyes bug out.

"Really? That's great!" I exclaim.

"Wow, congratulations! Now, all you need to do is to ask Indigo if she wants to be your child." Peeta states.

"Thank you. Yeah, I know Mandy would really want to ask straight away if I told her…"

"Wait! You haven't said to her that you have got conformation?" I interrupt.

He nods his head. Peeta and I look to each other, eyes narrowed before we look back to Wayne.

"Why not?"

"There a slight change in the agreement that we had offered, apparently with the company that we have been accepted with."

"What is it, Wayne?"

He takes a deep breath, letting all his frustrations out before he lets them out completely.

"There is apparently now a huge fee that we have to pay. And we won't be able to pay it unless we save for a year."

I look at him and I instantly feel for him. The agreement was no fee as that should be illegal, but apparently not. The agreement was that we would sign her off along with the Abernathy's as they were first to say they were going to claim custody of her for the time being before Sky's accident, before letting them sign it and then it being processed and accepted. It was simple. This obviously complicates things. Not everyone around us is made of money like we are. Johanna and Gale have winnings from the Games. Haymitch and Effie has theirs. Annie and my mother have both the amount I give to my mother every month and then Annie's winnings too. And then Peeta and I are even more wealthy than everyone else as we have two lots of winnings between us. Except for the three lots of monthly money that we give to Thresh, Rue and my family. We are always missing out on remembering that's others don't have the wealth that we do.

I look over to Peeta and I find he is already looking this way. I look back to Wayne and I instantly say,

"Don't even think about it. Peeta and I are instantly willing. We have too much money…"

"No! Mandy and I would not accept your money."

"Well, we have too much money waiting there to be used. We may as well give it to someone that will appreciate it for the rest of their life and not just for a short amount of time."

"I can't think about you doing that. You've already done for much for her, to get her to this point."

"Yes, we have. And we will be more than willing to do that for her. Indigo is like a sister to Willow. If she understood this kind of thing, she would be begging us to pay for it. We want to do this for you, I don't want you guys to miss out on the things which you want more in the world. Let us pay for whatever you cannot, because then you will get the happiness that you deserve."

Wayne smiles and he nods his head.

"Thank you, Katniss, Peeta."

We both nod our heads at him and Peeta grabs my hand on the table.

Wayne brings his hands to his face and he rubs his eyes, taking a deep breath. Wayne chuckles, letting his hands drop from his face onto the table. He has his eyes closed with a wide smile across his face. When he opens his eyes, there is a shine over his eyes, tears.

"Wayne…" I start.

"I'm fine. I'm fine." He starts, a smile across his face as he wipes under his eyes.

"It's just… Ever since I was a child, I've always wanted children. That's one of the reasons that I became a teacher in the first place. I love kids and just being around them more made it somewhat better until I got one of my own. It's been my life-long dream, so when I find out that Mandy couldn't conceive, I was heartbroken. But, I love Mandy so much that I couldn't just leave her for that. I would never be so shallow for something that she had no control over. I love her so much and when we couldn't get any kind of conformation from adoption agencies, I just lost all hope of ever having a son or daughter. That's when Mandy and I almost broke up, because I couldn't imagine not having someone other than Mandy to love for all eternity. Then Mandy came home, a week after I took a trip to 6 to see my family without Mandy, she told me about Indigo. That night when she told me about Indigo, I had never been so happy in my life since meeting and marrying Mandy."

"Meeting Mandy in 6 was the best thing that ever happened to me. As soon as I met her, I saw my life fall into place, with her being the only thing that I needed in my life. I've loved her since we first went out, but as soon as I saw her, I just knew that my life was going to turn around from what it was before. But, when I heard that Indigo may be my daughter if everything goes right, I had never felt so happy in my life. I'd always wanted a daughter. When I first met her, it was kind of the same thing as what I saw with Mandy. I saw my life after that, with Indigo in it. I have been looking forward to the possibility of her becoming my daughter since Mandy first said that she could be. So, when we did get the clearance of being able to adopt her after everything we have found out about her, I was happy. I look at all the children that I work with in the school and it just made me want one even more. But, even with that job, it was hard trying to get the money for it. But, since you have just insisted on paying for that which we cannot, I am over the moon. The thing I have wanted for pretty much my whole life, I am now going to get with the woman I love. Thanks to you guys, if Indigo says 'yes', we will have a daughter. Finally."

I can only smile at Wayne. From what he has just said, it makes me happy that Peeta found Indigo in the house with her ex-adoptive family all those months ago. If Peeta never found her, then Wayne and Mandy's relationship would have gone down into the drain and nothing could have stopped that. Indigo is their ray of light, as they are to her. I can only begin to think about how Indi must think about Wayne and Mandy. Considering that she wanted only them when she woke up from a horrific nightmare, she must have large feelings towards them. Hopefully she likes, more hopefully _love_ Mandy and Wayne enough to accept their offer for a proper adoption. I hope she does, because if not it will hurt Wayne and Mandy more than she could possibly know. But, I doubt that she will have anything against going with them, especially after an incident like this.

Peeta clears his throat and it makes me come back to my senses. I look at him and he turns his attention back to Wayne. Peeta has a smile on his face and he must be thinking over all the things that Wayne had said, that or something like what I was thinking. I cannot think about anything else which could be thought about this, but who knows what Peeta could be thinking. He has a mind like no other, an incredible golden tongue, so he could be thinking anything right now. He always seems to know what to say and how to say it.

"Wayne, I cannot even begin to think about what you have been through, without being able to conceive a child with Mandy. Katniss and I have been luckier than most. I cannot imagine where we would be today if it wasn't for Willow being conceived. The thought of not being able to conceive would be something I cannot imagine or begin too. But, the fact that we, Katniss and I, have been able to help you with getting a child, I feel something like… triumph. To have been able to bring a child back from a horrible place and to have a normal childhood for the first time, to then have you meet her and want to adopt her properly, it makes doing this even better than what I felt before."

Wayne nods his head, smile and then says,

"And you have no idea how happy that makes myself and definitely Mandy feel."

I reach over and take Wayne's hand which sits on the table and I give it a squeeze.

"Only the best for you guys." I remind him.

I let it go after he squeezes my hand back. I let my hand drift slowly into my lap when I feel a little kick in my stomach. I take a deep breath and hold my hand against my stomach, my thumbs rubbing against the little excavated skin. Wayne gets up and he heads towards places his mug into the sink. He walks past us, giving us both a squeeze on the shoulder before saying,

"I'm going to go and check in on them."

We both nod and he walks out of the kitchen.

I go and put my mug on the sink too before Peeta gets up and we walk into the lounge room. He wraps an arm around me when we settle into the couch, rubbing my shoulder. My hand lands on my stomach, becoming more of an instinct now that my stomach has grown so much since it was before. It's still nothing like when I was carrying the twins, but it's still hard work carrying a child. But, it's so much of an achievement to know that I am carrying a happy and healthy baby within my womb. He makes me have some of the worst mood swings in the world, have the weirdest food craving, but I love him so much already and I haven't even seen what he looks like aside from an ultrasound. Willow has grown more towards the baby and it makes me happy knowing that he already is having a lasting and happy effect on everyone.

As soon as we seem to get comfortable on the couch, footsteps are descending down the stairs again. Wayne walks into the lounge and he has a soft smile on his face.

"What?" I ask.

"Mandy and Indigo are asleep." He announces.

I let a smile cross my face as well, knowing that Indigo is better from her nightmare. Hopefully she has said something about it to Mandy so she isn't holding it all in.

"Would it be alright to get some blankets so I could sleep on the floor? I don't think that Mandy would let us leave now." Wayne asks.

"Of course. We have a mattress that we can bring into the room as well." I continue.

"I can get the mattress if you get blankets and pillows with Katniss." Peeta offers.

His offer is more of a statement more than an offer, so I nod in agreement along with Wayne. Peeta gets up first and then helps me up from the couch.

Wayne and I head to the linen cupboard on the second floor and we walk into Indigo's room quietly. Peeta is sorting out the mattress on the floor, leaving a pathway between the bed and the mattress. Wayne takes the blankets from me and he sets up the bed, despite my quiet refusals. I look over to Indigo's bed and I see Indi's little mop of ginger hair laying against Mandy's chest. Mandy's arms are wrapped around her and she has one of her hands laying upon her head, keeping it on her chest. Mandy has a very peaceful expression planted on her face. I can tell how happy it must make Mandy and Wayne that Indigo asked for them, even if it was early in the morning. I look away from them and look back to Wayne who has now finished the bed. He looks over to the two in the bed also and he has a big smile on his face.

"For almost the whole five years Mandy and I have slept in the same bed, she's almost always got a slight frown on her face. I haven't seen her asleep and look peaceful for so long." Wayne mumbles.

I lay a hand on his shoulder and smile.

"We'll leave you alone now." I whisper, squeezing his shoulder.

"Treat this as you would your home. You're welcome to anything you find." Peeta states.

"Sure." Wayne chuckles softly.

"We'll see you later on." Peeta continues, taking my hand and heading towards the door.

"Night." Wayne replies.

I pull the door behind me, leaving it cracked.

I tell Peeta to go to bed and I venture into Willow's room just to check in on her. An old habit that I never will let go. I walk to her bed and I look her over, seeing that she is asleep. I run my hand through her hair and it startles her instantly. She looks up at me, sleepily. I can't leave myself to leave her alone in here tonight. So, I scoop her up in my arms and hush her from saying too much. I hold her on my shoulder and I balance myself. Willow is getting bigger and heavier for me, especially with the extra baby weight pulling me down even more. But, I will still pick her up, not matter how hard it truly gets. I walk out of her room and down into Peeta's and my room. I set her on the bed and she crawls into Peeta's arms instantly. Before I even get into the bed, Willow is asleep again. Peeta smiles at me and I crawl into bed and snuggling in behind Willow. I kiss her fore head and I wrap my arm around her and Peeta. Even with myself sweating from the hot weather surrounding us in the room, I fall asleep holding my two loves of my loves, with the growing one between us.

 **I finally updated! I know! I feel like a fraud for taking so long. But, I'm starting my first legitimate story for my best friend so I've been taking my time in writing this and the other. I have so many different stories and trying to keep them going is hard. But, this is the one I keep coming back to. I just love it so much. It's like my baby.**

 **Anyways, next chapter will be in Mandy's POV. I know that people don't like the OOC's, but I love them and I like going through their characters. I've just figured out Wayne, so I've started that. Don't diss it straight away. I would appreciate people at least checking it out when I update it eventually, I feel writing those chapters it's like writing an actual story. It's my practice for becoming an actual writer and id appreciate it if people would read it and see how I make the different characters.**

 **Please can I get some reviews. I don't get many these days and getting a review is like getting a kiss from Peeta, especially when it's a helpful review which answers how people felt about the chapter. So, reviews please!**

 **everlark4ever75 xoxox**


	29. Chapter 29

**Author's Note-**

 **I know it's been forever and I am so sorry. Two months. I've started writing my first for real story and I got caught up between that and making a new fanfic with someone. I hope you will actually appreciate this chapter, it's different. This whole chapter of 11k words is about how Mandy and Wayne came to be. How they had personal connections with Katniss and Peeta before the Games and before they were connected to them because of Mandy working in the bakery. Please give it a go! I've changed some of the events from The Hunger Games books to fit it in my way and I hope you don't hate me for that. Please give it ago, because the next chapter will be half of Mandy's POV and Jo's/Gale's POV.**

 **Chapter 29-**

 **Mandy's POV**

I met Wayne while I was travelling to 6 with a friend for a holiday away from home. I had quit my job in 9 as a shop attendant in an attempt to get back to my true home in 12. I left because I needed some time away from the coal and I found myself in 9 before I could do anything else. We were in a bar just having a fun drink when I looked over my shoulder and saw him sitting in a booth alone. He was holding a glass of whisky and he was staring at me, his face was almost expressionless before he smiled and took a sip of his whiskey. That night he came up to me and he started talking to me, we ended up retreating to the booth I first saw him in and we laughed almost the whole night.

My friend and I left that bar, Wayne with my number so we could arrange another meeting. It was only a few minutes after we got back to our room when the phone rang and Wayne was on the line. We ended up talking for almost the whole night. He promised to show my friend and I around 6 that following day. At first my friend, Oryna said that someone so persistent probably meant trouble, but I didn't believe her for a second. I already felt those fireworks which scared me and I wasn't going to let Oryna stop me from at least getting to know him more before finding out that he is some psycho killer. He seemed to genuine to be a psycho killer, his morals were too high and real. When I look back on how I felt when I talked to him that night, I could only know I was already in love with him. We covered almost every topic on my trip to 6.

Seven days after meeting Wayne, I had to come back to 12. The only train was leaving and I had a job lined up in 12 to get to. I cried on that train. I didn't want to leave him after such little time. Before I boarded, he gave me a kiss on the cheek and gave me a hug before promising that he would find me in 12 eventually. With his job as a teacher in 6, he had resources to connect with the other Districts to find citizens and children. So, as soon as I got back to 12, my mother gave me the number that Wayne called from. She asked me all about him and I told her everything. Within many phone calls, we fell in love within the different Districts. Soon it came to be the end of the year. The 69th Hunger Games had commenced and both out Districts lost again. When Christmas came, we shared our small gifts which we could afford whilst having the money that we did. I had a pretty good job working in the Hall of Justice up until the 75th Hunger Games, it wasn't the worst thing I could have done, but still wasn't the easiest.

The day after Christmas, I called Wayne but he didn't pick up. I got worried. He always answered my calls, even if it was on the last ring. It didn't seem right when he didn't pick up. I tried to think nothing of it and then I went for a walk. I headed into the town and watch the children fighting for food scraps on the street. It made me sad and I wished to give them food, but I realised I had no money. So, I had to walk on. The train station was one of the best looking places in 12. It was always new and had a nice long strip of beautiful concreate which had glass roofs and walls which walked through the woods. I walked a lap of that before coming back up to the stations platform.

A train had come in and I was hoping the ingredients I had ordered would be on their along with some passengers. I had ordered things to bake with. I had realised that it was something I would do if the District 12 bakery wasn't only family owned by the Mellark's, so I had to deal with making it for myself and my mother. I walked past the people coming off when I saw a head above all else's. I called out him name before I could even process it. The head whipped around and those green eyes captured mine. A smile came across his face and it mirrored mine. I ran and caught up with him, he kissed my fore head and both my cheeks. I stared up into his eyes and I was in awe. I couldn't believe that Wayne had come to 12. He wanted to when I did, be because of his class, he couldn't. I asked him why he was here and it was because he had managed to get a job here in 12 at the school. He had come here to live for the next year, hopefully even the next. I was so happy that I didn't even think when I leaned up and kissed him.

It was a rash move, but I couldn't help it. It had been something that I had been wanting to do for ages now and he didn't seem to hate it. He accepted it and didn't do anything to push me away. After we broke away, he smiled down at me and grabbed my hand. We walked into 12 and I showed him everything, even if there wasn't much to see. I was luckier than most, with my job I managed to live in the Merchant side of town with my mother. We had always been on the brink of Seam and Merchant, but we weren't really fussy with anything like that. As long as we lived through the chances of being picked for the Games and had a shelter over our head, we didn't care where we lived.

We got back to my house and my mother and father welcomed Wayne straight away. She was always like that, accepting people when they knew if they were a good one or not. It took my father more of him to warm up to him, but Wayne had the kind of affect one someone when trying to get them to warm to him. God knows he warmed me to him the first moment I saw him. My mother invited him to live with us, even though I was going to do that anyways. From that night on, everything fell into place. We began to fall even more for each other now we were seeing each other face to face. When I wasn't at work, I was looking over Wayne whilst he prepared for the school year ahead, even helping with it.

I loved watching him create such fun and important things which he would teach the children in the year ahead. He always loved teaching children things that they would take with them for the rest of their lives. Since he teaches grade sevens and eights, that's when they start getting picked for the reaping. So, he like to make it as calm of an environment as he can before they could possibly be going into a Games where they are killed on-screen for the world to see. He has seen some of his best students leave to get slaughtered in the Hunger Games and that's what makes his working life just that little bit harder. But, it doesn't stop him from trying to make their school lives fun even if they are sent to the Hunger Games.

From then on, Wayne started teaching and I kept going to work. We managed to keep a relationship going whilst in the confides of a home with my mother. She's caught us a few times just making out, but she doesn't make anything of it. She knows that she used to be like that and that we are of legal age to mess around and make our own choices, so she doesn't make anything of it. She brushes it off because she knows that her and my father used to do the same things. It's always been lucky that she has caught us and not my father, he wouldn't have appreciated that. It got to the summer when Wayne started getting distant with the reaping of the 70th Hunger Games drawing near. I knew it was because he could possibly lose one of his students. I tried to comfort him the best I could, but it didn't stop anything. When the reaping came and none of his students were picked, he was extremely happy. So were his students. They all got another year to live. Wayne got myself to bake some things for him to take in as a feast for getting through this year's Hunger Games.

Summer break came when Wayne wanted me to meet his parents, so we travelled up to 6 on the train. He had his own house there as he was a part of a wealthy family. His father was an owner of an important group of transportation and his father bought him his own house since he was proud of his one and only child. So, for once since getting together we had time alone together. At this stage in time, we had never made love because of my mother and father always seeming to be at home. I think we both realised that it was going to happen on this trip. And I wasn't the least bit scared for it. If anything I had been wanting it. Wayne and I knew that it was something that the other wants. It's not something that was holding our relationship back, it was something to hold onto to get us through until it would happen. It had been ages since I slept with another. There was one fling on the my final reaping, even then it wasn't even sex. It was just messing around. I know that love making isn't everything in a relationship, but Wayne and I had dealt with everything else in relationship. Making love was just something that would come before a marriage proposal, considering neither of us are what some people would call Christians from a time before these Games. So, I was giddy with wonder about what could come.

When I met Wayne's parents, I was welcomed instantly. For those who are claimed wealthy for people in 6, they were lovely and they seemed to love me straight away. Wayne must have talked about me in ways that no one else had before. But, I wouldn't think that he would do anything less. Wayne is a sweetheart and I loved him. That night we left late from his parent's house that when we got back to his house, we fell to sleep straight away. It wasn't like I was expecting it that night, I was just waiting for the right moment. The next few days passed and Wayne introduced me back to the place where he lived. He showed me everything, putting a place to go with the descriptions he's given me since we met. It came to the third day we were in 6 when everything hit the fan. Wayne and I had, had fights but they were resolved before it was an extreme issue. Wayne was showing me all the places that his family owned and was talking about how wealthy his family had been whilst living in 6, that's when I lost it and couldn't take it anymore.

I yelled at him, saying that I didn't care how much money they had or how many places that his family owned. I didn't care for anything like that, I was sick of him saying how much his family had when all I could think was my family were next to nothing broke. Aside from my job and my father's where he worked distributing rations to the people of 12, we had nothing. I got paid more than anyone else in my family, yet it still wasn't enough to keep me in a stable financial position. At that stage since he had been talking about that for ages, I was ready to jump on a train and go back to 12 without him, since I was so mad. I ended up storming away in my fury and going back to his house, even then I didn't want to be there since it was owned by his family even though he didn't even live in 6 anymore. It was just a house sitting alone until someone would come back home and treat it as a home again. But, before I could even pack any bags, Wayne was back home.

He started telling me that he didn't even like the fact that his family had all this money. It was only useful to him when he needed transportation things like that, but apparently he was going to say later on that he hated it. He was always marked as a snob at school and all through his studies in order to become a teacher. He kept listing these things until I walked out of the room, ending up in the bedroom, co-incidentally. The next thing I know, my body is being turned around and I am greeted with Wayne's lips. I don't bother fighting with him, I just lean into the kiss. It seems like forever since we shared contact with each other. Wayne's hands slide from my cheeks down my arms, resting on my hips. My grip is on his biceps, my nails almost breaking the surface of his skin. I tip my head back as he slips his tongue through my lips.

After that, everything starts to get even more heated. Our kisses begin to get slopping as we are both now breathing heavily. I sigh as his lips leave my lips and trail down my jaw to my neck. I breathe heavily, holding onto him for dear life. I feel a fire within my body and it begins to scream out for attention, but my guilt of myself yelling at his is more powerful. I begin to apologise profusely and then he shushes me before i can explain my actions. The love in his eyes was so prominent as we just stared at each other, breathing deeply to come back from our sudden high of need. He then pushes me back slowly before the backs of my knees touch the bed and he gently settles me onto the bed behind us.

Everything after that blurred together and as long as I would live, I would never forget that day. We got back to 12 a few days later after making love every day since the first. Coming back home to a place where we couldn't, it was hard at first. But, Wayne managed to get my parents out of the house a couple of times after the next few months. Those nights were fantastic, every night being spent with him was fantastic. When Wayne started work again, that's when the nights together got lesser and lesser, as he started putting all his effort in to his school work. Not that I ever complained, I know how much he loves making his schooling for his kids the best thing that he could possibly do. So, I forgive him for that. Eventually, we started to get that time together back.

As the summer came that year, so did another Reaping and Hunger Games. Again, none of Wayne's children got picked for the Hunger Games and we all rejoiced. We all had a feast just like the previous year. The winner was someone that everyone would remember the name of. Johanna Mason from District 7. She went in with sarcasm filling her voice and came out vicious and even more sarcastic but extremely venomous. It was hard to believe that someone who looked innocent at first glance would be as vicious and dangerous as someone who had been training for their whole life, like a career.

I think that from all of the death she faced and also caused, the strong and venomous person that she appeared was just all an act. Which made her seem even more vulnerable in the world of what happens to the loved Victor's. Just like Finnick Odair. Won his Games at 14, youngest ever, but he has more charm than anyone else. You can't help but think how much he must cope with just from being a Victor that everyone loves. But, Johanna Mason won her Games by killing all her opponents with a spear. When the others came to s feast which occurred at the end of the Games, she killed them all with nothing holding her back. No one would ever mess with her after a performace like that. But, I bet Snow tried to push those limits.

It's when thee holiday's came that everything started to fall into place. I saw my father make more opportunities to talk with Wayne. My mother and father also started leaving us alone more. The next thing I knew, my mother was making the fuss out of pretty much nothing and everything. I was starting to get concerned and worried about why they were acting this way. I had no idea what was going on. I even asked her about it but she denied everything. It was the second off August when my mother and father both left the house for the whole day to go and see some family friends when things started getting even weirder. Wayne and I spent the whole morning in bed and not just resting or sleeping either. We got dressed around two in the afternoon and before we left the house. We walked through the Hob together and he bought some squirrel from a Seam man who had a girl around ten or eleven years old by his side. When we got back to the house, everything was still silent yet the atmosphere was different. Wayne had been fidgeting all the way back home and he was now constantly rubbing his hand down his pant leg.

He kissed me on the forehead before covering my eyes as we entered the house. I was very confused and that's when I started putting all the pieces together. I almost fainted at the thought of it. It couldn't have been true or real. He pressed his hands to my shoulders but I didn't open my eyes. I couldn't. They were glued shut. And it wasn't until Wayne's hands moved away from my shoulders and his steps growing further away that I opened them. My hands flew to my mouth as soon as I saw everything. There was a fire burning in the fireplace and a rug laid out with cushions from the couch and beds spread over it. As well as a plate of bread laying on the ground with a bowl of fruit surrounding another plate also sitting with the bread plate. Wayne grabbed my hands and he looked me dead in the eyes and said- Marry me.

I couldn't get the words out. So, instead I started nodding my head and crying pathetically. He kissed my lips and brought me into the biggest hug I could have ever want. We sat down on the mat and had our toasting, something I could have only dreamed about. Wayne then pulled out a small jewellery box from the top of the fire place. He pulled out a simple gold wedding band and said that it was his grandmothers. He slid it onto my finger and I kissed him with as much passion as I could possibly give back to him. We made love for hours and all I could think is I had finally got what I truly desired. A man to live by my side and to love me for the remainders of my days.

The following day, Wayne and I told my parents and they weren't as excited as I thought that they would be. I realised that they knew the whole time and that's why they were acting so strangely since the start of the holidays. We went to the Hall of Justice and got a marriage licensed signed and documented with my parents being the witnesses of the marriage signing. From that day on, I wouldn't be known as Miss Mandy Rosner, I would be known as Mrs Mandy Anderson.

After that, I also found out that Wayne had spoken to his parents and they sent us some money for our marriage to start off. The amount was obscene, but apparently Wayne already said that it was too much for us. They wouldn't take it back. So, Wayne bought us a house with that money. A beautiful old cottage on the outlines of the District which had been disowned and left for years on end without any love given to it. It was perfect for us. Something that we could build up together and make our own. We started making plans for it that very next day.

The new year approached and Wayne and I were so happy to be married. We had finished the renovations on our house and we were moved into it. It's a long walk into town and it would never not impress. Wayne and I walk into town every day so he gets to work at the right time and I get to work early. This year for Wayne, another new batch of kids for his year. Although, two of the students that he would have for the rest of this year would be known all around Panem within the next few years. Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark make themselves into Wayne's class. Katniss Everdeen being the little girl who was with her father in the Hob who Wayne bought the herbs from on the day we got engaged. As soon as he came back that first day, he saw how the youngest Mellark was making googly eyes at the oldest Everdeen girl all day and not paying attention to his lessons. Wayne couldn't help but feel for the small boy who had a crush on the miners daughter.

It was a month into the school year came the tragic accident that caused almost the whole town to fall into a colossal heap of despair. The mining accident didn't just kill little Katniss's father leaving her mother a widow, but it also claimed my father. I heard from the girls at work. They said that there was a huge mining accident and that everyone was killed. I left work as soon as I could and I ran home. I couldn't see the last few minutes of running as my eyes were filled with tears. I burst inside and I broke down in the doorway of the lounge room. I couldn't breathe from my run back here and from not being able to hold my tears back for the loss of my father. I was so upset that I had lost him. He was the best father I could have asked for. He appreciated my decisions and he loved me for me and never asked too much of me.

Wayne found me in the same place I collapsed around half an hour later. He didn't say anything, he just wrapped his arms around me and allowed me to breakdown. Him holding me made everything even more worse, it made me feel even less strong than I was before. That never stopped him from saying that I was so strong. Wayne and I left the house a few hours after I had finished crying. We went to the mining sight where all the other families were waiting just encase there was any survivors to be pulled from the rubble. Wayne and I both stood with my trembling and heartbroken mother. Every time the people came back up, we all held our breath, hoping that it would be the person that we love to come out of that hole that is now in the ground. But, every time, we got let down. We got handed a hot drink as we waited as the day grew darker and so did our hearts.

Wayne started walking around to talk to the families because he was a very friendly person towards the others that are here in 12. From being a teacher, he knows a lot of children and their families. And after Wayne and I got married, he would let me come in and help out with the children on some days. He managed to get at allowed by the people who run the school. I would help read with them and I grew friendships with them. So, I said my condolences to some of the children and their parents that I came across during walking around the site where we were all gathered. I soon found some very familiar faces who had familiar stories.

I called the Everdeen girl and I saw her face filled with despair. I can't help but feel for her situation I know exactly how she feels as I just lost my father and so has she. I comment her on this and I see her start to cry. I can't help it when I bring the little girl into my arms and also start to cry. I'm surprised she would even allow this. We only know each other from my weekly reading with her class and from seeing her every so often in the Hob with her father. But, considering her father that I loved to buy good game from is now gone. She is obviously feeling extremely vulnerable and she must just want the comfort because I look over her shoulder and see her mother sitting there stunned and not moving a single muscle. Frozen in the spot and not watching her children at all, just the dead air between her and the mining accident. That was the first real encounter with Katniss Everdeen and it was something that I couldn't ever forget.

We held a funeral for my father a couple of days after that and then Wayne and myself went back to live with her as we needed to be with her just as much as she needed us to be. It was a few week before we all got back on our feet, but Wayne was there for all of the families in his class who lost a loved one. After my encounter with Katniss Everdeen, I never saw her vulnerable again. She sat and didn't communicate with anyone. I saw little Peeta Mellark with the most upset expression across his face as he watched her when I came in. I never saw him look so upset because he was always so cheery and making time happy. I started watching Katniss grow thinner and her clothes to become even more baggy than they were before. I watched her starved body as she hopelessly moved around the classroom and school yard. I wanted to do something, but Wayne said that we had no authority to do so and it made me so mad.

One day out of the blue, Wayne came home and he said that Peeta had come to school with a huge bruise on his face. I felt a pang in my chest after I heard this, I know he has come to school before with bruises, scratches and black eyes on his face. He is a child of parental abuse and that's pretty obvious. So, hearing this made me feel even worse. But apparently Peeta told Wayne how his mother hit him because he threw purposely burnt bread to Katniss who was dying outside of his home. I smile at how much Peeta would take just to make Katniss happy and alive. I couldn't believe someone so young would have such a huge heart for a girl that has never said a word to him. But, after that day, Wayne saw the difference in Katniss. She started to be more energetic and she would have the ability to smile every so often. I couldn't believe that Peeta Mellark saved her life. But, no one would realise that it was going start a chain of events leading to the safety of our country.

As the 72nd reaping drew close, I felt more for the children who were in Wayne's class. I had grown to them just as much as Wayne did. The pain that he felt every year I was now experiencing for the first time and it was horrible. As the reaping came, I couldn't help but pay attention for the first time in forever since my own reaping days. As the first name was called, nothing but happiness that every little girl we knew was safe for another year. Yet, I was feeling for the little merchant girl which had been reaped to fight to the death. But, when the boy was called a hand flew to Wayne's mouth and he grabbed onto my hand tightly.

I found out later that day that the boy that was reaped was one of the students that Wayne had when being here in 12. His name was Eliah Addamson and he was one of Wayne's most accomplished students in his class. Always paying attention, even if the other students in the class were extremely rude. He did all of the work and was one of the best students behaved in that year. Wayne cried at the thought of Eliah dying, but I couldn't do anything except also feel his pain, but just not in the same context. I knew that he was one of Wayne's best students just from him saying his name. I knew it straight away and I was heartbroken for my husband and what he could be feeling. I know I lost my father earlier on in the year, but I couldn't do anything more but wish that this couldn't be happening.

It was then that we both realise that within the years to come after this one, any one of Wayne's students could be in the Games. With the stakes and the possibilities being even higher. Eliah was fourteen when we went into the Games. He was still fourteen when he was lifted from the arena the second night after the Games began.

The winner was a poor young boy from District 11, which no one saw to win. The people who knew him apparently knew everything he had held back which he used as an advantage. His Victory interview was astonishing. The brave face that he had before he went in had gone completely and everyone could see how much the Games changed him. If only Snow realised how much those Games can do to another. If only children could be born and know that they wouldn't have to go into the Games before they even mature.

Wayne wasn't the same after seeing the little boy's death. I think a little part inside him died a little, but I couldn't do anything to help mend it. It was that moment that I wished that the year would finally be over because I had had enough of everything bad happening to everyone we knew that year. I wanted it over, I had enough of everything that year.

The year finally drew to a close and we said goodbye to Wayne's students with another party before waving them away to head up a level in school. We said goodbye to Katniss and Peeta and I just wished that they would be without the Games for the rest of their lives. I also hoped that little Mr Mellark would hurry up and talk to Katniss. I saw him constantly looking over her, but never did he utter a word. As we left school that last day, I knew that something would happen with those the youngest Mellark and the oldest Everdeen child, I just didn't know what. Never would I ever think that they would be the cause of the freedom of the country from the deadly grips of President Snow.

A new year came and so did a new batch of students. We were visited by Wayne's parents for the first time during the first couple of weeks. They stayed for a few weeks before being asked back home for a work emergency. The year flew by quickly and nothing bad happened. It was great for the pair of us considering how much we lost that year before. None of Wayne's children got picked and none of our family members died. It was just too much luck that we had that year which caused the fall of our lives within the following year. The year was that of the 74th Hunger Games and the reaping caused us to all feel for the people. Little Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark were put up to face the horrendous Games that Snow made every living child knew the pain of.

Wayne and I went home and mourned. Just like the families that Wayne knew from parent teacher interview and seeing the other members of their families around the yard. I knew that it would be shameful of us not to give something to the families that have just lost someone that they loved. When we found out about Eliah, we took some food that we had made, truly from the heart. We made some stew from the ingredients from our garden and some meat that Wayne had actually got from Katniss earlier on in the week. We packed it away and set off. We watched other people having feasts and smiling knowing that their children had go through another round of the Hunger Games. I could do nothing but hold onto Wayne's hand even tighter.

We arrived at the Everdeen's small house in the Seam first. It was quiet inside and when the door opened, it was a tall Seam young man with sorrow filling his features. He announced he was Gale Hawthorne and that he was helping to look after the Everdeen family. He was the one who dragged Primrose Everdeen away from her sister after she volunteered. After we announced ourselves, he took the gift from us and called for Mrs Everdeen. She came to the door and she thanked us softly as she looked… _dead inside_ is the only way to describe how she looked. As we left that house, a little girl that Wayne also taught came to the doors. The Mayor's daughter, Madge Undersee. Wayne smiled at her and said hello before we continued on her journey as she did on hers towards the Everdeen's household.

When we arrived at the Mellark Bakery, we were greeted with the yells of Mrs Mellark. When we knocked, she came to the door. She has fury in her eyes and it was nothing like the sadness which loomed over Mrs Everdeen. She dismissed us instantly after Wayne introduced himself as Peeta's previous teacher. She scoffed, murmured some things under her breath and went back inside. The doorway was the occupied with Mr Mellark who recognised us straight away. The pain that was present in his eyes was undeniable. It's obvious which one of Peeta's parents was the abusive one. He took our gift and shook his head with tear in his eyes. He said that at least Peeta would get some time with the girl that he loved before he was brutally murdered in these preposterous Games. When we left the bakery, I had tears in my eyes.

We watched the Games and we cheered on for them as they both made it through to the last ten. That's when everything started getting interesting. Katniss and Peeta both found each as Peeta was on the brink of his death. All I could think, was that Katniss was repaying the favour that he made to her all those years earlier. When they announced that two tributes could be crowned Victor's and Katniss screamed out Peeta's name, I knew. I knew that at that moment whether she knew it yet or not, she loved him. I couldn't help but pray to the God's above that they would make it out. They had too. After the brutal end of Cato when they announced that only one could be crowned. I cried out and so did Wayne. Everyone had grown to love the pair from 12. I saw the look in Peeta's eyes that he was so willing to let himself die in order to let her win. The look in her eyes was even more saddening as she didn't want him to die. So, the trick with nightlock was what brought them the title of Victor's. We all cheered and shed tears for their victory.

Wayne and I didn't see them when they came back. He also figured it would be good to just leave them alone. They needed their privacy more than ever before. So, we just kept on with our lives after that. Wayne's kids got swapped over for another year and the same things happened. Only thing is that this year, is that I had a pregnancy scare. I missed my period and I started vomiting over a few days. I will filled with happiness from the thought of being able to carry a child. I was so convinced that I was pregnant that I scared myself. I forgot about the Games and how much they played a part in the sadness which fills Wayne and I. Just from how we acted from his students getting into the Games, I couldn't image how it would be to put our own child into the Hunger Games reaping bowl. I didn't tell Wayne that I missed my period so he only thought I was getting the flu. I knew that if I told him without knowing for sure that either he would be so excited or he would be concerned about the possibility of a baby. So, when it came to be a week of throwing up, I finally told Wayne that I had also missed my period.

I couldn't tell what he was first thinking when I said those words. Shock crossed his face, his eyes went wide and I could almost feel his heart swell a million more times the size. He ended up being happy and he made me cry from being so happy for it. When I whispered about it only possibly being a baby and he didn't care. He was too happy to care. When I then whispered about the Games, he shuttered. It mustn't have crossed his mind before that moment then. When he shook his head and said it didn't matter, that the baby would be fine. I felt a little sad, but I couldn't let it take over the thought that I was pregnant. We organised a doctor's appointment that next afternoon.

I was leaving the house to go to work when it happened. I was able to get a sleep in because I got the day off. So, I only left the house to get to the school to then head to the doctor's with Wayne. By doctor's, I mean a trained unemployed merchant who had the skills of pregnancy and childbirth like it was a language in itself. Anyone who had that little bit more of money went to her other than Mrs Everdeen. It was just going to be weird to go to her. That and she was only a healer. I got in sight of the school when it happened. I missed my step when climbing up a set of stairs when I tripped. I fell onto the steps in front of me and the most painful one was the one which slammed straight into my stomach. I got pain instantly and it was hard not to cry out. I bit down on my lip so much that it bled. It was a throbbing sensation that I would never not remember. The pain was excruciating and it hurt just as much to get up. I managed to get to Wayne's empty class with the pain still throbbing. When Wayne saw me, his eyes went from my face to my legs in an instant. His eyes grew wide and there was pain in his voice as he asked why there was blood on my pants. That moment, I knew I had just lost our baby.

It was confirmed by a doctor that Wayne had flown in- thanks to his parents all the way from the Capitol who was an expert- that we had lost a baby that was in the extremely early stages from development. Wayne and I had never cried so hard. And it was all just from my missed step. Wayne couldn't say anything which would make me think that it wasn't my fault, because it was. Wayne and I seemed to be closer even though I told him to go away from me because I killed his child. He never left my side. He took days off work to be with me as I healed from the accident as I tore the tissues inside my body from the fall. I had never cried so much. My father's death hurt me in many ways, but it wasn't myself responsible. It was just a mining explosion which took his life. Nothing could compare to the thoughts that someone had lost their child to their own misfortune. It was one of the worst moments of my life.

With the 75th Games approaching, we could all sense the rebellion as it grew closer. Especially when there was the uprising in 8 when Peeta and Katniss were on their Victory Tour. Every day we kept getting messages and calls from Wayne's parents who had the inside story to what was happening in all of the Districts and it was frightening. They had built some kind of thing underground just encase something would happen to within their District. They think that something would happen to everyone because some are rebelling against the Capitol. It's making Wayne's family concerned about what could happen to themselves and their District also on 12. Considering that Katniss and Peeta were what started this rebellion to unfold. And I am so happy that they did. This may bring around the collapse of the Capitol that would mean the saviour of the rest of our children in these Districts.

The Quell came around and we cried again as Katniss and Peeta were the people to get stuck in there again. Now grown up Peeta volunteered to take mentor, Haymitch Abernathy's place in the Hunger Games. He has grown up into such a man since his win in the Hunger Games the previous year. Katniss showed some of this too, but not as much as a change as Peeta, but you can see it. I wished that it wouldn't have to be this way, but they weren't going to get out of it this easy from what they pulled last year. The calls got even more recent and it was almost coming to be ridiculous. As the Games commenced, everything started to get worse. Things here in 12 started to get worse and I was thinking that we should head towards 6 when it got to the second day that the Quell had been on.

Katniss started throwing up in the arena, but that was something that everyone just assumed was stress and from a baby that her and Peeta created. At that I was so shocked. I knew that they loved each other, but I didn't realise that it was some kind of sham in the beginning. My mother pointed that out. She had been a lie detector in a previous life I was convinced. She always knew when I was lying and she definitely knew what was going on during those interviews. But, from what she saw, she thought that it could have been true. But, Katniss wasn't showing any signs of being pregnant other than the vomiting, so it could have just been stress. I had no idea that the pregnancy was real and neither did Peeta. When it came to the final plan, that's when I realised that things were going to go down. I walked out of the room for a little while, leaving Wayne there and I packed a bag just encase. I made sure that I had some belongings that I would never want to lose, even if nothing was going to happen. I left it by the door and went back in and watched it all play out.

When Katniss hit the force field, I knew that I had some the correct thing in packing my bag. District 12 went quiet and I knew something was going to happen. Especially when the trucks roared past our house, taking all the peacekeepers with them. The bombs hit not long after that and we ran. We ran out with the rest of the people that made it out. We got burned and we lost our breath quickly as the air filled with ash and the towns yelled in terror about what was happening. We found a group being led by Gale Hawthorne and he took us out of town and into the woods. It became daylight too soon and we knew that everyone that was with us was all that was left from 12. Maybe another group, but that is only a few hundred compared to the thousand that lived there. After asking around in the crowd, I realised that my mother hadn't gone with us. And I knew that I should have taken her with us as we raced through town. I couldn't give up hope now, she could be with another group of people.

We were picked up by 13 and were transported to the District that everyone thought was extinct. We found out that there was another group, but my mother wasn't in there. After being appointed rooms and schedules, I allowed myself to mourn over the last of my family to be killed by Snow. This death was no accident though. Never would it be an accident. For the next few months, we did as we were told and then we were called upon Wayne's family to come to 6 with them. So, we left 13 and joined the remainder of family that we had left. It was better now that it wasn't just grey. There was colour in their little shelter and there was the allowance of being able to go up to ground without being made not to with stupid rules that no one would ever listen too. It was better being with family. Or, so I thought it would be. Turned out that Wayne's sister had gotten herself pregnant and that just made it hard on myself considering that we lost a child of ours already. We couldn't take her anywhere when she went into labour, so we had to listen to her screams as they filled the room. It was then that Wayne and I decided that no matter how horrible childbirth sounded, they wanted to try for another baby after the revolution was over. Wayne's sister birthed a healthy little boy in the undergrounds of 6 that night.

When the revolution ended, we heard that there was another baby that the world would be rooting for. Willow Mellark was the first Everdeen-Mellark child and I heard things saying that she was beautiful and quite a lovely being. It was hard to imagine that Katniss and Peeta, two children just years earlier, were now parents to a little girl. That was something that I never saw coming. But, at least it told the world and showed that Katniss loved Peeta. Otherwise she wouldn't have slept with him in order to create the baby. I knew that Katniss would be just as genuine as Peeta was. She wouldn't just give herself away for nothing, the same as myself. We were taken back at 12 and we saw how horrible it was for the first time aside from some propos being filmed here before Katniss's return to 13. We found out our house was bombed and I was happy that I had saved all of the things which meant so much to myself. We managed to find some things in the rubble, but nothing of much value to us. We got builders back within those next few weeks to rebuild our house and to help rebuild the District that we called home.

It took a few months for the house to get rebuilt, but we were fine with that. There top priority was first building shops and rebuilding some parts of the town and that was fine with us. As the town was being rebuilt, we were getting our town back. Everyone was finally getting the lives that they have always wanted and deserved. It gave me hope, especially considering that Wayne and I were going to start trying for a baby. Now there was now no Games to take them away from us. When our house got rebuilt, we began trying for a baby. Pretty much straight away. As we moved back to 12, many from other Districts where they had been after the war started coming back to their newly built home. A few weeks later, Katniss and Peeta came back to 12, bringing their little girl with them. Again, we refrained from going and seeing them, welcoming them back to 12. By this stage, we didn't even know if they still knew who we were after all these years. But, we wouldn't be able to let them slip from our grips that easily. We would make them aware that we have known them through the whole time that they have been in such horrible situations. It would just take time, most-likely.

Slowly more people started coming back to the once deserted town and it was great to see everyone coming back. Everyone started helping with rebuilding the District. Wayne and I started helping rebuild houses in all the parts of 12. There was no merchant part of town and no Seam part of town. Everyone had the same kind of house with the same kinds of things for each house. We were finally free to have the right things and for everything to be equal and fair for everyone. Panem was finally something that everyone could be happy living in, with nothing hanging over their heads. Wayne and I could finally have a child and their be nothing in the way of that anymore. They would be able to live and not worry about going to the reaping for six years of their life. Also being able to have everything that a child should. It made making a baby so much more excited.

Wayne and I got jobs helping around the town to bring our town back to what it should be., Wayne started helping build more things here in 12 and I started working back in a small already built office, making deals to new people who come into town and need homes and directions for what is out of bounds because it's being built. It was a good way to meet new people and help welcome them back to 12. But, I wasn't as happy as I should have been. I wanted to be cooking somewhere. I wanted to bake for real. I wanted to have everything I couldn't before. Like a baby. And there being the possibly of having a job as a baker. It would start to look up for everyone here in 12, as well as everyone in Panem.

Within the next year, everything we ever wanted came true, well close enough to true that we could. Peeta started looking for people to help him work in his bakery. In the memory of his family, he named his bakery- _Mellark Family Bakery_. Which would mean as his family which have passed and his new family which he was creating with Katniss. I applied immediately and had job interview straight away. I was worried that he wouldn't recognise me after the years which had passed since the last time I spoke to the him as well as Katniss. But Wayne said that it would be very unlikely that they would. So, I went into the bakery for my job interview and I was almost knocked off my feet. There was a little girl- who couldn't be any older than two- struggling to run out from behind the counter and the owner of the bakery running after her. He caught her before I she could run into me or out of the door. When he looked up at me and put the little girl on his hip, he smiled and welcomed me to the bakery.

He was so mature now. Even more than after the Quell. I suppose having a child would do that to you, since you would have to be a role model to more than just the whole of Panem, but mostly for your child. His hair was a crazy mess atop of his head, blue eyes vibrantly gleaming as he looked between myself and the little girl in his arms. His face showed nothing but happiness, a smile which he used to have upon his face for days on end when in Wayne's class. He was tall, almost towering over me. He used to be small for his age, but not anymore. He had finally grown up, maybe a little bit more than what the average eighteen year old should, but he was happy and you could see that. He had been help in bringing Panem back to a new world which everyone was happy.

He looked at me, as if he knew me. I was hoping that something would click inside that head of his, so he knew that I wasn't just someone random from the streets or another District. But, I was someone from his past that helped him in school some days. He continued to stare at me, wondering who I was. I said that I was here for the job interview and he realised why I was here and not just here for the goodies. I said 'hello' to the little girl and he introduced me to his daughter. Little Willow Mellark buried her head into her father's shoulder. She was the cutest thing I had ever seen. She had both Katniss and Peeta's features. Parading around with her father's smile, blue eyes and pale skin and everything else being just like her mother's. She was adorable.

Just before he took me into his office, the bakery door opened and we all turned around. The little girl who was in Peeta's arms started to jump around and squeal at the person who came into the door. Katniss Everdeen was just as excited to see the daughter in her fiancées arms. She still looked the same as she did when she was a young girl, only older and she was more happy these days. Just as everyone is with the rebellion over. She introduced herself and she didn't recognise me either. I was kidding myself if I thought that they were going to remember me. I wasn't even their teacher. I was just the wife of a teacher, a helper is what they are called. I set it aside and went into the meeting with Peeta as Katniss took little Willow back home. I got the job as soon as I he saw me bake the thing he asked me too wth such ease. I was over the moon. Maybe one say I could tell Peeta that I knew him as a child. But, all of that came later.

After I finally had a steady job with a good paying income coming in every week, Wayne and I looked into having a baby with even more commitment than we ever had before. We got some tips from doctors in the Capitol about the things we could do to help the possibilities of getting pregnant. We did everything that they said and we got so excited for the possibility of getting pregnant. Months began to go by and everything was wrong. Nothing said that we were getting pregnant. Nothing like before after I accidently got pregnant before I lost it. No morning sickness. Nothing. I started to get more and more worried that something may be wrong. I could sense that Wayne was thinking the same thing, but he never said anything. He just kept trying to make me happy and making the whole thing better. It got to over a year and nothing happened with having a baby. That's when I got so worried and so did Wayne and it started to show in his actions too. Wayne and I went to the Capitol to get the answers which we desperately craved.

We found out on the second day being in the Capitol that I was barren, unable to bare children, ever. I didn't talk for days and either did Wayne. I didn't do anything. Especially when I learnt that I couldn't have children the same way as I lost my previous one. I had torn some of the tissue on my vaginal wall and it caused my baby to die and then there were complications following, making it completely impossible to have a child. Wayne kept saying that it was okay, but I knew that it wasn't. It would never be okay. I was the reason that we couldn't have a child. And that would hang over me for the rest of my life. It hurt knowing that Wayne and I would never be able to have a little boy or a little girl with our genetics, our own blood, something that we could call ours forever.

They mentioned adoption, but it wouldn't be the same. Wayne kept saying that it would be good to adopt a child. It would be even better than having our own child. We could be able to help a child who was abandoned by their own parents and to be able to give them the life that they truly deserved. But, at that moment in time, I didn't want to adopt. I just wanted to crawl into a hole and never see another child again. But, I knew that would never happen. Working for Peeta would mean that I would be seeing little Willow pretty much every day. And then there was our little nephew to look out for. But, that was just something I had to live with. Wayne and I caught the next train home after the third day of being in the Capitol. I took the rest of the week off, for illness. But, if I could have been able to get the days off to mend my broken heart, I would have said so. Wayne and I wanted to keep the trying for a baby a secret, so we didn't need to let down more hopes. So, we just went to our separate works that following week and we said nothing about our loss.

Three weeks later from our incident, Wayne came into the bakery and that's when their memories snapped back. I was out putting in more sweets as I watched it all happen. Peeta's eyes widened and he addressed Wayne as Mr Armstrong. He remembered him straight away, it was when Wayne said that he was coming to see his wife that it clicked for Peeta who I was. He said I always looked familiar, but he could never remember from where. Apparently Katniss thought the same thing. But, after that when he finally realised who we were, everything fell into place. He apologised for not realising who I was and the whole thing that I had wanted for months. Peeta was very pleased to see his teacher for the first time in forever and I know that Wayne was very much happy about that. Before I realised what was going on, we were all seated in one of the booths and we were talking about all the things we have been meaning to for the last few years. It was great to be able to finally talk to him about all of these things for the first time. I was glad that this day had finally come.

Everything after that incident started falling into place. Katniss and Peeta invited us to their wedding, Katniss them got kidnapped which everyone hated and cried over, especially Peeta. He closed the bakery for as long as it took to get Katniss back. Even after that, it stayed shut until they could get her back home and safe. Which was another few weeks, months even. It was hard to believe that someone was capable of such horrid things. Then little Willow came down with Whooping Cough, Prim and Finnick Odair died and the whole District and Panem mourned their deaths. Katniss and Peeta lost their twins, I couldn't help but just wish that they would be okay, but Katniss would never forgive herself for that. The same as I would never forgive myself for my accident causing me to become barren and unable to conceive children. Things seemed to only turn even worse after that, not just for them but for us as well. We didn't get accepted into any adoption agencies and that made our lives turn upside down. We had forms out in every District and so many in the Capitol. I couldn't believe that it wasn't happening for us. We didn't even get asked to come and have an interview so that we could get into the listing for a _possible_ adoption. We couldn't even get that far.

That is what made Wayne and I drift apart. We tried to hang on, saying that we didn't need a child to be happy. But, it was no use. At that moment for a good solid four months, everything was hopeless. Wayne tried everything to try and help us stay together, but everything was falling apart for us and I just couldn't handle how much this was effecting us from that moment on. Wayne and I couldn't look each other in the eye. We couldn't talk about anything other than what sort of day we had. Wayne managed to get placement into the school as soon as it was rebuilt, so he was instantly back into working to make his students happy. Even if that meant that we weren't happy. I didn't go to see him at work, the same as he didn't for me.

We slept on opposite sides of the bed and we hadn't made love for so long I almost forgot how much I loved it. Wayne and I didn't kiss. We were pretty much only together to live under the same house, just like people who hated each other. It was the worst thing that I could have experienced. I felt like our lives were over. Then he left to visit in parents in 6 and I didn't go with him. I cried the whole time and I had never felt so alone. I felt abandoned. I felt that we should have just gotten a divorce to go our separate ways. Wayne could love someone who could give him a million children and I could just be alone forever. The thought of that made me lock myself in the bedroom all day whilst Wayne was to work. The next day Katniss came into the bakery with Indigo. And our lives changed forever.

She had ginger red hair which flowed down past her shoulders with the odd little natural ringlets in some places. Her eyes were wide, green and looking around everywhere taking in the naturalness around her. She was so happy with a smile wide on her face as she followed Willow who was running around yelling things about fairy princesses. I felt a pang in my chest as I saw them but I couldn't let it stop my work. Willow asked where her Daddy was and I pointed and I heard them giggling back down the hallway towards his study. Katniss came in asking where they were before I could think about crying. When she came back out, I broke and told them everything. And then I met Indigo and got promised that if Indigo wanted, she could become Wayne's and my daughter. Since they could get the confirmation that we truly needed. That night when I told Wayne, we cried together at that possible opportunity. Then we made love for hours, saying that we were sorry for letting a child get in between our love. But, a child may be what we were about to get. Finally.

Indigo, Willow and Katniss came over the following day and we all spent the day admiring Indigo as she played with Willow. We talked to her, but she was so shy but that made Wayne and I love her just as much. As the days and weeks followed we spent most of our time with her. It was the best thing that we had done and all three of us were so happy to be able to do that. After the our outing around 12 with everyone when we went to the lake and the park, I knew that it would be impossible for Indigo not to come with us. I saw her little face before we came and it lit up as soon as she saw us and then for the whole day. Wayne and I loved her. Indigo was our saviour and it seemed as though we were hers as well. Especially when we got the call in the middle of the night saying that Indigo wanted her 'Mum'. I lost it just hearing that Indigo called me 'Mum' from Peeta. We left as soon as she said that and I was in tears almost the whole way there.

When I saw her helplessly holding onto Katniss, I started crying instantly. Indigo reached out for me and I took Katniss's place on the bed, holding onto her and letting her cry. Wayne came over as soon as he heard me choke out a sob. We were left alone and I just felt for the little girl who already calls me her mother. Now I just want the confirmation saying that we can actually adopt her, because if she still doesn't want to be our daughter after this, I don't know what we could have possibly done for her to think differently. If she didn't still want us around, I don't think that I could stay here in 12. I would have to leave and make another life, try and find another child to love. But, I don't think that I could. I already love Indigo so much. I told her this as she fell asleep in my arms after Wayne walked back downstairs to the others, thanking them for getting us. I thought that she didn't hear me, then I heard her whisper- 'I love you too.'. I went to sleep holding onto her with all my might and I could have cried myself to sleep, but with happiness and not sadness. That's where I still was when the sun came through the windows at seven the next morning. And that's where our lives changed forever, officially. This is where the day begins.

 **Author's Note-**

 **Please tell me how you liked it. How you appreciated the connections between them and Katniss. Everything that was in there. Was it a good idea to change around the time lines of the THG books and my fanfic to fit my needs for the story? Did I fit it together well? I tried to get everything into it! Review please guys! I love you, everlark4ever75 xx**


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30-

Mandy's POV

I wake up with Indigo still in my arms. I give her a kiss on the head and I look over her shoulder, seeing Wayne sleeping on a mattress on the floor. He moves around on the mattress so that now his face is facing us instead of just his back. His eyebrows are narrowed before his eyes open, exactly how he always wakes up. I smile at him and run my hand down Indigo's ginger locks. Wayne opens his mouth to speak when Indigo yawns and I look down to her. It takes her a little while to realise where she is and then her lips curl.

"Good morning." I whisper.

"Hello."

Her voice barely a whisper.

"Did you sleep well?" I ask her.

She nods her head and sits up in bed, running and hand over her hair.

"Hi Wayne." She says looking over at him and then placing a hand on her mouth.

"Hello Indi."

Wayne looks to me and he has a smile on her face. Wayne sits up, wipes the sleep from his eyes before standing up and walking up to us. He presses a kiss to my head before Wayne kisses Indigo's head also. He flattens down Indigo's ginger hair and walks out of the room.

Indigo and I stay in the bed for a few more minutes, talking over a few things before we get up and head downstairs. Peeta is already up making breakfast whilst Wayne is sitting down drinking some coffee. Peeta greets us after that, Indigo goes back upstairs. I wanted to follow her, but I knew that I shouldn't. She needs her time alone, even if I just want to hold her and make everything alright. Instead, I go and sit down next to Wayne and poured myself some coffee. The mug warms my hands, spreading the warmth through my body. I close my eyes, placing my head onto Wayne's shoulder. Wayne takes my hand under the table, locking our fingers together. My eyes open when I hear heavy footsteps walking towards us.

"Thank you so much for coming down last night. I don't think that we would have been able to get her back to sleep." Peeta enlightens, walking over to us and placing a pile of pancakes onto the table.

"No, Peeta. Thank you. I really appreciate you calling us. I want us to there for her when she really needs us. This is one of these moments. Especially considering that she could be our daughter. If we got the confirmation." I explain.

Peeta looks to Wayne, smirking before walking away from us back to the kitchen. I look up to Wayne and he has a huge smile on his face. I lift my head from his shoulder and turn to him, concern filling my features I'm sure. Wayne shakes his head and chuckles before moving to face me. He takes my mug from my hands and then holds onto them, staring into my eyes.

"Wayne? What's going on?"

I'm confused, almost freaked out from how he suddenly his mood switched. His hands start to get fidgety in my hands, a sign that he's nervous or thinking that something which is preoccupying his mind. The same kind of thing as when he was going to propose to me. My heart starts racing a million miles an hour and I call out his name again, wanting him to say what is going on now. That's when he finally blurts it out.

"We got the confirmation!"

My hand flies out of Wayne's hand and over my mouth. I choke out a sob and Wayne wraps his arms around me. I hold onto him tightly and tears of happiness fall down onto his shirt. I start mumbling things into his shoulder, not paying much attention towards what was going on around me. The next thing that I know, there is a chorus of pattering coming from the staircase.

"Mandy! Mandy!" Willow's little voice yells, voice filled with excitement.

Wayne and I pull apart, wiping my tears from my eyes knowing I'll get looks from one of the children. I turn back and see Willow with a large smile on her face. I get up from the chair and I pick up Willow before she comes crashing into me. I laugh and hold her against my chest, Willow starts babbling on about things that probably only make sense to her. I pull her back so I can see her face. Her smile is still there and her eyes are sparkling, the same kind of sparkle that Peeta does towards the people he loves. I give her a big kiss on the cheek, she then returns the favour before I place her back on the ground and let her run off to her Daddy.

I feel Wayne's hand upon my back as I look to Indigo. She has a shy smile upon her face, her hands twisting in front of her. All I can think is that, this little girl can be our daughter. Wayne's and my daughter. We've finally got the confirmation and it's all up to her now. I really hope that she says yes, if not… I don't know what I would do. I hear the commotion of Willow and Peeta behind me, but I can only concentrate on Indigo.

"Indi, come and eat some pancakes with us." Wayne says from behind me.

"Okay." Her small voice answers.

Wayne gets up and goes into the kitchen to get utensils I assume. I take Indigo's hand and bring her to the table. Indigo sits where Wayne did and I sit where I was previously. Wayne comes back with the plates and cutlery, passing them around the table. He places pancakes on all the plates and passes around the toppings. Wayne asks Indigo some questions, knowing exactly what to ask a child because of his job. I love hearing her talk with Wayne. She loosens up and it makes Wayne so happy, so it makes me happy. Willow soon joins us and takes the stage, making a mess of eating her pancakes to Peeta's dismay. But, he seems fine with that as he loves her. And we all got a good show from it.

When we are finishing breakfast, the phone rings and Peeta gets up from the table and answers it. I hear a few murmurs from behind a wall and then a hurried end of the call. When he hangs up the phone, he rushes upstairs.

"I've got something I want to give you, Indi." Wayne says.

I look at him at the head of the table with confusion filling my features. I didn't know that he had something for her. Obviously it has to be something that he didn't want me to know about. He gets up and gives me a kiss on the head, whispering in my ear,

"We'll ask her about it later on today. I have an idea for how."

He's talking about the confirmation and I cannot wait to see what he has in mind. He takes our plates and says to Indigo,

"But, you are going to have to wait for later on."

"You don't need to get me anything."

"Oh, yes we do." Wayne tells her.

All I can do is smile at their communication towards each other. I love them both so much and nothing can change that, not if she says no, not nothing. Because I will love her no matter what, even if I can't have her I will love her for whoever else may have her.

As Wayne takes the dishes up to the sink, Peeta comes back down the stairs with a sleepy Katniss stumbling behind him. He gives her a kiss before she rushes out of the door. Peeta comes back into the room and he sighs, rubbing a hand upon his fore head.

"Is something wrong?" I ponder, getting up from my seat, heading towards the kitchen.

I grab a cloth and go over to Willow and start cleaning up her mess which is all over her, before I let her down from the highchair. She goes running off into the lounge and Indigo jumps up and goes after her. Peeta clears his throat and walks towards the table, taking away the toppings to put them away.

"Jo hadn't made it through a whole pregnancy before, considering Jason was born three months premature. So, she's freaking out at every little thing which happens. Today just doesn't seem to be going right. Jo is almost on the verge of killing someone, so… Yeah. She was begging for Katniss so Gale asked her to come around." Peeta explains.

I nod my head in acknowledgement, finishing cleaning up the table. Peeta cleans up the mess around the table before we all retreat back to the table.

"So, you happy about… You know?" Peeta asks, throwing his head in the direction of the little girls in the other room.

I nod my head vigorously, looking over into the lounge room and smiling at her behind her back.

"You both deserve this more than anyone else. You've been through so much." Peeta states.

"Thank you, Peeta. I just can't believe that it's happened. It's so amazing!" I exclaim.

"I have something special planned to break it to her. So, do you think that we could steal her away in a little bit?" Wayne asks, looking over to Peeta.

"Yeah, of course. Whenever you want to take her, just ask her yourself."

"Thanks, Peeta."

"No, thank you. You are what she needs. That's obvious now."

Wayne grabs my hand under the table and give it a good squeeze before lacing our hands together.

* * *

We sit like that for a little while longer until Willow and Indigo come into the room again.

"Daddy! Daddy! Can I peas paint today? Peas?" Willow asks, jumping around and looking up Peeta with big, playful eyes.

Peeta turns around in his seat so he is facing her directly and he looks at her with a somewhat serious face.

"Now, Willow. Before I say 'yes' or 'no', I would like you to say that sentence again, saying 'please' correctly. Because we have been learning this haven't we?" Peeta probes his little girl.

"Daddy, can I please paint today?" Willow asks, just getting out 'please' properly.

"Of course we can, princess."

Willow jumps up and down and Peeta picks her up and she gives him a big sloppy kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you for that, Willow." Peeta says, giving his daughter a kiss back.

Wayne turns to face Indigo, clearing his throat to get Indigo's attention. She turns her head straight away.

"Mandy and I have something we want to ask you something."

I turn to focus my attention to Indigo again, smiling at her and Wayne speaks before I can even think about the words.

"Would you like to spend the day with us? You can get the present I talked about and to hang out at our house for the day."

She looks to me and I nod at her before she looks back to my husband who is squeezing my hand- painfully- beneath the table. She looks down and then wrings her hands together, before looking back at the table, a small smirk on her face.

"Can Mandy please make what we had last time I was there?" Her voice filled with nerves and curiosity.

I nod my head, for some reason tears come into my eyes before I can even think about them. I squeeze Wayne's hand back even more than he is as I feel my heart leap up into my throat.

"Of course. Of course I can. We'll just have to go to the markets first to get some fresh vegetables." I answer, sounding more pained than I intended it to sound.

"Indigo, why don't you go upstairs and get dressed? I've got to go and put little Willow into her painting clothes otherwise she'll get paint all over her clothes. And Mummy wouldn't be very happy about that, no would she?" Peeta recommends.

Indigo nods her head and then goes skipping up the stairs, hair bobbing behind her.

Minutes later, we are walking out of the house with Indigo, still in the clothes we came in last night. But, I don't care though or let that make me embarrassed. We have Indigo and we can possibly never let her go. Indigo stands between us, with our hands holding onto hers. As soon as we get out into the morning sun, beautiful sounds and cool breeze of Summer, Indigo comes out of her 'shy shell'. She starts talking and telling us everything she did yesterday, what she ate, everything since we last saw her. She has a huge smile on her face as she speaks over everything she has done. She loves speaking over everything she has done since last seeing us. It makes me so happy that she can be so shy around others, but then when we are around, she instantly opens up and is so talkative. It makes me feel like she is actually opening up to us. I can't help but smile and continue to listen to her.

When we get into the market, we get the fresh produce which has been brought from 11 and some new vegetables which they have started to grown in fields surrounding 12. After we have all the ingredients and produce, we head home. When we get inside, Wayne goes and has a shower whilst I start up preparing in the kitchen. Indigo comes in with me and sits on the bench, watching as I pull out a large pot, chopping board and knives. As I start to prepare the lamb and wild rice casserole which Indigo asked for, I look at her as she studies my movements. I start by cutting up the onion, trying not to let the onion make me cry. Successfully, I managed to get it all cut up without crying and I put it into the hot pan to brown. When it comes to ripping up the silver beet, I put the knife down at look at Indigo.

"Do you want to rip it up with me?" I ask, gesturing to the silver beet on the chopping board before me.

She nods vicariously before she gets up from the chair, bouncing up to the bench beside me.

I hear the water turn on and I guess that Wayne has got into the shower. I pass Indigo a silver beet leaf and I hold another in my hands.

"Now, what you have got to do is just…" I rip off the top of the silver beet and place the big part of the silver beet onto the bench.

She smiles and rips it clean off, laughing as she does.

"We just have to rip it into smaller pieces even though it's going to breakdown in the pot. Alright?"

"Okay." She says, starting to rip the silver beet into smaller pieces.

"Can I just leave you to do that while I cut up the other veggies?"

"Yes! This is fun!" She exclaims, giggling as she rips more of the silver beet off and into small pieces.

I leave her to continue ripping the pieces of silver beet whilst I cut up the rest of the vegetables.

Soon the water shuts off, as I am putting the other vegetables into the pan along with the onions. The silver beet gets set aside and I let Indigo get dress the silver beet with a few herbs and oils to add more flavour to it. I head over to the fridge, pulling out the meat and placing it on the bench. I ask Indigo to set aside the silver beet and to mix the vegetables around in the pan. I get out the wild rice mixture which has white, black, purple and brown grains. Oryna, my friend who was with me when I met Wayne moved to District 9 shortly after Wayne moved to 12. She found a man for her who owned a lot of land in 9, they got married only a few months back. They were both broken from the war, being kept in separate places and only being able to get back to each other just over a year and a half ago. She has been sending us huge amounts of grains, including the wild rice. Wayne and I, probably Indigo as well, we love the wild rice. It's got some different flavours from just the normal white or brown rice. And it looks very pretty, cooked or not.

"Indigo, do you want to learn how to cook rice?" I ask, bringing a big pot to the stove.

"Yes! Is this is the rice with all the colours?" Her voice curious as I place the packet with the rice in front of her.

I beacon her to open the packet and when she does and sees the rice, she cheers and laughs. I laugh at her enthusiasm, passing her a cup measure.

"Can you please add two cups of the rice to the pot, Indigo?"

She obligates and then I ask her to add double the amount of water to the rice. She pours the first two in with ease, but the third one she misses the pot and bumps it on the edge instead. The water spills over the hot place and makes a sizzling sound which makes Indigo jump.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean too! I bumped…"

I grab a cloth from the bench and move the pans off the heat.

"Indigo, don't worry about it. I know it wasn't intentional. That sound is the water hitting the heat." I state with a chuckle.

I clean up the water and then put the pans back so they can resume cooking. I kiss her head and tell her to add the rest of the cups, she obligates being even more cautious.

I'm about to start butchering my big chunks of meat when Wayne emerges, hair still damp and a new set of clothes on- blue jean shorts and a white t-shirt.

"Well isn't this a beautiful sight?" He exclaims, coming around and give myself and Indigo a kiss on the head.

"I figured that since Indigo suggested it, it would only be fair to ask her to help me with it." I answer.

"And I am happy to be. I usually don't get to cook unless Peeta is baking and Willow asks for us to help."

There is a sense of sadness hidden behind her words, but I try to not think about it. We were having so much fun. So, I'm just going to keep the happiness and fun going from before.

"You should have seen how Wayne cooked just when I met him. It was shocking!"

"Hey! We are not going there again." Wayne sighs with a smile upon his face, opening the fridge door.

"Tell me, Mandy! Tell me!" Indigo exclaims over Wayne's consistent sighs.

Wayne pulls out a bottle of juice and places it on the bench, trying hard not to laugh at his previous idiocy.

"When he came to live with me and my family here in 12, what… Seven, eight years ago now?"

"Nine years." Wayne confirms.

Nine years? I've known Wayne for nine years. I knew it was long, but I didn't think it was that long. Putting it into numbers makes it seem heaps longer. I've been in love with this man for nine years and never did I doubt anything of our love. Never did I think that I didn't love him. There was that gap where we couldn't have children which ruined how we were around each other, but I loved him every moment of it.

"Really? Nine years? I lost a year there!"

"Best nine years of my life." Wayne has a smile on his face as he approaches the cupboard containing glasses.

"Anyways, where was I?" I ask, after a few minutes of forgetting what I was doing.

"Telling me how bad of a cook Wayne was."

"That's right. Wayne had been living with my family and I for a few weeks before I finally dragged him into the kitchen with me. And my gosh… I should have got him in there long before."

"Just so you know, I didn't get the opportunity to learn how to cook as a child." Wayne classifies for Indigo.

"Whatever you say. Just because you were the 'Golden Child' of your family."

Indigo chuckles, continuing to stir the pot of vegetables. I throw in some of the meat and continue to cut it all up before I continue my story.

"You know how I just asked you to put the rice into the pot?"

"Yeah?"

"Wayne didn't even realise what I meant when I asked him the same thing."

Indigo laughs, just as I did when I asked Wayne to put the rice into the pot- hysterically. I look over at Wayne and he just shakes his head as he pours the juice into three glasses.

"You can't be serious?" Indigo asks.

"You think I was joking. But, I'm not. Never have I said that story any different. Not once." I exclaim, chuckling and chucking more meat into the pot.

"Mandy has a nice obsession with making myself embarrassed more than just once."

"Please, you love it."

"You may love it, I don't."

"Come on, I've known you long enough to safely say that you love the attention." I clarify.

He shakes his head and returns the juice to the fridge.

"Even if you embarrass me, even if I do love the attention…"

Indigo continues to laugh.

"I still love you, so here is some juice for the pair of you."

He places the glasses on the bench ahead of us out of the way of our cooking equipment.

"Thank you, Wayne!" Indigo calls out, abandoning the pot and grabbing the glass.

"You're welcome." He answers before walking out of the room and in the same direction of the study.

Indigo and I soon finish main preparation for the casserole and we put everything together and put it into the oven to finish cooking. We retreat to the lounge room, I get Indigo to shuffle some cards while I go and get Wayne. I looked in the study and their he was sitting at his desk with head down at some paper work. I walk up to him and run my hand down his back, he jumps at my sudden known presence.

"What are you engrossed with in here?" I ask, peering over his shoulder at the papers in front of him.

Just the title of the document makes me step back and grab onto my mouth before I gasp too loudly. It's the official documents for Indigo's adoption. I look down at Wayne and he has a smirk on his face, before raising from his seat.

"The papers got delivered yesterday. I went and picked them up after school. When we sign them and post them back, everything done. She'll be ours." He whispers, tentatively taking a step to me and running a finger over my cheek.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" My voice is horse and shaky, without tearing my eyes from his back to the papers on his desk which decide our immediate future.

"I wanted too. Believe me, I just wanted to make it all perfect before I said anything. Last night made it so much easier to tell you."

"Mandy! Is Wayne coming?" Indigo's voice runs through the house and reaches us just before I can say another thing.

"I'm coming!" Wayne calls back.

"You don't even know what she is asking." I state.

He looks at me, eyes not changing from being happy.

"I know you. It's obviously cards. And, I would never not go anywhere for her."

"We will sign it next chance we can get to do it today. Alright? I've read everything, it's all perfect and how they said it would be." He whispers.

I nod my head and gather my ability to walk before following Wayne out of the study. We get into the lounge room and Wayne is already back to acting like he always is with children. Happily and full of excitement. He acts differently when she is around compared to how he acts with his students. He makes her so happy and seeing her happy makes me so wonderful. Considering everything that she has been through, an elementary teacher and a baker can make a little girl so excited and happy. We ended up playing card games and laughing for about an hour until the casserole was ready.

We ate together and Indigo face-planted the table after just tasting one spoonful of the casserole. I thought that she had hated it, I looked at Wayne concerned before she shot back up and started shovelling it into her mouth. I laughed and continued eating. For dessert, I cut up some stone fruit which we bought at the markets earlier on and served it with ice-cream. We asked Indigo to go and wait in the lounge room whilst Wayne and I went to go and get the documents that will change our lives. When Wayne passed me a pen and the documents, my hands were shaking. I almost dropped both of the things just waiting for Wayne to get the things that he wanted to get for Indigo. He grabs a key from the top draw and puts it into his pocket. I'm about to question him about it when he takes my arm with his hand.

"Stop shaking, Mandy. There is nothing to be scared about."

"It's only the rest of our lives, Wayne. I don't want her to-"

"She won't. Don't worry about it."

He places his hands on both my shoulders, pressing his lips down to mine. It's only a temporary relief to my fast-beating heart and shaky bones. He breaks apart and grabs onto my arm and walks us out of the room.

My hand digs into the pen, creating pain to circulate throughout my hand and up my arm. My breathing is fast and I can't seem to stop it. My hands are shaking and my knees are feeling weak. Everything Wayne and I have ever wanted ever since falling in love and getting married has been this moment. Considering that we can't have our own children, this is the closest thing that I have come to loving someone as unconditionally as I love Wayne as how I loved my family. Indigo is a ray of light for the pair of us. We shouldn't think that having a child is all that we rely on in life to be happy, but for us it seems to be something which would make our lives so much better than what they already are. These next few minutes are going to be the ones which change our lives forever, either for good or for bad. All my hopes are planted on the good change.

When we get into the lounge room, Indigo is sitting where I left her, on the two seater couch which sits across a three seater. She has a large smile upon her face as she sees us, picking up a book which was on the table.

"I saw this same book at Johanna's once. What is it?"

The royal blue hardcover book with patterns in gold, a book we have had for years. It's the history of all of the Districts, everything leading up to the rebellion, nothing about the revolution.

"It's the Districts histories, all of them. Even including 13 which was only just founded again a couple of years back. You'll have to read it in high school, as well as probably all of these other new books concerning the rebellion and the revolution." Wayne explains, before I can even contemplate answering.

She nods her head and then looks over at me, I can't help that the worry was etched onto my face since leaving the room prior to coming in here. Her smile fades, her eyebrows knit together and her breath hitches before she starts breathing erratically.

"What have I done? What is it? No one ever looks at me that way and something good comes out of it? Are you leaving and never coming back? Are you- are you-?"

"—Indi!" I interrupt her rant, dropping the papers into Wayne's lap, walking over to her and bringing her into my arms.

"Calm down. You haven't done anything. We aren't going anywhere. It's the opposite." I assure her, my heart still continuously hammering in my chest.

She calms down in an instant before she melts into my embrace, taking shaky breaths.

"It's okay. It's okay." I chant in a whisper.

A few moments pass and I hear her splutter, the same way she did last night when she was crying. I feel a pang in my chest and I hold onto her tighter.

"I promise you we aren't going anywhere, Indi. I promise."

I feel my heart sitting in my throat, my jaw clenched and my eyes squeezing together and taking a huge deep breath before I finish.

"We aren't going anywhere unless you come with us."

And there it is. The moment which Wayne and I have been waiting almost seven months for. Now, we just have to wait for her response. I feel her body flex under my arms and I pull back from the embrace, looking down at her. My heart hammers a million miles an hour when I see her shocked expression written across all of her features. I've never seen her so still, I can't even begin to wonder what could be happening around in her head. I look over to Wayne and I see he is watching her just as intently as I am, we share a glance before we look back over at Indigo. She closes her eyes and her eyebrows come together again, her lips curled enough it looks as if she is in pain. I want to take her into my arms again, but it's not the time. She opens her mouth and her voice squeaks, just barely audible,

"What?"

Next thing I know, Wayne is next to me crouching down on the floor, papers tightly in hand. My hand moves over and grabs onto Wayne's arm, a tight grasp wrapped around his arm.

"Indi…?" Wayne calls, placing the papers into one hand and grabbing onto her hand.

Her eyes shoot open, red and still teary, looking over at Wayne.

"We want to ask you if you will allow us to adopt you. Raise you properly, like every child should. Give you a room, food, an education, our love…"

Wayne looks over to me, I am almost in tears. I can't believe this is finally happening.

"Mandy and I would love more than anything in the world for you to become our daughter, if you'll allow it?"

Our whole lives rest on this moment, my nails dig into Wayne's arm and I'm sure I'll be leaving marks. Indigo is breathing deeply and thinking over everything I'm sure we've said along with so many other things I couldn't even think of myself. I bite my lip tightly as Indigo looks over to me and her lips curl up into the biggest smile I think I've ever seen on her face.

"Yes!" She cries, flinging herself into Wayne's arms.

Relief washes over me, I let go of Wayne's arm as he wraps his arms around her. The tears I could feel building all come flowing down my face and I cough and start laughing. I move from the couch and kneel behind Indigo and wrap my arms around the both of them. I kiss Indigo's head and my tears drop into her hair. Wayne has tears running down his cheeks and Indigo continues cry. I feel that weight which has been weighing on me for years and years has finally been lifted. We have that little girl, that child we have been secretly wanted the whole time we were together, since the day we met in that bar. Indigo was our saviour, is our saviour. And now she is our daughter. And she will continue to be our daughter for all the years that we live and even beyond then. I am so glad that she said yes. That is all I have been waiting for, for what feels like an eternity. I have a daughter. Wayne has a daughter. We have a child together. I smile into her hair and run my hand up into Wayne's hair. He lifts his head and I look at him, he has the biggest smile I have ever seen. Telepathically, we both know what the other is thinking. It's the same thing I cannot even begin to comprehend because it's so magnificent. I lean over and press and small kiss to his lips before resting my head back against my daughters head.

* * *

I don't know how long we sat there, huddled and in a pile of sobbing and happy messes. An hour? Maybe two? Only thirty minutes? Ten? I have no idea. All I know is that I am the happiest that I have been for such a long time. When I can actually tear myself away from her, I get up and walk to the coffee table, picking up the document. The paper shakes in my hand as I lift it up to show Indigo.

"Wayne hurry up and sign it. I want to post it right now!" I exclaim, looking around for the pen.

I look over and see that it's on the other side of the room and I go and pick it up. As I head back to the coffee table, Wayne has turned around so he is sitting next to the table. I pass him the document, the pen almost dropping back down to the table as I pass it to him. I am just so excited, I cannot contain it. My body is acting in a way it hasn't since the most important days of my life. Wayne coming to 12, him and I after the day we made love for the first time, our toasting… But this has got to be one of the top moments that I could ever have in my life.

Indigo is sitting in Wayne's lap, her arms wrapped around his neck as she watches me exchange the documents to him. As he flips over the pages to get to the last one, he places another kiss to Indigo's cheek. And I swear that my heart skips a beat. You can see it in his eyes. They may still be sparkling from tears, but they have a different sparkle to them. A loving sparkle that I've only seen as he looks at me. Now, I have to share Wayne's love in a whole different way. Not that I am complaining.

"Why were you rushing me so much? You haven't even signed it yet." Wayne spots as he gets to the last page.

I put my hands up to show him how much they are shaking.

"I cannot sign something with my hands like this. They may think it's been forged." I express.

He smiles and clicks the pen before holding it over the line which says underneath- _'Adoptive Father- Wayne Ezra Anderson'_. He takes a very deep breath before pressing the pen to the paper and signing his name.

Indigo is reading over the paper when she breathes out,

"Wayne Anderson. Mandy Anderson. Anderson."

I know what she is thinking. I know what she is about to say. I cannot wait to hear her say it.

" _Indigo Anderson._ " She tests the name upon her lips.

"I like it. It has a nice ring to it."

I see a tear fall from Wayne's eye as he nuzzles his nose into her hair, passing the paper and pen over to me. This makes me smile and my hands suddenly stop shaking. At this, I take the pen into my hand and turn the document around so that it's the right way for me. On the line above- _'Adoptive Mother- Mandy Haylzie Anderson'_ , I sign my name before my hand can start shaking uncontrollably. And just like that, it's done.

I stand back, my eyes not leaving the final signatures on the bottom of the page. I am startled when I hear a little voice on the other side of the coffee table.

"Why did it take you so long to ask?"

Wayne chuckles and looks down at her.

"We had a long haul to just get to this point, Indi. We only got the confirmation that we could adopt you two days ago."

She nods her head in understanding, before picking at some of the loose threads on Wayne's shoulder as she sits on him.

"But, believe me when I say that you have been our little saviour." Wayne states.

Her eyebrows knit together and her head lifts up from his shoulder.

"What do you mean by that? How am _I_ your saviour?"

Wayne looks up at me for the first time, biting on the corner of his lip. A habit he has had for many years when he is thinking deeply about something or he has something big to announce. I have seen that look many times as he is thinking about what to do for his class in that following week, just so that his class is happy during that week. I nod my head at him. It's time that she should probably know the truth. Because she is going to find out soon enough eventually, if not from us then Wayne's family, whenever that meeting will take place.

Wayne sighs heavily, before beginning.

"You have saved Mandy and I from breaking up. We found out a few years ago that we couldn't ever have children of our own. We tried all adoption agencies, but they wouldn't accept any of our probably hundred requests. We tried to stay together, but I got further into that hard part of the school year for a teacher. Having to mark reports, plan plays for the class, etcetera. We grew apart and we barely even spoke to each other. It got so bad that I was just going to let Mandy leave me and go and find another man she could love and hopefully adopt children with. Then she came home from the bakery one day and she was just… over the moon. All because of you. We grew back together at the thought about you possibly being our child if we got the confirmation from the agency that Beetee was researching into. And… here we are now. With someone that we can love… forever. Our beautiful, little saviour."

Wayne's words fill my mind. He has the best way at being able to make someone fall in love with him, make him have so many people that care about him. All because of how he can speak differently to different people. It's one of his best talents for being a teacher. He can speak to all of his children in a way that they all can understand. He can speak to them one by one. He can have a friendship with these children like none of the other teachers can have with the students. They aren't just a job to him, like some of the past teachers he has worked with. They are the next leaders of our world to him, the good kind of leaders. Not someone horrible like Snow or what I have heard about Coin, the president of 13 before she was murdered in her office after the rebellion ended. These children are being raised to understand and know that everything that has occurred in previous years was horrendous. It is something that they cannot live by and I understand why people love coming to Wayne for help, because he is someone that will always have the right answer to anything you want. And I never take that for granted from him. Because I try and give back the same things that he gives to me, back to him. In other ways if I cannot give them back in the same context.

Indigo is sitting there, staring up at Wayne as she takes everything in. She has been very quiet, but I know that this may be something that she does. I know that she didn't talk for the first three days after staying with Peeta and Katniss. But, that's okay. We can live with that if it becomes something regular. Her eyes blink three times quickly before she just smiles and rests her head back on Wayne's shoulder.

"I'm glad I have been helpful."

Wayne has a small smile on her face before taking another deep breath At least he didn't tell her straight away why and how we can't have children. That's going to be saved for another day.

I pick up the documents and head back into Wayne's study. I get the envelope that came with the document with the return address of the adoption agency and I slip the document into it. I seal it up, put a few stamps which we had laying around on the front before going back into the lounge room. I poke my head in the door and flick my head towards the door.

"Come on, let's go and mail this."

I hold up the big yellow envelope and watch as their expressions change to excitement. On Wayne's face, it's amusement.

"Um, maybe change your clothes."

I look down and see that I have the same clothes on that I had on when we went to bed the previous night. I scoff and shake my head before walking in, putting the envelope on the coffee table and walking away into the bedroom.

Minutes later I am ready in some new clothes, all being weather appropriate for the hot District 12 summer sun and we all set off. Indigo walks in between Wayne and I, herself skipping pretty much the whole way, without stopping. She has her hands in Wayne's and mine, constantly looking up at us with the biggest smile upon her face. When we get to the post box which is on the outskirts of town, Wayne passes over the envelope to Indigo. Wayne then lifts her up so she can put it into the top of the small post box and she does without trouble. Now, it's all up to the postman who should be coming around tomorrow morning to collect the mail, sort it out from the rest and send it to the Capitol. After that, it's finalised with some more statements- which are compulsory- and a phone call. We all then run back to the Mellark's, Indigo's idea of course so that she can tell them the good news.

On the way there, Indigo asks Wayne,

"Was that my present? Because that was the best thing that I've had happen to me."

He chuckles and smiles.

"No, there's still another one. Just from me."

This leaves me puzzled. But, I don't think it's something to be worried about. I'll just ask him about it later on.

* * *

When we get to the Mellark's, Katniss is walking downstairs as Peeta answers the door. Indigo runs in and she starts jumping around and telling them both. Willow comes down as soon as she hears Indigo's voice and she starts jumping around with her, even though she has no idea about what is going on. Katniss tried to stay over for as long as she could before being summoned by Gale again, from him yelling from his home to Katniss's. It was quite comical actually. Peeta then had to sit Willow down and try to explain what was actually going on. When she did get the rough idea, she started crying, begging Indigo not to leave her. That was not comical, it was quite heartbreaking actually. Although, we promised to bring her back whenever Indigo would want to come over. Peeta said that after the other baby was born and settled in, Katniss could bring Willow into the bakery as I would bring in Indigo. She was okay with that. She said that she would want to come over to our house every day when Indigo was moved in and settled into our home. We saw no problem with that aside from the fact that Indigo should really be getting into school soon. That's a whole different thing which we have go to think about. After Peeta bringing up Willow's new little brother, she got extremely happy, instantly. She started saying what he would be able to do with her, what games they could play. At least we left Indigo there with Willow in a good mood.

We talked about it and said that we didn't want to overwhelm her straight away with this whole thing. So, we all agreed that her coming to live with us would come when she felt ready. She may already be ready, but finding out you are about to spend the rest of your life with a caring family who would truly love you is a lot to process. Indigo would stay with the Mellark's until she was completely ready. As we were leaving, Katniss came in and said that Johanna had gone into labour, so she rushed off and said she would call them when the baby was here. When it came for us to actually leave there, Indigo gave us both the biggest hugs. I felt the thankfulness rub off on me just from her hug, I could almost feel love as well.

"I'm going to miss you." She breathes.

I smile into her shoulder and pull away from her, looking her deep in the eyes.

"Do you want us to come around tomorrow?"

"Can I come over to you instead?" She quires.

I nod my head and straighten out her shirt.

"Of course you can. Maybe if you asked Peeta very nicely, he'll be able to drop you off in the morning."

She looks over to Peeta and he smiles.

"Of course I can. I better keep Willow with her mother so she doesn't realise your gone."

Indigo giggles and nods her head. She hugs Wayne just as tightly as she did for me. I can see how much it relieves him to be a father. His facial features are so much more relaxed. We may not have directly been called 'Mum' and 'Dad' yet, but that's something that we'll have to wait for. We leave after Wayne gives her a kiss on the head.

* * *

I ask Wayne about the key that he put into his pocket when we got home, since it has been bugging me about what it could possibly be to. He unlocks the second bedroom we have which is around near the study, to reveal a perfectly set out bedroom. It's holiday's from school at the moment, so he has been home these whole holiday's. And I think I know what he has been doing. He's made Indigo a room. It's got her name in block letters in the colour indigo across the wall above the bed. It's all the colours that we know that Indigo loves, especially indigo. There's a cover on her bed which I had never seen before, but it looks magnificent and has such a way that it's appealing. It's got the colours of the rainbow covered in splatters across the whole cover. I don't know where it came from, but it's probably District 9, the textile district.

There is wooden furniture filling the room, not a super dark brown or a dark brown, it's not light brown either, it's just on the edge of one of the most colour filled browns. It's got a beautiful red tinge to it, which makes it all so much better. A desk sits which a swinging chair pushed underneath it, pencils and notebooks already neatly spread across it. Nightstand matching the same style as the bed frame which has a simple alarm clock and a night lamp. A bookcase on the other side of the room with books already sorted and standing on it. They have to be books that Wayne must have bought through the school because I can't figure out where else he would get a variation of books at the amount that's there. And then a wardrobe with mirrors built in and chest of drawers next to the bookcase. There is even a huge box which she can put her toys in which she got from living with Peeta and Katniss as well as what we will get her in the future.

I look back at Wayne in disbelief, I can't believe that he has done all this by himself and me never even realising. I knew that he wanted a child, but this much… It makes me so much more relieved that she actually said yes. Even more than I was previously.

"Wayne…" I breathe, walking back until I feel his hands upon my shoulders.

"It's beautiful."

He kisses my head and presses it against mine, looking back at our daughters room.

"I had to ask for some money from my father, but I didn't say that it was for our possible future daughters room. I just said it was for some new additions to the house. He didn't ask another question. I knew that you wouldn't want me telling them without it actually being for real, or without you knowing I've said something. So, I just directed them in a different direction."

I shake my head as I still try to take all of this in. I knew my husband could keep things from me, but this… It's a whole new board game. And I'm so happy he did. It's a great surprise to end one of the best days of my life. It makes me so much more happy that Indigo said yes, because Wayne must have been wanting her to say yes just as much as I thought he did. Who does this much work for a child they don't already love extremely? My Wayne will never fail to surprise me.

I turn back around and I kiss him. I kiss him with so much love and tenderness that I can gather. His hand come up and caresses my cheek, sending sparks through my body from where he touched me. When he pulls away, I reach down and lace our fingers together before walking out of Indigo's room and back into ours. We shut the door for good measure, something we have always done, for old times' sake. For the next hour and a half, we made love. Making sure that everything we have been feeling comes out in our touches and the way we move. As we gather our bearings after we've finished up, I lay in his arms just listening to each other's breaths. Wayne lets out a chuckle and presses a kiss to my hair.

"We are going to have to learn how to be quiet again." He whispers, running a hand up my arm and back down again.

I feel a blush forming upon my cheeks.

"We have a daughter, Wayne. Finally." I breathe, grabbing onto the hand I am holding of his tighter.

"I know. Our little girl."

And the same words continue to swim around in my head for the next few hours,

Our little girl.

 **Johanna's POV**

Dammit, if I knew how much this hurt going through it from start to finish, I wouldn't have signed up for it. The last few days I have been a huge whining, balloon sized elephant, with nothing else to do aside from sit and wallow in the pain of my choices. My feet hurt when I have them sitting up, so when I go to walk, agony fills me from head to toe, or toe to head if we are being specific. My breasts are just full and hanging, needing to be emptied. I look like I have a planet shoved up my shirt which kicks me every time it gets the chance. If people have said I look beautiful, like Gale, I want to hit them in the face with my axe. Because if I feel this way, I swear to God I don't think I look beautiful. People are always raving about how people who are pregnant have this 'pregnancy glow' which makes them look beautiful. Well, I tell those people to carry a child for nine months and still say they have that 'glow'.

Riv and Gale have done nothing other than cater to my needs and I thank them very much for that. But, I just don't have any energy left to keep this up much longer. Our doctor, Leevy has replaced Dr Marrietta and Dr Emelia Banks because they got transferred to a hospital in District 5. She was a friend or a neighbour of Gale and Katniss when they were growing up here in 12, which makes Gale trust her. I trust her too, she is really nice and very professional. She tells me that everything I am experiencing is perfectly normal when it comes to the late stages of pregnancy. It kind of just makes me think that if normal everyday people can deal with this, then I can. Considering that I have been through two Hunger Games and being tortured.

I have Katniss on speed dial because I know she has been through this and more times than I have. I shouldn't be stealing her away from her family when she should probably be spending more time with them, but I just need that extra help in this time. She's come over more times than what she probably should. I have people at my fingertips, but Katniss understands me better. Gale can't go through this so that rules him out. Riv could never deal with a man long enough for him to impregnate her. Katniss has been through pretty much everything I have and worse, so I have grown to love Katniss. Ever since we were in 13, but now that we are always hanging out because we have lived down the street from her for years, our friendship has taken off into something close to I think would be having a sister.

* * *

"I want this to get out of me already!" I cry out, pointing to my planet sized stomach.

Gale sits beside me and rubs my back and shoulders, working out the kinks which have formed there. I sent Katniss home a few minutes ago because I think that she would have liked to have some time without being always pestered by me. She has a child who needs to be cared for and a husband who should be doing everything that Katniss is for me at the moment. Katniss has been mor help to me than I could wish for, but I cannot let myself take her as my own when I already have Gale and Riv here catering to my every need.

"She's not even due for a few more days, Jo. She will come out when she is good and ready." Gale breathes into my ear, giving the back of my neck a small kiss.

"But it hurts!" I whine, pouting my lips.

"I'm sure it does. You've been whining about it for days. Though, no amount of whining is going to make her come faster."

I roll my eyes and moan when his fingers poke and prod at a certain kink down the left side of my mid back.

As he works it out, I start to think back to some of the things that Leevy said to me a few days ago. We went in to see her for my weekly check-up that Leevy had made me come to, he gave me a list of things which can help bring on childbirth. There was eating things containing lots of heat, like adding lots of hot sauce to dishes, constantly walking around, bouncing on an exercise ball- that seemed like way too much effort-, and then sex. There was more to the list, but as soon as I heard sex, I zoned out. Since I have been feeling so horrible and overweight, as well as having no energy, Gale and I haven't had sex in a few weeks now. I can tell that he isn't liking it the most. But, he's not pressuring me into anything because he knows that he would get a mouthful of the same things. All about me being pregnant with his child, he should respect my wishes and commands, all that. And so, after the first few times he asked and got that response, he hasn't asked again. I appreciate that he is appreciating my wishes, because he knows that we are going to get back to having sex eventually. But, after the baby is born, we cannot have sex for over six weeks. We wouldn't have the time and the energy to anyways. Since we would have a small little baby to cater for as well as Jason to look after as well. We are going to have our hands full.

Just thinking about how long it's been since Gale and I have had sex and how much longer we may have to wait until almost two more months, my brain starts to bring up all of those sexual fantasies I've thought about over my time with Gale. My body starts buzzing with anticipation and a need for attention. As his hands travel over my body, my body starts to crave him even more. I look back at Gale with as much lust as I can bring to my eyes. At first he just looks at me before he realises what's behind my eyes and deep down inside. I give him the same look whenever I am extremely in the mood for him. He looks down at my lips and he captures one between his, my neck starting to cramp up from just being at this angle of him being behind me. I turn around with much struggle and face him, grabbing his cheeks in my hands. His hands come to my thighs, pulling be closer to him. He brings us as close as he can before my stomach gets in the way and keeps us at a restricted distance. But, I'm still close enough to feel his hardness against my body.

As I feel his hands climbing up my body and under my clothes, he pulls away quickly and jumps up. I turn around and watch him as he shuffles around in the chest of drawers next to the door. He pulls out a sock and throws it onto the door knob before slamming the door shut and locking it. He runs back to the bed and jumps onto it, bringing me back into his arms. I laugh at his persistence and then pull his shirt off from his body, throwing it to the floor. My lips trail down his neck and over his chest, pushing him down and hovering as best as I can on top of him. I lick up and down his toned chest and stomach, making my insides clench at how hard he works out when he isn't in the house. His long runs in the woods before he hunts definitely show on his body.

"No more waiting. Just let me get in you." He huffs, pulling me up from being down his body.

My lip gets teased by my own lip before I smirk, rolling onto my back and pulling off my leggings. Gale helps me out of them before I also help him out of him. Since he got them tangled up when he was trying to pull them off. We end up laughing at each other before I straddle his hips. I don't bother with my shirt because I do not want to show off how horrible everything looks underneath. It's not a good look. It was beautiful before, but my breasts are hanging low and are full and feel horrible. So, I just don't bother. And also, there is no time to pull it off.

Gale holds onto my hips as I look into his eyes and grasp him in my hand. He lets out a strangled groan at the contact and I line him up before pushing down onto him. I am overcome with pleasure and let out a very loud moan at the same time Gale groans. He starts to move me up and down, in a rhythm of pure sexual frustration from the time not doing this. Before I know what's going on, the pleasure is leaving me and my hands are pressing hard against his chest, urging him to stop. He stops instantly and I roll off top of him and grab onto my stomach. The next second there is water rushing out from between my legs, covering the sheets.

I look back at Gale with my mouth gaping before I feel the first pain. I clench my teeth and groan. Gale jumps up from the bed and grabs his shirt, throwing it over his head. I look down at his manhood which still stands tall.

"I'll be fine for a few minutes, go and sort that out before it gets worse!" I exclaim.

"No-"

"Yes! Now!" I yell at him, rolling over enough to get my feet to the floor.

He runs off to the bathroom and shuts the door. A few minutes pass and I get another contraction and I cry out. Gale comes running in with a new pair of pants on and he gets to me just as it ends. I managed to get on the pants I was wearing before when Gale was absent. He throws the bag we have had packed next to the bed for days now on his shoulder. I throw my arm over his other shoulder as he helps me up from the bed. I grab hold of my stomach which hurts as I stand up straight.

"Riv!" Gale yells as we get out of the door, walking down the hallway slowly.

"What do you want?" She demands from downstairs.

"It's happening!"

"What's happening?!" Little Jason's voice fills our ears as we get to the stairs.

I see Jason at the end of the stairs with a big smile upon his face, those big brown eyes of mine filled with excitement. Riv appears around the corner and she picks up Jason.

"Mummy's having your little sister, Jason." Gale tells him as he helps me down the stairs.

"Really?!"

He starts laughing and smiling at hearing the words 'little sister'. He always giggles when he hears those words.

"Alright, so what am I doing?" Riv asks as we get to the bottom of the stairs.

"You are going to call up Leevy and let her know that we are coming now. Alright?" Gale explains.

She nods her head and Gale leaves me leaning against the door frame of the kitchen as he runs over to the door, throwing it open. He starts yelling out for Katniss, I wonder why at first but then I remember that I wanted to have her with me when I went into labour. I keep myself breathing steadily as I listen to Riv talk to Leevy in th next room, yelling out questions that I answer to the best of my abilities, as well as listen to Gale yell out for Katniss. I don't know why he just won't go over and bang on the door. It would be so much easier than having to wake up the whole Victors' Village even though it's something like one in the afternoon. I feel a contraction rip through me and I cry out in pain, they are getting closer apart and more painful as they come. I hear Katniss's yell and Gale comes back inside, grabbing hold of me.

"Was that another contraction?" He asks, wrapping an arm around my torso and helping me from the wall.

"Yes."

"I'm here, Jo. I'm here." Katniss assures me, grabbing onto one of my hands for a second.

I nod my head and take deep breaths.

"You have to leave now!" Riv yells.

"Okay, alright! Okay!"

Gale rants under his breath, clearly feeling his own nerves about the baby about to arrive. But, he has nothing to be nervous about. He isn't about to push a huge human being out of his vagina.

"I'll stay here and look after Jason. Katniss you call me as soon as she's here. Yes?"

As Gale starts walking me outside, Katniss answers straight away.

"Yes."

Throughout our walk down through the Victors' Village, Katniss goes and tells Peeta that the baby is on the way and continue to walk for the short walk that it is to the hospital. I get two contractions on the walk and when we get to only be a few metres from the hospital, Gale picks me up into his arms. Before I know it, I am in the hospital being rushed into a delivery room and Gale helping me into a hospital gown. Leevy comes in as soon as Gale is hlping me down onto the bed.

"So, how are you feeling, Johanna?"

"Like shit!" I groan, grabbing a tighter grip on my hand.

Leevy giggles and nods her head and starts babbling on about something to do with checking up on something. I throw my head back into the pillows and I feel ,ylegs being pushed apart. I look up instantly, wild eyes and my whole body screaming.

"What the hell are you doing?" I shriek.

Gale touches my shoulder, making me look to him, my eyes still widened.

"She's checking to see how far along you are. Just like she just said she was." He explains.

I look back at Leevy, apologise and let her check how dilated I am. After I feel some pressure she says,

"You are at eight centimetres already. Very quickly. I want Gale to get into some scrubs right now. Within the next few contractions, she should be pushing."

I take it all in as I feel another contraction rip through me, causing ain to curse through my whole body. I hold onto Gale's hand for dear life.

When it's over, Leevy passes Gale some scrubs and he gets into them very quickly. Only leaving my hand unattended for a few seconds before grabbing back onto it.

"So, Katniss are you going to be staying?" Leevy asks, breaking my trance of looking into Gale's eyes, trying to channel my pain elsewhere.

I forgot Katniss was even in here. I take her away from her family and I forget about her straight away. I'm a great person, aren't I?

"Katniss, call Peeta. You should be with him. I should be fin-"

I'm cut off by another contraction and I scream out. Leevy checks me again after it passes and says the next one I should be pushing. Wow, this is so much quicker than I thought it was going to be. In a few minutes, my daughter is going to be here. _My_ _daughter_.

"Are you sure?" Katniss asks.

"Yes. I'll be done soon anyways. Just go home if you want."

"No. I'm not going to leave. I'll be in the waiting room. I'll see you soon."

She comes up to me, flattens out my hair and she kisses my fore head, wishes me good luck and leaves. I am left with Gale and Leevy.

"Gale?!" I exclaim.

"What? Are you in pain? Are you feeling alright?"

"We don't have a name for her!"

He chuckles, patting down my hair and looking deep into my eyes, whispering calmly,

"We have names, remember. We'll just have to go through them when we meet her. She might fit one of the names as soon as we see her."

Then I remember. Lea, Rae, Lynn, River… How could I forget? It was my suggestion, but Gale was more than supportive to have River as one of our possible names. I mean, Riv is my oldest and truest friend. She's more like a mother to me, since she was always there after everything which happened from my Games. And I don't think of any other way which shows my love for her more than to name my daughter after her, as a first or middle name.

As I start to calm down from thinking about the names that we had chosen, the baby has other plans. I start to feel my body building towards another contraction and Leevy starts yelling at me, telling me to push. As it comes, I am overcome with pain as my whole body starts to push a human being out of my body. When it's passed, I throw my head back against the pillows and begin to catch my breath and prepare myself for the next one. Gale stands next to me, his hands holding tightly onto mine in reassurance that he is still next to me. He leans over and kisses my fore head, keeping his fore head against mine.

"That was a great one, Johanna. Just a few more like that and she'll be here." Leevy informs me.

I try and nod my head, but all that happens is I groan.

"Johanna no need for that. You are by far the quickest labour I have ever seen. You should be very happy. I've delivered one baby after twenty-three hours of this."

 _Twenty-three hours?!_

"Twenty-three hours!" I exclaim.

She nods her head.

"Not the happiest mother for those hours until her baby girl got here."

I can't help but chuckle that little bit. Then the next contractions come.

As the next two contractions come, I push to my heart's content and to my body's capabilities. Gale tells me more reassuring things and how well I am doing. But, as the third one comes, I feel her come out. Everything then goes silent before the only thing we can hear is her small little cries. I sit up to try and get a look at her, but my legs are still in the way and Leevy still hasn't moved her from down below. Before I can see her yet, Leevy asks Gale to come and cut the cord. When that's done, Leevy passes Gale our small bundle of pink. She squirms and continues to cry, but as Gale holds onto her and he makes his way to me, she stops fussing. I think she may have already made a favourite parent. But, I wouldn't know for a little while longer yet.

The first thing I see is her skin colour, olive. The same as Gale's except just that little bit pinker and paler. As well as all of the white covering her little body from just being birthed. I look up to Gale and I see his eyes tearing up as they look down at his daughter for the first time. It's nothing but love. It's something that a father can only look down at his own children with. There's the way that you look at your partner, with love and passion towards them. But, the looks that you give your own child, completely different. I stare in awe at Gale looking at his little girl, then I raise he is right beside me sitting on the bed. My daughter in sight. My eyes glance down at her from Gale and I smile brightly before I even realise what's happening.

She has the smallest little face I've ever seen. It's all squashed together with little wrinkles across her fore head and her cheeks. Her little eyes closed tightly, not wanting to show anyone the colour behind them. Gale passes her over to me, keeping a hand on her. Gale's hand moves up to her head, pushing the beanie up to show off the small tuff of brown hair which is stuck down to her head. Aside from her olive skin which will get darker from more time in the sun, I cannot see any other markers of Gale in her. She is almost an exact match from how I was as a baby. Gale presses his hot lips to my temple, letting them linger as I stare down at my daughter, trying to capture and remember every detail of her.

"She's exactly like me." I whisper as she starts to move around again, fussing.

Gale 'shushes' her and takes her tightly clasped fist, prying it apart to fit a finger in there. Her hand contracts over his finger and I hear his breath catch.

"She's perfect."

His voice shows signs of him crying, so I don't look up to see the tears. I can tell they are there. I just smile even brighter than before.

Leevy pries her from me and Gale so a nurse can go and clean her up. Leevy then takes her weight and length, also testing everything since the last birth had the complications of being induced. She brings our little girl all cleaned and looking so fresh. I breastfeed her and get Gale to burp her as he insisted. Leevy lets Katniss back in just as Gale just finishes burping her. Katniss holds her hands out, as Gale brings her from his shoulder. As he moves, you can see the way he loves her. He doesn't want the world to take her away or to harm her in any way. He's gentle as he passes the bundle to Katniss. She lays our little girl in her arms, staring down at her and taking in all of her features. She looks up at me just as Gale comes and sits alongside me, wrapping an arm around my shoulders.

"She looks like you Jo."

"But, she's got the olive skin." I pipe in.

"The perfect District 12 Seam olive skin." Gale states softly, running his hand down my arm.

"She's beautiful, guys. Truly beautiful."

I nod my head, not being able to say a thing wrong by her.

"So, what's her name?"

Gale and I turn to each other, looking into each other's eyes, trying to read what the other is thinking, name wise. Lynn, Rae, River, Lea. I pounder and then it hits me all at once,

"Raelea."

I turn my head to look at the little girl laying in Katniss's arms.

"Raelea River-Lynn Hawthorne." Gale murmurs.

I smile at lean my head into Gale's shoulder. My little girl, to be going by the name of Raelea River-Lynn Hawthorne. I can almost see how the rest of her life goes. But, that's all ahead of us. I just want to remember these moments.

When Gale held her next, she revealed her eyes. Grey, the same colour as his.

* * *

Riv comes over with Jason, Peeta, Willow and Indigo an hour later. Riv cries when she sees her and then loses it when she knows she is named after her. Willow speaks about the things she will be able to do with her when she is older. All I can think is that she's probably not going to be into the spiritual stuff Mum and I were into. But, that's okay. I think I can deal with that. I'll at least give it a go. When we leave the hospital tomorrow afternoon, we are heading to the Abernathy's household. Sky has not ventured outside yet, but her therapy is coming a long heaps. It's just taking a long time to get back to what she was like before. But, she's putting in so much effort and Harrison is helping her even more. We'll get to that after we get out. As they ask what her name is, I feel proud to call her what we made up.

When Jason met her for the first time, he was so excited and happy. And when we transferred her into his arms, he was so gentle and caring. I couldn't help but think about how beautiful the view was. And Peeta was there to capture it on their camera. He promised to paint it. And I would never deny such a beautiful scene from an amazing artist. We will be adding more hands and names to the wall in Katniss and Peeta's living room. I cannot wait to see her little hands on there. I cannot wait to see her grow up and have everything she wants. I cannot wait to have a daughter I can call my own. To have no fear that my children will get thrown into those horrible Games that I faced as a child. I will only have the fear of letting them both leave me at their own accords. I cannot wait to start my life with my beautiful and loving husband, my son and now our newest addition, my daughter, Raelea.

 **Author's Note-**

I know. It's been forever. So much has happened since I last updated. I have been to The Hunger Games Exhibition and had the best holiday. It was horrible to get the money, but i loved every minute of it. I hope this makes up for the long time without updating. It's been a very long road to get here. I should be paying attention to this more than anything else. But, starting Year 11, I am constantly swamped. I feel i don't even have any followers or lovers of this series that i've written. I have a plan for it, but i feel it would only be for my benefit. I don't think i could ever finish this. But, I know it has to come to an end eventually. It's just going to be hard to let it go. Reviews are greatly appreciated.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31-**

 **Johanna's POV**

When we get back home the next day, everything starts to hit me about the horrible long nights which are about to commence. But, as the first night comes, I get the first glimpses of my personality in Raelea. She decided to make the whole house stay up with her. After two long nights, I told Riv to go down into the basement with Jason where they might be able to sleep a wink. It's not like banishing them to the darkness and to sleep on the ground, its modernised and more sound proof than any other room in the house. Riv did not object to the request, she wanted sleep. Raelea just cried and it took her hours to get her to sleep. She didn't want to eat, didn't need her diaper changed, she was just unhappy. When she fell asleep, we had a two hour gap to sleep. We were always dead asleep within minutes.

This morning, Gale and I were walking zombies. We planned to go and see the Abernathy's, but when we woke up, we had no energy to do anything. Raelea was one of the best things I could have ever asked for, but… She was a handful already. When I was still tired and sick of trying to figure out what she wanted when she didn't need a diaper change or food, Gale would relieve me. Somehow he managed to get her down and get her to sleep for more than a few hours. It was heaven. I wanted to help her as much as I could and over her as much as I could, but she would only take my milk and then be the most difficult thing I've ever come across. Gale jokes about her having my old personality, annoying, attention seeking and picky about the people she wanted to be surrounded with. I know that I didn't start off like that, I became like that and worse when my Games came around. So, I just hope she will grow out of it instead of growing into it. But, for now, we just gotta get to know her better to make more calls like that.

* * *

"Are you sure you want to go and see them today? You look horrible." Gale informs me, placing his towel into the laundry basket.

"Thanks for your concern about how I look, but you look the same. But, it's Raelea who we are showing off. They haven't seen her and this is where they can. You know how heartbroken Sky was because she couldn't come to the hospital."

I haven't even seen Sky in so long. When I was pregnant, I didn't want Sky to have to see that side of me, like I was before Gale. Haymitch would come by some times when I was pregnant, giving some updates on Sky and her recovery. And then he would find out how I was going with the pregnancy. Now, I have no excuse. We have to go today because I need to see Sky. She is one of my best friends.

"If you're up to it, then alright."

Gale walks up to me, kissing my fore head and then wrapping his arms around my waist.

"I'm definitely up for it." I tell him, determined despite how horrible I felt.

And as Gale leans down to kiss me, the crying begins. And the wrath of Raelea begins. Gale goes this time, she stops crying almost instantly. She got fed a few minutes before, so she was going to be alright for now. Gale is definitely the better parent when it comes to her. Clearly, Gale's got her wrapped around her finger. That's very obvious. I get changed into a singlet and leggings, as the weather is still warm. I go and pack up all of Raelea's essentials from her room and then head downstairs where Riv is making breakfast for Jason.

"You're still going I can see?" She asks.

"Yeah, we are."

I pause.

"I don't understand why everyone is always thinking that we are going to not go because we are tired. I haven't seen them all in ages, we need to see them. It's not a want anymore, it's a need."

My tone, aggravated and sharp, agitated at the accusations.

"Well, you brought it on yourself. That baby is menace."

"That baby is named after you, so give her some more love, will you?"

She looks up at me, smiling. She steps away from the bench, coming over and pulling me into a hug. It's comforting. After my mother died, she was all I had. She was the only one that the Capitol didn't know about and never will know about. It was just something that they will never take away from me. But, she was my mother. She is my second mother as far as I am concerned. So, for her to be hugging me, it's more than just a friend hugging me. It's comforting like a mother's hug. I love this woman. It was only logical for me to name my first daughter of her, after everything she has done for me in the past.

"I do love that girl, so much. But, she is very much like you. In _all_ ways!"

She pulls me from her body, looking me deep in the eyes.

"I'm just pulling your leg because she is keeping everyone up. But, I still love her."

I smile wider then she turns around and walks back into the kitchen.

"I'll stay here and clean up the house, make some more food for you while you go across the road. Jason would love to go with you, I'm sure. Just don't freeze him out because there is someone else that you have to divide your attention too. He would get very angry and you don't need that constant crying from Raelea and then the anger from Jason. So, maybe go and be with him now, before it started building and he realises that I'm the only person he is always with."

There's a pang of hurt when I realise what she is saying. Jason loves Riv, but I'm sure that he would rather be with his mother. After all, it was just Gale, Jason and I for a while before. I realise how much we have been leaving him with Riv and I walk into the lounge without a word.

He's colouring in pictures that Peeta has been giving to every Victor's child or children. It's an outline of the meadow and Jason has coloured nothing in the lines, but it's cute. I sit down beside him and lean over, pressing a kiss to his fore head.

"Hello Mummy." He says, looking up from his creation which a large smile across his face.

He sits up, grabbing hold of his picture and holding it under his chin.

"Look!" His voice full of accomplishment towards his drawing.

"It's beautiful, Jason. Just beautiful." He tell him, stroking his brown locks.

He puts it back onto the ground and starts colouring again. He picks up a green pencil and passes it over to me. I take it gladly and then lay down on the ground next to him. I start to colour with him and he starts telling me about the stories which Riv has told him about when I was younger. All the 'G-Rated' things of course, I hope anyways…

His speech is so much better than it ever has and I couldn't be any happier about that. Makes me so much more accomplished as I see him and what he has become since giving birth to him. The good toddler which sits beside me is a way of explaining of how well I have done this mothering and parenting thing. Of course I had Gale by my side, but he is the perfect example of the good person which I have become. And it makes the most proud mother that I possibly could. If I could look back on myself now, I wouldn't believe that this could be me and that I was also a mother a two and married. Even after all this time, I still can't believe this is me now.

"Jo?"

I look up and see Gale standing in the doorway which little Raelea in his arms. I smile up at him and he then asks,

"You ready?"

I look down at Jason and whisper in his ear,

"You ready to go to see Aunty Sky?"

He pipes up instantly, jumping to his feet and yelling out,

"Yes! Yes! Yes!"

I smile again before getting up and putting Jason's pencil back into his container. I pick up his drawing and container of pencils, putting it onto his craft table. I then nod to Gale, walking to get Jason's hat from the hat rack. When I hold the blue hat, I call Jason and he runs over to me instantly. I secure it onto his head, then picking up Raelea's diaper bag. I walk into the kitchen, saying,

"Time to go."

Riv starts walking around to turn things off when I then walk up to her.

"Have the day off. We will be fine. Go and see 12."

I don't wait for an answer, I just walk out and yell 'Bye!' to her as we walk out, Jason's little hand in my own.

* * *

We are at the Abernathy's in the next minute, knocking on their door and being greeted by Effie.

"Oh Johanna, Gale! I'm so glad you are here! Where is the baby girl?!" She exclaims, looking over my shoulder and into Gale's arms.

She can't even see her face because she has got a hat on covering her from the sunlight and she 'awes' instantly.

"No seeing the baby until we are inside." Gale informs her, being sarcastic on every word.

She moves aside instantly and I walk in, followed by Gale with Jason already in the house.

"Now, Sky is just finishing up some physical therapy now, she'll be done in a minute." Effie explains to us as we get inside.

"So we get to see Aunty Ky soon?!" Jason asks, jumping on his toes.

"Yes, very soon."

He starts jumping around in a circle before running into the lounge and sitting on the couch, moving around on his bottom. We laugh at his excitement.

"Now! Baby!" Effie demands, walking over to Gale.

I smile and stand on Gale's side, removing Raelea's little white hat. Effie looks down in awe at her straight away, Raelea is looking straight up her also. She's surprisingly quite considering she's awake, but she is probably ready to go to sleep again. I push her hair to one side, then wrapping an arm around Gale's waist.

"She is adorable." Effie whispers, reaching out and grabbing onto her hand.

"What's her name?"

"Raelea River-Lily Hawthorne." Gale states proudly.

"That is a beautiful name. Suits a beautiful girl."

I smile, looking up at Gale, proud of our creation. He smirks, leaning down and pressing a kiss to my head. I see that he has a small amount of stubble growing and tell myself to remind him about it later. I think I would like to see him with a beard, I think he might look hot.

"Effs! She's done!" Haymitch calls down the stairs as he descends.

"Sshh!" She says, obsessed with our little girl who seems to be besotted with Effie, only person to not make her cry.

Haymitch sees us and he says hello before walking over to stand next to Effie. He looks down at little Raelea, face softening instantly.

"She's precious." He comments, grabbing onto her little foot which is covered with her pink onesie.

"Her names Raelea." I tell him.

"Raelea…" He repeats, testing it on his tongue.

"That's different."

"It's unique." I correct.

"It's beautiful."

I can't stop the smile on my face as I watch the interaction. Just as every newborn, Raelea takes the floor for the attention. Just as a surprise, she is completely quiet. Fussy little Raelea not being fussy, maybe it's just me she has the problem with. I'm sure she will warm up to me, just need to get her out of that shell which was just like my own.

"Uncle Haymitch!" Jason calls as he makes himself known in the room again, taking the attention from Raelea.

He spins around, dropping Raelea's foot and kneeling down onto the ground.

"Hey, buddy!" He says as Jason goes running into his arms.

"Aunty Ky ready now?"

"Yes, she is, buddy."

He jumps up and down before running around all of our legs.

"Jason, calm down." Gale directs as he adjusts Raelea in his arms.

"You wanna go up there now?" Haymitch asks.

He doesn't answer, he just runs up the stairs, taking his time, yet speedily doing it at the same time. Haymitch gets up from the ground and we hear a crack as he stands straight. He sighs,

"I'm getting too old for this stuff."

We then chuckle at his remark, then following him up the stairs. Gale passes Raelea to Effie when we get to the second floor and she just looks down in awe, obviously knowing the route to Sky's room like the back of her hand.

Jason lets out a cry of excitement as we are almost at the door and I hear who must be Harrison speaking to him in excitedly back. When we get into the room, Harrison is swinging Jason around so that his legs are flying are the air. I look over to the bed and see Sky sitting up on the edge. She has a large smile on her face when she sees me, slowly pushing herself up from the bed. I am instantly impressed, I haven't seen her since she was bedridden and unable to move more than a few fingers and toes. When she is upright, her legs pushed against the bedframe and hands flat against the bed, I can see the accomplishment in her eyes. I smile, laugh and walk over to her, bring her into my arms.

"I'm so proud of you! I can't remember the last time I saw you standing!" I exclaim.

She shrugs her shoulders.

"I've been trying hard." She whispers, chuckling a little at the end.

"I can see that you have."

I pull her back and look at her, she has on a large smile on her face, but you can still see she is that little bit shaken from the incident. But, I am so proud of how far she has come in the small amount of time that it's been.

"Now, where's this baby?" She asks excitedly.

"Your mother has stolen her." I state, helping her back onto the bed.

She chuckles,

"Doesn't even surprise me."

"Aunty Ky? Have you seen Rae yet?" Jason asks, still in Harrison's arms.

"Not yet! If my Mum brings her back, I will."

"Oh shush you!" Effie says from the doorway.

I turn around and walk to Effie, grabbing Raelea from her arms and heading over to Sky.

"Her names Rae?" Sky asks, her eyes trained on the bundle in my arms.

"Technically. Raelea is just too much of a mouthful for Jason."

I take a seat next to Sky and adjust Raelea in my arms so that she can see her. She reaches out an arm as her breath gets caught in her throat, obviously being mesmerised by the beauty I hold in my arms. She takes her hand and allows her eyes to gloss over her.

"I think I've realised why I was so moody and horrible through those last few months." I state.

"She's got my previous attitude problem. She hates me, I'm convinced. Gale's already her favourite parent." I continue.

Sky chuckles, running a finger down her small plump cheek. A small smile appears on Raelea's face and it's adorable. Her normal frown lines disappear and the lips which are always either shut or wide open screaming are pushed up into the cutest smile I have seen. Apart from Jason's smile. Sky does it again and her smile becomes even brighter, it makes me giggle seeing her so happy. I don't know if it's just Sky or if Sky just found Raelea's sweet spot, but I will be checking it when we get home.

"Hold out your arms." I direct, adjusting Raelea in my arms so I transfer her into Sky's.

She holds out her arms and I stand up, being able to pass her easier that way. Raelea makes a small struggle as I get her from my arms to Sky's, but nothing too extreme. When Raelea is safe in Sky's arms, she smiles again. Sky makes a soft sound, across between a laugh and a sigh. Raelea's toothless grin makes me so happy as I look at her finally happy. Maybe she is going to be a people person? Maybe she is just coming out of her shell? Maybe she just like Sky as much as Jason does? I don't know.

"Hello, Raelea. Hello." Sky says in a soft baby voice.

As Sky runs her finger down her face as she says this, Raelea giggles. Her first laugh, and it was adorable. I look over to the door where Haymitch, Effie and Gale stand, seeing Gale already looking back at me with a huge smile across his face. His face shows nothing less than proudness cursing through his veins.

"Uncle Haymitch!" Jason calls, jumping on his leg.

I turn around to find Harrison and see him sitting on the bed next to Sky, looking down at Raelea. I see Raelea looking up at him with the smile wiped from her face with no trace. She's studying him, seeing if he is going to be as gentle and as loving towards her as everyone else is. Just thinking that he wouldn't be is unthinkable. Harrison is the most loving man towards children more than anyone I know, aside from Bread Boy of course. He reaches out and let's her close her fingers around his pinkie. She then lets out a loud squeal, I instantly think she's about to start having tantrum, then I see her face. She's laughing again. I start laughing when I see how happy she is. Harrison stares down at her with the biggest eyes and the most adoring smile. With his finger still within her tight grasp, his other fingers stroke her arm and stomach. She keeps laughing for a few more moments, each harmonic giggle gets branded into my mind, my daughter already stealing all of the lights with her charm. Just wish she would show that we me… It might just be her breaking the ice now. I'm just hoping…

"Aren't you a cutie!" Harrison exclaims, shaking her little hand in his.

She laughs once more and then starts to just smile brightly.

"You broke her, Abernathy's." Gale says from the corner.

"Seriously, you did. She hates me. Hasn't smiled yet, hasn't laughed. This is her firsts." I add.

There's a short silence, except for the soft murmurs of Haymitch and Jason in the doorway. Sky and Harrison look back between Gale and I, looking pleased at what they have made happen, they softly giggle before looking back down at Raelea. Raelea makes a soft gargle, breaking any silences with her charm.

Effie calls me over and I head to her, knowing that Raelea is going to be fine without my presence for a few minutes. We stand by the door, leaning on the wall and looking over at Sky, Harrison and Raelea.

"How was it?" She asks, referring to the birth.

I shrug my shoulders.

"Harder. Yet, almost easier than last time. But, overall painful, and also beautiful."

"The screaming says different, Jo." Gale interrupts, coming to stand next to me.

"Shut up, you."

I punch him in the arm, then leaning on him. Effie continues to look at her daughter who holds my own. There's a longing in the way she looks at her.

"Effie?"

She snaps out of it instantly, looking over at me.

"Are you alright?"

She nods her head, breathing,

"Yeah. I'm alright?"

"You sure?"

She sighs, looking back over at her again.

"I just want to do that again. Properly this time."

The longing which she looks at Sky with is obvious now, it might not just be Sky. It's probably Raelea she is looking at too. I can't help but feel for her. I couldn't imagine what she went through. Being so young, not knowing what would be good for herself and her daughter in those earlier years. And losing the person she loved… I couldn't even being to think about how that would feel. But, she got it again. Stronger this time. She got her daughter back too. I just wonder if Haymitch had any idea about how she really felt, more than what meets the eye and her word.

"Do it then. Not literally, but also literally." I tell her, confused at my own words.

She laughs softly, looking behind her at Haymitch and Jason interacting in the hallway.

"He won't…"

"That dirty bastard would obviously want a root every now and then-"

"No like that, Johanna." Effie interjects.

I get confused instantly.

"He won't have a child of his own."

"Sky's his daughter."

"Jo, no. He doesn't want too."

"Jo, I think that Effie means to say is that he won't from seeing all of those kids die each year. He is probably as scared as Katniss was, most likely worse."

I remember immediately. I forget that everyone which we hang around all the time has been through something so similar to what I have myself. I am always thinking that everyone may have moved on from the horrid things which experienced years prior. I just don't remember the seriousness which others went through in order to get to this stage of life.

Haymitch had to watch forty-six people from 12 go into the arena and die. Over twenty-five years he watched people he knew and had to mentor himself to get to where we are now. Effie also went through the same kind of thing. She picked names of people from the Districts and sent them off to fend for their lives. Eighteen years of picking two young people and then watching those people die on screen. I don't think how they must sleep at night. Effie would revel in those clothes and all of that crazy Capitol nonsense, never once did I think it could have been a comfort for her, to keep her mind off what horrible things she was doing for Snow. Escorts and mentors must have it so bad, they must have horrible time just trying to get through the day.

I know that I use Gale and Katniss uses Peeta. They must both use each other to try and get past every day. I know that they used to be there for each other during the Games, when it go exceptionally horrid. So, they must have just adopted that kind of thing into their marriage. I did notice after they got together, Effie got rid of the ridiculous clothing and Haymitch was able to stop drinking easier. They are good for each other, I just never realise how good. They always to just be together, their story isn't as expressed as people like, Katniss and Peeta or Finnick and Annie. They just blend into the background. Their story may not be shown or spoken about, but it sure as hell is a good one.

"I'm so stupid sometimes, Effie. Forgive me?" I ask, my hand resting on my head.

"Already done. It's alright. It's just after everything, I know that I am ready again. But, I don't know if he will. We have Sky, but it's not the same. I watch everyone else grow up, like Willow, Finn, Jason and now Raelea. And I can't just help but want the same thing."

She turns her head back around to where Haymitch is with Jason. I look over there also this time, seeing Haymitch interact with him.

"He acts like that though. Perfect for one, yet he still doesn't see how he can be and how he is a good father. But to actually feel safe enough to bring one into the world, it hasn't hit him yet. He acts like that with all of them, loving and caring. Especially with Willow. And she is here all the time. It's hard to see that all the time and then he not agreeing. I mean, I don't have much time left. I'd rather do it now than not ever get the chance again. And Sky can't have children, so I won't even get grandchildren. I'll have Jason and Raelea as well as Willow and the other Mellark child, but it's not the same. "

She's clearly more upset than what meets the eye. It breaks my heart to see it. Haymitch is great with kids now that he isn't drunk out of his mind all the time. He's pleasant and it's nice. If he could make Effie just that little bit happier, because when Sky is old enough, I'm sure that she will move to 10 with Harrison. Effie will be very bored if she was only going to be dealing with Haymitch, but I suppose she never got to have that honeymoon period after the wedding. She had the long holiday, but came back and started looking after Sky again. I suppose she doesn't need that much looking after. Well, up until the accident. Now she is always with her, making sure she is okay. She is kept on her toes, kind of like when she was an escort, but now it's for someone she is certain she loves. I think Effie likes being kept on her toes, maybe that's also why she wants another child. I don't know what goes on in her head some times. But, Sky not being able to have children will hurt the pair of them, Sky and Effie. I know Sky wanted children and now she can't have them of her own, no matter how far down the track that is. She must have some crazy things constantly looping through her head. I couldn't imagine anything which would.

"Just tell him how much this is on your mind. He may become reasonable enough. You just never know. Tell him that you don't have much time left. He may think the same things, but he is probably just too scared to admit it. Just keep trying. If it's what you really want, tell him that." I advise her.

She nods her head in gratitude and looks back to me. She places a hand on my shoulder and rubs it.

"Thanks."

I nod my head.

"If you ever need a break from her or Jason, know that I am always willing." She also adds.

I thank her and we all look back at Raelea, Sky and Harrison. Harrison talks softly and playfully at Raelea, whilst Sky just looks at him and her in awe. Sky's mouth moves and Harrison looks up at her, Sky moves her head down and kisses him on the lips. I hear Effie sigh beside me and then they break apart just as it's started. She looks happily at him and he tightens his arm around her waist. I look at the view and feel proud about what they have become. Both Raelea and Sky, how far they have both come since both meeting them. I am proud to be a mother of one and a best friend of the other.

 **Katniss' POV**

Indigo has gone to Mandy and Wayne's house today. Still not officially living with them, but she's been there six out of seven days this week. I can tell she is excited to go and live with them. It's just Willow who is the issue when it comes to the change-over. She has gotten so used to having Indigo around that when the time comes for her to move in with Wayne and Mandy, it may take her a few days or weeks for her to get over Indigo not being here under our roof. In two months, Willow's brother is due, so she won't be alone for long. There is not much time to prepare the whole house again. I know that Annie and my mother are also due to come back to 12 soon, if we don't go to 4 before. They only just came to 12 before, so I think we may take a little trip to 4. I want to be relaxed before the boy is here, so maybe a trip would be a good idea. Maybe to 7 where our house is? It's been a while since we were last here. Last time we were there, it was around a year after Hunter and Ash were born. We did a round trip to the Capitol, 7 and 4. Regardless is we go to 4 or not before the baby is here, my mother will come down. She's made that quite clear after the other two births that she would rather be here where she can help. I will talk to Peeta about my thoughts on a holiday to 4 or 7 later on.

* * *

I close the bathroom door was I walk into it, making the room dark. I hit the light switch on the wall, lightening it again, looking at the bathroom surrounding me. I have a short inner debate with myself. Bath or shower? As I am getting into the latest stages of this pregnancy, my feet are sore most of the time from the extra weight I am carrying from the baby. So, I've been having long baths instead of showers. So, the short debate is instantly settled when I see the bath, so invitingly glaring at me. I turn the water on, flushing out any dust or hair which may be left in there from not being used for a few days. I put in the plug and let the hot water begin to fill up. I bend down, with difficulty, to the cupboard under the sink, looking at the many different bubble bath essences, salts and mixtures. I pull out waterlily bubble bath mixture, lavender salts, and lemon thyme and lilac essences. I pull out a heap of scented candles also, wanting to rather be relaxed with the essences and to see by candlelight. I scoot over to the bath and pour in some of all the things I pulled out. As the rest of the water fills the bath, bubbles now foaming up in the steaming water. I then light up the candles and place them all around the room. I strip off my clothes and turn off the water. I walk over, turning the light off and the room being illuminated with lights.

I slide into the bath, letting the water engulf my heavy and tired body. The water laps over my body and allows me to become relaxed. I look down and see that the water has not engulfed my stomach. It's growing rate has come to be something which my body can keep up with. Ever since the incidents when I was admitted to hospital from the pain which the baby was putting me through, it's been cooperating. I've not felt any pain close to what he put me through previously. It's something which he doesn't do on purpose obviously, he's only a foetus within my body soon to come into the world and not being able to understand anything which is happening around him for months to come. I run a hand over the stretched olive mound which is floating above the water.

The time is around eight o'clock, and I wonder what Peeta and Willow are doing downstairs. At this time, Willow should usually be getting ready for bed or at least tired. When I left them and came upstairs, they were drawing pictures on the floor in the lounge room. They are probably still doing it now, but I bet Willow is starting to get tired. Eight o'clock is her normal time to start winding down after a long day. Today has been a lazy day. Peeta went to the bakery this morning and was back before three o'clock this afternoon. Willow and I just stayed in and did things around the house and in the garden. When Peeta got home, I got a call from Jo. She had just gone to the Abernathy's to present Raelea to them today. Apparently, Sky and Harrison broke Raelea's constant crying and whining stage. When they got home, she did something which Harrison also did to Raelea and made her laugh. Jo first thought that it was her which was making Raelea hate her and everyone else. Apparently she just needed to see someone else and have that glass cracked for her to start acting like the happy baby that Jason was. Now, Jo was very happy. After her little laughing fits, she went to sleep. And stayed asleep for four hours. Jo and Gale managed to get a bigger block of sleep than they have in ages. She was very happy.

As I let the bubbles consume me, I feel myself relaxing. I watch the candles fire flicker around in the steam created from the hot bath I am lying in. My stomach is just touching the surface of the water. It's like a circular mound of olive coloured flesh, smooth with nothing denting it. Just perfectly round. Now is the time that it's perfectly shaped before it begins to descend down further. I know if I was bored enough, I could look at it all day. But, I always seem to be doing something which doesn't allow me anytime to myself. But, Peeta. He could definitely. He loves looking at it. I think it gives himself a great deal of achievement as he looks at it. Considering he's always dreamt of something like this happening since he was a child, it's something which he finds reassuring almost. From how horrible he was treated as a child and how he never got to experience anything which was really for himself. If his mother every caught him painting, I'm sure she would have hit in multiple times whilst also yelling that he was wasting his time trying. She was a horrid woman and I would never forgive her for what she did. At least Peeta could, he has such a forgiving nature when it comes to some people. But, she was still his mother. And I couldn't hold that against him. My eyes flutter closed and I continue to relax.

* * *

My eyes fly open and I breathe out deeply, confused at my whereabouts for a few moments. I realise I'm in the bath still. I must have fallen asleep! I was so relaxed that I just dozed off. I see that their as little to no bubbles left in the bath and that the water is that little bit cold. I sit up and brace myself on the sides of the bath and try and get up. I fall back before I can even get onto my knees. I try again, using more strength. And I fall back down with the water splashing over the top of the bath. I huff, sitting back down. I can't get out. Stupid stomach. Stupid pregnancy.

I do the only thing next that I can think of. I yell out Peeta name. I wait a few seconds, no answer, I yell out again, still nothing. I begin to get impatient and I scream out his name, splashing the water out of the bath. I scream it out again and then try and reach for something which I can throw at the door, or the wall. As I almost reach a candle which had blown out, the door opens and Peeta stands there with worry filling his eyes.

"Katniss? Are you hurt?"

"Why the hell did you take so long? I could have been hurt!" I yell back at him.

He advances towards me and kneeling down on the ground.

"So you're not hurt?" He asks again.

With my annoyance getting the better of me, I reach my hand into the water and throw it at Peeta.

"Hey!"

I glare at him and lean back to the bath and fold my arms across my chest.

"What's the matter?" He asks gently, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"I can't get out." I start crying, hot, huge tears dropping out of my eyes and onto my cheeks.

"So you decided to splash me?"

I start crying even more, placing my hands on my face.

"It's not funny!" I choke out.

"I know. I'm sorry."

He leans down and hooks under my arms, pulling me up from the bath. I wrap my arms around his shoulders and hold onto him as he pulls me out. When I'm standing, he takes his arms from me and bring me a towel which I left out. I wrap it around my body and wipe away any tears which had still remained on my cheeks.

"Thank you." I whisper.

"Anytime."

Peeta then goes around and blows out the candles and pulls out the plug. I walk out and see Willow on the bed, asleep. I turn around and see Peeta right behind me.

"I was reading to her and she fell asleep. I heard you screaming just as I picked her up. So, I thought I could just put her there for the time being."

I look back at sleeping Willow and sigh, apologising again. He dismisses me and tells me to go and get dressed. When Peeta picks Willow up carefully, I press a kiss on her head and then continue on my journey towards the wardrobe. I put on a simple nightgown which goes to my knees. When I come back into the bedroom, Peeta still isn't there. I walk downstairs when I hear his heavy footsteps clumping around in the kitchen. He moves around the kitchen, getting out equipment and ingredients. I lean over the bench and look at everything he is bring out, trying to think about what he was going to make. After all these years of all watching Peeta bake and eat everything he's baking, I get a general idea about what he could be baking. As I look over everything, flour, sugar, honey, apples, spices, baking powder… He could be making some Danishes, I think to myself.

When he comes back, I ask him.

"What are you making?"

He looks at me, not changing his expression. He continues to open up the flour container before breaking the contact with me.

"So, it's going to be a surprise dessert is it?

He smirks at me and leans down to get a mixing bowl from under the bench.

"Fine. I'll just watch you."

The next few minutes, I watch Peeta measure all the ingredients and mix it all around. The aroma is incredible. It's making me hungry just from watching him make it. He pours the mixture into a Bundt tin before putting it into the oven. He cleans up and then takes my hand, leading us into the lounge room. He sits down and pats the lounge seat next to him. I sit down at the other end of the couch. I bring my legs up to the couch, placing them next to Peeta's thighs, digging them under his warm body. he looks up at me, wondering about what I am doing. It's simple, my toes are cold and I prefer his warmth than the warmth that socks or slippers give me. And the socks and slippers are upstairs and I am not going up there again unless I am going up there to sleep. Even in this heat, my stupid toes decide to make things difficult. I smile at Peeta, resting my head on the couch's head and allowing my eyes flutter shut.

My hand self-consciously finds its way onto my stomach, holding another protective barrier between him and this world, even if there is nothing for him to be worried about. There is no way that the Games are coming back. Snow is definitely dead thanks to Jo, Finnick and Gale. I just wished it was me that killed the bastard, make sure I couldn't hear his heartless chest still beating, see the light leave his eyes, give back the pain that he gave myself and my family. But, I needed to think about Willow and my own health when I was carrying her. Willow made it that I was not going to kill another human, figuratively and literally. She stopped myself from making any other mistakes, she stopped me from doing that. She has the effect that only Peeta can give me. She's such a ray of hope and makes me want to be a better person. She made me a better person, she calms me enough so that I can live my life the way that I could only imagine myself to do. With her in the picture, she changed everything which was bad around us and made the worst of us a better version of ourselves.

The best example is Haymitch. The stopped drinking because of her. He stopped himself as soon as I came knocking on his door in need of his help when I went into labour. Well, actually, I was already at his door when it happened. He was there to get me to the place I needed to be so I could deliver her as healthy as she could possibly be. She calmed him and made him become the man he is today, married and with a child that's not even his own, but loves her as his own. She also calmed Jo, along with the help of my old hunting buddy. She as a fierce creature with the only wish to kill the man who did nothing but cause her life pain. When that was done, she came back to a newborn Willow, who calmed her insides and made her become the woman and mother that she is today. And we couldn't be more proud of her.

"What are you thinking about?" Peeta asks, breaking my thoughts and bringing me back to reality.

My eyes open and I look over at him, seeing him pick my feet up and scoot closer to me, laying my feet in his lap. His fingers run over the soles of my feet, not putting pressure anywhere. He's aware that the correct pressure points can send me into labour even if I'm two months early. He continues to just run his fingers over my feet and up my legs. I smile, allowing myself to relax again, running my thumb back and forth across my stomach and looking directly at Peeta's enchanting blue eyes.

"Just the impact Willow had on us."

A smile turns his lips up, looking down and shaking his head as he thinks about our little girl.

"She had quite an impact on all of us, didn't she?"

I smile and nod my head in agreement.

"If she didn't happen, I wouldn't know what would have happened. I've probably thought about it before and talked about it before, but seriously… Where would we be?" I question, looking down at the engagement ring and wedding band on my finger.

"I don't know, Katniss. I'm sure after all this time and after everything which went down during the time which we have known each other, well… talked to each other—"

I laugh at his comment, knowing fully well I've been on his radar since we were children.

"I think we would have ended up together. If not, I would have ended it for myself. Especially if you ended up with Gale instead of me. But, in the darkest times I do wonder those things."

I nod my head, not being able to get the picture of Gale being my partner instead of Peeta. I say picture, when I only mean the thought. I can't see that picture, there's no picture to be seen. It's just a blank white picture with nothing. A life without Peeta for me isn't a life at all. I lean over, the best I can with the bulge in the middle of my body, grabbing one of his hands.

"A life without you isn't a life at all."

A smile appears on his face and whispers,

"Same here."

I smile, looking into the eyes of the man I fell for years back.

"Willow actually started all of this." Peeta blurts randomly.

"I'm aware, she stopped everything bad happening around—"

"No, I don't mean like that." Peeta interrupts.

I look at him, my eyes narrowed and left wondering what he means.

"If your nightmares weren't so bad on the way to the Quell…"

Oh, I know what he means now.

"Then we wouldn't have created her. Then she wouldn't have kept us together, even if we didn't know she existed until you were captured."

I think back to when we made Willow, it was the most emotional time we ever made love. I had woken up with the worst nightmare, everyone I loved, including Peeta was slaughtered slowly in front of my eyes. When Peeta woke up me from it, I just held onto him and wished it wouldn't have to end like this. I didn't want to come out of that arena alive because Peeta needed to survive and go on living. The thought of him making love to another made me sad and I didn't want to imagine it at all. That brought my lips to his, starting the most emotional love making we shared, as well as the messiest one too. We didn't know what we were doing. It was something I never imagined myself to do, but when it happened, those mixed feelings about him and Gale came pouring out into the activity we were doing. Gale fell from my mind completely and I was aware where my heart lied. And that was with Peeta, obviously. But, I wouldn't allow myself to think about that after the activity we participated in. After then, I had to fend for Peeta and that was who I would continue to let myself fend for until I died in that arena. But, I didn't die and neither did he. And here we are, with a beautiful four year old girl and a baby boy on the way, perfectly alive and happier than we could ever imagine.

"She's definitely our saviour, don't you think?" I think out loud, running a hand over my stomach and letting my eyes drift to her pictures on the wall behind the couch we are on.

"Definitely."

As I look over the pictures on the wall, all I can wish is that we got more pictures developed of her. The latest picture was Willow in the garden playing in the flower patch she has helped put together. She's got the brightest smile on her face as has dirt over her pink clothes and flowers squished in her hands. It's a couple months old, back before Indigo was even in the picture, but definitely one of the best ones up there. I lean back and close my eyes for a second, smiling as I think about my one and only daughter.

I open my eyes when I feel a hand join mine on my stomach. I close my eyes when I feel movement, almost as if on cue for when Peeta touches my stomach.

"He's moving." I state, sending a smile across Peeta's face when I open my eyes.

I move down further until my head is resting against the arm rest and my legs are fully on Peeta. I pull up my nightgown, leaving it pooled beneath my breasts, exposing my stomach. I look down and move Peeta's hand to one side of my stomach, so he can see what I have only been able to when being pregnant with him.

"Give him a minute." I tell Peeta, still keeping my eyes trained on my stomach for the movement we will soon see.

Then it happens, the small indent from his elbow or knee come into contact with my exposed skin. Peeta gasps, laughing and then placing his fingers tenderly onto the skin which was just lifted.

"Wait…" I whisper, waiting for him to continue his little show which I've watched a few times when I am alone at home.

His little feet then hit the surface and make me grab the bottom of my stomach. Then his feet push the skin up in a series of beats, before slowing. He continues again after a few more moments of nothing.

"He's rhythmic. I've noticed after watching shows like that for a few minutes almost every day." I tell Peeta, rubbing my stomach.

When Peeta realises that's all he's going to show, he looks up at me.

"Why haven't you shown me sooner?"

"You haven't been here. You've been looking after Willow or you've been at the Bakery and it usually happens when I'm in the bath. But, he's a little delayed tonight."

"I'm sorry." He whispers, placing his head onto my stomach, spreading his fingers over my stomach.

I look up at him, eyes narrowed and reaching out and placing a hand onto his arm, rubbing my thumb across his strong muscles.

"Why?" I ponder, keeping my eyes looking directly at him.

He sighs, looking over at me and saying,

"I seem to never be here anymore."

"You're always here." I state, looking deep into his eyes.

"I'm not. It's the same as it was back when you were pregnant with Hunter and Ash. I was always working so we wouldn't have anytime to be together. Now, we don't have any time to just be together, let alone make love."

I tsk, shaking my head.

"Don't sound so corny, Peeta."

"I'm being serious, Katniss. I didn't realise how much I'm missing out on until just then. You know his patterns of kicks and movement. That's something. Now, I only have seen it once. And you seem to know it like the back of your hand."

"Yeah, well. He's inside of me, I can't always be telling you and grabbing you, he's always moving."

He shakes his head and looks down from my eyes, not meeting my gaze again. I can see his narrowed eyebrows and know this is hurting him more than it meets the eye, clearly. It's only the movement, this little guy moves almost all the time. If I was going to get Peeta every time he was moving or kicking, he would be by my side every moment of the day. If I'm not looking after Willow, he is. If he's not at the bakery, little things could go terribly wrong. He was caught up looking after Indigo for most the time recently, up until last week. Since then, he's been at the bakery and I've been with Willow. Making sure she was alright with the transition without Indigo around. He's kidding himself if he thinks we are like we were before. We don't have the time to be constantly following each other around and making sure that we are always alright. It's a world where we are able to be happy and good all the time, but that doesn't mean that we need that reassurance when we are just that little bit unsure. I get how Peeta feels, but he has to get a grip on himself. But, I cannot say it that bluntly to him, I need to put it into the correct words.

"Look, I can see how hard this is hurting you, but you just got to think about it from my perspective. You're not completely missing out, you get the time with him every night and then moments like this, which is only now occurring. You can't be constantly following me around, you know that." I try and gently inform him.

"I know that, Katniss."

I take my hand from his arm and flick my hand in the air.

"Then what's got you moping around about it?" I ask, my voice raising from him starting to irritate me.

He takes his hand from my stomach and holds it in his lap with his other hand, again not looking back up to me. His legs fidget beneath my own which are still draped over his thighs.

"I just… I keep thinking about if something happens."

His vagueness isn't helping to soothe my irritation.

"Something happens? What could happen?"

"Katniss, you know."

"I know what?" My voice raising even higher.

"That from the previous incidences with our children it's possible that we might not even see him outside of you!" He exclaims, finally looking me in the eyes, nothing but sadness radiating through those blue beauties.

I gasp, my hand flying to my mouth and covering it to help muffle my chokes of sadness. I'm such an idiot. How did I never see it before, or even let it cross my mind? Clearly I was too caught up in the thought of having him and keeping it at the back of my mind. I mean, I've obviously thought about it, from the unfathomable things which have occurred from the last birth. But, it never occurred to me that it would be bothering Peeta so much. From what Haymitch told me when I first found out I was pregnant, saying it was unlikely for us to have another bout of indescribable sadness to wash over us again. So, from that, it's been pushed to the back of my mind as I do not want to be witnessing or thinking of that happening again. I hate that he had to bring that up. I hate that he is bringing up those horrible memories and thoughts.

I pull my legs from his lap and jump up, walking away from him and towards the door. I slip on the shoes which lay there and grab a jacket. Before Peeta can even begin to protest, I am gone. And walking towards Haymitch's house. If anyone can help me stop these memories and thoughts, it's him. He understands me the best after Peeta, if not on a deep level that Peeta will never understand. Even if he was my uncle or not, he would still understand from the things we have been through together, just over different periods of time. I don't hear the door open and close, I don't want too. I don't hear him yelling at me to come back, nor would I listen. I continue to his house and knock on the door, hard before I can be left with my thoughts too long. The door opens and Haymitch stands there, stunned at my appearance at his door step at this time of the night. I burst into tears before I can even mutter a word. He walks towards me and gathers me in his arms and I just cry. And he doesn't stop me.

 **Author's Note- I know, finally right? Ahaha. Sorry! My apologies. More Katniss and Peeta to come.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32-**

 **Katniss's POV**

I don't know how long I stay in Haymitch's arms as I fell apart, again. All I know is that I didn't utter a word for around half an hour. When I did, it was muffled with my tears and closed up throat. After about an hour, I end up telling him everything which happened. Myself thinking Peeta was overreacting, Peeta then saying what he did, everything without hesitation. When it comes to Haymitch, I can talk to him about anything and I know he will help me in some way. He understands me better than I do myself. From what we have both experienced, we have an instant understanding and we know each other better than anyone. His instant advice is not what I thought would come out of his mouth.

"Leave."

I'm taken back from what he just said. Leave? What does he mean by that?

"I mean—"

I must have said that out loud…

"Go on a vacation. Don't do something stupid like leave him. It's just another one of those things which he's said and you haven't taken it correctly. Well, in the way which he wanted you to think…"

"He knew how I was going to act." I mutter, interrupting him.

"Well, it's something which was obviously going to rub you the right way. And I know you don't want to go back tonight unless I scare you back to him. I don't want to do that."

I narrow my eyes at him, pushing a hand up into my hair and scratching my scalp slightly.

"No. I don't want to go back." I answer simply.

"Wow, it's like I'm psychic!" He exclaims.

I softly say his name to stop him from making a rant in a sarcastic manner, I can't deal with that currently.

"I know, I'm sorry. You can't stay here, we aren't going to keep you up with Sky. She wakes up screaming almost every night and our spare room is occupied with Harrison. You can't go to Jo and Gale's because of Raelea. So, take a trip to 4 or 7. Might do you some good, time to clear your head and get back on track. I think it'll do good for you." He advises.

I nod my head and get up, Haymitch also standing with me. He embraces me then Effie interrupts asking,

"Are you going to go?"

I turn to face where her voice came from, seeing her leaning against the door frame behind me. I look to Haymitch's face, hoping to find the answer which I require. And I do.

"Yes."

* * *

Within an hour, I am standing on the train station platform with nothing except a change of clothes for the morning. By the time that I will get to 4, it'll be the early morning. I don't want to get there so early, but I don't want to be here any longer than I want to. I got the change of clothes I am currently in and a spare from Jo. She doesn't chuck out any of her clothes she's had just encase she gets big again. I hear the train coming into the station, I walk closer to the edge of the platform and stand behind the line as it docks. When they open the doors, I get greeted as 'Miss Everdeen' before being allowed access without my ticket, saying I'm allowed free transport within Districts. I just shake it off and go into my room. A single bed with a lounge chair overlooking the passing District's through the window and a table and chairs to one side. Looking at the bed, exhaustion comes over me and I drop the bag Effie let me borrow next to the bed and I climb in. Not bothering to even kick off my shoes. Within minutes, I'm asleep with the horrid nightmares returning, to then be rocked back to sleep by the rocking train.

I wake to knocking on the door and then to the voice which follows,

"Miss Everdeen, we've arrived in 4."

I sleepily reply, getting up and walking to gather my bag. I sling it over my shoulder and walk out the door. It's weird showing up somewhere without so many belongs with me. I haven't travelled alone before and it's very different than travelling with a child. As I exit the room, I make my way directly to the train door, stepping out onto the platform. Apart from a few people going onto the train and even fewer coming from inside, there is no one insight. No taxis around, so I quickly decide that I can walk to the Village. As I start walking away from the lightened train station, I realise it's still dark. I then hear an announcer call from the distance that the six-o'clock train was about to leave. It must be a few minutes before six, I think internally. This is a sleep in for a hunter, nothing I cannot handle.

As I walk further from the train station and closer to the heart of 4, I can see the sun peaking over the horizon, making the whole sky begin to glow a magnificent pink, followed by a slight purple and dark blue. A few people pass me as I get into the heart of 4, all nodding their heads and addressing me as 'Miss Everdeen'. More people start piling out and as I continue to walk, I get a grumbling in my stomach. I realise that I didn't get to have my midnight craving last night. So, I am actually starved. As I then start to look over the shops to find anything that's open, I am almost unhopeful. Then I get a waft of something I haven't smelt in a very long time. I turn my head to my left and see a lit shop with an open sign. When I realise what it is, I have to compose everything I have in my being. A bakery.

Quickly, I decide that I should go in there. The walk to the Village is still long from here and I won't be able to last. And I should be thinking about how to keep the baby at his top health, as Peeta indirectly informed me last night. Before I think too hard about last night, I walk towards the bakery and walk into, sounding a bell at the top of the door. A bakery charm, I think to myself. The waft I smelt outside is stronger and I still can't pick it, but it's very familiar. The bakery is bigger than Peeta's, with tables lining all of the walls and covering the hardwood floors to one side of the bakery. People are sitting with newspapers and their pastries and bread, getting ready for the day ahead of them. The selection and amount of display cabinets are almost double what Peeta has. It's more modern and done up, also. I can hear lots of chatter coming from the back of the bakery where the kitchen must be. A man soon comes from the back of the counter through a doorway, carrying a tray of delicious looking pastries which I haven't seen before.

"Good morning." The man says with a deep tone as he put the pastry tray into the display cabinet.

When he stands up to look at me to serve me, I get a better look at him. Dark red hair, brown eyes with a strong stature and a baker's belly from testing all of the pastries and bread which come out of that kitchen. If Peeta didn't keep in good shape and walk wherever he goes, I'm sure he would look the same.

"Morning." I answer, looking back down from the man to the lines of food which are in front of me.

"Wait a second, you're Katniss." He says suddenly, myself looking up at him as he says this.

I nod my head and say,

"The one and only," with a chuckle.

"It's an honour to have you here. Especially considering your husband's famous bakery." He continues, straightening himself out.

I smile softly, unable to do much else. I look down and try not to think about Peeta even though I'm standing here inside a bakery. I keep scanning over the pastries and baked goods when I see what the baker brought out with him, the smell which was so familiar but I couldn't pick it.

"Are those the District 4 rolls?" I ask, pointing to the tray of seaming rolls.

He moves to where I stand and looks down.

"Of course. The District 4 speciality. I remember you got these sort of rolls during your Games with Finnick Odair, correct?"

I nod my head, letting my mind think back to when we received these rolls during the Quarter Quell. It was the day after the night attack of poisonous fog and the mutations. We were covered in the green ointment when was sent by Haymitch for the blisters from the fog. I think back to the first and only time I saw Finnick Odair ugly, even then he could flash his smile and make everyone fall for him all over again, even in the state he was. Oh Finnick, I miss him. His humour, his kindness, his personality, his happiness towards everyone around him, just Finnick…

"I'll take two." I say, pushing any sad thoughts from my mind.

As he picks out two of the rolls and places them into bags, he asks,

"What brings you to 4?"

I shrug my shoulders and tell him truthfully,

"I needed a vacation to see some friends."

"Is your husband with you?"

I shake my head.

"Probably a good thing. Don't know what he would do if he found you in my bakery and making kind conversation with another baker."

I laugh at his joke as he presses the total into the register. He then tells me the amount and I pay him double, telling him to keep the change. He smiles gently and passes me the rolls.

"Well, you have a good day, Mrs Mellark."

"You too."

I take a bite into the roll before I exit the bakery, moaning at the delicious taste.

"I may see you tomorrow for more of these." I state, turning back towards him with a kind smile upon my face.

He chuckles and then says,

"Maybe tomorrow then. And congratulations."

I let a hand fall to my stomach and smile back at him.

"Good day."

With that said, I exit the bakery to the sound of the bells above the door chiming. I continue talking down the heart of 4 and towards the Victors' Village, the scrumptious rolls feeding my hunger and bringing back memories of my dear friends.

* * *

When I get to the Victors' Village, I realise it's still early. Not as early as it was, but it's probably just past seven. And I don't want to intrude on their sleep. So, I quickly decide to head down to the beach. I go back through the gate and head down in the direction of the beach. I get a gust of wind hit me when I pass through the trees and see the blue ocean beyond me. I see the sand and sit down on a rock, removing my shoes and rolling up my leggings to my knees and putting my shoes into my bag before continuing on my journey. When I reach the sand, gets into the crevices of my toes and feels magnificent. I keep walking and sling the bag over my shoulder so I have free hands. I look to the horizon and see small boats out in the ocean. They must be collecting the seafood for the markets and restaurants here in 4. Fresh fish and seafood for the day to come, nothing but the best for the people of 4. As well as exporting some of their collections for the other District's and the Capitol.

When my feet meet the water, it's a cold brush of the ocean on my hot and heavy feet. It's a feeling of relief and I sigh at the contact. I walk along the water, letting the morning sun soak into my revealed pores and the wind pass through my soul and refreshing it. I start passing the houses of the Victor's and see most of them unoccupied. One back patio is more furnished than the other, but I know it's not Annie's home. So, there must be another Victor living on the beach front. I push the thought aside and continue walking. As I get lost in the colour of the water. It's blue, obviously, but it's got a soft green tinge to it which gives it a special look. It may be the way the sun behind me is angling onto it. As the water laps over my feet, I forget why I'm actually here and just focus on the colour of the water. Then I hear,

"Katniss?"

I'm snapped out of my train of thought and I look up to where I heard the voice. I look up to one of the Victor's houses which I'm fully aware of, seeing a mess of red hair.

"Annie." I breathe, before walking away from the water towards her.

She walks down to the sand and I start running before I am in her arms, in tears again, crumbling at her touch. She holds me, running a hand over my hair and allowing me to let out what I have been since leaving Haymitch's last night. She soothes me as my tears start to dry up. She pulls back, kissing my cheeks to rid of my tears before telling me to sit down on the beach whilst she gets us some tea. She helps me down to the sandy floor and disappears inside.

Within the few minutes that she is gone, I look towards the ocean, watching the waves lap over the sand and soaking the millions upon millions granules closest to the oceans depths. The sounds are calming, with the sound of birds ever now and then as they fly over me and towards their flocks which continue on their journey south. The sound of the oceans waves crashing against others is almost a clap, like a clap of thunder during a thunder storm in the middle of winter in 12. Those claps of thunder make Willow jump and become scared, wanting nothing more than to disappear under the covers of mine and Peeta's bed. She would shake and want comfort from the pair of us. Peeta would always be the one to come up with some ridiculous story as to why the thunder and lightning occurred. Sometimes I still think that she prefers him over me, despite how much I wish it wasn't like that.

 _Oh, Peeta. Why'd you have to say what you did?_

"Don't start crying again."

I look up, my thoughts interrupted to find Annie holding two cups of steaming hot drinks. I realise my eyes are watering and I wipe the tears away before taking the cup she hands to me. When I am securely holding it, I take hers as well as she sits down on the sand beside me. I pass her cup back to her and thank her. We take a few sips before she breaks the silence which was filled with squawking birds and clapping waves.

"What are you doing here?"

A question I was sure I would hear many more times than just from a baker in 4 and from the strong woman beside me. I huff, unable and not wanting to bring up the subject again, but I know I'm going to have too.

"I needed to get away. It was Haymitch's idea to begin with"

She nods her head, then narrows her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Katniss. But, I'm going to need a little more than that to wonder why you broke down in my arms."

I sigh again.

"It's Peeta."

Her face turns from a wondering and soft expression to something angry and worried.

"Did he do something to you?" Her voice angry and ready to pounce on my husband.

"He did. But, nothing which you may think about now. He's still the same Peeta that he was previously. Just… I shouldn't have pushed the subject." I doubt myself straight away, knowing it was myself to brought this all down on me in the first place.

"Then what was it?"

I take a deep breath, not wanting to bring it up again. His words which he said still echo in my mind and make myself hate myself even more than what I did in previous times.

"Everyone knows that this time around everything is harder and the causalities which occurred from last time. From the last time ending so badly, it made me want to get rid of the baby as soon as I knew of its existence. He knew how badly I was trying to get over this all and be okay with it. Then he threw it all in my face with one sentence."

I watch her facial expressions change again, to something which is so painful to look at and hard to witness. Especially knowing that it's something I am about to say which has already caused that.

"Oh, Katniss."

"He said…"

I pause, already feeling myself close to losing it again. The tears making themselves known again in my eyes.

"He said- 'That from the previous incidences with our children it's possible that we might not even see him outside of you!'." I cry it out, unable to hold anything else back.

I don't even recall what happens after that, just Annie holding me and crying with me. I know I probably shouldn't be reacting so easily, but it's just something which hit me badly. Just when I was just becoming to really accept his existence and the fact he was arriving in two months. It hurting knowing that those words and thoughts came from the man which always had the golden tongue. The fact he said that to me when he is the one who is supposed to always take my side, agree with everything I say and make me feel loved and happy, like I belonged in this world. And then he goes ahead and says something like that. I think if I said to someone, they wouldn't imagine that Peeta would have been the one to say something like that. That is what hurts me the most.

Annie says nothing, she keeps crying and allows me to also. We just keep each other company and say nothing at all. After minutes, she pulls away from my embrace and looks to me, tears glassed over her seaweed coloured eyes which her son also wears with pride. She wipes a hand over her face to rid of the tears which are covering her face before placing her hands on mine.

"I must say, you looked very much at peace when I saw you walking. You're glowing."

A small, soft smile appears on my face and she gives me one almost the same in return.

"You look radiant." She continues.

I chuckle, looking down from her kind eyes.

"Please. One would only say that, never would they mean it."

She shakes her head as I say the end of that sentence.

"You don't even know, Katniss. The whole of Panem wouldn't say something like that unless it was true. Just believe me. I'm sure P—"

It's my time to shake my head. I don't want to hear his name, think about his usually kind words. I just want to enjoy my next few days, or weeks, without having to face him.

"I'm sorry. It just slipped out." She says, rushed.

I put a hand up and brush her comment aside.

"Don't worry yourself about it. It's fine. I just want to enjoy the time I am going to be having here in 4. However long that may be."

She nods her head and then smiles, placing her head onto my shoulder and we both look out to the ocean. The comfort that she gives me makes me feel at home. All these people I call family, blood or not, they make me feel at home when the time is necessary. Annie is definitely one of those people which I can also count on and I can be the same for her.

"Katniss?" I hear from behind me, breaking Annie's and my daydreaming towards the waters beyond.

Without looking back I know who it is. But, I turn back anyways, needing to see her face. When I do, I see the familiar body and person which I've known my whole life, my mother. Her blonde hair mixed in with silver strands showing off her true age, light blue dress pulled back in the middle, eyes with worry filling them and wondering about my now known presence here in their hometown.

"Mum." I breathe, turning my whole body around to face her.

"What are you doing here?" She questions, walking down into the sand towards me.

I get to my knees and try to get up on my own two feet, failing miserably. But, my mother is there straight away helping me to my feet. For her tiny build, she is strong, inside and out, her strength is deceiving to our eyes. Unable to say anything, I walk into her arms finding instant comfort in them. The arms I grew up with, the ones which have always been there, aside from the time after my father died.

"I'll tell you about it later. I don't think Katniss can speak about it again." Annie tells my mother as I stay in her arms.

I feel her head nod against my shoulder and then we stand there, even longer than Annie and I first hugged. Needing to feel the comfort only we can feel with each other.

 **Effie's POV**

MEANWHILE BACK IN DISTRICT 12

I hear a slam from downstairs as I sit in Sky's room watching her do some of her physical therapy. I'm jolted from my seat, instantly up on my feet and wondering about what could be going on downstairs. Sky looks up at me, shocked and wondering the same.

"Don't worry. I'm sure it's nothing. Haymitch probably dropped something or slammed a door by accident." I assure her, walking towards the door.

She nods and I tell her to continue her therapy with Harrison as I walk out of the room. Then I hear the yelling and I instantly know who it is and what it's about. I call out Haymitch's name, for good riddance. When I reach downstairs, I walk to the living room and see Peeta just standing over Haymitch, his height grown since the first time meeting him.

"I did the right thing." Haymitch says calmly.

"The right thing?! I can't find my wife. Where the hell is she?" He yells, anger all over his face.

Haymitch places a hand onto his chest, pushing him back slightly before taking his hand back.

"I'm mustering back everything I have not to hit you square in the face right now for what you did." Haymitch says, still keeping his cool and not raising his voice at all.

I look between the pair of them, Peeta's eyes growing that little bit soft as he hears Haymitch say that. Knowing full well why Haymitch would be saying such a thing.

"I know what I did. But, that doesn't give you any right to hide my own wife away from me."

"Yes it does." I but in, walking to Haymitch and standing next to him.

"You really hurt her. You don't know the battles which have been going on in her head since she found out about him—"

Peeta tries to cut me off, opening his mouth, but I raise my voice as I continue to talk.

"You had no right to say that to her at all, Peeta. Anyone who heard that wouldn't believe that you, out of all the horrible people in his world, would have said that. I was personally shocked to hear that you said that to your own wife! The woman you have loved since you were—"

"Don't remind me!"

Peeta sighs, not saying anything else as he looks down at the ground, kicking his feet around.

"Where's Willow if you are here and Katniss is gone?" Haymitch asks.

"At Mandy's. Now, are you going to tell me where she is?"

"She's not here."

"I gathered that." Peeta says, like he's known that since the beginning.

"I mean, she's not in 12."

Peeta's eyes grow wide and he stares down Haymitch with his mouth wide open.

"Are you kidding me? You shipped her off?"

"She didn't want to be here. Clearly you hit a very sensitive nerve. She didn't deserve to be here and I didn't want her here."

"That's not your decision if you didn't want her here or not., You don't put ideas into her head and make her go to another District to leave her family!" Peeta yells, pointing his hand towards the window.

Haymitch's next actions I do nothing about. I don't stop him because Peeta is out of line at the moment. He launches out at him, grabbing him by the shirt and smashing him into the wall. Peeta's hands come up and try to pull Haymitch's arms from his chest, but fails as Haymitch as all his strength held against him.

"You know I wouldn't do that. Don't you damn accuse me of anything when you are the one which deserves to be knocked out. You do not treat her like that, no matter how hard she pushes the subject, you NEVER say anything like that. I know how she was feeling about this new baby coming. Not because I've lost my own children, but I watched 46 children die on my watch. So, you cannot even say I don't know how she is feeling. Because I god damn well have a close awareness of what she is thinking and feeling."

Peeta's jaw clenches and I place a hand onto Haymitch's back, signally subtly to take it down a notch.

"Which District? 7? The Capitol? 4?" He asks, the words hissed between bared teeth.

"That's not for me to tell you. I'm sure you'll know before the day is out. But, I am not telling you where she is. And I am not allowing you to leave the District. She needs her space to calm down and get back on terms which make her feel more securely about the baby again. I don't know how long she is going to be gone, but don't expect her back anytime soon." He finishes, letting Peeta go.

Peeta straightens himself out, stepping away from Haymitch.

"Don't go asking around. If she wants you, she'll contact you. I doubt highly that she will, but let her take her time. Leave her be."

With that said, he stares at me, before turning around and walking through the doorway and out through the already open door, slamming it for good riddance. I turn to Haymitch and embrace him, then whispering,

"You did the right thing."

"I know." He breathes, burying his head into my blonde locks.

 **Katniss's POV**

When I come into their home, I feel instantly better. Annie and my mother's house has a way to make me feel so much calmer. It's the shades and hues of blue when fill the house and the way they have made it more of a home than just a house. When Finn came down here from sleeping, he asked me why I was here also, after he went psycho that I was here. He cheered me up. He always has that effect on people. Annie softly told him that I wanted a holiday. Then when he asked if Peeta and Willow were here also, I just told him no. Before excusing myself to the bathroom. I then went into the bathroom, splashed my face with cold water and run my hands over my stomach reassuringly. I stayed in there for a few more minutes than I should have, but it made me calm down that little bit more. Some people would think I was being ridiculous looking at me act like this. They may think I am being a baby and overreacting, but I cannot help it. And nothing else can make me feel better other than hanging out with the beautiful people downstairs.

* * *

When I go back downstairs, my mother is looking a bit disturbed. I can only imagine Annie's told her what happened. Before my mother can say a thing to me, Annie interrupts and asks where all my luggage is. I take deep breath and chuckle.

"Well, I didn't want to go back home after Haymitch suggested I leave. So, I have what I'm wearing and a spare pair of clothes in the bag still on the beach."

Annie's eyes widen and her face goes blank for a second. She almost looks like she is sorting through everything inside her head. A little thing which makes her old nature come back to mind. Back when she was crazy Annie instead of the kind and down-to-earth person which we see before us.

"I have nothing to fit you! I gave all my maternity clothes to one of my pregnant friends here after Finnick died."

I realise what she was looking through now. Her wardrobe.

"It's alright. I should be fine with the clothes Jo gave to me—"

"No you won't. We are going shopping now!"

She lets out an excited squeal and I just chuckle.

"Wendy, you can look after Finn can't you? If not, I can take him to Anika's."

She nods her head, saying she can and then Annie brings me my bag.

"Tip this out. You are going to need this and more."

I raise my eyebrows and smile.

"Yay!" I say, almost close to being sarcastic, but not.

But, the thing is I am actually looking forward to shopping with Annie. So, I take out the clothes, leaving my purse inside and throwing it over my shoulder. Whilst Annie is sorting out something in the kitchen, I just look to my mother. She sighs heavily and looks back at me with sad eyes.

"I'm sorry, Katniss."

I just nod my head and smile softly at her. Annie then comes back and takes my hand, saying good bye to my mother and leading me outside.

* * *

The town is more busy now it's the mid-morning instead of early this morning. Annie is happily babbling on about some of the newest things which have come to 4. She talks about it with such detail and hangs on my arm. Also asking me about things in 12 without hitting any touching subjects. When we arrive in the first shop, it's quite with only a few people. I'm glad about that because I don't think I could take the questions which could start swarming over me. We look in the shop for around an hour, trying on clothes, laughing and just chatting like we have never been apart. We leave with two bags each, heading towards the next one. As the day grew on, more people started to pile out for the day. The next shop is more crowded than the last, but no one says anything to us. They look, nod and continue on walking. We don't buy anything in that shop. When we get out to the blazing District 4 sun, I feel hungry and parched. We decide on seafood from Annie's favourite beachside restaurant. We get in and people pay more attention towards us, whispering and pointing, it makes me uncomfortable and we find ask for a spot away from everyone and their thoughts. When we are alone, I can allow myself to breathe.

We order iced teas and a seafood platter to share. Containing freshly harvested fish, scallops, oysters, prawns, mussels and squid. Annie and I talk for a few more minutes, awaiting for our platter to come out. When it does, we indulge and it's magnificent. The sweet, succulent and salty flesh makes me crave more of it. The soft flesh is what I miss back in 12. We may get it imported to 12 every month, but it's small amounts and are used at restaurants quickly, so we never get to have it unless we come to the place where it's fished and distributed fresh every day.

"It must be so lovely having these beauties at your fingertips every day." I comment whilst dipping a prawn into dressing before plopping it into my mouth.

She looks up at me, smiles and chuckles.

"You have no idea."

I smile back at her and grab another prawn.

When we leave the restaurant, the place is even more packed than it was an hour before. Now, there are cameras, people taking pictures of Annie and I. I get agitated quickly, not wanting to have my picture taken like I'm some kid of celebrity. But, the thing is that I am one. Annie just shakes her head and puts her head upon my shoulder.

"Don't let it worry you." She assures me.

* * *

We don't say anything else when people try and talk to us, we just go to more shops to stock up on clothing before we headed back to the Village with four bags each. She got things for Finn aside from just herself. I got enough to last me about a week. When we get back to Annie's house, I hear yelling. At first I think it's just from a house close to Annie's, but I then realise who it really is. My mother.

"How could you ever do this! Hurt my poor girl when you are supposed to love her! How could you, Peeta? You are supposed to be the good one!"

"Mum!" I yell, running into the house and taking the phone from her.

I hear Peeta's voice through the receiver. I clench my jaw and the phone falls from my hand to the ground.

"What are you doing?" I sneer between my bared teeth towards my mother.

"I couldn't let him get away with saying something like that to my daughter."

"Mum, pick up that phone and tell him to not come here otherwise I'll go somewhere else." I tell her, walking out of the room and grabbing my bags from the doorway before heading upstairs.

I change into my new bathers which are different shades of blue and white blended together. I then find the purple, pink and white thin overly large sheer shirt. I walk into the bathroom and check myself out in the long mirror which covers one of the walls of the ensuite. My stomach protrudes, but is almost covered up completely with the coloured throw over sheer shirt. I look back at myself in the mirror and I smile. Even if Peeta doesn't think that he will see our child from outside of me, I know I will. And so, I'm going to keep him and his negativity away from me as long as possible. I must sound so paranoid and over reactive, but if I want this baby to be delivered at the proper time and with proper health, I need that negativity out of my life. Here in 4, everything is very calming, the oceans surrounding me is enough. I'm just glad I have people around me who will give out positive energy and will be grateful to my needs when the time comes. I shake my head, walk back into the bedroom, pick up the smallest bag and pull out the sunglasses I bought. I walk back into the bathroom and look at myself now. I smile and say to myself,

"Fabulous."

I jog down the stairs, hearing mother on the phone, talking in hushed tones. I peer into the living room where she was previously when down onto the ground floor, she is still on the phone. I take a deep breath and keep watching her talking, trying to pick up on something which is being said. When she looks up, her face almost goes pale white. I shake my head and take off towards the back of the house where the beach is. I see the little boy with golden hair sitting in the sand, making sand castles with little buckets. I smile and think to the time that we last were here and Annie, Finn, Willow and I all sat in the sand and played in the sand and made sand castles. My feet carry my outside to where the little boy makes castles, not knowing what is going on around him. My feet hit the sand and my toes are instantly dug into the grainy, white granules.

"Hey Finny!" I call out, making my presence known to the toddler.

His head flicks around and his face holds a wide smile as he looks back to find me. I sit down beside him and pick up a bucket which is sitting in front of me and filling it with sand.

"Hello Aunty Katniss!" He exclaims, tipping his full bucket of sand out onto the flat section of sand in front of him where other castles stand proudly.

"How's Will's brother?" He asks, his little lips just getting around the word brother without much difficulty.

I smile, stopping my movements of piling sand into the bucket, placing a hand onto my stomach.

"He's good. He moves around a lot. Maybe when he moves, I can show you what I mean?" I suggest.

He nods his head, letting out a little 'Yep!' before getting back to work on his sand castles. I continue to help him, before too long, my mother comes out and apologises. I dismiss it and smile, giving her a hug and then we say nothing else. Later dinner is ready and we eat out on the patio, looking over as the sun sets over the horizon, it's an end to a beautiful day in 4.

Later that night, I fall asleep early, just after Finn and Annie and before my mother. I wake up screaming as I would have suspected, huffing and puffing with sweat dripping all over my body. I try and muffle my screams when I realise I'm not at home with Peeta to calm me. I try and calm down, but it's not easy. Without my extra support, I stay in that bed, up straight and huffing for about ten minutes. Before I know what I am doing, I'm walking out of my room and down the corridor. I find myself at my mother's door, walking in without second thought. At the sound of the door, she looks up, herself still being up and reading a book. I feel hopeless as I stand by the door with my hands fidgeting around with the hem of my nightgown.

"I thought I heard you, but I can't tell if that was real or not." She says, putting her book down and moving from the bed.

I bite down on my lip as she walks towards me, arms open as I start to cry again. A horrible nightmare where I watched Prim be burned alive before my own eyes whilst I could do nothing about saving her.

She gathers me into her arms and I bury my head into the crook of her neck. She hushes me as I burst into tears again, running her hand down my hair, just like she did when I had a nightmare as a child. She continues to do this before shuts the door and leads us to her bed. She lays me down on her bed and climbs in herself, turning off the night light. She wraps her arms around me and brings my head to her chest, still continuously stroking my hair and calming me. We fall asleep like that, myself in the comforts of the one person I know will always love me, not matter what. And I don't have another nightmare for the remainder of the night.

 **Author's Note-**

 **A quick update. Lucky you guys, will try and get the next one out just as quick. Remember to review so I feel like i'm doing this story for more than just myself. I have ideas for following chapters. Soon enough this book will be over. But, never fear, a third and final book will be on the horizon. So, keep with me. my writing is getting better and better. Okay, no more whining. Love you, everlark4ever75 xx**


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33-**

 **Katniss's POV**

"You know Katniss, you are so insensitive sometimes." Johanna tells me through the phone.

It's been a week and it's been nice and calming, I've slept with Mum in her bed all week because she comforts me a way that no one else can. I've been reading by the beach, walking into town with Annie and Finn. And playing in the warm ocean with Finn every day. I miss my husband. I miss my baby girl. But, I think this is what I needed. Time to clear my head, finally. Allowing myself to be relaxed with no real commitments. Which is completely wrong, because I have a child and another one on the way, but everyone needs a break every now and then. If it's a holiday or even if it's just to stay at home without a child hassling me. Now, I'm at home alone, talking to Johanna, who seems the least bit happy to hear from me.

"What do you mean?" I ask, pressing the phone closer to my ear.

She scoffs, letting out a frustrated breath.

"You leaving is just as much your fault than it is Peeta's." She begins.

At first, hearing this from one of my best friends, I am hurt. A pang hits my chest, my hands come up from my stomach and I run a hand through my hair. But, I allow her to continue by not saying anything.

"I heard the story, a million of times from different people here. Not any strangers, just Haymitch, Peeta, blah blah. You get the jizt. But, I am not the mediator. And I'm not going to stand between the two of you. I'm actually going to tell you what I think. You can take it in, or you can just ignore me and continue on your life in 4, leaving your family out of the picture—"

"I am not—"

"No! You shush and let me talk."

I take a deep breath and hold my tongue still.

"Personally, I think you overreacted. I get it, ' _Peeta would never say anything like that unless he meant it! Peeta has the golden tongue.'_ And blah and blah and blah. But, he's got a point. Not being a bitch. I know he hurt you. I know you feel unsecure about the baby even more. But, you should have stayed. I understand your way of coping is running away, but you can't do that! You promised your little girl, _your_ little baby girl who you love with all your heart, that you wouldn't run away anymore after the incident with Hunter's funeral."

"How did you—?"

"Peeta told me. Now, shush."

"You promised her. And you have taken that next level of running away. You may call it a vacation, but it's not. That's an excuse for the real reason you fled. I held her while she cried for you. I wanted to tell her that you'd be back and that everything was going to be okay. But, I couldn't tell her that. I could only hold her. And by now, with your hormones, you are already crying. And that's what you should be doing. You, do NOT walk out on family!"

"I am not walking out! I am taking a break!" I wail, tears spitting out of my eyes.

"You don't get to take a break! You made a commitment! You married Peeta, you had a kid and you have another one inside right now. You don't get to take a break. You have responsibilities to your family. You don't get to have a break until your children have left home and can fend for themselves. Then, if you didn't want to be with Peeta, you could leave. Now, you don't get a choice. Unless you wanted to fuck up your family so much, then you wouldn't run away from your commitments."

She pauses, for not just a second to catch a breath, but for herself to gather her bearing. Maybe think over what she said and has missed. The big meaning behind everything she just said. I just keep my breathing steady as I let my tears cascade down my cheeks. I have filed down my nails with my teeth, biting them down and leaving indents of my teeth on my fingers from biting down on them. Johanna lets out a shaky breath before finally, after a few minutes of silence and sniffling, she says,

"You need to realise that you can't run out on them. That you cannot run when something hurts you. No matter how big or how small. You have a family who you cannot bail out on. You have a loving husband who has done nothing but pine over you leaving, thinking he's said the wrong thing. Which he has, but you have done the wrong thing. Making him think that he's the real issue. When it's the fact you couldn't shed a few tears in front of him and then talk it out together. Like a real couple does. I don't run away. I never have. Gale and I have talked out every single issue which has come our way. I haven't babied out of a fight. You have to talk to him when something bothering you. Not run away. If you run away, I'll personally kick your ass before I teach your daughter to do the same thing."

I chuckle, imagining Willow's little legs kicking a boxing bag like the ones in the Training Centre. But, I let more tears falling thinking about doing that to them ever again.

"Do you realise what I've told you? What is really the issue in my eyes?" She questions.

I nod, but then realise I'm on the phone and she cannot see me.

"Yes."

"Good." She whispers.

We sit in silence for a few more minutes.

"Don't go teaching my daughter how to kick my ass." I mutter.

Johanna lets out a loud, meaningful cackle.

"Don't think I haven't already."

And I let out one just as meaningful.

"I love you, Katniss." She states after we calm down.

"I love you too, Jo."

"I gotta go. Gale's giving me this dirty look whist Raelea screams her head off."

"You better go then."

"She just wants my boobs. Can't blame her, they're fantastic!"

"Bye Jo!" I exclaim, clicking the phone off.

Then I press the phone to my chin, looking down into the thin and salty air within the room around me. I slowly get up from the couch and place the phone into the dock. I wobble up the stairs to my room, locking the door and just sitting in my bed and letting the tears fall. It's an hour later when I feel a sharp bursting pain in my abdomen. I grab onto my side and the air is taken from my lungs. I bend over in pain, my face scrunching from the excruciating pain. Then I call out his name,

"Peeta."

* * *

"Katniss?! What are you doing?" My mother asks, hurriedly as she rushes to my side.

With the pain bursting through my stomach, I managed to get out of my locked room and down half the steps. But, it got too much and I just stopped. I've been sitting here doubled over in pain for what feels like hours.

"I tried to get to the phone to find you all. I couldn't get down. It just hurts— so much!" I cry, tears dripping down my face.

"Katniss, okay. Sshh. Tell me where it hurts." She asks calmly.

I lean back against the stairs and grab onto the railing next to me with a tight, knuckle whitening grip. I let my hand hover over the whole lower half of my abdomen where the pain is sharp and consistent.

"Can I?"

I nod my head, unable to coherently produce words.

My mother then starts poking around my stomach, each touch being extremely sore, especially when she touches my left side.

"Wendy? Katniss? What's going on?"

I open my eyes and see Annie at the door, with a handful of groceries and a tight grip on Finn's hand.

"I think Katniss' appendix may have burst. If not burst, inflamed." My mother informs her.

Annie's face goes pale just as I hear my heart stop.

"What?!" I exclaim.

"I don't know what else could have caused this. Nothing I can think of from the top of my head."

"Annie, I need you to get on the phone and get an ambulance right now. If it is the appendix, that can be very bad. Especially since your pregnant."

I look down at my stomach and start to breathe heavily. I don't want to have complications with this baby. I want to see him outside of me. I want Peeta to see him from outside of me. I want Willow to have another brother, one that will live longer than she will. I just want him to be safe. I want him to be safe. I start crying again, wincing in pain as my mother tries to move me back into a doubled over position.

"Mumma, my hand." Finn's little voice says, breaking the silence aside from my whimpers as Mum finally gets me doubled over.

My mother and I look up, seeing Annie standing, her face pale and her hand tightly gripping onto her sons hand.

"Oh no. Not now." Mum whispers, leaving my side and walking back down the stairs.

She pulls Annie's hand from Finn's, letting him rub it to get some sense back into it.

"Annie, come on, honey. I need you to snap out of it. Please?" My mother pleads.

She lets out a heavy sigh as Annie doesn't move a muscle, her eyes wide and unblinking and staring into unwanted space, into another dimension. My mother slowly walks her stiff body to the couch, setting her down and coming back to get Finn.

"Finn, I need you to wake Mummy up, okay? Just like before alright? Give her a kiss and say her name. You know what to do." My mother begs the boy.

Finn then goes running off to Annie, jumping on the couch and sitting in her lap. He gives her a kiss on her cheeks and hugs her, murmuring 'Mumma' and 'Mummy' the whole time. Finn then gives her a kiss on the nose and she blinks rapidly, sucking in a deep and long breath before noticing where she is.

"Finn?"

"You went asleep again." Finn tells her, kissing her cheek again.

She apologises to him and then us before I let out a strangled cry, unable to hold it back.

"Katniss?"

"Annie, I need you to call an ambulance. Katniss needs to be hospitalised." My mother informs her again.

This time Annie doesn't go pale, she places Finn onto the seat beside her and runs for the phone. Dialling the number and rushing her speech as she orders for an immediate ambulance. After that, I scream for the phone and dial a number I'm extremely familiar with.

 **Peeta's POV**

There have been pictures all over the papers and television of her and Annie in 4. They were released a few morning ago, a week after Katniss left, I must say she looks happy. Away from me, away from my harmful thoughts and words. I still can't believe myself that I said such a thing to my own wife, the woman that I love with all my heart and have always loved more than life itself. I've ruined that for myself and our future. I said to her that I didn't think about our son coming into this world at all. How much of a horrible person am I? I cannot even believe how horrible I am that I could think that, let alone tell the woman carrying the child that she was terrified to grow. I'm a selfish human-being and I do not deserve her love and affection, let alone her own being. Willow still has no idea about where her mother has gone off too and why. But, when she isn't here, she's over at Wayne and Mandy's were Indi is still settling in. Indi loves it, she loves having her own family, even if the papers aren't completely finalised. But, they are happy. So much I can say for my own.

Wendy gave me a big talking too. When I heard her, I knew that Katniss was in 4 with them, even without the picture being released to justify it. She made me feel even more worse than I did before. She continued to talk to me- more like yell- and I just sat and took it. I deserved every last word that she told me. When I heard Katniss, I almost died. I wanted to talk to her, obviously, tell her I was sorry and everything, but I just couldn't bring myself to do it. I couldn't talk to her, it would just make the situation worse and I couldn't imagine doing that all over again. I know she needs her space and I am willing to give it to her. Until she reaches out to me, I'll leave her be. She needed this space. We needed this space. We couldn't be constantly happy all the time, that's almost unhealthy. We do have our ups and downs, but this is a completely different scenario. Nothing has ever been so extreme. I have never been so horrible before. And I never plan to be again.

The pictures weren't horrible, it was the accusations which came with them. 'Katniss all alone in District 4, trouble in paradise for our Star-Crossed Lovers?', 'Katniss Mellark pregnant again, so soon after the previous tragedies of Hunter and Ash Mellark.', 'Here is Katniss in District 4. Where is Peeta?', 'Is the child Katniss Mellark is carrying actually Peeta's? Or is that just a sham?', and on and on and on. They made me feel horrible. Made me doubt even more than what I should. Made me feel like making a statement of my own, dismissing all the reporters statements. But, I can't dismiss all of them, the 'trouble in paradise' is completely true. But, never would I let the vultures know that kind of information. They would take it even more differently than what was actually stated.

The days have been lonely, filled with anger towards myself and a constant reminder of what I have recently lost. I've lost the respect and kindness which other people have known me to once have. My golden tongue- as Katniss would say- has been turned into a devils curse. I wish I could take back what I said. I wish that my mind never conjured up such a horrible and inconsiderate thought. The pain continues to haunt me as the days grow longer, with the inability to sleep without her pregnant stomach pressed into my side. It's sad how much I really need her to just do every day normal activities. Everywhere I look, it's a reminder of my wife whose heart I broke. It may just seem like a small fight, but it's something so much more. It's not something which Katniss and I do on a normal basis unlike some other lovers. My mother and father are a representation of people who never agreed and were complete opposites. And I have no idea how someone like my father could end up marrying someone so horrid and angry as my mother. I never got told and now I will never know. It will remain a mystery for the remainder of my existence.

All I do here is pine for my wife, wishing I never did what I did. That's all the past week has been. But, it's her 'MO'. She runs away from her problems instead of facing them herself. It's not something that will change. It's just her. She needs the time to herself to realise things for herself. She doesn't talk it out until she realises she needs to, that it's the way to get through everything. Until something happens to make her realise it's not something she can't do all the time, she will continue to do what she has done for years. It's just her. And that's something I have to live with. Other couples talk it out with each other, find a solution, but we are different. With our background and how our lives have been threatened, we will continue to run in the same routines. We will always be different. If people can't see that, then they just have to live with it.

* * *

PRESENT

The phone rings from the lounge room and I look into it, contemplating whether or not to grab it or not. I grunt, getting up from the kitchen table and walking towards the living room. I have bags under my eyes and I wear the clothes I wore when she left. My hair is a mess and I think I'm starting to stink. I'm surprised I'm not growing a beard by now from my lack of care towards my body. But, my stylists put a stop to that happening for still years to come. One day, it'll just pop out of nowhere and my daughter will wonder who that man is wondering around in her house. As I get closer, the sound gets more irritating and I let out a scream. I pick it up from a pile of Willow's clothes, clicking the button to answer and grumbling,

"Hello?"

"Peeta?!" Her voice bringing bells to my ears, as well as pain in her exclaim.

My heart stops, wondering, could this really be?

"Katniss?"

"Peeta! I'm sorry! I shouldn't have gone. Jo was right! I run away instead of facing those fears myself. I am never running away again. I don't want Willow kicking my ass. I was wrong. I shouldn't have run. You make better bread than the baker here. I need you. I love you so much. If you still don't want me after Willow and him can take care of themselves, I'll let you leave. Even though I will still love you more than I do now. Please, Peeta! I need you! Stay with me!" She cries, spitting out everything like it's the last thing she could ever do.

I barely am able to keep track of all of her words, but I make myself able.

"Of course. I love you. I love you so much. I'll never be such as ass ever again! I promise you! Always! Always, Katniss." I blurt out, crying on the line here in 12.

She then laughs and then lets out a sharp, loud screech in my ear that I almost have to tear is away from my ear.

"Oh, Peeta! It hurts so bad!" She whimpers, her voice sounding distant.

"What hurts? Katniss, are you in labour?!"

"No. Mum thinks my appendix burst. I'm going to the hospital. And, oh Peeta. I need you here. Please! Please come to me!"

My heart drops at the pleading tone of her voice as she lets out another screech. Before I can even comprehend words, I'm jumping up the stairs and running into the bedroom, finding a suitcase and shoving everything and anything.

"Baby, I'm going to be there as soon as I can, okay? Just stay safe. I'll see you soon."

"I love you, Peeta. Quickly, please!" She pleads.

"Always!" I promise, turning off the phone and packing everything which seems meaningful.

Clothes for me. Clothes for her. Soon, I have a whole suitcase and I'm dialling Plutarch whilst I run down the stairs.

He answers in one ring.

"Peeta, my boy! Long time, no hear? What's the pleasant call for?"

"I need to be in 4, right now! Can you organise me the fastest hovercraft you can? Katniss is in trouble."

"Sure, dear boy. Let me get someone onto getting you one as soon as possible."

"Thank you so much, Plutarch!" I let out a sigh of relief, running back upstairs and into Willow's room.

I start packing clothes for Willow too, hoping I can get her in time for the hovercraft. I know that if I leave her alone whilst she has been wanting nothing more than her mother, she would never speak to me again. Well, she would. But she'd hold a huge grudge for a day or two.

"When are you going to come back to the Capitol? Everyone is raving about the pictures of 'Pregnant Katniss' being released." He questions, sounding like he's picking through a magazine now.

"Um. I'd have to get back to you on that one, I'm afraid." I say, as steadily as I can whilst I rush around my daughter room.

"All good." He answers.

After a few minutes of silence as I continue to pack, I hear some softening speaking from between Plutarch and some other people. Soon, I've picked everything that I think Willow would need and I head downstairs. I start pacing back and forth, wishing I could go and get Willow from down the road, but she is with Mandy and Wayne. Soon I just burst out to Plutarch,

"Can you call me back in a few minutes you are able to get me the—"

"Of course, Peeta. As soon as I know, you know."

I hang up with another word, dialling Mandy's number, waiting for her to answer. She answers after three rings,

"Hello?"

"Mandy! Can you meet me in the square with Willow?" I say, rushed and loud.

"Sure, Peeta what's going on?" Mandy asks worriedly.

"Katniss just called me, apologised as the ambulance was on the way."

I'm a mess, walking up and down the corridor and threading my fingers through my hair.

"No need to explain now. I'll get her ready. We'll be there soon. Let me know later if necessary."

"Okay, thank you so much. See you."

I hang up. I then start to walk up and down faster.

When the phone calls, I answer it instantly.

"Peeta, lucky for you there is a hovercraft going over 12 now from 13. Make it to the centre of town and he'll be there. Estimated time for the flight is about an hour at the most."

I sigh in relief. I get to see my wife soon. Finally. Not in the correct place, but we still get to see her.

"Thank you so much, Plutarch. I owe you big time."

"Not to worry, just get to your wife and get back to me about the interview."

I thank him again and then hang up, rushing out the door with the essentials and mine and Willow's suitcases in my hands. I get to see my wife soon. My beautiful wife who I love more than life itself. The one that I will be willing to die for. The mother to my children. The best and most strong women in all of Panem. I get to see her soon.

* * *

I ran to the centre, finding Mandy sitting on a bench with Willow next to her. Indigo still at home with Wayne, obviously from her not being present.

"Mandy!" I call out as I get to them.

"Daddy!" Willow calls out, jumping from the seat and running into my legs.

"Hi princess." I say, running my hand over her soft locks.

"What is going on with her, Peeta?" Mandy asks walking to me, holding Willow's overnight bag from yesterday.

And the day prior. I'm such a horrible father…

"Katniss' mother thinks that Katniss' appendix burst. Which apparently is really serious when pregnant. They were sending her to the hospital to test it. But, God Mandy. I don't know what I would do if something happened after what I said. I feel so horrible. Even more now. But, I'm glad she finally got back to me. Not in a good context, but we get to see her."

"Get to see who, Daddy?"

"Mummy."

"Mummy!" Willow squeaks.

She starts dancing around the centre before I summon her back.

"Wow. I hope that it's not. Don't feel bad, Peeta. These things happen whether we like them or not. It's not like they can do these things on command or not. We just gotta hope she's okay. Please let me know."

I nod my head and I hear a buzzing up ahead. I look up and see a hovercraft appearing. Luckily it's not busy in the square. It's only us. It's just that time of the day. It lands and I take the other bag from Mandy.

"Make sure she and the baby are safe!" She calls out as Willow and I walk towards the hovercrafts entrance.

Soon we are secure in our seats I just keep my hand on Willow, making sure she is right next to me as I fear for the worst. As I fly at a speed I cannot feel and ascend to the stars trying to get to my wife before it's too late.

* * *

We land within an hour, we get to the hospital within fifteen minutes, I search for her for two. I hold Willow against my side as well as carry the other bags in the other. But, nothing stops me looking furiously for her. When I find the ward she is in, I see a familiar mess of red hair on a woman and child.

"Annie!" I call out, her head flicking up instantly to my direction.

I run to get closer to her, when I do, I let Willow down and she goes to Finn instantly. The door they sit aside from is Katniss', the door shut and the blinds over the small crack drawn.

"They've been drawing blood tests for almost an hour. They still don't know what it is. The more they look into it, the more they think it could be an appendicitis." Annie informs me.

"What are they doing now?"

"Peeta, calm down. They were preparing for an ultrasound a few minute ago. They haven't brought a machine over yet. So, you could have a few minutes alone with her still."

I nod my head and start walking towards the door.

"Willow, stay with Aunty Annie." I tell her, dropping the bags by the door also.

She says a small 'thank you' before I walk into the room.

"OH! It hurts so much!" She cries and it breaks my heart almost instantly.

"Katniss?" I call out when I see her.

She is laying down on a bed, her hand above her head, her face contorted in pain and tears staining her cheeks. Wendy sits on the chair next to her, holding onto her hand and looking helplessly at the ground. Her eyes go wide when I call her name. Wendy shoots a look at me and gets up from her chair and walks towards the other side of the bed. When she calls mine, it gets lost in her cries. I stride straight over to her and I kiss her head and lips, whispering 'I'm sorry's' into her ear. She grabs hold of my shoulders and continues to writhe in pain.

"They still haven't diagnosed her with anything."

I look up and see Wendy standing over her, looking at me with hard eyes. I think she still hates me for what I said. I still hate me. But, I think she must have an understanding about what happened really now Katniss has also realised it.

"They keep assuming the worst. That's what these people do, but I have got the best people working on her. I promise." Wendy tells me.

"Thank you." I eye Wendy, my hands wrapping around Katniss' hands.

She nods her head once subtly and walks towards the other side of the room, looking back at her clipboard attached to the end of the bed. I take her previous seat and move closer to her bed.

"Willow hasn't talked to me at all this week-"

"Peeta, please don't talk about that. I don't want more reminders." She whimpers, pushing her head against the pillows spread beneath her neck.

"I was a bloody mess. There was hardly anything between myself and getting a bottle of alcohol from Ripper. I'm surprised I kept from getting one. All I kept doing was shipping her off to Mandy's because I was incapable of looking after her. I felt like a horrible parent because I couldn't look after my own child and then insulted our unborn—"

"Peeta, please. Stop…" Katniss begs, single tear runs down her cheek.

I splutter and lean over and press my hand to Katniss' stomach, spraying my fingers out filling the space not occupied with attached machines and needles. With my spare hand, I press it to my face and try and blink away my tears, but only a waterfall cascades. Unable to stop my tears, I lean down and rest my head against the edge of Katniss' bed. When her weak hand comes to knot itself within my locks, that's when I don't bother trying to stop them from falling.

Within the next few minutes, a flood of nurses and a doctor come in with an ultrasound. Now to find out whether it's the baby being effected or not, I think to myself. I don't get up, I keep myself planted next to her and hold onto her hand instead of her stomach. The doctor starts asking Wendy about any new improvements. Wendy just shakes her head and then the doctor turns to Katniss.

"Hi Katniss, the nurses here are going to setup to ultrasound to make sure that the baby is alright and if what this is effecting them or caused by the pregnancy."

Katniss nods her head at the tanned doctor with dark hair.

"How are you feeling?" He asks, checking over a monitor to her left side.

"Same as before. Still in pain." Katniss answers simply.

"On a scale of one being nothing and ten being excoriating, what are you now?"

"Seven. It's varied between six to nine at moments when I move or not."

I just squeeze her hand and watch as the nurses pull up Katniss' gown to expose her stomach and remove some of the attachments.

He continues to ask routine questions that Katniss' seems less than interested in answering and hearing, justifying she's heard them more than once before. I wait impatiently for the nurses to hurry and find out if my son is alright or not. When they put on the gel, Katniss is unfazed and waits just as impatiently. The doctor grabs the wand and turns it on and Katniss and I hold our breath, holding onto each other's hands like our lives depend on it. In some ways, it does. I look at the screen, but aside from seeing the outline of my son, I can't pick anything out. But, I'm not a doctor. I blink for a second and then his steady heartbeat fills the room and Katniss lets out a cry.

"He's okay." The tanned man confirms.

My previously dried tears begin again and I let out a cry also. I look up at Katniss and she has her hand pressed against her mouth with tears running down onto her gown.

"He's strong and unaffected. So, nothing to worry about at all. Aside from getting ready to give birth within two months. He's a big boy!" He states.

I let out a sigh of relief and kiss Katniss' hand. She doesn't say anything, just lays stunned and still in pain despite the relief from hearing our son is okay.

Later when they packed the ultrasound machine up, a nurse runs in holding another clipboard.

"Doctor!" She calls, holding up the clipboard.

"What's that?"

"Mrs Mellark's blood work and other results."

He takes two strides to her side and takes the clipboard and starts reading, flipping through pages and then looking up at us.

"It's not an appendicitis. Your baby is not in any danger at all. Neither are you. No surgery is needed. It's just a stomach ulcer. With some medication and being put on bedrest, you'll recover fine and in time to give birth." He concludes.

I sigh in relief and thank the tanned doctor. He just smiles and tells Katniss to rest up. I ask if she can travel back to 12 and he says that's no issue and that she is released after her dose of medication.

"Can I come and get that medication now so she can come home?" Wendy asks.

"Sure. We'll give her the first dose and then leave it with you, Wendy." The tanned doctor says, waving her off with one of the nurses with the clipboard previously in his hands. Soon we are alone.

"You're going to be okay. He's okay." I whisper, not sure for my own sake or to Katniss.

She just smiles and nods her head.

"Is Willow still in 12?" Katniss asks after a few moments of silence.

"No, she's outside with Annie and Finn."

"I need to see her."

"I know she needs to see you."

I get up and walk to the door which is closed again. I open it and stick my head out, Willow is sitting down on the ground talking with Finn, Annie watching over them. Willow looks up at me and she jumps up.

"Why were all those people coming into the room with you?" She questions.

"They were helping Mummy."

Her whole body perks up when she hears her name and her eyes grow wide in excitement.

"Mummy!"

"She wants to see you."

Before I can even do or say anything else, she is running into the room and yelling out,

"Mummy! Mummy!"

I turn around and see Willow jumping up on Katniss' bed from the chair I previously sat in. Katniss is smiling wide and has tears in her eyes again. I can hear Willow crying too and I turn back around and head into the hallway with Annie. I sit down next to her and let out a loud sigh of relief.

"So, are they both alright?" Annie asks.

I smile and nod my head, looking down at the ground.

"Oh, thank God!" Annie sighs.

"It's just a stomach ulcer. It's not going to affect the baby or cause Katniss any harm when she is given medication and put on bedrest. She is able to come back home whenever she wants to leave." I explain.

I look over at Annie and she has a big smile on her face. She grabs my hand in hers and squeezes it.

"I'm so glad." She whispers.

"So, Aunty Katniss is okay?" Finn asks down below.

I look down at him and smile.

"Yeah, she is going to be okay."

He lets out a little "Yay" and picks up one of the toys laying on the ground, playing around with it.

Then we just sit in silence. A few minutes later, I hear,

"Daddy!"

"And that's my que." I chuckle.

Annie giggles and I push myself up and walk back into the room. Willow is laying over Katniss' chest, her hands on Katniss' stomach whilst Katniss rubs Willow's back and kissing her head.

"Yes my princess?"

"Mummy wanted you."

I sit down on the chair next to Katniss and Willow, rubbing my hand down Willow's hair.

"What did Mummy want?" I ask Katniss.

"I didn't want to be away from you ever again."

I smirk and stare into her eyes, stating,

"Well, lucky for you it's going to take you a lot more to get me away this time."

She smiles weakly and reaches down with one hand, knotting it into my hair.

"No more running, Mummy?"

Katniss and I look over at Willow who is looking up at Katniss with wide, unblinking eyes.

"Never again. I can definitely promise you that. I'll take you everywhere I go." Katniss tells Willow.

Willow smiles and nestles her head back against Katniss' chest, closing her eyes and relishing in her mother's presence.

About ten minutes passes when the nurse comes in with Wendy and administers the first dose of medication. Then explains a few things about any further pain or symptoms before leaving us alone, allowing Katniss' release when she feels comfortable. Wendy explains all that the nurses said to her to me before kissing Katniss' and Willow's fore heads and walking out of the room. Annie and Finn come in later and Katniss looks relieved to see them both. Annie just gushes at how relieved she is that Katniss and the baby are fine and going to be alright when the time comes. She tells us we are welcome to come and stay with her again, but I hold off on the offer until Katniss decides where she wants to go from here. Annie kisses Katniss' cheeks, Willow's head and then leaves, Finn waving his hands at us before we are left alone again.

"Where now?" I ask Katniss when every remained quiet.

She looks up at me with tired eyes, smiling weakly and whispering hoarsely,

"Home."

With that, we left.

 **Heavy chapter I must say, but a definitely fulfilling one. I hope that was resolved. I feel like no one reads no more, but it's coming to a close. At least six more chapters and then this book is done and it's onto the final book in the series. Hopefully that one is more than a hit than this seems to be. Let me know what you think. I feel that part with Johanna and Katniss was necessary, to help but things straight because I feel it wasn't quite clear to some people. I just hope they understand that now. It's my job to make that seem okay.**

 **Next chapter is what everyone has been waiting for! The arrival of the last Mellark child. Will try to get it done a bit quicker than the last updates! Love you all, everlark4ever75 xx**


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34-

Katniss' POV

It's been two months since I left for 4 and everything has been even better, if that's possible. Ever since my scare, I've been ever so careful about everything else. I haven't had another huge breakdown, but not having a breakdown all together was just something unthinkable. I'm pregnant, so of course I would have breakdown every so often. But, it was never anything huge. They were always over the smallest things. Peeta not making the bed after he got out of it, Willow not picking up her toys which were scattered over the stairs, wanting to have pie instead of pudding for dessert, the colour the baby's room was painted being too bright for him… stupid little things that are completely insignificant which seemed like a huge thing at the time. I look back at it now and still find my side of the breakdown so pathetic.

But, Peeta just did anything which could cater to my needs the best he could. When Peeta didn't make the bed, he went up and did it as soon as the words spilled from my lips. Willow's toys, he picked them up with Willow and made a game of it. He made me pie especially for dessert even though he'd already made pudding for me earlier that day. And then he spent a whole day painting over the blue in the baby's room just so it was the perfect colour for him. Now, it was a subtle blue which we both agree is better than it was before. Oh, Peeta. He's way too good for me. How did I ever deserve him?

Since arriving back in 12, Peeta has been by my side almost always. But, I realised that he was needed at the bakery because Mandy had some leave she took. So her, Wayne and Indigo could go on a trip to 6 to see Wayne's family and introduce Indigo. I then told Peeta to go back to work for the days that I could still move around without as much struggle as I do on the weeks leading up to the birth. So, Willow and I hung out for days on end and had so much fun. As it got to the last two weeks of my pregnancy before my due date, Peeta stopped going to the bakery unless a special order came in, then it was a few hours once a day. As the due date came, it was a long waiting game.

One day passed, no baby.

Two days passed, still no baby.

Three days passed, I went and saw Leevy to see if anything was wrong.

Four days, still no sign of him arriving.

Five days and Peeta started to get really worried.

Six days, my mother came from 4. She planned on coming that day the whole time. There was no way she was going to be here for the due date. So, luckily I hadn't had the baby and she could show a little bit more of some knowledge into it. She only said it was normal for some babies to hold off. It made myself a little bit more calm about it. But Peeta just seemed to get more worried.

Today is day seven, and still no sign of the baby.

* * *

"Katniss?"

I groan.

"Katniss? Sweetie?"

"No."

"Katniss, wake up."

I groan when I open my eyes and see Peeta hovering over me.

"What?" I whisper huskily.

"I have to go to the bakery today."

"So?" I ask, closing my eyes again.

Peeta chuckles and kisses my head.

"So, I thought you'd want to know just encase you wake up and want to know where I am."

"Okay, thanks for notifying me. Now…"

I move around until I am comfortable again, then saying,

"Let your over pregnant wife sleep."

He laughs again and then I feel his lips on mine, running a hand over my hair.

"You're not a peach, Katniss."

"Don't mock me."

"I love you."

I groan and fall back asleep.

* * *

When I wake up again, it's in the late morning. And I appreciate the sleep very much. This baby now has made me so exhausted and I'm mainly up all night from his kicks. So, to actually sleep all morning is a relief. I get up slowly and put on a light dressing gown and then patter downstairs. I walk inside the kitchen and see Peeta and my mother seeming to make lunch.

"Well well, look who decided to finally wake up?" Mum says, walking over and kissing my head.

"Oh shush you. He finally let me sleep." I push her away, smiling.

"How'd my overripe peach sleep?"

I glare at him, walking to the fridge.

"Where's Willow?" I ask, pulling out some juice.

"She's over at Haymitch's. Sky and Harrison wanted to spend the day with her." Mum says.

I nod my head and go to reach for a glass when I have one presented to me by Peeta. I thank him, fill up my glass and then I place the juice back into the fridge.

"Mum, seriously when is he going to come? I am so over this waiting game. It's the most painful one there is. Worse than the Hunger Games." I comment, sipping my juice.

"I don't know, honey. Hopefully today. If not, I'll have to have a talk to Leevy tomorrow about inducing the birth. Kind of like what they did for Johanna." Mother explains.

I nod my head and then sip some more juice.

"How was the bakery? Who's order were you doing which was so important?" I ask Peeta.

He chuckles and then looks up at me from the sandwiches Mum and he are making.

"Do you remember Delly? She was one of my closest friends as a child."

"Yeah, but she wasn't my friend." I respond.

"I know, Katniss. Well, she's getting married. She wanted me especially to make the cake, but I had no idea about who the cake was for."

"Oh, that's great! Good on Delly. Who is she getting married too? Someone from 13? Another District? From here?"

"Thom. Do you remember him?"

"Yeah, of course I do. He worked in the mines with Gale. Would sometimes hang out with Gale and Thom after they got out from work. Huh, what a small world."

"Yeah."

"Apparently, they've had a thing going on for years. But, Thom's taken years to get the courage to ask her to marry him, even after they were finally together. Looks like I'm not the only chicken to take forever to get the girl I always wanted." Peeta says, smiling at me.

"Got that right."

He looks at me, a smirk on his face and his eyes glaring.

"Don't make faces at the pregnant woman." I say, draining my glass of juice.

"I'm not doing anything of the sort!" Peeta retorts, sticking his tongue out.

I shake my head and laugh before closing my eyes and leaning back in the chair. I feel uncomfortable with baby bloating me and pressing hard against my hips. When he moves, I feel like he's right below the surface of my skin, about to pop out if he kicks hard enough.

"Peeta, work your magic and get this baby outta me. That's how Jo got Raelea out." I moan, pressing my hands to the sides of my stomach.

Peeta chuckles near me and I hear plates being placed against the table, still keeping my eyes closed.

"Katniss, I don't want any magic to be happening whilst I'm under the same roof thank you." My mother comments.

I laugh painfully.

"It's my house, I'll do whatever I want in my bedroom, thanks Mum." I shoot back.

"Alright, just give me a warning so I can disappear." I hear her say.

"Mum! Don't speak like that!" I cringe, feeling instantly embarrassed.

"Sorry."

"Besides, don't worry about that happening. I'm too bloody exhausted and sore to do anything other than sleep or lie still." I groan.

I feel Peeta's large hands on my shoulders, rubbing the taught muscles beneath. I lean my head back and let myself revel in the relaxation that Peeta is giving me. He kisses my head and then tells me to eat up, I obey instantly. After lunch, Peeta and I walk over to Haymitch's house where Willow is. Peeta takes my hand when we get to their house, knocking on the door and opening it straight away. It's only us, so they don't have to worry about catering to opening the door for us.

"Hello?" I call out.

"Katniss?" I hear someone call.

"Yeah?"

Soon, Effie emerges and she has a big smile on her face.

"Well, we can definitely tell that Willow's here. Only she can bring that kind of smile to someone's face." Peeta jokes.

"She takes after her father." I comment.

"Katniss, can I talk to you?" Effie asks, her smile still huge on her face.

"Of course, Effie."

I begin to walk towards her, but Peeta doesn't drop my hand.

"Just Katniss please, Peeta."

Peeta drops my hand and throws his up in defence.

"Alright! I get it, girl talk. I'll go find my daughter. Maybe she'll talk girl stuff with me."

Peeta says, backing up to the stairs.

Effie and I laugh before I yell back to him,

"Beat it, lover boy."

He throws back a sarcastic laugh before he's gone.

Effie takes my hand and leads me into the study, closing the door and rushing over to me, embracing me hard. I'm slightly taken aback, but I hug her back, chuckling a little.

"What's going on, Effie? You haven't been this excited since… I don't even know. Your wedding?"

"Oh! Katniss! I'm just so excited!"

"What? What's so exciting?" I ask, also getting excited.

"It's Harrison!"

Then she tells me and I just about scream.

 **Peeta's POV**

I hear Katniss yell downstairs. First, I'm worried that she has gone into labour, but then I hear her laughing. So, I let out my breath and my instantly racing heart starts to low down again. And if anything does happen when she's with Effie, I'm sure Effie would instantly transfer into Capitol Effie. In the meantime, I have nothing to worry about. I find Willow in Sky's room with Sky and Harrison, she's colouring in with Harrison whilst Sky reads to them.

"But, why isn't the princess going after the prince?!" Willow asks curiously, looking up to Sky.

"Because the princess loves the prince." I say.

Willow's head instantly whips around and she jumps up from the ground running into my legs, yelling,

"Daddy!"

"Hello my little princess."

"Look it's the father of the year." Harrison comments with a smile.

"Hey Harrison. I try to be." I chuckle.

He laughs and then continues back to colouring.

"Peeta, it's good to see you." Sky says.

"Same to you. You're looking so much better." I tell her.

She smiles looking down and Harrison answers before she can.

"She's almost got full movement. She's been walking down the stairs and the corridors for days, she's so good she's almost running."

Sky smiles and puts the book down, keeping the page tagged so she doesn't lose her spot. She leans up on her arms and throws her legs over the side of the bed, she gets up with confidence and walks to me. When she gets to me, she spins on the spot and then smiles proudly.

"That's great, Sky! I'm proud."

"Thank you. Proud is all everyone's been. I'm ecstatic!"

"And you should be." I place my hand up and she high-fives me.

Sky walks back to the bed and she sits comfortably, opening the book back up.

"Don't let me interrupt you. I'll go find Haymitch." I say turning around towards the door.

"Ah!" Harrison splutters.

I turn back around and see his mouth wide open.

"Um… He's gone out. Sorry." He tells me.

"He has?" Sky asks, her nose still in the book.

I raise an eyebrow at Harrison and for the first time, I notice his fidgeting hands. He looks at me and I see something in his eyes. I don't know whether it's nerves or pain.

"Yeah… I asked him to get us some of that ice-cream you love." He says, running a hand over his face.

"Naw! Caramel Popcorn and Macadamia?"

"Always."

For a moment, I scoff.

 _Smooth, Harrison. Real smooth._

I watch Sky blush and she thanks him. Then I join them on the floor and start colouring in with them.

I know what's going on.

* * *

Katniss doesn't come up to the room, she stays downstairs with Effie and I hope she's alright. I know sometimes she gets overwhelmed with Effie, even now that she isn't the same person which we first met. After Sky finished the book, she turned on some music through a stereo next to her bed and now she lies down peacefully as we all continue to talk. Before too long, Haymitch is standing in the doorway.

"Where's my ice-cream?" Sky asks with a smile and a laugh.

Haymitch laughs and tells her it's downstairs. Haymitch goes to Harrison, whispering in his ear and then passing him something. He then goes to Sky and walks beside her to get everyone ice-cream. Harrison jumps up when Sky and Haymitch leave the room, moving towards the door, then calling Willow. Now, I begin to get suspicious. Willow follows him and then he closes the door.

They are out there for a few minutes and then Harrison comes back into the room and lays back down on the ground, Willow not coming back in.

"Where's Willow?" I ask.

"She's just in my room which is the next one from here." He says pointing to the right wall.

"She's waiting." He adds.

I smile and nod.

"Aren't you a bit young?"

"What?"

"I'm a man. A hopeless romantic actually. I know exactly what's going on."

He looks at me stunned, like he's been caught out, like he has.

"What do you mean?" He stutters.

"I know what you're doing."

He takes a deep breath and tells me,

"Never too young for love."

I chuckle slightly,

"Touché"

"Now, tell me how you are doing it."

Harrison does and I give it to him, it's almost as good as mine.

 **Sky's POV**

Dad place the ice-cream on a tray for us all upstairs, but walks into the living room with two for Mum and Katniss, I follow. I get in there and they both look at me with wide eyes and smiling faces.

"What?"

Mum shakes her head, trying to hold back her smile.

"Nothing. Nothing at all."

I stare at them for a few moments, looking between them and try not to stare at the huge stomach which has consumed Katniss. They are both holding back smiles and I know they are hiding something from me.

"I know you're lying. I just don't know what about."

Neither of them say anything and Dad turns around to get the other bowls of ice-cream.

"How are you, Katniss?" I ask.

"Oh, over being pregnant. This baby is killing my patience."

I laugh and then tell them,

"My ice-cream is calling me."

And I leave, walking back up with Dad.

"Ice-cream!" I exclaim when we both get back into the room.

I look for Willow, but I can't see her.

"Where's Willow?" I ask.

"She went to the bathroom. She's perfectly toilet trained." Peeta says.

I nod my head.

"And now you don't have to deal with her poop, you have to deal with another four years of the same thing." Dad comments.

Peeta smiles, shaking his head and agrees. That moment, Willow comes running into the room, a piece of paper in her hands.

"Aunty Sky!" She calls.

"Yes, Willow?"

"Harri asked me to give you this." Willow says holding up the piece of paper.

I look over at Harrison when I take the piece of paper from Willow. He has a sneaky smile on his face.

I turn my attention to the paper in my hands, my name written in Harrison writing. I flip open the paper to see a note. It reads-

 _Sky,_

 _I want you to finish your favourite ice-cream, then take me to the place we first met._

 _I love you._

 _-H_

"You want me to walk to a piece of dirt?" I ask him when I've finished.

"Yes. Now, eat." He demands with a smile.

I take my bowl and eat it, with huge suspicion about what's going on. When I've finished, I stand up and look at Harrison. He stands up and then walks to me, taking my hand and telling me,

"Keep the note."

Then, we both head downstairs. At the door, we put on our shoes and head outside. It's the first time we have been walking outside further than the backyard and back porch. And I couldn't be anymore happy. I've missed the sun, the chirping birds, the blue sky and fluffy clouds. I've missed the flowers, trees and bushes. I've missed outside.

We reach the Victors' Village gates and we keep going. In the distance, about the same place we first met, something is placed. As we grow nearer, I realise it's a chair. We get to the chair and I see another note sitting on it, my name curved into it. I go to pick it up when Harrison places his hands on my cheeks and kisses me. Even though I've been virtually immobile for months, it hasn't stopped our relationship. If anything, we are stronger than ever. We share kisses almost as much as we breathe. And I think Harrison does it to show how much he truly love me- obviously- and how much he wants me to know that he's nothing like those horrible people who adopted me. Since that day, I know that he's done nothing except make me feel more comfortable with myself and where I am. He's the sweetest person I've ever met. And I know that everything he does is for me, as well as us. We are one together, forever. He pulls his lips away and smiles.

"Sorry, I had too." He whispers.

I smile and give him a quick peck.

"What are you up to, Harri?" I ask, more just to myself than him, because I know whatever this is, he's not going to let up on he surprise.

I lean down and pick up the letter. It says-

 _Sky,_

 _I hope you enjoyed your Caramel Popcorn and Macadamia ice-cream! As always ;) But now you're here, jump onto my back. Our next destination awaits us. Hold onto this note too._

 _I love you._

 _-H._

I look at him and smile, placing the note into my pocket along with the other one. He then turns around and leans down a little, I shake my head and I get onto his back. His hands hook around my knees and I have my arms wrapped tightly around his neck.

"And away we go." He says, taking off towards the woods.

Before we can even get into the tree line, I know where we are going.

Our field.

After a little bit of the walk, I told Harrison to put me down because I was able to walk. But, considering I had an accident walking in here before, he insisted that I stayed on his back. He didn't want to risk another accident especially since I'm only getting better now. As we walk, I lay my head on his shoulder and let my mind wonder. I know this is some kind of huge surprise, but I don't want to overthink anything. I just want everything to be perfect and as Harrison planned it. But, my mind does wonder further and it begins to make me sad. Harrison told me just after everything happened when I was in hospital, that he was going to be able to stay with us until he was convinced I could function properly without him. I'm walking now. More than I have before. I know that any week now, he's going to leave me to go back to his family. I know that family is everything, especially now that I have one of my own. But, I don't want him to leave me. He is part of my family and for him to leave me is just the worst thing I could imagine. I will never be able to fully function without him, I just wish he'd realise that.

The last part of the walk was hard for me. I just kept thinking worse and worse things which could happen. I spent the last five minutes of the walk crying silently. I was the master at silent crying. I spent my whole childhood doing it, so Harrison never had a clue whilst he was walking us to our field, I was balling my eyes out. I didn't want him to know. I didn't want him to get upset from myself being upset. He's doing something so nice for me and I'm just going to ruin it with my thoughts and tears. I gather myself and take a few deep breaths before we get there, so I'm not such a wreck when we stop.

I missed the field the most when I was immobile inside my house. It was mine and Harrison save haven and it always made me feel peaceful. I know that if I said I missed the field when I could just move a hand, Harrison would have found a way to get me to the place I wanted to be at. But, I'm here now. No more horrible thoughts. No more tears. Today, the field couldn't be any more perfect. It's got the sun streaming through the trees, the little river is slowly running through it with the nicest blue colour making it stand out, the moss covered ground looks as soft as carpet, the bushes have grown out making it even more closed in and secluded, and the Grandfather tree is standing tall and proud, looking exactly the same as it always has. Harrison carefully puts me onto the ground and I take my shoes off, I want to feel the soft moss and water from the river on my feet. I take a few steps and when I get to the river, I stand right in the middle of it. It's barely a river, it's more a stream. It must come from the lake which Katniss and Peeta took us too, or even another place. Someday, I'll go finding the source. Maybe when Harrison is gone, so when he comes back eventually, I can show him my find.

I lean down and splash water onto my face, hoping my face isn't too red and blotchy from my unwanted tears. I feel refreshed from the water touching my face and I flick my hands dry before walking out of the stream to the Grandfather tree, where I see a note attached to it. This one is the same as the last few, only different context.

 _Sky,_

 _Next stop is the last one I promise. Let's now go back to where it happened for the first time. I love you._

 _-H._

I turn around to see him smiling.

"If this is just some scam to get me to sleep with you, you wasted your time."

His face falls somewhat when I say this. But then I add,

"All you had to do was ask." I whisper, licking my lips without my body's permission.

He chuckles and I see him standing uncomfortably, knowing I already got a reaction out of him.

"It is if you want it to be." He tells me.

I smile before I put the note into the pocket along with the other notes. He nods when I do and takes my hand. Then we start walking again, I put my shoes on and I get back onto Harrison's back. The walk back is even more quiet and I swear Harrison is shaky beneath me. I let my hand run down to his shoulder and I rub it, trying to calm whatever it is making him shake.

When we get into the Village, I tell him to let me walk for myself. He puts me down and takes a tight hold onto my hand. I notice his hand is sweaty and has a tighter than usual grip on my hand. I bring my other hand to his arm and run my hand down it.

"Are you alright?" He asks, looking down at me.

"Yeah. Just wondering what you're planning and why it's making you so jittery."

He laugh nervously before we continue silently to the house. We get to the door and he opens it. The first time we used it, which makes me wonder why. If this was just about us sleeping together again, this is wrong. Now, I start getting jittery. We get inside and a single light is on in the kitchen. We go into the kitchen and Harrison reaches into his pocket to pull out the final note. He passes it to me and then walks into the living room behind me. I get even more curious. I open it, reading-

 _Sky,_

 _I love you so much._

 _With the other notes, turn them over and place them into the gaps on the living room wall in the order you got them._

 _I love you._

 _-H._

I take them out and them turn around to the living room to see a single candle light on the coffee table. And Harrison is out of sight. Here, I arrange them in the way I found them turning them over to see big letters- W, Y, M, M. I take a deep breath and walk into the living room. At first, I'm wondering where spaces are. Then, I turn to face the usually empty wall. But, I can see four distinct places for my letters. I step forward to it and them place them into the gaps. Then I step back, looking to see what I'm missing, then I am blinded with lights turning on. I blink away the shock and then I see it written on the wall-

 _Sky, will you marry me?_

I've been through some crazy things in my life, horrible things actually. But, this is by far the craziest thing I've ever seen and experienced.

"Sky?"

I turn around to see Harrison down on one knee and holding onto a little blue velvet box.

"I know, you are probably thinking I'm so crazy right now…"

"That doesn't even begin to explain what I'm thinking." I throw at him.

"But, I don't care. I have been thinking about doing something along these lines for over a month now. Either this or ask you to live with me, but this could be our clean slate to start all of those things. And the thought of you being mine is just… I've never wanted anything more in my life. I care about you so much. From the things which have happened to you whilst I've been around, it's made me want to do nothing more than protect you from every horrible thing in the world. You are the only person I've felt this way about. I love you so much that it hurts. It's only you I want for the rest of my life and I never want to have someone take you away from me. And that's what I've been the most worried about when I leave you here by yourself. The thought of having to leave kills me, so… I came up with this."

I feel like I'm going to fall over. He's not even half done yet.

"I called my parents two weeks ago and asked them if I asked you to marry me, if they would let me stay here with you. After for ages saying we were too young, I convinced them. They allowed it. So, I'm not going anywhere. I'm going to be here for you for the rest of your life, if you'll allow it. Let me make the rest of your life painless and as happy as I can make it. Sky, will you marry me and make me the happiest man in the whole world?"

I'm crying. I can't believe he's just done this. I'm in complete shock. I've never been so nervous in my life and that's saying something. Now, he opens up the ring box and I don't care to look at it. It's not the ring which will make us engaged, it's just us. I look into his eyes and I see him hanging on every single move that I make. Those beautiful blue eyes that I love, those eyes which are about to shed tears. At the thought, I breakdown in huge sobs and I shake my head.

"No."

I've never seen so much heartbreak on his face. More pain than when he watched my body get violated by rapists. More than when I tripped and got concussed. More hurt than when he told me I was barren from having children. And I feel horrible for doing such a horrible thing, but I had too.

"What? Why?" He stutters, standing up and placing the ring box onto the couch.

I continue to cry and I cannot help myself from backing away from him as he approaches me. Force of habit and I feel even worse that my body thinks him approaching me means pain and hurt. This is a different kind of pain and hurt.

"I can't let you stay here. I can't be the person which stops you from going back to your family." I cry out.

"What?" He asks, generally confused.

"You can't abandon your family just because of me. I can't let you never see your family again."

"It's… It's not like that. Of course I'll see them again. I'm sure they'll come back to Twelve soon enough anyways. I love you, Sky. You're my family."

"No I'm not. It's not like that, Harri. You need your family—"

"Yeah! And I need you!" He yells.

With my whole body shaking and unstoppable tears escaping my eyes, I push past him and run out of the house and I feel my whole head becoming fussy, my body hurting and my heart aching. I am running. I haven't run in months and now I'm running from the best thing in my life because I'm too damn stubborn. I cry even harder at that thought. I push through the door to my house and run straight up the stairs. I hear my mother yelling a congratulations before she stops and yells my name. But, I ignore her and pushing into my room, slamming the door behind me. His scent lingers and I am choking on it. I can see him in every corner and spot inside my room. I don't know why I came here. I don't want their questions. I don't want to be around anyone. I want to be alone. I want to suffer from my loss without anyone around me. I do the first thing I think of. I grab my bag and start shovelling the most random things in there. I don't pay attention. I can't see. My mind is foggy and my eyes are filled to the brim with tears, my cheeks covered in the spilled ones.

"Sky! Sky? What happened?" I hear Mum yell.

I just shake my head and I throw the bag over my back, running back out of my room and straight into Mum. She tries to grab hold of me, but I shake her off.

"Leave me alone." I cry, running down the stairs and straight out the house.

I don't know where I'm running, but I need to get away from here. I need to be away from them. All of them. Mum, Dad, Harrison, Katniss, Johanna, Peeta, Willow… Everyone. I hear Mum calling after me, but I ignore her. The running feels better than it ever has before. I always took it for granted as a child, a teenager, but now… I realise how much I missed it and how much I needed it in my life. And I'm glad I can finally run. And I keep going.

I have to stop too soon for my liking. My lungs are killing me, my feet and legs are aching and I have lost my breath. I find myself in the heart of Twelve next to the fountain. I sit on the edge of the fountain and throw my bag onto the ground next to me. I can't get the horrific image on Harrison's face when I told him no out of my head. It's haunting my vision and my mind. I cannot let my mind go to any other place other than that. I push myself off from the fountain and I sit in the dirt with my legs pushed to my chest and my head tucked into my knees. I don't know how much time passes, but I begin to think more about the fact as to why I said no. And the reasoning behind it.

I said no because he needs his family. I am not his family, not matter how much he protests I am. I am just someone he fell in love with. I am not someone who can provide him with the love and support which he deserves in some of his hardest times. I want him all to myself, but he doesn't deserve me. I am just some little girl who has the most scarred childhood and is damaged beyond repair mentally. I have been given a second chance. I have a huge family of so many people who care about me and not just for my body to abuse and violate for their own fun and games. I am loved and finally have what I always imagined to have. And I don't deserve them at all. They only have me because I was selfish and wanted to see my mother for the first time. And I've done that and got more than I should have ever received.

I said no to Harrison because he's still a child, he doesn't understand his feelings yet, he will be done with me before he's twenty. He'll throw me away just like trash, even though I know that's the most incorrect thing I've ever thought in my life. Harrison needs his family. And he doesn't need me. He needs them and doesn't deserve to be taken down by someone as hurt and mentally damaged as me. He deserves someone who can give him the children and love that he deserves. And that isn't me. That's why I said no. He needs his family and then a family of his own and that's not me.

"Sweetheart…" I hear.

I jump and my head lifts up to see it getting dark with the sun setting behind the man standing in front of me. I know who it is instantly and I just want to disappear from this place to leave everyone back to their lives.

"Dad, leave me alone. Go home." I cry.

"And leave you all by yourself, no."

He walks to my side and sits down with some grunting and then turns to look at me.

"Why did you even say yes to him?" I mutter, knowing Harrison would have asked for my hand before he did anything else.

He takes a huge deep breath before he looks away from me and towards the sunset ahead of us.

"Well, I know if I said no, you would have been very angry with me. I know how much you love him and how much he loves you. And despite how much I didn't want to say yes, I did for you. I didn't want you to be unhappy. Which it seems like it has anyways."

I shake my head and more tears fall out of my eyes.

"What happened?" He asks so softly, if it wasn't so silent out here I wouldn't have heard it.

"He did all of those things and then, I put the letters on the wall and saw it written on the wall and it started my worry. At first it was more excitement and shock. But, when he kept proposing, I just… I couldn't do it." I say, without tears.

"I don't understand why though? You love him."

"I do. So much, but I couldn't… I couldn't let him stay away from his family even more than I've made him do it now."

"That's your reason?"

"Yes! As well as he doesn't deserve someone like me—"

"Oh, Sky—"

"It's true. So true. I'm broken and unable to be repaired. I've put him through so much already and I cannot let…"

Now, I start choking on tears.

"I cannot let him go through life without the things I know he wants."

I don't have to say anything. He knows what I'm talking about. He knows that I mean children. He leans over and wraps his arms around me and then I lose it, wrapping my arms around him and taking in the comfort I don't deserve. For minutes, we are silent. Excluding my noisy loud sobs which I cannot hold back.

"Sky, I want you to listen to me. Alright? Are you going to hear me out?" He asks.

I nod my head in response.

"He loves you more than anything. And he's willing to give up his family just to spend another day with you."

"I don't want him to do that."

"Shush! I know that you don't want him to go and leave you here. I know you more than you think. I've heard you crying about it at night when you think that everyone else is asleep. So, you're willing to put yourself into more pain just so that he can see his family and be without you? He won't allow that. That boy would be broken without you in his life, the same as you would be. I don't agree with him taking you away from me and into another house, but I suppose I can't have my little girl by my side for the rest of my life."

I chuckle a little at this, sniffling and listening to him intently.

"I mean, I know you aren't a little girl anymore, you never really were with the shit you had to grow up with. But, you know you are allowed to act like a child whenever you want! But, no throwing poop at me."

"You're disgusting." I say, cringing inside his arms.

"That was what Katniss always said to me. Never could figure out why. Just always put things the way that they were."

I roll my eyes and pull away from him. He grabs my hands and look directly into my eyes.

"I know you're scared. Probably thinking that you're too broken for someone so perfect, but he's your saviour. Just like Effie is mine. You should have seen me before Effie and I finally settled down after years of flings—"

"Ew!" I exclaim, pushing my head into my shouler.

"I can't even begin to imagine still being like that no and not having Effie or you. You guys are my whole life. As well as Katniss and Peeta, those two pulled me out completely. And I love them so much for it. Anyways, enough about me. This is about you and Harrison."

For a moment, we are both silent, then I say,

"I just cannot believe that he actually proposed. I mean, we are so young."

"Hmm. I know. But, love can never wait. Well, my love waiting until the rebellion ended, but that's when I felt safe enough that the person I love wouldn't get killed in front of my eyes."

I take a deep breath and I can feel the pain which radiates from his body after seeing his other family members killed and his love inside the Games side in his arms.

"Since then, I've been able to allow myself to fall in love and have a family."

I smile a little before my smile disappears and my eyebrows narrow as they were before.

"But, you have Mum and I. But, you don't have anyone of your own aside from Wendy and Katniss."

Now, he takes a deep breath and looks out towards sunset.

"Effie really wants a family with you. Which isn't just me. She wants a baby. And if you are saying these things, why is that holding you back?" I ask, wanting to generally know and also to get the spotlight off me for the second.

He shakes his head and looks down at our hands and he looks up at me, smiling.

"I have been really thinking about that these days. I want to make her happy, but there's so much doubt which lives in my mind. The Hunger Games are over, but we don't know for sure if they'll never come back."

"But, they won't. People have already grown to love the life they live without that fear. And besides, if they do bring it back, you'll be long dead by then, old man."

"Hey! I'm as healthy as a horse."

"Still doesn't affect your age."

He smiles and kisses his head.

"No more stalling. Now, after what I've told you, what's stopping you from running back to him?"

I look down and see my ring finger.

"People would think such crazy things."

"It's not what people think, Sky. It's about you and him. Really as your father, I shouldn't be talking you into getting engaged to him. But, I know that without each other, you're both broken."

I look out to the sunset and then I think about a life without Harrison. It'd be lonely. I doubt I'd find another guy who would care as much as he does for me, care about my past and try to help get me past those days, allow me to cry even if there's no real reason. Who cares? I love him. And a life without him is grim and boring. He can always go visit his family, the same that I can whenever Harrison and I have our own place away from Mum and Dad. I can't let someone else take him away from me. This way, he's mine and only mine, forever…

Then turn to Dad and give him the biggest hug which I can. After my burst of energy, I feel like my body is stronger, yet it's still that little bit sore.

"Thank you. I love you so much, Dad."

"I love you too. Now, go and get him. He's still in the house."

Then, I get back up and I start running. I leave my bag. I don't need it. I know that I'll be back to celebrate with Mum and Dad later on tonight. After I do my own kind of celebrating with Harrison. I keep running and soon I find myself in the Village. My lungs hurt and so do my limbs, but I don't care. I can't let any more time pass without Harrison. I can't let him run away from me. I can't let him go back to 10 now, not after my final revelation. I need him. He is mine and only mine.

I find myself at the door of the house which is our safe place, aside from when _they_ found me. I push through the door and I start looking frantically for him, then I hear his footsteps and I see him I the doorway of the lounge room. His face is red, eye puffy and cheeks covered in tears. He looks defenceless, broken, sad. It makes me feel so much worse. His eyes have lit up a little realising that it's me, but he looks like he's got nothing left in him.

"I love you." I begin.

I take a step towards him and then the rest pours out from my heart.

"Don't ever think that I said no because I didn't love you. That would never happen. I've been in love with you as soon as you saved me from those bullies. You've protected me, loved me, cared for me, and stayed by my side in the worst times. I would never find someone like you again. You are one of a kind and if I let you lose, someone else would take you away from me forever—"

"That would—"

"Please. Let me finish." I beg.

His lips close and he stays looking directly at me.

"While you were carrying me to the field, it got me into thinking about you leaving. And I cried, I couldn't imagine a life without you by my side. But, I couldn't let you leave me. Why I said no, was because you need your family. You're only seventeen. You don't fully know what you want and you need your family around you so you can survive. Why I've realised this so much is because now I have that family. I never had that before and all I could was wish I had it. So, when you said that you would stay here instead of being with your family, it made me imagine staying away from my family. And, I know how much I need them and for you to just throw yours away for me, it didn't work well with me and my true caring about family. I know you love me, of course you do for doing all that just to ask for my hand. But, I wasn't thinking straight. My head was over in the woods. But, I got it back."

We are silent for a few moments. He knows I have more to say. But, I only have the one word. His eyes are wide and almost unblinking, his stance is held straighter than it was before. I start nodding my head. His eyes widen and he looks at me waiting.

"Yes." I breathe, unable to say another word.

Harrison stands shocked before he steps back before making a break towards me. Before I know it, his lips collide with mine and it's the most powerful and passionate kiss we have ever shared. He picks me up in his arms and I instinctively wrap my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist.

"God, I'm sorry for making you cry." I whisper against his lips.

"It doesn't matter now. We have each other… forever." He whispers the last word.

I make a choking sound before I connect our lips back together.

* * *

An hour and a half later, we lay in bed together tangled in the sheets.

"Well, that was definitely better than last time." Harrison breathes.

I lean my head into his shoulder, hiding my blushing cheeks.

"And that… thing you did… That was… wow."

"You know, you've gotta teach me some things."

"Um, no." I mumble with a little chuckle.

He laughs before leaning over and pressing a hard kiss on my lips.

"God, I love you." He whispers.

"You said that quite a lot."

"I love you too." I add.

"Ah!" Harrison exclaims, getting up and leaning over the side of the bed.

He scurries around a little bit before he comes back up with the blue velvet box. He leans up on his knees and he opens the box up towards me. Now, I look at what ring lies inside. It's a simple silver band with a diamond in the centre. I'm speechless as I stare at it. It's beautiful and looks like it could have been really expensive considering that he doesn't have a job.

"Harri, how did you…?"

"That's none of your concern. Do you like it? If not—"

"I love it! It's perfect!" I whisper.

He smiles shyly before he takes it out from the box and holds out his other hand. I hold mine out shakily and he takes it into his own, placing the ring on. It's the perfect fit. I take my hand back and I hold it out to see how it looks on my left hand. And it suits it perfectly.

"I love it." I tell him again, looking at him.

"I love you." I whisper.

"And I love you. Now, come over here and give me a kiss."

I smile, lean over and press my lips to his. I feel at complete peace, finally. I have Harrison and he's going to stay mine forever.

Now the hard part, dealing with my mother. Then figuring out our next steps. But, I couldn't be any more excited. Harrison is mine and I am his. Forever.

Katniss' POV

After Harrison and Sky's engagement announcement, Peeta and I headed to bed. I was exhausted and also because I know that if I was to go into labour, I needed to have sleep on my side so I wouldn't be useless whilst giving birth. Peeta agreed and we put Willow to bed and then we headed straight to bed. Peeta was also tired from getting up early to go into the bakery, so we were both out almost instantly.

It's around eleven when I'm woken to someone shaking me. I groggily open my eyes to see my mother sitting beside my bed.

"Hi Katniss. Sorry to wake you up." She whispers.

"It's okay. What's up?" I ask.

"Annie and Finn have just called, they are on the train and they are getting in at midnight. I'm going to go down and get them. Just so you know if you go into labour."

I nod my head and tell her to go. She also says she's set them up across the road in my old house. I nod at this also before she leaves and I turn back around to try and find sleep. Peeta is still asleep so I try not to move and disturb his sleeping.

I toss and turn for what feels like ages before I end up giving up on sleep. My stomach feel abnormally large and this waiting game has become a problem. Mum said earlier today that if I don't go into labour tonight or tomorrow morning that she would take me to the hospital. I would hate to think that after him growing so fast before that now he's just staying in there. I love him, but he needs to get out already. Soon, he starts to move and it's extremely painful and I can almost predict what is happening. I'm going to go into labour soon. I try to lay it out, but it starts to get even more uncomfortable and soon I just want to sit up and walk around. So, I slowly sit up and that's when I feel it. The rush, the pop and the gushing. I grab hold of my stomach and gasp. I start tapping the bed, trying to reach Peeta.

"Peeta? Peeta?" I call.

I start smacking the bed as I feel a contraction coming and it's almost instantly intense, like one I'd have closer to giving birth.

"Peeta!" I exclaim.

This time, his eyes open and he looks at me confused before he sees my expression and he's instantly awake.

"Katniss? Is it happening?" He asks worriedly.

I nod my head and cry out when I feel another contraction.

It's happening.

 **Okay, I have a few things to say. I've finished this book. Next chapter is the final one before the epilogue. I didn't plan it like this, but it happened. So, I'm uploading them one at time.**

 **Second, I've received so much shit for the previous chapters when Katniss has her fight with Peeta and goes to 4. I just want to say, THIS IS MY STORY! I've represented Katniss and Peeta along with the other characters the way i want too in order to write this story how i want. If you don't think Katniss and Peeta don't have a function and normal marriage, your completely correct! But, don't abuse me from what i did. They have been through so much and Katniss doesn't cope with things well. So, give her and me a break. She can take Haymitch's advice because she is convinced that he knows best for her. And he does in my fanfiction. If you don't like how i'm doing this fanfiction, simple solution- DON'T READ IT! I want readers and fans, but not those who don't just slam my story by my love and obsession with this fandom. Don't like it, don't read it. I take criticism, but what i've received recently has just been abuse. So, my rant is over.**

 **Third, thank you to Marie who reviewed. You're the first person to actually praise me and my writing in months and i very much appreciate it! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! It's been a hard time for me personally and mentally in my life and that review made me feel so much love like i did on FTTE. So, thank you! xx**

everlark4ever75 xx

P.S. Sorry for the rants, but they needed to be said.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35-

Katniss' POV

Things after that happen so fast I don't know what's going on. Peeta reaches for the cordless phone on the side table. He dials a number and holds my hand as he impatiently waits.

"Haymitch! Hey! Katniss is finally in labour, Wendy's coming over with Willow now."

"No! She's not here!" I exclaim through bared teeth.

"What?"

"Mum's gone to pick up Annie and Finn. They should be arriving now."

"Can you come and get her? I need to stay with Katniss… Okay. Thank you. I'll go get her up." He hangs up and then kisses my brow.

"Peeta, I'll be fine for a few minutes, just go get Willow up and with them." I say.

He jumps out of bed and runs out the room. Just as soon as he leave, I can hear Haymitch running up the stairs.

He passes the room, looking in before he comes back.

"Hey sweetheart."

"Hey." I say, cringing.

"How you feeling?"

I look at him like he's an idiot and I dig my hand into the side of the mattress when I feel more pain.

"Sorry, stupid question."

"You think?!" I exclaim.

"I'm just glad he's finally coming." I say when the pain temporarily subsides.

"I bet. Be strong alright?"

"I will try."

"No, you will be." He tells me, walking over to me.

I smile weakly and he gives me a small hug and kisses my head.

"Can you do something's for me?" I ask.

"Of course."

"Put Willow to bed and let her sleep. I'd rather she slept the rest of the night instead of waiting up to see him."

He nods his head.

"Sure."

"I'll get Peeta to ring when he is here. But, come by tomorrow instead, okay?"

He nods his head again.

"And also, after putting her to sleep, can you wait outside and tell Annie and Finn to go straight to my house. I don't want to freak them out." I say gritting my teeth.

"Again, of course."

"Thank you. I owe you."

"You owe me nothing. Love you."

"Love you too."

Peeta comes into the room with Willow in his arms. He slowly passes him into Haymitch's arms and he whisks away, saying a final thing to him before walking away. Peeta comes over to me and he places a hand on my shoulder and the other holding my hand.

"Katniss, do you think you can make it to the hospital?" He asks.

I shake my head.

"He's too far along. I can feel it."

"I'll call Leevy then."

He picks the phone back up and he dials before placing the phone to his ear.

"Leevy, hi it's Peeta… Katniss' is in labour and she can't make it to the hospital. And Wendy isn't at the house right now." He tells her.

There's some silence before he jumps up from the bed and out the door. He comes back with some sheets.

"Katniss, can you get up please baby?"

He places the sheets down and he grabs onto my waist, helping me get up from the bed. When I'm up, I stand up against the wall. Peeta passes the phone to me and he starts ripping off the bedding.

"Katniss?" I hear in my hear.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like I'm about to give birth." I say truthfully.

She laughs slightly before she says,

"At least you finally feel that way. Now, Katniss, you probably know how this long process will go—"

"No. Leevy, I've done this before, I feel like I'm really about to give birth!" I exclaim.

"Okay Katniss."

A few moment pass and then Leevy tells me,

"I'm on the way with my portable phone, I cannot tell how long it's going to be and if you wait until I'm there, it may put the baby at risk. Is your mother there?"

"No."

"Katniss, I'm going to have to get Peeta to check to see how dilated you are, just to help give me a better range of how long you'll be from pushing."

"I know how long I'm going to be, NOT LONG!" I yell as I feel another contraction rip through me.

"Katniss, breathe. How far apart are your contractions?"

"Not long either. Probably just over two minutes."

"Katniss, you need to lay down and pass the phone to Peeta. It'll awkward for you I'm sure, but you need to calm down because he's helping bring your baby boy into the world. If I'm not quick enough and Wendy isn't there, he may be delivering your child."

I take a deep breath, looking over at Peeta who is frantically making sure the bed is clean so he's got as sanitised a place to be born on.

"Okay." I say.

I pass the phone over to Peeta and he stops everything instantly. I stand breathing evenly and deeply, trying to calm myself down. Thank god I'm in a night gown already, so I step out of my panties before slowly getting onto the bed. I try the best I can to prep my pillow so I'm up right and comfortable. I'm halfway down the bed because I know that is where they would want me placed. As Peeta is hearing the instructions from Leevy, he's looking at me cautiously. He leaves he room in a rush and soon comes back with gloves in his hands. He puts them on and then, comes to over to me after he says "Okay", he kisses my lips and grabs onto my hand for a second. He starts making his way to edge of the bed and as I lift my legs up, I say,

"I can tell you it's going to look pretty."

He grimaces slightly but he knows what he needs to do and he stays somewhat strong to the eye. But, just from his delicate and cautious movements, I know he's just as nervous about doing this as I am of knowing what he's doing.

"Peeta, please don't chicken out. Just check, you've seen my vagina many times before. Just now, it's worse."

I'm sure they aren't the kind of words you tell your husband, but I don't care. This baby's been inside me too long, I need him to get out already. I need him here with me. I need to hold him, see him and love him.

"Not very helpful, Katniss." He whispers, voice shaky.

Soon, he disappears between my legs, I feel the pressure and know that he's done it. It's not as quick as the doctors, but I know he's doing his best in the situation. He mumbles something to Leevy and as he waits for her to finish talking I assume, he swears.

"Katniss?" He says, looking up at me.

I know from the look on his face, I know what he's going to say and what he's about to do. Peeta's going to deliver our baby.

His next movements are rushed and he rips his shirt off, putting on a clean on and going into the hallway, coming back in with clean blankets and towels. I feel another contraction and I know it's close. I can feel him getting closer and I want to push. The contraction makes me cry out so loud, I'm sure the rest of the Village heard. I look over to the window to see it wide open.

"God dammit, Peeta. You and your sleeping with the window open shit! Fucking gonna make me wake everyone up!" I mutter.

Peeta comes back in and he's clean and wide eyed.

"Peeta?"

He looks over at me and I see his nerves going crazy just in his eyes.

"Just calm down a little bit. Please?" I say soothingly.

He takes a deep breath and some of that nervous energy disappears, but he's still terrified, to say the least. I lift up my arm and hold my hand out. He takes it instantly and I smile at him.

"You're going to deliver our baby." I tell him.

"I am." He whispers.

"I'm going to be so proud of you for that."

He smiles.

"Sorry to rush you, but I need to push." I say, getting uncomfortable.

I lean my head back into the pillows and listen to Peeta's voice say things and then repeat what Leevy says, letting his hand go.

I feel the pressure building up and I start baring my teeth.

"It's coming, Peeta!"

"Shit! Okay, Katniss. You know what to do. I'm right here. Right here okay?"

I start screaming as I put all my efforts into pushing my baby out. When I feel it pass, I lay back breathing heavily.

"Katniss that was great baby. I love you. Just keep doing that next time alright?"

Soon I hear Leevy's voice. I think she's here, but I realise that Peeta has put the phone on speaker. I don't listen to Leevy, only Peeta. He tells me to grab hold of my leg and hold it back as far as I can and I do. Peeta pushes my other leg back and I feel the pressure again and I cry out in pain, pushing even harder than before.

"I can see his head! Katniss, you're almost there!" He yells halfway through my pushing.

I cry out in frustration when it's over.

"One more big one, Katniss. Then he's here. And that's all you ever have to do again, if that's what you want?"

"Yes, Peeta. That's what I want." I agree breathless.

"Rest okay. Two big ones and it's over. Never again."

I nod my head and take my time trying to catch my breath.

"You've given me four beautiful children, Katniss. You've given me more than I could ever ask for. And I'm so thankful. We have had some horrible luck in our lives, but it's all lead us here to this moment. Our third baby boy. Our other boys may not ever meet their brother, but I know they are proud. Willow's going to get her little brother and she is going to protect him just like you did for Prim. Thank you, Katniss. Thank you. I love you so much."

I'm almost crying hearing him say those things, but all I can say is,

"I love you too."

Then the contraction starts again, this one I put everything which has ever made me into that last one.

 _Peeta throwing me the nut and rasin bread to me in the rain when we were eleven. Volunteering for Prim five years later. Shaking Peeta's hand. Hearing him declare his love for me on live television. Speaking on the roof before the first Hunger Games. Yelling out his name when both tributes were allowed to go home. Kissing him for the first time in the cave. Eating the nightlock together then being declared Victors because I couldn't live without him. The train ride home. Kissing Peeta in the snow outside our homes. Kissing Peeta on the Victory Tour. Sleeping with Peeta on the train when we both were scarred with nightmares. Hearing the announcement for the Quarter Quell. Begging Haymitch to risk his lift just to save Peeta's. Peeta volunteering for Haymitch._

 _Peeta and I making love on the train to the Capitol. Willing to end my life to save Peeta, not wanting to come out of that arena alive. Our final day of peace on the rooftop of the Training Centre. Peeta saying we were married and expecting a child, but both of us not knowing we create a baby on the train ride back to the Capitol. Peeta's heart stopping in the arena. Finnick reviving him and myself owing my life to Finnick Odair for saving the man I loved. Peeta giving me the pearl. Peeta and I kissing on the beach, realising neither of us were going to let the other die because we both needed each other to survive. Our final kiss by the lightning tree. My capture by the Capitol._

 _Finding out I was pregnant after receiving the biggest beating of my life. I had assumptions, but I didn't believe it until I felt the movement. Almost four months gone from Peeta, pregnant with his child and receiving torture every day. Being rescued by a team including Boggs and Gale. Seeing Peeta again and kissing him like I never had before. Telling Peeta I was pregnant with his child. Finding out we were having a baby girl. Peeta painting our baby girl in the meadow with us, even though she was still growing inside me. Peeta getting shot in 2. Peeta proposing to me in the Hanger on Finnick and Annie's wedding day. Placing on my ring with the pearl from the quell attached to it. Kissing Peeta like nothing else. Peeta leaving to go to the Capitol even though I was eight months pregnant. Willow arriving earlier than expected, but Peeta making it to her birth. Holding Willow for the first time, crying. Peeta holding her and softly speaking to her the morning after. Snow and Coin both being killed, letting us finally be free from their grips. Allowing us to live our lives in 12 peacefully._

 _Willow being kidnapped. Peeta being stabbed. Being attacked by Jabberjays in 4 after Finn was born. Getting married to Peeta in the meadow, being the happiest I ever had been. Being kidnapped that same night, tortured and put into a coma when I was finally rescued. Celebrating Willow's first birthday. Peeta and I going on our honeymoon in 7 in the house be built for me. Willow getting Whooping Cough. Prim and Finnick getting killed on that train. Finding out I was pregnant again after their deaths. Seeing the twins for the first time, Peeta not being there because of a stupid fight. Hearing on boy would possibly be blind. First Anniversary. Giving birth to the twin boys. One dying within my womb- Hunter, the other within three months of being alive and blind- Ash. Being in 4 for my birthday with the rest of my family. Getting pregnant again and being terrified after the last outcome. Leaving Peeta after the worst and most ridiculous fight in all existence. Loving Peeta every single day of my life and never regretting anything._

And now we are here. Myself giving birth to my final baby boy. Peeta being the one to bring him into the most lovable life, home and family which we could every try to give him.

His small loud pitch squeal is what brings me from my trip down memory lane. He's here. My baby boy is here and I am so excited to finally meet him.

"Katniss."

I look down to see Peeta cradling our little baby boy in his arms. He's trying to softly calm him and clean him at the same time. He's doing a great job and I'm just smiling, crying and thanking everyone who ever got me to this moment. Peeta soon cuts the cord and that's when he gets up from the ground, walking over to me. He sits on the edge of the bed, cradling the baby blue blankets to his chest tightly before he hands them over to me. His small voice is saying hello and it's like music to my ears, the good kind. I hold him to my chest and I look down at him, finally being able to see what he looks like. He's bigger than the other babies I've given birth too, but he's so cute and chubby. He's got blonde curls patted down with the inside of the placenta. He's slightly blue and got very pale skin, similar to Peeta's. He's got lots of Peeta's features- nose, lips, ears, skin colour, hair and hair colour, and even I can see the start of how Peeta's jawline goes. He settles down and then his eyes open. My size, shape and colour. Seam grey.

"He's beautiful, Katniss. Thank you. Thank you so much." Peeta whispers, leaning over and pressing kisses to my fore head. I smile and cry as I look at him.

"He's perfect." I sigh.

Peeta wraps an arm around me and we stare at him, taking his is beauty like it's never going to last. But it is. I am going to do everything in my power to look after, save, care and love this boy and his sister. Our lives are finally complete and it feels like nothing i could ever imagine.

"Our family is complete, Peeta. It finally feels perfect."

He leans over, pressing a kiss to our boy's head and then kisses my lips.

"I feel it too."

* * *

Twenty minutes after he arrived, Leevy and Mum came in, but everything was done. I'd given birth, cleaned up and breastfed him. We didn't need anyone, just ourselves to give life to the final member of our blood family. Leevy checks up on him and makes sure everything is okay. Mum does the same, looking over her shoulder and congratulates us when Leevy makes sure he is perfectly clean and healthy. Which he is. Perfectly heathy. We sit in a newly made bed, staring down at the beautiful boy. He's sleeping now and he couldn't look any more peaceful. Peeta still is on cloud nine about how he delivered his child and he is proudly looking down at him. Not just from him giving life to the boy in my arms, but seeing his son.

"Peeta, can you pass me the phone please?"

Leevy left ten minutes ago and Mum went to bed because she was tired. He leans over, passing the phone over. I dial the familiar number and press the phone to my ear.

"Sweetheart?"

Picked up on the second ring.

"Hey Haymitch." I whisper.

"So, he's here?"

I nod my head, but soon realise he can't see me.

"Yeah."

"I heard him when I was waiting for Wendy, Annie and Finn. But, I didn't want to intrude."

I smile.

"Congratulations." He whispers.

"Thank you."

"Is he worth all that worry he gave you?"

"He's perfect, Haymitch." I say truthfully.

"I'm glad."

"Did you want to come over and see him?"

"Not now. I'll let you, Peeta and the boy sleep. I'll bring Willow over as soon as she is awake alright?"

"Thank you."

"That's alright. I'll see you in a few hours, okay?"

"Okay. See you Haymitch."

"Bye."

He hangs up and I put the phone on the bedside table.

Peeta goes to get his bassinet which will stay by our bed for the next few months. I get up and place him inside after I tell Peeta to have to shower. He does and I stay staring at our baby boy. Peeta gave his name to Leevy, I wanted him to name him. Just the least I could do. We have thought hard about this one, but he found the perfect name.

"Hello Rye. I'm your Mummy and I couldn't be any more excited and happy that you are finally here with us. I just cannot wait to see your firsts. First step, word, day of school, love… You've got a big life ahead of you, baby. And I'm going to try and make it absolutely perfect for you. You and your sister both. I love you so much already. I cannot wait for the rest of your life, Willow's, your Daddy's and mine. Life is complete with you in it. I cannot wait to start it."

Peeta comes out of the bathroom perfectly clean. He walks to the bassinet and looks over the edge. He put Rye in a white onesie and a blue beanie, wrapped in his soft blue blanket. Peeta runs a finger over his cheek before walking around to his side of the bed, sliding in. He looks over my shoulder and kisses my cheek.

"Rye Hunter-Ash Mellark, you're perfect." He whispers.

I smile at his name. We felt obligated after finding out his gender to have his middle names to be his brothers, so it's like we have a piece of them still with us. At first, it upset me, but as I kept saying it, it had a better ring to it. And now, as I see little Rye, it fits him perfectly.

"Come on, Katniss. Time to sleep. He's going to keep us up for months now."

"You're getting him first though." I mumble as I curl into his side.

"Always."

Then we fall asleep, exhausted and finally fulfilled.

* * *

In the morning, we are awoken to Rye's cry. Peeta, as promised, got up and tended to him. He changed him, cleaned him up and then gave him to me to feed. He then burped him and started rocking him in his arms. I get up, kiss the both of them before having a bath to properly clean myself and then I dress into another nightgown. It's around seven when I get back into bed and Peeta passes Rye to me. I cuddle and loving stare down at him, proud of the beautiful boy we have created. Peeta goes to get us breakfast when I hear a knock at the door and I know exactly who that is.

"Rye, you're about to meet your sister. Her name is Willow. She is going to protect and love you like nothing you could ever imagine. Sometimes, she may get sad when she sees you, but know that she loves you more than anything else in the world. The love between you too will be nothing that you'll ever experience. She'll always be there for you when you need someone, she'll make sure your constantly having fun, happy and never sad, she'll make you food and play games with you. She'll also teach you things, but you won't actually realise that until you reminisce years and years from now. She loves you Rye, just as I loved my sister Prim. But, we'll talk about her at another time. I love you."

I hear the footsteps and I look up at the doorway to see Peeta carrying Willow and Haymitch and Effie trailing behind.

"Willow, you need to be careful with him. Remember how you hold Jason, Raelea, Hunter and Ash? That's how you have to handle him. And be quiet, he's only got small ears." Peeta tells her, approaching the bed.

"Okay Daddy."

Peeta sits on the bed and that's when I move to help transport Rye to Willow. Willow looks cautiously around at me and the bundle inside my arms. She crawls to sit next to me in Peeta's spot, looking over my arm to her brother. We all stare at her as she meets her brother. I'm hoping she reacts the way we all wish she will. After telling her that she was getting a brother, she wanted Ash and not a replacement. But, he's not a replacement. He's a whole new person. I hold my breath and then she reaches out and touches his cheek. He starts fussing before he calms, opening his eyes and looking around before he settles on the new set of eyes. Willow smiles and I almost start crying when I release my breath. Willow leans over and presses a kiss to his cheek.

"He looks like Daddy, Mummy."

"I know he does, sweetie."

Peeta chuckles and Haymitch and Effie smile.

"He's got Mummy's eyes though." Peeta tells her.

"Yeah. Not pretty blue like me and you Daddy."

"No. But, he's got Mummy's beautiful eyes."

I look up at Peeta and I smile. He flashes me one also, reaching out and rubbing my leg.

"What time was he born?" Effie asks.

"12:20."

Effie laughs and looks at me.

"He's got the same birthday as Jason. Just two years later."

Peeta and I smile and laugh.

"20th of October."

"It's going to be a big, big, big birthday!" Effie exclaims.

We all laugh, except for Willow. An old joke which almost made me want to laugh or hit Effie.

"We're a team, aren't we?" She adds.

I stay looking at Peeta, a huge smile on my face.

"Yes, we are. Just a bigger one now." I say.

We all, Victor's, family, friends, we are all a huge big team against the world. And I know that we'll never break apart.

"The odds are finally in our favour."

After I say that, our family was complete.

 **FINAL CHAPTER! ARGGGHHHHAAAA FEELS! COULD HAVE CRIED DURING THIS, But instead had constant feel attacks. Epilogue coming up!**


	36. Epilogue

Epilogue-

Katniss' POV

It's been two and a half years since Rye was born and our life has only gotten better. Willow started school four months after her fifth birthday, nine months after Rye was born. That was hard, I didn't want to send my girl off to the place she'll be five days a week, every week- aside from holidays- for the next thirteen years. But, as soon as Peeta and I let her go into the courtyard, she was making friends and having fun. When we went to pick her up seven hours later, she was so happy to be there. She wanted to go back in straight away. Peeta kept telling me that there could be her future husband looking over her as soon as she got into the school yard. I just shook my head and laughed at him. Peeta, always staying the same happy husband, father and man who saved my life. Willow is now in grade two and seven years old.

Three months later since Rye's birth in December, Effie and Haymitch announced they were expecting their first child together. I know it was hard for him to finally agree to her, from all the death and horrors which he experienced in his life. But, Haymitch was the best father to Sky and even better to their daughter. Maysliee Donna Abernathy. Sky had watched Haymitch's Games in school without his consent and she came back to them with the name. Haymitch apparently started crying when he heard it. Still, after all these years, he still cared about the girl he loved in the Games who died in his arms. I was there for Haymitch when he needed some who would understand. From all the time he spent looking after and out for me, I was finally able to give him the support and love which he needed when things got bad.

Haymitch had a rough patch when Effie was five months pregnant with Maysliee, he drunk himself unconscious. I found him in a house inside the Village, broken glass around him and dead to the world. At first, when I saw the blood and broke glass around his unconscious body, I thought he was dead. The instant pain and hurt I felt when I saw that, it was indescribable. When I felt his pulse, I stopped crying over him possibly being dead and over the fact that he was actually alive. I stayed with him, sobered him up and asked him what happened. Effie apparently had a false miscarriage, it sounds fake, but it happened. After Effie had gotten over it, that when Haymitch lost it. He thought nothing good could ever come to him and he was filled with nightmares he hadn't had since during the rebellion. I could only convince him that Maysliee was fine and then stay there when he needed me. Four months later, I saw Haymitch cry for third time in my life. First, when Willow was born. Second, after Peeta and I got married. Third, when he saw and held to Maysliee for the first time. I couldn't be more proud of Haymitch to this day for the life he has finally allowed himself to live.

You could say that since Johanna got pregnant with Raelea, it's been baby haven here in the Village. I had Rye, Effie had Maysliee and Johanna got pregnant with her third baby Adina Rose. Adina has ginger red hair, a complete shock. This caused a riot in the Hawthorne household. Gale was convinced she slept with someone else and that was why Adina had red hair. But, after weeks of fighting, they finally got the DNA test back saying that she was indeed Gale's daughter. Jo didn't speak to Gale for a few months after that, but like usual, they had rough sex and were perfect again. Jo didn't spare any of the details with me. After that conversation with Jo, Peeta and I shared very pleasurable sex the same night. I think everyone did. Currently, Jo is again pregnant with twins- a boy and a girl. Gale always loved having his huge family and Jo always wanted that, so the planned for a fourth one and then ended up with twins. So, they've got a huge family.

Sky and Harrison have yet to get married. They were in no rush. So, they just enjoy each day as engaged people. Sky moved out of the house after Maysliee was born, but only into the house a few down from them. Sky was there every day to help her mother with the baby and was there when they needed her. Harrison obviously moved in with her, so it's their house. They went and stayed in 10 for a month in the summer holidays with Harrison's family. They maintain a schedule to see them as often as possible. Indigo, Mandy and Wayne are living as happily as ever. Nothing huge has changed in their lives, they just love their small and perfect family.

My mother still lives with Annie and Finn. Annie was in the same boat as me when Finn had to go to school for the first time. Except, she needed him more than I need Willow. Not saying that Willow isn't important to me, she's my beautiful daughter who I love very much and will always care deeply about. But, I have Peeta to help me get through my days when I miss my daughter in the house. Annie doesn't have anyone. Finnick is gone and only his memory is with her. Finn was the only thing which helped Annie get through days when she needed her husband, but when Finn wasn't there and at school, she relapsed. She was put into hospital for a few days, before going back home with strong PTSD medication. Finn cares for his mother more than anyone else. He knows he's all his mother has and it's made him so much more mature for his age. Finn asks about his father, but doesn't push any questions. He knows it's a hard topic for his mother and allows himself to live without the knowledge of his father. He remembers him, but not as well as he did before.

My mother had a heart attack a year ago and it was hard for me. When Annie called me, I was in 4 within an hour with Peeta. To this day, they don't know what caused it, but gave her some medication which will prevent any heart attacks. Since Rye was born, there was big breaks in medical research. I was depressed seeing my mother like that and thinking that my only other person connecting me to my own family was on the brink of death, I relapsed. I had Peeta to pull me out of it and I was there for my mother when she needed me the most. I was lucky.

Jo was not so lucky. The only person from before her time with Gale died. She got diagnosed with something called cancer. It was very popular within people before the first rebellion and the dark days. Since the medical breakthroughs, cancer has been almost unheard of and very rare. As a child, Riv was exposed to nasty chemical which over time had begun her cancer in her lungs. I'd never seen Jo so depressed in her life. It wasn't just her death, but knowing the inevitable outcome of death. Jo was by her side the whole time. Jo cried and screamed for the doctors to come up with a cure, but their research into cancer was limited and not as highly demanded as other diseases. So, Jo just had to watch her second mother die in pain. Gale was there for Jo, but Jo was almost incurable after that. Peeta and I looked after Willow, Rye, Jason, Raelea and Adina, but it felt like nothing compared to the pain Jo was in.

Jo got suicidal, she tried to kill herself, which just about killed us when we heard. She cut up her arms with a razor and almost died on her bathroom floor from blood loss. She actually died. Her heart stopped when they brought her into the hospital because Jo was left bleeding out for too long. But, they pumped her back up with blood and she was fine. Aside from being diagnosed with suicidal depression, she eventually got back on her feet. She had an epiphany when she died, Riv apparently told her to get a grip and look after herself and her grandchildren. After getting some help from Dr Aurelius, she was given antidepressants and Gale and Jo were looking after their children again within a month. Days for her can either be great or the completely opposite. We help out when we can. It was two months after getting back onto her feet that she found out she was pregnant again.

As Rye as grown, we have found out his special traits which he inherited from Peeta and I. He got Peeta's quietness and kindness. He's very independent when he wants to be, just like me. He is closed off and stubborn like me also when he isn't demonstrating Peeta's kindness. He refused to talk until he could spit out sentences and that was only a few months ago. His first word, well sentence was- "I love you Mummy." I cried when he said that to me. I couldn't contain that proudness of hearing son say that for the first time. He then said- "I love you Daddy." and "I love you Will.". They are his favourite things to say. He's always saying it, every day just to make sure that we know for sure.

He loves his sister more than anything. Willow loves him and protects him just like I did for Prim apparently, according to Mum, Peeta and Gale. Willow helped him to talk, constantly saying "Mummy" and "Daddy" for him to repeat, but he just kept quiet and took everything in. Willow was so excited when he could finally walk and run. She would always be playing tag with him, playing around the house and causing big messes. I sometimes get annoyed with all the mess, but Peeta just laughs and sometime joins them. He's as bad as they are! But, he loves them. He listened to me when I said I didn't want anymore. He was happy with the beautiful little family we have. It was all we needed to be happy. If I didn't get pregnant with Willow, I think I would have ended up like Haymitch. I wouldn't have wanted to bring a child into a world where things can go wrong in a push of a button or an announcement. I'm happy I did get pregnant with her because if it wasn't for her, we wouldn't be in the place we are now.

Some of the best nights Peeta and I have with our children is after a morning when Willow made a cubby house with the dinner table. One morning, Peeta and I came down from upstairs to find the table completely covered up and boarded up. We ducked our head in to see Willow and Rye drawing pictures on the ground. Peeta and I loved the idea so much that we played in it all day. We went to put them both to bed and found them both fast asleep in the pillows. So, Peeta and I opened it up a bit more and we slept along with them. The next day when Willow was at school, Peeta and I finally went and cleaned out Hunter and Ash's room. Over the next week when Willow was at school, we transformed the room.

The next Saturday, we revealed to Willow and Rye our creation. We had made a huge cubby house out of blankets, sheets, pillows and fairy lights. It went up to the roof and covered almost the whole room. Peeta painted the walls to look like clouds and it was just the perfect way to fill the room which previously made me feel pain. It was a good way to honour Hunter and Ash's memory, because I know that if they were here, they would find joy in it also. It was called the Cosy Room. Willow and Rye stayed and played in it for months. And still to this day they do. Even when I am having a bad day, I go in there to find some peace and serenity. It always pulls me back out because it's covered in the drawings and filled with happy family memories. It shows me that even on the worst of days, I still have a whole lifetime of love to give to my family and who I love around me.

* * *

They play in the Meadow. The dancing girl with the dark hair and blue eyes. The boy with blonde curls and grey eyes, struggling to keep up with her on his chubby toddler legs. When I first felt her stirring inside me, I was consumed with fear and terror as I realised the inevitable which I imagined was coming true. Only being able share the joy with Peeta was the only way I could tame that fear and terror. Carrying him was harder, but eventually got easier.

The questions are just beginning. The arenas have been completely destroyed, the memorials built, there are no more Hunger Games. But they teach about them in school, and the girl will eventually know that we played a role in them, even herself playing a role in the revolution. The boy will know in a few years also. How can I tell them about that world without frightening them to death? My children, who take the words of the song for granted:

 _"Deep in the meadow, under the willow. A bed of grass, a soft green pillow. Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes. And when you wake, the sun will rise. Here it's safe, here it's warm. Here the daises guard you from harm. Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true. Here is the place where I love you."_

My children, who don't know they play on a graveyard and dance near graves of our loved ones. Peeta says it will be okay. We have each other. And our family within the Victors' Village of 12 and 4. We all can make them understand in a way that will make them braver. With so many of us, someone will help them correctly understand in a way they can become stronger. Maybe Haymitch, Johanna, Annie, Peeta, maybe even Gale. But one day, I'll have to explain to them about the nightmares Peeta and I both have. Why they come and why they won't ever really go away.

I'll tell them how we both survive them. I'll tell them that on even the worst mornings, it feels impossible to take pleasure in anything because I'm afraid it might get taken away from me. That's when I go into our family's happy place and make a list in my head, of all the good things I've seen someone do. It's like a game. Repetitive. Even a little tedious after all these years.

But, there are much worse games to play.

 **End of Book 2**

 **That's it! Freedom's Finally Ours is over! Don't fret, a third and final book will be made. So, I'll update you guys on that when i've created and posted it! Thank you to everyone! It's you fans and your kindness which writes these chapters! And my obsessive need to continue! But thank you. And for a final time on this fanfiction, please review!**

 **everlark4ever75 xx**

 **Also, I need some help! I want to name the next fanfiction Children of the Village, but i feel like it needs to fit in with the Fight til the end and Freedom's Finally Ours names. You know 'F' names. It would really be amazing help if you guys could lend me some help and time! Thanks in advance, Kat.**


End file.
